The New Generation
by tpcb000
Summary: High School" Sequel It's the return of CMHS, but with new students who happen to be the children of some familiar people. What will happen when new rivals plan to ruin them? How will they deal with the stress of love? And how will they pass their finals?
1. Children!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): It's here! Finally! Be very happy because I am! Anyways I have a lot of characters! I'm not going to introduce them all in this chapter. So if your original character does not show up don't be scared. Besides that enjoy!_

At the park nearby a green flashed shown in the middle. Three teenagers appeared out of the green flashed and landed on the ground gracefully. One was a black hedgehog with his quills pointed up and dark indigo streaks running through them. He had dark purple eyes and was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with dark denim jeans. He was the one holding the mighty powerful chaos emerald. The other was a beige fox with bluish/greenish eyes and long wavy hair. She had a long sleeved yellow shirt with a plunging neckline and white undershirt. She had dark jeans with a white belt around her waist and yellow flats. The other was a cream colored fox, but she didn't have a regular fox tail. She had a rabbit tail and beautiful blue/hazel eyes with long wavy hair in a ponytail. She had glasses on with a buttoned up white shirt and light jeans. She was wearing red flats with a red belt around her waist.

"I can't believe you made us do that again!" The fox/rabbit girl yelled.

"Calm down Chrissy." The black hedgehog said to the girl.

"Stop sticking up for her Shade. It was alright that we did it the first time for their graduation, but now our parents are surely going to kill us." Chrissy said putting her hands on her hips.

"Well if you just keep standing here and yelling we're going to get into more trouble! Shade drop us off at our houses." The beige fox said. Shade nodded his head and raised the chaos emerald in the air.

"Stop right there!" A voice yelled. Shade cringed at the voice as he turned around to see his father coming towards him.

"Hi Dad." He said innocently. His father who was approaching him was none other then Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Don't 'Hi Dad' me! You know in that small mind of yours not to take my chaos emerald!" Shadow said as he pulled his son away. "And to travel back in time! What were you thinking?!" Shadow continued to scold Shade as Shade turned around and mouthed the words "I'm sorry" to Chrissy and Lauren.

"Great now we have to walk home. Good idea Lauren." Chrissy said as she watched Shade get pulled away.

"Stop complaining it's not even far!" Lauren said as they walked out of the park.

"Why did you have to decide to do this the day before the first day of school?" Chrissy asked casually as they walked down the sidewalk.

"I don't know. I thought about my parents' wedding and I really wanted to see it." Lauren said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well enjoy the memory of them as eighteen because I don't think they're going to be too happy to find out you travel back in time." Chrissy said as Lauren approached her house.

"Whatever. I'll see you tomorrow." She said as Chrissy waved bye to her. Lauren snuck around to the back and climbed the rose vines to her room. When she propped open the window she got a nasty surprise.

"You know Mom and Dad are going to kill you right?" A slightly orange fox with hair like Lauren except for white streaks through them. She had amazing emerald eyes to match the green T-shirt she was wearing. She had white jeans on with green converse and white bangles.

"Well they knew for about seventeen years now Ginger." Lauren said as Ginger popped out of their chair.

"Please tell me you didn't do what I think you did." Ginger said as Lauren got into her room.

"If you mean telling them about me and the future then you're right." Lauren said as Ginger smacked her forehead.

"What did you do this time?" A white fox with shaggy hair that ended at his eyebrows said. He had bluish/greenish eyes and was wearing a sky-blue shirt with cargo shorts and blue vans.

"Travel back to they're wedding." Ginger said as the white fox grimaced.

"Shut it Sean! Don't act like you're perfect!" Lauren snapped as he put his hands up in defense.

"Me? I haven't done anything wrong." He said appalled. Lauren rolled her eyes, but before she could say something back someone called out to her.

"Lauren Marie Romaro! Come downstairs right now!" An angry Reese said. Yes Reese Romaro. She cringed at the sound of her name as she dragged herself downstairs.

"Dead man walking." Sean said and quickly got an elbow to his stomach. The next day the sunlight beamed through the semi-closed blinds. Shade woke up groggily as he hit his alarm clock, but it didn't stop. He reached under his pillow for his trusty blue chaos emerald, but felt nothing. He hit his head on his pillow when he remember that Shadow took it from him. Suddenly his door busted open to a pink hedgehog with fiery crimson eyes. Her quill were long with lavender streaks in them and pulled into a messy ponytails. She had her pajamas on and she was glaring at Shade.

"How hard is it to turn your fucking alarm off?!" She yelled at him as she broke it with her hammer.

"Language." He said lifting one finger up. The pink hedgehog grabbed his finger and bent it back. "Ow! Ow! Ok, ok I give! Let go Ebony!" Shade said as Ebony let go.

"Get ready for school." She said walking out of his room. He rubbed his eyes as he got up. He put on his usually outfit and a bit of gel and ran downstairs being there in less then a second. He saw his mother Amy Rose leaning against the counter with a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Morning Mum!" Shade said happily reaching for a slice of toast that was on the counter for him.

"Why can't you just say Mom?" A lavender hedgehog with emerald eyes. She had long quills with pink streaks and she was wearing a off the shoulders black shirt with a blue undershirt. She had dark jeans with a silver chin belt around her waist and blue sandals.

"Because I like to say it. Got a problem with that Serenity?" Shade said taking another bite of his toast.

"I was just asking." She said calmly as Ebony came running down the stairs kicking up some wind blowing past Amy. Amy sighed as she smiled at her children.

"This is what I get for having children with one of the fastest hedgehogs on earth." Amy said as Shadow came and wrapped his arms around.

"You still love me don't you?" He said as she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Of course." She said as she kissed. All of their kids turned away disgust as they kissed.

"Why kiss while I'm eating?" Shade said as they pulled apart.

"To gross you out before you start school." Shadow said as he rolled his eyes. "You guys better get to school." Shadow said as they all looked at him like he was stupid. "Doesn't matter if you're all fast just go!" He said as they all ran out of the door to school. In less then thirty seconds they made it to school. Ebony and Shade skidded to a stop as Serenity bumped into someone.

"Why must you get in my way Julian?" Serenity said as she got up. Julian the Hedgehog, son of Todd and Jillian. He is a dark blue and orange hedgehog with one grey eye and one lavender eye and a lunar on his forehead in the shape of a diamond. He was wearing a black wife-beater, black jeans, and black vans. He had a silver cross around his neck and it shook around as he shook himself from the dust.

"That's the closest way to get a hug from you." He said with a smirk as Serenity rolled her eyes at him. He gave her puppy dog eyes and opened his arms out. She sighed and hugged him. "Thank you." He said as she pulled away.

"Where's Ginger?" She asked looking around.

"Right here. I would have came earlier if my Dad didn't give us a lecture about interfering with the past." Ginger said rolling her eyes.

"So, I'm guessing Lauren got it bad." Serenity said.

"Yup, grounded for two month with no cell phone, computer, and T.V." She said as Julian grimaced. "What about Shade?" Ginger said turning towards Serenity.

"No chaos emerald for a month." Serenity said as Ginger and Julian laughed.

"Man that must be hell for him! He always carries that thing with him." Julian said looking towards Shade who was talking to Lauren. Suddenly two skateboarders passed by as the group watched them go by. Another skateboarder jumped over them. "Watch it Tyler!" Julian yelled out with a slight laugh in his voice. The white rabbit that jumped over them turned around and smiled. He had a fox tail which had a gold tip like his bangs that were sticking out under a black beanie with a white strip around it. He had baggy black jeans with a black T-shirt and a white undershirt. He had a black wristband on his right arm and black and white vans.

"My bad Julian." Tyler called out. Tyler was Chrissy's older brother and son of Tails and Cream. Two echidna's came to his side one boy and one girl. The boy was a red echidna with bat ears and dark purple eyes. He had a white DC cap on and turned to the side. He was wearing a Zoo York white T-shirt and light wash jeans. He had white converses and had his dreads were pulled back into a ponytail with two at the sides of his face. "Let's go get our schedules Onyx." Tyler said to the boy echidna. The girl echidna put a hand on her hip and looked at Tyler.

"Excuse me?" She said. She was also a red echidna, but with dark blue eyes. She had white bat wings and her dreads were long and wrapped (like Tikal's). She had a slightly faded crescent shape on her left cheek. She was wearing tight black jeans and a orangish/pinkish shirt with a silver locket around her neck. She had black converses on and she continued to look at Tyler.

"You should know by now you're coming too. I swear you can be as dense as your dad sometimes." He said skating off with Onyx laughing silently at his sister Ruby.

"Bro, I swear if you don't stop laughing I'll happily punch you into the ground." She said as Onyx stopped laughing and continued to skate behind Tyler. Onyx and Ruby were fraternal twins of Rouge and Knuckles. Sean came into the school looking for his friends. He smiled as he walked up to a grey hedgehog with white markings on him. He had a white leather jacket, white shirt, and white pants. The other hedgehog by him was a black hedgehog with icy blue streaks in his quills. His quills were like his father Spark's and he had bluish/greenish eyes as well. He was wearing a dark blue zipped up hoddie with a green shirt under and dark denim jeans and his father's old shoes.

"Hey Flash! Hey Bolt!" Sean called out as he walked over to his friends. Flash and Bolt were cousins, but you would've sworn they're brothers.

"What's up Sean?" Bolt said with his cocky grin.

"Nothing much. Have you guys got your schedules?" Sean asked pulling his out. Flash and Bolt pulled out theirs. Flash mouth dropped as he looked over to his cousin's schedule.

"No way! All your classes are advanced! You're not smart!" Flash said as Bolt grabbed his schedule back.

"Shows how much you know about me." He said un-wrinkling his paper.

"When did you become smart?" Flash asked as Bolt rolled his eyes.

"I inherited my Mom's brains." He said pointing to his head.

"You must have inherited your Dad's slowness too." He said and got shocked by Bolt. "Ow! What was that for?" Flash said rubbing his arm.

"For being stupid. Now get away from my locker I need to get my books." Bolt said as Sean laughed. "What's so funny?" He asked as Sean looked up to him.

"Just wait. Trust me you'll laugh." Sean said as Bolt shrugged his shoulders.

"Come on move!" Bolt said as Flash stood his ground.

"Nah, for that stupid shocking shit you pulled I don't feel like it." Flash said as Bolt smiled and shook his head.

"You asked for it." Bolt said as his arm began to fade away. He stuck it through Flash who was completely grossed out. He came back with his Calculus book. Flash felt sick as he ran off to the bathroom at great speed. Bolt and Sean busted out laughing as they started to walk down the hall. "You were right that was funny." Bolt said as he ran into someone. Bolt ran into Chrissy making her knock her books down.

"I'm sorry." Bolt said picking up her books.

"It's no problem." She said quickly and leaving.

"What's her hurry?" Bolt said as he watched the fox/rabbit leave. Sean started to laugh earning a strange look from Bolt.

"Oh you'll be seeing her soon." Sean said as he continued to walk.

"Stupid future predicting fox." Bolt muttered under his breath.

"I heard that." Sean said as the bell rang starting to first day. Bolt walked into his Calculus classed and took a seat in the middle. He waited for the class start when he saw the same girl he ran into walk in. She saw him and looked at him confused.

"I think you have the wrong class." She said as she looked at him.

"No I'm where I'm supposed to be. This is room G5 right?" Bolt asked looking up to the girl.

"Yes, but I seriously think you're in the wrong classroom." Chrissy said. Before Bolt could answer the teacher walked in and quickly started to take attendance.

"Haley the Hedgehog…Bolt the Hedgehog." The teacher said as Bolt raised his hand. Chrissy's mouth dropped as she looked at Bolt.

"Thought you would judge me am I right?" Bolt said as Chrissy closed her mouth and looked frustrated.

"I didn't judge you." She snapped back at him.

"So because I'm not wearing glasses or sitting straight means I shouldn't be in this class?" Bolt said looking at her.

"If you're trying to make fun of the way I am I can tell you now it's not going to work because I don't care what other people think." She said as they started writing down the notes.

"You have to care what other people think about you. It's basic human nature." Bolt said as she rolled her eyes.

"News flash I'm not human." She said as he was the one who rolled his eyes now.

"You know what I mean by that. You can't honestly say you don't care what other people think about you." Bolt said as Chrissy turned to him.

"I can and I did." She said as Bolt smirked.

"Then you wouldn't care that there is a piece of total paper stuck to your shoe." He said as she quickly looked down panicked.

"What?" She said as he laughed.

"See you do care. It's nothing to be ashamed about everybody is that way." He said as she rolled her eyes.

'_This is going to be a long day.' _Chrissy thought as she focused back on her notes. Meanwhile on the other side of the school a peach hedgehog will long quills and lavender eyes was sitting in her class. She was wearing a black crop top and a ruffle mini skirt. She interestingly was wearing Air Jordans that looked a little big for her. She sighed as she watched the clock ticked. She was in her least favorite class…English. Even though it was her first day in high school she wasn't excited by how the day was going so far. Suddenly Shade came into the classroom with a note in his hand.

"Um…is there a Suzanne Annette the Hedgehog here?" Shade asked as Suzy raised her head off the desk annoyed.

"It's Suzy." She corrected. She hated whenever people called her Suzanne it made he sound like a hillbilly.

"Ok…you need to come with me." She looked over to Shade and smiled. She already noticed her day getting better. She grabbed her backpack and walked out of the classroom. "Why am I leaving class?" She asked walked down the empty hallway.

"There was a problem in your schedule and mine or something like that." Shade said as they continued to walk.

"I'm guessing you're a sophomore." She said as she looked at Shade. He was slightly taller then her and he looked it.

"Yup, good guessing and I'm guessing you're one too." He said as she blushed.

"I'm actually a freshman." She said nervously. He laughed at his own mistake which made her giggle too.

"Suzy!" A voice called out. Suzy sighed as Shade turned around confused. A yellow and baby blue hedgehog was walking straight towards her. He had deep blue eyes and was wearing a red, black, and white Marc Ecko shirt with black jeans that had red stitching. He had white, black, and red Nike's and he looked mad. Shade recognized him and smiled.

"Hey AJ." Shade said nicely.

"Don't 'Hey' me. What are you doing with my sister?" He said as Shade looked back and forth at both of them.

"She's your sister!?" Shade said in complete shock.

"Yes she is! What are you two doing by yourselves!?" He said looking at Suzy.

"Are schedules had problems and we were going to the office to fix them. Is that a problem?" Suzy said putting her hands on her hips. AJ backed off a bit, but still had a glare on both of them.

"I'm watching you." AJ said towards Shade as he walked away.

"AJ is your brother?" Shade said still in shock.

"Yes Aaron Jesse is." Suzy said crossing her arms.

"Aaron Jesse? That's what his name is!" Shade said as started to laugh a bit. Suzy couldn't help it and started to laugh too. "Man, we really got to get to the office. I don't want to make you miss the rest of your first day." Shade said as Suzy smiled.

"I'm not missing much." She said as they walked down the hall. The bell soon rang and the halls were flooded again. A red cat with lavender eyes was walking down the halls or should I say running at top speed down the halls. Ever since Sonic, Shadow, and the others graduated the school became one for the gifted. The students constantly used their powers in the halls and classrooms. The red cat was the daughter of none other then Static the Hedgehog and Midnight the Cat. Her name was Tsunami and she was racing towards the front office. When she came into the office she noticed a black panther sitting one of the chairs impatiently tapping his foot. He had bright green eyes and was wearing dark jeans with a baby blue T-shirt that had the phrase, "Do you think I'm listening?" He had blue and white Nike's on and two silver dog tags with one gold one. He looked up to look at Tsunami who rolled her eyes.

"Well, well, well isn't Tusi!" The panther said getting up from his seat. He towered over Tsunami who had her arms crossed.

"I told you not to call me that or talk to me Lazarus." She said through her teeth. He smirked at her as she kept her stance.

"What happened to the friendship we had?" He said giving kitty eyes to her. She scoffed at him as she turned to face the desk.

"You really think that is going to work on me? My mother was the originator of 'kitty eyes'. As for our so called 'friendship' it went down the drain when you found being a jerk was more fun." She said as Lazarus was taken back a bit but quickly recovered. Before he could say another thing an elderly cat walked out with papers in her hands. "Excuse Miss. Everson can I switch out of my fourth period Biology?" Tsunami asked the cat.

"Why do you want to switch?" She asked in curiosity.

"I rather not say." She said as Lazarus raised an eyebrow. He took out his schedule and looked back a Tsunami.

"You're switching because of me." He said quickly and swiftly. He was remarkably agile which made Tsunami more annoyed.

"And if I am?" She tested him.

"I'll switch too." He said with a smirk. Tsunami snapped her head towards him and glared.

"You wouldn't." She said.

"Miss. Everson may I switch as well?" He asked politely. Tsunami glared at him.

"I changed my mind Miss. Everson. Thank you." She said grabbing her paper and turning towards Lazarus. "If that's the game you want to play so be it." She whispered to him as she stalked her way out of the room. He smirked with satisfaction and turned to watch her leave.

"Never mind Miss. Everson. I'll be perfect where I am now." He said as he walked out of the office. Two periods of the first day down seven to go.


	2. Crushes!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters._

_(A/N): Ok I know it's confusing for some people to sort out all the characters, but don't worry I'll soon make an OC chapter like I did in "High School?" And I forgot to mention the creators of the OCs and I'll do that when I introduce everyone. Enjoy chapter 2!_

At a locker stood a white hedgehog with short quills. She had four locks of grey hair on the right side of her head that look like they should be the only ones there and three locks pointing the other direction and two framing her right eye. She had grey eyes and a white muzzle with a long grey braid. She was wearing a long sleeved, ringlet white and grey shirt with grey pants and boots. The one thing that made her different from the other students was her robotic hands.

"Hey R2D2!" A tiger said coming up to her with a group of her friends. She kept her back to him not wanting to see him. "How's it going robo?" He said as his friends laughed dumbly. Suddenly the tiger was pushed back by another hedgehog.

"Back off!" He said. He was a red hedgehog with quills like Shadow and a mop of red hair on his head. He was wearing a grey baseball cap backwards and two locks of hair were sticking out. He had a light tan muzzle and ice blue eyes with a small fang on the right side of his mouth. He was wearing a red shirt with black pants that had two belts hanging off his waist. One had a skull buckle the other was red. He had fingerless gloves with spiked bracelets and high knee boots with five grey straps. He had grey headphones and a gold chain around his neck. The tiger scoffed as he and his group of friends left. "Are you ok Lilac?" He asked concerned about the white hedgehog.

"I'm fine thanks Roddy." She said quietly.

"No problem Doll." He said making her smiled a bit. He was about to say something else when the bell cut him off. He sighed as he looked at her. "See you later." He said as he walked to his class.

"Bye." She said quietly and disappointed. When she turned around to walk to her classroom she ran into a light brown squirrel/cat. She had cat ears and a squirrel tail with long brown curly hair and a pink headband. She was wearing a pink shirt with a white undershirt and jean skirt. She had pink converse high-tops which she folded down. She was smiling brightly at Lilac who looked at her strangely.

"He totally likes you!" She squealed as Lilac blushed.

"I don't think he does Liecy." Lilac said as the two walked to their class.

"Oh come on! He totally does! He always hangs out with you, walks you home, and he just protected you from those jerks." She said with a smile still on her face.

"He's just being a good friend." Lilac said quietly.

"Sure." Liecy said with a wink. Outside of the school some students had free period on being the son of Alchemy and Jerry, younger brother of Liecy. He was a green cat/squirrel with cat ears and a squirrel tail. He had brown hair that was to his jaw-line covering his eyes. He was wearing a short-sleeved, red hoodie with dark jeans and black converses. He was holding a video camera in his hands as he sat under a tree. He started filming around him to see if he had a good spot when someone jumped in front of his camera.

"Hi Conner!" said a very light purple almost white hedgehog. She had quills that ended at her shoulders with gold streaks and yellow eyes. She was wearing a yellow shirt with a white crop-hoodie. She had a white bubble skirt with pale yellow boots.

"God Amber! You scared the crap out of me!" Conner said putting his hand to his chest to see if his heart was still beating.

"What are you doing? Filming again?" She asked sitting next to him and bringing her knees to her chest.

"What else do I do?" He said smirking as she rolled her eyes. He started filming around himself again when he spotted Serenity walking with Julian. "Who's that?" He said standing up and zooming in.

"That's Serenity the Hedgehog." Amber said getting up. "She's Varsity captain of the soccer team." She added as he started walking away from the tree towards her, but was stopped by Tyler.

"Hey Conner, what's up man?" Tyler said as Ruby skidded to a stop next to him.

"Nothing much, where's Onyx?" He asked him as he looked at Ruby.

"He doesn't have free period this period." She said smiling.

"That sucks, anyways what is it you want?" He said in a non-rude way.

"Can you film me doing this trick I learned?" He asked holding his bored in his hands. Tyler and Conner were good friends ever since Conner started to film Tyler and his crew. Conner looked over to Serenity and sighed.

"Sure let's go." He said as Tyler got his board and started to skate down the school. Serenity watched them pass by and smiled.

"They always find time to skate don't they?" She turned to Julian.

"Have you ever seen them without their boards?" Julian asked dramatically as Serenity laughed. Suddenly Julian's phone went off. "What is it AJ?" He asked annoyed. "What?" He said angry and shocked as Serenity looked at him confused. "You can't be serious…I'll talk to you later." He said hanging up his phone.

"What's going on?" She asked still confused.

"Apparently there might be something going on with my sister and your brother." He said annoyed.

"Aw…that's so cute!" She cooed as Julian glared at her. "Oh! I mean it's wrong. Totally wrong!" She said holding back her laughter. Julian rolled his eyes and huffed. She thought of something and looked at him putting her hands on her hips. "Wait a second, what's wrong with my brother?" She said as Julian eyes widened.

"Uh…nothing. I just don't want my sister dating so early." He said as Serenity rolled her eyes.

"Like you should talk. You're the ladies' man of the school." She said as Julian tried to hide his smile. She rolled her eyes as they continued to walk. Tsunami was walking to class next to a slightly orange color hedgehog with yellow eyes. She had long quills with bangs across her forehead. She was wearing a black baby doll top with Bermuda jean shorts. She had black sandals with a silver chain around her neck.

"I can't believe I have biology with the most arrogant and annoying boy on the planet." Tsunami huffed.

"Technically he's not a boy; he's more of a panther." The orange hedgehog said as Tsunami glared at her. "I'm just saying." She said putting her hands up in defense.

"Whatever Topaz." She said rolling her eyes.

"Speak of the devil." Topaz said as Lazarus made his way towards Tsunami.

"Would you mind if I walk you to _our _next class?" He asked with a crooked smile.

"In matter of fact I do mind. I'll see you at lunch Topaz." She said saying by to her friend and walking away from Lazarus, but he followed her quickly.

"So how was your summer?" He asked her trying to make conversation.

"I told you not to talk to me." She said turning the corner sharply.

"Come on Tusi." He said with pleading eyes.

"Does there seem to be a problem here Lazarus?" A voice said coming behind both of them. They both turned around to see a blue hedgehog with black markings in a blue trench coat. He also had black jeans and a black T-shirt with dark purple eyes.

"Hey Hydro." Lazarus said upbeat successfully hiding his nerves.

"So Lazarus, are you bugging my sister _again_?" He said looking at the black panther.

"Yes." Tsunami said. Hydro looked at her, but quickly snapped her head back to Lazarus.

"I was just walking to my next class which she happens to be in." He said innocently as Tsunami rolled her eyes. Hydro glared at him and raised his hands towards Lazarus. He shot water out of them which Lazarus dodged very quickly, but eventually got slammed against a locker.

"Don't. Mess. With. _My._ Little. Sister!" He said through his teeth as he let him fall to the floor. He walked off as Tsunami looked at Lazarus with a little guilt at him. She walked off not looking back at him. He got up and rubbed his shoulder and quickly made it to his biology class.

"Nice for you to join us Mr. Panther." The teacher said as Lazarus smiled. "Please take a seat with Tsunami." He said pointing to her. Her eyes widened as he sat down next to her. This even made her feel guiltier.

"Are you ok?" She asked turning to him. He raised an eyebrow as he faced her.

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry I know how protective brothers can be." He said comforting her as much as he could do. She smiled halfheartedly as they focus on the class. Next door was Chemistry and Roddy was standing over a burner with a beaker on it.

"When are you going to ask her out?" A light brown squirrel/wolf said. He had wolf ears with a squirrel tail and grey eyes. He was wearing a red graphic tee that said, "Nerds need lovin' too" He had a white un-buttoned shirt over that and blue jeans with white vans.

"When I know she likes me back. I told you this last year Andrew!" Roddy said looking at the light brown squirrel/wolf.

"I'm just saying. You always talk about her and you spend most of your classes day dreaming about her." Andrew said putting his hands in the air.

"I don't spend all my time thinking about her! Not her face with her beautiful grey eyes and soft quills and-"He said going into his fantasy world before Andrew yelled at him.

"Don't pour that-"But it was too late. The chemical mixture started to foam over the beaker and table. "Don't think about her. Huh?" Andrew said as they tried to stop the over-flowing. Roddy rolled his eyes as the teacher came to help. Lunch finally rolled in and everybody was relieved. AJ and Lazarus were waiting in the lunch line talking about their day so far.

"So Hydro knocked you into the lockers and said to stay away from Tsunami?" AJ said grabbing an apple.

"Yes, what is it with overprotective older brothers?" Lazarus said grabbing some pudding.

"Its boys like you that really set us off." He said as Lazarus rolled his eyes. "So are you going to stay away from her now?"

"Nope." He said making a popping sound on the p.

"What about Hydro?" AJ asked confused.

"He'll have to get over it eventually." Lazarus said with a smirk as AJ rolled his eyes. Suddenly a red hedgehog with three locks of black hair covering his amazing emerald eyes. He rolled down the sleeves of his baggy black hoodie to cover his two birthmarks on his arms. One was in the shape of an emerald the other in the shape of a flame. He had black pants on with a chain that had an iron ball at the end. He had some black runners and a dog tag that had an emerald with a flame on it and his name engraved. _Derek. _

"Hey Derek." AJ said to his friend who took a spot next to him in the line.

"Hey. I heard you got into a fight." Derek said looking at Lazarus.

"Wow, word spreads fast. It was just a little something between me and Hydro." Lazarus said flicking his hand in the air like it meant nothing.

"When are you going to stop bugging her?" Derek asked emotionlessly.

"Only the future will tell." He said with a smirk as AJ and Derek looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Suzy was walking across the cafeteria to a green hedgehog with dark green eyes. She was wearing a bright green dress with a dark green belt and dark green gloves. She had a chain necklace with a white carved emerald rose.

"Hey Suzy!" She called out before she could get to the table.

"Hey Ivy." Suzy said sitting next to her friend. "Where's Nicole?" She asked looking around.

"She's walking over here now!" Ivy said pointing behind her. A light blue wolf/squirrel was walking towards them. She had wolf ears and a squirrel tail with gold eyes and light blue hair which she pulled up into a ponytail and the ends were flipped out. She was wearing a purple shirt with a denim skirt and brown boots. "Hey Nicole!" Ivy called out again.

"My our we energetic today?" She said as Ivy giggled.

"Aren't I'm always?" She said as Nicole rolled her eyes playfully.

"Anyways what is this I hear about you and Shade?" Nicole said looking at Suzy.

"Nothing." She said looking down at her food.

"Don't give me that! If it was nothing, why would AJ come to me and tell me to keep an eye on you?" She said putting her hands on her hips.

"He did what?!" She asked snapping her head up. Before Nicole could say anything Suzy jumped up from her seat and started marching her way to her brother's table. "What makes you think you can butt into my life?!" She said slamming her hands against the table and glaring at AJ. Lazarus tried to hold back some laughter as Derek smirked at AJ's face.

"I'm your older brother! I have to protect you!" He said now standing up.

"I'm not five anymore Aaron! I can take car of myself!" Suzy said pointing her finger into his chest.

"No you can't! You don't know Shade like I do!" He said as some people started to stair.

"You don't know him at all! You just saw me walking with him and automatically you hate him! There's nothing wrong with him!" She snapped back as Nicole and Ivy came.

"I'm not the only one! Julian knows and I bet Dad won't be too happy to know either!" AJ snapped.

"I can't believe you're freaking out because I was just walking with a boy! He's not even my boyfriend!" She yelled at him.

"Ok let's talk about this outside." Julian said pushing them outside.

"No! You two have no right to pry into my personal life. Secondly he was just walking me to the office and thirdly you two need to open your eyes and see that I can handle myself!" Suzy snapped at both of them. She stormed off with Nicole and Ivy walking behind her.

"Wow, you guys really fucked up." Lazarus said as AJ and Julian glared at him. Outside the cafeteria was a white echidna/bat. He had bat ears and fangs with sparklingly blue eyes. He was wearing green unzipped sweatshirt with a yellow one underneath. He had dark jeans with yellow, green, and white Nike's. He had a silver chain around his neck and spiked gloves on his hands. He was tapping his foot impatiently as he looked around.

"Finally!" He said as a black hedgehog with a red mane of fur around her neck. She orange streaks in her hair and gold eyes. She was wearing a white muscle shit with a black biker's jacket and black legged jeans with silver boots and fingerless gloves. She was holding hands with a black chameleon that had gold eyes. He was wearing a black hoddie with a white shirt underneath and black jeans with a silver chain hanging off of it. He had spiked bracelets with black runners and no gloves.

"Cool it Brice." The hedgehog said while walking up to the echidna.

"You took valuable lunch time away from me Pamilyn." Brice said to the hedgehog who rolled her eyes. "What were you and Kendan doing anyways?" HE said looking at the black chameleon. They both blushed as they smiled. "Never mind I don't want to know." He said walking into the cafeteria. Brice Pamilyn, and Kendan saw Suzy pass by them on the bridge of tears when Brice suddenly bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry." Nicole said quickly and then rushing over to her friend. Brice was stunned by her beauty and froze watching her leave.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" Kendan said waving his hand in front of Brice's face.

"Yeah, yeah, cool. Let's get lunch." He said as he walked to the line. Pamilyn and Kendan looked at each other confused, but shrugged off following there friend. The bell rang and everybody started to make their way to their classes. Hydro was sitting in his music/choir class. They combined the classes since many people joined band instead of music. Music was basically playing an instrument not part of the band. Like guitar, piano, bass, etc. He was sitting in front of the piano that was in the front right corner when the teacher walked in.

"Welcome back class! I see many new faces and many familiar ones. Let's get started by seeing the new students' talents. First up Emily Rivers. Hydro tried to think back where he could remember that name, but gave up quickly. He didn't care that much. Emily Rivers was indeed the child of Darren "Romeo" Rivers and Karen Purnup, but she was nothing like her mother and father. She was quiet and kind to everybody. She sang for the class and she was alright. Not bad, not good just alright. She said down as the teacher called out more people. Some people played instruments some sang. Hydro really started to get bored. "Next up Lauren Romaro." The teacher said as Lauren walked up to the class.

'_Romaro? Where have I heard that? Oh! One of Dad's friends…must be his daughter.'_ Hydro thought to himself as he leaned against the piano.

'_And you're right. My Dad and your Dad are like best friends.' _Lauren said as Hydro sat up straight and looked at her. She didn't make eye contact with and looked at the class. She began to sing and everybody-including Hydro-was pleasantly surprised. When she finished everybody stood up and clapped.

'_Not bad.' _He thought directly to her. She smiled and sat down. The class continued on with more students performing. The bell soon rang and Hydro walked over to Lauren.

"Mind reader huh?" He said as she turned around and smiled.

"Yup and I'm guessing you have the power over water." She said as he smirked.

"Good guess. How'd you know?" He asked sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Static's son right?" She said as he nodded. "My Dad told me a lot of stories about him and his other friends back in their senior year." She said as she smiled.

"Let me guess you heard of there famous 'prank wars'." He said putting air quotes around prank wars.

"Yeah and my Mom told me that she smoked your Dad's group." She said smiling.

"She wishes, my Dad creamed everybody." Hydro said as Lauren rolled her eyes.

"No you wish." She said smirking as he looked down at her.

"Hydro let's go!" Roddy said as him and Andrew waited at the door.

"I'll see you later _Romaro._" He said walking off.

"Later _Hedgehog._" She said repeating the way he talked to her. Hydro rolled his eyes as he walked to his friends.

"What was that?" Andrew asked smiling.

"What was what?" Hydro asked acting like nothing happened.

"You were totally flirting with that girl." Roddy said as Hydro raised an eyebrow at both of them.

"I wasn't flirting. She was just the daughter of my Dad's friend." Hydro explained as Roddy and Andrew rolled their eyes.

"Oh please you two were totally flirting!" Andrew said.

"If you two girls are done can we please go to power practice?" Hydro said as he walked over to the guys' locker room dropping the situation.

_(A/N): Ok Chapter 2 done! Anyways I'll like to thank all the people who contributed to the characters in this story._

_Thank you:_

_CrazyNutSquirrel_

_Static the Electric Hedgehog_

_Spark the Hedgehog123_

_cloveria1215 _

_theRASTAproject_

_IcyKnuckles_

_Thank you guys again your characters are great! And for people who are having a hard time to follow I will post a OC explanation. _


	3. Power Practice!

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): Ok I made a major mistake in the last chapter. Conner Mondair is supposed to have green hair and brown eyes not brown hair and green eyes. Sorry cloveria my bad._

The last period of everybody in the school was the same. _Power Practice. _It was like gym except instead of playing sports you had to practice your powers. Everybody was broken into seven groups. Sophomore girls, sophomore boys, junior girls, junior boys, senior girls, senior boys, and freshman(since the class was so small). Everybody was required to dress out in a CMHS shirt, gym shorts, and running shorts just like in regular Gym. Tyler was standing next to Conner as they waited for the teacher.

"Do you know who the new teacher is?" Tyler asked Conner

"I don't know, but my Dad says it's someone we know." Conner said as a whistle was blown. Brice was talking with Julian when he saw who walked in. His mouth dropped and his eyes bugged out when he saw his father walk in with Sonic.

"No way!" Brice said as everybody lined up.

"Hey everybody! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, but don't call me 'Mr. Hedgehog' call me Sonic. Anyways me and Brice's father Knuckles is here to teach you about your powers. I know you guys are seniors, but it's either fail this class or mess around with your powers for two hours?" Sonic said walking around with Knuckles. "And who better to teach you your powers then G.U.N agents like us and graduates of this school." Sonic said proudly as Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"Enough talk let's see these powers. Who wants to go first?" Knuckles said looking around. Derek and Julian stepped out of the line and decided to get this over with.

"Hey Knuckles, Sonic." Julian said walking over to them.

"Hey Julian! You should know that your Dad is teaching the sophomores." Sonic said as Julian grimaced. Derek looked up at Sonic. "Don't worry your Dad isn't teaching anything." Sonic said as Derek sighed in relief.

"Ok let's see those powers." Knuckles said as Julian and Derek stepped into the center of the gym.

"Ladies first." Julian bowed as Derek smirked and rolled his eyes. Derek closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose. His eyes shot open and unlike his Dad his pupils turned ice blue. He gathered the air around him and started to make wind. He forced the wind between his hands and made pure ice he chucked it over to Sonic who grabbed it and tossed it to Knuckles.

"Very Ni-"Sonic said before Derek raised his hand again telling him to wait. He pointed his hand at Julian. His eyes turned gold when he looked towards Julian. Suddenly Julian's eyes became gold as his mouth dropped.

"Knuckles you should know that Brice likes someone." Julian said as he snapped his head over to Knuckles. Knuckles raised an eyebrow as Brice's eyes widened.

"Hypnosis, very nice." Sonic said as Derek's eyes returned to normal and Julian regained control of himself. Julian shook his head and glared at Derek.

"My turn." Julian said as his pupils turned dark blue as his hands stared to glow. He put his hands in front of himself and pointed them towards Derek. The same blue glow that was around Julian's hands went around Derek. Suddenly Derek's eyes popped out and he couldn't move. He tried his best to break free, but Julian's hold was too strong. Julian smirked with satisfaction and tightened his eyes. He lifted Derek in the air and thrown him against the wall (not roughly). Derek eyes glowed ice blue as he froze Julian's feet to the ground.

"Ok, ok I think we should end this." Sonic said as Julian let go Derek and Derek unfroze Julian. They shook hands and walked back to the line. "Ok who's next?" Sonic asked as boys continued to step forward showing their powers. Eventually Conner and Tyler stood up and faced each other. Tyler was carrying his skateboard with him which made Sonic and Knuckles confused.

"Uh…Tyler we know you like skateboarding, but you don't really need your board." Knuckles said as Tyler smiled.

"Oh don't worry Knuckles this is my power." Tyler said walking to the underside of the gym. "Go for it Conner!" Tyler called out as Conner's pupils turned bright green. He lifted a rock from under him and made it float. He started flicking rocks at Tyler as Tyler eye got on his board. Tyler started to float in the air on his board without anything on his board.

"Levitation and earth power very nice." Sonic said writing it down on a board. They got down and took a bow as they went back to the line. The practice continued on with everybody performing their powers. Brice luckily didn't have to go since Knuckles already knew his powers. At the other gym the senior girls were getting ready for their practice. Serenity was talking to Ginger when they got a text from Julian.

_You'll never guess whose are new coach…Knuckles and Sonic!_

Serenity's and Ginger's eyes widened when they read the text. All the Power Practice coaches were new could it be their parents.

"Ok girls line up." Luna said walking in. Ginger tried to hide herself behind Serenity, but it was no use. "Hi sweetie!" Luna said towards Ginger. All the girls started to giggle as Ginger lowered her head. "Hello everybody I'm Mrs. Romaro, but I rather be called Luna. Anyways I'm not going to bore you with a long speech. So, you wants to show off their powers first.

"I'll go." Serenity said as she moved to the corner of the gym. She ran extremely fast around the gym one hundred times in less then two seconds. Everybody clapped as she moved to the center of the gym. "Chaos control!" She said and she was back in front of Ginger. She learned how to do chaos control without an emerald last year, but still needs it for other attacks. Luna smiled and wrote her powers down on the bored. Some more girls went when Liecy and Nicole decided to go. They stood in the center of the gym and faced each other. Liecy put her hands out face up as purple and blue sparkles came around her. She moved her hands gracefully around her as the sparkles came around Nicole. Nicole didn't move she knew her cousin wouldn't hurt her. Nicole was lifter in the air and moved all around with the sparkles around her. Liecy put her down genteelly as they sparkles disappeared.

"Very nice Liecy." Luna said as she wrote some more on her board. Liecy smiled as she turned to Nicole. Nicole smiled as she raised her hands in front of her. Air gathered around her hands and she shot her hands up. Suddenly snow started to fall over the gym as everybody started to cheer. Luna made the snow stop from landing on the ground as Nicole stopped it all together. Nicole smiled to see her powers along with Luna's. Like Brice, Ginger didn't have to perform her powers of water. Outside on the soccer field the junior boys were setting up for their practice. By now the rumors of the parents being the coaches were already heard. Hydro, Andrew, and Roddy were all talking about the rumor.

"I don't think my Dad will do it. He would have said something to me." Roddy said as he crossed his arms.

"You never know." Andrew said as Hydro smirked.

"I know someone who does." Hydro said as Andrew and Roddy looked at him confused. "Sean!" Hydro called out as Sean turned his head towards Hydro. Sean and Onyx came to Hydro.

"What's up?" Sean asked as he stopped by.

"Who's the co-"Hydro was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Ok guys line up!" Static said as he made his way to the field followed by Reese.

"Why me?" Hydro said as he dragged himself to the end of the line.

"Sean Romaro and Hydro the Hedgehog step forward." Reese said as Sean and Hydro dragged themselves to their spot.

"Ok let's go." Static said stepping into the center of the field.

"What?" Hydro said looking confusedly at his Dad.

"You're going to fight me. Now come on." Static said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?" Hydro complained as he walked to the center of the field.

"Grow up and deal with it." Static said as he stood across from him. Electricity surged around his hands as he smirked at his son.

"Fine Dad don't say I didn't give you the option of not being embarrassed in front of your new students." Hydro said as he collected water from the air.

"Don't worry about I'm pretty sure I'll be fine." Static said as Reese rolled his eyes.

"Would the cocky son and father just start already?" Reese said as the class tried to hold back some laughter. Static shot an electric ball at Hydro which he quickly blocked with a water shield.

"Not bad." Static said as Hydro smirked.

"I was taught from the best…Mom that is." Hydro said as Static charged him at a great speed, but Hydro jumped over him and landed on the other side of the field. Hydro made it rain, but another kid in the class kept a shield over the class to prevent them from getting wet. "You're on my turf now." Hydro said as Static shook his head.

"You should always know when there's a storm there's lightening." Static said as he made a lightening bolt from the sky hit Hydro, but he dodged it quickly. Hydro turned some raindrops into ice crystals and flinged them at Static. Static shot them down with sparks as Reese came out of the force field.

"I know you guys like to fight each other, but we don't have the whole period to do this. Can you do this at home?" Reese said as Hydro stopped the storm and crossed his arms along with Static.

"Fine." They both murmured as they returned to the class.

"Ok…Hydro water powers, speed, and…" Reese said writing down as Static finished for him.

"…can breathe underwater." Static said as Reese wrote it down.

"Sean…can predict the future." Reese said as he wrote it down. "Who's next?"

"Me and Roddy." Andrew said as they walked to the center of the field.

"Ok, start whenever you want to." Static said as Andrew smirked. He shot out fire of his hands as Roddy back flipped out of the way. "Don't burn the field now." Static said as he looked at the burnt spot on the grass. Roddy landed on his feet and smirked. Andrew threw another fire ball at Roddy who disappeared. He reappeared behind Andrew and kicked him down.

"Teleportation and fire…nice." Reese said nodding in approval. More guys went and it soon was Onyx's and Kendan's turn.

"Uh…one of my powers is really hard to show." Kendan said to Reese and Static.

"What is it?" Static said looking at him confused.

"The power of darkness." Kendan said smiling sheepishly.

"Oh that won't be hard just make it night." Reese said as Kendan shrugged his shoulders and pointed his hands up in the air. The clear blue sky suddenly became pitch black with stars lighting the sky.

"Cool." A kid said in the background. Kendan smiled and made it day again. He then walked over to the goal post which was made out of steel. He stopped a few feet away with it and he raised his hands and made to goal post bend and twist. He eventually made it go back to its original shape.

"Power of steel and darkness…never seen them together like that." Static said as Kendan returned back to the line.

"Ok everybody jump up when I saw so." Onyx said in a low voice.

"Why?" The same kid who said cool asked.

"Trust him, just do it." Sean said as Onyx moved into the center of the field. He jumped into the air.

"Jump." He said as everybody did. He punched the ground and it sent a shock wave throughout the whole school causing an earthquake. He landed on the ground as everybody looked around the school.

"Earthquakes, very nice." Reese said writing down. Onyx returned to the group silently. The junior girls were out in the back parking lot waiting for their coach to arrive.

"Ok girls line up!" Rouge said walking into the building.

"No!" Ruby said falling on her knees.

"Don't be so overdramatic Ruby." Rouge said putting her hands on her hips. Ruby dragged herself behind Topaz as she giggled.

"Can I go first?" Lauren said raising her hand.

"I don't know can you?" Rouge asked as Lauren rolled her eyes.

"_May _I go first?" Lauren said as Rouge smiled and nodded. Lauren walked into the center and turned around swiftly. "Does anybody feel hot?" She asked as the majority of the class raised their hand. Lauren smiled and took a deep breath. Suddenly a rush of cool air came around the class and they started to shiver.

"V-v-very n-n-n-i-ice." Rouge said as Lauren smiled and walked back to the group.

"Oh, I can read minds too." Lauren said as Rouge nodded and wrote it down.

"Who-"Rouge was caught off bye Ebony.

"Me and Lilac!" Ebony said as she pulled Lilac to the center of the parking lot. Lilac hung her head down as she was being pulled. "Don't worry Lilac, it will be fine." Ebony said comforting her. Ebony pulled out her hammer and walked back from Lilac. Lilac lifted her hands towards Ebony and fired missiles from them. Ebony knocked them away from her like they were baseballs. Ebony ran around Lilac to show her speed and was done.

"Thank you ladies." Rouge said writing down their powers. Few girls showed their powers when Ruby and Topaz were up. Ruby sighed annoyed as she walked into the center of the parking lot.

"Topaz you go first." Ruby said as Topaz smiled and nodded. She started lifting girls in the air with her powers and cars and other things as well.

"Um my other power is too dangerous to perform." Topaz said nervously.

"Don't worry Hun, just tell me what it is." Rouge said as Topaz rubbed the back of her head.

"I can make the air poisonous." She said quietly as Ruby sighed in the center of the parking lot.

"Do I have to do this? You already know my power." Ruby complained to her Mom.

"Just do it Ruby!" Topaz said as Ruby rolled her eyes. She walked up to two cars and lifted them both up with ease. She placed them back carefully and walked back to the girls.

"Happy now!" She said crossing her arms. Rouge sighed and wrote down her daughter's powers.

"Teenagers." She said as Ruby passed by.

"Parents." She said as Rouge laughed. The sophomore boys were on the track field waiting for their coaches. Shade and Bolt were talking to each other about the coaches.

"Line your lazy asses up guys!" Two familiar voices said. Shade and Bolt looked behind them in horror to see both Shadow and Spark standing there.

"Shit!" Bolt said as he got into line.

"I told you I'd make this year fun." Spark said to his son.

"This isn't my idea of fun." Bolt said as Spark smirked.

"It's mine." He said as he walked to the front and stood by Shadow. "I think everybody knows who is going to go first." Spark said as everybody turned to Bolt and Shade.

"That's right! Bolt and Shade get up here!" Shadow said as they dragged themselves to the front. They both started walking to the front, but were stopped.

"Where are you two going? You don't think you're facing each other do you?" Spark said as he and Shadow laughed.

"You're facing us." Shadow said as Bolt smirked and Shade dropped his head.

"Fine, let's go Daddy dearest." Bolt said as Spark walked out to the field. Both of their hands were surging with electricity. Bolt shot an electricity ball at Spark as Spark rolled his eyes. He let the ball phase right through him as he looked at Bolt.

"Rookie move." Spark said as Bolt glared. Bolt did something Spark never thought he learned. He phased into the ground disappearing from his sight. He phased back up under Spark electrocuting one half of his body while he froze the other. Spark broke off from the ice and sent electric sparks out through the ground. Bolt came out of the ground and Spark quickly charged him. Bolt flipped over him and kicked him to the ground. Spark landed on his feet, but Bolt swung another kick which he quickly ducked from. He swung his foot on the ground to trip Bolt and got up putting his foot on his chest. "Did you seriously think you could beat your Dad?" Spark asked looking down at his son. Bolt smirked at his father.

"Yes." He said as he grabbed Spark's leg and electrocuted him and threw him on the other side of the field. "First rule: Don't get too cocky. You taught that to me Dad." Bolt said to his father on the ground. Spark got up and dusted himself off.

"I guess I'm getting too old for this." Spark sighed as Bolt started walking to the group. Spark swung his foot under Bolt and shocked him. "Then again it's all about what's in here." Spark said tapping the side of his head.

"Ok you two can continue your never-ending battle at home. It's mine's and Shade's turn." Shadow said as Shade and him walked to the center of the field. Shadow pulled out his infamous green chaos emerald as Shade mouth dropped.

"Oh come on Dad! That's total BS that you get to use yours when I don't!" Shade complained as Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry I'm letting you use it for this." Shadow said chucking a blue chaos emerald at him. Shade grabbed it and smiled.

"Let the battle begin!" Spark said like a wrestling announcer. Shadow rolled his eyes as he looked over to his son.

"Chaos spear!" Shadow yelled as yellow spears flew out of his hands and towards Shade. Shade dodged them swiftly without any trouble and jumped high in the air and into a ball. He charged Shadow in a homing-attack which Shadow quickly dodged.

"Chaos spiral!" Shade yelled as he spun in the air like a drill and attacked Shadow in the ground. When the dust cleared Shade saw that his father wasn't there. He was suddenly kicked behind the back.

"You should know by now about chaos control." He said as they threw punches back and forth.

"Your right." He said as he disappeared in a flash of blue. "Chaos blast!" He said as Shadow got blasted with a blue explosion. Shadow skidded on the ground and charged at Shade. He flashed by Shade which made him confused, but soon realized his chaos emerald was gone.

"You need to learn to fight without this." He said holding his emerald. Shade huffed and went back to the group. Shadow back flipped back next to Spark who rolled his eyes.

"Seriously you don't have to do that every time when you need to get to me. Walking would work." Spark said as Shadow rolled his eyes. They started to let the boys show their powers when soon enough it was Lazarus's and AJ's turn. "Hey AJ you should know that your Dad is also coaching, but he had to go to the hospital because your Mom's giving birth." Spark said casually as AJ's eyes widened.

"What?! He's coaching!" AJ said as Lazarus smacked his forehead.

"You're more worried about that then the fact your Mom is in labor with your new brother or sister?" Lazarus said as AJ realized what the second thing Spark said.

"She's having a baby and they decided not to tell me!" AJ said as Spark rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah just show us your powers already!" Spark said pushing him on the field. AJ sighed and walked out with Lazarus. They faced each other as Lazarus smirked.

"Give me your best shot." Lazarus said as he moved his finger in the motion. AJ rolled his eyes as he stomped the ground and several different rocks of different shapes appeared in the air. He flung them all at Lazarus who yawned and dodged them with ease. He was dodging everything so fast her looked like a ghost. AJ jumped when he felt Lazarus tap him on the shoulder.

"How did you-"AJ said but was cut off by Lazarus.

"Agile…remember." Lazarus said as AJ rolled his eyes.

"Ok we have agility and the power over earth." Shadow said writing it down on the board. On the second soccer field the sophomore girls were chatting when their coach came in.

"Ok girls line up." Midnight said walking in with Blaze behind her. Tsunami and Amber turned around sharply and gasped. "Hi sweetie!" Midnight waved towards Tsunami as she blushed a mad red. Amber and Tsunami went to the back of the line and hid themselves from their mothers.

"Ok girls I'm Midnight and this is Blaze. Don't brother with our last names it's very confusing." Midnight said as she smiled to the group of girls.

"It comes with marrying a guy with the last name of hedgehog." Blaze said as most of the girls laughed. "Well enough talk who would like to go first?" Blaze said as girls hands shot up. Girls kept switching showing their powers back and forth before it came to Chrissy and Pamilyn. Chrissy explained to Midnight and Blaze how she inherited her father's incredible mind and that was her power. Pamilyn on the other hand stood in the center of the field and smiled brightly. She pointed to the soccer goal post and suddenly it started to rust and break down and she quickly made in back to normal.

"Time and Space! That's so cool!" Midnight said as she looked at Pamilyn. As Tsunami shook her head. Soon enough Amber and Tsunami had to go.

"But why do we have to go?" Amber said to Blaze.

"We don't want to be unfair just go ahead and knock them dead." Blaze said as Tsunami and Amber sighed. They walked into the center of the field and faced each other. Tsunami shot water at Amber as Amber shot fire towards Tsunami. When the water and fire collided steam was formed. Midnight and Blaze were smiling proudly as their daughters performed their same powers.

"That's my girl!" Midnight yelled and Tsunami couldn't but smile a bit. The freshmen were waiting for the arrival of their coach. Suzy and Ivy were talking when a very beautiful arctic fox started approach them. She had light blue fur with bangs like a familiar hedgehog we know (Spark) and she had a gold tail with gold hair. She had a gold necklace with a lightening bolt charm on it and she had magenta eyes like her mother.

"Where have you been all day Hailey?!" Ivy said throwing her hands dramatically in the air.

"Well you guys aren't in all the advanced classes and I wasn't at lunch because I had lunch detention." Hailey said as Suzy's and Ivy's eyes widened.

"Hey cuz, what's up?" Flash said putting an arm around his beloved cousin.

"Don't mess with me right now Flash!" Hailey said as Flash put his hands up defensively.

"How did you get lunch detention?" Suzy asked.

"Whoa you got lunch detention?!" Flash said as Hailey rolled her eyes.

"You guys are over-reacting! I got it because I was caught texting." Hailey said as Ivy and Suzy looked at each other.

"Let me guess you were texting Lorgo." Suzy said as Hailey blushed.

"She's blushing! It's true! I swear ever since he went to Napa you guys talk to each other like crazy! And you two are not even together!" Ivy said as Flash laughed.

"If Bolt or Dad found out we were dating he would be dead and then I would." Hailey said as Flash laughed even more.

"That is so true! I remember last year at our graduation dance Bolt shocked the guy you were dancing with." Flash said as he started to laugh harder.

"Don't make me do that to you." She said raising her fist that was surging with electricity.

"I don't understand Bolt liked Lorgo." Suzy said looking at her confused.

"It doesn't matter! As long as he is a boy and I'm a girl and if we get together that is going to look bad to Bolt and my Dad." Hailey said with a sigh. "And it's no point now he's all the way in Napa." Hailey said.

"Why did he even go to the other school? He has powers." Ivy said as Hailey crossed her arms.

"His parents wanted him to learn to control his powers more and sending him to the non-gifted school will apparently do that." Hailey said rolling her eyes.

"Are you kidding me!? Lorgo has the most control over his powers then I see any kid have!" Flash said as Suzy and Ivy nodded in agreement.

"Ok kids line up!" The coach said walking in.

"No way! It can't be…" Ivy said turning around to see her Mom standing there. "Mom!" She said running over to her Mom and hugging her. She was probably the only child that was happy their parent was coaching.

"Hey Ivy!" Rebecca said wrapping her arms around her daughter.

"You never told me you were coaching." She said pulling away.

"Surprise." She said smiling sheepishly. Ivy smiled and skipped back to Suzy, Hailey, and Flash. "Ok kids let's see some powers." Rebecca said as a few kids cheered. Ivy of course offered for her and Suzy to go first. They both faced each other and smiled. Suzy suddenly changed herself to look like Ivy and some people looked in awe as some glared in envy. Suzy changed back to herself and started read through everybody's mind.

"Yes there is a test next week Flash." Suzy said as Flash looked at her confused.

"Oh…I get it you can read minds. Cool!" Flash said as Suzy smiled. Ivy turn towards Flash and smiled brightly.

"Hailey shock me." Ivy said as Hailey raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Hailey asked confused.

"Shock me." She said more clearly.

"I'm not going to shock you!" Hailey yelled.

"I will." Flash said sending an electric ball at her. It hit her in the leg and she winced in pain. Everybody gasped except for Rebecca, Hailey, Flash, and Suzy. Suddenly the burn mark disappeared and Ivy jumped up cheerful as ever.

"Healing, shape shifting, and mind reading." Rebecca said writing it down. More kids started to go until Hailey and Flash went.

"We both have electrical powers and I can phase and freeze things." Hailey said as Flash sighed.

"I wanted to show my powers!" He complained.

"I just said them you can still show them." Hailey said as Flash smiled. He sent fireworks in the sky that spelled out his name just like his father use to do. Hailey put them out before they touched the ground. Practice was all done along with the first day of school. Too bad they had nine more months.


	4. Talk About Embarrassing

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters._

"I'm a brother!" AJ said busting into the school on the next day.

"We already know that." Lazarus said leaning against his locker.

"So what!? Shouldn't you be happy for me?" AJ said walking over to him.

"You think I would, but really I'm not." Lazarus said with a smirk as AJ rolled his eyes. Tyler, Ruby, and Onyx skated through the entrance and down the hall as people jumped out of the way. Bolt was walking down the hall with his sister when Tyler started to come down the hall. Bolt and Hailey continued to talk as they phased through Tyler, Ruby, and Onyx.

"Why are you walking me to class?" Hailey asked looking at Spark.

"What? Can't a brother walk his little sister to her class?" Bolt said as Hailey rolled her eyes.

"No." Hailey said as she entered her classroom closing the door on Bolt. Bolt rolled his eyes and laughed as Flash skidded to a stop by him.

"Hey what's up?" Flash said as the dust around him cleared.

"You need to learn to stop without kicking up dust." Bolt said fanning the dust away from him as Flash rolled his eyes. "You do know we only have two minutes until the bell rings." Bolt said looking at his watch as he pulled up his sunglasses on his head.

"Race you." Flash challenged as Bolt smirked.

"Bolt wins." Sean said coming from behind them.

"Stupid future predictor." Flash mumbled as he crossed his arms. Bolt and Sean laughed as Sean eyes widened.

"Bells going to ring in forty-five seconds you guys better go." Sean said since his class was near the area they were. Before they couldn't even look at each other they both blasted down the hall in opposite directions. Bolt made it in his class with time to spare and he saw Chrissy sitting there with her head down reading. Bolt walked over and picked up the book.

"Ah…I see you are a Twilight fan." Bolt said turning the book for the cover to face her.

"Yes what's it to you." She said reaching for the book. He pulled it back with a smug look on his face. Chrissy rolled her eyes and got out of her seat. "Give it Bolt!" She said as she tried to reach for it, Bolt held it back farther.

"I'm sorry I think I'm too stupid to understand." He said as Chrissy harden her eyes.

"Give me my book!" Chrissy said as she stood on her toes, but Bolt held it back even farther. Suddenly Chrissy lost balanced as well as Bolt and they both landed on the ground with Chrissy on top of Bolt. She rubbed her head in pain and when she opened her eyes she was met with turquoise ones. Her cheeks turned red as Bolt's turned pink. The class started to whisper as the teacher cleared his throat. Bolt and Chrissy looked up to see him glaring at them.

"Are you two quiet finished?" The teacher asked as Chrissy got up from the floor and dusted herself off. Bolt did the same as they both nodded. They took their seats and Chrissy glared at Bolt who smirked. He held up the book which made Chrissy more pissed, but she smiled after she thought of the perfect idea to get it back. At the end of the class Bolt walked out skimming through the book to see what the big hype was about. Chrissy walked over to him and pressed him against to locker with her body close to his. Bolt looked at her wide-eyed and blushing.

"W-wha-"He stuttered, but Chrissy put her finger to his lips.

"Sshh. You talk too much." She said as he blushed. She started to move her fingers up his arm in a walking motion as she looked at him. "I see you like my book." She said as Bolt only nodded. "You see I really like that book and it's one of my favorites. Can you please give it back to me?" She said moving her face a little closer and Bolt could feel her cool breath on his face. He simply handed her the book as she walked away smirking.

"Dude, Bolt, are you ok?" Shade said walking up to him. Bolt looked down and ran as fast as he could to the restroom. "Ok? That was weird." Shade said as he watched the black hedgehog run away.

"What was?" Suzy asked coming behind Shade. Shade turned around and smiled at the orange hedgehog.

"Nothing it's a guy thing." Shade said as he realized what just happened to Bolt.

"Fine then next time you ask me something like this don't expect an answer." Suzy said as she pouted playfully. Shade laughed as Suzy undid her pout.

"Are you Mr. Drati's drama class?" Shade asked as Suzy looked at him confused.

"Yeah why?" She said as he smiled.

"You should know that you guys are going to do Romeo and Juliet." He said smiling as Suzy's eyes widened.

"What?! I don't want to do that!" She said as Shade laughed.

"Don't worry just bomb the audition and he'll make you work with costumes or make-up." Shade said as Suzy relaxed. "What's the big deal of being in Romeo and Juliet?" Shade asked as they started to walk.

"I don't want to kiss any of the guys in my class." Suzy said as her face wrinkled in disgust.

"Who says you'll even be Juliet?" Shade said teasingly.

"So, you're saying I can't be Juliet?" Suzy said putting on her hips. Shade was about to talk, but AJ grabbed Suzy away and walked away. "Let go of me Aaron!" Suzy said ripping her away from him.

"No I'm walking you to your class and that's final!" AJ said grabbing her wrist again and walking off.

"My class is that way Einstein!" Suzy said pointing the opposite direction. AJ stopped looked back and started walking the other direction. As Suzy passed by Shade she mouthed the word sorry to him as he smiled. Roddy was walking down the hall with his earphones on as he bopped his head to the music. He then spotted Lilac and he paused his iPod and walked over to her.

"Hey Doll." Roddy said leaning on the locker next to Lilac's.

"Hi." She said shyly as she smiled.

"American History next?" He asked as she looked at him bewildered.

"How did you know that?" She asked quietly as Roddy smiled.

"There's a lot of things I know. Plus you just grabbed your American History book from your locker." He said as Lilac giggled softly. "I love that laugh." He said as his eyes widened.

"What?" She looked at him blushing. He mentally slapped himself for letting that slip out.

"I said I dove that half." He said as she just raised an eyebrow. They made it to her class and she turned to him.

"Thanks for walking me Roddy." She said as he smiled.

"It's my pleasure." He said as Lilac smiled and walked in her classroom. He leaned against the wall and sighed.

"Smooth Hedgehog." He said as started to walk to his class. Shade was walking with Chrissy as they walked to their Chemistry class.

"Do you even know what you did to Bolt?" Shade said as Chrissy rolled her eyes.

"Please I'm sure he's fine." Chrissy said as Shade rolled his eyes and whispered into Chrissy's ear. "Stop lying I didn't do _that_ to him." Chrissy said.

"Uh…yeah you did. I was right there when you left." Shade said as Chrissy laughed.

"Well he didn't give me my book." She said crossing her arms.

"You should be lucky he's my partner in this class." He said as Chrissy rolled her eyes.

"Please it's bad enough I have every class except power practice with him." Chrissy said as they walked into the Chemistry lab. Ruby was using her free period to practice her skating. She was grinding a few rails when she started lose balance. He skateboard flew away from under her feet and she started to fall. She covered her face ready to face impact, but instead she felt two strong arms wrap around her. She opened her eyes to her shadow on the concrete and she turned around to see Tyler there.

"Thanks Tyler you really saved my skin." Ruby said as Tyler stood her up straight.

"You're lucky I saw you. Dude, what have I told you about practicing new tricks with out me there?" Tyler said as Ruby rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Not to do it." She said as she grabbed her board from the ground.

"Still havin' trouble grinding?" Tyler said as Ruby nodded. "You need to spread your legs wider you're keeping them too close." He said as he showed her.

"Hey Tyler!" Conner said as he walked up to the two of them.

"Sup Conner filming as usual." Tyler said putting his face in his camera.

"Don't fog up the camera." Conner said pulling it away as Tyler rolled his eyes and Ruby laughed.

"Whatever." Tyler said. At lunch Ginger was walking to her usual table when Onyx skated past her making her lose balance. Her food when up in the air and she felt herself fall backwards. She suddenly felt someone come behind her wrapping his arm around her waist as she was pulled closer to his body. She watched as he caught her tray and all her food. She looked up to see Derek looking at her through his hair. She blushed as he straightened her up and handed her tray to her and walked off. She turned around to see almost the entire cafeteria looking at her. She blushed and ran to her table where Serenity and Julian were staring at her shock. "What?" She asked as they go their faces back in control.

"I can believe Derek did that for you. He never talks to anyone besides AJ and that Lazarus kid." Julian said as Ginger rolled her eyes.

"He didn't say anything me." Ginger said as Serenity and Julian raised an eyebrow.

"He didn't?" Serenity asked as Ginger nodded. "That's weird. He saves you from falling and getting all your food dumped on you and he just walks off without saying anything." Serenity said as Julian started to think. Ginger didn't pay attention as she looked in the direction that Derek walked off and sighed. Andrew was running down the halls trying to get to his destination on time, but he was stopped by Hydro.

"Where are you to in such as rush?" Hydro said keeping up at his pace easily.

"Ms. Oleander says if I'm late for her class one more time she's giving me detention." Andrew said running down the halls.

"It's only the second day of school!" Hydro exclaimed.

"I know! I already can tell she's going to be a bitch." Andrew said as he turned the corner and knocked into someone. He fell on his butt and rubbed his head.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" The female shouted at Andrew. Andrew opened his eyes to see a beautiful pink hedgehog standing in front of him.

"Sorry. Will do next time." He said as he ran away with a smile. Ebony rolled her eyes as she fixed her outfit and started to walk to her class again.

"Can't these guys ever watch where there going?" Ebony said as she entered her class.

"We can't help it." Lazarus said as he leaned back in his chair. Ebony rolled her eyes and sat in her seat.

"What do you want Lazarus?" Ebony asked annoyed.

"You're Tsui's friend right?" He said leaning forward on his desk.

"Tsunami? Yeah, what about it?" She said looking at him with her fiery eyes.

"Nothing just wanted to know." He said leaning back in his seat with a smirk.

"I know you have to up to something. What is it?" Ebony said turning her body to face him.

"Well that's for me to know and you to find out." He said as Ebony rolled her eyes.

"Second grade much?" She said as Lazarus still had that stupid smirk on his face. Ebony was about to say something else, but the teacher walked in. The rest of the day didn't bring anything out of the normal…well as normal as a school filled with power ridden students. Shade and Bolt were running back to his house following Serenity, Ebony, and Hydro and being followed by Flash, Hailey, and Tsunami.

"Why are all of us going to your house again?" Shade said as Bolt shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess are parents wanted to hang out and have us to spend more time together." Bolt said as Shade rolled his eyes. A few seconds later they were at Bolt's and Hailey's house.

"Mom we're home!" Hailey said coming into her mansion. Winter, Midnight, and Amy came down the stairs to see all their children by the door.

"Kids you should know that all of our friends and there kids are coming." Amy said as all of them groaned.

"Why? That's like fifty-eight people in one house!" Hailey complained.

"I'm sure we can fit everybody and why are you all complaining some of them are your friends." Winter said as the kids all mumbled or grunted annoyed.

"You all are so embarrassing when you're all together!" Serenity said as the mothers rolled their eyes.

"Well deal with it!" Midnight said putting her hands on her hips. All the kids dragged themselves to the living room.

"Can we at least invite our other friends?" Serenity called out from the living room.

"Fine!" Amy called out. An hour later everybody started to arrive and it was really a lot. Reese, Luna, Sean, Lauren, and Ginger showed up with Todd, Jillian, Julian, AJ, Suzy, their seven year old twins Alex and Juliana, and their newly born baby girl Alena.

"Aw…she's adorable!" Amy cooed as she looked at the precious baby blue hedgehog with bright lavender eyes. She was wrapped around in a pale yellow blanket as Jillian carried her. The twins were watching all the grown-ups talk and decided to see what the teenagers were doing. Alex was a baby blue hedgehog with peach streaks and gold eyes. Juliana however was a peach hedgehog with baby blue streaks and lavender eyes. The door bell rang and Rouge, Knuckles, Brice, Ruby, and Onyx were at the door. Sonic and Rebecca shortly arrived with Roddy and Ivy.

"Sonic!" Spark called out as he went to greet his friend.

"What's up Spark? Bolt still beating you?" Sonic asked as Spark rolled his eyes.

"He wishes." Spark scoffed. The door bell rang again to Shadow, Amy, Serenity, Shade, and Ebony (they went back home to change). Static, Midnight, Hydro, Tsunami, and Flash came soon after.

"Whoa this house is really filling up." Static said looking around the house or shall I say mansion.

"And we still have room to spare." Spark said obviously bragging. Static rolled his eyes as he went to talk to Shadow. James, Nikki, Derek, Lilac, and Pamilyn arrived along with Tails, Cream, Tyler, and Chrissy.

"I told you to leave your board at home." Cream said in her sweet voice, but still had some authority.

"Mom you know I can't go anywhere without. It's like a third leg." Tyler said as Cream rolled her eyes.

"Fine only this one. Please don't skate in the house and break anything." Cream said as Tyler smiled and nodded. Cream kissed him on the cheek (motherly) and watched him walk away to the living room with Chrissy. Elijah, Arielle, Nicole, and Andrew soon arrived followed by Jerry, Alchemy, Conner, and Liecy. Silver, Blaze, Topaz, Amber, and their one month old son Tyson arrived with Tyson sleeping in Silver's arm.

"Aw…that just makes me want to have another baby." Winter said looking at the sleeping silver hedgehog. He had five short quills on his forehead like his father with two in the back, but he had lavender streaks in them.

"No way! I'm not going through the dipper stage again." Spark said as Winter rolled her eyes. In the living room all the teenagers were talking amongst their friends.

"Yeah I invited Lazarus to come. He should be here in a few minutes." AJ said to Bolt as Tsunami overheard.

"You invited him?!" Tsunami said looking at the yellow and baby blue hedgehog.

"Yeah?" AJ said as Tsunami sighed annoyed. The bell rang and she could already tell it was him.

"Hey guys what's up?" Lazarus said walking in casually with Kendan following, but walking towards Pamilyn. Tsunami turned sharply and walked away from him.

"What's wrong with her?" Roddy asked as Lazarus smirked.

"I just have the affect on girls." Lazarus said as Roddy and AJ rolled their eyes.

"Please I get more girls then you. When was your last girlfriend?" AJ said as Lazarus glared. Ginger was talking to Julian when she saw Derek walked in.

"No way! What is he doing here?" Ginger said covering her face embarrassed.

"Didn't you know he's James's son?" Julian said as she looked at him wide-eyed. "You didn't know!" Julian said as Ginger kept looking at him with the same expression.

"Oh yeah, this is the face of someone in the know." Ginger said as Julian rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry he probably won't talk to you." Julian said as Ginger looked over to Derek. He was talking to AJ and Lazarus, but his lips were barely moving. She guessed she must have been talking quietly. All the parents walked in as they kids stopped talking.

"Ok all of you kids get upstairs." Reese said as everybody groaned.

"Stop complaining. Just go." Todd said as Juliana and Alex walked next to their parents and stood by them as Alex held his Mom and Juliana held Todd's. All the kids stomped out of the living room and upstairs into the game room.

"Dude, you have D.D.R?" Tyler said as he walked over to the machine (Btw its Dance, Dance Revolution the best game ever).

"We have every single game imaginable." Bolt said as he walked over to Tyler.

"Onyx come one let's show them how we do." Tyler said as he jumped on the machine. Onyx soon came on and they went on the expert level. Some stood and watched as they danced levels away as some went to play their own games.

"I want a rematch!" Shade said after Flash beat him in air hockey.

"Fine, but you'll only loose again." Flash said as he started the game again. Hailey was looking around the room quite bored when she thought of a brilliant idea. She walked over to the switch that controlled all the games and flipped. All the games turned off and everybody backed away from it as it went into the wall or floor.

"Let's make this a real party." She said as she turned off the lights and replaced them with flashing colorful lights. Music filled the room as everybody shrugged their shoulders and started to dance…well everybody except Derek. He didn't feel comfortable dancing and so he just stood in the corner listening to his own music. He got bored enough and decided to slip away from the dance "party". He was walking down the hall and he could hear all the parents talking.

"Whatever James. I'm fast enough with all your wind." Derek heard Sonic said. He entered a room, a guest room he guessed, and saw it had a balcony. He decided he needed some air and walked outside. He was a little thrown off by the sudden wind, but he shrugged it off and pulled his hood up as he watched the day become night.

"Thank you." A voice said coming behind him. He turned around to see Ginger standing behind him hiding her body by wrapping her arms around herself.

"For what?" He said softly with any emotion.

"From falling in the cafeteria and ending up with my lunch on me." She said as she stood next to him. He turned his head to look at her and she smiled softly.

"It wasn't any trouble." He said leaning on the balcony rail.

"But you still did it. You could have easily let me fall and embarrass myself, but you didn't?" She said asking the question mostly to herself. "I just don't understand why." She said trying to look at his eyes, but his hair was covering them. A sudden cold breeze came by and Ginger shivered. I didn't go unnoticed and Derek pulled off his hoodie and put it around Ginger. "I really don't need it." She said as she was about to take it off. Derek put his hand on her shoulder to keep it on.

"It's ok, keep it. I'm use to the cold." He said as he lifted his hand. Wind whirled around his hand and when it dismissed what was left was an ice rose. Ginger silently gasped as she looked at the ice that was etched into a beautiful rose. "I don't like seeing people in pain." He said quietly as she looked at him with confusion written across her eyes. "I rather see a person happy then in pain; even if it's the simplest pain like public humiliation I still don't like it." He said as Ginger looked up at him. She decided to take a risk and she moved his hair from his eyes. She was greeted with beautiful emerald pools staring back into her own. As she let her hand drop slowly Derek caught it in his and looked back at her. He started to lean in when Ginger eyes started to close.

"Where have you been!?" AJ said as Ginger backed away a little letting her hand come back to the side. AJ was totally oblivious of what was going on. Derek sighed and let his hand dropped back to his side. "Come on! The party is just getting started!" AJ said as Derek walked out with Ginger following him. They came back into the game room or "party" room. Everybody was dancing in every kind of style. Bolt got down on the floor break dancing as Shade was performing constant flips. Tsunami and Topaz were dancing when a spin chilling voice came to her.

"Nice moves Tusi." Lazarus said as Tsunami stopped and turned around facing him.

"What do you want Lazarus?" Tsunami asked very annoyed. Topaz smirked and walked off leaving them alone.

"A dance." He said as a slow song came on.

"Why would I want to dance with you?" She said more shocked then annoyed.

"Just dance with me no strings attached." He said as Tsunami looked at him skeptically. She sighed and finally agreed to it. Lazarus led her into a clear spot and she wrapped her arms around his neck keeping as much space as possible. Lazarus placed his hands on her hips as they started to sway to the music. "Can I ask you something…seriously?" He said as he looked down at her.

"Depends…what's the question?" She said as she looked up to his green eyes.

"Why did we break apart? We use to be really great friends." He said loud enough for only them to hear. Tsunami looked down, but eventually looked back up to him.

"This was on you Lazarus. Ever since we started high school you became a cocky and arrogant jerk. You thought you were God's gift to the world when you're not. You got too much for me to handle." She said as he dropped his face and laid it on hers as he looked at her.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I didn't want this to happen especially to us. I always believed that I had to be over confident to survive this school, but I see now that it just pushed you away." He said as Tsunami looked up to him. She could feel herself leaning in as he did as well. Suddenly Static busted into the room kicking open the door as the music screeched to a halt.

"Party's over! Who's the boy that was making out with my daughter!?" He said as Tsunami and Lazarus pushed away from each other.

"Dad I wasn't making out with anyone!" Tsunami said as she walked up to her Dad.

"How come Reese told me he saw you in the future kissing some guy up here?" Static said as Tsunami blushed. Was she actually going to kiss him?

"Dad I swear I didn't kiss anyone." Tsunami said as Static looked around the room.

"Hydro you're supposed to watch out for your sister!" He said as Hydro smacked himself. Static didn't bring anymore embarrassment luckily for Flash as they parents started to leave.

"Bye Lazi." Tsunami said as she left with her family. Lazarus smiled at his old nickname.

_(A/N): Woo! Got a few romances brewing and we got to see a nicer side to Lazarus until Static came and ruined it. _


	5. Tryouts and Coaches

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters._

_(A/N): Woo! Obama Won! No offense to anyone who was going for McCain. Besides that I have my own website now! There's not a lot on it, but there will be soon. _

It's been one week for all the kids in school and all the boys were pumped up for tryouts…well the ones who were trying out. Liecy was at her locker when Tyler walked up to her.

"Hey Liecy." Tyler said as she turned and smiled at him.

"Hi Tyler!" She said as she closed her locker. "I'm surprised to see you actually taking time to talk to me. All the other guys are so focus on tryouts." Liecy said looking around at all the guys.

"I'm not trying out for anything here. You know I only go for competitions and I doubt this school will ever have one." Tyler said as Liecy giggled.

"Well at least I have someone to talk. I swear everybody is so caught up." Liecy said rolling her eyes. Suddenly a dark brown squirrel with blue eyes and a blue Hollister shirt with dark jeans and white Abdias walked up to Liecy and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm here to talk to you." The squirrel said as Liecy giggled and Tyler rolled his eye without being notice.

"Hi, Tyler you remember Craig my boyfriend." Liecy said as she looked at the squirrel.

"Yeah, hi." Tyler said not looking at them.

"Sup, man." He said, but quickly returned his attention to Liecy. "So…me, you, Friday night at the diner?" He said as Liecy kissed him. "Mmm…I'm taking that as a yes." He said as Liecy giggled. Tyler was getting sick by the very thought. He hated Craig and never did. He didn't like Liecy to be with him because he knew exactly what kind of guy he was. He didn't deserve her.

"I'll see you in Geo. Ok?" She said as Craig kissed her bye and left. "So…" She said as Tyler picked up his board.

"I'm sorry I got to go. My dad wants me to come home early. I'll catch you later." He said as he skated away. Liecy waved good-bye to him as he skated out the door.

"With the boyfriend again." Onyx said lowly as he caught up with Tyler.

"Let's not talk about it and just get to my house." He said and skated faster. Onyx nodded and skated along with Tyler. Back at the school tryouts were going done. Football, Basketball, Baseball, Cheerleading (EW), and Soccer. Shade, Julian, Conner, Bolt, Lazarus, and Brice were all in the men's locker room getting ready for their football tryouts.

"I know I'm going to make it for sure." Julian said as Brice rolled his eyes.

"Whatever pretty boy you're not that great." Brice said as he tied on his cleats.

"Please I made it all three years, what will make this year different?" Julian putting on his shoulder pads.

"A new coach." Conner said as he leaned against the lockers all ready.

"Whatever because Coach Ruban retired last year doesn't mean the new coach won't be able to see talent." Julian said as everybody rolled their eyes.

"You're awfully quiet." Shade said looking at Lazarus.

"Oh. Sorry just thinking." Lazarus said absent mindly.

"About Tsunami." Shade said as Lazarus came out of his trance.

"No, but I know she's thinking about me." Lazarus said with his cocky grin.

"Sure…just keep saying that." Shade said as they started to walk out to the field. When they walked out to the field Lazarus, Julian, Conner, and Brice's mouth all dropped. There standing on the field was standing a familiar pink hedgehog with fiery red eyes. Ebony dressed out and talking to the other football players.

"You're trying out for football?!" Brice said rudely. Shade shook his head at his stupidity. Ebony glared at him and put her hands on her hips.

"Yes, what's your problem?!" She said starring down Brice.

"Nothing." Brice said quietly as the guys laughed at him. Brice looked up to see two figures walking towards the field. His eyes widened as he tapped Shade on the shoulder.

"No!" Shade said as he saw his father and Knuckles walking towards the field.

"Welcome to football gentlemen and lady." Shadow said looking at everybody.

"Why must you be apart of everything!?" Brice said as he fell on his knees.

"Because we have nothing better to do. Work is slow on us." Knuckles said as Brice dropped his head.

"How can it be slow on you?! You're two of the top agents." Shade said as Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Well ever since Eggman died it has been slow. Now, can we continue with tryouts?" Shadow said as Brice and Shade grumbled.

"We're not going to waste time with a stupid speech since most of our time was spent explaining why we're here." Knuckles said shooting a look at Brice.

"Let's run some drills." Shadow said as everybody lined up. They continued with tryouts with running through tires, catching and throwing, tackling, and finally a scrimmage. Ebony was at the position of Halfback and the guy in front of her was smirking.

"You should be on the sidelines as my cheerleader instead out here with the big boys." He said arrogantly as Ebony glared at him.

"You don't know what you just done." She said as the play started. She tackled him down and started running down the field looking back to see the ball heading towards her. She could see the other players coming at her and she ignored them and caught the ball. She started running down the field at full speed, but a hawk got in the way of her and the end zone. She couldn't run around him since her was following her every move. She suddenly spotted a spot between his legs and she dove for it. When she opened her eyes she saw that her whole body was out of the end zone, but her hands and the ball were in. Knuckles blew his whistle as everybody looked at him.

"Touchdown!" He said as Ebony teamed cheered for her and half of the other team cheered too. She bounced up and threw the football to the ground as she did her football dance.

"Whoa enough of that." Shadow said stepping in front of her. She put her hands on her hips as she rolled her eyes. Tryouts ended and everybody was confident making the team.

"I wonder if any of the other parents are coaching." Conner said as he returned to the locker room.

"Knowing them they're probably are." Brice said rolling his eyes. Out in the soccer fields, the girls on one and the boys on the other, everybody was stretching. Tsunami was next to Topaz as she juggled the ball.

"I have a bad feeling about the coach." Tsunami said as she stopped juggling the ball.

"Why?" Topaz said bouncing up.

"I can't place my finger on it, but something is going to be bad about the coach." Tsunami said as Serenity and Nicole came on to the field along with the coach. The coach was a pink chipmunk with long curly hair that she had in a bun. She had orange eyes and a blue track suit on.

"Ok girls line up." She called out in a sweet voice. All the girls lined up in four lines. "I'm Coach Michelle. I know some of you probably miss your old coach, but I promise to try and be the best coach. Let's start off the tryout with some dribbling drills." She said as everybody took turns the dribble around cones and pass the ball to the next person. They did some more drills involving shooting, trapping, running with the ball, catching the ball for the goalies, and as the football tryouts they ended with a scrimmage. Serenity dribbled the ball down the field dodging everybody who came at her. She finally noticed that Tsunami was coming at her. She smirked as she scissor kicked it to Nicole who scored past Topaz. Tsunami watched in awe as she saw Serenity scored. She shook herself out of her trace and waited for the ball to be passed to her. The scrimmage continued on with Serenity's team winning by two. "Very nice job ladies. The team will be posted up tomorrow morning." Coach Michelle said as everybody walked off.

"I think you were wrong about the coach." Topaz said drinking some water.

"Hmm, usually I'm right about this kind of stuff." Tsunami said as they grabbed their bags. Out in the baseball field Hydro, Flash, and Sean were throwing the ball all to each other.

"Where's the damn coach already!" Flash said tapping his foot impatiently.

"Calm down he's coming here in two minutes." Sean said as he threw the ball to Hydro. They continued to pass the ball when a dark green echidna with wrapped dreads and blue eyes walked on to the field.

"Good afternoon I'm your baseball coach Ricky Anderson." The green echidna said. Sean snapped his head towards him as his eyes widened.

"Damn how come I couldn't see this coming!" He muttered under his breath.

"You know him?" Hydro said as Sean looked up at him.

"No, but my Dad does. He was the guy you tried to break up my Mom and him apart." Sean said glaring at Ricky.

"Let's start some drills!" He said blowing his whistle. They ran around the field a couple times some more then others. The tryout continued with Sean trying to hide himself the best he could, but he already knew he was caught by the way Ricky worked him so hard.

"Well that wasn't so hard." Flash said as Sean glared at him.

"Yeah for you." Sean said as he grabbed his bag. It was the end of tryouts and everybody crashed at their own homes when a storm came.

"Hydro!" Flash said once they were at their house.

"Hey it's not me. This is mother nature this time." Hydro said walking upstairs. The storm really started to come down when Derek was home. He took off his now soaked hoodie and looked at a note that was on the fridge.

_Your Dad is working late and Lilac and I went shopping. Be home soon._

_Love, Mom_

Derek trashed the note and looked in the fridge for something to eat when the power went out. He sighed and threw on another hoodie and went down to the basement. He tried to look for a flashlight, but couldn't find one. He found one of the many candles that Nikki keeps lying around and lit it. He walked back down to the basement and looked for the power box. He opened it careful to keep the candle a safe distance away from it. He tried to figure out to problem, but couldn't find it.

'_Where's Bolt when you need him?' _He thought to himself when he came back up from the basement. The doorbell rang and he walked over to the door. When he opened the door he was shocked to see Ginger standing there soaked from head to toe.

"No one was at my house and your house is the closest from mine." She explained as she stood out in the rain still. Derek didn't say anything and let her in. She had her arms around herself as she stepped inside the large house.

"I'll get you something dry to wear." He said lowly as he went upstairs. Ginger walked into the living room with the candle he left there. She could smell that it was a cinnamon candle which she liked. She saw Derek's shoes by the garage door and she decided to be polite and take her shoes off. Derek soon came back with a black shirt in his hand. "I couldn't find anything else. Do you mind?" He said as he handed her the shirt.

"No, thank you." She said as Derek nodded. He pointed to the bathroom and she walked off to the bathroom. Derek sat on his coach as he turned on his iPod to listen to some music. "What are you listening to?" He heard Ginger's soft voice say. He turned to see her wearing his over-size black shirt on her. It was little above her knees and it wrapped her body and made Derek blushed a bit.

"Uh…Paralyzer by Finger Eleven." He said as he looked down to his iPod. She sat next to him keeping their space as she brought her knees to her chest and rested her head on them.

"That's one of my favorite songs." Ginger said as she turned her face to him. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow as she giggled. "What? You didn't expect me to like the Jonas Brothers did you?" She said as she tucked a wet piece of her hair behind her hair. Derek chuckled lightly as Ginger smiled.

"Do you want to listen?" He said removing one of his headphones. She looked at him and nodded her head. He removed his legs from the coach and sat closer to her as he handed her a headphone. She placed it in her ear as she leaned back into the couch. Derek started to notice that she was mouthing the lyrics to the song, but she stopped on one part. He started to the lyrics to see why she stopped.

_Well I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you_

Derek looked over to her and saw that she was staring back at him. She blushed and hid her face in her hair. He moved his hair out of his eyes as he paused the song. She looked up to him after he paused it to see that he was closer then she thought. He cupped his hands around her face as he looked into her emerald eyes. They were leaning in when Nikki and Lilac came in.

"It's really raining out there. Oh hi Ginger how is your mother?" Nikki said after Derek and Ginger pulled away from each other.

"She's fine." Ginger said quietly as Nikki smiled. Derek sighed as he leaned back into the couch. Was he ever going to get his chance? Outside in another neighborhood Ebony was running down the street trying to get to her house.

'_Damn rain!' _She thought as she slipped and fell on her butt. She looked at her soaked jeans and saw that her jeans were ripped and her knee was bleeding. She winced as the rain continued to sting it. Suddenly she felt herself being lifted and the person was running quickly. Ebony could feel herself getting warmer, but couldn't understand why. She tried to looked up at the person, but the rain was getting in her eyes so she looked back down. They stopped at her house and he put her down. She turned around and she was only able to see his grey eyes through all the rain before he ran away.

"Ebony why are you out in the pouring rain?" Amy asked as she opened the door.

"Sorry Mom." Ebony said still distracted by the guy you helped her.

"Come in before you catch a cold and you're bleeding!" Amy said pulling her in. Back at the school Liecy and Tyler were coming back to get a book.

"Thanks for coming with me. I can't believe I forgot my Government book." Liecy said as they walked down the empty halls. Suddenly they heard giggling and kissing noises.

"Craig stop…someone might see." A pink mongoose said as Craig nibbled her ear.

"Like who?" He said as Liecy clenched her fists.

"Like me!" Liecy said as Craig pulled away shocked.

"Liecy! It's not wha-"He said before getting cut off.

"Don't give me that shit! You ass-hole!" She said as she ran away. Tyler tried to stop her, but she was already gone. Tyler glared back at Craig and punched him in the jaw.

"Bastard!" He said as the mongoose gasped. "You have no idea how long I wanted to do that." He said before taking off for Liecy. Liecy ignored her car as she ran out of the parking lot in the rain. She had tears running down her cheeks as she entered the park. She finally stopped under the biggest willow tree in the park and cried against her knees. "He was wrong." Tyler said as Liecy lifted her head to see him standing there dripping wet.

"W-what?" She sobbed.

"He was stupid to have cheated on you. He obviously doesn't realize what he has or had." Tyler said kneeling down to her. Liecy smiled at him as he smiled back.

"Who does deserve me then?" She asked as the rain started to settle. Tyler looked at her beautiful brown eyes.

"Someone you would treat you right. Go out of his way to do things for you. Someone like…" He said trying to think of a good word.

"Someone like you." She said as Tyler looked at her. She closed the space between them with her lips making him fall back on the ground. "I've always known." She said as they pulled apart.

"But…" He said holding her hand.

"I wasn't sure if I was sure." She said but then smiled at him. "I am now." She said before crushing his lips under hers.

_(A/N): Sappy I know, but I just kind of had to get that out of the way. OC chapter next!_


	6. OC Explantion

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters._

Ok my bad I forgot to put Shade in there. I had to reupload. Thanks for telling me Rasta. Ok I finally have it all here for you. All the OCs! I know some of you don't know any of them or only just a few so here are all of them. Ok about the last names on some of them. I can't help that their Dad is a hedgehog and has that last name when they are something else. You just have to get use to it. It's alphabetical order.

**Aaron Jesse "AJ" the Hedgehog**: AJ is a baby blue and yellow hedgehog with blue eyes. He is known as the "Prankster Prince" taking after his father. He loves to prank people and make them laugh. He usually wears gangster clothing and is very, VERY protective over his sisters. He may not seem like it, but he is a total ladies' man and at the same time a gentleman. He has a motorcycle which he keeps hidden with the help of his Dad. He has the power over rocks and can pull it out at any given time. His best friends are Lazarus and Derek and he is a sophomore. His parents are Todd and Jillian.

**Alena the Hedgehog**: Alena is a baby blue hedgehog with lavender eyes. She is a newborn and is wrapped around in a pale yellow blanket and being held by someone. Her powers are yet to be known and she's the most adorable baby hedgehog girl ever! Her parents are Todd and Jillian.

**Alex Todd the Hedgehog**: Alex is a baby blue hedgehog with peach steaks and yellow eyes. He is seven years old and his twin sister is Juliana. He, unlike his sister, is a very serious and mean kid. He looks up to his brothers a lot and dresses like AJ. He is a total mama's boy and respects his father. He is usually found sneaking around Suzy's things or with his brother or Mom. He has no powers and his parents are Todd and Jillian.

**Amber the Hedgehog**: Amber is a light purple almost white hedgehog with gold eyes. Her quills end at her shoulders with gold streaks in them. She is loud and very friendly. She is very energetic and she has a small body which make people describe her as a pixie or fairy. She plays water polo and she has the power over fire. She is very musical. She can play the piano, guitar, and flute. She talks to anyone, but her best friends are her sister Topaz, Tsunami, and Conner. She loves to play matchmaker and tried to get her friends the one who is meant for them. She is a sophomore and her parents are Silver and Blaze.

**Andrew Mondair**: Andrew is a light brown squirrel/wolf with wolf ears and a squirrel tail. He has grey eyes and usually wears a red graphic tee that says "Nerds need lovin' too". He wears a white, button up, short sleeved shirt over that with the buttons undone. He wears blue jeans and white vans. He is very artsy and he is often described as an intellect. He is very calm and cool, but bold. He is the nicest guy you'll ever meet and had a secret crush on someone that you'll have to see later. He is a junior and he drives a Honda Odyssey. He has the power over fire and his parents are Elijah and Arielle.

**Bolt Solari**: Bolt is a black hedgehog with icy blue streaks through his quills which are styled like his fathers. He had icy blue chest fur and blue-green eyes. He is cocky, but can be serious when he is needed to. He also is very smart and is all advance placement classes along with Chrissy. He likes to tease Chrissy ever since she accused him for being stupid because of the way he looks. He has lightening powers, ice powers, super speed, X-ray vision, chaos powers, he can phase through things, and he is a quarter demon. He is a sophomore and his best friends are his cousin Flash and Sean. His parents are none other then Spark and Winter and he is on the football team.

**Brice the Echidna**: Brice is a white echidna with bat ears and fangs. He has crystal clear blue eyes like his mother Rouge and spiked gloves like Knuckles. His dreads are the same length as Knuckles and he has a red crescent on his chest. He is a laidback guy, but like his father has a temper. He can control his temper much better then Knuckles but get him angry enough he will gladly beat someone into a pulp especially if he doesn't like that person. He is very over-protective of his sister and friends. His powers include super sonic screech and he can dig tunnels faster then you can say watermelon. His parents are Rouge and Knuckles and he is a senior on the football team.

**Christina "Chrissy" Prower**: Chrissy is a cream colored fox with a rabbit tail. She has beautiful blue/hazel eyes, but they are behind glasses. She has long wavy hair that she pulls up into a ponytail. She is very responsible and caring. She rather spend her Friday night reading then at a party. She is on the debate team and in all advance placement classes. She is always annoyed by a certain black hedgehog in almost all her classes. All of her friends except her best friends Shade and Lauren think she's the luckiest girl for being in the same class as Bolt. She is very sarcastic and she has super intelligence like her father. She is a sophomore and her parents are Tails and Cream.

**Conner Mondair**: Conner is a green cat/squirrel with cat ears and a squirrel tail. He has brown eyes with green hair that is to his jaw-line and cover his eyes. He usually wears a red short sleeved hoodie with a white undershirt and dark jeans with black converses. He is smart, brave, nice, and a joker at times. He is always willing to protect his friends and plays on the football team. He is always seen with a video camera in his hands and he constantly makes videos mostly about skating. He has earth powers like his father and he plays the drums. He is a senior and his best friends are Tsunami, Topaz, and Amber. His parents are Jerry and Alchemy.

**Derek Stanson**: Derek is a red hedgehog with three locks of black hair that fall over his amazing emerald eyes. He has two birthmarks on his arms one shaped like a flame and the other shaped like an emerald. He has a dog tag around his neck with an emerald with a flame inside of it on it along with his name. He usually wears a black baggy hoodie with black jeans that have a iron ball hanging off of it. The iron ball is able to grow and shrink and he has black runners which have wheels that can pop out of them. He is a very quiet person and he likes to keep to himself. He only talks to his friends and family and a certain orange fox. His sister Pamilyn is always trying to get him to make more friends, but he sticks with his friends Lazarus and AJ. He can hypnotize people and he can control ice. He is a senior and his parents are James and Nikki.

**Ebony the Hedgehog**: Ebony is a pink hedgehog with fiery red eyes much like her father. She has long pink quills with lavender streaks in them that she pulls up into a ponytail. She is a total tomboy and she likes to be rough. She doesn't take crap from anyone and she will tell you off or if it is that serious beat your ass. She plays football with the guys and is one of the best. She is a very caring person at heart and will look out for anyone. She is a person who likes to make everything fun and doesn't like to sit around and do nothing. She has chaos powers, super speed, and she uses a hammer like her mother. She is a junior and her best friends are Lilac and Liecy. Her parents are the ultimate life-form himself Shadow and Amy.

**Flash the Hedgehog**: Flash is a grey hedgehog with red eyes and white markings. He usually wears a white leather jacket with a white T-shirt and grey pants. He is very funny, but also very arrogant. He loves his brother and sister and parents. He plays baseball and play guitar like his Dad. He has super speed, thunder, and hyper voice. He is very energetic and positive, but knows when to calm down. He eats a lot and I mean A LOT, but he never gains weight because of his super fast metabolism. His best friends are his cousin Bolt and Sean. His parents are Static and Midnight and he is a freshman.

**Ginger Romaro**: Ginger is a slightly orange fox with emerald eyes and long wavy hair with white streaks. She is shy and very responsible. She is the oldest of three and is very protective of her sister and brother. She has a crush on Derek, but they never seem to get connect since everybody interrupts them. She is smart and very artistic. She is the school's best and well-known artist. Her best friends are Serenity and Julian and her parents are Reese and Luna. She has water powers which she can use to heal people. She is a senior and drives a silver Lexus LS460.

**Hailey Solari**: Hailey is a very beautiful arctic fox with light blue fur and bangs like Spark. She has a gold tail along with gold hair. She mostly wears sporty clothes and she has a necklace with a lightening bolt charm on it. She is much smarter then Bolt and knows how to take care of herself. She is a very sensitive person, but bug her enough and she will kick your ass. She has the power over lightening and ice and can phase through things, super speed chaos powers, and is a quarter demon. She is a freshman and her best friends are Ivy, Suzy, and Nicole. Her parents are Spark and Winter.

**Hydro the Hedgehog**: Hydro is a blue hedgehog with black markings and dark blue eyes. He wears a blue trench coat and black T-shirt with black jeans. He is very smart and mature unlike his younger brother. He plays to piano/keyboards and he does a lot of DJing. He is very protective over his sister especially when it comes to boys like a certain black panther. He has the power over water like his mother and has super speed like his dad. He drives a blue and black Mustang GT and plays baseball. His best friends are Andrew and Roddy and he is a junior. His parents are Static and Midnight.

**Ivy the Hedgehog**: Ivy is a very green hedgehog. She has green fur with dark green eyes. She usually wears a bright green dress with green runners and a dark green belt around her waist with dark green gloves a chain necklace with a emerald rose. She loves everybody and is very energetic. She loves to help and she'll try to make you happy again. Her power is to heal people and it really comes in handy. Her best friends are Nicole, Suzy, and Hailey and she is a freshman. Her parents are Sonic and Rebecca.

**Julian the Hedgehog**: Julian is a dark blue and orange hedgehog with one grey eye and one lavender eye. He has a lunar on his forehead in the shape of a diamond. He is responsible, caring, and a rebel sometimes. Julian is a major ladies' man, but not like Romeo. He respects all the girls he goes out with and acts like a prefect gentleman thanks to his mom. He has a friendly rivalry with his brother and protective of his sister, but not as much as AJ. He teaches his brothers how to get girls and treat them right. He has the power to control the movement of anything and is on the football team. His best friends are Ginger and Serenity and his parents are Todd and Jillian.

**Juliana the Hedgehog**: Juliana is a peach hedgehog with baby blue steaks and lavender eyes. She is seven years old and very carefree unlike her brother. She loves to play soccer and draw. She is a total Daddy's girl and loves to mess around with her Dad. Her parents are Todd and Jillian.

**Kendan the Chameleon**: Kendan is a black chameleon with gold eyes. He usually wears a white T-shirt with a black hoodie and black jeans with a silver chain hanging off them. He has spiked bracelets and no gloves with black runners. He is a very serious person and is Pamilyn's boyfriend. He is very caring and over-protective over her. He has the power over darkness and steel. He usually hangs out with Brice and Pamilyn. He believes bringing justice to bullies and doesn't mind being the one to do it. He's a junior and his father is friends with Espio.

**Lauren Romaro**: Lauren is a beige fox with blue-green eyes and long wavy hair. She is carefree and mischievous. She is the brains in any plot that's against her parent's or other parents' rules. She only follows her parents' major rules and breaks the tiny ones. She likes to have fun, but she also very caring and responsible when the time is needed. She has the power to read minds and block predictions from happening which she uses most to block her Dad from knowing what she is doing. She also has the power to freeze things with only her mind. Her best friends are Shade and Chrissy and she is a sophomore. Her parents are Reese and Luna.

**Lazarus the Panther**: Lazarus is a black panther with green eyes. He is usually in baby blue and flashing clothing. He is very clever and sneaky and not to mention cocky. He is one who believes his time is the most important thing ever. He is very agile and is able to dodge everything. He is so agile when he runs in circles he causes a tornado which he uses in defense or as an offense. He is currently trying to win the heart of a certain cat, but her brother or others are getting in the way. Lazarus is on the school's football team and a sophomore. His best friends are AJ and Derek.

**Liecy Mondair**: Liecy is a light brown cat/squirrel with cat ears and squirrel tail. She has brown eyes and light brown curly hair that is pulled back by a pink headband. She usually wears a pink shirt with a white undershirt and a blue jean skirt with pink high top converses. She is smart and very cool under pressure. She is also laidback like her father and sporty. She is dating Tyler now and her best friends are Lilac and Ebony. Her parents are Jerry and Alchemy and she is a senior.

**Lilac Stanson**: Lilac is a white hedgehog with four locks of grey hair on the right side of her hair that look like they should be the only ones there and three locks pointing the other direction and framing her right eye. She has a long braid with grey eyes and a white muzzle. She usually wears a white and grey long sleeved, ringlet shirt with grey pants and boots. Because of a birth defect her hands were replaced robotic hands. She is very shy and quiet and she is easily bullied. She is mostly protected by Roddy who has a humongous crush on her and she doesn't know. She also has a crush on him, but they never admit it to each other. She is a junior and her parents are James and Nikki.

**Nicole Mondair**: Nicole is a light blue wolf/squirrel with squirrel ears and a wolf tail. She has gold eyes and long light blue hair that's in a ponytail and flipped out. She usually wears a purple shirt with a denim skirt and brown boots. She is a very smart girl, but sometimes is a bit spoiled. She is not afraid to get her hands dirty and she is very sensitive. She is a gymnast and she plays the violin and sings. She is very free-spirited and she has the power over ice and she has a bracelet that turns into a sword. She drives a Lexus and her best friends are Ivy, Suzy, and Hailey. Her parents are Elijah and Arielle.

**Onyx the Echidna**: Onyx is a red echidna with bat ears and dark purple almost black eyes. His dreads unlike his brother and father are pulled pack into a ponytail and under a DC cap with two at the side of his face. He doesn't have a temper and he is more quiet then the rest of his family. He is a skater and he like Tyler carries his board everywhere and doesn't let anyone touch it. His power is to cause earthquakes by punching or stomping the ground under him. His skateboard can hover thanks to Tails who modified it for him. He hangs out with Ruby and Tyler. His parents are Rouge and Knuckles and he is a junior.

**Pamilyn Stanson**: Pamilyn is a black hedgehog with a mane of red fur around her neck. She has orange streaks through her hair and gold eyes. She usually wears a white muscle shirt with a black biker jacket and black jeans with black boots. She wears black fingerless gloves and is Kendan's girlfriend. She is very kind especially towards her brother and sister. She'll beat up anyone who messes with them. She always tries to get them to make more friends. She has the power over time and space. Her best friends are Kendan and Brice and her parents are James and Nikki. She is a sophomore.

**Roddy the Hedgehog**: Roddy is a red hedgehog with quills like Shadow and a mop of red hair on his head. His hair is usually under a grey baseball cap that he wears backwards with two pieces of hair sticking out. He has a light tan muzzle with ice blue eyes and a fang on the side of his mouth. He has chest fur and stomach fur. He usually wears black pants and two belts one with a skull buckle and the other is red. He wears a red shirt with spiked bracelets and fingerless gloves with knee high boots with five grey straps. He has a gold chain and grey headphones around his neck. He is has a major crush on Lilac, but is too afraid to show it. However he does things like protect her from bullies, walk her to her classes and home, and calls her "Doll". He is a junior and his parents are Sonic and Rebecca. His best friends are Andrew and Hydro.

**Ruby the Echidna**: Ruby is a red echidna with white bat wings and dark blue eyes. He dreads are long to the center of her back and are wrapped (like Tikal's). She has a slightly faded crescent shape on her left cheek. She along with her brother is a skater, but she is still girly. She is very talkative and loves to laugh. She is not one to make you cry and she doesn't believe in making fun of others unless it's truly necessary. She can fly (No duh!) and she has super strength. She hangs out with her brother Onyx and Tyler. She is a junior and her parents are Rouge and Knuckles.

**Sean Romaro**: Sean is a white fox with shaggy hair and blue-green eyes. He is a very laidback guy and doesn't like to get into conflict. He's on the baseball team which is being coached by his father high school enemy. Sean has his father power of being able to predict the future and he uses a lot to his advantage. He is more responsible then his younger sister, but not as much as his older. His best friends are Flash and Bolt and his parents are Reese and Luna. He is a junior and drives an Aston Martin Vanquish.

**Serenity the Hedgehog**: Serenity is a purple hedgehog with pink streaks through her quills and emerald green eyes. She is very caring and sweet and often described as the mother of a group. She is very agile and flexible and able to make her way through any obstacle. She has her father's chaos powers and she learned recently how to chaos control without an emerald. She is very smart and athletic and captain of the soccer team. Her best friends are Ginger and Julian and her parents are Shadow and Amy. She is a senior and doesn't bother to drive especially with her speed.

**Shade the Hedgehog**: Shade is a black hedgehog with dark indigo quills that are pointed up like Shadow's. He has dark purple eyes and a cocky attitude, but not as cocky as Bolt or Flash. He protects all his friends and family and has no fear when it comes to fighting. He inherited his father chaos powers and loves using them. He likes to run a lot and spend time with his friends. He has somewhat of a crush on Suzy, but her brothers are making sure that won't happen. He is on the football team and his best friends are Chrissy and Lauren. His parents are Shadow and Amy.

**Suzanne Annette "Suzy" the Hedgehog**: Suzy is a peach hedgehog with lavender eyes and long quills. She usually wears a black crop top with a ruffle mini skirt and black flats or her brother's Jordans. She is very headstrong and flirtatious, but she only has her eye on a certain black hedgehog. The only problem with that is her over protective brother AJ who grabs her away from him. She knows what is going on through out school, but lately is ignoring all of it. She is a cheerleader and her best friends are Hailey, Ivy, and Nicole. She is a freshman and her parents are Todd and Jillian.

**Topaz the Hedgehog**: Topaz is a (strangely) orange-gold color hedgehog with yellow eyes. She has long quills that go down her back and bangs across her forehead. She is quiet, but caring nonetheless. She loves to take care of others and is smart. She often gets referred to as the mother of the group. She volunteers at homeless shelters and pet hospitals and takes care of her baby brother. She has an amazing voice, but is too scared to perform. She has the power to create the air into a poisonous gas and can lift things with her mind like her father. She is a junior and her parents are Silver and Blaze. Her best friends are her sister Amber, Tsunami, and Conner.

**Tsunami the Hedgehog**: Tsunami is a red cat with beautiful lavender eyes. She is very tomboyish and strong. She can handle everything herself, but her older brother always looks out for her and her father too. She is on the soccer team and can control lightening and water, but becomes dark unlike her brothers. She is currently dealing with Lazarus and his flirtatious ways, but lately she doesn't mind that much. She has a sixth sense feeling for some things, but it's not like predicting the future. She is a sophomore and her best friends are Topaz, Amber, and Conner. Her parents are Static and Midnight.

**Tyler Prower**: Tyler is a white rabbit with a fox tail. The tip of his tail is gold and so are his bangs which are pressed down by a black beanie with a white strip around it. He has crystal clear blue eyes and he always has his skateboard around. He has a 4.0 GPA and his power involves levitation. He competes in many skating competitions and is dating his life long crush Liecy. He is a very laidback guy with a mellow attitude, but hurt his sister, girlfriend, or friends and he will bring the pain. He is a senior and his best friends are Onyx and Ruby. He is the son of Tails and Cream.

**Tyson the Hedgehog**: Tyson is a silver hedgehog with five lavender quills on his forehead like his father. He has two silver ones in the back which are slowly growing. He has yellow/green eyes and has the power to lift and burn things (without flames). He is usually wrapped in a dark blue blanket and is constantly sleeping. When he is awake he is either laughing or trying to burn things with his powers. He loves his sisters and his parents and tries his best to behave. He is the baby boy of Silver and Blaze.


	7. Detention

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

It has been two weeks since school started and everybody was already tired of it. AJ was talking to Lazarus while walking to their next class.

"Of course I made the team. You're looking at its new defense cornerback." Lazarus boasted as AJ rolled his eyes. His eyes landed on a beautiful light purple hedgehog.

"Who's that?" AJ said as Lazarus looked over at Amber.

"Oh that's Amber. I think she's one of the Tsunami's friends." Lazarus said, but soon noticed AJ was walking over there already.

"Why hello miss. May I be honored by your presence?" He said bowing as Amber giggled.

"I'll give you points on the politeness, but if you're expecting to fall for the 'Prince Charming' talk you're going to be disappointed." Amber said as AJ straightened himself up.

"I thought a pixie like you would like fairytale talk." He teased as she smiled.

"You're AJ right? Todd's and Jillian's son?" She asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" Then he suddenly realized that she was at the party and she came with Silver. "And you're Blaze's and Silver's daughter." He said as she nodded. She noticed Topaz talking to Ruby as Onyx looked at her while talking to Tyler.

"Excuse me for a second." She said as she walked over to her sister. "Topaz can you come with me for a second?" She said as Topaz shrugged her shoulders and walked with her. "Oh, wait I got to ask Tyler something. Come on!" She said as she went over to Tyler and Onyx who was just joined by Ruby. "Tyler is your family supposed to come for dinner?" She asked the rabbit.

"I think its tomorrow night." Tyler said as Topaz looked over to Onyx who stuck his head down.

"Oh I don't think you've met Onyx. Topaz this is Onyx Ruby's twin brother." Amber said as Onyx raised his head to see Topaz.

"Hi." Topaz said shyly.

"Hey." Onyx said shyly. They both had a nervous smile on as Ruby caught on.

"Topaz like I was saying before I need some help Geometry. Do you think you can come over today and help?" Ruby said as Topaz smiled and nodded.

"Sure no problem." She said in her quiet voice.

"Oh I'm catching a ride with another friend. Onyx do you think you can give her a lift to our house." Ruby said as Onyx looked at her suspiciously.

"I can do it." Tyler said before getting elbowed by Amber. "Never mind Conner and I have to work on some stuff." He said rubbing his stomach.

"Um…Sure." He said as Ruby and Amber smiled.

"Great I'll see you guys later." Amber said before walking back to AJ.

"You're devious aren't you?" AJ said as Amber giggled.

"It was for a good reason. They obviously like each other." Amber said putting her hands on her hips.

"Whatever you say." He said putting his hands in the air as she rolled her eyes. Chrissy was in her English class reading as usual when a certain black and icy blue hedgehog decided to sit on her desk.

"Whacha reading?" Bolt said peeking his nose between the book and her.

"None of your business." She said almost closing the book on his nose, but he backed away before she could. Bolt grabbed the book out of her hands and skimmed through it.

"You know it doesn't change how many times you read it." He said showing her the Twilight book.

"I happen to like the book enough to reread it." She said standing up.

"You know some people will be happy if I'm in most of their classes. Why aren't you?" He said twirling her pencil in his hand.

"I'm sorry if I'm not like the other brain dead girls here and swoon for you." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not asking you to swoon over me. I'm just saying to be happy I'm in most of your classes." Bolt said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well you'll be dead by the time that happens." She said as he hopped of her desk to look at her. She didn't care if he was taller she still was intimidated.

"And why is that?" He said crossing his arms.

"Because you're a cocky, arrogant pretty boy who thinks he can win anyone over with just a wink." She said crossing her arms.

"You do judge me a lot don't you?" He said as she glared at him.

"I'm not judging you. I'm right about you this time." She said turning her back to him.

"Well I'm not a Miss Priss who believes she can only be recognized by her grades." He said turning her around to make her face him. She slapped him across the face as the teacher walked in.

"Don't ever say that about me again." She said through clenched teeth.

"Miss Prower and Mr. Hedgehog you two will be spending detention today after school!" The teacher said as they nodded and returned to their seats. Chrissy looked outside the window to hide her tears. Bolt was still in shock at how he got slapped. Brice was sitting in his Zoology class when he noticed the girl from the cafeteria walk in.

"Class this is Nicole Mondair. She is switching from Biology. Make her feel welcomed." The teacher said as she pointed to a spot next to Brice. Brice sat up as she sat next to him.

"Hey." She said quietly as he turned to her.

"Hey I'm Brice." Brice said as he stuck at his huge hand.

"Wow your hands are so much bigger then mine." Nicole said putting her hand atop of his. Brice blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"I kind of get that from my Dad." He said as he winced at how lame he sounded. Nicole just laughed and returned to her work. Brice sighed as he leaned back into his seat. Serenity was in her American Literature class when she noticed Tyler, Ruby, and Conner outside. She started to watch them perform tricks as she watched Conner film. Suddenly he looked over to her and she looked down and away as she blushed. Conner smiled as he got that on tape and he will show it to her sometime.

"Conner quiet daydreaming." Ruby called out as Conner snapped out of his thoughts.

"I wasn't daydreaming." He said as Tyler and Ruby rolled their eyes. Lazarus was in his biology class with his partner Tsunami.

"Did you make the soccer team?" Lazarus said trying to make conversation.

"Yep, I'm the team's right halfback." She said proudly. "Did you make the football team?" Tsunami said looking at him. She wanted to see if he had a cocky remark to her question.

"Yeah, I'm the defensive cornerback." Lazarus said which surprised Tsunami. She expected a cocky remark or even a cocky smile. Another cat walked over to Tsunami since the period was almost over and they had time to talk.

"Hey how about me and you go to the diner after school?" The cat said as Lazarus glared at him with his fist clenched. Tsunami blushed as she saw the cat starring at her. He was cute and he didn't seem all bad.

"Sure." She said as the cat gave her his information. He was a brown cat with blue eyes and his name was Will. "Are you alright?" She asked looking at Lazarus.

"I'm fine." He said through his clenched teeth as she jumped back at his voice.

"Are you sure?" Tsunami said trying to look at his face.

"Yes!" He said as he grabbed his bag and left the classroom.

"That's afternoon detention Mr. Panther." The teacher called out.

"I don't care." Lazarus said as he turned away from the classroom. Tsunami was left alone as the bell rang. She ran out of the classroom to see if he was outside, but he was gone. Chrissy was very quiet when she sat down with Shade and Lauren at lunch.

"Chrissy are you ok?" Lauren asked as Chrissy just stared down at her food.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said in a flat tone as Shade and Lauren looked at each other.

"Hey Shade do you know what we have to do for that Health project?" Sean said as he was followed by Flash and Bolt. Sean sat down next to Shade as Bolt and Flash sat down. Chrissy didn't look up from her food, but she started to stab her food. Bolt was across from her and he was glaring into his food. There was an extreme awkward silence after Sean and Shade stopped talking.

"So…" Lauren said.

"Yeah…" Sean said.

"Uh Huh…" Shade said.

"Grape Jelly!" Flash said as everybody looked at him. "What? Everybody else was saying stuff I wanted to, too" He said as everybody laughed except Chrissy and Bolt.

"This is your entire fault." Chrissy said as Bolt looked over to her.

"Please elaborate at how this possibly can be my fault!" He said as everybody just stared.

"If you hadn't been such a jackass we wouldn't have detention!" She said standing up.

"You're the one you slapped me and got us into this entire mess!" He said standing up. People in the cafeteria were beginning to stare as the group tried to make them sit down.

"Me?! No you're the one who thought he can run his mouth off to me and think it will be all ok!" She said putting her hands on her hip.

"I didn't do anything to you that has been different then before. You're the one who overreacted!" Bolt said as Chrissy turned sharply and began to walk away. "Yeah walk away because apparently that's the only thing you can do!" He said as she stopped and turned around.

"Dumbass!" She said as Bolt glared at her.

"Bitch!" He said as some people gasped.

"Stupid Ass Fucker!" She said as people gasped again.

"Prick!" He said back.

"Man Whore!" She said as people looked at her at shock. Tyler came to her and pulled her as Bolt looked at her at shock. Lauren and Shade went out the door to go help her.

"That was…different." Flash said as Bolt still stood in shock.

"Just wait until their detention." Sean said as Flash pulled his cousin back down. Outside the cafeteria Derek was outside with Lazarus.

"So…your Mom and Lilac walked in before you could." Lazarus said clarifying Derek's story about him almost kissing Ginger.

"Yeah." He said emotionlessly.

"Well at least you know she likes you." Lazarus mumbled.

"Problem with Tsunami?" He guessed as Lazarus sighed.

"A guy asked her out on a date and she said yes." He said as his stare became harder.

"Harsh. Well did she seem excited?" Derek said leaning against the cafeteria wall.

"I guess. After that she to be concerned about me." He said confused.

"I think she likes you." Derek said with a small smirk.

"Yeah right. If she did she wouldn't say yes to Will." He snarled his name.

"She didn't have a reason to say no. She's single and you're not her boyfriend." Derek said as Lazarus crossed his arms.

"Yet." Lazarus said leaning back on the wall. Derek shrugged his shoulders as they walked into the cafeteria suddenly Lazarus felt something come towards him and he grabbed Derek and pulled him down. They watched as they saw an apple hit the wall. Lazarus turned to the direction to see who threw it and he saw Will and his friends laughing. Lazarus smirked as he grabbed a pudding cup and chucked it towards him. It hit right between his eyes and he wiped it off as he threw his cup of juice towards him. Derek raised his hand and froze it and shot it back towards him.

"Food Fight!" Flash called out as everybody started throwing food. Lazarus dodged every shot at him as he kept throwing stuff at Will. Derek was looking around the cafeteria while he kept an ice barrier around him. He finally found Ginger ducking under a table and he ran, yes ran towards her.

"Come on." Derek said grabbing her from under the table and running towards the exit, but they were stopped by the principal. Everybody stopped throwing their food as some stayed in the air because of people with mind powers.

"Who started this!?" The principal shouted as everybody pointed at Lazarus and Derek. "You two have afternoon detention! Now clean up this mess!" He shouted as everybody started to pick up everything.

"Great." Derek said sarcastically as Ginger stayed quiet. "Are you ok?" He asked finally.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said shyly. "I guess I'll see you at detention." She said as he raised an eyebrow. "I have it because I was tardy." She explained as she walked away. Derek smiled to himself. He liked it how she can tell what he was thinking just by looking at him. The rest of the day continued on with nothing going on. Lazarus, Derek, Bolt, Ginger, and Chrissy all reported to the library for detention after school. They all had to sit in separate tables and keep quiet. Lazarus was still pissed off on how that guy asked out Tsunami, Ginger was reading, Derek was listening to music, Bolt was flicking sparks in the air and turning them into ice, and Chrissy was doodling in her notebook.

"Ok you delinquents I have to go make copies. I don't want anyone of you to move or talk!" The teacher said as she left the library. Lazarus and Bolt started to get up and talk to each other as Derek moved next to Ginger.

"Why don't you talk to her?" Lazarus said to Bolt.

"No! Why should I talk to her?!" Bolt said as Lazarus rolled his eyes.

"It's pretty obvious that you like her." Lazarus said as Bolt blushed and crossed his arms.

"I do not." He denied as Lazarus shook his head and sighed.

"Whatever. Go on being in denial, but you must have said something to her that made her upset enough to slap you." Lazarus said as Bolt looked over to her.

"You think I'd upset her?" Bolt said as Lazarus nodded. Bolt deliberated for a few more minutes before walking over there. "Hey." He said quietly as he sat across from her.

"What do_ you_ want?" She said not lifting her head from her notebook.

"I'm sorry." Bolt said as she looked up at him.

"What?" She said bewilderedly.

"I'm sorry for whatever I said to you that made you mad." Bolt said while he rubbed the back of his head.

"Fine." She said as she went back to doodling.

"Am I forgiven?" Bolt asked.

"Sure." She said as she focused on her doodling.

"Can I ask you something?" He said as he moved next to her.

"I think you just did." She said as he rolled his eyes.

"What did I say exactly?" He said as Chrissy stopped doodling. She dropped her pen and made her body face him.

"You said I can only get recognized with my grades and you're right." She said sadly.

"What?" He said he was confused.

"You don't know what's it like having a brother who is smart, athletic, and cute with the pretty girlfriend. You tend to be overshadowed. I love my brother, but it only seems like I'm here to be smart. I'm the smart nerdy girl and that's it." She said bringing her knees to her chest and resting her head on them. She never made eye contact with Bolt as Bolt listened to everything she said. Bolt raised her head and took off her glasses and let her hair down. She had the most beautiful eyes that Bolt ever seen. They were blue with hints of hazel and her hair was soft and long with a slight curl. Her eyes sparkled as they looked back at Bolt's blue-green eyes. Bolt had to stop himself from making his mouth drop.

"You're so much more then that. You're talented and beautiful." Chrissy blushed at his comment and so did he. "I mean in a friend way!" He quickly defended although he didn't mean it. She smiled slightly and nodded. "Are we friends?" He said uneasily.

"Yeah we're friends." She said as they both smiled.

"Oh come on!" Lazarus said as they both looked around for him. He was on the other side of the library and he slapped his hand over his mouth. He had really good hearing and he couldn't believe Bolt just did that. He suddenly felt his phone vibrate against his leg. He pulled it out to see he had a text from Tsunami. He flipped his phone open to see it said. (A/N: I'm lazy so Tsunami is the _Italics _and Lazarus is the **Bold**.)

_How's detention? _

**Boring as hell! How's ur date?**

_Same. He's so self absorbed XP_

**That sounds fun…I'll tell u wht if I'm out and ur still on ur date I'll get u out of it. **

_How r u goin 2 do that?_

**I'm have some tricks up my sleeve. Crap! I gtg the teacher is goin 2 b here soon. Bi!**

He finished his text as he ran to find Derek. Derek and Ginger were walking around the library talking about the books they like.

"I like a lot of classical books." Ginger said as Derek listened.

"What's your favorite?" Derek asked as they walked down the aisle of books.

"Pride and Prejudiced." She said as they walked into another aisle of books.

"You're into romance." He said as a statement and she blushed.

"Yeah I can't help it. My mother was always a hopeless romantic. I picked it up from her." Ginger said as Derek held her hand.

"I think it's nice." He said as he turned to her. She blushed as he looked at her with his emerald eyes. He started to lean in as she closed her eyes. She could feel her soft sweet breath on his lips as he got closer.

"Derek the teacher is coming!" Lazarus said as Derek sighed annoyed. He started to run through the library and he got Ginger seated and went to his seat. The teacher walked in and saw they all were still doing to same thing they were doing before. She nodded and went back to her seat. Soon detention ended and Lazarus pulled out his cell phone and texted Tsunami.

**Still there?**

_Yes! Please come!_

Lazarus smirked as he caught a ride with Derek to the diner. He thanked Derek and walked into the diner. Tsunami eyes lit up as soon as she saw him. Lazarus walked over to her and pulled her away and out of the diner.

"That was your plan?" She said as they walked on the sidewalk.

"It worked didn't it?" He said as she rolled her eyes.

"So…why did you storm off during Biology?" She asked. She couldn't handle it anymore she needed to know.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He said chuckling slightly.

"Try me." She said stopping and facing him with her arms crossed.

"I rather not." He said as she stopped him and made him face her.

"Just tell me." She said as Lazarus sighed.

"I was just mad because that guy asked you out." He sighed quietly.

"Why? I thought you didn't care about that kind of stuff." Tsunami said as Lazarus looked at her.

"Do you think I don't care for you?" He said as Tsunami looked down.

"I don't know. I hope you do." She said shyly.

"Forget this." He said as he grabbed her face and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved his hand down to her waist. Suddenly he was blasted down with water.

"Hydro!" Tsunami said as she bent down to see if Lazarus was ok.

"He was kissing you!" Hydro said as he pulled her off the ground.

"I was kissing back! I happen to like him!" She said as Lazarus got up.

"You do?" Both Hydro and Lazarus said at the same time.

"Yes!" She said mostly to Hydro. "I really do." She said as she held Lazarus hand. Lazarus couldn't help the goofy smiled that came on his face.

"That doesn't mean I like you." He glared at Lazarus.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He said back as Hydro snarled and grabbed Tsunami. She kissed him on the cheek before she was pulled away. He touched the place she kissed and silently did a victory dance. He quickly composed himself and started walking home with a smile on his face.

_(A/N): Ok I know I've been getting a lot of crap about Derek and Ginger, but I couldn't resist! I had to do it again, but don't worry it will happen soon! I promise. I gave you Lazarus and Tsunami on the mean time. Be happy for them! _


	8. Masquerade

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): So I was watching "Phantom of the Opera" and the Masquerade scene really made me wanted to do a Masquerade Ball in this chapter. So enjoy!_

"Oh My God! Oh My God! Guess what's happening this weekend!?" Amber said running to Tsunami and Conner.

"What?" Conner said not really interested.

"The school's having a 'Back to School' dance and the theme is Masquerade Formal! You know what that means…shopping for dresses!" Amber said bouncing up and down and Tsunami groaned. "Don't give me that Tsunami! You're defiantly going since you have Lazarus to take you." Amber said putting her hands on her hips.

"He won't want to go and I don't need a dress!" Tsunami said now putting her hands on her waist.

"Where would I not want to go?" Lazarus said wrapping around Tsunami and kissing her on the cheek.

"A Masquerade Dance or Ball whatever you want to call it. Don't you think it will be fun?!" Amber said bouncing up and down again. Tsunami shook her head as she looked at her best friend.

"Uh…not really. I rather spend the evening with my beautiful girlfriend watching a movie." He lied. Tsunami could tell too and she smiled at him as he winked.

"Well…too bad you're both going and you too Conner." Amber said looking at Conner.

"Why do I have to go? I don't have anyone to go with." Conner said as he messed with his camera.

"You're all going and that's final!" Amber said stomping her foot on the ground as everybody sighed in defeat. Chrissy was talking to Bolt in their Spanish class. They've become closer ever since detention.

"So…did you hear about the 'Back to School' Dance?" Bolt asked leaning on Chrissy's desk.

"Yeah and I don't want to go, but knowing Lauren she'll drag me down there." Chrissy said as she shuttered at the thought. "Are you going?" He nodded with a smile on his face. "Who are you taking?" She asked casually.

"Uh…I don't know." He said as he looked down. He wanted to take her, but they were only supposed to be friends.

"What?! The great Bolt the Hedgehog without a date! I'm shocked!" Chrissy said overdramatically as Bolt rolled his eyes.

"Well if you already know you're going then who are you going to go with?" Bolt said as Chrissy shrugged her shoulders.

"No clue, but I bet Lauren is on a full blown out search." Chrissy said as Bolt smiled half-heartedly.

"Hola! Open your books to page 45." The teacher said walking in. Bolt turned around and opened his book only focusing on Chrissy. Roddy was waiting for Lilac at her locker. He was going to do it. He was going to ask her to the dance. When she saw her walking towards him he froze and became nervous.

"Hey Roddy." She said in her quiet voice.

"Hey Lilac, I was wondering…if you….would…uh." Great he was starting to stutter.

"He wants to know if you would go to the dance with him." Pamilyn said walking behind him with Kendan. Lilac blushed as she nodded yes.

"You will?!" Roddy gasped as Pamilyn smiled.

"Yes." She said quietly as he blushed darkened.

"My work here is done." Pamilyn said as she walked away holding Kendan's hand.

"You want to go to the dance with me?" Roddy said in disbelief.

"Yeah." She said as she shuffled her feet. Roddy sighed in relief as he suddenly hugged her in a tight embrace.

"Thank you." He said as held her. She couldn't help, but smile as she wrapped her arms around him. Rub was skating around the campus just letting her thoughts flow. She skidded to a stop when she saw Sean lying on a small hill looking up at the blue sky.

"What are you doing?" Ruby asked as her quills flowed down as she looked down to Sean.

"Just thinking." Sean said shrugging his shoulders. He sat up as Ruby sat down next to him.

"About?" Ruby said as he rested his arms on his knees.

"Everything. School, friends, upcoming stuff things in that nature." Sean said as he looked over to Ruby. "Not hanging out with Tyler today?" Sean said raising an eyebrow.

"No I told him to go spend time with Liecy. I feel bad keeping him away from her." Ruby said as Sean continued to look at her.

"Oh yeah I heard they were together. That must have hurt for you." He said as she looked at him confused.

"How so?" She asked him.

"Didn't you like him?" Sean said as Ruby started to crack up.

"I don't like him! He's like my third brother. I can never look at him that way." She said wiping a tear away from her eye.

"Oh my bad." He said smiling apologetically.

"No it's ok. I get that a lot. Hell, my brother even asked me about it. Everybody just thinks because we're so close that one of us like the other." Ruby explained as Sean nodded along. They remained in comfortable silence and Sean decided to peak into the future. He saw Ruby and she was holding someone's hand. Sean eyes widened when he saw the person whose hand she was holding. He shook his head back to reality to see Ruby lying down her dreads spread out around the ground. He laid next to her as they both looked up to the sky. "Why is the sky blue?" She asked out of the blue. (No pun attended)

"The dust particles in the air reflect the color blue." Sean said as Ruby nodded. The bell rang and Ruby jumped on her feet and grabbed her board.

"See you later Sean. You're going to the dance right?" Ruby said looking back at him.

"Yeah." He said as she smiled and flew into the air using her wings. Sean smiled as he saw her fly away, but quickly snapped himself out of it. _'You're not the guy she's going to be with!' _He told himself and he frowned after realizing it was true. After school Amber dragged Tsunami and Topaz to the mall to shop for dresses.

"The Dance is Friday and we need dresses now!" She said as she walked into the mall.

"Why do I even have to go?" Topaz asked innocently.

"Because we're all going to this date or no date." Amber said as they searched for a store. "Oo! Let's go to the Betsy Johnson store!" Amber said as she bounced towards the store.

"I'm not wearing that!" Tsunami said as she looked at the bright pink dress with flowers around the waist with a poufy skirt.

"Come on its cute!" Amber said as Tsunami grabbed the dress and put it back on the rack.

"Let's go to another store." Tsunami said crossing her arms.

"Sure, but we have to wait for Topaz she's trying on a dress." Amber said as they walked into the dressing room area. Topaz came out in a white strapless sweetheart neckline dress with a black bow around the waist and rose accents. "Oh My God! Topaz you have to get that dress!" Amber said as Topaz looked at herself. It ended a little above her knees.

"I think it will be better on you." Topaz said turning to Amber.

"I have to agree. That color will look better on you." Tsunami said as she looked at the dress.

"Are you serious!? Let's go buy it!" She said as she pushed Topaz back into the changing room to change. After a few more hours they all found they're perfect dress and went home.

"Who are you going to ask?!" Lauren said putting her hands on her hips as she looked straight at Hydro. The only reason she couldn't tell is because he was thinking about different things and not who he was going to ask.

"Trust me you'll find out soon enough. And I'm not asking her to the dance I'm asking her for a dance." He clarified as she rolled her eyes.

"You're going to slip up and I will find out." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"We'll see." He said with a smirk as she stomped away and sat in her seat next to Emily.

"I think he likes you." Emily said quietly.

"What?" Lauren said looking at her confused.

"He always feels happiness when he's with you." She explained softly.

"You're probably reading wrong. I know you can feel others emotions, but come on. Hydro doesn't like me." Lauren said leaning in her seat. Emily shrugged her shoulders and went back to what the teacher was saying. Lauren took a peak into Hydro's thoughts and he was still singing a random tune in his head. Lauren huffed as she went back to her class. (A/N: It's the next day by the way.)

"So are you going to ask her?" Lazarus said during football practice to Bolt.

"I don't know." Bolt said running at the same pace as Lazarus which was still pretty fast.

"How can you not know!? It's bad enough that you said that the two of you should be friends when you have the biggest crush on her, but now you're not even going to ask her!" Lazarus said as they continued to run.

"Say it any louder! I'm just saying that I don't want to mess up the friendship by asking her out. If she doesn't feel the same way it could be totally awkward after that." Bolt explained as Lazarus rolled his eyes.

"That's total bull! She likes you and you know it! You're just afraid!" Lazarus said as Shade slowed down to their pace.

"Talking about his insane crush over Chrissy, but not wanting to ask her out." Shade said as Bolt sighed annoyed.

"I don't want to ruin the goddamn friendship! Is that so bad?!" Bolt said as Shade rolled his eyes.

"I've been friends with Chrissy practically since diapers and I know she likes you back." Shade said as they started their fifth lap.

"Did she tell you that?" Bolt said as he looked over to him.

"Well no, but-"Shade said, but Bolt cut him off.

"My point proven. You guys don't know if she likes me. If she tells you herself then go ahead and prove me wrong, but you guys don't know. So drop it." Bolt said as Shade and Lazarus shrugged their shoulders.

"Speed you're lazy asses up! I know you can run faster then that!" Knuckles shouted as they groaned and ran faster. It was finally Friday and everybody was starting to make their way to the hotel where the dance was held. All the girls had lovely dresses and the guys looked snazzy in their tuxes.

"I don't understand why I have to where a tux." Tyler said as he walked in with Liecy.

"I don't understand either, but it's what is required if you want to get in." Liecy said. She was wearing a dark green gown with embroidery around her stomach and black gloves with a black mask with green jewels around it. Tyler was wearing a classic black on black tux with a dark green tie that matched Liecy's dress. He had a simple dark green mask and he had his classic beanie on his head.

"Did I tell you that you look absolutely beautiful tonight?" He whispered into her ear.

"Yes about the twentieth time." Liecy said as she smiled.

"And it's truer every time." He said as he led her to the dance floor.

"I'm not going out there Lauren!" Chrissy said as she hid herself in the shadows. Lauren rolled her eyes as she put her hands on her hips. Lauren was wearing a halter V-neck white and silver dress. It ended above her knees and had sparkles throughout the dress. She had a silver mask with crystals on the edges.

"Come on! I didn't go through all this trouble just for you to hide in the shadows. I even got you date!" Lauren said as she pulled Chrissy out in the light. Chrissy's hair was down and curled and the ends. She had a light blue strapless gown that had a crystal design going down the side. She had a crystal necklace around her neck and a light blue mask with crystals around the eye holes.

"Why do I need a date?! You don't even have one." Chrissy said putting her hands on her hips.

"Because I don't need one. You do and don't worry he's cute." Lauren said as she turned to the dance floor and looked around. "There he is!" She pointed out and started waving at him to come over. He was a grey fox with black tips on his ears and on his tail. He had stunning grey eyes and he was wearing a black tux with a blue bow tie. "Chrissy this is Joseph _Garret_." Lauren said as Chrissy blushed.

"Hey I heard a lot about you." He said with a smirk on his face.

"I hope those were good things." Chrissy said looking at Lauren.

"Oh don't worry they were." He said as he linked his arm with her and led her to the dance floor. Bolt walked in with a tan cat in an orange gown that had crystals around the seam with an orange mask. He was wearing a black tux with a simple black tie and white mask.

"Thanks for taking me Bolt." The cat said leaning on his shoulders.

"No problem Sam." He said looking around. He couldn't find Chrissy among all the people especially when they were all wearing masks! "Uh…I'm going to get us a drink." He said as he started walking over to the snack table. He picked up a cup and poured some punch in it as he continued to search the dance floor. He felt someone tap on his shoulder and he turned around to see a beautiful fox in a blue dress her hazel/blue eyes sparkling through her mask.

"Hey Bolt you finally came." Chrissy said as Bolt smiled at her. He finally realized her arm was linked with a grey fox. "Oh I forgot. Bolt this is my date Joseph Garret. Joseph this is my friend Bolt the Hedgehog." Chrissy said pointing to both of them.

"Hey." Joseph said as he stuck his fist out.

"Hey." Bolt said as he hit his fist against his a little harder then intended. He glared at the fox and good thing he had a mask because you couldn't see him.

"I'll see you later Bolt." Chrissy said cheerfully as she walked away. Bolt grabbed a celery stick and started chewing on it as he watched Chrissy walk off with that stupid Joseph Garret. Amber, Tsunami, Lazarus, and Topaz walked into the dance hall and Amber bounced excitedly. She was wearing the dress from Betsy Johnson with a black mask with grey designs on it. Tsunami was in a purple gown with crystal flower designs on the chest and flowing down the dress. She had a purple mask with silver designs on it. Lazarus was in a pinstriped black tux with a dark purple tie. Topaz was wearing a purple V-neck halter dress with swirling patterns around it and a black belt around the waist. She had a black mask with purple and blue designs around the eyes.

"Oh my God look at this place!" Amber said as she walked into the dance.

"It actually looks like a ballroom and not a school dance." Tsunami said as she linked her arm with Lazarus's.

"Well this place is not as beautiful as you." A voice said to Amber. She twirled around to see AJ in a grey tux with a white tie and silver mask. Amber giggled as he bowed and asked her to dance. She nodded yes and they walked onto the dance floor. Tsunami and Lazarus soon followed them and Topaz walked off to sit at a table.

"I can't believe I'm even here." Ebony said as she stood next to Roddy and Lilac.

"I told you thank you for coming." Lilac said. Lilac was in a cream dress that ended above her knees. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline decorated with crystals that flowed downed the dress. Roddy was in a grey tux with cream tie and his grey baseball tux. They both had cream masks and Lilac's had flowers on the end.

"Your welcome." Ebony said before she walked off to the snack table. She had her hair down and straight with a red dress that had a sheer black fabric over it. It had flower designs down the skirt which ended above her knees and was a halter. She had a black mask with red roses around the edges. She poured herself some punch and drank it carefully. She felt someone tap on her shoulder and she turned around to see a grey squirrel or wolf she couldn't really tell because she was automatically captured in the depths of his grey eyes.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked as he stuck out his hand. She smiled and nodded as she placed her hand in his and led her to the dance floor.

"Wow Bolt I never seen you so…wound up." Sean said as he leaned against the wall watching Bolt gnaw on celery stick after celery stick. He was glaring at Joseph and Chrissy as they danced together.

"She seems so happy with Joseph." Bolt said sneering his name and quickly taking another bite of celery.

"Didn't you come with a date?" Sean said as he looked around Bolt.

"She left saying something about not paying attention to her or something." Bolt said as he continued to glare at Joseph. Sean sighed as he shook his head.

"Why don't you just cut in and ask her to dance?" He said as Bolt raised his head. Bolt tossed the celery stick away as he made his way towards Chrissy.

"May I cut in?" Bolt said as he tapped on Joseph's shoulders. Joseph nodded as he glared at Bolt. Bolt put his hand on Chrissy's hip using his other hand to hold hers. "You look beautiful tonight." He said as they danced to beat.

"You're not so bad yourself." She said as he smiled. They continued to dance across the floor enjoying the comfortable silence. "So what made you cut it?" Chrissy asked in total curiosity.

"Can't I dance with one of my best friends?" He said with a smile, but he hated that damn word…_friend. _

"Oh so now I'm one of your _best _friends?" Chrissy asked as Bolt smirked and nodded. The song sadly came to an end and Joseph walked back to Chrissy. "Thanks for the dance." Chrissy said somewhat sadly as Bolt nodded and walked away. He collapsed on a chair and watched as his crush danced with another boy.

"It'll be alright." Sean said putting a hand on his shoulder. Bolt only nodded as he started to chew on celery again. Ebony was still dancing with her mystery man trying to find out who he was.

"Are you a junior?" She asked as he smiled.

"Maybe." He said as she rolled her eyes. She always asked him questions, but every time he said "Maybe" she consider it a yes.

"Are you in one of my classes?" She asked as he twirled her around.

"No." He said sadly as she thought back.

"Have I ever met you?" She asked as he made her do a dip.

"Maybe." He said with a smirk.

"Will you ever tell me who you are?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"Eventually." He said as he started to dance again. "Are you going to continue on with your twenty questions?" He said as she giggled.

"Maybe." She mimicked him as he smiled. "How do you know me?" She asked.

"Through friends." He said shrugging his shoulders. She tried to think of a pacific question that will be easier for her to find out who he was.

"Is your Dad friend with mine?" She asked.

"Yep." He said smiling. Great! Now she has to look at all her Dad's friends and see which one of their sons has grey eyes. That might take a while. Ginger was standing next to Julian talking. She was in a white strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline and a belt encrusted with silver jewels. Her mask was whiter with white feathers on the side. Julian was in a white tux and light blue tie.

"Still trying to find him?" Julian said as he looked at Ginger who was searching the dance floor.

"No." She quickly said embarrassed. Julian snickered as she crossed her arms.

"Well I don't think you have to look any further." Julian said as he walked away and Ginger turned around to see Derek walk over to her. He was in a black on black tux with a white tie and black mask.

"Hey Ginger." He said in his low deep voice. "Would you like to dance?" He asked as he extended his hand.

"Sure." She said shyly as she placed his hand. He smirked as he led her to the dance floor.

"You look beautiful." He said as they twirled around.

"You too." She said as he raised an eyebrow. "I-I'm mean handsome." She said slightly panic. He laughed silently as she blushed. Lazarus was dancing with Tsunami when he saw them together. He smiled as he saw he was finally going to kiss her. Derek started to lean down to her as she raised her head. Lazarus saw AJ headed towards Derek and his eyes widened.

"Hold on Tusi." Lazarus said as she started to run over to AJ. AJ was close to Derek and Lazarus started running faster.

"Hey-"AJ said before he got tackled by Lazarus. Lazarus clamped his hand over his mouth as he looked over to Ginger and Derek. Ginger felt his cold lips on hers and she smiled into the kiss. Derek's lips and hers were perfectly in sync together and it was the best kissed they ever had. Lazarus sighed in relief as he saw them kiss. He got off AJ who got up and looked at him like he was crazy. "What the hell was that for!?" AJ said throwing his hands in the air.

"You almost interrupted them and they gone through it like three times!" Lazarus said as he pushed him away. Derek and Ginger were still kissing and holding each other in a loving embrace. Derek pulled away with a smile on his face.

"Finally." Ginger said as she leaned her head on his chest. Derek laughed as he wrapped his arms around her.

_(A/N): Yes! It finally happened! They kissed! If a lot of you are wondering why Bolt kept eating celery it's because I do that. When I'm nervous or pissed at a party I always chew on celery. They always have a vegetable tray at a party! And I don't eat chips because it dries out my mouth and candy gets me too hyper. _


	9. Camping Trip!

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): Uh…so my friend Erica is sleeping over tonight and she wanted to help me write this chapter. I have to warn you she's a little- (A/N/N: She'll be in __**bold**__) __**Oh my God! I can't believe you haven't told me about this one! All the characters are so cute! Especially Derek and Ginger! Hey is their relationship based on you and-**__OK! We're done there. Enjoy the chapter and__**-remember I helped! **__Uh…yeah enjoy?_

_

* * *

_

Everybody came back dreadfully tired from the weekend to school. Roddy and Andrew were walking to their class talking about the dance.

"Where were you the whole dance?" Roddy said as he looked at Andrew.

"I was…around." He said smiling.

"With a girl?" Roddy said lifting his eyebrow.

"_Maybe_." He said as Roddy rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Whatever. I don't see how you spent your whole night with one girl." Roddy said as Andrew looked at him.

"Look who's talking." Andrew said as Roddy blushed. "You spent you're whole night with _Lilac._" He said in a girly dreamy voice.

"Shut up! It's just one step closer." He said as Andrew laughed.

"Yeah and you're taking baby steps. By the time you guys get together we'll be here for our 20th reunion." Andrew said as Roddy smacked the back of his head. Hydro soon joined them and they both looked at him confused.

"Where were you? We didn't see you at all at the dance." Roddy said as Andrew rubbed the back of his head.

"Flash and I got grounded for melting my Mom's favorite vase." Hydro said as Andrew and Roddy rolled their eyes.

"I swear every time you hang out with you're brother you always end up grounded." Andrew said as Hydro rolled his eyes and Roddy laughed. Bolt was sitting in his English class waiting for Chrissy arrive, but when the bell rang he started to get worried. She never was late for a class and Shade said she was here today. After his teacher made some announcements he asked to go to the bathroom to look for her. He jogged through all the halls, floors, and peaked in every room. He couldn't find her. He suddenly heard whispering and whimpers. He peaked his head behind a corner and saw Chrissy with Joseph. He felt a pang of jealousy when he saw they were together, but soon realized Joseph was forcing himself on her. Chrissy was pressed against a locker as Joseph ran his hand up her leg and she shut her eyes waiting for it to be over. She suddenly felt his weight off her and she snapped open her eyes to see him on the floor and Bolt standing in front of her fuming.

"Don't mess with her." Bolt said through clenched teeth as Joseph wiped his mouth and saw blood. He tackled Bolt to the ground and they both started fighting each other. He got a few lucky shots, but Bolt quickly punched him and kicked him off of him. Joseph was about to tackle him, but Bolt aimed an electric ball at him. "Leave! Now!" He said as Joseph smirked and walked off. Bolt knew he was going to try again and that made him madder. He suddenly felt arms around him and saw Chrissy crying into his chest. Bolt was shocked at first, but quickly wrapped his arms around her. "It's ok. Don't worry." He said into her hair which she wore down.

"Thank you." She said as she wiped her tears. Bolt wiped a tear she missed and put her hair behind her ear and smiled.

"Come on we better get back to class." Bolt said as she sniffed and nodded. They walked back into class and told the teacher what happened and he nodded and let Chrissy go to her seat without a detention.

"I can't believe after all that you two are still not together!" Sean said as Bolt rolled his eyes. It was lunch now and everybody was in the cafeteria.

"I'm just being a friend for her now." He said as he picked up a bowl of jello.

"She doesn't need another friend! She needs a boyfriend to protect her." Flash said as Sean nodded in agreement.

"You guys! I can be her friend and still protect her." Bolt said looking at both of them as they both rolled their eyes.

"Sure just keep on lying to yourself." Flash said as he paid for his lunch.

"Whatever. How's that crush on Ivy going?" Bolt said with a smirk. Flash blushed as he sat down.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Flash said as Bolt rolled his eyes.

"Ew! I'm so sorry for ever introducing you to that guy." Lauren said after Chrissy told her what happened.

"It's ok you didn't know and I'm fine." Chrissy assured her.

"Thanks to Bolt." Shade said as both of them looked at him. "What? It's pretty obvious you two like each other." Shade said as Chrissy looked down letting her long hair fall in front of her to hide her blush.

"I can't believe I've been this blind! It's so obvious!" Lauren exclaimed as Chrissy glared at her. "This is a new task for me." She smiled a devious smile.

"Oh no! You're not doing anything!" Chrissy said as Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Fine!" She huffed as she turned away. She and Shade smirked at each other knowing they had a plan in mind.

"You owe me big time." Lazarus said to Derek as they ate their lunch.

"How so?" Derek said as he drank his juice.

"This dumbass almost interrupted your kiss for the second time!" Lazarus said looking at AJ. AJ snapped back at Lazarus and they began another of many arguments as Derek sat there thinking about his kiss. He and Ginger spent all weekend together and when they weren't together they would constantly text each other. He saw Ginger from across the cafeteria and left his tray and arguing his friends to go over to her.

"Hey." He said with a small smile on his face.

"Hi." She said shyly as Serenity and Julian rolled their eyes.

"They're boyfriend and girlfriend and yet their still this shy around each other." Julian said to Serenity and suddenly they noticed that both of them moved to a table to themselves. "Where were you at the Masquerade Dance?" Julian said as Serenity shrugged her shoulders.

"I didn't feel like going." Serenity said as Julian rolled his eyes.

"You need a better excuse then that." Julian said as Serenity just continued on with eating her yogurt. Conner passed by with Topaz and smiled at Serenity. "Does it happen to be about a certain green haired director?" Julian said as she smiled and blushed.

"No." She said as Julian started to laugh.

"I knew it! You like him!" Julian said as Serenity rolled her eyes. "Well hopefully he's not like your ex." Julian said as Serenity's fell face at the thought of her ex. "Man after you guys broke up your Dad was going crazy with joy!" Julian said as Serenity laughed at the memory. "Speak of the devil." Julian said as he leaned back on his seat and glared at the hedgehog coming towards them. He was blue and long quill they were spread out and he had red eyes. He smirked as he saw Serenity.

"Hey baby haven't seen you in a while." He said as he sat next to her.

"And I hope it stays that way John." Serenity said standing up and walking away.

"Why are you still mad at me?" He asked as he walked next to her.

"John, you cheated on me five times. Do you think I'll be all sunshine and rainbows after that?" Serenity said as she continued to walk.

"Come on you know what we had was special. Those other girls meant nothing." He said as he stopped her by standing in front of her.

"Nothing but you're sex slaves." She said as she walked around him. She suddenly felt him grab her wrist and she whirled around about to slap him, but he caught that hand too.

"I don't think you understand how much you mean to me." He said in a low voice.

"Really? I mean that much to you? It's too sad that I don't feel the same way." She said as she kneed him uh…where the sun don't shine. He fell to the ground in agony as she smirked. "I'm over you John get it through your head." She said as she walked away.

"I think I fell in love again." Conner said as he watched Serenity walk away. Topaz ran to him finally got to him.

"Why did you run?" She said as she tried to get her breath back.

"Oh! I just saw Serenity in trouble so I went to help, but she took care of it herself." Conner said casually as he started to return their table. Topaz just smiled without questioning it and walked back with him. Topaz was know in her Zoology class along with Onyx, Brice, and Nicole.

"Ok class this weekend we'll be going on a camping trips. Now I'll be supervising this trip and we'll go up to the mountains for two nights and come back on Sunday." The teacher said as the class cheered.

'_Camping trip? This could be fun.' _Onyx thought as he looked over to his brother who was sleeping. He rolled his eyes and looked over to Topaz. She smiled at him and he looked away. He didn't like the way he felt around her…_vulnerable_. The teacher passed out the permission slips and everybody was talking about the upcoming trip.

"Are you excited?" Nicole asked Topaz.

"Yeah. Do you think anything will happen?" Topaz said as she looked over to Onyx and Brice.

"You never know. Only fate will tell." Nicole said as Topaz smiled and looked at the slip in her hands.

'_Thank God Amber is not in this class.' _Topaz thought as she looked over to Onyx again. Everybody was now in Power Practice and today they were developing their powers more.

"Hydro I always thought you could do this, but your Dad won't let me try it." Reese said as he pulled Hydro away from Static.

"And what is that?" Hydro said as he looked at Reese.

"I know you can control any liquid. Water, juice, milk, and the list goes on, but I want to see if you can control a liquid you can't see." Reese said as Hydro looked at him confused.

"What liquid is that?" Hydro said now getting a little impatient.

"Blood." Reese simply said as Hydro eyes widened.

"What?!" Hydro said as Reese told him to quiet it down.

"I know it sounds…" Reese said trying to find the right word.

"Crazy!" Hydro said as Reese rolled his eyes.

"I'm not asking you to extract their blood or make it stop flowing so they could die. I just want to see if you can control the movement in their body." Reese explained as Hydro looked at him skeptically.

"But who do I do it on?" Hydro said as Reese smiled.

"Test it on me." Reese said as Hydro looked at him like he was insane. "I'll be fine just try to make me walk towards you." Reese said as he took a few steps back. Hydro took uneasy breath in and closed his eyes. He tried to focus all his energy on the flowing blood in Reese's body. He stuck his hand in front of him and concentrated harder. Reese felt the blood in him rush in a different movement never felt before and before he knew it he was moving towards Hydro. Hydro opened his eyes and saw what he was doing and he was surprised he even pulled it off. He stopped not wanting to risk it and Reese smiled at him. "Good job!" Reese said as Static walked over to him.

"What did you make him do?!" Static yelled at Reese who just smirked.

"I made him control my blood and it worked fine!" Reese said a smug smile.

"Dad worked fine." Hydro said as Reese grew even a smugger smile.

"You need to control this power Hydro. It can be more dangerous then you think." Static warned as Reese also looked at him in the same expression. Hydro nodded before they walked away to help the others. The day ended without anything else special happened along with the rest week. Friday finally rolled in and everybody in Zoology was packing up their stuff in the bus. Topaz sat next to Onyx since Amber nearly killed for sitting next to Nicole. Topaz and Onyx talked for a bit, but eventually put their iPods to use and listened to them. The trip to the mountains was long the expected and Topaz felt herself starting to fall asleep. Onyx was looking out the window listening to music when he felt a sudden weight on his shoulder. He turned to see Topaz resting her head on his shoulder asleep. He blushed as he looked around himself. He saw his brother sleeping as usual with Nicole behind him and everybody seemed to be distracted.

"Onyx." He heard her say and he felt himself caught.

"Yeah?" Onyx said looking back at her. He noticed she was still sleeping and she hadn't even shown a sign of waking up. _'She's sleep talking! About me?!' _He thought as he leaned back into his seat. He paused his iPod to see if she was saying anything else. After five minutes he started his music and leaned his head against hers and decided to catch up on some sleep too.

"Hey! Lovebirds wake up!" Brice said as Topaz and Onyx woke up. Topaz blushed when she realized she fallen asleep on Onyx and she quickly got off the bus before he said anything.

"You had to wake us up." Onyx mumbled as he got up.

"It's what I'm here for." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Idiot." Onyx said as Brice glared at him.

"Kids it's time to set up your tents. And remember girls on the left and boys on the right." The teacher said as everybody started to set up their tents.

"So how was your little nap?" Nicole said as she and Topaz set up their tent.

"Embarrassing." Topaz said as Nicole looked at her confused.

"How could have it been embarrassing?" Nicole asked now placing her hands on her hips.

"I fell asleep on him! We barely even talk and I just happen to fall asleep on him!" Topaz said throwing her hands in the air.

"Calm down it's not like you talk in your sleep." Nicole said and Topaz eyes widened.

"I do! Oh my God! I could have said something even more embarrassing! Why did I have to come on this stupid trip?!" Topaz said as she sat on the ground and held her knees to her chest.

"I bet you didn't even sleep long enough to say stuff. Don't worry and if you're really worried you should ask him. Who knows he could have fallen asleep not to even hear anything." Nicole said sitting next to her. Topaz smiled a little as she got up. "Ok let's build this tent!" Nicole said jumping up. On the other side of the campsite Brice and Onyx were setting up their tent.

"Ha, ha, ha! She said your name and you just fall asleep herself!" Brice said as he continued to laugh.

"Shut up. At least I had the guts to sit next to her. Unlike you and Nicole." Onyx said as Brice stopped laughing and rolled his eyes.

"She was sitting behind me. That's close enough." Brice said as he stuffed all his things in their tent.

"Did you even talk to her?" Onyx said as they walked to the center of the camping ground.

"Maybe." He mumbled as Onyx smirked.

"Ok class I have you split into pairs for a Nature Scavenger Hunt." The teacher said excitedly as the class just faked their enthusiasm. The teacher paired everyone up and fate should have it Topaz and Onyx were partners. "Oh and kids there is a special prize for the winners and don't worry it has nothing to do with school." The teacher said which made everybody excited. Everybody quickly grabbed their list and disposable camera and started to look for the things on their list.

"Thank God Hydro isn't in this class." Onyx said as he and Topaz ran through the forest. Topaz laughed as she looked down at the list.

"We need to find a Papilio Xuthus and a Spider Lily." Topaz said as they ran through the forest.

"Ok stop for a second." Onyx said as both of them stop. "We learned about this bug it likes to be in humid places and we're bound to find the flower." Onyx said as they looked at their map.

"Right there. Let's go." Topaz said pointing on a map and running off. About two hours later they came back with all the pictures they needed and handed it to the teacher.

"Very nice Onyx and Topaz you'll find out the winner next week." The teacher said as Topaz and Onyx sighed annoyed.

"Good job partner." Onyx said as they sat down.

"Thanks you didn't do too bad yourself." Topaz said as she drank out of her water bottle. It was quiet after that and getting to that point where it was awkward. "Um…Onyx can I ask you something?" Topaz said playing with the cap of her water bottle.

"Sure." He said nervously. He was going to ask her why he fell asleep on her and he didn't want to answer that.

"Did I say anything while I fell asleep on the bus?" Topaz said avoiding eye contact with him.

"Uh…you said my name." He said as she blushed and stopped playing with her bottle cap.

"I can't believe I did that!" Topaz said covering her face with her hands. Onyx was having a mini panic attack trying to figure out what to say.

"It's no problem. I know it meant nothing." Onyx said, but he was hoping it did.

"Thanks." She said as she let her hands drop from her face.

"Uh…we better see what the class is doing now." Onyx said standing up and giving out his hand to help Topaz. She gratefully took it and they began to walk back to class to see they were preparing for dinner.

"I think my brother has a thing for your friend." Brice said to Nicole as they walked back with waters.

"No duh, but they're so damn shy." Nicole said as she rolled her eyes.

"That's my brother for you, but I think I have a plan to get them together." Brice said with a smirk as Nicole looked over at him.

"What's the plan?" Nicole said with the same devious smirk. Brice started to fill her on the plan as everybody started eating dinner. Onyx's cell phone went off and Topaz looked at him confused.

"You get reception up here?" Topaz asked as Onyx shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess." He was confused himself how he got a call. "Hello?" He said into his phone.

"_Hey bro!" _Ruby said on the other line and Onyx groaned. _"Don't give me that! How's camping?" _

"Fine. Why are you even calling me?" Onyx said annoyed and Topaz laughed automatically knowing it was Ruby.

"_I got bored. So are you and Topaz together yet?" _Ruby asked with enthusiasm.

"No and I told you I don't want you butting into my business!" Onyx said low so Topaz won't hear him.

"_Excuse me, it's my business to. You're my brother-my twin I should say and she's one of my friends and you guys are too damn shy to do anything about it!" _Ruby said into the phone as Onyx rolled his eyes.

"Bye Ruby." Onyx said as he shut his phone.

"Interesting conversation?" Topaz said with a giggle.

"You're lucky you don't have a twin sister." Onyx said as Topaz put her hands on her hips.

"I have a little sister who's a demon pixie. I think that's worst." Topaz said as Onyx laughed.

"Faze one complete." Brice said as Nicole rolled her eyes.

"It's not like we're spies here." Nicole said as Brice shrugged his shoulders.

"Can't help it my Mom's one." Brice said as Nicole laughed. Their plan was under way and now they just needed to wait for dinner to end.

_(A/N): Ok so I hope-__**Are you seriously ending it here? **__Yeah? __**You can't leave them with that! What kind of author are you?! **__Ugh! Fine I'll continue! __**Good!**_

Dinner was now over and everybody was sitting around the fire in a big circle as their teacher moved in the center.

"Ok you know we can't go camping without ghost stories. So who has a good one?" The teacher asked as Brice practically fell out of his seat raising his hand. "Brice go ahead." The teacher said as Brice moved to the center of the circle right near the fire.

"Long ago on the same trip we are on now there was a girl named Rachel. Her and her boyfriend came on this trip looking for a good time. Late at night Rachel heard a noise outside her tent. She thought it was her boyfriend and she got outside of her tent to go see him. What she didn't expect to see is him in cold blood and stabbed in the chest thirteen times." Brice said beginning his eerie tale. Topaz clung to Onyx's sleeve as she continued to listen to Brice's story.

"She let out a blood curdling scream waking everybody up. When everybody came outside she pointed to her boyfriend screaming and crying. Everybody looked down and saw nothing, but she could still see him on the ground blood around him. Her teacher came and tried to calm her down, but nothing would. The next day the boyfriend was missing and she was the only one that knew what happened to him. She was sent to a mental asylum where she spent the rest of her life and to this day you could hear her screams through the woods." Brice said finishing his story. Suddenly a loud echoing scream erupted through the trees only to be fueled with the students. Topaz buried her face in Onyx's chest as he blushed and reluctantly put his arms around her. Brice started cracking up as everybody's screams died down. "Ah, the magic of a tape recorder." Brice said pulling it out and replaying the scream.

"Idiot." Onyx said as he threw a marshmallow and him. Brice caught it in his mouth and gave him a thumb up as Onyx rolled his eyes. Onyx realized he had his arms around Topaz and he let go of her. "Sorry." He said as he looked away from her.

"It's ok." She said shyly.

"UGH! I can't take it anymore." Nicole said as she walked over to them.

"You're going to ruin the plan!" Brice said coming to her side.

"I don't care. Onyx you like Topaz and don't bother denying it because she likes you! Now will you two stop being so shy and get together already!" Nicole said as she looked at both of them.

"You like me?" Onyx said as Nicole started to smile.

"Yeah." Topaz said looking down. Onyx cupped his hands around her face and brought it up to face his.

"I do too." He said before crushing her lips with his and Nicole sighed in happiness.

"My plan would have been better." Brice said as Nicole rolled her eyes and started to walk away from the new couple.

"The direct way is better." Nicole said as Brice laughed.

"Maybe this time." Brice said as Nicole went into her tent.

* * *

_(A/N): __***sniff, sniff* **__Are you crying? __**It's just so cute. **__It's just a story calm down. __**Fine hey you never let me asked if Derek and Ginger are like you and-**__Ok I'll tell you later! Well hope you guys enjoyed that. The whole camping idea was Erica's idea. __**I know you all liked it so don't deny it. **__Don't pressure them! They won't review! __**Yes they will. I bet you'll get twice as many reviews thanks to me. **__Sure…just keep saying that. __**I think I will. **__Well I hope my friend hasn't scared you off and if you ignored this whole thing thank you! __**Hey! **__Gotta go!_


	10. Chatrooms!

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters._

_(A/N): So I see that Erica hasn't scared any of you which is very good. She usually does. Anyways she isn't here, but seeing how a lot of you like her she will be back. So I decided to make this chapter a chatroom well actually chatrooms. Everybody will be in a chatroom talking from their home. So enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Chatroom #1 (Bolt, Lazarus, AJ, Flash, Sean, and Derek)**

LighteningSpeed101 signed on (Bolt)

PuppetMaster43 signed on (AJ)

AllKnowing30 signed on (Sean)

GoneIn6Seconds signed on (Lazarus)

LoverBoy74 signed on (Derek)

FlashRocks84 signed on (Flash)

**PuppetMaster43**: What's with your name?

**LoverBoy74**: Lazarus made it up.

**LighteningSpeed101**: And why don't you just change it?

**LoverBoy74**: I don't care. Ginger seems to think it's funny.

**GoneIn6Seconds**: See it suits you.

**AllKnowing43**: What about you Lazarus? You're always lovey dovey with Tsunami.

**GoneIn6Seconds**: You're just jealous that you don't have a hot gf like me.

**FlashRocks84**: Ew! That's my sister you're talkin about!

**LoverBoy74**: I'm just happy none of you like my sister.

**PuppetMaster43**: You know Roddy likes her right?

**LoverBoy74**: Yeah, but he's fine. All of you on the under hand are not.

**LighteningSpeed101**: I'm not even offended.

**AllKnowing43**: Well you're worst then both of them because you just want to be "Friends" with the girl you have a giant crush on!

**LighteningSpeed101**: *sighs* Can't you guys just leave it be.

**GoneIn6Seconds**: Nope. We were exactly like this with Derek.

**LighteningSpeed101**: No you weren't!

**GoneIn6Seconds**: Yes I was. I practically tackled AJ to the ground for almost interrupting them.

**PuppetMaster43**: Yeah…but my payback made it all worth it.

**GoneIn6Seconds**: Thanks to you I smell like garlic for a week.

**FlashRocks84**: Haha! That's a good one AJ!

**PuppetMaster43**: It wasn't much.

_ChaosSpeeder29 signed on (Shade)_

_SmartBabe24 signed on (Chrissy)_

_RuleBraker13 signed on (Lauren)_

**RuleBraker13**: You guys are so immature.

**AllKnowing30**: Coming from the girl who is still grounded for spending 2,500 dollars.

**RuleBraker13**: Hmph!

**ChaosSpeeder29**: What were you guys talking about?

**LighteningSpeed101**: NOTHING!

**SmartBabe24**: Ok? Are you alright Bolt?

**LighteningSpeed101**: Yeah I'm fine.

**ChaosSpeeder29**: Lazarus and Lauren start a new chatroom with me.

**FlashRocks84**: Where are you guys going?

**ChaosSpeed101**: You'll understand later.

**RuleBraker13**: Bye!

**Chatroom #2**

**GoneIn6Seconds**: So what's the plan?

**ChaosSpeeder29**: I told you yesterday!

**GoneIn6Seconds**: I wasn't listening.

**RuleBraker13**: I'm hacking into everybody's IM account and disconnecting them leaving Chrissy and Bolt to talk alone and Bolt or Chrissy won't be able to sign out because of yours truly.

**GoneIn6Seconds**: Couldn't we just tell everybody to sign out.

**ChaosSpeeder29**: It will say everybody logged off and Bolt and Chrissy will get to suspicious.

**GoneIn6Seconds**: Ok what do I do?

**RuleBraker13**: Bolt will call you to see what happened to you and you tell him that you're internet connection had some sort of problem.

**GoneIn6Seconds**: That's it…

**RuleBraker13**: and then call Tsunami or something.

**GoneIn6Seconds**: Why even make me apart of it!?

**ChaosSpeeder29**: Stop whining and do it.

**Chatroom #3**

_Sk8terBoi38 signed on (Tyler)_

_RubyGem18 signed on (Ruby)_

_SoCalGirl2 signed on (Liecy)_

_PixieHedghog37 signed on (Amber)_

_StoneShredder52 signed on (Onyx)_

_SparklingTop193 signed on (Topaz)_

**RubyGem18**: MY GOD! I saw the most disturbing thing ever!

**Sk8terBoi38**: You walked in on your parents again.

**StoneShredder52**: *shudders* don't remind me of that.

**RubyGem18**: No I saw Brice…naked.

**StoneShredder52**: HOLY SHIT! How did that happen?

**RubyGem18**: Don't ask I don't want to relive it.

**PixieHedgehog37**: I think that's the only thing I would have liked a secret away from me. It's bad enough I just find out my sister was dating your brother!

**SparklingTop193**: I still told you.

**PixieHedgehog37**: Yeah like one hour ago!

**SoCalGirl2**: Guys come on now. Everybody knows now and Amber you've should know they would get together.

**PixieHedgehog37**: Hmph!

**Sk8terBoi38**: Did you guys see the video that Conner posted up of us skating?

**RubyGem18**: Yeah! Dude it was hella sick!

**PixieHedgehog37**: Where is Conner?

**SoCalGirl2**: He's with my Dad at some G.U.N agent thing.

**SparklingTop193**: How come you didn't go?

**SoCalGirl2**: I'm not really into the whole agent thing.

Suddenly they were all disconnected along with everybody in Chatroom #1.

"What the hell happened to them?" Bolt said as he pulled out his iPhone. "What happened to you guys?" Bolt said to Lazarus.

'_My internet is having fucking problems again!' _Lazarus yelled as Bolt sighed.

"Chrissy and I are the only ones on. Are you planning something?" Bolt said suspiciously.

'_No. _I'm _no planning anything.' _Lazarus said trying to hold back from laughing. _'Just talk to her and stop being such a baby.' _Lazarus said hanging up before Bolt could say anything. Bolt sighed as he went back to his laptop.

**LighteningSpeed101**: Apparently everybody got disconnected.

**SmartBabe24**: Probably trying to plan something against us.

**LighteningSpeed101**: Yeah…these are the times I wonder why I have them as friends.

**SmartBabe24**: Haha…there are friends we have to live with them.

**LighteningSpeed101**: At least we're not as bad as our parents. Did you're Dad ever tell you the stuff they did to this group of kids?

**SmartBabe24**: Yeah…I thought I would fall over laughing.

**LighteningSpeed101**: I should do some of the stuff my Dad did.

**SmartBabe24**: Oh God I rather you beat up people then the stuff they did.

**LighteningSpeed101**: Lol…yeah.

A few moments of awkward silence later…

**SmartBabe24**: Well I got to go finish some homework. I'll see you tomorrow.

**LighteningSpeed101**: Bye

**SmartBabe24**: Weird…It's not letting me sign off.

**LighteningSpeed101**: Me either. What the hell? We could just turn off our computers.

**SmartBabe24**: Good idea. I'll see you later bye Bolt.

**LighteningSpeed101**: Bye Chrissy

Bolt turned off his computer and started to text Lazarus. (Bolt in **Bold** and Lazarus in _Italics_)

_So did you talk to Chrissy?_

**Yeah, but only for a few minutes**

What? You just signed off?

**No it wouldn't let me. I just turned off my computer. **

Lazarus sighed to himself as he saw the plan go down the tubes. He called up Shade and yelled at him.

"You never thought about them turning off their computers!?" Lazarus said as Shade slapped himself on the forehead.

"_Rookie mistake."_ He mumbled into the phone.

"You're damn right it is! What are we going to do now!?" Lazarus yelled into the phone.

"_Calm down I'll call Lauren and try to figure out something_._"_ Shade said as Lazarus sighed.

"You better I'm tired of all this shit just to get them together." Lazarus said as Shade rolled his eyes.

"_It will be worth it in the end."_ Shade said as Lazarus shook his head.

"Yeah, yeah I'll talk to you later." Lazarus said hanging up his phone and laid back on his bed.

_Ooh i can't believe it,  
ooh, ooh, she all on me (on me)  
man man i thank she want me (want me)  
naw i can't leave her lonely nawwwww.  
Oooww i cant believe it,_

He smiled as he recognized the ringer ID. "Hey Tusi." He said answering the phone.

"Hey Lazi what happened to the IM chatrooms?" Tsunami asked confused. Lazarus laughed nervously as he sat up on his bed.

"You know how me and Shade are trying to get Bolt and Chrissy together. Well Lauren intervened with a plan the involved disconnecting all the chatrooms." Lazarus said as he grabbed his coat and walked outside.

"Wow how did she do that?" Tsunami asked as she turned off computer.

"I don't know Lauren is smart like that." Lazarus said as he walked down the sidewalk.

"Ok? Anyways where are you right now?" Tsunami said as she laid on her bed.

"Outside your window." He said and knocked on her window.

"What the?" She said hoping off her bed and walking towards her window. "My Dad and Hydro is going to kill you if they find out you're here." She said opening her window.

"I think I can survive." He said hoping into her room.

"What are you even doing here?" She asked and then she realized she was in her pajamas and she tried to cover herself up.

"What I can't see my girlfriend? And I love your PJs." He said and wrapped his arms around her waist as she blushed. She had a CMHS shirt with short shorts under.

"Tsunami." Static called out as Tsunami's eyes widened.

"Hide somewhere!" Tsunami said as she pushed Lazarus off her.

"Where?!" Lazarus said a little panicked.

"Anywhere!" She said as ran to her closet. "Hey Dad." Tsunami said opening her door. Static looked at her suspiciously as he stepped into her room.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to see a movie with your Mom and I." He said looking around her room.

"No thanks I'm just going to stay at home. Catch up some homework." She said nonchalantly. Static then noticed something on the ground and picked it up.

"Who's cell phone is this?" He said as he looked at Tsunami.

"That's Topaz's she must have left it here." She said with a nervous laugh. She glanced at the door quickly, but it didn't go unnoticed. Static opened the closet and Tsunami's eyes widened as she saw Lazarus holding himself against the door. Static didn't notice him and looked all around the closet. He closed her closet and looked at Tsunami smiling at him.

"I wish you wouldn't wear that." Static said looking at Tsunami.

"What?" She said looking down at herself.

"Those shorts." He said as Tsunami looked at them.

"You don't care if Mom wears them." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"That's different." He said as Tsunami rolled her eyes. "Good bye Dad." She said pushing him out of her room.

"Fine I'm leaving." Static said as he walked downstairs. Tsunami made sure the coast was clear when she opened her closet door. Lazarus fell on the ground and smiled as Tsunami looked down at him.

"I told you I'll survive." Lazarus said as Tsunami rolled her eyes and he jumped up. "By the way I like you in these shorts." He said as Tsunami laughed. He wrapped his arms around and started to lean in for a kiss.

"Tsunami?" Hydro said s Lazarus sighed.

"Now I know how Derek feels." He said as he walked back into the closet.

"What is it Hydro?" Tsunami said a little annoyed as she looked at her brother.

"God someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Hydro said as Tsunami glared at him. "Anyways Dad said you were up to something and told me to check it out." He said walking into her room.

"Why can't you two leave me alone?" Tsunami said as Hydro shrugged his shoulders. He then heard a sneeze and he grabbed Lazarus out of the closet.

"What is he doing here?" Hydro said as he held Lazarus by the collar of his shirt.

"Visiting." Lazarus said pulling himself away from Hydro.

"I didn't ask you." Hydro snapped at him.

"What is your problem with me anyway?" Lazarus said casually and crossed his arms.

"You hurt my sister before and I'm going to let that happen again." He said as he got into Lazarus's face.

"I would never hurt her again!" Lazarus snapped as Hydro punched him. Lazarus charged him and kicked him in the stomach. Hydro slammed against the wall using his water powers.

"I know you'll hurt her. I now how you are Lazarus." Hydro said Lazarus slipped from his grip.

"You don't know me at all! You just can't help that you're sister liked me!" Lazarus said punching him rapidly. Hydro kneed him and the stomach and wrapped water around his throat.

"Stop!" Tsunami said slamming Hydro against the wall with her powers and releasing Lazarus from the water around his neck.

"He'll hurt Tsunami like all the other times!" Hydro said glaring at Lazarus

"I'll never do that again! I regretted for longer then you can ever imagine! I love her!" Lazarus said as Tsunami gasped.

"What did you say?" Tsunami said astonished. Lazarus eyes widened as he just realized what he said.

"That I regretted it for a long time." Lazarus said as Hydro glared at him.

"Just say it!" Hydro said as Tsunami walked in front of him.

"I love you Tsunami. I really love you." Lazarus said as Tsunami smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head against his chest.

"I love you Lazarus." Tsunami said as Lazarus smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"I guess I have nothing against you now." Hydro said as he walked out of Tsunami's room. Lazarus rolled his eyes as he pulled away and kissed Tsunami.

"Whoa what did I miss?" Flash said as Tsunami blasted him with water. "You can just say get out." Flash said as he walked away. The kids returned to school still wondering how they got disconnected.

"Why hello gorgeous." AJ said as he leaned against a locker by Amber's.

"Hey AJ." Amber said with a giggle.

"Hey AJ!" A lavender echidna said as she came up to AJ.

"Uh…hey Allie." AJ said awkwardly as Amber looked over to the echidna. She had pale blue eyes and was wearing all designer clothing. She glared at Amber and went back to flirting with AJ.

"So you're like going to the party right?" She said batting her eyelashes.

"Uh…it depends." He said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Depends on what?" She asked as AJ smirked.

"If Amber would go with me." AJ said looking at Amber. Amber's and Allie's mouths both dropped.

"What?!" Allie screeched causing AJ to flinch.

"Sorry Allie, but I rather go with Amber then you." He said bluntly. Allie glared at Amber before stomping away.

"Don't get so comfortable." Allie called over her shoulder to Amber.

"Keep walking bitch!" Tsunami said as Amber continued to stay in a state of shock. "Amber snap out of it." Tsunami said as Amber blinked to regain her focus.

"You want to go with me?" Amber asked as AJ smiled and nodded. Amber squealed and wrapped her arms around AJ. "I'll love to go!" She said as AJ laughed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Party! I can't for it!" AJ said as Lazarus rolled his eyes.

"You're just happy you got a date." Lazarus said as he moved down the lunch line.

"Damn straight! Why aren't you two more excited?" AJ said as he looked at Lazarus and Derek.

"Because I'm not bouncing off the walls like you doesn't mean I'm not excited." Lazarus said with a smirk as they both looked over to Derek.

"You guys know I'm not into parties." Derek said in his low voice.

"But now you have a girlfriend to enjoy you're time with." AJ said as Derek rolled his eyes.

"She doesn't want to go either. We'll probably watch a movie or something." Derek said as AJ rolled his eyes.

"You guys are so lame." AJ said as they sat at their usually table.

"Yet we're cooler then you." Lazarus said as Derek chuckled lightly.

"Keep on saying that." AJ said and suddenly Flash came blazing through the cafeteria and straight to their table.

"Whoa Flash what's wrong?" Lazarus said looking at the distressed hedgehog.

"Bolt is in a fight with some fox guy." Flash said as all of them got up and ran out of the cafeteria. A lightening orb headed at them and they all ducked.

"Damn! What the hell is going on!?" AJ said as the saw Bolt hit the wall and quickly land on his feet. They saw him charge a grey fox and Derek eyes hardened.

"Garret!" He said his name with venom.

"Stanson!" Joseph said landing on his feet.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Derek said now standing by Bolt.

"It's nothing of your concern!" He spat as Derek and Bolt glared at him.

"You know him?" Bolt said looking at Derek.

"His Dad tried to steal my parents' powers." Derek said glaring at him.

"More the reason to hate you." Bolt said glaring at Joseph.

"If you thought my Dad's power was threatening you don't want to mess with me." Joseph said with a smirk.

"What does he mean?" Bolt asked Derek as Derek started gathering wind around his hands.

"He's a life drainer. He takes all the life from anything and it makes him stronger." Derek said with disgust. Bolt fists had electricity surging around it along with ice. Joseph charged at them with black energy around his hands as Derek and Bolt dodged him and hit him with ice. He broke free and grabbed Bolt as he knocked Derek out.

"Prepare for your last seconds." He said as Bolt tried to break free.

"No!" Someone shouted as a wave came and knocked down Joseph. Bolt looked up and saw Chrissy looking at shock at what she did.

"Did you just do that?" Lauren said next to her. All Chrissy could do was nod as she watched security guards drag Joseph away.

"Do you really need anymore proof?" Lazarus said as he helped Bolt off the ground.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Bolt said without emotion.

"How could you not!? She just unleashed a new power because your life was in danger. She did it because of you!" Lazarus said as Bolt looked at him and then ran off. "God he's never going to let this happen for himself!" Lazarus said throwing his arms in the air in frustration.

"You should go talk to him." Shade said looking at Chrissy. Chrissy looked off to the spot where he ran off and nodded. Shade grabbed her arm and took off after Bolt. Bolt was sitting on the highest hill at the park when Chrissy and Shade showed up. Shade nudged his head towards Bolt before he ran away.

"Hi." Chrissy said quietly as she stood behind him.

"Hey." He said not looking back at her.

"What wrong?" She said sitting next to him.

"Nothing." He said flatly.

"Don't lie. I'm smart enough to know that you have some issues going on." Chrissy said as she brought her knees to her chest. Bolt sighed as he kept his gaze in front of himself.

"Things are starting to get complicated." He said as Chrissy raised an eyebrow.

"What things?" Chrissy asked as Bolt looked over to her for the first time. She had her beautiful hair down and it glided down her tiny shoulders. Her beautiful eyes were covered with her glasses and Bolt wanted so badly to pull them off.

"Girl problems I guess you can say." Bolt said as Chrissy blushed and looked down at her knees.

"Oh what's the problem?" Chrissy said as she fiddled with her fingers.

"Well I have a friend and she and I are really close, but at the same time I kinda like her. She is absolutely beautiful and perfect in everyway. Lazarus, Shade, and Sean are saying I should try to get with her, but I think it will ruin our friendship if she says no. They keep saying that she likes me back, but I'm not sure." Bolt explained as Chrissy tried to process the problem.

"Is she a good friend?" Chrissy asked as Bolt smiled.

"The best." He said making Chrissy's heart break a little. She didn't know that Bolt was talking about her and she thought he liked someone else.

"Well if she really is your best friend and Shade, Lazarus, and Sean she likes you back you should give it a shot." Chrissy said with a half hearted smile.

"Thanks." He said as she looked up to him.

"Who is she?" Chrissy asked wanting to know who the person Bolt was so destined to be with. Bolt took a deep breath and looked at her.

"You." He said as Chrissy's eyes widened.

"W-what?" She said totally shock.

"You're the girl I was talking about. I like you Chrissy." Bolt said taking her hand in his.

"But you said she was beautiful and perfect in everyway." Chrissy said as she looked down at herself.

"Chrissy you're the most beautiful person I ever met. From the first time I saw you and I remember it perfectly. I bumped in to you and knocked your books right out of your arms. Once I looked up I saw your beautiful eyes," He said as he took of her glasses revealing her beautiful eyes. "And I knew that there was something different to you. Every part of you is perfect from your sarcastic comments to your beautiful blush and stunning eyes. You are perfect and I like you." Bolt said as tears brimmed Chrissy's eyes. She wiped them away as she laughed.

"That was the corniest thing I ever heard." She said as her and Bolt laughed. "But it was the sweetest." Chrissy said as Bolt smiled. Bolt leaned into Chrissy as she closed her eyes. He pressed his lips against hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"FINALLY!!" Lazarus, Shade, Lauren, Flash, and Sean said as Chrissy and Bolt pulled apart and looked at their group of friends watching from a distance. They blushed as everybody ran over to them and hugged them.

"You have no idea how long this took and all we needed was a fight to make it happen." Lazarus said putting his arms around the both of them.

"I knew all along." Sean said with a smug smile.

"Shut up!" Lazarus said as Chrissy and Bolt laughed.


	11. Party!

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters._

_(A/N): Happy Thanksgiving! Even though I don't consider it a holiday it gives me a week off! Anyways guess who's here? __**Me! Erica! Oh please no applause. **__They weren't clapping. __**Whatever. **__So this is the first party chapter! __**Yay! And it's going to be better with me helping! **__God your way too cocky. Anyways enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

"Come on Topaz! I have to find an outfit!" Amber said dragging her sister through the mall. "The party is tonight and I want to look good!" She said pulling her into the twelfth store they been in.

"Why it's just another party?" Topaz said pulling her arm back to herself.

"Yeah, but this is my first party with a date and I want to look amazing." Amber said as she started searching the racks of clothing.

"You can wear a potato sack and AJ will still think you look hot." Topaz said as Amber turned to her and put her hands on her hips.

"Are you going to help me or not?" She said as Topaz rolled her eyes and followed her to the shoes.

"Whose party is it anyways?" Topaz asked as Amber started to fling shoes at her.

"Some Mist girl or something." Amber said as she looked through more shoes.

"Why do we have to go?" Kendan said as Brice drove his car through the streets of his neighborhood.

"Because this could be the only chance I get to talk to Nicole and I need you guys there to back me up." Brice said as he pulled into his driveway. Kendan sighed as Pamilyn kissed him on the cheek.

"Come on some parties are actually fun." She said as they got of Brice's red and white Corvette.

"Yeah lighten up!" Brice said as he pinched Kendan's cheek. Kendan rubbed his cheek as he glared at Brice.

"Hey Brice, Kendan, and Pamilyn." Rouge said from her computer. Brice said hey and went straight to the fridge. "Where's Onyx and Ruby?" Rouge said as she turned away from the computer.

"Onyx is at the skate park with Tyler and Ruby is hanging out with Tsunami." Brice said pulling out stuff to make him a sandwich. Rouge sighed as she grabbed the stuff out of her son's hand.

"Face it you're your Dad's son you might as well ask me to make it." Rouge said as Kendan and Pamilyn laughed.

"Thanks Mom." Brice said kissing his mother on the cheek.

"BRICE THE ECHIDNA GET YOUR ASS UP HERE NOW!!!" Knuckles yelled as Brice cringed.

"What did you do now?" Rouge said putting her hand on her hip.

"Uh…well…" Brice said as Pamilyn rolled her eyes.

"He failed his Calculus test." Pamilyn said and Kendan tried to hold back his laughter.

"Brice that's the third time!" Rouge said as Brice lowered his head. He started to drag himself upstairs as Pamilyn and Kendan laughed. Brice glared at them as Rouge shook her head.

"Boys line up!" Ricky called out as all the boys in the team lined up. They were taking turns batting when Sean was up to bat. Sean tripped over someone's foot and he looked to see a really dark green echidna with gold eyes. His dreads were wrapped and he had a small fang on the side of his mouth.

"What the hell is your problem?" Sean said getting up.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said innocently as Sean glared at him.

"What's going on here _son_?" Ricky said coming up to the both of them. Sean eyes widened as he looked back and forth between Ricky and his son.

"He's your son?" Sean blurted out as Ricky's son smirked.

"Yep Jared Anderson." Ricky said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Now if there isn't any more interruptions we can get back to practice." Ricky said as he went back to the pitchers mount. Realization hit Sean and he realized that Jared was the guy Ruby was going to get with. His eyes hardened as he thought about him and her together. It made him absolutely sick.

"Hey are you ok?" Flash asked as Sean snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yeah." He said emotionlessly. Flash looked at Hydro who shrugged his shoulders. Derek was driving towards the party with Ginger in the passenger seat…and Lazarus and AJ in the back.

"I can't believe I'm even going." Derek mumbled as AJ rolled his eyes.

"Deal with it. We got Ginger to go too." AJ said as Ginger crossed her arms.

"You're glad I even came." Ginger said as Derek smirked. "What?" She said looking at him smirking.

"It's cute when you're mad." He said as Lazarus and AJ gagged themselves in the back. Ginger just blushed as Derek pulled up on the curb. "Let's get this over with." He said as he got out of his car. They walked down the street to the mansion and saw kids already drinking and dancing. Derek sighed as Ginger held his hand in comfort. They all walked in to see the same as the outside only more. Suddenly a short icy blue hedgehog with lighter blue quills in low pigtails jumped in front of them.

"Hey I'm Mist! Welcome to my party!" She said. She had bright green eyes and wearing a dark blue V-neck shirt with a white tank top under. She had grey skinny jeans and black flats.

"Hey I'm Lazarus this is AJ and that's Derek and his girlfriend Ginger." Lazarus said pointing out everybody.

"You guys are such the cutest couple!" Mist said as Ginger and Derek blushed. "Anyways don't break anything because you will be charged for it. Bye!" She said skipping away.

"Wow that was random." Ginger said as they all nodded. Bolt was with Chrissy, Shade, and Sean by the pool when tightened his grip around Chrissy.

"What's wrong?" She said looking at Bolt who was glaring at a certain fox. "Just ignore him and he won't bug you." She said as she held his hand. He sighed as he walked back into the house with her.

"Dude are you ok?" Shade asked looking at Sean who was fiddling with the straw in his drink.

"I'm fine." He said absent-mindly.

"No you're not. Seriously what's wrong?" Shade said leaning against the pool fence.

"I just had a bad prediction." Sean said as Shade raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?" Shade said as Sean frowned.

"Just a girl I like ending up with my Dad's enemies son." He said as Shade grimaced.

"Oh that sucks." Shade said as Sean rolled his eyes.

"Oh really? I thought it was walk in the park." He said sarcastically as Shade smiled apologetically. Sean slumped his shoulders when he saw Ruby walking outside with Tsunami. "And here it goes." Sean said as he saw Jared walking over to Ruby. Shade looked over and his mouth dropped.

"You like Ruby?!" He said as Sean glared at him.

"Say it any louder why don't you?" Sean said as Shade still had his shocked expression locked into place. "I'm going inside." Sean said as he walked away from Shade.

"Hey Shade." Suzy said coming up to him.

"Hey Suzy. Let me guess you're here without your brothers knowing." Shade said as Suzy rolled her eyes.

"Good guess." She said as he laughed. "You were right about the whole 'Romeo and Juliet' thing, but luckily for me all grades are allowed to try out." She said as Shade rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but you can still get a part in the play." Shade said as Suzy put her hands on her hips.

"I doubt it." She said as Shade shook his head.

"Oh come on I met your Dad and he is over-dramatic. I'm sure you picked a thing or two on acting from him." He said as Suzy laughed and rolled her eyes.

"My Dad isn't over-dramatic." Suzy said as Shade rolled his eyes.

"Let's look back at the time he nearly fell out of his seat cheering your Mom on at Graduation." Shade said as Suzy laughed.

"That's not over-dramatic. That's spirited." She said as Shade rolled his eyes. "You do that don't you?" She said as Shade looked at her confused. "Roll your eyes?" She said as Shade laughed.

"It's a thing I picked up from my Dad." He said.

"Hey Shade." Allie said as Suzy looked at her. "What are you doing with a _freshman_?" She said with disgust as Suzy glared at her.

"She's my friend Allie." Shade said as Allie rolled her eyes and leaned over to his ear.

"Ditch the freshman and let's go have some real fun." She whispered into his ear which made him cringe in disgust. Suzy read her mind exactly knowing what she wanted to do and she pulled her off Shade by one of her dreads. "Excuse me!? What the hell did you just do?!" She said in her nasally high pitched voice.

"Well," Suzy said imitating her voice. Shade bit his lip to hold back his laughter. "I think I just pushed you, but I guess you're really are that stupid that you can't even figure it out." Suzy said as Allie glared at her.

"Whatever. Shade let's ditch this bitch and go somewhere else." Allie said grabbing Shade's hand.

"I rather stay with Suzy." Shade said pulling his hand away.

"What?!" She said putting her hands on her hips.

"I said I rather stay with Suzy." Shade said it slower like she was a child. Allie yelled and stomped away. Suzy and Shade busted out laughing as they watched to purple echidna leave. Suzy noticed AJ come outside and she changed into a black fox with purple eyes and hair to her shoulders.

"Hey Shade who's this girl?" AJ said as Lazarus left to go talk to Tsunami.

"This is uh…Emily." Shade said as Suzy smiled in her new form.

"Hey. Have you seen my sister? Allie came stomping into the house yelling about a peach and lavender freshman?" AJ said as Suzy and Shade looked at each other.

"Uh…no, I haven't seen her all night." Shade said innocently as Suzy smiled at him.

"Well keep a look out for her and don't try anything with her!" AJ warned as he walked away.

"Well that was pleasant." Shade said as Suzy rolled her eyes. She went back to herself and crossed her arms.

"I wish he would leave me alone." Suzy said as Shade put his hand on her shoulder.

"He's just looking after you. Maybe a little too much, but he will ease up soon." Shade said as Suzy smiled.

"How do you know?" She said as Shade smiled.

"I'm a good guesser." Shade said as Suzy laughed. Brice was sitting on a chair in the kitchen tapping his foot impatiently.

"You have to calm down." Pamilyn said as Kendan rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I'm just wondering where she could be." He said as he looked around himself.

"Well if you keeping sitting on your ass you'll never find her. You need to get up and look for her." Pamilyn said as Brice thought about it for a while.

"Don't hurt yourself." Kendan said as Brice rolled his eyes and got up.

"I'm going to go look for her." Brice said as he left the kitchen and entered the dance area and began his search. Tsunami was outside talking to Topaz when she noticed Onyx and Tyler come outside.

"Ooo there's your boyfriend." Tsunami said as Topaz rolled her eyes.

"I think Amber is rubbing off on you." Topaz said as they laughed.

"Keep dreaming. Go and talk to Onyx." She said as Topaz left to talk to Onyx and Tsunami headed inside. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her and she knew who it was or so she thought. She turned around and saw Will looking at her with an evil smirk.

"Hey baby. You got away from me the other day." He said pushing her against the wall while still keeping her in his arms.

"Get off me you perv!" She said pushing him off. He wouldn't budge and she rolled her eyes. She aimed her hand at him, but water didn't come out. He smirked as he laughed.

"You don't know my power do you?" He said as her eyes widened in fear. "I stop all powers from even happening." He said as he came closer to her.

"Stop! No!" She kept yelling as he started to feel her up. She felt his hand go up her shirt and she started to cry.

"GET OFF HER YOU BASTARD!!!" Lazarus yelled as he tackled Will to the ground. He started to punch him while stay atop of him. Will used his claws and scratched him across his face. Lazarus wiped the blood off as he was tackled down to the ground. His agility was stopped by Will and he had to use his normal speed and strength in this fight. Lazarus took a punch to the jaw as Will smirked. Lazarus kicked him off him and punched him rapidly in the stomach and face. He grabbed Will by his collar and slammed him into the stairs and stomped on his neck. "Touch her again and trust me it will be worse." Lazarus said before kicking him unconscious. Lazarus ran to Tsunami and wrapped his arms around her. She cried into his shoulder as he rubbed her back. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner." He said as Tsunami sniffled.

"At least you came." Tsunami said as Lazarus picked her up (bridal style) and left the party. He didn't want Tsunami to stay here under her condition. "You're bleeding." She said putting her hand on his face.

"I'll be fine. We need to get you home." Lazarus said as Tsunami rested her head on his chest. Serenity was talking to Julian, Ginger, and Derek when Julian smirked.

"What?" Serenity said as she looked at Julian's expression.

"Nothing." He said hiding his laugh. A group of boys came around Serenity blocking her from her friends. "Have fun." Julian said as he laughed and Ginger rolled her eyes. Serenity sighed as the boys kept asking her to dance. She suddenly felt the ground from under her move and she looked down to see she was being lifted off the ground. The guys all backed away as she floated to the other side of the party. She landed in front a familiar face and she smiled.

"Thought you would need some help." Conner said as Serenity smiled and rolled her eyes.

"My hero." She said mockingly as Conner chuckled.

"That's what I'm here for." Conner said as Serenity blushed slightly. Nickelback's _"Gotta Be Somebody" _started to play and Conner looked over at Serenity. "Would you like to dance?" He asked as she nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. Conner placed his arms around her waist as he looked into her gorgeous emerald eyes. "You look beautiful tonight." He said as she blushed and looked down.

"Do you always have to do that?" Serenity said as Conner raised an eyebrow.

"What do I always do?" Conner said as Serenity looked up to him.

"Make me blush." She said as Conner chuckled.

"I'll try to stop." Conner said as Serenity shook her head

"I don't mind." She said resting her head on his shoulder. Conner felt a wave of happiness go through him as he smiled. The song soon ended and Conner frowned.

"Well I guess you would want to go back to your friends." He said as he dropped his hands from her waist.

"A couple of songs won't hurt." Serenity said as she kept her arms wrapped around his neck. He smiled as he put his hands back on her waist. Andrew was talking to Hydro when he saw Ebony talk to Liecy and Tyler.

"You still haven't talk to her since that night at the Masquerade Ball?" Hydro said as Andrew shook his head. "Well here's your chance." He said pushing Andrew towards Ebony.

"Hey." He said as Ebony looked at him.

"Hey." He said as he looked into her crimson eyes. She squinted her eyes as she looked at Andrew. _'Why does he look so familiar?' _

"Would you like to dance?" Andrew finally asked as Ebony smiled.

"Sure." She said as Andrew led her to the dance floor. Andrew put his hands on her hips and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Have I met you before?" Ebony asked as Andrew looked down at her.

"My Dad knows yours." Andrew said as Ebony tried to think back.

"Are you in one of my classes?" She asked as Andrew smiled.

"Maybe." He said as Ebony gasped. She suddenly remembered he was the guy from the Masquerade.

"You're the-"She said but her finished her sentence.

"The guy from the Masquerade? Yeah." He said as she looked at him still shocked. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." He said looking down. She wrapped her arms around him tighter and leaned her head on his chest.

"I'm just glad that you didn't end up someone I would have regretted." Ebony said into his chest as he smiled in relief.

* * *

_(A/N): _I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I have to write this ten chapter story for English. And I'm not trusting Erica to write the rest of this chapter without me. **Hey! I would make this chapter better then the others! **You would make all the characters OOC and you barely know you should go with who! **I know everybody perfectly. ***Sigh* don't worry about her and the next chapter will be the party still. Do you have anything to say? **HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!**


	12. NO!

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters._

_(A/N): Yeah I know. The last chapter was really crappy. But have no fear this chapter will be bigger and better. Oh and if anyone was wondering the no one got together in the last chapter. _

Lilac walked into the party with Liecy as she held her head down.

"I don't even know why I'm here." Lilac said as Liecy rolled her eyes and grabbed Lilac's wrist and walked through the house.

"You need to loosen up and have a little fun. One party is not going to hurt you." Liecy said as they went outside. Roddy was talking to Hydro when he saw her.

"Oh God she's here! What do I say!?" Roddy said grabbing the collar of Hydro's trench coat.

"First off let go off my coat!" Hydro said as Roddy let go and he dusted is off. "Just go over to talk to her." Hydro said as Roddy started to bite his nails.

"What if she gets bored? What if she doesn't like me?" Roddy said panicking.

"Calm down. She likes you trust me." Hydro said as he turned Roddy around and pushed him towards Lilac.

"Hey Doll." Roddy said as Lilac blushed and smiled.

"Hi Roddy." Lilac said fiddling with her fingers. There was a moment of awkward silence between them until Roddy finally said something.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked as Lilac looked up and nodded. Roddy smiled as he took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Roddy place his hands on her hips as she slowly placed her arms around his neck. "You look beautiful tonight." Roddy said as Lilac looked down and blushed.

"Thank you." She said as Roddy smiled.

"Aw! They're dancing!" Pamilyn said jumping up and down as Kendan looked at her. "What?" She said as Kendan smiled.

"I've never seen you so girly before." He said as she rolled her eyes. Roddy looked down at Lilac and she blushed at how close their faces were. Roddy took a deep breath before slowly leaning in. Lilac lifted her head and closed her eyes as Roddy closed his.

'_I'm going to do it! I'm going to do it!' _Roddy kept chanting in his head as he leaned down. He pressed his lips gently to hers as she tightened her arms around his neck. He turned his head and made the kiss deeper and more passionate. He braided his hands in her quills as she did the same. Pamilyn was jumping up and down and hugging Kendan as she saw this and he just laughed and hugged her back. Roddy pulled away and the two were gasping for air.

"So…I'm guessing you like me back." Roddy said as Lilac smiled and nodded. She rested her head on his chest as they continued to dance. Lauren was talking to Shade as they walked around the house. They passed by an orange echidna rapping to _"A Milli" _and they laughed as he slurred his words. Obviously drunk, but his friends kept chanting him on.

"Oh crap! I almost forgot!" Shade said as Lauren looked at him confused.

"What?" Lauren asked as Shade took off running. Lauren shrugged her shoulders and walked through the party until she was stopped by a familiar face. "Well, well, well. Look who we have here." Lauren said as Hydro smirked.

"A devilishly handsome hedgehog? Yes, I know." Hydro said as Lauren rolled her eyes. The speakers started to blast _"Mr. Carter" _and Lauren looked up to Hydro. "Want to dance?" Hydro said over the music. Lauren smiled and nodded as Hydro led her to the dance floor. They started dancing facing each other, but Lauren turned around and started grinding against Hydro. She rolled her hips perfectly in rhythm and Hydro couldn't help to be a little turned on, but luckily it didn't show. Hydro and Lauren danced perfectly in sync together. Shade walked back with Sean and Sean almost threw up.

"I'm going to be sick." Sean said running out of the dance area. Shade laughed as he followed Sean out. Unfortunately Sean ran into something else he didn't want to see. He saw Ruby sitting in Jared's lap and giving him light kisses. His heart broke a little there and then all he could see was red. Shade luckily came before Sean stormed off towards them.

"Sean come on it's not worth it!" Shade said holding back Sean and Sean sighed as he walked over to get another drink. "It's going to be alright man." Shade said as he put his hand on his shoulder.

"No it's not! I saw it in my fucking vision! She's going to continue to date him and I'm nowhere in her future." Sean said getting fed up with this party and leaving. Shade sighed as he felt arm on his shoulder.

"Well hello cutie." A light blue fox with purple eyes said. Shade slid her arm off and grimaced.

"Uh…I got to go." Shade said before she laughed and then he looked at her again. "Suzy?" Shade asked as the fox's form changed into Suzy.

"Good guess." She said as Shade sighed in relief.

"Don't do that to me." Shade said as Suzy laughed again.

"Suzy!" Julian called out. Suzy sighed in annoyance as her brother came over to her. "What are you doing here? With him?" Julian said pointing to Shade.

"What's your big problem with Shade anyways? He's Serenity's brother and you perfectly know there's nothing wrong with him!" She said putting her hands on her hips. Julian looked over at Shade and sighed as he pulled Suzy away a little bit so Shade couldn't hear him.

"You really like him don't you?" Julian whispered to her as Suzy blushed.

"Maybe." She said shyly. Julian sighed again and smiled at his sister.

"Just don't do anything bad ok?" He said as Suzy smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you!" She said as he smiled.

"Just keep a lookout for AJ." Julian warned as Suzy rolled her eyes. Suzy walked back to Shade as Julian walked the other way.

"He's finally realized that I'm old enough to take care of myself." Suzy said as Shade laughed. "Hailey! Where have you been?" Suzy called out as Hailey rolled her eyes.

"I was on the phone down the street." Hailey explained as Suzy rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess talking-"Suzy was cut off when a creamy yellow wolf with black eyes came up. He had black baggy pants with an orange graphic T-shirt and orange runners. He had two gold piercings on his left ear.

"To me?" The wolf said as Suzy's and Hailey's mouth dropped.

"Lorgo?!" They both said as Shade's eyes widened in realization.

"No Santa Claus. What do you think?" He said sarcastically. Hailey hugged him and smiled as he hugged back.

"I was on the phone for an hour and you couldn't tell me you weren't coming?!" Hailey said as Lorgo rolled his eyes.

"I couldn't ruin the surprise now." He said as Suzy pulled Shade away to leave them alone, but it wasn't long because Bolt was there in two seconds flat with Chrissy by his side.

"What's up Lorgo?" He said looking at the yellow fox.

"Uh…hey Bolt." He said looking at the black hedgehog.

"I didn't know you were coming back." He said as Hailey rolled her eyes.

"I was planning on it to be a surprise." He said not intimidated at all. Bolt glared at him as Lorgo remained his calm expression. Bolt raised an eyebrow as he looked at Chrissy who smiled at him.

"I always liked you." Bolt said before leaving with Chrissy. Lorgo couldn't help, but smile a little bit. He just got the older brother approval and Hailey sighed in relief.

"I don't see why you were worried. I was always on Bolt's good side." Lorgo said with a smirk. The speakers started pounding out _"Lolli Lolli" _By Three 6 Mafia. Hailey pulled Lorgo on to the dance floor. Hailey started to grind against Lorgo as he put his arms in front of her. Bolt came back planning to dance with Chrissy, but he stopped when he saw Hailey.

"AH! MY EYES! IT BURNS!" Bolt yelled as he covered his eyes and fell on his knees. Chrissy held in her laughter as she pulled him back inside. Hailey turned to face Lorgo and wrapped her arms around his neck as she continued to roll her hips. Lorgo moved with her even though she wasn't following the beat. After two more songs Lorgo pulled Hailey out of the party and down the street.

"What are we down here?" Hailey asked looking up at Lorgo.

"I wanted to get away from the noise." He said simply. Hailey shrugged her shoulders as they walked down the street. After a while Lorgo started to hold her hand and she smiled at this. "I got to ask you something." Lorgo said turning to face her.

"Yes?" Hailey said looking at him. He smiled as he looked down for a second then back at her.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He said as her mouth dropped. "You don't have to say yes. I mean I know it's hard to have a long distance relationship and going to two different schools. You might even like an-"Lorgo was cut off by Hailey's lips. His eyes grew wide with shock, but he slowly closed them and wrapped his arms around her. Hailey pulled away with a smile on her face.

"I would love to be your girlfriend." She said giving him one last peck on the lips. Lorgo smiled as he held her hand and walked back into the party. Ruby was having fun with her new boyfriend Jared in the house when she saw Sean storming out of the party.

"I'll be right back babe." Ruby said kissing Jared lightly on the lips.

"Don't be too long." Jared said as Ruby smiled and walked off. She caught up with Sean outside and yelled his name.

"Sean!" She yelled, but he didn't hear her. She rolled her eyes as she flew up in the sky and landed in front of him. "Why are you mad?" She asked as Sean looked down at her.

"I'm not mad. I'm just tired of this party." Sean said as Ruby put her hands on her hips.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure this," She said pointing to her face as she imitated his face. "Isn't mad." She said as Sean sighed.

"I just need to get away from here." He said walking past her and towards his car. Ruby was left confused, but soon felt familiar arms wrap around her.

"I missed you." Jared said kissing her cheek. Ruby laughed as she walked back to the party with him. Before they got inside Jared felt his phone ring. He stopped and looked at the caller ID. "Hey can you hold on my Mom's calling." Jared said as Ruby smiled and walked into the party. Jared walked out to the sidewalk and answered his phone. "Uh huh…everything is going according to plan." Jared said with a smirk. Brice was now outside and he finally found Nicole. She was talking to Topaz. He took a deep breath and made a B line straight towards her.

"Hey Nicole." Brice said as Topaz smiled at Nicole and left.

"Hi Brice." Nicole said as she turned her body to face him.

"How did you do on the Zoology quiz?" He asked as she smiled.

"I got an A!" She said as Brice smiled.

"That's good you did better then me." He said as she raised an eyebrow.

"What did you get?" She asked as he shrugged his shoulders.

"A-"He said as he mouth dropped. She didn't expect Brice to be smart at any subject like Math or Science. "I know you're shocked. I get that reputation of being the idiot jock, but I have a liking towards science." He said as Nicole smiled.

"What's your favorite?" She asked. She also was very in depth with Science.

"Biology it's too bad that I already took both classes. This was the closes thing to it." He explained. Suddenly the song changed from fast pace to smooth and slow. "Would you like to dance?" Brice said looking at her.

"I'd love to." She said as they walked out to the dance floor. Nicole wrapped her arms around his neck as he carefully put his hand on her sides. He learned from Rouge how to respect a woman and he didn't want to mess it up. He looked down at her gorgeous golden eyes that sparkled under the party lights that mixed with the moonlight. Nicole blushed at the way he was looking at her.

"I've been thinking…" Brice began as Nicole looked back up at him.

"About what?" Nicole said looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"My girlfriend and I." He said as Nicole's face dropped.

"Oh." She said facing the other way.

"Yup. You might know her. She's a light blue squirrel, but with a wolf tail. She has amazing golden eyes and a sparklingly smile that could stop you in your tracks." Nicole looked up to him and smiled.

"This girlfriend wouldn't happen to be me?" She asked as Brice smiled.

"That's on your decision." He said as Nicole pondered it for a moment to freak him out.

"I think your girlfriend is really great person because she's me." She said reaching on her toes and kissing him on his lips.

"Yeah she's amazing." Brice said with a bright smile on his face.

"I'm proud of all my friends today." Pamilyn said walking by with Kendan. Bolt was dancing with Chrissy when someone decided to cut on. Joseph pushed Bolt out of the way and got behind Chrissy.

"Back off asshole!" Bolt said punching Joseph square in the jaw. Joseph touched his lip where he saw blood and tackled Bolt. Bolt electrocuted him and he fell on the ground shaking. He quickly recovered and tripped Bolt on and kicked him in the stomach. Bolt phased into the ground and Joseph looked at the ground confused. Bolt stuck out his hand and grabbed Joseph's ankle. Joseph tried to jerk his leg away, but Bolt's grip was too strong. Bolt froze him solid. He came out of the ground and lifted Joseph up. "Perfect ice sculpture do you think?" He said looking at the frozen fox.

"I think the face is ugly." Chrissy said as Bolt smirked. They left Joseph standing there frozen. Ginger was sitting on Derek's lap in the living room just talking to each other when she got a call.

"Hello?" Ginger said into her phone. She heard crying on the other line and she started to get worried.

"_G-Ginger?" _Luna sobbed into the phone. Ginger got off Derek's lap and walked outside with Derek behind her.

"Mom? What's wrong?" She asked into the phone even more worried.

"_I-it's your b-brother." _Luna said as Ginger's eyes widened.

_(A/N): Short chapter I know, but I'm having total writer's block! I can't think of anything! Well when I get out of my rut I will make a better chapter. Sorry ___


	13. Almost Caught

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters._

Ginger, Lauren, Derek, Bolt, and Flash busted through the hospital doors. Ginger spotted her mother sitting in a chair crying her heart out and her father pacing the room angrily.

"Mom, what happened?" Ginger asked falling to her mother's side. Luna started crying harder and Reese stopped pacing the room and faced his oldest daughter.

"Sean was hit by a car. He's unconscious and the doctor's are not sure if he'll wake up." Reese said as a signal tear fell from his cheek. Lauren fell to the ground sobbing as Flash comforted her. Ginger was by her mother in pure shock as tears fell down her muzzle. Bolt clenched his fists as he tried to hold back the tears over his friend. Derek looked at Reese.

"Can we see him?" He asked as Reese snapped his head over to him.

"Yes, but why do you care?" Reese asked as Ginger snapped out of her state of shock and looked over to her Dad blushing.

"Um…he's kind of my boyfriend." Ginger said with a sheepish smile.

"Boyfriend!? How come I wasn't informed about this?!" Reese said as Derek and Ginger looked at each other. Luna walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"We can deal with this later. Just let them see Sean." She said wiping her tear away. Reese sighed as he held her hand.

"Fine." He said as they walked down the hall. They stood outside room 193 all looking at each other. Ginger opened the door and saw her little brother unconscious lying in a bed. He was pale, but not enough where he looked dead and his left arm was in a cast. He had bruises and scarps all around his body and stitches crossing his right eyebrow.

"I should have gone with him." Bolt muttered to himself, but it didn't go unnoticed.

"It wouldn't have made a difference. He'll still be here and you'll probably be next to him." Lauren said sitting in a chair next to Sean's bed. Suddenly someone entered the room and they were surprised to see Ruby standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Bolt said coldly. He knew Sean left the party because of her and he was mad at her.

"I heard what happened to him." She said sadly as she walked over to him next to Lauren.

"Oh? So now you care about him?" Bolt said as Ruby snapped her head towards him.

"What's your problem!?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"What's my problem? He's like this all because of you!" Bolt said as Ruby looked at him confused.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" She yelled at him now standing up.

"Will you two take this stupid fight in the fucking hall?! I'm tired of it and you two are not making this situation any better!" Flash yelled surprising everybody. Bolt and Ruby glared at each other and stormed off in the hall.

"Who do the hell do you think you are for telling me all this my fault!?" Ruby yelled as she poked her finger in Bolt's chest.

"You're the reason why he stormed off away from the party! You and your fucking ass of a boyfriend!" He yelled as Ruby looked at him confused.

"What does me and Jared have anything to do with this?" She asked as Bolt glared at her.

"You're really that damn stupid." Bolt said as Ruby glared at him. She was about to say something before Bolt cut her off. "I don't even want to hear it! He is sitting there unconscious all because of you! Can't you see why?! It's because he fucking likes! But you're so damn dense to have figured it out!" Bolt said before he stormed off down the hall leaving Ruby shocked. Guilt quickly took over her as she fell on her knees and cried.

"It's my entire fault." She said to herself not caring she was sitting in a middle of a hospital hall.

"You didn't know." She heard a voice say behind her. She looked and saw Lauren standing there with her muzzle tear stained.

"Of course I didn't! I'm so stupid!" She said sobbing into her knees. Lauren sat next to her and put an arm around her.

"He knew that you two were going to end up together and he didn't want to be in the way of your future. He saw how he made you happy and it made him upset. He wants to be the one to make you as happy as you possibly be and more." Lauren said as Ruby looked over at her.

"But I only got with Jared as a distraction. Couldn't he see that?" Ruby said as Lauren looked at her shocked.

"Distraction?" Lauren asked as Ruby rolled her eyes.

"I like Sean. I really do, but I thought he didn't feel the same way for me. So I gave up on him. Jared seemed to really like me so I gave it a shot." Ruby said sniffling as Lauren smacked her forehead.

"I can't believe I was so stupid!" Lauren said as Ruby looked at her confused. "He told all about this and I was so consumed with other things when I could have read your mind and stop all this from happening." Lauren said as Ruby stood up. She marched right into the room pushing Flash out of her way.

"What are you doing?" Flash asked but was quickly answered when Ruby lifted Sean's head and kissed his lukewarm lips.

'_Is she crazy?' _Ginger thought as Lauren walked into the room and shook her head. Suddenly Ruby could feel him kissing back and hands on her face. Everybody jumped up from their seats and looked at them shocked except Lauren who just smiled. Ruby pulled away and opened her midnight blue eyes only to meet blue-green eyes.

"I'm really happy that this is happening, but I should tell you that you're leaning on one of my bruises." Sean said as Ruby stood straight up. He laughed as everybody ran over to him.

"Sean what happened exactly?" Derek asked as Sean looked down at his hands.

"I'm not sure exactly. I just remember going down the street when this car came right to me. The worst part of it was the car kept going like it never hit me." Sean said as everybody listened intently.

"You wouldn't have stormed off if it wasn't for me." Ruby said holding his hand as tears rolled down her cheeks. Sean lifted his other hand, the broken one, and wiped the tears away from her cheeks.

"Don't blame yourself. Guilt is not very flattering on you." Sean said as Ruby giggled softly. By now everybody left the room to give them privacy. "You're not the one who crashed into me and had nothing to do with it." Sean said in reassurance.

"How come you saw me with Jared, but you never saw the feelings I had for you?" She asked suddenly as Sean sighed.

"I can't see everything I want too. I can only look into a person's future briefly, but I can only see a few things. Not many. I saw you with Jared and after that I didn't want to look anymore." Sean said as Ruby looked at him.

"I wish I never gave up." She said looking down at their intertwined hands.

"You didn't." Sean said as he looked up at her. School was back in session with everybody talking about the party. Ruby broke up with Jared which gave him another reason to hate Sean. Bolt still didn't like Ruby even is she's Sean's girlfriend. Shade was leaning against a locker when he saw Suzy.

"Hey what are you doing her?" She asked opening her locker.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with me or something." He asked as she dropped her books.

"W-what?" She said now looking at him.

"Do you want to go see a movie with me? Like a date." He said smiling nervously. She was in total shock and bliss at the same time. Shade asked her out on a date! She smiled and looked at him.

"Yeah, is Saturday ok?" She said relieving Shade.

"Yeah I'll meet you at two." He said as she smiled brightly at him.

"Ok, see you Saturday." Suzy said as Shade walked off. When he was gone she started bouncing up and down squealing in pure joy.

"Why are you so happy?" Ivy said breaking her happy dance.

"Guess who I have a date with?" Suzy said excitedly as Ivy raised her eyebrow. "Shade!" She said as Ivy squealed along with her.

"I can't believe it!" Ivy said hopping up and down with her.

"I know!" Suzy said, but then her smiled turned into a frown. "I have nothing to wear!" She exclaimed as Ivy giggled.

"Don't worry you have until Saturday and it's only Monday." Ivy said as Suzy sulked her way to her first class. Flash was walking to his first class when he saw Ivy.

"Hey Ivy." Flash said walking up to her.

"Hey Flash. What's up?" She asked looking at the white hedgehog.

"Nothing much. I saw Suzy freaking out. What was that about?" He asked as they continued walking.

"She has a date with Shade and she was freaking out about what to wear. I swear sometimes she needs to relax." Ivy said with a giggle.

"Shade? What happens when AJ finds out?" He asked as Ivy shrugged her shoulders. Suddenly a brown hawk bumped into her making her drop all her books.

"Move it snot colored bitch!" He sneered as Flash glared at him.

"Don't call her that!" Flash said pushing the hawk.

"What's that Frosh?" The hawk said grabbing the collar of his jacket.

"I said don't call her that!" He said blasting him off with an electric orb. The hawk slammed into the locker leaving a dent. His friends grabbed Flash and started punching his stomach. He sent electricity through his body shocking them all off. The hawk came and punched Flash in the face, but Flash quickly countered with a kick in the stomach. The hawk stumbled clutching his stomach as Flash wiped his mouth seeing blood staining his glove. The hawk charged him again, but Flash quickly dodged and grabbed him by his shirt throwing him at another rows of lockers. Hydro and Bolt quickly came and stopped Flash.

"Flash! Calm down!" Hydro said pulling his brother away from the fight. Flash eyes were wide and he was breathing heavily. "You don't want to go there. You saw how hard it was with me and how hard it is for Tsunami now." Hydro said as Flash closed his eyes and inhaled.

"Flash!" He heard a familiar voice called out. His eyes shot open as he saw Ivy run towards him.

"Are you ok?" She asked putting her hands on his face.

"I-I'm fine." He said trying hard not to blush.

"You're bleeding!" She said as she looked at his lip which had been split.

"It's nothing." He said shrugging it off.

"Come on we have to go to the nurse's office." Ivy said grabbing his hand and dragging him off to the nurse's office. Flash looked back at his brother who was smirking.

"I really am fine Ivy. I don't want you to be late for class." Flash said. The bell rang right after and Ivy smiled.

"Too late." She said as she continued to tug him down the halls.

"If we're going to this we're going to this fast." He said lifting her up in his arms and speeding off down the halls. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she held on not wanting to be dropped. They soon arrived at the nurse's office. The nurse both looked at them skeptically because of how Flash was holding Ivy and her hair in a total mess with Flash smiling like an idiot.

"May I help you?" She asked looking at them from her thick framed glasses. Flash quickly put Ivy down and she straightened herself out.

"My friend split his lip." Ivy said as the nurse got up and examined him.

"Well the blood seemed to stop. So, here's some ice to stop the swelling." She said handing him a bag of ice. Flash signed in and out of the nurse's office and they both left to go to their classes.

"You know this isn't necessary." Flash said through the bag of ice as Ivy tried to hold back her laughter.

"Yes, it is, you got hurt and split your lip." She explained as he rolled his eyes. They stopped at the end of the hall where they had to split up and turned to face each other.

"I guess I'll see you at lunch." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Um…you know how Suzy and Shade are going on that date Saturday?" She asked fiddling with her fingers.

"Yeah?" He said totally oblivious to where she was going with this.

"Well I thought, since Suzy is freaking out, that I could be there for moral support. But I don't want to be a third wheel. So, maybe, can you go with me?" She asked nervously as Flash looked surprised.

"Sure!" He said rather quickly as Ivy smiled.

"Great! I'll see you later Flash!" She said walking off to her next class. Flash turned around and raised his hands pretending to shoot a basketball.

"He shoots and he scores!" He said before walking off to his next class. (Sound familiar?) Serenity was in her Drama class not really paying attention to the other kids' skit.

"You know you really should pay attention." She heard a voice behind her say. She turned around and saw Conner with his video camera filming some of the skits.

"Why are you here?" She asked casually not trying to sound excited.

"I have to film some of the other classes for my Film class." He said as his hands remained on the camera still as a rock.

"Well at least you do something. I have to sit here and watch these for my whole period." She said in a bored tone.

"Don't you ever perform a skit?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I did mine yesterday." She said as he looked down disappointed. "I saw you filming some of Tyler's tricks." She said as he looked down at her.

"Oh…yeah I do a lot of that. They want to see their tricks and how it played out." Conner said rubbing the back of his head.

"You really like filming don't you?" She said leaning back in her seat.

"One of my passions." He said smiling. Serenity blushed looking down and silently cursed. Something she picked up from her father. "Is soccer one of yours?" He asked as she finally looked back up.

"Yeah! I love it." She said, but they quickly got shushed by the teacher. They both held back their laughter.

"I'll see you later." Conner said turning off his camera. Serenity was disappointed that she was leaving, but quickly blurted out,

"Would you like to sit with me at lunch?" She said quickly as he snapped his head towards her. She blushed as Conner smiled.

"Sure. I'll see you at lunch." Conner said leaving the classroom. Serenity smiled happily as she regained her focus back on her class. Lauren was sitting in her music class talking to Hydro through her mind since the teacher was teaching a lesson.

'_Do you think he knows his fly is down?' _Hydro thought as Lauren laughed softly to herself.

'_I don't think he knows. Poor guy I'm sure he'll be embarrassed when he finds out.' _Lauren thought as Hydro looked over at her from his seat. He was on the other side of the classroom which he didn't like.

'_So, it your brother ok?' _Hydro asked as Lauren smiled softly.

'_Yeah especially with his new girlfriend.' _She sang in her head as Hydro laughed quietly. _'What about yours? I heard he got into a fight today?'_ Lauren thought as Hydro smirked.

'_Wow, word gets around fast. He's fine. His crush helped him to the nurse's office which was hilarious to watch.' _Hydro thought as Lauren laughed silently.

'_Well, Shade told me after he told me about asking out Suzy.' _Lauren said as Hydro's ears perked up.

'_Wow I wonder how AJ is going to react.' _Hydro said as Lauren rolled her eyes.

'_Well think about how you reacted to Lazarus.' _Lauren said as Hydro glared at her.

'_That's different she used to hate him.' _Hydro said as he crossed his arms.

'_Yeah, yeah keep on saying that.' _Lauren said rolling her eyes.

"Miss Romaro! Is there something wrong with my lecture because you seem to be having a lot of fun laughing and rolling your eyes?" The teacher said as Lauren sunk down in her seat.

"No sir." She said as Hydro laughed. _'Shut up!' _She glared at him as he continued to laugh. It was lunch time and everybody was heading towards to cafeteria.

"I'll see you guys later." Serenity said to Ginger and Julian.

"Where are you going?" Ginger asked confused as Julian smirked.

"Didn't she tell you she has a lunch date with Conner?" Julian said as Serenity rolled her eyes.

"It's not a date." She said as Ginger and Julian laughed.

"Sure it isn't." Ginger said as Serenity walked away.

"Hey Serenity." Conner said as she stood next to him in the lunch line.

"Hey. You know you never told me you were on the football team." Serenity said grabbing a tray and putting it next to Conner's.

"Well it didn't really come up." He said sheepishly as she rolled her eyes. "So who did you find out from? Julian or Shadow?" He asked as she smiled.

"Julian, but I think my Dad mentioned it. I probably wasn't listening though." She said as Conner chuckled lightly. "My Dad isn't hard on you right?" She asked nervously as he laughed.

"Not as much as Knuckles. He's a freaking machine when it comes to football!" He said as they walked to an empty table.

"I feel bad for Brice now." Serenity said as they laughed.

"He's been better since he started to date Nicole." He said as he pointed over to their direction. The couple were feeding each other grapes.

"What position do you play?" She asked eating her burger.

"I'm a safety. What about you?" Conner asked as she wiped her mouth.

"I'm a half-back." (Damn straight! That's what I play!) She said as he smiled at her. "What?" She asked with a small laugh.

"Uh…nothing." He said looking down and blushing.

"Come on. Just tell me." She said turning her body towards him.

"Uh…it was just that the sunlight was hitting you and you looked really pretty." He said blushing and looking down. She blushed and laughed.

"Let me guess eyes sparkled." She said as Conner looked at her. "My Dad says I have my Mom's eyes and says her eyes always sparkle. So I was just guessing mine do too." She explained as he smiled.

"You're eyes always sparkle even without the light." Conner said as Serenity internally awed. It was the sweetest compliment she ever heard. The bell had to ring to ruin their perfect moment and Serenity groaned. "I'll see you later." He said as they walked to their classes. Friday came quicker then Suzy thought and she was nervous and excited all wrap around. Every time she had room she would start pacing and biting her nails.

"You know that's a bad habit." Ivy said as she watched her friend pace in front of her.

"Does it look like a really care?" Suzy said as Ivy shrugged her shoulders.

"Suzy calm down your date is tomorrow and you'll be fine. Flash and I will be there too. So there's nothing to worry about." Ivy said as Suzy groaned.

"What if I do something wrong? What if I make a total dumbass of myself?" Suzy kept ranting on as Ivy rolled her eyes. She walked in front of Suzy and slapped across the face (not really hard).

"WILL YOU CALM THE FUCK DOWN!? He asked you out because he likes you. You two will have a fun time and you won't do anything wrong!" Ivy said shaking Suzy by her shoulders.

"Ok, ok I'm calm." Suzy said taking a breath. Then she realized something. "Wait…you're going with Flash?" Suzy said as Ivy blushed.

"Yeah, I didn't want to be a third wheel. So, I asked him." Ivy said as Suzy smirked.

"Sure…that's the reason." She said as she started walking to her class.

"Shut up!" Ivy said as Suzy laughed. Serenity was opening her locker only to find three red roses wrapped together with a note that said, _"Roses are Red…"_ She thought it was cute, but worried it would be from some kind of stalker. She walked into her government class to find three violets on her desk with a note that said, _"Violets are Blue…" _She was really starting to get into to this, but kept telling herself not to get her hopes up. She walked out of her government class and into her Drama class where she found three white lilies in her usual seat with a note that said, _"You're purple, but still cute to me…" _She had to aw at that part, but she quickly took her seat putting the lilies with the violets and roses. She walked out of her class and towards to cafeteria where she saw Julian standing with a stupid smirk on his face.

"What?" She asked him as he just laughed.

"Special deliver." He said handing her three white freesias. She took them and he walked away with a smile. She read the note the flowers had and it said, _"So, let's get to the end…" _

"Will you be my girlfriend?" She heard someone say behind her. She turned around to see Conner holding lavender roses which was his favorite. She gasped after she figured out everything and recited the poem back in her head.

_Roses are Red. Violets are Blue. You're purple, but cute too. So, let's get to the end. Will you be my girlfriend? _She was absolutely speechless. She couldn't believe he went through all this trouble just to ask her out. She jumped and hugged him tightly as he laughed into her quills.

"I'm taking that as a yes." He said as she nodded her head.

"Aw, why can't you ask girls out like that?" Ginger said to Julian as they watched from the cafeteria door way.

"Hey, I treat my girls with the upmost respect." He said defending himself.

"Hey Julian." Three girls said flirtatiously. He winked and at them as they giggled walking away.

"What?" Julian said looking at Ginger who was rolling her eyes. Saturday rolled around and Suzy was nervous as hell.

"Do we have to go through this again?" Ivy said sitting on Suzy's staircase as she paced.

"He's going to be here in five minutes. Five minutes! And he won't be late. He's the son of the ultimate life form!" Suzy said as Jillian walked in with baby Alena.

"Is Suzy still freaking out about her date?" She asked Ivy as she rolled her eyes.

"More then ever." Ivy said as Jillian sighed and gave Alena to Ivy.

"Suzy calm down. I've talked to Amy and Shade is pretty nervous about this date too. Well…he's more jumpy. Amy tapped him on the shoulder and he threw a chaos spear at her, which she dodged." Jillian said as Suzy raised an eyebrow.

"He's really that jumpy?" Suzy asked as Jillian laughed.

"No, it's worst. He almost buzzed off Shadow's quills." Jillian said as they all laughed. The doorbell rang and Jillian was going to answer the door, but they all stopped moving. Todd walked out with his eyes glowing.

"Dad!" Suzy said as Todd walked in front of them.

"Hello, Shade." Todd said as he answered the door.

"Hey Todd, my Dad was wondering if you wanted to hang out with him and Reese later." Shade said as Todd smiled.

"I'll call him later. So, you and my daughter going on a date." He said putting his hand on his shoulder. Suzy covered her face with her hands to hide from the embarrassment.

"Yes Todd and I hope that's ok." Shade said as Todd smiled.

"Yeah it's ok, but I just wanted to know. Why couldn't you find someone your own age?" Todd said as Suzy's eyes widened.

"Dad!" Suzy said as Jillian looked at Todd disapprovingly.

"What? I just wanted to know." Todd said innocently.

"Ok we'll be leaving now. Bye!" Ivy said pulling Shade and Suzy out with her. Ebony was sitting in her Land Rover with Andrew driving.

"Thanks for the ride Ebony." Suzy said getting in the back seat.

"No problem. Shade's lucky enough I had a date too." Ebony said looking at Andrew who had a grin on his face. (A/N: They're not bf/gf yet just dating)

"Wait doesn't Serenity have a date too?" Shade asked as Ebony nodded her head. "So, Dad and Mom have the house to themselves?" Shade said as Ebony and her thought about it for a second. Then they shuddered at the thought.

"Let's just go to the Storms' house already." Ebony said as Andrew pulled out of the driveway. They ended up at Flash's house and Andrew honked the horn. Flash soon came out and hopped in the car with everybody else.

"Hey guys! What movie are we seeing?" Flash asked as Andrew drove off.

"Eagle Eye (that's the movie I'm seeing today!)." Ivy said as Flash smiled at her. They parked in the underground lot and got out and started walking to the theater.

"Just call me when you're ready to go home." Ebony said as she and Andrew walked off.

"Two tickets for Eagle Eye." Shade said to the ticket lady as she typed it in. Suzy was starting to get her money out, but Shade quickly stopped her. "Don't worry I got it." Shade said as he pushed her money backed to her.

"Are you sure? I really can pay for myself." Suzy said as Shade received the tickets and gave to woman the money.

"Positive." He said as they walked into the theater. Ivy and Flash got their tickets, Flash paying of course, and they all got their seats.

"Hey I know this is a date and everything, but if half way through the movie I turn to see you guys making out I won't be afraid to shock your ass Shade." Flash said as they laughed. The movie soon started and Suzy and Shade kept sneaking glances at each other through the whole movie and every time they both caught each other they would smile and blush. Ivy and Flash were getting along great. They were holding hands and laughing together at jokes either one would make. Suzy felt a little jealous because Shade and her weren't getting along like that. Suddenly she felt him hold her hand and she looked up at him and he smiled at her. She blushed and intertwined their fingers. The movie was soon over and the two couples walked hand and hand to a near by burger joint.

"That movie was awesome!" Ivy said as Flash put his arm around her shoulders.

"I think the ending could have been better." Suzy said as her and Shade held hands under the table.

"Who cares Shia LaBeouf is hot!" Ivy said as Flash let his head hang down. "But will never hold a candle to you." She whispered into his ear making him smile.

"Hey we'll meet up with you guys later. We're going on a walk." Shade said as he and Suzy got out of their seats and left the joint.

"Where are we going?" Suzy asked as Shade smirked.

"Nowhere near here." He said going into an ally and pulling out his chaos emerald. "Chaos control!" He said as they disappeared in a flash of blue. Suzy held on to him as tight as the reappeared on a small beach. The sand was white and soft and the water was clear blue with the reflection of the setting sun on it.

"Where are we?" Suzy said astonished. Shade smirked as he snaked his arm around her waist.

"A little island off Brazil." Shade answered simply as Suzy took in her environment.

"It's beautiful." She said as Shade looked at her lavender eyes.

"But has nothing on you." Shade said as she smiled at him. Back at the joint Flash and Ivy were having a great time until Ivy spotted a familiar blue and yellow hedgehog.

"Oh God, AJ is here!" Ivy said as she pulled out her cell phone.

"Are you sure that's him?" Flash said looking back at him.

"Of course it is." Ivy said quickly dialing Suzy's number. Suzy was sitting between Shade's legs and leaned against his chest.

"Hello?" She said answering the phone.

"_Suzy it's me! Wherever you are you should know your brother is here!" _Ivy said as Suzy stood straight up.

"What?!" Suzy yelled into her phone. "He's there! I'll see you in a few minutes." Suzy said as she hung up her phone. "My brother is over there we have to get Ivy and Flash and leave!" Suzy said getting up and dusting the sand off of her.

"Wait! There's something I have to do first." Shade said getting up. "Wha-"She was cut off by Shade when he pressed his lips against hers. He had his hands on her face as she did the same with his. He pulled away as she opened her eyes shocked.

"Ok let's go." He said as she shook her head and laughed. They disappeared and reappeared in the ally they were in before. They peeked their heads out of the corner to see if the coast was clear. They snuck towards the diner heading inside.

"It took you two that long!" Ivy said as they sat in their booth.

"We got a little caught up." Shade said as Suzy blushed.

"I don't even want to know. Let's go." Flash said slamming a twenty on the table and scooting out of the booth.

"Flash!" A voice said making all of them jump.

"Shit." Flash said as he saw AJ heading towards them. "AJ what's up?" Flash said as he and Ivy smiled. Shade and Suzy hid under the table as AJ sat down with them. Suzy cursed mentally as she saw him sit down.

"I'm meeting a date here. I can see you have one too." He said as Flash laughed nervously.

"Now why can't you see that I would like to continue to enjoy that date?" Flash said as AJ raised his hands defensively.

"Hey I can see when I'm not wanted." AJ said scooting out of the booth. He stopped when he felt something weird against his foot. He pulled Shade out of under the table. "What are you doing under there with…" He said as he looked down and saw the black fox with purple eyes from the party. "…Emily?" AJ said as she smiled and waved. "What were you two doing under the table?" He asked as Shade smiled nervously.

"We were hiding from her crazy ex." Shade said as AJ raised his eyebrow. "And then you came." Shade said as AJ looked at Suzy or "Emily".

"Ok, I'll leave you guys to your date." AJ said as he walked outside and met Amber. Suzy sighed in relief as she went back to herself.

"That was close." Suzy said as they all nodded.

"Let's go before he comes back." Ivy said as Shade started dialing Ebony's number. Shade walked Suzy up to her porch after they dropped off Ivy and Flash.

"So…I was wondering if you would give me the honor of being your boyfriend." Shade said as Suzy laughed.

"Of course." She said as they started to lean closer together.

"Step away from my daughter!" Todd said through a megaphone (don't ask where he got it from).

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said a little disappointed. "Bye." Suzy said getting into her house.

"Dad, I'm going to kill you!" Suzy said running to find her Dad.

_(A/N): This is my Christmas gift to you guys. Sorry for taking so long, but I did give you guys a long chapter. _


	14. Heartbreak and Bands

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters._

Julian was talking with Conner at the end of another one of Knuckles's extreme football practices.

"So, how's it going with Serenity?" Julian asked wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Great! I've never been in such a healthy relationship before." Conner said as Julian laughed.

"Well, man I don't want be an ass, but I have to say this. I know Serenity doesn't have an older brother, but I see her as my sister. Her ex was such a damn jerk to her that had to teach him a little lesson." He said cracking his knuckles. "Now I don't want to teach that lesson to you because I like you and I know she does to. So, please don't hurt her." Julian said as Conner chuckled lightly.

"Don't worry. I'll treat her right." Conner said as him and Julian pounded fists.

"Conner!" Shadow called out as he flinched.

"Oh God, he knows!" Conner said to Julian. "Help me!" He said as Julian chuckled.

"Sorry you're on your own. I'm not dealing with Shadow's rage." Julian said walking towards the locker room.

"Fuck you!" He whispered yelled as he turned around and started to walk towards Shadow. "Yes Coach?" He asked nervously as Shadow turned to face him.

"You left your practice jersey here and good job today." Shadow said tossing him his jersey. Conner caught it and sighed in relief. He started to walk away, but was quickly stopped by Shadow's voice. "So…I see you're dating my daughter." Shadow said as Conner spun around and looked at him wide-eyed.

"Yes sir." He said nervously as Shadow gave his scariest glare. Shadow walked closer to him and crossed his arms.

"Do you know the story about her ex, John Walters?" Shadow asked as Conner looked at him confused.

"Yes, he cheated on her." Conner said some acid in his voice.

"Five times! Listen, I've known you since you were a baby and I know you're a good guy." He said putting his hand on his shoulder. He suddenly grabbed him by his shirt and made him look and his vicious red eyes. "But if you ever hurt my daughter expect the worst experience in your life." Shadow threatened as Conner nodded.

"Don't worry, I will never hurt her." Conner said as Shadow put him down. Shadow looked at him for a second, but let go of him.

"You better not. Now run two laps." He said as Conner looked at him confused.

"Why?" Conner asked as Shadow crossed his arms.

"Don't think you can get away easy. Run…NOW!" He yelled as Conner started to run along the football field.

'_For Serenity…for Serenity…for Serenity.' _He chanted to himself as he ran around the field. Julian came out with Brice and they laughed as they saw their friend running. Suddenly Elijah popped out of nowhere and crossed his arms.

"100 push ups…NOW!" He yelled as Brice hit the floor and started to do his push-ups.

"This is why I don't get into a serious relationship." Julian said walking to his car. The next day Suzy was walking with Hailey who was sulking.

"He had to go back to school, Hailey. He couldn't stay here forever. Now, would you stop with all the sulking!?" Suzy said as Hailey leaned against her locker. Bolt was walked past them and Suzy stopped him. "Will you help your sister?" Suzy asked as Bolt looked over at her.

"Nah, I like her like this. She's quiet." Bolt said as Suzy glared at him and he walked away. Hailey froze the ground under him and he slipped and fell smack-dab on his butt.

"I'm not that sad." She said with a smirk as Bolt glared at her. Suzy laughed as Bolt got up and walked away.

"He comes every weekend and promises to stay everyday of vacation here. So, stop moping!" Suzy said as Hailey rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She said as they walked off to their next class. The school halls were now empty except for AJ who was late for class. He rushed to his locker trying to open it as fast as he can, but he was stopped by a hand.

"Hello AJ." Allie said trying to be seductive, but failing miserably.

"Uh…Allie I really have to go to class and you know I'm not interested in you." AJ said finally getting his locker opened. Allie pushed him against his locker and pressed her body against his. "Allie! I'm serious get off me!" AJ said, but Allie only smirked. She crashed her lips against his completely shocking him. He pushed her off, but not in time for Amber not to notice. AJ's face was in horror as he saw Amber at the end of the hall with her mouth down. "Amber its no-"AJ said but quickly got cut off by Amber.

"It's not what it looks like? Save it AJ! I thought you were different, but you're just like every other guy out here! Making out with some slut because that's all you can think of! You can go fucking kill yourself because I don't care anymore!" Amber yelled before she stormed off down the other hall. AJ pushed Allie off of him and ran to find Amber. Allie picked herself up and dusted herself off. She walked over to the end of the lockers were a shadowed figure was standing.

"Nice work." The figure said as Allie smirk.

"All apart of the plan remember? What's the next phase?" She asked crossing her arms. The figure chuckled and pushed himself off the locker. He was dark grey hedgehog with dark navy eyes and his quills pulled into a ponytail with his bang covering his right eye, but it wasn't enough to cover the scar on his eye.

"All in good time, my dear." He said as Allie rolled her eyes. AJ caught up with Amber and grabbed her wrist.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled snatching her wrist away from him.

"Listen to me!" AJ said as Amber glared at him.

"No! I'm not going to here your lame excuse! I saw what I saw and I'm not going to fall for it believing it was a mistake! Just leave me alone AJ! I was right about you from the beginning!" She said on the brim of tears. A teacher came out of his room and looked at the two hedgehogs.

"Is there a problem between you two?" He asked as Amber glared at AJ.

"No, there's nothing between us." Amber said before walking off and leaving AJ dumbstruck and heartbroken.

"Man, are you ok?" Lazarus said at lunch to AJ.

"Do I look ok?!" He snapped as Lazarus put his hands up defensively.

"Really AJ are you ok?" Derek asked as they sat at their table. AJ sighed and rested his face against his hand.

"Allie kissed me and Amber thinks I was cheating on her." He said as Lazarus mouth dropped.

"You kissed Allie?!" Lazarus said as AJ rolled his eyes.

"No! She kissed me, but that's what Amber thinks." He said sadly as Lazarus and Derek exchanged looks. Suddenly Conner came and grabbed AJ by his shirt.

"I'm going to kill you!" He said as Lazarus and Derek both got up.

"Conner lay off!" Lazarus said pushing him off AJ.

"No." AJ said as all three of them looked at AJ. "Just let him beat me up." AJ said as all of them looked at each other.

"Guys let me talk to him." Julian said walking AJ out. "What's going on bro?" Julian asked as they sat outside on cafeteria wall. AJ sighed as he hung his head low.

"Amber thinks I cheated on her." AJ said his tone filled with despair. "And today was the day." AJ said as Julian widened his eyes.

"You mean…" Julian trailed off as AJ eyes widened.

"No! Not that day! I was finally going to ask her to be my girlfriend. That's why I was late to school. I was setting everything up and making sure it worked out." AJ said as he sighed again.

"Listen, I know we don't see eye to eye sometimes, but I thought you well. You can find another girlfriend like that." He said snapping his fingers. AJ looked up at him in disbelief.

"I don't want another girlfriend! I want Amber! She's the perfect girl! Sweet, caring, funny, outgoing, cute, smart, and the best girl for me! I wouldn't be this sad if it was some stuck-up bitch! She's different from every other girl I dated! But I had to blow it and now she hates my guts!" AJ yelled as he covered his face in shame.

"Aaron I know you're sad now, but I know you and you're never going to give up on this. I can see that much and I know this will happen for you. Just let time do its thing." Julian said as AJ nodded. Julian patted his shoulder and walked away. AJ was still not ready to go back inside and he remained where he was sitting.

"AJ?" He heard a voice say. He looked up hoping it was Amber, but was disappointed when he saw her sister.

"Hey Topaz, did you come here to chew me out too?" AJ asked looking back down at his feet. Topaz shook her head and sat next to him.

"You should know why Amber is having such a hard time with this." Topaz said in her soft voice.

"I don't blame her." AJ said as Topaz sighed.

"Last year, she had a boyfriend named Damien. She fell hard for him too and she believed they were meant to be. During the middle of the year he started to cheat on her. She caught him numerous times, but he kept lying his way out of it. Damien was the type where he wanted nothing but sex and Amber didn't feel right about yet. One night when they were 'studying' he tried to get her to do it, but she kept refusing. He forced himself on top of her and she pushed him off leaving him with burn on his face. She broke up with him then." Topaz said finishing telling him about Amber. AJ's fists were clenched and shaking with anger.

"How could she let this happen? That no good, two-timing, ass-hole will pay!" AJ said through clench teeth.

"She's over it AJ. All you can do is help her realize you're not the same." Topaz said as AJ looked at her.

"You think she will believe me?" AJ said unsure.

"I'm her older sister. I know how she is and I can reassure that she will be back with you, but it's not going to be right away." Topaz said patting his shoulder.

"Yeah, hopefully nothing will make it worse." AJ said. Suddenly they heard a familiar scream and before Topaz could say anything AJ was in the cafeteria looking for Amber. He saw her and a guy and she was smiling brightly. He realized he mistaken the scream as one for terror, but it was one with excitement. AJ's heart broke a little when he saw her hug the boy. He was a dark blue hedgehog with quills styled like Sonic's and grey eyes. He was wearing a grey long-sleeved shirt with a black unbuttoned, short-sleeved shirt over it. He had dark blue, straight leg jeans with black chucks.

"No." Topaz said in disappointment when she walked into the cafeteria.

"I guessed I jinxed myself." AJ said storming out of the cafeteria. Topaz walked over to her sister to check out who this boy was.

"Topaz! This is my _new _boyfriend, Trent." She said as Trent smiled at Topaz and extended his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Topaz." He said as Topaz shook his hand.

"Yeah, you too." She said with fake happiness. "Amber can I talk to you for a second?" She asked as Amber nodded. They walked off and Topaz looked at her. "What's wrong with you?" She said as Amber looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about?" She asked as Topaz rolled her eyes.

"When are you going to get through your thick skull that AJ is crazy for you? Is it really hard to believe that Allie kissed him? The biggest slut across this nation! You really can't believe that _she _came on to _him_?" Topaz said as Amber crossed her arms.

"I know what I saw." She said firmly as Topaz put her hands on her hips.

"Well apparently you don't. AJ came storming in here because he thought you were hurt, but when he saw you and _Trent _he was the one who got hurt. He's completely heartbroken now!" Topaz said as Amber rolled his eyes.

"I know it's not hard for AJ to find another girl. I've moved on it's time for him to do so too." Amber said walking back to Trent. Topaz sighed as she went over to sit next to Lazarus. (Derek went to sit next to Ginger)

"Hey Topaz?" Lazarus said as she sat down.

"We have to fix this." She said as Lazarus looked at her shocked.

"What do you mean? I thought you would take your sister's side." Lazarus said eating some of his chips.

"Please, I'm smart enough to know Allie's a hoe and you didn't see AJ when he saw Amber and her 'boyfriend'" Topaz said as Lazarus spit out his juice. She stopped it with her powers before it hit her and put it back in his cup.

"Well, I'm not drinking that anymore. She has a boyfriend?" Lazarus said pushing his bottle away.

"Yes, and I have a bad feeling about this guy." Tsunami said sitting down next to Lazarus.

"You heard about it?" Topaz said as Tsunami kissed Lazarus on the cheek.

"I was just there and she introduced me to him. I think this guy will be bad." Tsunami said as Topaz sighed in aggravation.

"What's wrong?" Onyx asked skidding to a stop by their table.

"Amber and AJ." Lazarus said as Onyx raised an eyebrow.

"I heard they got a fight. What now?" He said sitting next to Topaz and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"She has a boyfriend and now AJ is heartbroken." Topaz said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Well, I might have a plan to fix this." Onyx said as all three of them looked at him.

"How?" Tsunami asked as Onyx smirked.

"Homecoming is this Friday and…" He started to tell the plan to them and they all smiled at it.

"That's perfect!" Topaz said kissing him on the lips. Bolt was talking to Sean and Flash when Shade came up with a flyer.

"You guys, guess what the school's doing for the halftime show!" Shade said as Sean smirked.

"A battle of the bands." Sean said as Shade glared at him.

"When I say 'guess' I don't mean you." Shade said as Sean laughed. "Anyways, yes their doing a battle of the bands and we should all sign up!" Shade said as they pondered the idea.

"I can play the bass guitar." Bolt said thinking about the possibilities one of them leading to Chrissy cheering for him.

"And I can play the drums." Sean said thinking about the possibilities, like Bolt, leading to Ruby screaming his name.

"Flash what do you think? I play guitar and I know you do too and you're a great singer." Shade said as all three of them looked at him.

"Uh…no." He said as they all groaned.

"You're just like you're Dad. You rock, but will never perform." Sean said crossing his arms.

"I suck guys." He said as they all rolled their eyes.

"No you don't. Listen, what if I tell you that Ivy will be front roll cheering you on. She will be all over you." Sean said as Flash eyes sparked with interest.

"Really?" He asked skeptically.

"Fo sho." Bolt said as Flash looked at him.

"Ok I'll do it as long as you never say that again." Flash said as the guys high-fived. Flash sighed hoping he wasn't going to make a fool of himself.

"Guess what's coming up?" Roddy said walking towards Hydro and Andrew.

"What?" Andrew said twirling a pencil in his hands like a drumstick.

"Battle of the bands!" Roddy said as Andrew and Hydro high-fived.

"Wait, we don't have a singer. Jason graduated last year." Andrew said as him and Roddy groaned.

"Don't worry I know somebody." Hydro said with a smirk as he walked off.

"Who?" Roddy called out to him.

"Like I said, don't worry." He said turning the corner. He walked down the hall searching for a familiar fox. "Lauren!" He called out as the beige fox turned around.

"Hey Hydro! What's up?" She asked as Hydro stopped by her.

"Shouldn't you know?" He asked smirking as she rolled her eyes.

"No way! I'm not singing in front of our school!" She said as she turned around and started walking.

"Come on, you have a great voice and you'll blow the socks off the school." Hydro said walking beside her. She stopped and looked at him. "Please." He said putting his hands in a begging motion and making kitty eyes. Even though he's a hedgehog he had the ability thanks to his mother. Lauren sighed and put her hand on her forehead.

"Fine." She said as Hydro smiled.

"You won't be sorry! I'll call you with rehearsal times." He said running off as Lauren shook her head.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Lauren said walking down the hall.

"Me neither. You know you're going to lose." Shade said as Lauren snapped her head towards him.

"And what makes you think that?" She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Because me, Flash, Bolt, and Sean are in it and will kick your ass." Shade said as they started circling each other.

"Oh really? Well I beg to differ. Hydro and I are going to win and you'll be sorry." Lauren said as Shade scoffed.

"Well, we'll see this Friday won't we?" He said crossing his arms.

"Yes, yes we will." She said as the two glared at each other and stormed off in opposite directions.

"This is going to be a long week." Chrissy said as she witnessed the whole thing. Derek and Lazarus were talking to each other when AJ came sulking their way.

"Hey man, guess what we're doing on Homecoming?" Lazarus said as AJ leaned against his locker.

"What?" He asked his tone filled with despair.

"Jeez, he says 'what' and I feel like I need to kill myself." Lazarus said as Derek rolled his eyes.

"We're going to be in battle of the bands." Derek said showing AJ the flyer.

"No thanks." AJ said pushing it away.

"Come on AJ, this will cheer you up! And you're the best drummer we know." Lazarus said as AJ looked up at him.

"If I say yes will you leave me alone?" AJ said as Lazarus and Derek exchanged glances.

"Yes." Derek said as AJ sighed.

"Fine." He said as Lazarus smiled.

"Great! Now what song should we do?" Lazarus said as they started walking down the hall. The guys had football practice today and working their asses off for Homecoming.

"Come on! I want to see cleaner passes!" Shadow said as they started the play over again. Serenity was watching from the bleachers with Nicole when John decided to pay a nice visit. Conner noticed this and ran off the field.

"Where are you going?" Knuckles yelled at him, but he just ignored him.

"What do you think you're doing here _Walters_?" He said as John smirked and stood up.

"What's it to you Mondair?" He said getting in his face.

"You should know better then to come near _my _girlfriend." Conner said flicking his sweaty hair to the side.

"Well, she was my girlfriend first." John said as Serenity rolled her eyes at his immaturity.

"And look what happened she dumped your ass." Conner said as Serenity smirked and Nicole tried to hide her laughter.

"You're going to pay for that." He said tackling him and sending them down the bleachers. Luckily they weren't that high up so it didn't hurt that bad. Conner punched him square in the jaw as he got him off himself. John punched him in the stomach as Conner kicked him in the head. John punched him left and right in the face and Conner snarled at him. He started to pelt John with rocks and chained him to the ground. John eyes turned black as he lifted Conner in the air and started to choke him. (Star Wars!) Conner knocked him in the head with a rock making him loose his grip on Conner.

"What is going on!?" Shadow said walking up to them. "John get your ass to the principal's office and Conner I'm going to deal with you." Shadow said as John limped towards the office. Conner smirked with satisfaction as he saw him limp. "Good job, but next time don't be afraid to injure him." Shadow said to Conner as they returned to the field. Conner laughed as he ran back to his position.

"Thank God Nicole doesn't have a crazy ex." Brice said as Conner rolled his eyes.

_(A/N): Aw…pour AJ! Well, on a brighter note Homecoming is next! And with a battle of the bands! So this time I'm letting you guys request songs. If you need help some really great bands our __**Nickelback**__, Boys Like Girls, Three Days Grace, Three Doors Down, One Republic, The Fray, __**Paramore**__, Plain White T's, and if you don't like any of these bands or have a rock song you really like that's not by a band request it anyway. The bands if you didn't get them are:_

_AJ, Lazarus, and Derek_

_Hydro, Roddy, Andrew, and Lauren_

_Bolt, Sean, Shade, and Flash_

_Plus, some band names would be great. Please and Thank you! _


	15. Homecoming! Part 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters._

_(A/N): I just realized something the other day. I'm already past the half-mark line in chapters for this story. "High School?" was twenty-six chapters and I'm on the fifteenth chapter and just reaching Homecoming. This is going to be a LONG story! So, buckle in tight because it's not going to end for a while. =) _

"You're running for Homecoming queen?!" Tyler said as he looked at Ruby shocked.

"My Mom's making me ok?" She said skating around the school.

"I hope you win." Tyler said as Ruby elbowed him.

"Shut up!" She said as he laughed.

"What? You don't want to win?" Tyler said regaining his balance on his board.

"No! It's bad enough I have to wear a frilly dress." She said as she grinded a rail.

"Oh come on! It won't be frilly and I bet you'll look good." Tyler said as she rolled her eyes. "I bet Sean will like it." He said as she skidded to a stop.

"Oh my God! He's going to see me in a dress!" She said as Tyler laughed.

"And he's going to like it on you." He said reassuring her.

"I suddenly hate Homecoming." She said getting back on her board and skating down the school entrance. A red hedgehog with white and black markings was wondering the empty halls of the school. His quills were spiky and some hung over a white headband that he was wearing. He had grey jeans with a black T-shirt that had the world industries picture on it. He felt his phone vibrate and answered it quickly.

"Hello?" He said emotionlessly waiting for the answer.

"_Razor it's me, Damien." _Damien said on the other line. Razor continued to walk the halls of the school looking right and left for any sign of witnesses.

"What is it Damien?" He asked as he turned into the main hall.

"_Have you checked out the school?" _Damien asked as Razor looked up and down the halls.

"Yes." He said stopping in the middle of the hall.

"_So, can you join us?" _Damien said smirking.

"Yes." Razor said simply sticking his hand in the pocket.

"_So, the job can be done then?" _Damien asked as Razor smirked. He pulled out three blades sticking them between his fingers. He shot them down the hall at a great speed all three lining up in a perfect line. They all landed right into a locker still in a perfect line.

"Consider it done." He said hanging up. His ears perked up at the sound of footsteps. He ran out of there in a very quick speed.

"I'm telling you AJ it's all going to be worth it." Lazarus said walking down the main hall.

"Whatever." AJ said as he noticed something weird down the hall. He ran to it and noticed the locker with three blades in it. "What the hell?" He said pulling one out.

"Probably some kid going crazy." Lazarus said as AJ looked at it carefully. He had bad feeling in his stomach about this, but he shrugged it off. School was over now and everybody was pumped up for the big game. Everybody who was competing in battle of the bands went straight back to their homes to practice except Shade and Lazarus who had to stay and practice for the game. AJ showed up at Derek's house and started banging on his front door.

"Derek, come on!" AJ said annoyed as Derek opened the door.

"I can't sing." He said with his voice sounding rasping and low. "I have laryngitis." He said as AJ groaned.

"What are we going to do?" AJ said as he called Lazarus even though he knew he was practicing. Luckily he got a hold of him. "Lazarus! We have a problem. Derek has laryngitis." AJ said as he heard Lazarus smack his forehead.

"_Shit! What are we going to do?" _Lazarus said as AJ rolled his eyes.

"Why do you think I'm calling you?!" AJ said as Lazarus thought of an idea.

"_I_ _got an idea! I'll see you guys at the game!_" He said hanging up and leaving AJ and Derek confused and slightly nervous. Andrew was pacing in his room thinking about how he can ask Ebony to be his girlfriend.

"Hey Ebony, good game, do you want to be my girlfriend? Nah, that's lame." He said as he continued to pace.

"Having girl problems little bro?" Nicole said leaning against his door frame.

"Do you really have to sound like that? You sound like Mom." He said sitting at his desk. Nicole rolled her eyes and walked into his room.

"Do you want my help or not?" She asked leaning on his desk.

"Depends, if it's any good." He said as she bent down and whispered her idea in his ear. "And that is very good." Andrew said leaning back in his chair.

"I'm your sister I always have good ideas." She said as he rolled his eyes. She laughed and walked out of his room. The guys were working hard and I mean hard. With Shadow and Knuckles as the new coaches there was no slack being taken.

"Run the play again!" Knuckles yelled and sighing in annoyance. "Shadow, he's your son and it was your position. Please, tell Shade to work harder." Knuckles said to the ebony hedgehog.

"Talk to the defense players. I'll talk to the offense." Shadow said as Knuckles blew his whistle.

"Defense players come with me offense go with Shadow!" He directed as the players walked to the coaches. Julian, Shade, and Ebony went to Shadow and Brice, Conner, Bolt, and Lazarus went over to Knuckles.

"What is the objective of the offensive players?" Shadow asked as all the offense players were around him. An orange hedgehog raised his hand and Shadow rolled his eyes. "This is not a classroom! Just say it!" Shadow scolded as the hedgehog's hand fell back to his side.

"To score the touchdowns." Ebony said answering her father.

"Right. Now what is so Goddamn hard of doing that?! What I'm seeing here today is horrible. All you're passes are sloppy, you're relying too much on time, and don't even get me started on your guy's catching." Shadow said as the players head dropped. "You guys want to win this game?" Shadow said as they all nodded. "Then get your asses together and play your heart out!" He said as they all stood up.

"Tornadoes on three!" Shade said as he put his hand in. Everybody shortly put their hands in and started moving them up and down.

"One! Two! Three! Tornadoes!" The players said as they returned to the field for practice. Suzy was standing with Emily Romaro before the big game started in her cheerleading outfit. The stands were filled with students and parents waiting for the game to start. Suzy was cheering along with the others keeping the crowd entertained. She saw Shade on the side of the bleachers motioning her to come to him. She slyly walked over to him to see him dressed in his uniform.

"Hey, good luck tonight." She said before kissing him on the lips. She was about to pull away, but he wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him. When he pulled away she felt light headed and dazed. "Wow, if I get that kind of reaction. I'll say good luck to you everyday." She said as he laughed.

"I just wanted to see you before the big game." He said looking kind of nervous. She noticed and held his hand in hers.

"Don't worry you'll do great. I know you will." She said as he smiled. She kissed him on the lips one more time before she walked back out.

"Hmm? What was that?" Ivy said as Suzy turned around to see her and Flash.

"Nothing." She said blushing as Ivy laughed.

"You better be carful. AJ may be in a rut now, but if he sees you two together he'll explode." Ivy said as Suzy rolled her eyes.

"He's not even here yet." Suzy said as Ivy shrugged her shoulders and walked to the bleachers holding Flash's hand. AJ was talking to Derek who was trying to get him out of his rut.

"AJ seriously you have to do the announcement of the teams!" Derek said as AJ shrugged his shoulder. Todd and Jillian passed by with Alena, Alex, and Juliana.

"Still in a rut?" Todd said as Derek nodded.

"He has to do the announcements and he's not even making a move." Derek said as Todd looked at his son and shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess I'll do it." Todd said as AJ's eyes widened.

"No! I'm going! I'm going!" AJ said running out to the field. Everybody cheered as he took the mike. He took a deep breath and put on his façade. "What's going on CMHS?!" He yelled into the mike as everybody screamed. (They still called it that. How weird would CMHSFG sound?) "Who's going to win tonight?!" He asked as everybody stood up.

"Tornadoes!" Everybody yelled as the cheerleaders jumped up and down.

"I can't hear you!" He said putting his hand around his ear.

"TORNADOES!!" They yelled as AJ smirked.

"That's right! Let's bring 'em out!" He said as he pointed to the banner that the cheerleaders were holding that said, "Tornadoes!" In blue and grey paint. Shade led the team as they busted through the banner and everybody cheered louder. Brice, Ebony, Bolt, Julian, Conner, and Lazarus could all be seen.

"I LOVE YOU BOLT!" A girl yelled right behind Chrissy. Chrissy turned around and glared at the girl.

"Excuse me?!" She said as the girl cowered under her glare.

"Nothing." She said as Chrissy turned back around.

"Now let's bring out the team that's going to lose. The NYMS Tigers!" He said as everybody booed. The quarterback of the team was a very muscular, light blue hedgehog with gold eyes. The team's school colors were black and orange and they stormed onto the field. "Let's get this game started!" AJ said as everybody cheered again. He ran off the field and went back into his slump making Derek roll his eyes. The game started and Shade stayed focused on the game. He passed it to a raccoon that was able to make it to the twenty-yard line before getting tackled. Shade passed the ball to Ebony who ran passed all their main defenses and dove into the end zone making the first touchdown. She jumped up and ran back with everybody cheering her on. A guy from the other team slammed her butt and she whipped around and punched him in the stomach.

"That's my girl." Shadow said from the sideline as Knuckles rolled his eyes. The hedgehog from the other team got the ball and passed to a tiger who was tackled by Brice at the thirty-yard line.

"That's my boy." Knuckles said as Shadow rolled his eyes. They started again with the hedgehog faking a pass and running down the field. Conner and Bolt were hot on his heels and both tackled him at the ten-yard line. Bolt cursed as he got up. He could've got him a lot faster then that if he didn't have the stupid bracelet. Before the game the whole team had to put a bracelet on to stop their powers since the school was not super powered. He returned to his position and waited for the play to start. The hedgehog passed the ball to a coyote, but he was sacked by Lazarus. Lazarus smirked in satisfaction as he got up and looked at the coyote on the ground.

"Welcome to the West Coast!" He said as he ran off to his position. The hedgehog faked again and ran into the end zone as Brice cursed. The game continued with Shade scoring one, Ebony scoring two, and Julian scoring four. They other team was right on their trail scoring right after. The score was now 53 to 50 and Tornadoes were leading. Lazarus, Bolt, and Shade ran into the locker room to change quickly since they were performing during the half-time show. Once Lazarus was changed and had his talk with Shadow and Knuckles he ran out and found Topaz. "Topaz!" He called out as Topaz turned and saw him running towards her.

"What is it?" She asked as Lazarus put a finger up and caught his breath. "Are you alright?" She asked as he nodded and put his finger up. He quickly kissed Tsunami who was next to her and smiled.

"Ok, I needed to do that. Anyways, we need a lead singer and Tsunami told me you're a great singer." He said as her eyes widened.

"No! Nope! Na-da! I'm not doing it!" She said denying the idea.

"Please!" He said getting on his knees and moving his hands in a begging motion.

"No!" She said crossing her arms.

"Please!" He and Tsunami said making kitty eyes. She rolled her eyes.

"NO!" She said turning around. Suddenly she saw Onyx talking to cheerleader and he looked uncomfortable. "Who is that?!" She said with acid in her tone.

"That's Onyx's ex. She broke up with him last year for the captain of the soccer team." Lazarus said as Topaz whirled steaming mad.

"Fine! I'll do it!" She said as Lazarus and Tsunami high-fived. Julian walked out on the same stage in some jeans and his jersey. The football players got to option to change since the half-time show was going to take a while. Since AJ was performing Julian took over his position as announcer.

"Who's ready for Battle of the Bands?!" He asked as everybody cheered. "Well, let's get on with it. The first band is made up of Topaz the Hedgehog, Lazarus the Panther, AJ the Hedgehog, and Derek Stanson." Julian said as they all walked out. Onyx whipped his head at the stage where he saw his girlfriend standing with a mike in her mouth.

"Wha?" He asked totally speechless. Topaz was shaking with nerves, but she kept breathing in and out telling herself it will be ok. AJ started to pound on the drums with Lazarus and Derek shortly coming in after. Topaz started to bob her head to the music as she glared at Onyx's ex.

_He was a boy, she was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
He was a punk, she did ballet  
what more can I say? _

_He wanted her, she'd never tell but  
secretly she wanted him as well.  
But all of her friends stuck up there nose  
they had a problem with his baggy clothes._

Topaz's voice was amazing and everybody started to cheer as Derek and Lazarus slammed on their guitars wit AJ banging the hell out of those drums. Onyx was confused about the whole thing. He knew Topaz didn't like to sing in public and the song was even more confusing to him because it sounded nothing like them.

_He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
she had a pretty face, but her head was up in space  
she needed to come back down to earth.  
Five years from now, she sits at home  
feeding the baby  
she's all alone  
she turns on TV  
Guess who she sees  
Skater boy rockin' up MTV.  
She calls up her friends, they already know  
and they've all got tickets to see his show  
she tags along and stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned down._

Topaz gained more confidence as she sang and everybody loved her. Onyx was still sitting by Tyler completely confused. Topaz found it hard not to laugh at his face. Derek, AJ, and Lazarus all went into solos as Topaz walked around the stage and jumping up and down. She put the mike back to her mouth as it was her part to sing.

_He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a super star  
Slamin' on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a super star  
Slamin' on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
Sorry girl but you missed out  
well tough luck that boys mine now  
we are more than just good friends  
this is how the story ends_

_Too bad that you couldn't see  
the man that boy could be  
there is more than meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside_

Onyx finally understood the song and looked over to his ex who was shocked and pissed. He started to rock out to the song along with everybody else and Topaz saw this and smiled. All the guys started to play softer as Topaz sang.

_He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
We are in love, haven't you heard  
How we rock each others world_

Onyx had an idea and grabbed his board and skated down the bleacher rails. They all started playing hard again as Topaz continued to sing.

_I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy  
I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at a studio  
singing the song we wrote  
about a girl you used to know!  
I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy  
I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at a studio  
singing the song we wrote  
about a girl you used to know!_

Topaz finished the song with Lazarus and Derek playing their guitars at the end. Everybody cheered and stood up as they finished. Onyx ran up to her and kissed her fully on the lips as everybody cheered louder. Onyx let go of her as she went up and grabbed AJ's and Lazarus hand and took her bow. She walked off Onyx's hand around hers and smiling brightly.

"Whoa! Now that was a performance. Just a little reminder for the other bands let's keep this PG-13." Julian said as Topaz blushed scarlet red. "Anyways, the next band is made up of Flash Storm, Bolt Solari, Sean Romaro, and Shade the Hedgehog!" Julian said waking off the stage. Flash walked up with his guitar along with all the other guys. He looked at the crowd and became nervous. He shook his head and looked for Ivy once he found her he smiled. Bolt, Flash, and Shade all started to play their guitars with Sean coming in on drums soon after. Flash grabbed the mike taking in a breath one more time before he sang.

_Paper bags and plastic hearts  
All our belongings in shopping carts  
It's goodbye  
But we got one more night  
Let's get drunk and ride around  
And make peace with an empty town  
We can make it right  
Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight_

Ivy was shocked at how well Flash could sing. Flash! The biggest goof ball in this school. She jumped up and started yelling for Flash as he noticed and smile. Chrissy was cheering for Bolt which drove him to play better. Suzy was screaming and cheering for the band since AJ was near her. Ruby looked from behind the bleachers not wanting to be seen in her dress. She smiled as she saw Sean play.

_Tonight will change our lives  
It's so good to be by your side  
But we'll cry  
We won't give up the fight  
We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs  
And they'll think it's just cause we're young  
And we'll feel so alive  
Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight  
All of the wasted time  
Hours that were left behind me  
Answers that we'll never find  
They don't mean a thing tonight_

Flash held out the word, "tonight" as Bolt, Shade, and Sean continued to play. He stopped and started to play with the rest of the band as everybody cheered louder. Bolt, Shade, and Flash all stopped as Sean kept playing and Flash grabbed the mike and sang softer.

_Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway_

Sean started banging on the drums as Bolt and Shade jumped back into the song and Flash sang louder.

_Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight_

Flash held out tonight as the rest them played. They continued to play after Flash finished and soon came to end. Everybody cheered as they all grabbed each other hands and took their bow. As soon as they got off the stage Flash fainted. Bolt rolled his eyes and carried his cousin to their seats. Julian walked back on stage as everybody sat down.

"Well, that was so performance. The singer just passed out right now." Julian said as Ivy shot him a death glare. "Ok…next band is made up of Hydro Storm, Lauren Romaro, Andrew Mondair, and Roddy the Hedgehog!" Julian said as they walked up on stage. Hydro sat in front of his keyboards as Andrew went to the drums and Roddy took his place with his guitar. Lauren walked up and held the mike in her hands as she looked over Hydro and nodded. Hydro started to play the keyboards on the piano setting as Lauren looked back out to the crowd.

_Step one you say we need to talk  
She walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
She smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through_

Roddy and Andrew started to play as Lauren continued to sing.

_Some sort of window to your right  
As she goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
Let her know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past her defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told her all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you_

Everybody swayed to song and bobbed their heads as Lauren continued to sing. Hydro smiled at the sound of her voice and watched as everybody pulled out their cell phones and started to swing it in the air.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
As she begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant her one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
She will do one of two things  
She will admit to everything  
Or she'll say she's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

Lauren continued to sing as Hydro soon joined after with back vocals. Hydro wasn't a bad singer, but he didn't have a voice to carry the band like Lauren did.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life_

Lauren stopped singing as the guys continued to play and soon ended. Some people had tears in their eyes as they got up and cheered for the band. They did their bow and walked as Julian took the stage. "That was absolutely beautiful. I still see a few tears out there, but we have to get to the next band." Julian said as he introduced the next band. Four more bands played as everybody listened. Once all were done the judges tallied their votes and gave it to Julian. Everybody was on the edge of their seats as he opened the envelope.

"I'm shocked! There's been a three-way tie!" He announced as everybody gasped.

_(A/N): Ha! Leaving you there, but it's pretty obvious who's in the tie. Anyway I'll be back next chapter with the tiebreaker, second half of the game, and winner of Homecoming queen! Here are the songs that were played._

"_Sk8ter Boi" By Avril Lavigne: AJ, Derek, Lazarus, and Topaz_

"_The Great Escape" By BoysLikeGirls: Flash, Bolt, Sean, and Shade_

"_How to Save A Life" By The Fray: Hydro, Roddy, Andrew, and Lauren. _


	16. Homecoming! Part 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): Well, I found something weird the other day. Not weird exactly, but still kind of cool. One of my fans should me a website called it was like Wikipedia, but had all the fanficion authors. I was on there and my fan wrote stuff on me. It was really nice of him and it was kind of cool. I felt famous for like two seconds, but shrugged it off. Anyways here's the rest of Homecoming!_

Everybody was shocked as Julian announced that there was a tie. All the bands were on their feet waiting to see who tied.

"The bands that are tied are…the first three that preformed! Shade the Hedgehog, Sean Romaro, Flash Storm, and Bolt Solari. Topaz the Hedgehog, Lazarus the Panther, AJ the Hedgehog, and Derek Stanson. Lauren Romaro, Hydro Storm, Roddy the Hedgehog, and Andrew Mondair." All three groups cheered, but quickly looked at Julian to see what was going to happen. "This only means one thing…Tiebreaker!" He said as they all glared at each other. "We'll give the bands a few minutes as we announce Homecoming king and queen." Julian said walking off the stage and handing the microphone to Liecy.

"It's that time of year again! Homecoming king and queen! I'm not going to bore you guys with a speech so here are the nominees!" Liecy said as Ruby sighed and prepared herself to walk out there. Liecy announced the other pairs and Ruby waited for her name to be called. "Ruby the Echidna and Anthony Marz." Liecy announced as Ruby walked out. Sean whipped his head to the field where he saw Ruby. She had a long, black, strapless dress with beading on the neckline and waist. Her dreads were unwrapped and curled and she had her makeup with smoky eyes and light lip gloss. Sean's mouth dropped to the floor as everybody turned around.

"Damn!" Bolt said as Sean elbowed him. Ruby walked on the stage as she looked over to Sean who still had his mouth dropped. She blushed and focused on the winner.

"Knuckles! Look at our daughter. She's beautiful." Rouge said with her arm wrapped around her husband's.

"Hm, a little too beautiful. Why did you make her look like that? All those perverted guys are going to be all over her." Knuckles grumbled as Rouge rolled her eyes.

"Protective as always." Rouge said as Knuckled huffed. Liecy was handed an envelope and she walked back onto the center of the stage.

"And your Homecoming King and Queen are Amelia Smith and Lance Ford!" She announced as everybody cheered and Ruby sighed in relief.

'_Thank God.' _She thought as she put on her fake smile and clapped for the winner.

"Sean get out of your stupid daze and focus on what song we're going to sing?!" Shade said as Sean shook his head.

"I think we should do _the _song." Bolt said as Flash stared at him wide-eyed.

"I'm not singing that!" He hissed as Bolt rolled his eyes.

"It's the best song we can play Flash!" Bolt said as Flash sighed.

"You guys suck ass!" Flash said as he stomped his way onto the field. Julian already announced them and Flash grabbed his guitar. They made their way onto stage as Sean started to play the drums and Bolt played the Bass. Shade soon came in with his guitar and Flash began to sing.

_I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

Tsunami and Hydro whipped their heads to him as soon as they heard the lyrics. Tsunami became concerned as Hydro began to get pissed off. Static, who was sitting next to Midnight, had huge déjà vu going on and he looked over to Midnight.

"Does this seem familiar?" He asked as Midnight nodded.

"Very." She said as Static sighed. Flash saw his family's reaction and automatically hated this song. He continued to sing anyway.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)_

_I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times I've lied  
(So many times I've lied)  
But there's still rage inside_  
_Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

Ivy looked at him as he sang and he looked unhappy. She started to pay attention to the lyrics and became worried about him. She started to remember the day of the fight when he was completely enraged and Hydro had to come and calm him down. She was going to talk about later with him.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal_

_Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell_

Flash stopped singing as he joined into the acoustics. Him and Shade dropped out as Bolt and Sean played, but soon joined back in. Flash grabbed the microphone and started to sing again.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)_

The band finished the song as everybody cheered and Flash walked off the stage. Hydro grabbed him and made him look in him in the face.

"What was that about?" He asked as Flash sighed.

"It wasn't my decision. Just leave me alone." He said as he pushed Hydro off of him and walked away.

"You guys are really fucked up." Hydro said to Bolt, Shade, and Sean. They all felt incredibly guilty now and Ivy passed them all. Hydro grabbed her wrist and she whipped her head towards him. "Just leave him alone for a while." He said as she sighed and walked back to the bleachers. Topaz walked up with Lazarus, AJ, and Derek behind her. They preformed _"Decode" _as everybody cheered loudly and after them was Lauren, Hydro, Roddy, and Andrew who performed, _"Apologize"_. They decided to name the winners at the end of the game and Lazarus, Bolt, and Shade all went back to the locker rooms. The team came back changed and fully geared to take down the Tigers. Shade was off because of the guilt that was on him, but managed to make a touchdown with a lot of yelling from Knuckles. The other team failed to score and the ball was back in Shade's hand.

"Shade get your head in the game!" Knuckles yelled from the side-lines as Shade got the ball again. Shade passed the ball to Ebony who by passed three guys and made it to the end zone. The tiger from the other team passed the ball to a leopard that scored with barely escaping Conner. Conner punched the ground as he got up and glared at the leopard. Shade was back in his position and he glared at the tiger. He called the play and started to look for someone to pass to, but he was ambushed and brought down by three defensemen. There was sickening crack heard and Suzy gasped as she heard it. Bolt and Julian pushed the guys off of him and saw that he was still holding the ball. His arm was completely twisted and Shadow ripped off the bracelet preventing his powers. He could heal fast, but not fast enough to be in the game.

"Ebony you have to play as quarterback" Shadow said as Knuckles and Brice carried Shade off the field. Suzy rushed over to him not caring if AJ saw them.

"What!? Dad, I can't play quarterback!" Ebony said ripping off her helmet.

"Ebony, I know you can do this. You have the skills now put them to work." He said looking into her fiery eyes with his.

"Shade! Shade! Are you ok? Ivy!" Suzy rushing to Shade's aid. Shade was on the bench with his arm wrapped.

"Suz, I'm fine. Don't worry this will be better by Monday." He said as Suzy looked at him.

"But I could hear the crack all the way from there." She said pointing the where she was standing. Ivy ran up and took a second to catch her breath.

"What do you want?" She asked after regaining her breath.

"Heal his arm." She said pointing to his arm, but Shade raised his other arm telling her not to.

"Please don't." He said as Suzy looked at him confused.

"Why do you want a broken arm?" She asked as he smiled.

"To get a cast for you to sign." He said as Suzy put her hand to her heart and awed. Ivy rolled her eyes and went back to looking for Flash. Ebony gathered the team in and told them the plan. She took a breath in and stood at her new position as quarterback. The other team scoffed and laughed as they saw her take position. She glared at them all and called the play. She backed up and looked for anyone to pass to and no one was open. A dog was after her and she spun around him letting him eat dirt. She ran past the other players and jumped over a coyote and passed the ball to a dark blue fox that scored. The crowd cheered as she flipped off the other team walking off the field as the defense team went on. The tiger quarterback was now pissed as he got into his position. He started to play and Brice quickly tackled him and the ball fumbled. Bolt quickly grabbed the ball and started to run to the end zone. Conner was blocking him and Bolt dove into the end zone scoring again. The game continued with Tornadoes leading, but it didn't last long and it was now a tie score. Ebony had the ball in her hands as she tried to find someone to pass to. She gave up and ran down the field. She spotted Julian, but he was quickly brought down. She ran past all their defenses and decided to make the touchdown herself. Except for one problem. There was a five-foot lion in her way. (I know that doesn't seem that big, but their only like three-feet.) She cursed, but kept on running. Déjà vu came into her mind as she saw an opening through his legs. She dove right through them and made the score. Everybody cheered as the other team let out a string of profanities. Ebony hopped up off the ground and the team all ambushed her lifting her up and chanting Tornadoes! They were pushing her from guy to guy when she landed into a familiar pair of arms.

"Congratulations quarterback." Andrew said as he heard Shadow snarl and he admittedly put Ebony down. Ebony laughed as Andrew smiled.

"I'll go change and I'll meet you back here." She said about to walk away, but Andrew stopped her. She looked back at him confused, but he only smiled and she saw a glint in his eyes. "Are you up to something?" She asked as he continued smiling.

"Maybe." He said shrugging his shoulders and she groaned.

"Not this again." She complained as he laughed.

"Well…not exactly." He said sway back and forward on his heels. She raised an eyebrow as he smiled. "I've met a girl at the masquerade ball and her eyes were as red as fire, but this wasn't the first time I met her." He said as she looked at him confused.

"What?" She asked confused as he raised up one finger to say, "one minute".

"I've helped her get home when she cut her knee open in the rain." He said as she gasped. "Now, me and this girl gone a few dates and don't get me wrong they were great." He continued and at this time most of the stadium was cleared. "She is a great person. Funny, sweet, and a total bad ass." He said as she laughed. "Ebony, would you be my girlfriend?" He asked bluntly as she gasped. She looked at him wide-eyed and her mouth was hanging open. Once she realized he was serious she smiled and nodded her head. He smiled and was about to hug her before she stopped him.

"I'm all sweaty." She said wrinkling her nose as he laughed.

"I don't care." He sad sweeping her up into his arms and kissing her. Shadow walked out with Knuckles and fell to his knees.

"Not her too!" He said as Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"Now you know how I feel." Knuckles said dragging him out. Ruby was trying to avoid anyone from seeing her as she tried to get to Knuckles's car.

"Ruby!" Sean called out as she tried to hide herself with her wings.

"Hey Sean." She said looking down.

"You look really beautiful." He said as she looked up to him. "But I prefer the skater." He said kissing her on the lips.

"Thank you." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning on his shoulder.

"Knuckles! Look they're hugging!" Rouge said as her and Luna cooed. Reese and Knuckles groaned.

"We rather not see our kids making out with each other." Knuckles said as Rouge smacked him behind the head. Ivy was walking under the bleachers trying to look for Flash when she found him leaning against on of the poles.

"Flash?" She said in a gentle voice as he looked up to her. "Are you ok?" She asked walking to him.

"I'm fine." He said looking down at his feet.

"It's clear you're not." She said standing next to him. "Why are you mad?"

"It's…complicated." He said not looking at her.

"I'll try to understand." She said touching his arm. Flash sighed and shook his head.

"It's not a good idea to be around me especially now." He said sliding down the pole on his back until he was sitting on the ground.

"Well, I haven't seen anything wrong." Ivy said sitting next to him.

"You're lucky." He said as Ivy looked at him concerned. "I'm going through the damn dark stage. Tsunami has it somewhat under control while Hydro has it under wraps. I'm just experiencing it and have no control at all. The littlest thing can set me off and I could explode and…hurt you." He said the last part quietly as Ivy looked him concerned. She turned his face with her hands to face hers.

"You won't hurt me." She said and then kissed him with as much passion she could muster. Flash's eyes widened as she felt him kiss him. He soon relaxed into the kiss and put his hands on her face. Ivy soon pulled away needing oxygen in her system. "Flash, I'm here for you. I trust you." She said as Flash smiled slightly.

"I know now." He said resting his forehead on hers as they looked into each others eyes.

"Are you guys going to do this loving eye exchanging or coming to Sean's after party?" Bolt asked as Flash sighed annoyed. (Sound familiar?)

"I already forgiven you guys, but don't think you're off the hook for good." He said wrapping his arm around Ivy. Sean was holding a party for Homecoming since the dance was always lame. Flash picked up Ivy's in his arms as Bolt and him took off towards Sean's mansion. When they arrived the party was already in full gear. They walked in and split up to find anyone they knew. Bolt soon found his lovely girlfriend talking to Lauren. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her cheek.

"Hello love." He said in a British accent. (My brother and his girlfriend say that to each other and it's so cute!) Chrissy laughed and turned around to face him. She gave him a small kissed as he smiled brightly. "I like what you're wearing." He said as Chrissy said looking down at the navy and gray Tornadoes jersey. It had Bolt's last name and number on it.

"You should it's yours." She said as he rolled his eyes. Lauren was now outside and looking for someone to talk to. She saw a lot of the party goers on the dock or around the lake. Instead of having a pool they lived by a manmade lake.

"EW, what are you doing here?" She heard the very annoying voice of Allie said. Lauren rolled her eyes at her stupidity.

"It's my house idiot." She said turning around to face the echidna. She scoffed as she put her hands on her hips.

"Whatever. You're still ugly hoe." She said as Lauren smirked.

"You're really that stupid to have myself to be confused with you." She said in an innocent voice. Allie screeched as she tackled Lauren into the water. Since they were on the edge of the dock they hit the deep end. Lauren pulled Allie off her by her hair and resurfaced. She was quickly brought back down by Allie and she felt something hit her head and she was knocked unconscious. Allie quickly resurfaced gasping for air as Hydro pushed his way on the dock.

"What the hell did you do with Lauren?!" He asked infuriated with Allie.

"How am I suppose to know?!" She screeched getting back on the dock. Hydro dove into the water looking for Lauren under the water. He found her near the bottom unconscious. He quickly swam to her and pulled her up to the surface. He didn't gasp for air since he didn't have trouble breathing. He swam back to surface as Sean pushed himself through the crowd.

"What happened!?" He said kneeling down the Lauren. Hydro ignored him and started to process of C.P.R. He pushed against her chest and blew into her mouth trying to revive her. She soon started coughing up water and sitting up. Hydro sighed in relief along with Sean as the party goers went back to dancing and talking.

"Are you ok?" Hydro asked with pure sincerity looking into her eyes. Sean felt awkward being there so he left. Lauren squeezed the water out of her hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said getting up. Hydro expression changed from worried to anger.

"Watch yourself next time!" He said before getting up and leaving. Lauren was confused she never seen Hydro so mad. She stood up and walked through the party people.

"Lauren!" She heard a familiar voice say. She turned to see Ginger coming towards. "What happened to you?" She asked obviously worried.

"I got into a little fight with Allie and got pushed in the lake." She said leaving the part out about her drowning.

"You always manage to get in some sort of drama." Ginger said rolling her eyes. Lauren simply shrugged her shoulders and went back into the house to her room to change. AJ was sitting on one of the couches mopping as usual as he thought about Amber. Suddenly a girl tripped and he quickly caught her. She was an icy blue hedgehog with beautiful long quills. She was wearing a dark blue three-quarter sleeve shirt with a black tank top over it and blue pins on the shirt. She had dark blue ripped jeans with black fingerless gloves and black converses with blue laces. AJ looked at her face and noticed she had icy blue eyes, but they started to turn a light pink like her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry." She said looking down at her feet. AJ noticed a silver, heart shaped locket around her neck.

"It's no problem. I'm AJ the Hedgehog by the way." AJ said as she raised her head. Her eyes slowly faded back to blue as she looked at AJ.

"I'm Alana Delgado." She said her eyes turning yellow as AJ looked at her strangely.

"Why does your eyes keep changing color?" AJ asked as they turned a pale pink.

"Oh! Um…they change with my emotions. I manipulate emotions." She said her eyes becoming a brighter pink.

"And I'm guessing you're embarrassed now." AJ said as she laughed nervously.

"Just a tad." She said as AJ laughed a little. It's been a while since he had a genuine laugh. "Weren't in on of the bands at Homecoming?" She asked as AJ rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah." He said shyly as her eyes turned orange.

"Look who's embarrassed now." She said as AJ and she laughed. Onyx and Topaz walked into the room and saw this.

"Damn." Onyx said as Topaz looked at them and then smirked.

"Maybe this isn't a bad thing." She said as Onyx raised an eyebrow. "Just watch." She said as she pulled him by the hand. She saw Amber talking to Trent. "Amber I think AJ has a girlfriend." She said as Amber whipped her head around.

"What?" She said as Topaz pulled her back to where Alana and AJ were standing. Amber saw that AJ was smiling the first time for a while and looked like he was enjoying himself. "Why should I care?" She said walking away. Topaz could hear the hurt in her voice and knew this affected her. A plan started to conjure in her mind as she saw her sister walk away. Julian stood up on a table and yelled to get everybody's attention.

"Since no one seems to know the winners of battle of the bands I'm going to announce it now." Julian said as everybody rushed towards the living room. "The winners are…Flash, Sean, Bolt, and Shade!" Julian said as the guys cheered with the crowd.

"Ha!" Shade said to Lauren who rolled her eyes.

"There's still talent show." She said as Shade shrugged his shoulders.

"We won!" Bolt said as Chrissy kissed him.

"For what's it worth I thought you were better." Alana said to AJ who smiled.

"It's worth a lot." He said making her smile.

_(A/N): Uh oh! AJ may be getting over Amber and finding new love. Anyways sorry for the short update, but I promise a funny chapter. Trust me you'll laugh. Oh and check out my collaboration with theRASTAproject. It's on her profile. It's about how everybody here was born. Not like the process and stuff, but like what led up to it. Oh and if you're wondering why I didn't post the other lyrics to the other songs because it gets really annoying to do it. But the songs are…_

_Animal I Have Become: Three's Day Grace_

_Decode: Paramore_

_Apologize: One Republic _


	17. Bullets over Broadway

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): Hey! Well I'm going to be updating the OC explanation soon because there's so many villains and other characters that I have to put in. It's not going to happen right now, but it will soon. So, this idea for this chapter came from my cousin. Not my cousin exactly she was watching Disney and it came to me. It's going to be a MUSICAL chapter! So expect it to be really long because of all the lyrics. But it's not going to be all cheesy. Enjoy!  
_

AJ walked into school as a new man. Happy again because he finally met someone to distract him from Amber. Alana. He still had feelings for Amber, but also had feeling for Alana, but he wasn't sure about this feeling. He put his feelings aside and walked towards Lazarus sporting his new Jordans.

"Lazarus! I got some new J's." He said pointing down to them. They were red and black and Lazarus smirked.

"Man, those are sick!" Lazarus said as AJ smiled proudly. Suddenly someone came and stepped on them.

"What the hell?!" He yelled as he looked at the tiny microscopic scuff. "Hey you!" He yelled at the nerdy looking crane. The crane quickened his pace and AJ groaned annoyed. "These were new." He sulked.

"You're going to rap now." I said from the mythical voice above.

"Who's that?" He asked as Lazarus and him started to freak out.

"The author Tpcb000!" I said happily as he looked confused. "You're going to rap now." I said as he looked even more confused.

"Why?" He asked as I sighed annoyed. Why do they always question me?

"Because I said so!" I said immaturely as he scoffed.

"I don't have to do what you say!" He said arrogantly.

"Oh yes you do! Don't make me get Rasta here." I threatened as he put his hands up defensively.

"Ok! Ok! I'll do it!" He said as I left. Suddenly loud music started playing as everybody in hall stepped to the side. AJ and Lazarus started to walk with a swagger down the hall. They had chains around their necks and glasses with DC caps. AJ started to rap as everybody watched. (_Italic is AJ, _**Bold is Lazarus**)

_We used to ditch school and head straight up to the mall  
Just so we can be the first ones with em on  
Returned to school by lunchtime, like "Nigga what now? "  
And today we in the club like, "Nigga, what now?"  
Ya better look down  
Cause Uh  
I know you see em_

_  
_**Say what?  
**_  
I know you see em  
_**  
Say what?**

_I know you see em I paid  
1000 for the jeans I paid  
200 for the shoes And uh  
Fuck a shirt, I'm a rock dez tattoos  
You see my fitted mayne  
I represent da crib  
Cause even at the crib  
I represent the crib _

_I-I pop my grill in  
and I Might let my chain hang  
and I Might wrap my wrist, dang_

**Go on derrty do the damn thang**

_I get em free_

**Say what?**

_But I pay, and if I want I rock a different Yurr of J's E'rrday  
A different style, different color is a must  
But uh  
It's all good until I get my first scuff and I'm like_

_Hell Naw ain't no way  
what's wrong?  
Man he den stepped on my Jay's  
Stepped on my Jays  
He den stepped on my Jay's  
These just came out  
He den stepped on my Jay's_

_Hell Naw ain't no way  
__**What's Wrong?**__  
Man he den stepped on my Jay's  
Stepped on my Jays  
He den stepped on my Jay's  
I Can't Believe This Shit  
He den stepped on my Jay's_

Everybody was whispering and gossiping about them and mostly their shoes. They past by Derek and Ginger who looked at them confused.

"I can't leave them alone can't I?" Derek said to Ginger who nodded. Lazarus started to rap as AJ followed behind him.

**I got dem all **_[[GOT ALL]]_**  
But they don't get no run  
Like dem 13...7's...number 4's...and dem 1's  
I like how they look with Dickies  
how that Levi lay on em  
If you aint got em when you see me  
You definitely gon want them  
If they new I gotta get them first old i just pop a box  
hook em with a shirt  
**_**AND DA MATCHING COLOR SOXS**_**  
I think the coldest was the Black on Black  
11's with the Red bottom  
order the number 9's  
You should of seem me when I got them  
I was in my house **_[IN MY HOUSE]_**  
Dancin in the mirror  
straight thinkin bout gettin out  
and how I'm bout to kill em  
when you know You got a pair that aint nobody got **_[BODY GOT]_**  
You cant hold dem back you gotta rock!!  
Imma attic a Jordan fanatic lil Morris Blackman  
and I know when there come  
another color errthing is happenin  
**_[[YA KNOW]] _**  
a different style  
a different color  
is a must  
But Uh...  
It's ALL GOOD till I get my 1st scuff  
and im like**

_**Hell Naw aint no way  
[WHATS WRONG]  
Man he den stepped on my Jay's  
stepped on my Jays  
he den stepped on my Jay's  
Dese just came out  
He den stepped on my Jay's**_

Suzy came down the hall with two other girls performing different dance moves as AJ and Lazarus turned around. She started to sing as she danced. (Underlined is Suzy)

I-I-I see you lil' Daddy you look sexy with them j's on  
I pull up in the drop, step out with them thangs on  
I got me the black and pink 11's with the gray matching with the skinny jeans off with the shades  
I know you see me [see me]  
My Jeans be never slippin  
Paparazzi I might stop and take a picture in em  
Yeah, we be fresh every day  
And if you're lookin for me lil daddy you can find me in the A[A, A, A]

AJ walked over to her and blocked her from all the guys looking as she rolled her eyes.

"You can leave now." AJ said as Suzy rolled her eyes and left. AJ and Lazarus started to rap again.

_I Got the Retro 1's, _**then I bought the **_**2's and the 3's and the 4's...**_**  
**_I had to order these you can't find them in the stores  
Called up my stylist like 'shawty, Send more...'  
And if you would, please, send em to me out on tour _**[Ah, Ah, Ah]**_  
__**they'll be here any minute, man..**__  
See, I got that that connect  
that I can damn near get like anything  
Pose on em, then imma __**stroll on em...**__  
I call my hook up at the store like put a hold on em...  
Them Carolina number 9's Matching patten Leather wrist band, Patten Leather number 11's...  
We call em __**'Space Jams'**__...  
You in my Space, man  
I'll make you jump, man  
I'll make you Jump, Jump, Jump Jumpman...  
See on my weekends...  
My Jay's play a part  
Im rockin these to da club __**and these to the park**__  
Im puttin these on now __**and these, here, tomorrow...**__  
A spurr-off in my car  
Just in case I catch a scarr..._

They were at the end of the hall and everybody was listening now to the rap and rockin' out. AJ and Lazarus were doing their own little two-step about to finish the song.

_Hell Naw aint no way  
_**[WHATS WRONG]**_  
Man he den stepped on my _**Jay's**_  
stepped on my _**Jays**_  
he den stepped on my _**Jay's**_  
Dese just came out  
He den stepped on my _**Jay's**

They finished their song as soon as the bell rang and everybody ran to their classes. Alana was sitting in her music class. Suddenly she noticed when a hedgehog walked into the room. His fur was navy and had one icy blue eye with one fiery red eye. He had a black hoodie with his hood up covering his head. He was wearing a black wife-beater under it with black jeans and chains hanging off his pockets. He head steel toed boots and had iPod ear buds in his ears. Alana couldn't help but stare at him. There was something…different about him. He caught her attention and kept it there. He looked up and noticed her staring and she quickly looked away her eyes turning pink. He raised an eyebrow, but soon went back to listening to his music. His name was Renegade Black and he wasn't new here. He's a sophomore and doesn't like to talk to anyone. As soon as the bell rang Alana got up and smashed into something hard. She stumbled back and looked up to the ice and fire eyes of Renegade her eyes turning pink in embarrassment. He left swiftly and Alana walked out embarrassed. Chrissy was walking down the hall when Bolt came up to her.

"Hello Angel." He said kissing her cheek and holding her hand. Chrissy laughed and looked at him.

"I can call you that now, but never thought I would." Chrissy said as Bolt looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Chrissy was hit with a spotlight and the halls admittedly cleared. They know so there was no questioning.

_Remember those walls I built  
Well baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now_

_It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out_

Chrissy sang to Bolt as she wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his face. Bolt smiled at her as she sang and brought her closer to his body.

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
Whoa..._

_Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light  
I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again_

Bolt lifted her up and twirled her around while making sparks and ice crystals in the air. She continued to sing trying to fight back her giggles as Bolt twirled her around. Bolt started to do an electrical ribbon around them and continued to spin not getting dizzy one bit.

_Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
The risk that I'm takin'  
I'm never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
Halooooo ouuuu  
Halooooo ouuuuuu  
Halooooo ouuuuu  
Ouuuuu ouuuuu ouuuuu_

Bolt stopped spinning her as the spot light faded away, but the music was still going. Suddenly they were out of sight, but you could still hear Chrissy sing. There was a bright explosion of different colored sparks and ice all around them.

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo_

Chrissy finished singing as Bolt's sparks dimmed around them. As she finished Bolt planted a kiss on her as everybody clapped. Derek was at the end of the hall with Ginger as he looked around confused.

"What's with all the music?" He asked as Ginger shrugged her shoulders. Julian was sitting in his Calculus class which he shared with Conner flirting with a girl.

"Why don't you just get a girlfriend already?" Conner asked as Julian finished giving his number to a girl.

"Do you not remember what Shadow makes you do every practice?" He asked as Conner rolled his eyes. "Besides, I like being a free agent. It means I can spoil all my girls, but it still doesn't hurt my wallet." He said leaning back in his chair. Suddenly music started playing and Julian groaned. "Not me." He said, but still went with it. He stood up and the classroom turned into a mansion and he was in pin-striped Armani suit with a blue, gold, and black tie and had black aviator sunglasses on. Conner was somehow there with a Gucci pin-striped black suit with a red, maroon, and purple tie and the same glasses as Julian. He didn't mind because he looked pretty damn good.

_Hey Conner  
you know the old sugga daddy_

_I said you could have whatever you like (you like)  
I said you could have whatever you like (you like)  
Yeah_

_Stacks on deck  
Patron' on ice  
And we can pop bottles all night  
Baby you could have whatever you like (you like)  
I said you could have whatever you like (you like)  
Yeah  
Late night sex so wet you're so tight  
I'll gas up the jet for you tonight  
Baby you could go where ever you like (you like)  
I said you could go where ever you like (you like)  
Yeah_

Julian was rapping as Conner filmed it seeing there was nothing else better to do. Suddenly two gorgeous, overly exposed came to Julian's side as he continued to rap.

_Anytime you want to pick up the telephone  
You know it ain't nothin to drop a couple stacks on you  
Wanted you could get it my dear  
Five million dollar home, drop Bentley's I swear  
Yeah I want'cho body, I need yo body  
Long as you got me you won't need nobody  
You want it I got it, go get it I buy it  
Tellem other broke niggas be quiet_

_Stacks on deck  
Patron' on ice  
And we can pop bottles all night  
Baby you could have whatever you like (you like)  
I said you could have whatever you like (you like)  
Yeah  
Late night sex so wet you're so tight  
I'll gas up the jet for you tonight  
Baby you could go where ever you like (you like)  
I said you could go where ever you like (you like)  
Yeah_

Suddenly Serenity came out of nowhere with her quills straight and in blue low cut dress that had sparkly straps and sparkles under the bust. She had sparkly silver heels and the dress ended a little above her knees. Conner lowered his glasses to get a good look at his girlfriend as she walked over to her.

"What's going on?" She asked confused.

"Julian is apparently rapping about his player skills." Conner said as Serenity rolled her eyes.

"What's the point of me here? And dressed like this?" She said looking down at herself.

"I don't know, but I like it." He said wrapping his arm around her waist as she rolled her eyes and smiled.

_Shawty you da hottest love the way you drop it  
Brain so good (good) swore you went to college  
Hundred cant deposit, vacations hit the tropics  
Cause errbody know it ain't trickin if ya got it  
Ya need to never ever gotta go to yo wallet  
Long as I got rubberband banks in my pocket  
Five six, rides with rims and a pocket kit  
Ya ain't gotta downgrade you can get what I get  
My chick could have what she want  
And go in any store for any bag she want  
And know she ain't never had a man like that  
To buy you anything ya heart desire like that  
Yeah I want'cho body, I need yo body  
Long as you got me you won't need nobody  
You want it I got it, go get it I buy it  
Tellem other broke niggas be quiet_

_Stacks on deck  
Patron' on ice  
And we can pop bottles all night  
Baby you could have whatever you like (you like)  
I said you could have whatever you like (you like)  
Yeah  
Late night sex so wet you're so tight  
I'll gas up the jet for you tonight  
Baby you could go where ever you like (you like)  
I said you could go where ever you like (you like)  
Yeah_

The girls started to dance by Julian as he continued to rap as Conner and Serenity watched in all confusion.

"This is the weirdest thing ever." Serenity said as Conner shrugged his shoulders.

"You got to admit we all look good." He said popping his collar as Serenity laughed. Suddenly Julian was in a Ferrari with the girls outside the car continuing to dance.

_I'm talkin' big boy rides  
And big boy ice  
Let me put this big boy in yo life  
The thang get so wet, it hit so right  
Let me put this big boy in yo life  
That's right  
Yeah I want'cho body, I need yo body  
Long as you got me you won't need nobody  
You want it I got it, go get it I buy it  
Tellem other broke niggas be quiet_

_Stacks on deck  
Patron' on ice  
And we can pop bottles all night  
Baby you could have whatever you like (you like)  
I said you could have whatever you like (you like)  
Yeah  
Late night sex so wet you're so tight  
I'll gas up the jet for you tonight  
Baby you could go where ever you like (you like)  
I said you could go where ever you like (you like)  
Yeah_

Suddenly everything went away and they were back in their normal clothes.

"That was hella awesome! Conner you sing a song now!" Julian said as Conner rolled his eyes.

"What's with all the singing?" Derek said from the door. Conner shrugged his shoulders as Derek sighed and walked off. Lauren was talking to Emily when Hydro walked in. She was still confused about his sudden outburst at her and decided to confront him.

"Hey!" She said calling after him as he turned around.

"Oh, hey." He said emotionlessly. Lauren quirked her eyebrow as she put her hands on her hips.

"What's with you?" She said as Hydro looked down at her.

"What are you talking about?" He asked as Lauren rolled her eyes.

"I'm talking about you're bipolar act! You were all nice to me before and now you're completely ignoring me." She said as Hydro kept his emotionless mask.

"You should really sit down." He said as Lauren glared at him. Suddenly the classroom darkened around them and an upbeat song started to play.

_You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah, you PMS like a bitch  
I would know  
and you always think  
Always speak cryptically  
I should know  
that you're no good for me_

Lauren sang to Hydro as she poked him in the chest. Hydro looked around confused as Lauren kept glaring at him.

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, but you don't really wanna go, oh_

_You're hot then you're cold  
you're yes then you're no  
you're in and you're out_  
_you're up and you're down_

She started to walk around him as three girls came out of nowhere and started to do random dance moves. Hydro was so confused that he had to sit down.

_Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bipolar  
Stuck on a rollercoaster  
Can't get off this ride  
You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
_

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
_

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up_

Lauren slammed her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eye as she continued to sing. Hydro felt a chill run down his spin when he felt her cool breath against his lips.

_You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, but you don't really wanna go, oh_

_You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down, down, down, down..._

The classroom became lit again and Lauren was standing in front of Hydro with her arms crossed. "Make up your mind." She said before the bell rang. She got her bag and left the classroom and Hydro angry and confused. It was now lunch and Bolt was with Sean and Flash in the lunch line talking about money.

"You have money Flash! Why don't you ever spend it?" Bolt said as Flash ate his eighteen inch meatball sub.

"Because I don't like to flaunt it around you like you two." He said as Sean looked at him.

"I don't flaunt my money." He said as Flash rolled his eyes.

"Yeah…sure you don't. This coming from the guy who shows up to school everyday in his Ashton Martin Vanquish. Oh, please excuse me for that mistake." Flash said with his mouth full and heavy with the sarcasm.

"Well, when you got money why not show it around a little?" Bolt said when suddenly the cafeteria turned into a bank and Sean and Bolt were on the desks as Flash looked around confused and then looked down at his table.

"MY LUNCH!" He said collapsing over his table. Sean rolled his eyes as he was dressed up in a multicolored shirt with a red top hat and black baggy pants with black and white Nike's and a chain around his neck with sunglasses. Bolt was in a white T-shirt with a white cap and black and white checkered bandana around his neck with black jeans and high top white Nike's. He had his usual sunglasses with his cocky smirk. (_Italics: Bolt _**Bold: Sean**)

_I need a Winn-Dixie grocery bag full of money right now to the VIP section (wosh, wosh, wosh)  
you got young Mula now tonight baby, yeah!  
Yeah! Young!  
Young! (wosh) Young! (wosh) young! (wosh) young mola baby!_

**Got money (yeah)  
And you know it  
Take it out your pocket and show it (then)  
Throw it (fly)  
This a way (fly) thata way (fly)  
This a way (fly) thata way  
Gettin' mug from everybody who see that  
Hang over the wall of the VIP  
Like (fly)  
This a way (fly) thata way (fly)  
This a way (fly) thata way**

Flash was still grieving over his lunch as Bolt and Sean continued to rap. Flash's stomach started to grumble loudly as the music screeched to a halt as Bolt tipped his sunglasses down to look at his cousin.

"Do you mind?" He asked as Flash glared at him.

"Well maybe if you would give me my lunch back I can shut up!" He said as Bolt rolled his eyes. He threw Flash his lunch as Flash sat happily eating his sub.

"Anyways…" Bolt said as the music started up again and he and Sean started to dance and rap again.

_I was bouncing through the club  
She loved the way I did it but  
I see her boyfriend hatin' like a city cop  
Now I ain't never been a chicken but my fitty cock  
Say I ain't never been a chicken but my samy cock  
Now where your bar at?  
I'm tryna run it out  
And we so bad about it  
Now what are you about?  
DJ show me love, he say my name when the music stop  
Young Money, Lil Bolt then the music drop  
I make it snow, I make it flurry  
I make it out like tomorrow don't worry  
Yeah, Young Bolt on them hoes  
A.k.a. Mr. Make it rain on them hoes (young money)_

**Got money (yeah)  
And you know it (yeah)  
Take it out your pocket and show it (then)  
Throw it (fly)  
This a way (fly) thata way (fly)  
This a way (fly) thata way  
Gettin' mug from everybody who see that  
Hang over the wall of the VIP  
Like (fly)  
This a way (fly) thata way (fly)  
This a way (fly) thata way**

_Here we go one for the money, two for the show  
Now clap your hands if you got a bank robe  
Like some clap on lights in this bitch  
I be clapping all night in this bitch  
Lights off, man it's on  
She saw me, she smiling, he muggin'  
Who cares, cause my guns are right here  
I is lootsin to a big dog  
And I'm a great Dane, I wear eight chains  
I mean so much ice, they yell skate Wayne!  
She wanna fuck me, but she wanna rick Bolt_

**Got money (yeah)  
And you know it (yeah)  
Take it out your pocket and show it (then)  
Throw it (fly)  
This a way (fly) thata way (fly)  
This a way (fly) thata way  
Gettin' mug from everybody who see that  
Hang over the wall of the VIP  
Like...**

There was a slight pause and Flash burped as Bolt shocked him.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked as Bolt rolled his eyes.

"Stop interrupting our song!" Bolt said as Flash rolled his eyes.

"Is it almost over?" He asked as Sean nodded. The music was on a slight pause as Bolt rapped and went right back into it.

_Okay, its Young Bolt on them hoes  
A.k.a. Mr. Make it rain on them hoes  
Like ehhhh!  
Everybody say Mr. Rain man can we have a rainy day?  
Bring a umbrella, please bring a umbrella  
Ella, ella, ella ehhh!  
Bitch ain't shit but a hoe in a trick  
Bet you no one ain't trick if you got it  
You know we ain't f**king if you not thick  
And I cool your ass down if you think you're hot shit  
So rolex watch this  
I do it 4 5 6 my click  
Clack goes the black hoe pimp  
And just like it I blow that shit  
Cause bitch I'm the bomb like (tick tick)  
Yeah!_

**Got money (yeah)  
And you know it (yeah)  
Take it out your pocket and show it (then)  
Throw it (fly)  
This a way (fly) thata way (fly)  
This a way (fly) thata way  
Gettin' mug from everybody who see that  
Hang over the wall of the VIP  
Like (fly)  
This a way (fly) thata way (fly)  
This way (fly) that way**

_Yeah, it's young Bolt on them hoes  
A.k.a. Mr. Make it rain on them hoes  
Yeah, young Bolt on them hoes  
Make a stripper fall in love Sean on them hoes  
Aha!_

Bolt and Sean finished the song as the scenery became a cafeteria again. Flash rolled his eyes at the stupid song as Bolt and Sean back down.

"Do I get a song now?" He asked excitedly.

"No." Bolt said as Flash leaned back in his seat and crossed his arm. AJ was walking through the halls when he saw Amber talking to Trent. His heart broke as he saw them together. As he saw Trent leave he went up to Amber.

"Amber let me talk to you." He said as Amber turned around and started walking the other direction.

"There's nothing to talk about Aaron!" She said as he stepped in front of her. Music started as AJ sighed again. _'Why do I get two songs?' _He thought in his head, but went with it anyway. The hallway dimmed and the light was around them as small sparkles fell slowly around them. (Aw!)

_It never crossed my mind at all  
That's what I tell myself  
What we had has come and gone  
You're better off with someone else  
It is for the best  
I know it is  
But I see you_

_Sometimes I try to hide  
What I feel inside  
And I turn around  
You're with him now  
I just can't figure it out_

AJ sang to Amber as he looked straight into her golden eyes. Amber couldn't help to be caught into the moment and look at AJ.

_Tell me why  
You're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me  
I'm not over it  
Tell me why  
I can't seem to face the truth  
I'm just a little too not over you_

_Memories suppose to fade  
What's wrong with my heart  
Shake it off let it go  
Didn't think it would be this hard  
Should be strong, moving on  
But I see you_

_Sometimes I try to hide  
What I feel inside  
And I turn around  
You're with him now  
I just can't figure it out_

AJ put his hands on the sides of her arms and looked deep into her eyes trying to get his message through. Amber couldn't help but tear up a little bit, but she held it as much as she could.

_Tell me why  
You're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me  
I'm not over it  
Tell me why  
I can't seem to face the truth  
I'm just a little too not over you_

_Maybe I regret  
Everything I said  
No way to take it all back  
Yeah  
Now I'm on my own  
How I let you go  
I'll never understand  
I'll never understand  
Yeah, ohhh._

_Tell me why  
You're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me  
I'm not over it  
Tell me why  
I can't seem to face the truth  
I'm just a little too not over you_

AJ sang to Amber as more sparkles fell around them and Amber couldn't help but let her tears fall out of her eyes and stifle a sob back unsuccessfully.

_  
Tell me why  
You're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me  
I'm not over it  
Tell me why  
I can't seem to face the truth  
And I really don't know what to do  
I'm just a little too not over you_

_Not over you, ooh._

AJ finished the song as Amber had tears pouring down her cheeks. Amber saw that AJ was genuine, but the image of him kissing Allie was still stuck in her head and she couldn't handle it.

"Amber can't you understand?" He asked his hands still on her arms. Amber looked up to him and saw how close they were.

"I…I-I can't deal with this." She said pulling herself away from AJ and walked away. Suddenly gun shots were heard and AJ dove himself for Amber.

_(A/N): Cliffhanger! Oh yeah! Sorry, but I have to leave it here. More…suspense. Anyways check out my collaboration with theRASTAproject! It's about how all the New Generation kids were born. From Liecy all the way down the baby Alena. Anyways the songs were..._

_"Stepped on my J'z" by Nelly Ft. Jermaine Dupri and Ciara: AJ, Lazarus, and Suzy  
_

_"Halo" by Beyonce: Chrissy  
_

_"Whatever you Like" by T.I: Julian  
_

_"Hot N' Cold" by Katy Perry: Lauren  
_

_"A Little Too Not Over You" By David Archuleta: AJ  
_


	18. Gone

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters._

_(A/N): Nothing… _

AJ was on top of Amber as they watched everybody panic and run to the nearest exit.

"Are you ok?" He asked her as she got up from under him.

"Yeah." She said quietly as she got up and ran. AJ quickly got up and ran down the halls to look for who shot the gun. He soon came up to Bolt, Flash, and Lazarus who were running down the halls.

"Guys have you found anything?" AJ asked and everybody shook their heads. Suddenly Lazarus grabbed everybody and pulled them to the ground. They all looked as they saw four blades hit lockers. They got up and saw a red hedgehog with white and black markings.

"Guys get out of here." Lazarus said as they all went into different directions. Lazarus stood up and faced the smirking hedgehog. "What are you doing here Razor?" Lazarus asked glaring at him.

"Causing chaos as usual." He answered casually walking closer to him. Lazarus snarled at him and he just laughed. "Still trying to act tough I see." He said now standing three feet away from Lazarus.

"Where's the gun?" He asked as Razor pulled out three blades and held them in between his fingers.

"You're looking at the wrong person. I never fired that gun, but I do have a little surprise for you." He said as a flash of black appeared and Tsunami appeared in front of Razor.

"Laza-"She was cut off when Razor grabbed her and put the blades by her neck. Tsunami lifted her hand to blast him with water, but a voice came behind them.

"I wouldn't try it if I were you." Will said as Tsunami's eyes widened and Lazarus cursed under his breath.

'_Fuck my Life! I have my old rival threatening to kill my girlfriend and the guy who's completely obsessed with my girlfriend stopping both of our powers. I'm screwed!' _Lazarus thought as he looked at the situation. He tried to think of a way to get out of this and quickly. Suddenly a light bulb went off in his head and he looked at Tsunami whose eyes were filled with fear. She looked at him and saw the message through his eyes. She elbowed Razor in the stomach making him let go and grabbed one of his blades and threw it at Will cutting his arm. Lazarus knew he had his powers and quickly ran to Razor and Will grabbing them and running around in a small circle. It soon started to create a small twister and Lazarus jumped out of it letting them spin around. It stopped suddenly and they were sent flying to the wall and Tsunami quickly froze them against the wall.

"Come on!" Tsunami said as she and Lazarus started to run the other direction. "Good plan." She said to him as they ran down the hall.

"Well, that wasn't my plan exactly. My original plan was that you elbow Razor and then turn around and flash Will to distract him, but your idea was good." Lazarus said as Tsunami rolled her eyes. AJ was running down the hall when he saw Shade. Shade's arm was completely healed now and didn't have the cast.

"Shade!" AJ called out as Shade turned around. AJ had no idea that Shade and Suzy were dating and had no problem with him…yet.

"AJ, what's going on?" He asked as AJ reached him.

"Good question." A voice said from down the hall. AJ and Shade got into fighting stances as they looked at the dark gray hedgehog leaning against the locker. He had his quills in a ponytail with his bangs covering his right eye. He had dark navy eyes and had his arms crossed. "But yet there's no answer. For you anyway." He said facing them now.

"Who the fuck are you?!" AJ snapped at him as he simply chuckled.

"Damien Rivers if that answers your question." He said as he cocked his head. His bangs moved for a second and you could see a burn around his eye. AJ tensed up when he noticed. "And yes I'm Amber's ex and son of your father's rival." Damien said pointing to Shade. Shade and AJ snarled at him as he laughed.

"What are you doing here?" Shade asked as Damien started to walk to them.

"Learning." He said simply as Shade glared at him. Shade charged him and Damien disappeared in a flash of black. Shade turned around and saw him smirking.

"You have chaos powers!" He said as Damien laughed.

"Good to know you're smart." He said as AJ and Shade growled. "We're not dogs gentlemen there's no need to growl." He said as AJ glared at him.

"You fucking are a dog! You almost raped a girl!" He yelled as Damien laughed darkly.

"Defensive over a girl who hates your guts. Nice." He said as he paced around the two hedgehogs. "She fucking deserved it for burning the shit out of my eye." He said flicking his bangs back. Amber walked down the hall with Topaz when they heard the familiar voice of Damien. They pressed themselves against the lockers and looked behind the wall.

"You deserved that shit being done to you! You're nothing but a fucking player just like your dad!" AJ said making Amber gasp. Damien heard and a black energy formed around his hand and suddenly Amber knees buckles. Involuntarily she started to crawl towards Damien. She tried to resist as much as she can, but it didn't work. She was pulled back on her feet and Damien put his hand on her chin.

"They always come crawling back." He said smirking as AJ balled up his fists.

"Let. Her. Go." He said through his teeth as Damien smirked.

"Hmm? What's the answer I'm thinking about? Oh! No!" He said as AJ tackled him to the ground. Damien pushed him off with his legs and AJ skidded to a stop by Shade. He started throwing rocks at Damien which dodged a few. Amber shot a fire ball at the back of his head knocking him down on the ground. Topaz grabbed her and got her out of the hall before Damien could attack her.

"Chaos Spiral!" Shade yelled as he wound up in a small tornado with chaos energy swirling around him. He charged Damien who got knocked into a locker. AJ made a whole in the ground which Damien fell into and covered it back up. "Let's go!" Shade said as they ran down the hall. AJ was worried about Amber and where she was and if she was ok. Bolt was running down the halls when he saw Sean and Jared fighting.

'_Is this rivalry day or something?' _Bolt thought as he ran and tackled Jared. Jared was wearing metal wristbands and Bolt smirked. He melted the wristbands into the ground so that he was stuck on it. He then froze his legs and Sean laughed.

"You'll pay for this Solari!" He threatened as Bolt rolled eyes and walked away.

"That was too easy." Bolt said dusting off his hands.

"Exactly." He heard a voice say as a blade sped past his head. He turned around and saw Razor standing behind not bothering to help Jared.

"How?" Sean said as Razor chuckled darkly.

"Chaos powers. Damien is not the only one with them and he's probably escaped from his little trapped." Razor said as Bolt glared at him. Razor didn't bother with the dramatic dialogue and attacked Sean and Bolt right away. He sent many blades heading for them and they managed the dodge all of them and run. Sean turned his head and noticed that the blades were following them.

"Shit! They're heat seeking." Sean said as he and Bolt continued to run. They slid down the hall and quickly got up and continued running. They past by Will and flipped him off while continuing to run.

"Grab my arm!" Bolt said as Sean grabbed on to his arm. Bolt took off full speed down the hall, but the blades gained speed as well. Bolt made as sharp turn and ran into his cousin and girlfriend.

"What was tha-"Flash said rubbing his head as Bolt cut him off.

"Run!" Bolt said as he grabbed Sean and started running. Flash looked confused, but Ivy grabbed his arm when she saw the blades coming. Flash eyes widened and he quickly put Ivy in his arms and started running. He caught up with Bolt and looked at him panicked.

"What are we going to do?" He asked as they ran through the school. Bolt tried to think and came up with a good idea. He skidded to a stop and Flash soon followed.

"Copy what I do!" Bolt instructed as he saw the blades headed for him. He shot some down with his electrical powers. Flash put Ivy down and started to help Bolt with shooting the blades down. Flash missed one and it hit him in the arm. Ivy quickly ran to him once all the blades were shot down.

"Here let me see." She said putting her hands over it. Her hands started to glow green and the cut was quickly healed.

"Thanks." He said kissing her on the cheek.

"Yes you love each other…can we go now and find the others before Razor shows up again!?" Sean said as Flash rolled his eyes. He picked up Ivy and Sean grabbed on to Bolt's arm as they ran down the hall to find anyone else. Conner and Julian were walking down the halls trying to figure out what exactly was going on. Well…Julian was Conner wanted to go back to the class.

"Why do we have to find out where the gunshots came from? I don't even understand why we have a lockdown. We're a school full a super powered teens what's a bullet going to do to us?" Conner whispered as Julian shushed him.

"I think I hear someone coming." Julian said looking at the next hall. Suddenly Conner felt himself being lifted in the air and his air supply being cut off. He started chocking and Julian spun around. "Walters." Julian sneered as John smirked.

"Nice to see you too Hedgehog." John said as Julian's pupils started glow. With a flick of his wrist he sent John flying against the lockers forcing him to let go of Conner. Conner gasped for air as he quickly stood up. Conner's pupils turned a bright green as he took a chunk out of the floor and raised it over John.

"Who's in charge of this?" Julian said as John looked at the rock floating above.

"I'll never tell you." He sneered as Julian shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine have it your way." Julian said as Conner dropped the rock on him.

"No way!" They heard AJ say. They turned around and saw him with Shade. Julian looked at Shade and Shade was making hand motions showing Julian that AJ didn't understand.

"What 'no way'"? Conner said walking to them with Julian.

"How did you beat him us so fast?" AJ asked as Julian smirked.

"Ah young grasshopper, one shall learn soon." Julian said as AJ rolled his eyes. Conner turned around and noticed the rock split in two. His eyes widened and his mind went straight to Serenity.

"We got to find Serenity!" He said as he started to run down the hall. Shade, Julian, and AJ soon followed in the pursuit.

"Don't worry so much! I know my sister and she can protect herself." Shade said running from behind him.

"I know, but I can't help to worry!" He said taking a sharp turn into the main hall. He stopped when he noticed the entire hall destroyed. Everybody stopped and looked at the destroyed hall.

"Ok the halls destroyed, but we have no time for this." Julian said jumping over the jagged openings of the floor. Conner, Shade, and AJ all followed landing on the solid ground once again. Tyler was outside with Onyx skating trying to search the place for anything suspicious.

"Onyx!" Topaz yelled with Amber behind her as Onyx skidded to a stop.

"What's going on?" He asked as he looked at his panicked girlfriend and her sister.

"Damien is here and I don't think he's alone." She said in one breath.

"What? What's going on now?" He said getting back on his skateboard.

"I'm not sure. We left when AJ and Shade were fighting Damien." Topaz said. Tyler sighed as he put Amber on his back.

"Let's go check this out." He said as he started skating. Onyx did the same for Topaz and they both skated into the school. They skated down the halls wondering where everybody was. Suddenly they saw two figures fighting. Tyler and Onyx skidded to a stop and saw that it was Serenity and John.

"Serenity!" Tyler called out as she dodged a punch from John. She swung her leg tripping John. "What's going on?" Tyler asked as Serenity stomped on John's throat.

"That's what I'm trying to get from this bastard!" She said pressing her foot against his throat.

"No need to be violent babe." He said as she pressed harder making him choke.

"Tell us what's going on!?" Amber said holding a flame by his face.

"Or what? Going to burn me like Damien?" He coughed out as Amber glared at him.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Tyler said lifting him up by the collar of his shirt and smashing him against the locker.

"I go to school here." He said sarcastically as Tyler smashed him in the locker again. "You know violence won't work on me." He said as Tyler smirked.

"Fine." He said smashing him against the locker making sure that his head hit it. He was out cold and Tyler opened the locker stuffing him in there. Onyx came and punched the locker sending vibrations through the whole locker.

"Serenity!" Conner called out as Julian, Shade, and AJ followed behind him.

"Conner!" Serenity said as she jumped into his arms. "What's going on with this school?" She asked pulling away slightly to look at his face.

"I'm not sure exactly, but I'm thinking it has to do with everybody that hates us." Conner said.

"Well, then what about Allie?" Amber asked as AJ scoffed.

"Allie is too stupid to do anything." He said as Shade rolled his eyes.

"Where's Suzy?!" He asked a little panicked as AJ raised his eyebrow.

"Why do _you _care?" He asked suspiciously. Julian smacked his forehead as Shade looked at AJ nervously.

"Um…you know…she's your sister and you and Julian don't seem to be worried and someone has to be." He said with a nervous laugh.

"Oh…well I'm sure she's fine." AJ said as they all nodded.

"We'll split up and find the others and meet in the parking lot." Onyx said as everybody started to search. Renegade was walking down the halls not afraid and looking for a way out.

'_Where's the damn exit in this school?' _He thought to himself. He was wondering the halls at his normal pace when he heard someone running. He turned and saw the girl from his music class, Alana. He looked past her and saw blades coming after her with a red, black, and white hedgehog behind her. Alana ran past him, but he stopped her by grabbing her wrist. He raised his hand in the air and the blades stopped as they clanged against the floor. Razor stopped and glared at Renegade.

"Who are you?" He asked spitefully as Renegade put his hand down.

"I should be asking you the same thing." He said in a calm and unemotional.

"Hmph. Razor and I'm guessing that chick over there is your girlfriend." Razor said as Renegade's stare harden.

"My name is Renegade and no she's not my girlfriend." He said as Razor smirked.

"Well, you may be the first person to have stopped my blades." He said pulling three out. "Let's test it again." He said throwing them at him. Renegade quickly stopped them in their tracks. He moved his hand toward Razor and Razor suddenly felt weak. He fell to the ground gasping for air, but not receiving any. His veins were popping out of his arms and his eyes were dilated and wide. Renegade let him collapse and started walking the other direction with Alana following him.

"Um…Thanks." She said nervously as her eyes turned a hint of pink.

"It's not needed." He said as he glanced at her.

"If you don't mind me asking, but what is your power exactly?" She said rubbing her arm. Renegade sighed as he continued walking.

"It's a little hard to explain. I can suck the energy out of something or someone. I sucked the energy propelling the blades and I sucked the energy from Razor." He said as Alana nodded. "What's your power?" He asked as she looked up and found him staring at her. She blushed and her eyes turned pink.

"My eyes change color with emotion and I manipulate emotions." She said looking down was his fiery and icy stare.

"Interesting." He said as they walked out of the school. Derek was walking down the halls checking every room trying to find Ginger. He entered what seemed to be a biology lab and felt something suspicious.

"Stanson! Nice for you to join." Joseph said jumping down from nowhere.

"Garret!" Derek sneered as Joseph chuckled.

"In the royal flush." Joseph said as Derek glared at him.

"This was all you're doing!" Derek said as Joseph smirked.

"Please, you're too kind." He said bowing. Derek tackled him and froze him to the ground, but Joseph quickly broke free. "Your little ice powers just aren't good enough." He said flipping onto one of the desks. Derek side tackled him and Joseph flipped onto another desk. Joseph swung a punch at Derek's face which he quickly dodged. Derek tripped Joseph and kicked him off the desk. Derek formed ice crystals in the air and fired them at Joseph. Joseph swiftly dodged them all and kicked Derek in the face. Derek flipped backwards and landed on his feet. He grabbed a beaker filled of some liquid and threw it in Joseph's face. Joseph cried out in pain as he rubbed his face. Derek kicked him in the head and tripped him. Joseph eyes were red and he snarled at Derek. He tackled Derek onto a desk and punched him in the face. Derek kicked him off with his legs sending him flying into the whiteboard. Derek had ice form around both of his hands as he started punching Joseph with his ice gloves. Joseph grabbed his fists and broke the ice off of them as he kicked him in the stomach. It sent him flying back into a desk as Joseph jumped over the teachers and tackle Derek. Derek kneed Joseph in the stomach and punched him in the face. Joseph got a grip on Derek's shirt and swung him across the room hitting a cabinet. Derek slid down to the floor, but Joseph quickly brought him back up and smashed him against the cabinet. "Looks like this is the end. Huh, Stanson?" He said as his hands glowed a dark purple. Derek struggled against his grip, but Joseph smirked as he tightened it. "Nice knowing ya." He said as he started to suck Derek's life. Derek's eyes widened as he tried to reach for air. Joseph laughed maniacally as he watched Derek die slowly. Derek's knees buckled as his eyes rolled back in his head and closed. Joseph threw him on the ground and dusted himself off. "Nice doing business with you." He said as he walked out of the classroom. Ginger was with Liecy looking for Derek when they spotted Joseph leaving the room. They quickly got in the room and saw Derek on the ground.

"Derek!" Ginger yelled as she fell to his side. Liecy got on his underside and flipped him over. "Please Derek no! No! Don't be!" She yelled as tears brimmed her eyes. Liecy put her fingers on his wrist as she tried to feel his pulse. "Derek please don't be!" She said as the tears cascaded down her cheeks. The color in Liecy's face was drained when she looked back up at Ginger.

"He's dead." Liecy said as Ginger broke out in tears and sobbed on his chest.

"He can't! He can't be! There has to be something!" She yelled as she cried on his chest and Liecy held her hand. "Derek!"

_(A/N): Please! Don't hate me! I know it's hard, but it had to happen. I'm so sorry. _


	19. He can't be

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): Yeah…so some of you are kind of shocked. __**Excuse me? **__Ok really shocked and upset. Thank you Erica for making it worse then it is. __**I can't believe you killed him. Have you no heart?! **__Stop being so overdramatic! __**I refuse! **__Well, I refuse to listen to you. Now I forgot my whole apology! __**On with the story! **__Hey! I say that! __**Not anymore!**_

"Derek!" Ginger yelled as she sobbed on Derek. Flash, Sean, Bolt, Ivy, and Lilac all showed up and saw Ginger crying over Derek's body.

"No." Lilac said tears starting to run down her cheeks. She collapsed on her knees as she saw her brother dead. "Derek? Derek you can't be dead. Brother. Brother!" She started to sound like a five-year old and suddenly everybody was in the living room of Nikki's and James's house. Lilac was five and Derek was eight. Everybody watched the scene before them as they stayed by Derek's body. Little Lilac was sitting on the ground crying in front of what looked like a teddy bear with it's stuffing ripped out. Little Derek walked in and picked up Lilac.

"It's alright. Dr. Derek is here." He said hugging his little sister.

"You'll fix Mr. Bear?" She said wiping her nose with her mechanical arm.

"You bet." He said picking up the bear and walking over to Nikki's sewing table. He sat up in the chair and put all the stuffing back into the bear and carefully stitched in back together. "There Mr. Bear is all better." He said handing Lilac back her bear.

"Thanks Dewrek." She said in her small voice as Derek smiled.

"You'll learn to help others one day." He said as Lilac looked up at him with sparkling eyes.

"Really?" She said sounding hopeful.

"That's your power. Soon you can help everyone you want." Derek said looking at his little sister.

"Even you?" She asked as Derek smiled.

"Even me." He said as Lilac smiled. Everybody was back in the classroom and Lilac was back in her sixteen year old body.

"Derek." She said crying as she put her hands on his chest. They started to glow and everybody looked at Derek hopefully. When the light dimed he still showed no sign of life. "I couldn't do it." She said crying into her knees. Everybody hung their head low. "I have to do something." Lilac said sobbing into her knees.

"Lilac how did you even do that?" Liecy said as she looked at her confused.

"Derek helped me figure out this power. I can heal people, but I never revealed it" She said with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Ivy you try to do it." Sean said as Ivy bent down next to Lilac. Her hands glowed and like before nothing happened.

"Neither of us could do it." Ivy said as she sobbed a little.

"You can't right now, but I can. Come on Bolt." Flash said running out of the room with his cousin.

"Where's that bastard?" Bolt said as they ran down the hall. They saw a note on the ground by the exit and saw that it was from Joseph.

_You Fail._

Flash crumpled up the paper and burned it. He cursed under his breath as he and Bolt sped back to the Biology lab. They ran into AJ, Julian, Shade, Topaz, Amber, Serenity, Onyx, and Tyler. They noticed Flash's and Bolt's faces and became concerned.

"What's going on?" Serenity asked as Bolt looked up at the group.

"Derek was killed." He said as everybody eyes widened in shock.

"No!" AJ said not believing it at all.

"It's true AJ. Garret killed him." Flash said as AJ cursed and smashed a locker.

"W-where is he?" Amber asked as she tried to control her tears. Bolt and Flash led the way back to the room only to find Ginger staring at Derek with no trace of life in her eyes. She had dried tear streaks on her cheeks and her arms hung limp against her body.

"Ginger, Ginger snap out of it." Sean said trying to bring his sister to come back. "Please." He said trying to hold back his tears.

"My fault." She said barely auditable.

"What happen to her?" Serenity asked as Sean looked at his older sister.

"Her soul died." He said. "Without Derek she has nothing to live for."

"If we lose one of them we lose both." Julian said looking at Ginger.

"No! There has to be a way!" Lilac said smashing her fists into the ground.

"Maybe there is." Shade said as everybody looked at him except Ginger and Derek.

"W-what do you mean?" Lilac asked desperately.

"Your healing powers aren't strong enough, but maybe with the chaos emerald it would help." Shade said as Tyler disagreed.

"The chaos emerald is powerful, but it won't have enough power to bring him back." Tyler said.

"Then what's your plan Prower!?" Shade snapped at him as Tyler glared at him.

"Back off Hedgehog! I'm smart enough to know what will work and won't! Don't snap at me because you feel helpless!" Tyler yelled at him as Shade glared at him.

"Stop fighting! It won't bring Derek back if you two fight like this!" Liecy said stepping between them. Shade hardened his glare as he turned away from the white rabbit.

"Maybe if we put all our strength together with the chaos emerald and Ivy and Lilac it would work." Topaz suggested as they all looked at Derek.

"I think we need to get everybody here to pull it off." AJ said pulling out his cell phone. They all did and called everybody in the group. Pamilyn was the first to show up with Kendan and she fell next to Lilac.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch." She said trying to hold back her tears. Roddy, Andrew, and Ebony showed up at the same time and they looked at the horrible scene.

"Lilac?" Roddy said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Roddy. He did it! He actually did it!" She said sobbing into his chest. Roddy wrapped his arms around her as he started to think about how to kill Joseph. Hydro showed up along with Lazarus and Tsunami.

"I shouldn't have let this happen. I should have looked for him!" Lazarus said as Tsunami held his hand trying to calm him down. Brice, Nicole, Lauren, Chrissy, Hailey, Ruby, and Suzy all showed up shortly after them.

"Why? Why him?!" Brice said clenching his fist together.

"We have no time for this. Shade, Serenity, Ebony let's see your chaos emeralds." Tyler said as they all pulled them. Shade and his blue one Ebony and his pink and Serenity with her purple one. Lilac held one and Ivy held one as they put the third above Derek. Lilac and Ivy held the chaos emeralds in front of them and backed up a little. Everybody gather around a circle with Derek in the center lying next to each other. Ginger was outside the circle and they knew once they had Derek back they would have Ginger. They grabbed each others' hands and focused all their energy on Derek.

"CHAOS UNITY HEAL!" (I know it sounds stupid, but I couldn't figure out anything better) They all shouted as their hands glowed along with the chaos emeralds. Derek's body glowed and slowly his eyes started to open. Everybody smiled as they saw there friend returning. Derek sat up and everybody cheered. Lilac and Pamilyn quickly ran to their big brother and hugged him.

"I may be alive, but I'm not completely strong." He said as they let go of him.

"Sorry." They said together as Derek looked around and spotted Ginger.

"Ginger." He said. Ginger recognized the voice and her eyes started to return to life with tears shortly after.

"Derek." She said as they ran to each other hugged. They pulled away and kissed with as much passion they both could muster.

"Ew." Sean, Lauren, Pamilyn, and Lilac said as everybody laughed. They all headed over to Spark's house where they knew all the parents would be. They all walked in happily as the parents smiled at them.

"How was school guys?" Tails asked as everybody looked at each other.

"You know same old same old." Bolt said as he sat next to his father. Far away, well not that far away. There was meeting being held.

"You all failed me." A feminine voice said as Damien, Joseph, Jared, Razor, Will, and John all bowed.

"We're sorry. We'll do better next time." Joseph said as the figure laughed.

"Obviously you can't do it alone. Our next plan will work because I'm involved." The figure said revealing herself in the light. It showed a dark orange hedgehog with long and curled quills and navy-green eyes. She had a wicked smile on her face as she looked at all six boys. "I'll show those bastards and bitches for hurting my parents." She said with an evil laugh. Everything soon returned to normal with everybody. The parents eventually found out what happened that day and Nikki cried a whole day while holding onto Derek. The main hall was fixed along with everything else in the school that was destroyed. All the freshman and sophomores dragged themselves to school today. Today they all had to go to the lecture hall and have the classic "Birds and the Bees" talk otherwise known as Sex Ed.

"Cheer up AJ! It won't be that bad." Julian said as AJ glared at him.

"Yeah, _that _bad. You're only saying that because you don't have to go through it." AJ said as Julian pondered this for a second.

"Yep! You're right." He said as he walked off laughing.

"Stupid senior brother." He muttered as he walked in and sat next to Lazarus. "This sucks." He said crossing his arms.

"It's just two hours." Lazarus said as AJ slouched in his seat.

"Two hours of my life filled with pointlessness." AJ said as Lazarus rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" Lauren shouted to Alana who was sitting by herself. "You're in my Chemistry class, right?" She asked sitting down next to her.

"Uh…yeah. I'm Alana." She said shyly as Lauren smiled.

"I'm Lauren." She said as Chrissy sat next to her. "This is Chrissy." She said pointing to Chrissy.

"Hi I'm Alana." She said as Chrissy smiled and waved.

"So Chrissy where's the boyfriend?" Lauren said leaning back into her seat.

"You know they separated boys from girls. Why do you ask?" She said annoyed as Lauren laughed.

"To annoy you like that!" She said as Chrissy rolled her eyes. Suzy sat next to Ivy and Hailey and waved at Shade. Shade waved back and Suzy smiled. She noticed Ivy and Hailey both whispering next to her.

"What are you guys whispering about?" She asked as Ivy and Hailey flipped around.

"Oh nothing." Hailey said as Suzy crossed her arms.

"I know you're lying." She said as Hailey sighed.

"Fine we were betting when AJ will finally going to find out." She said as Suzy's mouth dropped.

"I was saying in two weeks." Ivy said as Suzy glared at her.

"You guys are the worst friends ever." Suzy said as Hailey and Ivy laughed. Shade was sitting next to Bolt and Flash after he waved at Suzy. Tsunami was next to Amber and Pamilyn. Renegade was sitting to no one particular with his hood up and ear buds in as usual.

"Who's ready to learn about sex?!" They heard a booming voice said. Suzy and AJ sank down in their seats automatically knowing who it was. Todd and with him was Reese which made Lauren annoyed.

"Cool it!" Reese said grabbing the microphone out of his hands. "Well, I guess there's no need for introduction on what you're learning today." Reese said as everybody laughed. Well except a few. Cough AJ, Suzy, Lauren, and Renegade. A half an hour through the talk which was very funny Lauren got an idea. She whispered something into Alana's ear and Alana's eyes turned pink.

"I can't do that!" She whispered as Lauren smiled.

"Come on!" She said as she gave her best kitty eyes. Alana sighed in defeat and look over to where all the boys were sitting. She sent out a wave of arousal and she watched as all the guys shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Lauren quietly laughed as Alan flushed with embarrassment.

"Is this conversation a little too much for you boys?" Todd asked as some of the guys ran out of the hall. Flash put his knees to his chest trying to cover it the best he can while the rest of the guys crossed their legs or pulled their shirts down. This was probably the first time Renegade felt uncomfortable. Suddenly Alana felt a hand on her shoulder and saw the principal standing behind her.

"Care to explain?" He asked motioning to the boys.

"Um…" She stuttered as her eyes turned pink.

"It was my idea." Lauren said as the principal rolled his eyes.

"Why am I not surprised. Well, since you both had something to do with this you both have Saturday detention." He said as Alana sunk down in her seat.

"Don't worry it will probably only be us and all we do is hang out." Lauren said as Alana sighed.

"Well, let's move onto how to put on a condom!" Todd said as some laughs were heard around the hall. "Haha I said condom. Grow up people!" Todd said as people laughed.

"They will when you do." Reese said as Todd rolled his eyes. They started to explain it using a banana. (A/N: It happened to our class except it was Health. **It was so disturbing.**) Renegade rolled his eyes and snuck out of the hall. He started to walk down the halls listening to his iPod.

"Mr. Black!" The principal boomed as Renegade cursed. He turned around to face him as he paused his iPod. "Why aren't you in the Lecture hall?" He asked.

"Because I felt uncomfortable." He lied shamelessly.

"Lying isn't going to weasel your way out of this." He said as Renegade raised an eyebrow.

'_Weasel? Who says that anymore?' _He thought as he looked at him.

"Saturday detention." He said as Renegade sighed. He just lost his whole weekend to school and was dragged back to the hall. Bolt and Flash were playing "Spark Hockey" since they were completely bored. Shade was keeping score as he bet on Bolt. Suddenly one of the sparks went askew and hit a light starting a small fire and setting off the sprinklers. Some of the preppy girls were screaming about how their hair got wet and Tsunami along with some other water powered people stopped the water. Todd shook out his quills getting Reese even more wet.

"Thanks." He said as Todd smiled.

"No problem buddy!" He said as Reese glared. Bolt ran out of the building with Flash closed behind. When they made it outside they saw two pink notes on their shirts.

"Saturday detention!" Bolt yelled as Flash looked at his paper confused.

"How did he even do that?" Flash said as Bolt rolled his eyes. The class was cut short and everybody went back to their original classes. Lazarus quickly caught up with Tsunami and wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed you." He said as Tsunami rolled her eyes.

"It's only been an hour." She said as Lazarus shrugged his shoulders and gave her a chaste kiss. "Go! You're going to be late to class." She laughed as he gave the kitty eyes.

"Just a few more minutes?" He asked as Tsunami shook her head.

"You know those don't work on me." She said as Lazarus sighed.

"Fine, I'll see you at lunch." He said kissing her on the cheek and running off. The day went on with nothing exciting and it led to Saturday for those who have detention. This was none other then Bolt, Flash, Alana, Lauren, and Renegade. What a great bunch!

_(A/N): Sorry for the short chapter, but the next chapter will be special. __**Yay! Derek is alive! Go Derek! Go Derek! **__Shut up! Shut up! __**Well, fuck you then! **__EW. Well t-t-t-t-that's all folks! _


	20. Saturday Detention

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters._

_(A/N): Hello! I'm really tired right now, but I feel like writing. So, in this chapter I decided to switch some things up. I'm going to give an outside point of view from another character about everybody else. And by everybody else I mean the family related ones and that group. Who is this character going to be? RENEGADE BLACK! Yeah, and if you're wondering who created him it was me and none other then theRASTAproject one of our many amazing collaborations. Well, enjoy:]_

_Renegade's POV_

My whole Saturday gone. Disappointing. Right now I was in the car with Anna on the way to school. I knew I should've forged a note getting me out of that stupid lecture. Well, at least I'll be by myself besides the underpaid, over annoyed teacher supervising. I don't cause them any harm. I stay quiet and let my thoughts wonder while I drown myself in music. I know what you're probably thinking. Is this guy emo? I really don't like being labeled, but that's what I get in high school. To answer your question, no. I'm not one. I don't cut myself and cry about how pathetic my life it is. Anna pulled into the parking lot and sighed.

"I'm not proud of you right now." She said right now.

"I never said you had to be proud." I answered emotionlessly. You're anticipating me to jump out of the car and storm off, but wrong again. I do everything I can for Anna since my parents were murdered. I remember the whole day perfectly. It was the worst day in my whole life.

_Flashback_

_I was at home coloring in my coloring book when my Mom came running to me. She quickly picked me up and grabbed her purse and ran to the door, but we were stopped by a tall grey fox. _

"_I told you to leave!" She yelled holding me tighter as I clung to her. The man laughed sinisterly as he approached us._

"_You should know by now that I don't listen." He said as my mother continued to walk backwards. _

"_Stay away from her!" I heard my father yell as he tackled the man to the ground. My mother ran around them, but the man tripped her and she fell with me on top of her. I saw the man and my father wrestling with all their might. The man kicked my father off and stabbed him in the stomach. My mother covered my eyes, but it was not fast enough to see the knife impale him in the stomach. I started crying out of fear and my mother held me as tight as she could. Suddenly I felt her being ripped away from me and me being grabbed by my shirt. The man threw me in the closet and I sat there in the dark crying into my knees. I could hear my mother's screams and I shot up and tried to open the door, but the lock was jammed. All I could do was sit there while I hear my mother being raped and murdered. I cried and cried for what seems hours until the man opened the door. His shirt had blood on it and I knew he killed my mother. He showed his sinister smile again as he pulled me out of the closet. I covered my eyes hoping it was a nightmare I would wake up and everything will be fine. How wrong was I? He slapped me across the face and I put my small hands on my cheek where it stung from the hard blow._

"_Suck it up!" He yelled at me as I wiped my tears away. "What should I do with little Renegade?" He said messing with my quills. My body shook violently as I looked down at my feet. "I'm not going to kill you like your parents, instead I'll give you a little souvenir." He said pulling out a bloody knife. He pinned my to the ground as he dug the knife into my upper arm. I yelled out in pain as he went up with the blade. He threw me against the wall and ran out of my house. I crawled over to the stairs and climbed my way up. I managed to get to my parents room where I saw my mother naked and dead. I reached for the phone and dialed 911._

"_911 emergency. What's your problem?" A lady asked from the other line._

"_M-my p-parents were k-k-killed." I sobbed into the phone. _

_End of Flashback _

Anna was my mother's best friend and like my second mother. I took up the position of "man of the house" after the years of therapy. I try not to do wrong things, but they always come at me like I was a magnet. Ever since I transferred here my "troublemaking" has seemed to die down a bit. I never like to see Anna disappointed. I know it's hard for her to see me like this. No friends, alone, and self-contained. "I'm sorry." I said as I got out of the car and walked towards the library.

I walked into the spacious library seeing Mr. Dowis sticking his nose way too far into his book. I put my slip on the desk and went to one of the tables. He simply took the slip and put it in a small container. Strange. Usually he would put it in his bag. I shrugged my shoulders and swung my legs onto the table turning my iPod on. I turned shuffle on and the first song to come on was "Going Under" by Evanescence. I closed my eyes and let the music bring me to my own world. I was ripped out of it when I heard the door open. My eyes shot open and I saw Bolt Solari and Lauren Romaro enter. _Great. _I thought I would be by myself, but apparently I had some company. The cocky jock and prank princess. You think I'm being stereotypical, but it's true. They both handed their sheets and went to sit in separate tables. I saw Lauren glance at me and flinch when I looked back at her.

"Stop tripping me!" I heard a voice outside yell. I saw Bolt roll his eyes and Lauren laugh. Flash and Hydro Storm both walked in and Bolt waved over to Flash to sit by him and Lauren glare at Hydro who sat a his own table. Drama much? This is the reason I rather keep to myself. I was drama free and didn't have the stress of that. Hydro looked severely annoyed and Lauren rolled her eyes at him. I knew she could read minds and she probably read something unpleasant in his head. Next up was the beautiful girl from my music class. The one I saved from Razor. Alana Delgado. She shyly walked in and handed in her slip. Her beautiful blue quills swaying as she walked past me and sat down at her own table. She admittedly caught by gaze and her already gorgeous blue eyes turned pink which made my heart melt. Mr. Dowis cleared his throat bringing me back to reality.

"I'll be out for a few minutes. Don't do anything stupid." He said as he left the library. I got up from my seat and felt all four pairs of eyes on me as I walked down the library towards the fictional section. I could hear the talking going on behind me as I sat down and pressed my back against the bookshelf.

"Oh!" I heard a small voice said. I looked up and saw Alana standing there her eyes pink again. "I didn't know you were going to be here." She said rubbing her arm nervously.

"It's ok. You can still look if you want." I said about to get up before she stopped me.

"No!" She said as I looked at her confused. "I mean…you don't have to leave." She said as I sat back down. She sat next to me and I looked over to her and saw that she was looking at my iPod.

"You want to see?" I asked as she looked back at me.

"Um…sure." She said as I handed it to her. I could hear the beeping noise as she scanned through the songs. She stopped at one song and pressed. I automatically knew what it was.

"'My Immortal'." I said as she smiled.

"It's my favorite song." She said as I handed her an ear bud to listen. She took it in her small hand and put it in her ear. She placed the iPod back in my hand and I felt an electric current run through my body. Her hand flinched away from mine and she looked down letting her quills block her beautiful face.

"Why are you so hardheaded?!" We heard Lauren yell. We both got up and looked behind the bookshelf.

"I'm not a hardhead! You're just stubborn!" Hydro yelled back as Bolt and Flash sighed.

"Stubborn and hardheaded mean the same thing!" Lauren yelled back as me and Alana looked at each other in confusion. We both walked out with the two still bickering.

"Why are they fighting?" I asked as Flash and Bolt looked at me confused. Oh right, they don't know me.

"It's not really unusual especially now and days. By the way who are you?" Flash asked as I rubbed the back of my head.

"I'm Renegade." I said awkwardly extending my hand. Flash grasped and shook it vigorously.

"Nice to meet ya! I'm Flash and this is my cousin Bolt. The arguing couple-"Flash said before getting cut off by Hydro and Lauren.

"We're not a couple!" They both yelled and glared at each other. They went straight back to arguing.

"Anyways that's my brother Hydro and that's Lauren." He said, but I already knew.

"What grade are you in?" Bolt asked sitting on the table.

"I'm a junior." I said as Alana looked at me shocked.

"You're a junior!?" She said as I nodded. "I thought you were a sophomore." She said as she looked closely at me.

"You're a sophomore?" I asked as she nodded. Hmm? I wouldn't of thought.

"You're impossible!" Lauren screamed in frustration.

"Weren't they friends in the beginning of the year?" Bolt said as Flash nodded.

"You see, it's really easy to explain. Hydro saved Lauren after almost being drowned and then he realized how close he truly was with her and it scared him. Then he tried to avoid her as much as possible and Lauren obviously doesn't know that. And being as outspoken as she is she confronted him and now all they seem to do is argue avoiding all feelings they have for each because they're both incredibly stubborn." Flash said as we all looked at him. "What?" He asked.

"You're spending way too much time with Ivy." Bolt said as Flash rolled his eyes. When we turned back to the arguing we saw Lauren stomping away completely frustrated.

"Maybe I should go check on her." Alana said as I nodded. She ran off to see Lauren as Bolt, Flash and I all looked at Hydro who was rubbing his temples trying to calm himself down. Bolt and Flash looked at me expectedly.

"What?" I asked as they motioned to him. "What? Why me? You're his brother and you're his cousin." I said as they pushed me towards him. He looked up and noticed me. "Uh…hey?" I said as he half-smiled.

"Hey, Renegade right?" He asked as I nodded.

"Are you ok?" I asked sitting on the table opposite of him.

"Just peachy." He said sarcastically.

"Uh…I think Flash filled me in on what happened." I said. God, this has to be the most awkward ever thing I ever did in my life. "Why are you afraid?" I asked.

"Last time I had these…feelings…for a girl it all came slamming back into my face. I don't want that to happen again." He explained as I nodded.

"Well, what are you so afraid. To me that's not a very good reason. It's pretty obvious she likes you even when she argues with you. You two need to get past your arguing and realize what's right in front of you." I said never making eye contact.

"When did you learn great advice?" He asked with a smirk as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Understanding people isn't that hard for me. I look pass what they look like and see who they really are." I explained as he nodded. Lauren walked back in with Alana next to her. Hydro and her looked at each keeping each others gaze fore God who knows long.

"Can I talk to you?" She finally asked as he nodded and walked back with her. All four of us looked at each other and ran to the aisle next to theirs to listen.

"I'm sorry!" They both said at the same time as they laughed nervously.

"I'm really sorry for ignoring and yelling at you Lauren. I've should have been mature and not cower away from my feelings." He said as we listened intently.

"No, I was immature about the whole thing. I shouldn't have put that pressure on you. I was too stubborn to let you talk and made this situation worse then it was." Lauren said as we heard her take in a breath. She must of said all that in one breath. Then there was silence and we heard two lips pulling away.

"Ew." Flash whispered as Bolt shocked him.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Lauren asked as we pressed are ears harder against the bookshelf. I couldn't believe myself on how sucked in I was getting into this. I could hear a breath be taken in on the other side.

"Yes." Hydro said as Flash jumped knocking over two books. We all glared at him as he looked down at the two books with his mouth covered.

"We already knew you were there." Lauren said at the end of the aisle holding Hydro's hand.

"Right…" Bolt said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, you're together now and that what matters." Flash said smiling bright.

"Shouldn't the teacher be back here by now?" I questioned as everybody looked confused. We walked out to the front and saw that he wasn't here at all. We walked out of the library and saw him by the door sleeping.

"Jeez, didn't even make it down the hall." Bolt said as Flash stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out two small stubs. He stuck them in Mr. Dowis's ears and smiled.

"Free range." He said as he and Bolt took off. Hydro simply walked down the other hall with Lauren.

"So…" The beautiful voice of Alana said.

"What would you like to do?" I asked as she shuffled her feet.

"We could go to the music room." She said as I nodded and walked down with her. We walked into the music room and she walked around admiring everything in the room. I walked over to the piano and traced my fingers over the keys. "You play?" She asked as I whipped my head around to see her next to me.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"I could sense happiness from you when you touched the keys." She said her eyes turning a pale pink. I smiled and looked back down to the keys.

"I use to play, but I haven't played for a while." I said. I remember how much my mother loved to hear me play. I stopped ever since she died

"Can you play me something?" She asked in pure innocence. Her eyes were looking right through me and I couldn't help but do as she requested. I started to play a few bars and soon enough a melody came along. The room echoed in my music and Alana smiled brightly her eyes turning a peaceful yellow. I soon brought the melody to an end and Alana had tears in the corners of her eyes. "That was beautiful." She said wiping her tears away.

'_It has nothing on you.' _I thought to myself. I turned to her and she was looking right at me. She ducked her head and blushed. Her eyes were probably pink as well, but her quills were covering her face. It took all my will strength to not touch her face. Unfortunately my will strength was weaker then I thought and I cupped my hand around face. I pulled her up to face me and her eyes were pink. I heard an oh so familiar sound and pulled Alana under me as I ducked down to the ground. An arrow went flying by and hit the wall. I saw a paper tied to it and got up and walked over to it. I pulled it out and ripped the paper off.

_Don't get so comfortable. You're precious Alana is next. _

I recognized the handwriting and snarled. I never told anyone about Alana and she's reading my mind to get my information. I felt someone touch my shoulder and I turned around to see Alana standing behind me her eyes filled with worry. I couldn't let her be hurt because of me. I wouldn't!

"Alana I have to tell you something." I said looking at her as she looked up at me. "I can't see you anymore and I don't want you around me." I said every word like a knife in my heart.

"W-why?" She asked her eyes turning a dark blue in sorrow.

"I can't tell you, but can you promise me something?" I asked as she nodded. "Please, don't fall in love with me." I said as her eyes turned a darker blue. "Please promise me." I said as I took her hands in mine.

"I promise." She said as I nodded and left the music room. I couldn't let this happen to her. It was my problem and she shouldn't suffer because of me. I had to get out of here and fast.

_Alana's P.O.V (A/N: Oo…didn't see that coming!)_

Renegade snarled once he read the piece of paper. I came to him and touched his shoulder. He whipped around and looked at me. He looked like he was suffering inside and I became worried.

"Alana I have to tell you something." He said to me as I looked up at him. He was looking right into my eyes and looking at me. "I can't see you anymore I don't want you around me." He said as I could feel tears threaten to spill out. What? Why? I barely have talked to him and now I feel this connection and he doesn't want me around him.

"W-why?" I stuttered as I could see his eyes soften.

"I can't tell you, but can you promise me something?" He asked as I nodded. I would promise him anything he wants. "Please, don't fall in love with me." Except that. Why does he want me to cut him out of my life? I couldn't have him out of my life. He makes my day special and I can't have him gone. "Please promise me." He said taking my hands into his warm ones.

"I promise." I said as he nodded and left the room. My knees buckled and I fell to the ground crying into my knees. Why doesn't he want me? What did I do wrong?

"Nothing." I heard Lauren say. I saw her standing a little bit away from me. "You didn't do anything wrong." She said sitting next to me.

"Then why doesn't he want me around?" I asked every word he said coming back and ripping my heart into shreds.

"He'll tell you eventually, but right now you need to be away from him." She said in all seriousness.

"I don't understand." I said as wiped my tears.

"You won't now, but you will. Don't beat yourself up. He loves you, but has some trouble right now in his life." Lauren said as I nodded. Hopefully Lauren was right and he'll come back to me.

_(A/N): Who is that? Well, I know, but you'll have to find out in maybe…two plus five carry the eight divide by two…five chapters. _**BOO! **_It's not going to be that long. Jeez. _


	21. Meeting the Parents

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters._

_(A/N): You're going to like this chapter…_

It's now December at the super powered high school and everybody is buzzing around about Winter Formal. Luna was picking up Lauren from school because Sean had baseball practice and Ginger rode with Derek to school.

"You're guys' Winter Dance is coming up?" Luna asked as Lauren got into the car.

"It's called Formal mom." Lauren said as Luna laughed.

"Who are you planning to go with?" Luna asked as Lauren smiled.

"Hydro." She said as Luna looked at her shocked.

"Static's and Midnight's son?" She asked as Lauren nodded. _'Whoa, how did I miss that?' _Luna thought as Lauren laughed.

"You should keep a better eye on me then." Lauren said as Luna rolled her eyes. AJ was walking down the halls and to his locker to get some books. He stopped when he saw Amber standing in front of his locker looking down at her feet. He didn't take any chance of moving any closer to her so he just stood there staring at the orange hedgehog.

"Do you like her?" Amber asked in a quiet voice.

"What?" He asked confused by what she meant. She lifted her head to look at AJ revealing her tear stained cheeks.

"Do you like her? Alana?" She asked again as AJ looked at her with concern.

"Why would you think that?" He asked as Amber sniffled.

"I always see you two together and you seem so happy around her." She said her back sliding down the lockers until she was sitting down. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. AJ sat next to her and looked at her.

"What happened to Trent?" AJ asked as he looked in front of him. He brought one of his knees up and rested his arm on it as he left the other leg stretched out. Amber let out a laugh without humor as she wiped one of tears away.

"Did you really believed I liked him?" Amber asked resting the side of her head on her knees as she looked at AJ.

"It seemed liked it. Do you even believe me when I say Alana and I are not even together and I don't like her?" AJ asked now looking at her.

"Probably not, but I want to." She said resting her head back against the locker and letting her legs stretch out.

"She likes a guy Renegade and I don't like her. My heart is with someone else." He said as he looked in her golden eyes. He reached out and grabbed her hand and held it in his. "It's you. It always has been and always will." He said as Amber had tears in her eyes. He placed a hand on her face and slowly closed the space between them. They soon pulled away from lack of air and AJ rested his forehead on hers.

"I'm sorry AJ." She said looking up at his eyes. "For everything." She said as AJ nodded.

"It's better late then never." He said as Amber laughed.

"Yes! They're finally together!" Topaz said skating past them on Onyx's board with Onyx. AJ rolled his eyes as Amber laughed. AJ and Amber were walking home when AJ got a text from Bolt.

_Everybody's supposed to come to my house. Our parents have something to tell us._

"What do you think they're going to tell us?" Amber asked as AJ shrugged his shoulders and headed over to Bolt's house. They entered and saw the rest of the kids sitting in the living room with all the parents standing up.

"What's going on?" AJ asked as he looked over to his parents.

"It has come to our attention that all of you are dating." James said as everybody's eyes widened. "Each other. Some of you are not." He said.

"Well…you see…he and I…she was just." All these words were mixed up with others in one mass of talking teenagers.

"Save it! We all know!" Todd said as everybody became quiet.

"Anyways, since tomorrow is Saturday Spark and I decided to have a barbeque." Winter said as all the children looked at their parents with confusion.

"So, we can meet all your boyfriends/girlfriends personally." Amy said as everybody groaned.

"But you know them already." Topaz said.

"Not as your boyfriend." Silver said eyeing Onyx. Everybody sank in their seats with embarrassment.

"You guys are the worst group of parents ever." Lauren said covering her eyes with her hands.

"Phase one of Mission: Embarrass the Kids is complete." Todd said as AJ and Suzy smacked their foreheads. The parents all walked out of the room talking about tomorrow

"Should have stayed single, bro." Julian said as AJ glared at him.

"Tomorrow is going to be our deaths." Serenity said as everybody nodded. Saturday came quicker then everybody wanted as Suzy paced her room nervously.

"Suz, would you calm down?" Ivy said sitting on her bed. "I'm sure your parents will love Shade." Ivy said as Suzy stopped pacing and faced Ivy.

"It's not them Ivy its AJ! He's diffidently going to find out and he's going to get pissed." Suzy said pacing again.

"Well, if your parents give approval then AJ can't do anything about you guys." Ivy said as Suzy sat on her bed and put her face in her hands.

"I only hope they do." She said as Ivy rolled her eyes.

"Come on we have to get ready." Ivy said as Suzy got up. Spark, Static, and Sonic were all fighting over the grill as Rebecca tried to break it up.

"Spark grill the burgers, Static the hot dogs, and Sonic the tri tip. Got it?" Rebecca said as all three guys nodded.

"Let meeting the boyfriends/girlfriends commence." Winter said to Amy. Derek was the first brave one as Ginger led him over to meet Reese and Luna.

"Dad, Mom, this is Derek my boyfriend." Ginger said holding Derek's hand. Derek stretched out his other hand to Reese as Reese raised his eyebrow. Derek knew what he was doing and smirked.

'_I know you're reading my mind.' _Derek thought in his head as Reese looked at him.

'_Proves you're smart.' _Reese thought as he smirked. _'I'm not going to do that whole "I hate you because you're going out with my baby girl" because I like you and I know you're a good guy.' _Reese said as Derek smiled a small smile. _'Plus, I already had a word or two with you when you were a baby.' _Reese said as Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Reese?" Luna said.

"Derek?" Ginger said as they both whipped their heads back to reality.

"Oh, sorry." They both said.

"Mind talking I'm guessing?" Luna said as Reese laughed.

"He's a good guy. I'm proud of you Ginger." Reese said as Ginger smiled brightly. Lazarus was leaning against a tree trying to keep himself calm.

"Lazi?" Tsunami asked as Lazarus jumped from his name being called. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"Of course I'm ok. Why wouldn't I be ok?" He asked as Tsunami raised an eyebrow.

"Nervous to meet my parents?" She asked as Lazarus sighed and nodded. "Don't worry you'll be fine." Tsunami said while holding his hand.

"How do you know? You're not Reese's daughter." He mumbled as Tsunami rolled her eyes and walked up to Static and Midnight. "Mom, Dad this is Lazarus my boyfriend." Tsunami said as Midnight smiled.

"It's so nice to meet you! I always wanted to meet my daughter's boyfriend and now I do! I knew she had good taste! You two are incredibly cute!" Midnight said shaking Lazarus hand as Tsunami put her hand over her eyes trying to hide from the embarrassment. "Static don't just stand there! Say something." Midnight said.

"It's really nice to meet you Mr. Storm." Lazarus said sticking his hand out. Static crossed his arms and glared at Lazarus. Lazarus let his hand drop as he looked down.

"Tsunami says you're very agile." Static said as Lazarus nodded. "Well, I must be going." Static said as Lazarus nodded. He watched as Static turned around and started walking away. He was a few feet away before he whipped around and said, "Think fast!" He threw an electric ball at him and Lazarus quickly bent backwards at he saw it go above him. Spark caught the electric ball and dismissed the energy. "Not bad." He said coming back next to Midnight.

"Thanks." He said smiling. He always likes a challenge even if it's an unexpected on like that. Static looked him in the eye and sighed.

"You'll take care of her right?" He asked as Lazarus nodded. Static gave a sad smile as he hugged Tsunami. Midnight and Static walked back to Spark and Winter.

"Are you crying?" Spark asked as Static rubbed his eyes.

"No! It's all your damn plants here!" Static said as Midnight kissed him on the cheek. Bolt took a big breath as he walked over to Tails and Cream with Chrissy.

"Hey Bolt!" Cream said as Tails and her smiled brightly.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Prower." He said properly as Tails and Cream laughed a bit.

"You don't have to be so formal Bolt. I've known you since you were in diapers. I know you'll took good care of Chrissy." Tails said as Bolt smiled and let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Thanks Tails. You have no idea. I thought you were going to kill me like my Dad is going to Hailey's boyfriend." Bolt said as Tails laughed.

"It's because I have the smarts." Tails said pointing to his brain. Bolt laughed as wrapped his arm around Chrissy.

"At least it didn't skip a generation." He said looking at Chrissy who blushed a bit.

"BOLT!" Winter called out as Bolt turned around.

"Excuse me, for a second." He said as he kissed Chrissy on the cheek and walked off to meet his mother.

"He's perfect for you." Tails said. Cream had left to help Tyler with something.

"I wouldn't have thought that in the beginning." Chrissy said looking at her father.

"I knew all along. You're just stubborn like your dad." Tails said wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"How'd you know?" She wondered as Tails smiled.

"I could tell when you were babies. He would always try to help you. Trying to be your hero I guess." Tails said laughing a bit as Chrissy smiled.

"You're the best Dad." Chrissy said hugging her father.

"You'll always be my little Chrissy Bear." He said as Chrissy laughed at her old baby name. "Go help Bolt out I think Spark might of burned something." Tails said as Chrissy hugged him one last time and walked off.

"She's right." Cream said from behind Tails. "You're the best father and husband." Cream said as Tails smiled and kissed his wife lovingly.

"Julian how come you don't get a girlfriend?" Jillian asked her son.

"Mom you know me. I can't take this off the market." He said waving his arms in front of him as Jillian rolled her eyes. "Plus, it's to avoid this very thing right now. Dad handed down the 'bad with mothers' gene to me." He said as Jillian laughed.

"Grandma likes him." Jillian said as Julian rolled his eyes.

"Sure…keep on saying that." Julian said walking over to Serenity. Suzy was taking deep breaths as she held Shade's hand and looked at her parents.

"It will be alright." Shade whispered into her ear. Suzy nodded and started walking over to her parents.

"Mom, Dad this is Shade my boyfriend." Suzy said when all of a sudden a scream could be heard.

"WHAT!?!?" AJ yelled as Suzy sighed. "You two were dating and didn't tell me?!" He asked mostly to Shade.

"What's wrong Aaron?" Jillian asked.

"Why would you let her go out with Shade?" AJ said as Shade took a little to offense.

"What's wrong with him?" Todd asked looking at Shade.

"He…and that one time…but…Dad!" AJ said as Todd rolled his eyes.

"Suck it up AJ. You're baby sister has a boyfriend. If I could deal with it you can." Todd said as AJ's shoulders slumped over and he walked away. Suzy sucked in a breath. She hadn't realize she wasn't breathing. "So, Shade how's the chaos powers going?" Todd asked putting his arm around Shade's shoulders as they started to walk and talk.

"He's easily welcomed. Your Dad likes him." Jillian said to Suzy.

"Really?" Suzy asked her mother.

"Of course. When he found out you two were dating he kept rubbing it in Shadow's face." Jillian said as she and Suzy laughed. Jillian remembered that day perfectly.

_**Flashback**_

_Todd busted into Amy's and Shadow's house with Jillian right behind him. _

"_Oh Shadow!" Todd called out as Shadow came downstairs. _

"_What?" Shadow asked. _

"_Guess what's happening right now." Todd said as Shadow raised an eyebrow. _

"_What?" He asked as Todd smiled brightly._

"_Our kids are dating!" He yelled as Shadow's mouth dropped. "That's right Suzy and Shade are going out! They'll get married and we'll be in laws! How great would that be?" Todd said as Shadow walked into the kitchen._

"_Amy! Where's my chaos emerald? I need to find Shade and stop him from marrying Suzy. I refuse to be related to Todd!" Shadow shouted as Todd crossed his arms and pouted. _

_**Flashback ended**_

Suzy walked off to Ivy as Jillian went to Winter.

"You ready?" Serenity asked Conner as Conner smiled brightly.

"More then ever." He said as he pointed his camera at Serenity who laughed.

"You're not going to film this are you?" Serenity asked as they started walking.

"Of course this could be the last documentation of my life." Conner said as Serenity rolled her eyes.

"Dad, Mom you know Conner, my boyfriend." She said as Conner smiled at them one hand around Serenity's waist the other holding his camera.

"Conner! I knew you two would be together." Amy said as Shadow groaned. "Don't mind him. He's really over protective. He even tried to break you two apart when you were babies." Amy said as Shadow crossed his arms.

"You're acting like I don't like Conner." Shadow said as Amy rolled her eyes.

"Do you?" She asked with a hand on her hip.

"Of course, he's the best defense player we have." Shadow said as Conner laughed.

"I'm not all that good." He said as Shadow rolled his eyes.

"I swear you're like your father. Modest. There's no harm in being cocky every once a while." Shadow said as Amy looked at him.

"When are you going to stop?" Amy asked as Serenity laughed.

"Do I look blue to you?" He said obviously referring to Sonic as Amy laughed. Conner, Serenity, Shadow, and Amy continued to talk as Ivy pulled Flash along towards Sonic and Rebecca.

"Come on Flash you know my Dad loves ya." Ivy said as Flash smiled. "Daddy, Mom!" She called out as they both turned around.

"Flash!" Sonic said swinging his arm around the hedgehog's shoulders. "I've always wanted you dating my daughter." He said with his cocky smirk.

"Really?" Flash asked in disbelief.

"It's true ever since Amy suggested the idea of you two dating he couldn't get it out of his head. He even told me if you two weren't together by your junior year he'll personally force you." Rebecca said as Ivy blushed.

"No need to blush Ivy." Sonic said as Ivy blushed even more.

"Yeah, you always knew your dad was an embarrassment. Why are you surprised?" Flash said as Sonic laughed.

"Not afraid of making fun of the parent I see." Sonic said as Rebecca laughed. "So, I hear you have a pretty big appetite." Sonic said as they walked over to the table with food.

"Yep, I don't where I got it from." Flash said patting his stomach.

"Well, I don't know if Ivy told you, but I'm a pretty fast and big eater. Do you think you can beat me in a chili dog eating contest?" Sonic challenged as Flash smirked.

"Bring it on." Flash said as Sonic walked behind the table.

"The first to finish ten wins." Sonic said as Ivy hid her hands in embarrassment. "Go!" Sonic called out as they started stuffing their faces.

"You diffidently have to get that one shot." Amy said to Conner as they walked over to the food fest.

"How come you don't have to meet her parents?" Brice asked Kendan as he laughed.

"I already met them like a year ago." Kendan said as Brice sighed.

"Come on Brice it's now or never." Nicole said as Brice sighed. He held her hand as they walked over to Elijah and Arielle. "Mom and Dad here's Brice my boyfriend." Nicole said as Brice nervously smiled at them. Arielle laughed a bit as she looked at Brice.

"He was just like you when you met my parents." Arielle said as Elijah looked at her is disbelief. "Oh c'mon! You were so nervous about meeting them and you acted the same way." Arielle said as Nicole sucked in her lips to hold her laughter.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Elijah said as Arielle rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry about him. He's just a little upset that he couldn't be the tough dad." Arielle said to them as Elijah rolled his eyes.

"Trust me he's pretty tough. Those push ups were easy." Brice said as Elijah smirked. They all continued to talk as Sean walked over to Knuckles and Rouge with Ruby.

"Mom, Dad this is Sean." Ruby said as Rouge smiled and Knuckles glared.

"Hi Sean. I knew my little Ruby had taste, but you're too cute for words." Rouge said as Ruby blushed.

"Don't encourage them." Knuckles said as Rouge rolled her eyes. Sean looked at Knuckles nervously as he crossed his arms.

"Dad, would you please lay off?" Ruby said as Knuckles continued to glare at Sean.

"Listen here Sean. I love my daughter and she's my only daughter. If you break her heart expect that pretty face of yours to be." Knuckles threatened as Ruby and Rouge sighed.

"You think I'm pretty?" Sean said trying to lighten the mood. Rouge held in her laughter as Ruby bust out laughing.

"I'm watching you." Knuckles said as Sean nodded. Rouge and Knuckles walked away and Sean almost fainted. Lauren walked slowly over to her parents with Hydro by her side.

"You know I think a snail just past us." Hydro said as Lauren rolled her eyes. "There's no need to be nervous Reese likes me." Hydro said as Lauren smiled a little.

"Dad, Mom this is Hydro. You know my boyfriend." She said as Luna smiled as Reese grabbed Hydro by the collar of his shirt. Lauren gasped as Hydro just smirked he knew what Reese was doing. Hydro grabbed Reese's hands and bent them behind his back.

"You finally learned." Reese said as Hydro laughed.

"It wasn't hard." Hydro said as Reese rolled his eyes.

'_What the hell was that?' _Lauren asked inside Hydro's mind.

'_Just something we've been working on in power practice.' _Hydro said as Lauren just rolled her eyes.

"I see you got use to the mind talking." Reese said as Hydro smiled. Lauren leaned on his shoulder as Reese looked between both of them and sighed. "You'll take good care of her right?" Reese asked.

"Beyond what is needed." Hydro replied as Reese smiled. Hydro was talking to Luna as Reese stopped from Lauren going with them.

"Dad what's wrong?" She asked as Reese gave a half smile.

"You know I love you right?" He asked as Lauren just smiled.

"Yes dad, don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Lauren said as she hugged her father. Lorgo came from the front yard and Hailey admittedly engulfed him in a hug.

"I've missed you!" She said as Lorgo chuckled.

"I did too. So where's your parents." He asked as Hailey bit her lip. She pulled him over to where Spark and Winter were and when Spark noticed him he quickly ran over to him and grabbed him by his color.

"What do you think you're doing with my daughter!?" He yelled as Winter slapped her forehead.

"Uh…dating her?" Lorgo said as Spark glared at him. Suddenly Spark was shocked and Lorgo fell to the ground.

"Hailey Jezebel Solari!" Spark said as he got up.

"You were threatening for no reason!" Hailey said putting her hands on her hips.

"You're only fourteen you don't need a boyfriend." Spark argued back.

"Oh yeah! When did you meet mom?" She said as he glared at her.

"Ok will you two stop? Spark, Hailey has a point. We did meet when we were fourteen and you have to reason to tell she can't have a boyfriend." Winter said getting between her husband and daughter.

"Damn right I have a reason! I'm her father." Spark said as Hailey rolled her eyes as Spark gasped. "She just rolled her eyes at me!" Spark said as Winter glared at him. "Fine! He's alright. You can date him…" Spark said as Hailey smiled. "BUT! If I ever see her coming home crying or pregnant expect a visit." He said to Lorgo as Lorgo simply nodded.

"Are you ok?" Hailey asked as Spark and Winter left.

"Please tell me that your Dad isn't that weak?" Lorgo said as Hailey laughed.

"Hate to break it to ya kid, but it's true." Static said walking past him with Shadow as Lorgo and Hailey laughed.

"Are you sure you want to do this? We can get away with it." Ebony said to Andrew as he just smiled.

"I'll be fine don't worry." Andrew said as they walked towards Amy and Shadow.

"Hi Andrew! How's everything?" Amy asked cheerfully as Shadow crossed his arms.

"Fine, I'm actually almost done with this project I've been working on." Andrew said to Amy as she smiled. Ebony wasn't paying attention to the conversation just her father.

"Dad are you going to say something?" Ebony asked. Shadow sighed and looked at his youngest daughter.

"Andrew…please don't let her control you." Shadow said as Ebony's mouth dropped. Andrew couldn't help but to laugh as Ebony slapped him on the arm. Amy crossed her arms and glared at her husband. "What? She got it from you. It's only fair to warn him." Shadow said as Amy rolled her eyes. Everything went well as everybody else met the parents except for Todd who found out Juliana had a boyfriend at school. Let's just say Juliana had to be taken away from the room.

_(A/N): Haha! Did anyone else like Shadow's advice to Andrew? That's what my Dad said to my future brother-in-law it was so funny. Well, next chapter Winter Formal. Any ideas for the theme? _


	22. Out of Control

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/n): Guess what! My birthday is only a few days away! Anyways on with the story._

"Our theme is not that bad this year." Pamilyn said as she held the flyer in her hands.

"What was so bad about last year's?" Brice asked as Pamilyn looked at him like he was stupid.

"Oh c'mon, 'Gangsta, Gangsta'? That was beyond lame." Pamilyn said as Brice rolled his eyes and Kendan laughed.

"Whatever. What's the theme this year anyway?" Brice asked as Pamilyn looked at the flyer.

"Oscar night." She said as Brice rolled his eyes

"That's boring." Brice said as Pamilyn shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, it's better then nothing." Pamilyn said. "Now who will I take to formal?" She wondered as Kendan looked at her in horror. "I'm just kidding. Of course it's you babe." She said kissing his cheek.

"I thought you were serious for a second." Kendan said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Brice!" Nicole yelled running down the halls.

"Nicole!" He said as she jumped into his arms.

"You guys are so weird." Pamilyn said as she looked at the couple. "Can't you greet each other in a normal way?" Pamilyn asked.

"Because we're not normal." Nicole said as Brice laughed. Suzy was walking to her locker when Ivy tackled her.

"Ow, Ivy?! What the hell was that for?" Suzy said as she searched Ivy's brain. "And why are you blocking your mind?" Suzy said as she got off the floor.

"You can't open your locker!" She said standing in front of it.

"Why?" She said confused.

"Because." Ivy said as Suzy put her hands on her hips.

"Ivy I'm not going to do this. Why can't I go into my locker!?" She said as she started to tap her foot impatiently.

"Um…" She tried to come up with a reason until she saw Shade give her nod. "Never mind." She said as she walked away from her locker. Suzy rolled her eyes as she went to put her combination. When she opened a blue flash engulfed her and when she opened her eyes she was on the beach Shade taken her to.

"Hey Suzy." Shade said as Suzy turned around to face him.

"Shade? What's going on?" She asked as she walked over to him.

"Oh, I just wanted to ask you to formal." Shade said with a smirk as Suzy squealed. "I'm going to take that as a yes." Shade said as Suzy wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded. "Come on, we have to get back to class." Shade said pulling out his emerald. They disappeared in a blue flash and appeared back in the halls of CHMS. The night was finally here and everybody was at the Storm's mansion for pictures.

"Hailey you look amazing!" Ivy said in her pale green dress with spaghetti straps and glittery gems all over. It had a dark green belt under the bust and it ended at her knees. Flash was in a black tux with white rose corsage and pale green tie.

"Thanks Ivy!" Hailey said in a deep blue halter top dress with intricate beaded designs and floor length. Lorgo was in a black on black tux with dark blue tie.

"Yes, a little too good." Spark said as Hailey rolled her eyes. Serenity walked in with a strapless black dress that sparkled at the bottom and faded into the top which had a belt under the bust. Conner was in an all black tux with a silver tie.

"Damn, I should've asked you to the Formal." Julian said wearing an all white tux with blue tie. Conner glared at him as Serenity rolled her eyes.

"Who are you going with anyway?" Serenity asked as Julian smirked.

"Me, Myself, and Sierra Livingston when I pick her up." Julian said checking his watch. Bolt smoothed his way in wearing a black pin stripped tux with his sunglasses and gold tie.

"Now my lady of the evening." Bolt said introducing Chrissy. She walked out in a strapless gold gown with beautiful beading and hugged her stomach. It was floor length and Chrissy had her glasses off with her hair down. "And you look very beautiful this evening." Bolt said kissing her hand.

"How sappy can you get?" Chrissy asked as Bolt smiled.

"Very." He said as he led her for pictures.

"Ok can we all go now!?" AJ called out wearing a white tux with black vest and tie. Amber was next to him wearing a strapless white dress that flowed down to her knees with a black ribbon around her stomach.

"Fine, but we want more pictures after!" Jillian said as the kids rolled their eyes.

"Let's go!" Shade called out wearing a black on black tux with a white tie. Suzy was next to him wearing a black dress with thick beaded straps and V-neck. It flowed down to above her knees and wrapped under her bust. Everybody drove off to the school where the Formal was being held. There was a red carpet leading into the gym with a "paparazzi" on the sidelines behind red ropes. Everybody stepped out and AJ popped his collar and smirked.

"Everybody sunglasses." He said as everybody put on their sunglasses.

"Let the fame begin." Amber said as she walked with AJ down the red carpet. Everybody did their poses and entered the gym where it was decorated to look like the Kodak Theater during the oscar/grammy/golden globe awards.

"Are you playing tonight?" Ivy asked Flash as his eyes went wide. Before he could do anything Sean who was dressed in a black tux with red tie popped up.

"We so are." Sean said as Flash dropped his head. Ruby laughed dressed in a floor length red dress with straps that had crystal circles on the end of it.

"Sorry." Ivy said innocently as Flash just smiled.

"It's no big deal." Flash said wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Hydro jumped up on the DJ booth with Lauren. Hydro was wearing a black on black tux with a light blue tie. Lauren was in a light blue strapless dress with lace designs and a white bow under the bust. Hydro handed her the mic as he placed the headphones on his ears.

"Let's get this party started!" She yelled into the mic as everybody cheered. Hydro started to pump out the music as everybody danced. Lilac was wearing a white V-neck dress with a beaded accents and a cris-cross skirt the ended at the floor.

"May I have this dance?" Roddy asked not wearing his hat and in a grey tux with a white tie. Lilac laughed as she took his hand and nodded. Two hours past when Sean, Shade, and Bolt came up to Flash.

"C'mon cuz, we have to perform." Bolt said as Flash sighed.

"We don't have to." He mumbled as he walked towards the stage.

"But we are. Let's go!" Sean said as Flash got on the stage. He grabbed his guitar as he looked around to see if everybody was ready. Sean slammed on the drums as Shade started to play the guitar. Bolt soon came in and Flash grabbed the mic.

_Say my name, and his in the same breath,  
I dare you to say they taste the same,  
Let the leaves fall off in the summer  
And let December glow in flames (flames_)

_Brace myself and let go,  
Start it over again in Mexico  
these friends, they don't love you  
they just love the hotel suites, now_

Everybody was rocking out to the song. Flash, Bolt, Shade, and Sean all slammed on their instruments as Flash walked up to the mic and sang the chorus.

_I don't care what you think  
As long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness  
In misery  
I don't care what you think  
As long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness  
In misery_

_Oh, take a chance, let your body get a tolerance,  
I'm not a chance, but a heat wave in your pants  
Pull a breath like another cigarette,  
pawn shop, I'm trading up (trading up)_

_I'm the oracle in my chest,  
Let the guitar scream like a fascist,  
Sweat it out, shut your mouth,  
Free love on the streets, but  
In the alley and I ain't that cheap, now_

Bolt felt a chill run down his spin and he looked around confused. Shade looked at him with a confused look and Bolt shrugged his shoulder. Flash went to singing the chorus.

_I don't care what you think,  
As long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness  
In misery  
I don't care what you think,  
As long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness  
In misery_

Sean started to play the drums as Shade fade in and out. Flash started to sing as all of them came back playing, but Flash sang a little softer.

_Said-a, I don't care just a-what you think,  
As long as it's about me, you said-a  
I don't care just what you think,  
As long as it's about me, you said-a  
I don't care (I don't care)  
You said I don't care (I don't care)  
Said I don't care,  
I don't care  
I don't care (I don't care), I said-a  
I don't care_

Flash started to sing normally again as they all slammed on their instruments. Everybody was cheering loudly and jumping up and down.

_I don't care what you think,  
As long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness  
In misery  
I don't care what you think,  
As long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness  
In misery_

They finished the performance as everybody cheered. Flash got off stage and Ivy ran into his arms.

"You were great." Ivy said kissing him lightly on the lips. Flash laughed as they went back to the dance floor. The dance continued with everybody enjoying themselves. Everybody went their separate ways after the dance. Flash and Ivy were walking towards Flash's house. Flash opened the door as Ivy walked in.

"Midnight we're home!" Ivy called out, but didn't get the warm welcome like she usually did. Instead she heard a scream and Midnight yelling out.

"Static no!" Midnight yelled as Flash ran into the kitchen with intense speed.

"Mom!" He yelled as he enter the kitchen with Ivy behind him. Ivy gasped when she saw Midnight on the floor with blood on her arm. Static's eyes were all red and Ivy noticed a man escape the back window. Flash was overwhelmed with to many emotions to control. Shock, fear, betrayal, and mostly anger. Ivy noticed a weird collar around Static's neck and knew it was something probably controlling him.

"Flash! Look around his neck!" Ivy said but Flash was holding his head in pain not listening. Suddenly a white aura started to come around him and it wasn't a pure looking white it looked scary and threatening. "Flash?" Ivy said a little scared.

"Ivy! Stay away from him!" Midnight said as Ivy backed away. Flash's fur became all white and his eyes were white all over. Static growled at his son as Flash stood up. He tackled Static into the kitchen counter. Ivy screamed as Midnight ran over to her and pulled her away.

"You think you can beat me?" Static said as his and Flash's hands were pushing against each other with electrical energy flowing through them. Static scoffed as Flash glared at him. "I'm stronger then you, faster then you. You're weak and stand no chance!" Static said shocking Flash off of him and sending him flying into the fall.

"I may be younger, but I will defeat you"! Flash said tackling Static at a super speed. He punched his father rapidly in the stomach and face and Static smirked and kicked him square in the jaw and shocked his leg. Flash sent a power electric ball to Static's face, but Static caught it and sent it back with is own dark energy. Flash dodged it and sucked in a big breath of air.

"Cover your ears!" Midnight said as she and Ivy covered their ears. Flash yelled sending powerful sound waves towards Static. Static was sent flying through the window and outside. Flash zoomed out the window and tackled Static as soon as he got up. Static kicked him off and into the gate that was around the pool. He charged at him and Flash grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and smashed him against the concrete causing cracks to form. Static growled as he grabbed Flash by his neck and sent him flying into the pool. Static dove into the pool and tackled Flash into the bottom of the pool. Flash charged him to the wall of the pool and shocked his whole body. Static smirked as he reflected the shocking and sent it back to him. Flash went flying out the pool and Static jumped out of the water. He punched Flash in the stomach with an electric punch and Flash grabbed his wrist and smashed him against the concrete head first.

"Flash! Cut off the collar!" Ivy shouted as Flash barely comprehended what she said. Flash gathered electrical energy around his hand and ripped the collar off Static's neck. Static became unconscious and Flash let him fall to the ground as Ivy started to run to him.

"Call 911." He said emotionlessly before running full speed away.

"Don't worry about him. He needs time to think." Midnight said as Ivy nodded. Midnight and Static were taken to the hospital as Bolt and Chrissy came over.

"Ivy are you ok?" Chrissy asked as Ivy looked spaced out.

"Just a little worried." She said as Chrissy looked at Bolt.

"I'm going to find Hydro." Bolt said taking off running. He saw Hydro at Lauren's house and climbed up to Lauren's window. "Hydro!" Bolt said hanging on the window sill.

"Bolt! What are you doing here?" Hydro said walking over to the window.

"Flash! He went dark and both your parents are in the hospital. Flash ran off somewhere and we don't know where he is." Bolt said as Hydro nodded.

"I'll look." He said as he walked over to Lauren kissed her lightly and ran downstairs and out the door. Bolt flipped off the window and landed with a light thud. He took off to follow Hydro and quickly called Chrissy to tell her.

"Ok, bye." Chrissy said getting off the phone with Bolt. "They're looking for Flash." Chrissy told Ivy as she shook her head.

"They won't find him." Ivy said as Chrissy looked at her confused. "I'm the only one who knows where he'll be." Ivy said getting up the coach and walking away from Chrissy.

"Oh no you don't you're not leaving!" Chrissy said grabbing her wrist.

"Too late." Ivy said when a blue flash came out and Shade and Suzy appeared.

"Shade!" Chrissy said as Shade smiled nervously and shrugged his shoulders. "I can't believe you would do this!" Chrissy said.

"Well, she might be the only one that can help him." Shade said as Chrissy rolled her eyes. Ivy sighed in frustration and grabbed the emerald out of Shade's hand.

"Chaos control!" She said as she disappeared.

"She left!" Suzy said as Shade and Chrissy looked in shock.

"I can't believe she chaos controlled." Chrissy said as Suzy rolled her eyes.

"She's Sonic's daughter she has some chaos powers." Suzy said as Chrissy nodded.

"I can't believe she took my emerald!" Shade said as Suzy rolled her eyes. Two figures were sitting in a tree above the three teenagers.

"Fools." One figure said revealing itself to be the orange hedgehog that was talking to Joseph and the others. "Let's go!" She said to the person next to her and they disappeared. Ivy appeared in the middle of the school and she walked down the hall and into the cafeteria where she saw Flash sitting.

"Flash?" Ivy said sitting across from the hedgehog. Flash had his hands intertwined in front of him and was looking down. "Flash you can't stay like this forever." Ivy said putting her hands over his.

"I'd beat my Dad who hurt my Mom." He said to what seemed like mostly himself.

"Flash they're alright. You have to get past this." Ivy said as Flash didn't move. "We have to go see them." Ivy said but Flash didn't respond. Ivy sighed and held onto to his hand as she chaos controlled the hospital. Flash was too much of a zombie to even be shocked. Ivy pulled him towards Midnight who was in the waiting room with a cast around her arm.

"Flash?" Midnight said putting her hands on her son's face. "Flash it's Mom you better fucking answer me!" She said as Ivy looked at her shocked.

"Mom?" Flash said his eyes gaining some life in them. "I'm sorry." He said hugging her.

"It's not your fault." Midnight said rubbing his back.

"Mrs. Storm?" A doctor called out. Midnight and Flash looked up at the doctor. "Your husband is ready to see you." She said as Midnight nodded. Flash froze as Ivy held his hand.

"You can do this." Ivy said as Flash nodded. They all walked into the room the see Static with an IV in his arm and only a few bandages on him.

"Static!" Midnight yelled as she ran over to him.

"Midnight." Static said wrapping his arms around his wife. Flash started to panic and he ran out of the room. Ivy followed him and found him sitting against a wall breathing between his legs.

"Ivy I can't do it. He probably hates me." Flash said as he hit his head against the wall.

"Don't say that. You're his son and he loves you. I'm telling you that collar was controlling him." Ivy said holding his hand.

"We have to find out what those collars are." Flash said getting up.

"Not before you see your Dad." Ivy said grabbing his wrist. Flash sighed as Ivy dragged him back to the room. Midnight was not in the room and Static was the only there.

"Flash." Static said as Flash came by his father.

"I'm so sorry Dad." Flash said dropping his head.

"It's not your fault Flash. You got to do what you got to do." Static said as Flash laugh half-heartedly.

"Dad what happened anyway?" Flash asked as Static sighed.

"Your Mom and I were talking in the kitchen and a girl hedgehog with a blue fox broke in and the fox and I started to fight, which I was winning by the way." Static said as Flash shook his head and laughed. "The girl clamped that collar on my neck and all of a sudden I could only see red. When I saw Midnight I saw the girl and when I saw you I thought you were the fox." Static said knowing Flash knew the rest. "There's people after us, Flash. We need to know who they are and what they want." Static warned as Flash nodded.

"I'll warn the others." Flash said as Static nodded. Flash walked out of the room with Ivy and pulled out his phone. He dialed Hydro's number and after two rings he started to hear heaving breathing. "Hydro?" Flash said confused.

"_Flash! Where the fuck are you!?"_ He yelled between heaving breaths.

"I'm at the hospital?" He said confused as he heard someone yell and then collapse on the ground.

"_Is Ivy there with you?"_ Hydro asked as Flash looked over to Ivy.

"Yeah?" He said confused.

"_Can I talk to her?" _Hydro asked as Flash hand the phone to Ivy.

"Hello?" She said into the phone.

"_You couldn't even give us a call!? We've been running for the past two hours!" _Hydro said as Ivy tried her best not to laugh.

"Sorry." She said trying to sound innocent. She heard Hydro sigh and she handed the phone back to Flash.

"Hydro there's people after us and I don't think just our family." Flash said into the phone.

"_What do you mean?" _Hydro asked.

"I'm sure you heard Dad attacked Mom and it was only because he had this metal collar around his neck. He saw me and Mom as the enemies and attacked us. I think these people are trying to get all of us." Flash explained as Ivy looked at him worried.

"_By us you mean…" _Hydro said as Flash sighed.

"The entire group. All four of the Hedgehogs, the Mondairs, Stansons, Storms, Prowers, Echidnas, Solaris, Romaros, and maybe even our other friends." Flash said as Hydro sighed.

"_What are we supposed to do then?" _Hydro said as Flash looked at his father in the room.

"I'm not sure." Flash said.

_(A/N): Oo! Drama! Things are getting even more serious, but don't worry there'll still be some laughs. Next chapter will be the up to date OC explantion. See ya later! _


	23. Parents vs Children and Christmas!

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters._

_(A/N): Woo! Just watched the Oscars and Slumdog Millionaire won a lot! It's the absolute best movie ever and if you haven't seen it. Well…SCREW YOU!!! Just kidding. I highly recommend the movie. Not just because I'm Indian, but it's a really good movie. Anyways, on with the story. _

Ever since the scary mind control hoopla with Static everybody has been trying their best trying to figure out what was going on. Tails, Winter, Chrissy, Hailey, Tyler, and Bolt spent a week studying and analyzing the metal collar that was around Static's neck only to find out that it uses the power of a chaos emerald. Everybody was fed up and decided not to worry about it especially during Winter Break. Renegade has been isolating himself as much as possible as he can. Especially avoiding Alana. He was sitting in his room, lying on his bed staring up at his ceiling. His phone started to vibrate in his pocket and he looked at the caller ID not recognizing the number.

"Hello?" He said raising his eyebrow at the unknown number he was answering.

"_Renegade?" _A familiar voice said. He knew this voice and he quickly sat up.

"Alana?" He asked into the phone.

"Yes it's me." She said as Renegade sighed. "I really need to see you." She said as he got up from his bed.

"Alana I told-"Alana cut him off at that.

"_I know, but I need this Renegade. I need to tell you something."_ She said as Renegade sighed.

"Alana, I'm doing this for your safety. It's better if we're apart." He said pacing his room.

"_You told me this already. This means I know. I just want to see you for a little bit to tell you something." _She replied as Renegade heard the doorbell ring.

"Hold on." He said as he went to answer the door. He opened and found Alana standing there with her cell phone by her ear. Renegade's mouth was open and he had no clue what to say. "What did you want to tell me?" He finally said after a long silence.

"I broke your promise." She said as she snapped her phone shut.

"I can see that clearly." He said as Alana shook her head.

"I broke the other promise." She said as Renegade's eyes softened. "I'm sorry Renegade." She said her eyes staring to tear up and turn a deep blue. Renegade wrapped his arms around her waist as she laid her head on his chest.

"It's hard I know. Especially since I'm so irresistible." He joked and Alana laughed into his chest. He moved her from him until she was arms length away. "I broke the promise too." He said as he kissed her softly. Alana wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her up in the air. They pulled away from the lack of air and smiled at each other. "Besides promises can be broken sometimes." He said as she hugged him. Renegade was happy he was finally able to be with the one he loved, but he just had to work three times as hard to keep her safe.

"Be careful!" Winter called out as Bolt and Spark stood on the roof.

"Have more faith in us Mom. Besides…" Bolt said as he and Spark ran across the roof and around the room hanging up lights on their way. "…It takes less time then needed." He said as Bolt plugged in the lights and the house lit up.

"Oo!" Little Tyson said as the Solari family turned around to see Silver and Blaze walking through the snow with the rest of their family.

"Hey are we the first ones here?" Silver asked as AJ ran out of the house.

"Amber!" He said running through the snow and hugging her.

"I guess not." Silver said looking at his daughter and her boyfriend.

"What's up Silver?" Reese asked as everybody stepped into the house. Topaz quickly walked over to Onyx and Amber and AJ walked to the game room where everybody was. Tyson crawled over to Jillian and tugged on her pant leg.

"I'm guessing you want to see Alena?" Jillian said holding Alena. Tyson just looked up at her with bright eyes as Alena reached out to him. Jillian put Alena on the floor and the two babies started doing random things.

"Blaze! Get your lavender ass over here!" Midnight said holding her arms out. Blaze laughed as she went to hug her friend.

"Silver!" Todd said sliding down the rail. "Did you tell him the plan?" Todd said as he landed on the ground.

"No, he just got there." Reese said as Silver looked at them confused.

"What plan?" Silver asked as Todd and Reese smirked.

"Kids!" Shadow called out as the huge group of teenagers came downstairs.

"Yeah?" Serenity asked walking down with Conner.

"Go outside and play in the snow." Nikki said as everybody looked outside.

"It's snowing!?" AJ said as Todd rolled his eyes.

"You were just out there and you didn't notice?" Todd said.

"My eyes were only on the beautiful girl in front of me." AJ said wrapping his arm around Amber.

"My eyes were focused on something more beautiful." AJ said smiling as Amber blushed.

"I may be ok with you two dating, but that doesn't mean I need to see it." Silver said with his arms crossed as AJ rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Come on guys! Let's go!" Julian said as everybody grabbed their scarves and jackets.

"So how are we going to break up the teams?" Ginger asked as she looked around.

"Well, there are thirty-two of us so we can break up into four teams of eight or eight teams of four." Tyler said as everybody looked at him. "What?" He said as everybody shook their head.

"I say we have four captains. One senior, one junior, one sophomore, and one freshman." Nicole said as Flash shot his hand in the air.

"I call captain for freshman!" He said as Suzy, Ivy, and Hailey shrugged their shoulders. Tsunami, Bolt, and Shade all stood around glaring at each other.

"I want to be captain!" Tsunami said as Bolt scoffed.

"I should be captain. I'm the better leader." He said as Shade rolled his eyes.

"Would you guys just do rock, paper, and scissors?" AJ said as they sighed.

"One, two, three shoot." They all said and Shade won.

"Aw, yeah!" Shade said as Tsunami shrugged her shoulders and went back to Lazarus as Bolt crossed his arms and pouted. Sean and Ebony played R.P.S and Ebony won.

"Ok it's obvious that I'm going to be captain." Julian said as Tyler turned to look at him.

"Says who?" Tyler said as he and Brice crossed their arms and glared at him.

"Because you guys all have your girlfriends and I'm the one alone." He said in a mock sad tone as Brice rolled his eyes.

"You don't even want a girlfriend." Brice said as Ginger and Serenity laughed.

"This is true, but I still think I deserve to be captain." Julian said as Tyler rolled his eyes. They ended up playing R.P.S and Tyler won. The four captains played two rounds of R.P.S to see what the picking order would be. Ebony would choose first then Flash, Tyler, and Shade. Ebony looked around the big group and smiled.

"Andrew." She said as the wolf/squirrel walked over to her and kissed on her cheek.

"Can we just go through the first round because we all know you're going to pick your girlfriends?" Julian said as all three guys shrugged their shoulders. Suzy, Liecy, and Ivy all walked up and went to their boyfriends. Ebony looked around the group again and made her decision.

"Roddy." She said as the hedgehog walked up and stood next to Andrew.

"Bolt." Flash said.

"Onyx." Tyler said.

"Chrissy." Shade said as Bolt fell to his knees.

"NO!" He yelled into the sky as everybody looked at him.

"Don't be so overdramatic I won't hit you." Chrissy said as Bolt tried to smile. The picking continued on and the teams were,

_Shade's: _Suzy, Chrissy, Lauren, Hydro, Sean, Nicole, and Brice

_Tyler's: _Liecy, Onyx, Topaz, Lazarus, Tsunami, Derek, and Ginger

_Flash's: _Ivy, Bolt, Julian, Amber, AJ, Kendan, and Pamilyn

_Ebony's: _Andrew, Roddy, Lilac, Serenity, Conner, Hailey, and Ruby

"Let the games begin." AJ said as everybody took off running. Bolt and Flash were hiding in the bushes around the pool looking for possible targets when they saw Sean and Chrissy running across the yard.

"Surprise!" Bolt said sliding across his pool with Flash as Sean and Chrissy smirked.

"No we think the surprise is on you." Sean said as Bolt and Flash were knocked down with two snowballs behind the head courtesy of Suzy and Shade.

"Revenge!" Flash yelled as all four of them ran away.

"Peek-a-boo!" Julian said as he hit Serenity with a snowball. Julian suddenly fell to the ground when a whole pile of snow hit him. Hailey ran by with Ebony laughing. "Stupid ice powers." Julian muttered as he dusted the snow off of him. Derek was walking around with Ginger one hand surrounded by blue energy the other holding Ginger's hand.

"Ha!" AJ said popping out and got admittedly blasted down by Ginger and Derek.

"You didn't even have a chance." Amber said laughing. Shade and Hydro were jumping from tree to tree. They landed on the ground and looked at the too quiet backyard. Suddenly they were both blasted into the snow and were under piles of it.

"There's a new rule to this game." Static said running past them with Shadow. Both their mouths dropped as they watched their Dad's past them.

"C'mon! We have to tell the others!" Shade said running back into the bushes with Hydro. They saw AJ and Kendan and Hydro put up a shield for the snowballs they were firing.

"You guys! Are parents are in this game now! It's no longer teams. It's parents against kids!" Hydro said as AJ looked at him in horror.

"Oh…shit." AJ said as they all looked at each other and started running.

"Lauren!" Shade called out as she turned around. "You have to send a thought to everybody that our parents are in this fight now. It's kids versus parents now." Shade said as Lauren cringed. She did what she what was told and sent the thought out to everybody.

"Oh God!" Was heard throughout the mansion's yard and the five teenagers started running.

"They know." Todd sang as Jillian and he smirked. "Game on." Todd said into the walkie-talkie watch Tails made. (_If you want to know it's 24 parents against 32 parents. But don't take that for granted)_

"You guys!" Tyler whispered yelled to the now back together group. "We have these new inventions that me and Chrissy made." Tyler said showing them an armband that looked totally useless.

"Wow, they're going to be scared." Pamilyn said sarcastically. Suddenly a canon popped out and then went back in. "Never mind." Pamilyn said as Tyler handed out all the armbands to everybody.

"Oh children!" Winter called out and Bolt and Hailey cringed.

"Let's go!" Julian whispered sliding his armband on. Everybody jumped into the trees and started to jump in different directions. Tails and Cream were casually walking and Chrissy and Tyler nodded at each other. The jumped off the roof and Cream and Tails turned around and blasted them against the wall and freezing them there with pens?

"No way!" Tyler said looking at his father's new invention.

"Always know…that I'll have the better invention." Tails said before running off Cream. Tyler and Chrissy dropped their heads and tried to break free from the wall.

"Bolt!" Chrissy yelled and Bolt was there in one second flat with Hailey behind him. "They have weapons too." Chrissy said before Bolt could question. Bolt unfroze her and caught her as Hailey unfroze Tyler and he landed with a soft thud. AJ, Suzy, and Julian were all hiding in a tree looking for their parents. Suddenly they saw them and fired all three shots. Todd looked around him and knew where they were automatically. He pulled out his huge bazooka and fired a ton of snow at the tree his kids were hiding. They all fell out and became buried in a huge pile of snow.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA! You should know that you're not going to win." Todd laughed as he ran with his bazooka. They all fell back into the snow and sighed.

"Serenity are you sure about this?" Ebony asked as Shade nodded along with her.

"It will work out." She said as the stood on the roof. Shadow and Amy were walking in the front yard their arms linked and looking like a high school couple again.

"Serenity look at them. We can't attack them." Ebony said as Serenity glared at her sister.

"That's what they want us to think." Serenity said as Shade sighed.

"Are they watching us?" Shadow whispered to Amy.

"Yes." Amy said as Shadow smirked.

"Good." Shadow said as Amy laughed. They all had their canons out and aimed at them. They all fired and Shadow whipped around and put his hands out in front of him.

"Chaos Matrix!" He said as a green wave came in front of him and Amy and his kids widened as they watched everything happen in slow motion. Suddenly they were knocked off the roof by their own snowballs.

"When did he learned that?!" Shade said rubbing the snow off his face.

"I learned a while ago, but never showed you until now." He said walking past them with Amy on his arm. They all growled as their parents laughed.

"I'm not sure about this guys." Tsunami said as Hydro and Flash leaned against the wall.

"Don't worry. We'll beat them." Hydro said when a balloon fell in the middle of them. "Oh shit! Run!" He said put it was too late. The balloon burst and they were covered in a mountain of snow.

"Ha! You actually thought you could beat us." Static said jumping down with Midnight.

"You thought fucking wrong!" Midnight said as they walked off.

"This is just embarrassing." Julian said as all the teenagers walked inside the mansion.

"Oh, don't be mad because you lost." Winter said as the kids rolled their eyes.

"God, it's just because you guys all had those stupid sneak attacks!" Pamilyn said as James laughed.

"Don't have a sour attitude. It's Christmas Eve." Nikki said as she hugged her daughter.

"You know what that means." Midnight said as she looked at Hydro and Flash.

"Oh no." They both groaned as Static laughed.

"What are they upset about?" Lazarus whispered into Tsunami's ear.

"My parents always make them do one Christmas song every year." Tsunami said as she watched her brothers drag themselves to the living room. Hydro sat behind a black piano and played a few bars as a warm up.

"Uh…any requests?" He asked trying to stall as much time as he can.

"Sing your Mom's favorite." Static said wrapping his arm around her.

"But that's not a Christmas song." He said as Static shrugged his shoulders.

"It doesn't matter and before you even ask Lauren will sing with you because there's a girl's part." Static said as Lauren looked at him wide-eyed.

"I will do what now?" She said as Reese rolled his eyes. Luna pushed her on the piano bench next to Hydro. He started to play a few notes and he leaned over to Lauren.

"Do you know this song?" He asked as Lauren nodded and started to sing. (_Lauren _is _Italics _and **Hydro** is **Bold**)

_We were strangers starting out on our journey  
never dreaming what we'd have to go through  
now here we are and I'm suddenly standing  
at the beginning with you_

**No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected what you did to my heart  
when I lost hope you were there to remind me  
this is the start**

_**And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
A Wonderful journey**_

_**I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you**_

Everybody swayed to the song and Static, Reese, Luna, and Midnight watched their children proudly. Hydro smiled at Lauren as they continued to sing.

_We were strangers on a crazy adventure_  
**never dreaming how our dreams would come true**  
_**now here we stand unafraid of the future  
at the beginning with you**_

_**And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
A Wonderful journey**_

_**I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you**_

Flash was trying to leave, but Bolt caught him and put him back next to Ivy. He huffed as Ivy laughed. They both quickly joined the group again watching Hydro's and Lauren's amazing performance.

_**I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
I know that my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart**_

_**And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
A Wonderful journey**_

_**I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you**_

Hydro continued to play as they sang a few fillers. Luna and Midnight wiped their tears as their husbands held them in comfort.

_**In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you**_

Everybody clapped and cheered as they took their bow. Static and Midnight turned to Flash who sighed.

"Don't I get anyone to sing with?" He asked as Ivy shook her head.

"Believe her. She's tone dead." Roddy said as Ivy elbowed him. Flash grabbed his acoustic guitar and he already knew he was going to play. He started to play a few cords and Bolt, Sean, and Shade bust out laughing.

_You know Dasher and Dancer  
And Prancer and Vixen,  
Comet and Cupid  
And Donner and Blitzen.  
But do you recall  
the most famous reindeer of all?_

Static rolled his eyes as Midnight just bounced to the song. Shade, Bolt, and Sean held in their laughter but they all agreed that he was singing good.

_Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer  
Had a very shiny nose  
And if you ever saw it  
You would even say it glows  
All of the other reindeer  
Used to laugh and call him names  
They never let poor Rudolph  
Play in any reindeer games_

_Then one foggy Christmas Eve  
Santa came to say  
Rudolph with your nose so bright  
Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?  
Then all the reindeer loved him  
and they shouted out with glee  
"Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer  
you'll go down in history!"_

Flash played the last few cords and everybody clapped and cheered. Flash took his bow. Ivy kissed him on the cheek and held his hand. Everybody spent the rest of the night watching Christmas specials and hanging out. Kendan soon had to leave and since Lazarus lived by himself he was able to sleep over much to Static's discomfort. The next morning everybody rushed the giant Christmas tree and Kendan was back to open presents with them.

"YES!" Shade said as he held up his own pair of air shoes. They were white, indigo, and black.

"You better like it too." Shadow said as Shade smiled.

"Oh my God!" AJ whispered yelled at his new motorcycle which was on the driveway.

"Shush! Don't tell your Mom." Todd said as AJ smiled brightly.

"AHHHH!" Amber screamed at her new iPhone with unlimited everything.

"My ears!" Topaz said covering her ears and Amber jumped up and down.

"I know it really isn't much, but-"Conner said rubbing the back of his head. Serenity locked down at the silver diamond heart necklace with a smaller diamond heart inside and a pink heart next to it. (_It's what my brother got for his girlfriend_).

"Not much!? It's perfect! I love it and you!" She said hugging him tightly and kissing him fully on the lips.

"YES!!!" Flash said holding his coupon book filled with the best all you can eat buffets and each coupon was free. Ivy laughed as Flash hugged her and twirled her around.

"Oh my…" Chrissy said looking at the diamond charm bracelet with Bolt's and Chrissy's initials engraved into a heart charm, a lightening bolt with a wave going through it charm, two math symbols on one charm, an apple charm, and a locket that had a picture of Bolt and her in it. "GOD!" She yelled as Bolt smiled brightly. She kissed him for a good one minute which Bolt was happy about.

"That could be my present right there." Bolt said dazed from the kiss. Derek was sitting on the couch already received his gifts from his parents and watched the merriment unfold around him. He was nervous about giving Ginger his gift, but he knew he had to do it sooner or later.

"Ginger can you come outside with me?" Derek said as Ginger nodded.

"Why are we out here?" She asked as she held his hand.

"I want to give you my gift." He said as Ginger smiled at him. "Ginger you brought a whole new light into my life. You made me, me again. And I don't go a day without thinking what did I do to deserve such an angel like you." Derek said caressing her cheek. "I love you with all my heart and you will make me the happiest man if you…" He said getting down on one knee. Ginger gasped as he pulled out a small black box and opened it to reveal a silver ring with a big round diamond in the middle of two smaller ones. "Will marry me?" He asked as Ginger started to cry. She couldn't believe it! Derek Stanson was proposing to her!

"Yes!" She said as the tears came down her cheeks. Derek swept her into his arms and kissed her passionately. "I love you." She panted out after she pulled away.

"I love you too." He said resting his forehead on hers.

"Aww!" They heard and saw EVERYBODY looking through the screen-door. They laughed as they shook their heads.

"Well we got the pressure from telling them away." Ginger said as Derek rolled his eyes. Christmas was a very special day to everybody and they all enjoyed it with any accidents happening.

_(A/N): Ok I know what some of you are thinking. "They're getting married already?! That's so unrealistic." So, what. And to the realistic thing…what makes anything of this story realistic? Everything is overdramatic and everybody has powers! If you thought this was real life you have some real problems. _


	24. Soccer and Kid Swapping

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): So some of you are wondering what happened to the updated OC explanation. Well, I'm adding one more important character and it's going to happen in this chapter. On with the story!_

Everybody was back in school now and wishing they weren't. Well, except for Serenity, Nicole, Topaz, and Tsunami who were excited for their first game. They were playing against a regular school so they had to where the bracelets that prevented their powers. Onyx and Tyler were skating down the bleacher rails looking for a good seat and they jumped off when they found some.

"Excited to see your girl play?" Tyler said sitting down.

"Of course. She'll do great." Onyx said as Tyler looked onto the field. All the girls were in the locker room getting ready.

"I can't wait to beat Cassandra's ass again." Serenity said snapping her bracelet into place.

"Who's Cassandra?" Tsunami asked tying her cleats.

"This girl that thinks she's so badass. I absolutely hate her." Serenity said cracking her knuckles.

"Well, I doubt she'll get past you." Topaz said as Nicole laughed. They walked out to the field and took their positions. Suddenly the other team ran out being lead by a dark orange hedgehog with navy-green eyes. Her quills were curly and fell down her shoulders gracefully.

"That's Cassandra." Serenity said to Tsunami as she ran to her center forward position.

"Hello Serenity." Cassandra sneered. Serenity hated her with passion and glared at her.

"Bitch." Serenity said as Cassandra smirked.

"No need to be hostile." Cassandra said as Serenity hardened her glare. The ref came and stand between them.

"Tornadoes call it." He said as he tossed the coin in the air.

"Heads." Serenity said her eye never leaving Cassandra's.

"Tails. Bears kick off first." The ref said as Cassandra smirked again.

"Get acquainted with the ground now because your ass is going to be all over it." Cassandra said as Serenity walked back to her position. She wanted to rip of her bracelet right now and Chaos Blast her ass. The ref blew the whistle and Cassandra took off with the ball and dribbled circles around the other players. Tsunami side-tackled her and Serenity got the ball and blazed down the field. She passed the other players and scored. The game went on with Tsunami scoring two goals, Serenity scoring two more, and Nicole scoring one. But sadly Cassandra made five goals and two assist. The score was 6-7 with the Bears leading. The game only had one minute left and Serenity was doing everything she could to stop Cassandra.

'_I've got to do something to tie this game up.' _Tsunami thought as she looked around. She saw that Cassandra was heading her way and she charged her elbowing her in the stomach and getting the ball. Tsunami blazed down the field and kicked the ball past the goalie and into the net. The whole team cheered as Cassandra cursed. The ref blew his whistle and called out over time. The coach decided that Serenity was going to kick the first penalty kicks and Tsunami was the back up. Topaz was goalie and a girl named Fatima was the back up. Cassandra was kicking off first and then the other player. Serenity faced the other team's goalie and glared straight in her eyes. Serenity kicked the ball, but it went over the goal post. Cassandra laughed as Serenity kicked a chunk of grass. Cassandra faced Topaz with an evil smirk on her face. She kicked the ball and Topaz dove for the ball and it brushed against her fingers and went into the goal. The other team cheered as Topaz punched the ground. Serenity went up and only scored three as Cassandra scored three times and missed one. Since Serenity scored three times they were aloud another five kicks. Tsunami was up and she kicked the ball and it hit the side and went in. She went again and it went in again. The Tornadoes were now in the lead. The other girl scored only once and the score was tied. Tsunami went up and missed once and scored by shooting the ball right over the goalie and into the net. The other girl missed one and scored one so the score was still tied. The other girl missed and it was up to Tsunami to score or make this a tie game which no one wanted. Tsunami could feel the sweat drip down her face as she looked at the face of the other team's goalie. She kicked the ball and it hit the goalie in the face and bounced off it into the goal. The whole team cheered loudly as they laughed at the goalie. They ran to Tsunami, but Lazarus beat them there and swooped Tsunami into his arms twirling her around. She held onto him as she laughed and kissed him passionately. Static covered his eyes as Midnight cheered. Lazarus lifted her on her shoulders as the team lifted Serenity up. The whole school cheered for them as they high fived each other. Cassandra grabbed her bag and smirked as she watched them cheer for their victory.

"Enjoy your time now because it won't last long." Cassandra said darkly as a familiar red hedgehog dropped next to her from the bleachers. "Let's go Razor." She said as she wrapped his arm around her waist and disappeared in a flash of black. Renegade felt a chill run down his spin as he sat next to Alana in the bleachers. He looked over to see Cassandra and Razor disappear. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but was brought back when Alana tapped him on the shoulder.

"Are you ok?" She asked with concern as he gave a half smile.

"I'm perfect." He said as she smiled. Lauren came up to her with Hydro not so far from her.

"Hey you guys everybody's going to the Storms' house want to come?" Lauren asked as Alana looked over to Renegade. He shrugged his shoulders as Alana smiled.

"Sure." Alana said as all four of them walked down the bleachers. They all piled into Hydro's car and head over to his house. Once they arrived they heard arguing going on and Hydro and Lauren sighed.

"What's going on?" Renegade asked as Hydro started to walk up the driveway.

"Our Dad's are going to do something stupid." Hydro said as he opened the door to his house. And like he predicted Static, Spark, Shadow, Todd, and Reese were arguing.

"What's going on?" Lauren yelled as they all stopped.

"He said he's the better father!" They all said pointing to each other.

"Uh…well, this is new." Hydro said as he looked at the fathers.

"Ask Hydro he'll tell you that I'm the best Dad." Static said as Reese glared at him.

"Ask Lauren!" He said as Static glared back at him.

"Well you can't really ask them since their biased." Alana said as they all crossed their arms.

"Why don't you guys switch children?" Renegade said as Lauren and Hydro whipped their heads to Renegade.

"WHAT?!" They said as Renegade put his hands up in defense.

"That's not a bad idea." Static said as Hydro looked at the group of Dads.

"No…" Hydro said as he and Lauren watched in horror.

"I think it could work." Reese said.

"Please don't…" Lauren said as Shadow put his hands in front of him.

"No way. I'm not taking a chance at getting all of Todd's kids." Shadow said as Lauren and Hydro sighed in relief.

"Fine! That will make it easier. Reese and I will switch kids as Static and Spark switch kids." Todd said smiling as Hydro and Lauren fell on their knees.

"NO! God, Renegade!" They said as Renegade muttered an apology.

"Hey guys we're home!" Tsunami called out arriving with everybody behind her. "Why are Hydro and Lauren on the floor?" She asked Renegade and Alana.

"You guys are switching families!" Alana said trying to sound as enthusiastic as possible. Tsunami's, Flash's, Ginger's, Sean's, Bolt's, Hailey's, Julian's, AJ's, and Suzy's mouth all dropped as the rest of the children laughed.

"Whose idea was that?" Brice asked wiping a tear from his eye.

"Renegade's." Hydro said as the Storms, Solaris, Romaros, and Hedgehogs glared at him.

"God I should've just kept my mouth shut." Renegade said as Alana sent waves of calmness to him. "Thanks." He said smiling.

"When does this start and who are our new parents?" Flash asked as Spark smirked.

"That would be me. All the Storms become my kids, the Solaris become Static's kids, the Romaros go with the Todd, and the Hedgehogs go with Reese starting tomorrow morning." Spark said as all the kids groaned.

"It won't be that bad." Todd said as Julian sighed.

"Yeah, _that _bad." Julian said as Todd rolled his eyes. "How long is this going to last?" He asked.

"One week." Reese said as they all groaned again.

"Does Mom know about this?" Bolt asked as all the kids got a tiny ray of hope.

"Nope, but we know she'll be ok with it." Spark said as their ray of hope turned into a dark cloud of despair.

"This is worse then that whole parents meeting boyfriend/girlfriend thing." Suzy said as Shade wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Morning came a little to quick to everybody's liking and they all packed their bags and went over to their temporary house.

"Daddy I don't want to go!" Juliana said clinging to Todd's leg. She had tears in her eyes and was sobbing into his leg.

"It'll be ok Julie, You'll see Daddy sooner then you think." Todd said bending down to her level. She wiped her nose with her sleeve and hugged her Dad as tight as she could. Todd hugged her back as she lifted her up and carried her to the car. Julian was driving Suzy and AJ there as Todd and Jillian took the rest of the kids in Todd's car. Jillian felt a pull on her jeans and she looked down to see Alex looking up to her.

"Do you have to go Mommy?" Alex asked in his quiet voice.

"I'm sorry baby, but you'll have fun at Reese's and Luna's. I promise to call everyday and visit you as much as possible." Jillian said as she held Alex's hand. "Promise me you'll be good and listen to everything Reese and Luna tell you." Jillian said as they walked out the door.

"I promise." He said as he got into the backseat. Jillian buckled up baby Alena in her car seat.

"Do you think we can avoid it?" AJ asked as Suzy shook her head.

"No they're right behind us." Suzy said as AJ groaned. They saw the Romaro kids pass by in Sean's Aston Martin with the same look on their faces. They pulled up to the Romaros' mansion and parked in the driveway. Todd carried Juliana out as Jillian carried Alena and held Alex's hand. They said good-bye to their parents and walked into the mansion.

"So what do we do?" Julian asked as Luna took the younger kids into the living room.

"I doubt you guys even want to stay here. Besides it's Saturday. Saturday is the day to hang out with friends. Sunday is the day with the family. Go out. Hang out with your friends." Reese said as they all looked at him in shock. It's not like Todd never let them out, but they expected Reese to make them spend time with him. "Close those mouths and Julian make sure you give Suzy a ride." Reese said as Julian groaned.

"Shut up! I just want to go Ivy's house. It's not even that far." Suzy said as they all headed out the door.

"Yes!" AJ said as he saw his motorcycle parked in the driveway. He automatically got on it and drove off to Amber's house.

"When did he-"Suzy said before Julian cut her off.

"I'm not even going to ask." Julian said getting into his car. At the Solaris' mansion Tsunami, Hydro, and Flash all arrived as they watch Bolt and Hailey leave.

"Hey Wi-"Tsunami said before Winter cut her off and grabbed all three children's hands.

"Hey! We're all going to the mall to get you new outfits." Winter said as she pushed Hydro in his car and Flash and Tsunami in the back.

"What's wrong with our clothes?" Flash said looking at his outfit.

"Nothing. I think you just need a new style." Winter said as Hydro drove to the mall. "Come on let's go!" Winter said as they parked.

"I'm up for new clothes, but Winter is another story." Tsunami whispered to Hydro who nodded along. They were first headed to get Hydro's outfit. Hydro looked at himself in the mirror and smirked. His new outfit consisted of a long sleeved, blue shirt with black lightening bolts on the sides and a black sleeveless jacket over the shirt. He had black jeans with white and blue Jordans and three black chains around his neck with a Japanese symbol symbolizing strength on one, an H on the other, and a rain drop on the other.

"And to finish off the look." Winter said pulling out a pair of sunglasses and two black wristbands.

"I'm not really into wearing sunglasses." Hydro said as Winter rolled her eyes.

"They're special sunglasses. Once you put them on you can scan things and it has X-ray vision. Also the wristbands help you with controlling your anger so you don't have to try so hard to not become dark." Winter explained as all three children blinked.

"How did you get those?" Flash asked as she gave them to Hydro.

"I invented them." She said as they looked at her in shock. "What? You didn't think Tails was the only who could invent stuff." She said as they moved on to the next store to get Flash's outfit.

"This is…AWESOME!" Flash said as he looked at himself in the three-sided mirror. He had a black hoodie on with an F on the front and white dragons on the sleeves with green baggy pants and black and green Nike's. "Do I get any cool invention?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes you do!" Winter said pulling out a white billowing scarf and two white wristbands. "The wristbands can do the same thing as Hydro's and the scarf helps not to strain yourself when you that Hyper Voice of yours." Winter said as Flash quickly put them on and headed to the next store for Tsunami's outfit.

"You want to WHAT?!" Tsunami said looking at Winter like she was crazing.

"Dye your fur." Winter said calmly as she continued to look at her in shock.

"What's wrong with my fur color!?" She said as Winter rolled her eyes.

"What's with you kids and change?" She said dragging Tsunami into the salon. After getting her fur dyed a sandy blue color which made her lavender eyes pop Winter went to get her new outfit.

"Wow." Tsunami said looking at herself. She was wearing a dark purple short-sleeved shirt with a black vest over it and dark jean Bermuda shorts that were cuffed on the end with black high top Coach shoes with the flaps folded down. She had a multi-layered silver chain necklace around her neck.

"Told you that you can trust me." Winter said handing her two dark purple bangles and two black bangles. "They do what Flash's and Hydro's do and look better." She said as Flash and Hydro rolled their eyes. "Plus, they help fuse your powers of electricity and water together." Winter said as Tsunami smiled.

"Can I go see Lazarus?" She asked a little worried about how Lazarus might take it.

"Of course and don't worry he'll love it." Winter said as Tsunami walked out of the store and started texting Lazarus. (_Tsunami _is _Italics _and **Lazarus **in **Bold**)

_Hey are you busy right now?_

**Nah, I'm just at the mall with AJ and Amber. **

_I'm at the mall too. Can you meet me at the food court?_

**Sure Tusi. **

She closed her phone and started to head over to food court and stood by it as she looked around for Lazarus. Suddenly she felt two familiar arms wrap around her and she smiled as she looked down to see the arms.

"You look amazing." Lazarus whispered into her ear.

"Really? You don't think it's too much." She said turning around.

"You're always beautiful. Weather you're in a chicken suit or the hottest thing from Paris." He said as Tsunami kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Get a room!" AJ yelled walking past them with Amber.

"We have one!" Tsunami said back as Lazarus laughed.

"Then use it!" Amber said as all four of them laughed.

"Static!" Bolt called out as he enter the huge mansion. Suddenly he was tackled into a hug by his aunt Midnight. "Can't…..Breathe." Bolt choked out.

"I'm just so excited you get to stay here!" Midnight said turning to hug Hailey.

"Goddamn it!" They heard Static yell from the leaving room.

"What is he doing?" Hailey asked.

"Playing Halo 5." Midnight said rolling her eyes.

"That game is so old!" Bolt said as he ran into the living room. "You think that's hard you should see Halo 15!" Bolt said pulling out his copy from his bag.

"Puh-lease! Your little versions of Halo aren't even hard. The old stuff is the hard." Static said as Bolt smirked.

"Shall we put it to the test?" Bolt asked as Static quickly stood up.

"What did you have in mind?" Static said looking at his nephew.

"You play Halo 15 while I play Halo 5. Whoever can beat their game first had bragging rights." Bolt said as Static smirked.

"Want to make it interesting?" Static said as Bolt raised an eyebrow. "If I win you have to spend to whole week in this house besides school. If you win I'll get you a car." Static said as Bolt's mouth dropped. A CAR?! Was he kidding?!

"A car?!?!?!" Bolt said as Static nodded. "You're on!" He said shaking his hand.

_1 hour later…_

"Done." Static said tossing the remote to the side.

"What?!" I'm only on level seven!" Bolt said as he looked at the T.V.

"Told you your version was weak. And you have to stay in this house for the rest of the week." Static said as Bolt collapsed on the floor.

"Can I at least have Flash, Sean, and Chrissy over?" Bolt mumbled against the carpet.

"Yeah, it's not lime I'm grounding you. I'm just making you stay here." Static said as Bolt went back to trying to beat the game. Lauren was climbing out her window planning to sneak over to see Hydro.

"Don't even try it." Todd said as soon as Lauren's feet touched the ground.

"How'd you know?" Lauren asked as Todd laughed.

"Reese tells us about your schemes. I was well prepared for you." Todd said using his powers to lift her up in the air and put her back in the house.

"Oh…he's better then I thought." Ginger said as she saw Lauren float back to the room.

"Don't worry I have more tricks up my sleeves." Lauren said. All went down the tube. Through out the week Todd or Jillian caught her and she was sent back to her room.

"Jeez, their better then Mom and Dad." Sean said as he watched his sister sigh in frustration. The week soon came to an end and everybody returned to their rightful homes.

"I hate to admit Dad, but I actually missed you." Julian said as he walked back into his house.

"I wish I can say the same thing." Todd said as Julian rolled his eyes.

"You guys! You guys!" Conner said sliding into Todd's house where everybody was.

"What?" Serenity asked.

"The talent show is coming up!" He said as everybody looked at him expecting more. "The winner, if it's a musical act, gets to be in a music video!" Conner said as the members of all three bands stood up excited.

"Are you serious!?" Andrew asked as Conner nodded.

"And I get to film it!" Conner said. All the bands grouped together and glared at each other.

"Mondair." Sean said glaring at Andrew.

"Romaro." Topaz said as Lauren glared at her.

"Man, this is better then reality T.V." Sonic whispered to Knuckles.

"Hedgehog." Lauren said back.

"Panther." AJ said to Lazarus as Lazarus scoffed.

"Solari." Hydro sneered as Bolt glared at him.

"Storm." Bolt said as Flash looked at him.

"Yeah?" Flash said as Bolt slapped his forehead.

"Not you Storm that Storm!" He said pointing to Hydro as Flash made an O shape with his mouth.

"It's on." Shade said as the bands ran out of the house.

"Our kids are way too competitive." Static said as all the girls rolled their eyes.

"Gee, I wonder where they got it from." Arielle said sarcastically.

_(A/N): Woo! Talent Show next! Thanks Static the Hedgehog14 for the kids swapping idea! _


	25. Talent Show!

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters._

_(A/N): Woo! This has to be my favorite chapter. It's Talent Show time! I just love it! _

"ARE YOU READY FOR THE TALENT SHOW!?" Julian said walking up on the stage as everybody cheered. "Let's get it started then!" Julian said as everybody continued to cheer. "First up we have some mad hip hop freshman dancers give it up for The _Fresh_ Crew." Julian said as a group of freshman took the stage. Everybody was in the back getting ready for their big performance.

"I really don't want to sing this song." Lauren said pacing around.

"It's not bad. Don't worry you'll do fine." Hydro said stopping her pacing by putting his hands on her shoulders.

"But it's a really hard song. I'm not sure about this." Lauren said as Hydro kissed her on her lips. Roddy broke them apart and glared at him.

"What? I was trying to calm her down." Hydro said as Roddy crossed his arms.

"Not like that! Any longer then that and you would've left her completely dazed." Roddy said as Andrew sat behind watching as he twirled his drumstick.

"Stop fighting. We need to focus." Andrew said in a monotone voice.

"Wow, you're convincing." Lauren said sarcastically as Andrew stopped and rolled his eyes. They heard applause and they knew they were next.

"Alright, alright let's give it up for The _Fresh _Crew!" Julian said as everybody cheered. "Now, let's give it up for Lauren Romaro, Hydro Storm, Roddy the Hedgehog, and Andrew Mondair. BOLD & PURE!" Julian said as Lauren whipped around to Hydro.

"That's our name?" Lauren whispered as Hydro shrugged her shoulders.

"It was our name before you were in it." Andrew said as Lauren smiled.

"I like it." She said as they walked out on stage. "1, 2, 3." Lauren said as Hydro and Roddy started to play their guitars. (Hydro had to play base for the song) Soon Andrew joined in slamming on the drums as Lauren rocked her head making her hair go everywhere. When she grabbed the microphone her hair was messy and a little on her face and Hydro thought that was the hottest thing hands down.

_Tell me where our time went  
and if it was time well spent  
just don't let me fall asleep  
Feeling empty again_

_'Cause I fear I might break  
And I fear I can't take it  
Tonight I'll lay awake, feeling empty_

Roddy, Hydro, and Andrew all started to slam on their instruments as Lauren sang the chorus.

_I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you_

_Now that I'm losing hope  
And there's nothing else to show  
For all of the days that we spent  
Carried away from home_

_Something's I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone, feeling empty_

_I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you_

The band went into a solo performance as Lauren walked around and rocked at to her own band.

"Oh, they're good." Shade said as he and Sean poked their heads through the curtain.

"We have to be better." Bolt said as they turned around. Flash was staring blanking ahead of him at a wall. "Flash!" Bolt said as Flash's eyes popped and looked at his cousin.

"Huh?" He said as Bolt slapped his forehead.

"Why do you keep blanking out on us?" Bolt said as Flash shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm just thinking about our song." Flash said as Bolt rolled his eyes and went back to watching _Bold & Pure_. The band started to play softer as Lauren went up to sing.

_Something's I'll never know and I had to let them go_

(They started to play hard again)_  
Something's I'll never know, and I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone feeling empty_

Suddenly it water exploded on the stage soaking the whole band (thanks to Hydro and Lauren) and water continued to pour down on them as water splashed off their instruments and Lauren flipped her wet hair around. She grabbed the microphone again as Roddy flipped off Hydro's back all while still playing.

_I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
Feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
You're better off with out me_

The band ended their performance (and the rain) and took their bow as everybody stood up and cheered.

"Damn! They were amazing!" Sean said as Lauren and Hydro dried up the stage.

"Top that." Lauren said to Sean as he growled at her.

"Whoa! Never thought to see that! Give them a round of applause!" Julian said as everybody stood up again and cheered. "Now our next band is made up of Flash Storm, Sean Romaro, Bolt Solari, and Shade the Hedgehog. Give it up for THE DARK MATRIX!" Julian said as everybody cheered. Flash started to do breathing exercises to calm himself down as the rest of the band on stage

**Flash's P.O.V**

Ok, ok you're going to do fine. You rehearsed this a thousand times. It's going to be ok. _No you're going to suck. _Great, even my conscious doubts me. _Well, you're going to suck! _You don't know that! _Puh-lease, you're going to ruin your high school career before it barely even started._ You don't know what you're talking about! _Stop talking to yourself and go perform! _God, fine!

**Normal P.O.V**

Shade started to play his guitar as Flash's voice came out of the speakers. Everybody looked around confused wondering where his voice was coming from.

_Oh,  
Well imagine,  
As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,  
And I can't help but to hear,  
No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words:  
"What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter.  
"And yes, but what a shame, what a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore."_

Everybody was still wondering where Flash was. _Bold & Pure _and Topaz's band looked at Bolt, Shade, and Sean confused. Suddenly Bolt and Sean started to play as Flash kicked the entrance door open electrical sparks flying off him.

_I'd chime in with a  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in,  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
with a sense of..._

He walked down the aisle singing as he interacted with the audience even sitting on Midnight's lap for a second before he got off and spun into a ball sparks flying off him as he jumped onto the stage.

_Well in fact,  
well I'll look at it this way,  
I mean technically our marriage is saved  
well this calls for a toast  
so pour the champagne  
Oh! Well in fact,  
Well I'll look at it this way,  
I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast,  
So pour the champagne, pour the champagne_

_I'd chime in with a  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in,  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
with a sense of poise and rationality.  
Again..._

Flash placed his microphone on a stand as he swung it around sparks flying off it. Before they went into the chorus Shade threw his chaos emerald in the air and Flash and Spark short electricity at it making it explode into many different sparkling crystals showering the audience. Shadow threw his hand to his chest as he looked at what his son just did.

"Don't worry it's just a fake." Reese said as Shadow sighed in relief.

_I'd chime in,  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in,  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
with a sense of poise and rationality.  
Again..._

The band ended with fireworks coming off the stage. They took their bow as everybody stood up and cheered.

"Ok, I'm officially nervous." Topaz said as Lazarus and her watched _The Dark Matrix _finish their performance.

"Ours will be better." AJ said as Topaz and Lazarus turned around.

"Hopefully." Topaz said as Julian walked out.

"Well wasn't that something?!" Julian said as everybody cheered. "Next up we have Topaz the Hedgehog, AJ the Hedgehog my brother…" Julian said as AJ rolled his eyes. "…Derek Stanson, and Lazarus the Panther and they call themselves Absolute Fire!" Julian said as everybody cheered. Topaz carried a keyboard out with her and Hydro noticed it was one of his really old keyboards. She started to play a tiny melody as everybody looked at her confused. Suddenly AJ, Derek, and Lazarus all started to slam on their instruments as Topaz kicked the keyboard off the stage smashing into many pieces. She grabbed the microphone and brought it to her lips.

_Homecoming, I'm coming_

_My sweet mistake_

_Summers over, hope it's not too late_

_I'm pacing, impatient_

_Up in my head_

_Taken back to the sidewalk where we met_

_And carved out our names_

_Do you remember that?_

AJ used his powers to lift everybody up on their own rocks at different levels. Derek used his powers to have icy wind whirl around them. Topaz jumped up in the air and stomped on the rock as she sang.

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home_

_Did you take off while I was gone?_

_I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you_

_I'm coming home, I wanna know_

_When all the leaves begin to fall_

_If I'm falling, falling apart for you_

_Descending, I'm spinning_

_Lost all defense_

_How could you swallow me again?_

_I left you, I meant to_

_Couldn't let you in_

_Never mind a single word I said_

_Carve out your name_

_Do you remember that?_

Topaz used her mind powers to lift everybody off the rocks and into the air and over the audience. She floated over everybody as she sang. Everybody stuck their hands up as she went down to high five them. Derek spun around with his guitar as icy winds whirled around him and the rest of the band.

_You've got control of me_

_Is this the end of me?_

'_Cause I just can't cut up the strings_

_I'm coming back for more_

_Don't let your heart go_

_Please don't walk away_

As the band stopped playing Topaz slowly floated in front of the stage and on the ground as everybody looked at her.

_Homecoming, I'm coming, I'm coming back_

Topaz shot up in the air again like a missal as everybody played their instruments again. She went back singing the chorus as Derek created an ice ball. AJ flew a rock at it smashing it into tiny small crystals that fell like snow.

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home_

_Did you take off while I was gone?_

_I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you_

_I'm coming home, I wanna know_

_When all the leaves begin to fall_

_If I'm falling, falling apart_

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home_

_Did you take off while I was gone?_

_I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you._

_I'm coming home, I wanna know_

_When all the leaves begin to fall_

_If I'm falling, falling apart for you._

Topaz and the rest of the band floated back on the stage as everybody stood up and screamed. They took their bows as the other two bands looked at them with their mouths open. Julian walked out totally impressed.

"DAMN! That's all I got to say. Give them around of applause!" Julian said as everybody stood up as cheered. "Ok, next up we have…" The talent showed continued with the other acts as everybody waited nervously for the results. All the acts came out and lined up next to each other. "Ok, I have the results. Third place is _Bold & Pure_!" Julian said as everybody cheered. Lauren was still happy to even placed, but elbowed Shade when he laughed. "Second place, is _The Dark Matrix_!" Julian said as the whole band looked at him.

"What?!" They all said as Julian shrugged his shoulders.

"And first place is…_Absolute Fire_!" Julian said as Topaz, Derek, Lazarus, and AJ cheered. The whole crowd got on their feet and cheered as they received their trophy.

"So…what are you going to do for your music video?" Lauren asked as the bands were hanging out back stage.

"I think I have an idea." Topaz said with a smirk as they all looked at her confused. After two weeks of filming everybody was gathered at AJ's house waiting to watch the video.

"I'm so excited!" Lauren said as she sat on the floor with her back against the couch.

"Play it Conner!" Flash said as Conner rolled his eyes and turned to T.V. on.

"What did you guys do your video on anyways?" Amy asked as Shade smirked.

"Just watched." Shade said as Amy shrugged her shoulders and looked at the screen. Suddenly you could see the silhouette of Topaz's body and color exploded from behind her lighting the screen a little to where you could see the features of her face. She suddenly pulled out a violin and started to play when it also showed Bolt and Derek playing base, Hydro playing the keyboards, Lauren playing the cello, and Shade, Roddy, and Lazarus playing the guitar. Soon enough it showed AJ, Andrew, and Sean playing the drums. Flash was shown in front of the microphone and you could only see everybody's features as color whirled around them.

_I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the morning I sleep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own_

_I used to roll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes  
Listen as the crowd would sing  
"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"_

_One minute I held the key  
Next the walls were closed on me  
and I discovered that my castles stand  
upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

Suddenly it showed Lauren and Topaz by Flash still playing their instruments, but with microphones by them. They both started to sing along with Flash as they continued to play.

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain  
Once you go there was never  
Never an honest word  
And that was when I ruled the world_

Topaz and Lauren dropped out as Flash started to sing the second verse. Colors flew by them as everybody continued to play.

_It was the wicked and wild wind  
Blew down the doors to let me in  
Shattered windows and the sound of drums  
People couldn't believe what I'd become_

_Revolutionaries wait  
For my head on a silver plate  
Just a puppet on a lonely string  
Oh who would ever want to be king_?

Topaz and Lauren joined in again for the chorus as Flash appeared with a saxophone.

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world_

Flash dropped out of the singing and started to do his own saxophone solo as the rest of the group played. Suddenly there was an explosion of ice crystals and electrically sparks as the colors started to look like water flowing around them. Flash swung his saxophone behind him and joined into the singing with Lauren and Topaz.

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world_

Topaz continued to play her violin as everybody stopped playing. The colors, sparks, and crystals all faded away as did the rest of the children. When the video was over everybody clapped and cheered and the parents couldn't help to feel proud.

"That was the best!" Flash said as everybody agreed.

"Since when did you learn to play the cello?" Reese asked as Lauren looked up at his father.

"Are you kidding me? That video took two days the rest of the time was teaching me how to play the cello." Lauren said as Reese laughed. Everybody returned the school the next week and Julian was at his locker when Conner came up to him.

"Hey." Julian said closing his locker.

"Hey, did you hear about the new girl?" Conner said closing his camera and putting it in his backpack.

"New girl?" Julian said looking at Conner. "Hmm? I smell a new game." He said as Conner rolled his eyes. "She's a senior right?" Julian asked.

"Yeah, I think she's in our AP Bio. class." Conner said as Julian's eyes sparked with interest.

"God, can't you keep your pants on for a minute?" Conner said as Julian rolled his eyes. Conner and Julian were now sitting in their AP Bio. class and Julian was waiting for this new girl. "Would you be patient?" Conner said as Julian rolled his eyes.

"I can wait." Julian said crossing his arms. Suddenly a cream colored hedgehog walked in and Julian stood straight up in his seat. She had brown quills that ended past her shoulders with a slight curl to them. She was wearing a blue ¾ sleeved shirt that was V-neck with a white laced cami under. She had dark washed jeans with blue slip on Vans. She turned and made eye contact with Julian for a second before looking at the rest of the class. Julian was captured in her brown doe eyes. Julian couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"Class this is Isabella Sanders." The teacher said.

"Please call me Izzy." She said. Julian couldn't help but to be enticed by her musical voice.

'_Holy Jesus! She is the most amazing girl I've seen. She's not even hot. She's beautiful!' _Julian thought as he kept looking at her.

"Julian you're leaving a puddle of drool." Conner said as he laughed. Julian looked down to see nothing. He slapped Conner as Conner continued to laugh. After class Julian went to talk to Izzy. He admittedly became captured by her beauty of close and couldn't find his voice to speak.

"What do you want?" She asked bringing Julian back to reality. He saw that she had a semi-annoyed look on her face as she looked up at him.

"I was wondering since you're new and all if you needed help to get around the school?" Julian asked with is signature grin.

"Wow," She said making Julian smile bigger. "You actually think you can get me that easily." She said making Julian's smile into a frown of confusion. "Listen, I know exactly what kind of guy you are. Football player that can win every single girl out there. I'm going to tell you once and I'm not going to repeat myself. I'm not one of your little girlfriends and I don't plan to be. Got it?" She said leaving Julian completely shocked. She walked away leaving Julian with his eyes wide and mouth open.

"Damn, she rejected you!" Conner said as Julian slapped him again.

"Did I hear what I just heard?" Renegade said passing by.

"Julian being rejected? Yes, you did." Conner said as Julian glared at both of them.

"You guys don't worry. She'll love me before you know it." Julian said walking off.

"I bet that he doesn't even come close to it." Conner said as Renegade shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I'm not sure about that. I think it's possible." Renegade said as Conner turned towards him.

"Let's make that interesting then." He said as Renegade raised his eyebrow. "I bet he won't even come close to getting with her before we graduate." He said pointing to himself and where Julian was walking.

"What happens if I win?" Renegade said with a smirk.

"I'll pay you 200 dollars." Conner said as Renegade stuck out his hand.

"Deal." He said as he and Conner shook hands. Alana was showing her new friend Izzy around school when Lauren ran to her.

"ALANA!" Lauren yelled as Alana looked at he fox friend. "Alana, Alana, Alana!" Lauren said as she screeched to a halt in front of her.

"What?" She asked looking at her friend.

"I got an A on my Chemistry test!" Lauren said as Alana looked at her.

"That's it?" Alana said as Lauren nodded. "That's great!" She said as Lauren hugged her. "Oh, Lauren this is my new friend Izzy." Alana said motioning to Izzy.

"Hey!" Izzy said as Lauren smiled.

"Hey!" Lauren said. "I'm Lauren Romaro, but you already know that. And by this I'm guessing you think I'm crazy?" She said as Izzy laughed.

"Just a little." Izzy said.

"Well, I'm not crazy. I just have crazy ideas." Lauren said as Alana nodded in agreement.

"I think we'll get along fine." Izzy said with a smirk as Lauren smiled.

"Welcome to CMHS for the gifted." Lauren said putting her arm around Izzy's shoulders.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Alana said as she followed her friends down the hall.

_(A/N): Oo…Julian has a new challenge on his hands. Izzy. The talent songs were. _

_Bold & Pure: Pressure By Paramore_

_The Dark Matrix: I Write Sins Not Tragedies By Panic at the Disco_

_Absolute Fire: Homecoming By Hey Monday_

_Everybody: Viva La Vida By Coldplay _


	26. OC Explantion 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters._

Ok so here's the updated OC explanation. So anyways, the OC explanation is for those who have trouble. Oh and I forgot to mention the creators in the last one.

**Aaron Jesse "AJ" the Hedgehog**: AJ is a baby blue and yellow hedgehog with blue eyes. He is known as the "Prankster Prince" taking after his father. He loves to prank people and make them laugh. He usually wears gangster clothing and is very, VERY protective over his sisters. He may not seem like it, but he is a total ladies' man and at the same time a gentleman, but he his committed to only one girl right now after weeks of drama. He plays the drums for his band called _Absolute Fire _with Topaz, Lazarus, and Derek. He has the power over rocks and can pull it out at any given time. His best friends are Lazarus and Derek and he is a sophomore. His rival in this story is Damien Rivers son of Darren "Romeo" Rivers because of how he hurt Amber in the past and basically because he's an asshole. His parents are Todd and Jillian. Created by: **theRASTAproject**

**Alana Delgado**: Alana is an icy blue hedgehog with long beautiful quills. She has icy blue eyes, but they changed with her emotions. She can manipulate emotions and she is a very shy person. She supposedly liked AJ, but her heart always belonged to her current boyfriend Renegade Black. She is a sophomore and her friends include Lauren and Izzy. Her brother is off in a war and she has a silver locket with his picture in it besides Renegade's. Created by: **tpcb000 **and **theRASTAproject**

**Alena the Hedgehog**: Alena is a baby blue hedgehog with lavender eyes. She is a newborn and is wrapped around in a pale yellow blanket and being held by someone. Her powers are yet to be known and she's the most adorable baby hedgehog girl ever! Her parents are Todd and Jillian. Created by: **theRASTAproject**

**Alex Todd the Hedgehog**: Alex is a baby blue hedgehog with peach steaks and yellow eyes. He is seven years old and his twin sister is Juliana. He, unlike his sister, is a very serious and mean kid. He looks up to his brothers a lot and dresses like AJ. He is a total mama's boy and respects his father. He is usually found sneaking around Suzy's things or with his brother or Mom. He has no powers and his parents are Todd and Jillian. Created by: **theRASTAproject**

**Allie Smith**: Allie is a lavender echidna with pale blue her eyes. She may sound pretty, but she's the biggest whore in the school. She has a high a nasally voice which can make your ears bleed if you listen long enough. She is stuck-up because of the fact she has money. She is part of a secret group that is controlled by Cassandra to destroy the other kids' lives. But she is just there to act as the "sex" symbol and use her power of healing when needed. Created by: **tpcb000**

**Amber the Hedgehog**: Amber is a light purple almost white hedgehog with gold eyes. Her quills end at her shoulders with gold streaks in them. She is loud and very friendly. She is very energetic and she has a small body which make people describe her as a pixie or fairy. She plays water polo and she has the power over fire. She talks to anyone, but her best friends are her sister Topaz, Tsunami, and Conner. After weeks of drama, confusion, and heartbreak she finally admitted her feelings for AJ and they became a couple. Her rival through this is Allie Kingston because of the drama she caused between her and AJ and because she's the biggest hoe in the school. She loves to play matchmaker and tried to get her friends the one who is meant for them. She is a sophomore and her parents are Silver and Blaze. Created by: **tpcb000**

**Andrew Mondair**: Andrew is a light brown squirrel/wolf with wolf ears and a squirrel tail. He has grey eyes and usually wears a red graphic tee that says "Nerds need lovin' too". He wears a white, button up, short sleeved shirt over that with the buttons undone. He wears blue jeans and white vans. He is very artsy and he is often described as an intellect. He is very calm and cool, but bold. He plays the drums for his band called _Bold & Pure _with Hydro, Lauren, and Roddy. He is the nicest guy you'll ever meet and one of the heart of Shadow's daughter Ebony. He is a junior and he drives a Honda Odyssey. He has the power over fire and his parents are Elijah and Arielle. Created by: **cloveria1215**

**Bolt Solari**: Bolt is a black hedgehog with icy blue streaks through his quills which are styled like his fathers. He had icy blue chest fur and blue-green eyes. He is cocky, but can be serious when he is needed to. He plays base for his band _The Dark Matrix _along with Flash, Sean, and Shade. He also is very smart and is all advance placement classes along with Chrissy. After arguing so much Bolt and Chrissy became friends, but Bolt wanted more. He didn't want to mess up the friendship, but eventually told Chrissy and got together with her. Bolt's rival is none other then the life drainer Joseph Garret. He had a hating for him ever since he forced himself on Chrissy. He has lightening powers, ice powers, super speed, X-ray vision, chaos powers, he can phase through things, and he is a quarter demon. He is a sophomore and his best friends are his cousin Flash and Sean. His parents are none other then Spark and Winter and he is on the football team. Created by: **Spark the Hedgehog123**

**Brice the Echidna**: Brice is a white echidna with bat ears and fangs. He has crystal clear blue eyes like his mother Rouge and spiked gloves like Knuckles. His dreads are the same length as Knuckles and he has a red crescent on his chest. He is a laidback guy, but like his father has a temper. He can control his temper much better then Knuckles but get him angry enough he will gladly beat someone into a pulp especially if he doesn't like that person. He is very over-protective of his sister and friends. He asked out Nicole in a party and is dating her after getting past Elijah. His powers include super sonic screech and he can dig tunnels faster then you can say watermelon. His parents are Rouge and Knuckles and he is a senior on the football team. Created by: **tpcb000**

**Cassandra Rivers**: Cassandra is an orange hedgehog with curly quills and navy-green eyes. She is the mastermind of the group trying to bring down the kids. She plays soccer and is rivals with Serenity. She is the daughter of Darren "Romeo" Rivers and Karen Purnup-Rivers. Her brother is Damien and she has the power of reading minds and has plans for taking down the group. Big plans. Created by: **tpcb000**

**Christina "Chrissy" Prower**: Chrissy is a cream colored fox with a rabbit tail. She has beautiful blue/hazel eyes, but they are behind glasses. She has long wavy hair that she pulls up into a ponytail. She is very responsible and caring. She rather spend her Friday night reading then at a party. She is on the debate team and in all advance placement classes. After staying on a friends status with Bolt she was ecstatic when he said he liked her. He best friends are Shade and Lauren. She is very sarcastic and she has super intelligence like her father. Later it was discovered that she can generate power waves after she stopped Joseph from killing Bolt. She is a sophomore and her parents are Tails and Cream. Created by: **tpcb000**

**Conner Mondair**: Conner is a green cat/squirrel with cat ears and a squirrel tail. He has brown eyes with green hair that is to his jaw-line and cover his eyes. He usually wears a red short sleeved hoodie with a white undershirt and dark jeans with black converses. He is smart, brave, nice, and a joker at times. He is always willing to protect his friends and plays on the football team. He is always seen with a video camera in his hands and he constantly makes videos mostly about skating. After some roses and a poem Conner was able to call Serenity his girlfriend of course after Shadow had a word or two with him. He has earth powers like his father and he plays the drums. He is a senior and his best friends are Tsunami, Topaz, and Amber. His parents are Jerry and Alchemy. Created by: **cloveria1215**

**Damien Rivers**: Damien is a gray hedgehog with navy eyes and his quills are pulled into a ponytail. He has three bangs covering his eye, but not enough to not see his burn mark. He received that burn from Amber his ex-girlfriend who he tried to rape. He has chaos powers and uses them to his full advantage. His sister is the leader of their group and he follows her to destroy the group. His rival is Amber's boyfriend AJ. His parents are Darren "Romeo" Rivers and Karen Purnup-Rivers. Created by: **tpcb000**

**Derek Stanson**: Derek is a red hedgehog with three locks of black hair that fall over his amazing emerald eyes. He has two birthmarks on his arms one shaped like a flame and the other shaped like an emerald. He has a dog tag around his neck with an emerald with a flame inside of it on it along with his name. He usually wears a black baggy hoodie with black jeans that have a iron ball hanging off of it. The iron ball is able to grow and shrink and he has black runners which have wheels that can pop out of them. He is a very quiet person and he likes to keep to himself. He only talks to his friends and family. He plays base for his band called _Absolute Fire _with Lazarus, AJ, and Topaz. After many failed attempts Derek finally kissed Ginger and they're dating. Derek was killed by his rival Joseph, but was luckily revived by everybody in the group. His sister Pamilyn is always trying to get him to make more friends, but he sticks with his friends Lazarus and AJ. He can hypnotize people and he can control ice. He is a senior and his parents are James and Nikki. Created by: **CrazyNutSquirrel**

**Ebony the Hedgehog**: Ebony is a pink hedgehog with fiery red eyes much like her father. She has long pink quills with lavender streaks in them that she pulls up into a ponytail. She is a total tomboy and she likes to be rough. She doesn't take crap from anyone and she will tell you off or if it is that serious beat your ass. She plays football with the guys and is one of the best. She is a very caring person at heart and will look out for anyone. She is a person who likes to make everything fun and doesn't like to sit around and do nothing. She was swept off her feet by a guy she never thought she would be dating, Andrew. She has chaos powers, super speed, and she uses a hammer like her mother. She is a junior and her best friends are Lilac and Liecy. Her parents are the ultimate life-form himself Shadow and Amy. Created by: **tpcb000**

**Flash Storm**: Flash is a grey hedgehog with red eyes and white markings. He is very funny, but also very arrogant. He loves his brother and sister and parents. He plays baseball and play guitar like his Dad. He sings and plays guitar for his band called _The Dark Matrix _with Bolt, Sean, and Shade. He has super speed, thunder, and hyper voice. He is very energetic and positive, but knows when to calm down. He eats a lot and I mean A LOT, but he never gains weight because of his super fast metabolism. After becoming dark and defeating his father who was being controlled he learned that maybe being the goofball is not always good in a situation. He is dating his love of his life Ivy who helped through everything that happened to him. His best friends are his cousin Bolt and Sean. His parents are Static and Midnight and he is a freshman. Created by: **Static the Hedgehog14**

**Ginger Romaro**: Ginger is a slightly orange fox with emerald eyes and long wavy hair with white streaks. She is shy and very responsible. She is the oldest of three and is very protective of her sister and brother. She was finally was able to be with Derek only to get the scare of her life when she found him dead. She lost herself that day, but with the help of the group they were able to bring Derek back along with Ginger. She is smart and very artistic. She is the school's best and well-known artist. Her best friends are Serenity and Julian and her parents are Reese and Luna. She has water powers which she can use to heal people. She is a senior and drives a silver Lexus LS460. Created by: **tpcb000**

**Hailey Solari**: Hailey is a very beautiful arctic fox with light blue fur and bangs like Spark. She has a gold tail along with gold hair. She mostly wears sporty clothes and she has a necklace with a lightening bolt charm on it. She is much smarter then Bolt and knows how to take care of herself. She is a very sensitive person, but bug her enough and she will kick your ass. She has a long distance relationship with Lorgo even after Spark threatened him. She has the power over lightening and ice and can phase through things, super speed chaos powers, and is a quarter demon. She is a freshman and her best friends are Ivy, Suzy, and Nicole. Her parents are Spark and Winter. Created by: **Spark the Hedgehog123**

**Hydro Storm**: Hydro is a blue hedgehog with black markings and dark blue eyes. He is very smart and mature unlike his younger brother. He plays to piano/keyboards and he does a lot of DJing. He plays keyboards and sometimes base for his band _Bold & Pure. _He is very protective over his sister especially when it comes to boys like a certain black panther. He has the power over water like his mother and has super speed like his dad. He is dating Lauren Romaro after the two eventually let their stubbornness go. He drives a blue and black Mustang GT and plays baseball. His best friends are Andrew and Roddy and he is a junior. His parents are Static and Midnight. Created by: **Static the Hedgehog14**

**Isabella "Izzy" Sanders**: Izzy is a beautiful cream hedgehog with brown slightly curly quills and gorgeous brown doe eyes. She currently has Julian on her trail, but is showing no sign giving into his charm. She has met great friends like Lauren and Alana. Her power includes controlling the weather and she has a huge sarcastic attitude which Lauren enjoys. She has a very bright mind and is a senior. Created by: **tpcb000**

**Ivy the Hedgehog**: Ivy is a very green hedgehog. She has green fur with dark green eyes. She usually wears a bright green dress with green runners and a dark green belt around her waist with dark green gloves a chain necklace with a emerald rose. She loves everybody and is very energetic. She loves to help and she'll try to make you happy again. Her boyfriend is Flash Storm and she does everything she can do to help him and make him the goofball she loves. Her power is to heal people and it really comes in handy. Her best friends are Nicole, Suzy, and Hailey and she is a freshman. Her parents are Sonic and Rebecca. Created by: **CrazyNutSquirrel **

**Jared Anderson**: Jared is a dark green echidna with gold eyes. He's on the baseball team and son of Ricky Anderson. He is part of the group that Cassandra controls and his power includes sonic waves. He use to date Ruby, but was dumped by her when she learned Sean liked her back. Sean is now his rival and he helps Cassandra in anyway to get his revenge. Created by: **tpcb000**

**Joseph Garret**: Joseph is a gray fox with black tips on his ears and tail. He is the son of Devin Garret and has the deadly power of life draining. He is part of Cassandra's evil group and killed Derek. Only to find out he was revived a week later. He tried to get some from Chrissy but Bolt quickly beat him up. Bolt and Derek are his two main rivals and he can't wait to bring them down. Created by: **tpcb000**

**Julian the Hedgehog**: Julian is a dark blue and orange hedgehog with one grey eye and one lavender eye. He has a lunar on his forehead in the shape of a diamond. He is responsible, caring, and a rebel sometimes. Julian is a major ladies' man, but not like Romeo. He respects all the girls he goes out with and acts like a prefect gentleman thanks to his mom. He has a friendly rivalry with his brother and protective of his sister, but not as much as AJ. He teaches his brothers how to get girls and treat them right. He has the power to control the movement of anything and is on the football team. His best friends are Ginger and Serenity and his parents are Todd and Jillian. Created by: **theRASTAproject**

**Juliana the Hedgehog**: Juliana is a peach hedgehog with baby blue steaks and lavender eyes. She is seven years old and very carefree unlike her brother. She loves to play soccer and draw. She is a total Daddy's girl and loves to mess around with her Dad. Her parents are Todd and Jillian. Created by: **theRASTAproject**

**Kendan the Chameleon**: Kendan is a black chameleon with gold eyes. He usually wears a white T-shirt with a black hoodie and black jeans with a silver chain hanging off them. He has spiked bracelets and no gloves with black runners. He is a very serious person and is Pamilyn's boyfriend. He is very caring and over-protective over her. He has the power over darkness and steel. He usually hangs out with Brice and Pamilyn. He believes bringing justice to bullies and doesn't mind being the one to do it. He's a junior and his father is friends with Espio. Created by: **CrazyNutSquirrel**

**Lauren Romaro**: Lauren is a beige fox with blue-green eyes and long wavy hair. She is carefree and mischievous. She is the brains in any plot that's against her parent's or other parents' rules. She only follows her parents' major rules and breaks the tiny ones. She likes to have fun, but she also very caring and responsible when the time is needed. She sings for her band called _Bold & Pure. _She has the power to read minds and block predictions from happening which she uses most to block her Dad from knowing what she is doing. She also has the power to freeze things with only her mind. After the stubborn fight with Hydro they both reconciled their feelings and became a couple. Her best friends are Shade and Chrissy and she is a sophomore. Her parents are Reese and Luna. Created by: **tpcb000**

**Lazarus the Panther**: Lazarus is a black panther with green eyes. He is usually in baby blue and flashing clothing. He is very clever and sneaky and not to mention cocky. He is one who believes his time is the most important thing ever. He is very agile and is able to dodge everything. He is so agile when he runs in circles he causes a tornado which he uses in defense or as an offense. He plays guitar in his band called _Absolute Fire. _He won the heart of Tsunami and now will do everything for her….well almost anything. Lazarus is on the school's football team and a sophomore. His rival is Razor the Hedgehog, but no one knows why yet. His best friends are AJ and Derek. Created by: **Icy Knuckles **

**Liecy Mondair**: Liecy is a light brown cat/squirrel with cat ears and squirrel tail. She has brown eyes and light brown curly hair that is pulled back by a pink headband. She usually wears a pink shirt with a white undershirt and a blue jean skirt with pink high top converses. She is smart and very cool under pressure. She is also laidback like her father and sporty. She is dating Tyler now and her best friends are Lilac and Ebony. Her parents are Jerry and Alchemy and she is a senior. Created by: **cloveria1215**

**Lilac Stanson**: Lilac is a white hedgehog with four locks of grey hair on the right side of her hair that look like they should be the only ones there and three locks pointing the other direction and framing her right eye. She has a long braid with grey eyes and a white muzzle. She usually wears a white and grey long sleeved, ringlet shirt with grey pants and boots. Because of a birth defect her hands were replaced robotic hands. She is very shy and quiet and she is easily bullied. After Roddy got over his nerves he finally told Lilac that he liked her and she was thrilled to know he did. It was discovered later that she had the powers of healing after Derek was killed. She is a junior and her parents are James and Nikki. Created by: **CrazyNutSquirrel **

**Nicole Mondair**: Nicole is a light blue wolf/squirrel with squirrel ears and a wolf tail. She has gold eyes and long light blue hair that's in a ponytail and flipped out. She usually wears a purple shirt with a denim skirt and brown boots. She is a very smart girl, but sometimes is a bit spoiled. She is not afraid to get her hands dirty and she is very sensitive. She's dating the cutie from her Zoology class Brice and is happier then ever. She is a gymnast and she plays the violin and sings. She is very free-spirited and she has the power over ice and she has a bracelet that turns into a sword. She drives a Lexus and her best friends are Ivy, Suzy, and Hailey. Her parents are Elijah and Arielle. Created by: **cloveria1215**

**Onyx the Echidna**: Onyx is a red echidna with bat ears and dark purple almost black eyes. His dreads unlike his brother and father are pulled pack into a ponytail and under a DC cap with two at the side of his face. He doesn't have a temper and he is more quiet then the rest of his family. He is a skater and he like Tyler carries his board everywhere and doesn't let anyone touch it. His power is to cause earthquakes by punching or stomping the ground under him. He got with Topaz after a camping trip and Nicole stating it bluntly. His skateboard can hover thanks to Tails who modified it for him. He hangs out with Ruby and Tyler. His parents are Rouge and Knuckles and he is a junior. Created by: **tpcb000**

**Pamilyn Stanson**: Pamilyn is a black hedgehog with a mane of red fur around her neck. She has orange streaks through her hair and gold eyes. She usually wears a white muscle shirt with a black biker jacket and black jeans with black boots. She wears black fingerless gloves and is Kendan's girlfriend. She is very kind especially towards her brother and sister. She'll beat up anyone who messes with them. She always tries to get them to make more friends. She has the power over time and space. Her best friends are Kendan and Brice and her parents are James and Nikki. She is a sophomore. Created by: **CrazyNutSquirrel**

**Razor the Hedgehog**: Razor is a red hedgehog with white and black markings was wondering the empty halls of the school. His quills were spiky and some hung over a white headband that he was wearing. He had grey jeans with a black T-shirt that had the world industries picture on it. He is part of Cassandra's group and has a unknown history with Lazarus. He has chaos powers and his weapon of choice is razor blades that he throws at great speeds. Created by: **Razor Da Hedgehog **

**Renegade Black**: Renegade is a navy hedgehog with an icy blue eye and a fiery red eye. He always has some kind of hoddie and always wears it with its hood up. His power includes sucking the energy out of anything or anyone. His parents were murdered and he lives with a family friend. There's someone after him, but it hasn't be revealed to whom it is. He started off at the school as a loner, but his girlfriend Alana has brought a whole new light into his life. His new friends include Julian and Conner. He is a junior and Razor hates his guts, but he doesn't even notices. Created by: **theRASTAproject **and **tpcb000**

**Roddy the Hedgehog**: Roddy is a red hedgehog with quills like Shadow and a mop of red hair on his head. His hair is usually under a grey baseball cap that he wears backwards with two pieces of hair sticking out. He has a light tan muzzle with ice blue eyes and a fang on the side of his mouth. He has chest fur and stomach fur. He usually wears black pants and two belts one with a skull buckle and the other is red. He wears a red shirt with spiked bracelets and fingerless gloves with knee high boots with five grey straps. He has a gold chain and grey headphones around his neck. He is had a major crush on Lilac, but was too afraid to show it. But with some confidence he was able to do so and jumped in joy when he found out she liked him. He is a junior and his parents are Sonic and Rebecca. His best friends are Andrew and Hydro. Created by: **CrazyNutSquirrel**

**Ruby the Echidna**: Ruby is a red echidna with white bat wings and dark blue eyes. He dreads are long to the center of her back and are wrapped (like Tikal's). She has a slightly faded crescent shape on her left cheek. She along with her brother is a skater, but she is still girly. She is dating Sean after a dramatic situation including a car crash. She dated Jared before that and broke up with him. She is very talkative and loves to laugh. She is not one to make you cry and she doesn't believe in making fun of others unless it's truly necessary. She can fly (No duh!) and she has super strength. She hangs out with her brother Onyx and Tyler. She is a junior and her parents are Rouge and Knuckles. Created by: **tpcb000**

**Sean Romaro**: Sean is a white fox with shaggy hair and blue-green eyes. He is a very laidback guy and doesn't like to get into conflict. He's on the baseball team which is being coached by his father high school enemy. Sean plays drums for his band _The Dark Matrix. _Sean is dating Ruby after a car accident and was happier then ever. Sean has his father power of being able to predict the future and he uses a lot to his advantage. He is more responsible then his younger sister, but not as much as his older. His best friends are Flash and Bolt and his parents are Reese and Luna. He is a junior and drives an Aston Martin Vanquish. Created by: **tpcb000**

**Serenity the Hedgehog**: Serenity is a purple hedgehog with pink streaks through her quills and emerald green eyes. She is very caring and sweet and often described as the mother of a group. She is very agile and flexible and able to make her way through any obstacle. She is dating Conner after a loving poem and a rescue from some stalker boys. She has her father's chaos powers and she learned recently how to chaos control without an emerald. She is very smart and athletic and captain of the soccer team. Her best friends are Ginger and Julian and her parents are Shadow and Amy. She is a senior and doesn't bother to drive especially with her speed. Created by: **tpcb000**

**Shade the Hedgehog**: Shade is a black hedgehog with dark indigo quills that are pointed up like Shadow's. He has dark purple eyes and a cocky attitude, but not as cocky as Bolt or Flash. He plays guitar for a band called _The Dark Matrix _along with Flash, Bolt, and Sean. He protects all his friends and family and has no fear when it comes to fighting. He inherited his father chaos powers and loves using them. He likes to run a lot and spend time with his friends. He is dating Suzy after covering it up for sometime. He is on the football team and his best friends are Chrissy and Lauren. His parents are Shadow and Amy. Created by: **tpcb000**

**Suzanne Annette "Suzy" the Hedgehog**: Suzy is a peach hedgehog with lavender eyes and long quills. She usually wears a black crop top with a ruffle mini skirt and black flats or her brother's Jordans. She is very headstrong and flirtatious, but she is dating Shade after finally revealing it to her parents. She is a cheerleader and her best friends are Hailey, Ivy, and Nicole. She is a freshman and her parents are Todd and Jillian. Created by: **theRASTAproject **

**Topaz the Hedgehog**: Topaz is a (strangely) orange-gold color hedgehog with yellow eyes. She has long quills that go down her back and bangs across her forehead. She is quiet, but caring nonetheless. She loves to take care of others and is smart. She often gets referred to as the mother of the group. She is part of a band called _Absolute Fire _with Lazarus, AJ, and Derek. She is dating Onyx after their camping trip romance. She has the power to create the air into a poisonous gas and can lift things with her mind like her father. She is a junior and her parents are Silver and Blaze. Her best friends are her sister Amber, Tsunami, and Conner. Created by: **tpcb000**

**Tsunami Storm**: Tsunami was a red cat, but her aunt convinced her to dye it a sandy blue color with beautiful lavender eyes. She is very tomboyish and strong. She can handle everything herself, but her older brother always looks out for her and her father too. She is on the soccer team and can control lightening and water, but becomes dark unlike her brothers. She is dating Lazarus which she never thought would happen. She has a sixth sense feeling for some things, but it's not like predicting the future. She is a sophomore and her best friends are Topaz, Amber, and Conner. Her parents are Static and Midnight. Created by: **Static the Hedgehog14**

**Tyler Prower**: Tyler is a white rabbit with a fox tail. The tip of his tail is gold and so are his bangs which are pressed down by a black beanie with a white strip around it. He has crystal clear blue eyes and he always has his skateboard around. He has a 4.0 GPA and his power involves levitation. He competes in many skating competitions and is dating his life long crush Liecy. He is a very laidback guy with a mellow attitude, but hurt his sister, girlfriend, or friends and he will bring the pain. He is a senior and his best friends are Onyx and Ruby. He is the son of Tails and Cream. Created by: **tpcb000**

**Tyson the Hedgehog**: Tyson is a silver hedgehog with five lavender quills on his forehead like his father. He has two silver ones in the back which are slowly growing. He has yellow/green eyes and has the power to lift and burn things (without flames). He is usually wrapped in a dark blue blanket and is constantly sleeping. When he is awake he is either laughing or trying to burn things with his powers. He loves his sisters and his parents and tries his best to behave. He is the baby boy of Silver and Blaze. Created by: **tpcb000**

**Will Turner**: Will is a brown cat with blue eyes and has an obsession over Tsunami. He does everything he can to get rid of Lazarus, but it never works. His power includes stopping all others powers. He's part of Cassandra's group and can't wait until they bring down the group. Created by: **tpcb000**

_(A/N): Woo….that was a lot. But I'm glad I finally did it. Hope this is helpful! _


	27. Keys to the Past

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters._

_(A/N): So…this is going to be a…DRAMA AND ACTION FILLED CHAPTER!!!!! So, strap in tight and get ready for the fight. Hey that rhymed! On with the story!  
_

It was the first week of February and everybody was relieved that their finals for the first semester were done. Everybody was currently in their classes expanding their minds. (My teacher always says that) Unfortunately no one knew what was about to happened. In the air vent two figures appeared to be Razor and Damien.

"We're in." Damien said into his phone before hanging up. "Are they all in their 3rd period?" Damien asked Razor as Razor crawled through the vents at super speed.

"Yes." He said returning next Damien.

"Let's go." Damien said kicking a hole in the vent and jumping out. Razor followed him as they landed in the middle of the hall.

"Hey! What are you two-"A teacher said before Razor got out his Razor and shooting at him. It stuck in his neck and blood started to trickle down his neck as he fell to the floor. Damien smirked as they both started to run down the halls.

"Get in here Jacob." Damien whispered. Suddenly a blue blur past them and whirled around stopping in front of them. He appeared as a dark blue fox with black eyes. He was wearing a black short-sleeved shirt with a dark blue vest over it and a black wristband. He had baggy dark denim jeans with high top black and blue Nike's. He had a cigarette hanging from his mouth and he took a long drag from it before flicking it.

"What?" He said with major attitude.

"You want to kill him or not?" Damien said as Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Let's go." Razor said walking down the hall. They stopped at the end of the hall. Damien and Jacob looked at Razor as he punched the fire alarm. The alarm went off and they jumped and disappeared. Everybody started walking out and Damien smirked when he noticed that AJ, Lazarus, Hydro, Lauren, Alana, Renegade, Izzy, and Julian stayed behind. Before they got out Razor and Jacob quickly locked all the possible exits.

"What the hell?" AJ said as he tried to open the door. Lazarus looked at it confused. AJ sighed and pulled out his phone and called Amber. "Hey, are you out?"

"_Yeah, where are you?" _Amber asked standing by Tsunami.

"We're locked in." AJ said as Amber became confused.

"_How did that happen?" _Amber said as AJ sighed.

"I don't know. Lazarus and I are going to look for way out. I'll call you when we're out." AJ said as Lazarus looked around the empty halls.

"_Ok, be safe." _Amber said having a bad feeling in her stomach. AJ said bye and hung up. Lazarus and he started to walk down the empty hall looking for some way out.

"Hey guys." Renegade said as Lazarus waved him over.

"You got locked in too." Lazarus said as Renegade nodded.

"How did it even happen?" AJ asked when Alana suddenly ran to them hugging Renegade.

"I thought I was the only one." She said as Renegade hugged her back.

"Well, your not." Hydro said showing up with Julian.

"We're in here too." Lauren said with Izzy.

"Well, we need to find a way out of here. I think we should split up to find a way out." Lazarus said as everybody nodded.

"I call Alana!" Lauren said as Renegade sighed.

"I'm going to go by myself." Hydro said as Lauren looked at him concerned. "Don't worry I'll be ok." He said kissing her on the forehead.

"I'll go with Lazarus." Renegade as Lazarus nodded.

"I'll go with Izzy." Julian said as Izzy rolled her eyes.

"I guess I'll stick to myself." AJ said as Lazarus smirked.

"Because that's how it's always." Lazarus said as AJ pushed him.

"Shut up!" He said before everybody went their separate ways.

"Hey I was wondering why you didn't go with Julian." Lazarus said to Renegade.

"Because I knew he wanted to go with Izzy." Renegade said as Lazarus laughed a little.

"Do you know how the doors could've been locked?" Lazarus asked as Renegade shrugged his shoulders.

"Because I locked them." A voice came from behind them. They whirled around to see Razor with an evil smirk on his face.

"Razor." Lazarus growled. Razor looked over to Renegade waiting for a response.

"What? No reaction from you." He said as Renegade looked at him with a face void of any emotion.

"What do you want me to say? 'Oh no it's Razor'? Because he already established who you are." Renegade said as he motioned towards Lazarus. Lazarus rolled his eyes as Razor glared at Renegade.

"Well, no long speech to bore you guys today." Razor said casually as he picked out three blades and flinged them at Lazarus and Renegade. Lazarus leaned back knowing he always like going for the neck as Renegade simply stepped to the side.

"Can I just end this?" Renegade asked Lazarus.

"He's all yours." Lazarus said as Renegade lifted his hand. Razor eyes popped open as he fell to the ground choking on nothing.

"Ok, I'm done let's go." Renegade said as Razor laid on the ground.

"Go tell everybody that, that weird crew is here again." Lazarus said as Renegade nodded and walked away. Lazarus picked up Razor and smashed him against a locker. "What are you doing here Razor?" Lazarus asked as Razor smirked trying to regain his energy back.

"I had a score to settle." He said his voice coming out hoarse.

"What's between us is done. It was done when we were thirteen and it's done now." Lazarus said through his clenched teeth.

"You can't stand here and tell me you're over for what I did." He said as glaring into Lazarus's eyes.

"Of course I'm not over it! I'm over with dealing with you!" Lazarus yelled as he slammed Razor into the locker and started to walk away.

"What if I brought your little girlfriend into this?" Razor said as Lazarus stopped dead in his tracks.

"What did you just say?" Lazarus said turning his head to face Razor. Razor let out a dark chuckle as he lifted his hand in the air.

"You see its quiet simple." He said as a dark circle of energy formed over his hand. It started to show Tsunami. Suddenly a hand came over her hand and more hands and she couldn't fight her way through.

"NO!" He said as he tackled Razor back into the lockers. "You sick bastard! What did you do to her!?" He yelled smashing him repeatedly into the locker.

"Oh I didn't do anything. Not yet anyways." Razor said as Lazarus let out a growl.

"What do you want?" Lazarus said lowly.

"You dead." He said as it was the simplest thing in the world.

"You want me dead?! You're the one that fucked up my life!" Lazarus said as Razor laughed.

"It's not my fault you got sucked into drugs. I was just the one selling them." Razor said as Lazarus glared at him.

"You fucking know that it was just the drugs!" Lazarus said as Razor laughed.

"Oh yeah. You're still upset because I killed your little Nana. She was old Lazarus. She was bound to die anytime soon." Razor said as Lazarus wrapped his hand around Razor's neck and started to choke him.

"She was only 65! SHE WAS THE ONLY FAMILY I HAD AND YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME!" Lazarus yelled as he tightened his grip against Razor's neck and started to bang his head against the locker. "YOU FUCKING KILLED HER AND EXPECT ME TO KILL MYSELF?!" Lazarus yelled into his face. "WHAT SHOULD MAKE ME NOT KILL YOU RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!?" He yelled as Razor felt his blood run down his back from his head. Renegade ran down the hall and tackled Lazarus as Hydro threw the now unconscious Razor down the other end of the hall.

"Lazarus calm the fuck down!?" Renegade said to the heavily breathing Lazarus. "You almost killed him! Just look at the locker!" Renegade said as he pointed to the very bloody locker. "Just think what Tsunami would've said if she saw you like that!" Renegade said as Lazarus froze. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to calm himself down.

"I'm sorry." Lazarus said regaining his composure.

"It'll be fine. Come on let's go." Renegade said as they walked down the hall towards Hydro. AJ was walking down the hall looking for an exit when he saw familiar figure leaning against a locker.

"Well, well, well isn't it little Aaron Jesse." Damien said as AJ snarled at him. "I heard you got with that little whore of girlfriend." He said as AJ charged him smashing him against the wall.

"Take that back!" He said as Damien laughed.

"Make me." He said as AJ tightened his grip around his neck and threw him down the hall his back hitting a locker. Damien only chuckled as he stood up on his feet again. "Is that all you do after I called your girlfriend a _whore_." He said emphasizing the word "whore". AJ started to chuck rocks at Damien as Damien swiftly dodged all of them. AJ sent boulder towards him smashing against a locker. AJ still had his hand up and he was pressing the boulder more into lockers squishing Damien. Suddenly Damien was standing in front of him using his chaos powers. Damien grabbed AJ's wrist and started to bent it back making AJ yell out in pain.

"You see, _Aaron_. Sometimes things just don't work out for the 'good guy'. And in this case it doesn't." He said as he grabbed AJ's neck and started to lift him off the ground. AJ was starting to loose all his air and fast. He had to think quickly so he kicked Damien in the uh…I think you might know what I mean. "Holy Shit!" Damien said dropping AJ as AJ sucked in his air. AJ tripped Damien making him land face-first on the hard floor. AJ kicked him in the stomach and pummeled him with rocks. When Damien was close to unconsciousness AJ grabbed him by his throat and slammed him into a locker.

"Don't ever call _my _girlfriend and whore." He said kneeing him in the crotch again as Damien fell to the ground in pain. AJ walked casually away trying look for someone. Lauren and Alana were walking when Lauren stopped dead in her tracks.

"You make it so obvious." Lauren said as Alana caught in.

"I do not!" Allie said stepping out from behind a locker. Lauren rolled her eyes as Alana just looked at her thinking, _'Is she really that stupid?' _

"Yes, yes she is." Lauren said as Alana shook her head and laughed lightly.

"Shut up!" Allie screeched as Lauren put her hands on her hips.

"Or what? You'll make my ears bleed with your voice?" Lauren said as Allie screamed and tackled Lauren to the ground. Lauren kicked her off and into a locker and Allie charged at her again. Lauren punched her straight in the nose making it bleed. She started to wave her hand in mock pain. "Ow, I think that plastic in your nose broke my hand." Lauren said as Alana laughed. Allie screeched as she tackled Alana to the ground. Alana kicked her off and jumped her. She started to punch her and Allie kicked Alana off. Allie stood up and all of a sudden her injuries started to fade away.

"Damn, she has healing powers." Alana said as Allie smirked.

"You're damn right." She said as she charged them. Lauren and Alana held out their arms and Allie ran into them falling back on her head. Lauren kicked her down the hall and Alana raised her hand in the air. She started to send pain waves to her and Allie started screaming. She soon fell into unconsciousness because the pain was too much for her.

"That was easy." Lauren said as Alana and her started to walk down the halls again. Hydro was by himself walking down the hall looking for some way out. Suddenly he felt a familiar presence behind him and he stopped in his tracks.

"What are you doing here Jacob?" He said as he turned around to face to blue fox.

"The usual." He said as Hydro glared at him. "You know what I want from you." He said as he stood in front of the hedgehog.

"Me dead. That's not going to happen." He said as Jacob smirked.

"Today it is." He said as Jacob charged him at super speed. Hydro hit the locker with Jacob's elbow on his chest. Hydro blasted him off with his water powers. Jacob quickly got up and started run at him. Jacob started punching him, but Hydro started to dodge them with is super speed and quickly punched him in the jaw sending him flying down the hall. Hydro charged him, but Jacob ran behind him and kicked him in the back. Jacob quickly picked him up, but Hydro punched him in the face. He started to rapidly punch him in the stomach and face, but Jacob was able to slip away and trip Hydro. He pressed him foot into his back keeping him down. "You know what Hydro. It makes me laugh every time I think about how we use to be friends." Jacob said with a chuckle.

"It wasn't my fault that you became an addict." Hydro said as Jacob pressed his foot into his back even more. He pulled out a razor that he stole from Razor and shot it toward his face. Hydro hissed in pain as it slashed his eye. It started on his forehead and ended at his cheek. He could tell that, that would leave a scar.

"Shut up! You sat and watched as I ruined my own life! You didn't even help!" He yelled as Hydro glared at him.

"Yes, I did! You wouldn't fucking listen to me!" He yelled back blast Jacob into a locker with water.

"You're going to pay Storm." Jacob said as he charged Hydro grabbing him by his collar and throwing him around like a rag doll. He repeatedly smashed him into a locker and Hydro could feel his bracelet becoming loose. His eyes went wide as he saw Jacob rip it off along with some of his shirt. Hydro kicked him off as he fell on his knees.

"No!" He yelled as he held his head in pain.

"Finally." Jacob said smirking. A navy blue aura started to come around Hydro as Jacob watch in satisfaction. Hydro's claws started to grow and he hunched forward.

"No!" He yelled louder as his eyes popped open turning a bloody red. In a blink of an eye Hydro charged Jacob against the locker and started to beat him mercilessly. Jacob caught his wrist and kicked him off. Jacob started to punch him in the face, but Hydro grabbed his wrist and swung him in a circle and into a locker. Jacob landed on all fours as he coughed up some blood. Hydro lifted his hand and shot water out towards Jacob. Jacob was being crushed into the lockers by Hydro's water. Hydro let his water go and Jacob fell on his back spitting out water. "You'll be the one who pays." He said darkly as he lifted Jacob up by his collar.

"Fuck off." Jacob said weakly. Hydro slammed him against the locker and used his power over controlling blood against Jacob making his blood stop flowing. Jacob tried to suck in as much oxygen as he can, but it was no use because it never would go to the rest of his body. "Stop!" Jacob choked out as Hydro smirked. Jacob stopped struggling and felt to the ground dead.

"Hydro?" Lauren said in disbelief. Hydro whirled around to see Lauren, Alana, and Renegade who stood in front of them protectively.

"Alana try to clam him down." Renegade said as Alana sent calm ways towards Hydro. Hydro suddenly fell to the ground and returned to his normal self.

"Hydro!" Lauren ran to him kneeling on the floor next to him. She saw his cut on his eye and started to tear up.

"I killed him. I actually killed someone." He said looking straight towards the ground.

"You had to do it. He had no life Hydro. He wanted to die." Lauren said.

"I still killed him." Hydro said as Lauren hugged him.

"We're all going to have to someday." Lauren whispered to him. Everybody that was trapped left the school and the police found no sign of Damien, Allie, or Razor (except for his blood). They said there was no sign of Jacob's body the group knew that Razor and Damien must of taken his body. Renegade left to go help Hydro ease his guilt. Alana had really no where to go so she went to find Izzy who was being followed by Julian.

"Hey Izzy." Alana said as Izzy looked at her in relief.

"Hey Alana. Do you want to come to my house?" She asked as Alana shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure." She said as Izzy turned around to face Julian.

"Good-bye." She said patting his head leaving.

**Izzy's P.O.V**

Shit, shit, shit! Now, I've really done it. If Julian wouldn't have kept following I wouldn't have invited Alana over to get rid of him. Oh God, what is she going to say? I really hope Dad would take care of him until Alana leaves. We arrived at my house and Alana smiled.

"You're house is so nice. It looks like a little cottage." Alana said as I smiled.

"Thanks." I said as I opened the door and rushed both of us up the stairs.

"Izzy?" Dad's voice called out. Oh shit!

"Yeah it's me. I have a guest over." I said hoping he'll get the hint.

"Izzy come down now! He's been crying for all day." Dad said.

"Shouldn't we go see what's wrong?" Alana said as I sighed. I walked back down the stairs and my Dad had his hands on his hips. When he saw Alana he smiled and stuck out his hand.

"Hello, I'm Izzy's father. Mr. Sanders, but call me Jeff." He said as Alana smiled shyly. I tried to make my way to the kitchen, but it didn't go unnoticed. Alana walked in front of me and stopped when she saw a little tan hedgehog with brown eyes. He had tear streaks down his cheeks and looked over to me.

"Momma!" He yelled out and jumped into my arms. I'm screwed.

_(A/N): Cliffffhhaaannggggeerrrr! Oh…well it wasn't that drama and action filled, but it was still a good chapter! _

_Dedicated to Static the Hedgehog14's friend,_

_Darryl Anthony Mitchell _


	28. You Deserve Better

_Disclaimer: I don't any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): I'm so happy right now. I have all As! Well except for one B that I have in P.E because I failed running the mile. I usual don't but he didn't give us a heads up and I ate a lot for lunch. Then after the first lap I started to feel sick. And I mean sick! I felt like I was going to throw up right there. So, I just walked the other three laps. Well then, on with the story!  
_

Alana looked at Izzy shocked as she saw the two or three year old hedgehog run to her and call her Momma. Izzy couldn't help but smile as she twirled the boy hedgehog around.

"I'm sorry I'm late sweetheart. There was some trouble at school." Izzy said as Alana felt the love radiate off of her. She couldn't help but to find the scene incredibly cute.

"Momma ok?" The little boy asked.

"Yes, Momma is fine." She said rubbing her nose against his.

"Um, I don't want to sound rude, but do you care to explain?" Alana said as Izzy smiled sheepishly.

"Alana this is my son, Luca. Luca say 'hi' to Momma's friend." Izzy said as she balanced him on the side of her hip. Luca hid his face in his mother's shoulder as Izzy laughed.

"Aw, there's no need to be shy." Alana said leaning over to him.

"Mwne name is Luca." He said smiling brightly.

"Hi Luca! I'm Alana." Alana said with childish enthusiasm.

"Pumpkin, why don't you go and bring us your favorite book?" Izzy asked as Luca smiled brightly.

"Yay!" He said as he jumped down and ran up the stairs.

"Go ahead say it." Izzy said sitting down at her kitchen table.

"Say what?" Alana said sitting next to her.

"That you think I'm a disgusting whore." Izzy said not making eye contact.

"I don't think that. Ok, you have a son. That doesn't make you a whore. If you had an STD then maybe you'll be whore because you slept around with so much guys. Like Allie." Alana said as Izzy laughed. "I just want to know though. How did this all come about?" Alana said as Izzy sighed.

"When I was fifteen I had a boyfriend named Chris. He was my first love or so I thought. He told me one day, when he tried to have sex with me, that if I really loves him I'll have sex with him." Izzy said as Alana raised an eyebrow.

"Well, if he really loved you then he would've waited." Alana said as Izzy ran her hand through her hair.

"I know that now. When I became pregnant with Luca I went to tell him, but he called me a whore and the child couldn't possibly be his. I told that he was my first and only, but he walked away. I had Luca anyways and my Mother didn't help at all. I didn't expect her to. She never really cared for me. She would always go out to the clubs and come home drunk or with a guy. I spent my summer making up the credits I missed and after my Mother tried to get me to do a threesome with her and this guy and I decided it was enough. I never met my Dad because my Mother would always say he never loved me. When I came here he was very happy to see me even with Luca. So that brought me to CHMS since I have powers and everything. And this is why I don't get with Julian." Izzy said finishing her story. Alana could feel the sadness from her so she tried to lighten up the mood.

"So, you like Julian then." Alana said with a smirk on her face as Izzy blushed.

"NO! I don't like him. I'm just saying if I did I couldn't get with him." Izzy said as Alana leaned back in her seat.

"Sure…but I don't Julian would mind." Alana said as Izzy sighed.

"Momma! I dwdn't knoow which one to pick." Luca said coming into the kitchen holding four books.

"How about Alana reads them to you as Momma makes dinner?" Izzy said bending down to his level. He nodded his head excitedly as Alana picked up a book and started reading it. Izzy was making dinner and Alana was in the middle of the second book when they heard a doorbell ring.

"I'll gwet it!" Luca exclaimed as he jumped up from his spot from the carpet.

"No, no let Mommy get it." Izzy said wiping off her hands as Luca shrugged his shoulders and went back to sitting in front of Alana and reading the story. Izzy opened the door to see Julian standing on the porch. She had a mini panic attack inside of her because she didn't want Julian to see Luca. "How do you know where I live?" Izzy said keeping her cool.

"I have my resources." He said as Izzy rolled her eyes.

"Yay!" Luca yelled as Izzy cringed mentally.

"Are you babysitting or something?" Julian said raising his eyebrow.

"Yes!" Izzy automatically responded as Julian raised another eyebrow. "Uh…yeah I'm babysitting my baby cousin." Izzy said rubbing the back of her head.

"I want to see him! I'm great with kids!" Julian said his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"You? Good with kids? I doubt it." Izzy said putting her hands on her hips.

"Are you kidding me? I'm _amazing_ with kids. I have three little siblings now and they all love me." Julian said as he crossed his arms.

"Who that?" Luca said peeking his head from behind Izzy's legs. Julian looked down at the little hedgehog and couldn't help but to love the child admittedly. He was the most precious thing he's ever seen. Julian kneeled down to his level and smiled at him.

"Hi! I'm Julian what's your name?" Julian said with great enthusiasm. Izzy picked Luca up balancing him on his hip.

"No! I want Juli!" He said as Alana laughed a bit. "Momma I want Juli!" He said as Julian looked at Izzy confused.

"Bye!" She said closing the door in his face.

'_Did he…just call her…MOMMA?!' _Julian thought as he walked to his car. Julian stopped when he got to the driver's seat. He jogged back to the door and knocked repeatedly on the door. Alana opened the door with a look of guilt on her face. "Let me see her." Julian said looking right into Alana's eyes. Julian didn't care if he had to break the window and climb through it he had to see her. She was different then any other girl in his life. She was the first girl to reject him right at the beginning and was sarcastic and stubborn. But he liked her more then he thought possible for him. _'Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! This can't be possible! I'm Julian the Hedgehog! Player extraordinaire. I meet a girl and know her for about a month maybe even more and I'm already falling for her! It should be the other way around!' _Julian thought as Alana looked at him. She sighed knowing that Izzy would hate her for this but she opened the door wider so he could come in. Julian walked in quickly and saw Izzy plating food for her and Luca. She froze when she saw Julian standing in the doorway.

"Julian I told you-"Julian cut her off.

"I know, but just let me say what I need to say." He said as Izzy put the spoon down and turned to him. Alana picked up Luca and sent him sleep waves to make him fall asleep. And before she knew it he was out cold in his arms. She went upstairs leaving Julian and Izzy.

"Well…are you going to ask or not?" Izzy said as she crossed her arms.

"He's your son isn't he?" Julian asked as Izzy tried to keep her guard up.

"Yes and I know what you're going to say. You're going to say I'm nothing but a whore and how stupid can I be to get pregnant and 15." Izzy said now looking down.

"You're calling yourself a whore when standing right in front of you is a player?" Julian said as Izzy laughed a bit. "And you're far from stupid. You were smart enough to stay away from me." Julian said as Izzy looked up at him tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"Please, you're way better than me. Why would someone like you would want someone like me? I don't even deserve you." She said turning so her back was to him. Julian didn't want to take his chance by touching her so he only moved a little forward.

"You're right you don't deserve me. You deserve _better _than me." Julian said as Izzy turned around her tears falling gently down her face. "You shouldn't want to be with me. I'm a player for god-sakes! I'm a guy who sleeps with a girl and moves onto the next. I'm the generic jock player. And I'm betting the father of your baby was just like that. And I don't want to put you through that again." He said wiping her tears away.

"You want to get with me, but then you don't? I don't understand." Izzy said as Julian's hand cupped around her face.

"I want to get with you believe me. But I'm not because I…care for you more and I don't want to see you get hurt because of me." Julian said as Izzy looked up at him. They stood like that for what seemed like hours until Julian dropped his hand. "I think I should go." Julian said as he started to make his way to the door.

"Bye." Izzy said softly.

"Bye." Julian said as Izzy closed the door slowly.

"I can't believe you!!" Alana said from the bottom of the steps making Izzy jump.

"What?" She said turning around.

"Don't play all innocence with me. How could you just let Julian leave like that!? After all he said to you! You let him leave! I was all the way upstairs and I could feel the love radiate off him! Why are you two like this!?" Alana said throwing her arms up in frustration.

"Jeez, overdramatic much?" Izzy said as Alana rolled her eyes. "Where's Luca?" She asked.

"He's asleep." Alana said sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Why are you so mad?" Izzy asked as Alana rolled her eyes.

"Just wait." Alana said as Izzy rolled her eyes.

"I can't wait for Friday!" Brice said sliding on his knees and down the hall.

"It's just a school dance." Kendan said as Brice stood up.

"Not just any school dance. The Valentine's Day dance." Brice said wiggling his eyebrow as Kendan rolled his eyes. "C'mon you can't tell me you're a little excited." Brice said as they walked down the hall.

"Yeah I'm excited, but you're a little too excited." Kendan said as Brice rolled his eyes. Julian was walking with Conner and Renegade through the halls. It was lunch and Conner and Renegade were waiting for Julian to get his keys so they could go off campus.

"Hey Julian." A red mongoose said obviously flirting.

"Oh, hey Jackie." Julian said as he looked at her. Izzy and Alana were walking down the hall when Alana stopped them. Izzy looked and saw Julian talking to some girl and she glared at her.

"Someone's jealous." Alana said with a smirk as Izzy huffed and walked away.

"So…Julian. Got a date for the Valentine's Day dance?" Jackie asked as Julian rubbed the back of his head.

"I don't think I'm going this year." He said as Jackie's and Conner's mouths dropped. Renegade just smirked as he leaned against the lockers.

"Fine then!" She said walking away as Julian turned to see Conner looking at him in shock and Renegade smirking.

"What?" He said as he grabbed his keys and closed his locker.

"You're not going to the Valentine's Day dance!?" Conner said as they walked down the hall.

"Yeah." He said like it was no big deal.

"Oh, I see what you're going to do. You're going to go on a big date with some girl." Conner said as they left the school.

"No, I think I'm probably going to babysit Alex, Juliana, and Alena." Julian said as they got into his car.

"You got to be shitting me." Conner said as Renegade pushed him out of the passenger's seat and into the back seat.

"No…I don't feel like doing anything this year." Julian said as he started to back out of his parking spot.

"What happened to you!?" Conner said putting his hands in his face. Renegade just laughed as Julian rolled his eyes. Roddy and Hydro were walking down the hall talking about random stuff.

"It's kind of weird that our little sister and brother are dating." Roddy said as Hydro shrugged.

"Not really. They suit each other." Hydro said as he turned to look at Roddy. Suddenly they saw Flash past by them in a blur. Hydro stopped him quickly and dragged him back to where Roddy was. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Burning off calories. Bolt called me fat." He said as Roddy laughed and Hydro rolled his eyes.

"You have the fastest metabolism possible! And you're worried that you're fat? You've been spending _way_ too much time with Ivy." Hydro said as Flash glared at him.

"Fuck you!" He said running away as Hydro watch Roddy almost die with laughter.

"You're right they suit each other." Roddy said through laughs as Hydro pushed him to walk. Julian was walking back from his lunch when he saw Izzy talking to a white hedgehog. Julian automatically felt a pang of jealously as he saw her laugh at something he was saying.

"What's so great about him?" He mumbled to himself as he watched them.

"You're the one watching them." Lauren whispered as Julian jumped.

"Jeez, could've given me a warning." He said as Lauren rolled her eyes. "Who is that guy?" He asked as Lauren searched his brain.

"His name is Ryan. He's in her AP Government class." Lauren said as Julian glared at him.

"I always hated him." Julian said as Lauren rolled her eyes.

"You don't even know him." Lauren said as Julian crossed his arms.

"Ok! Now I hate him." Julian said as he continued to glare at him.

"She doesn't like him. So, I wouldn't worry." Lauren said walking away as Julian looked at her confused.

"Who does she like?" He whispered yelled as Lauren shrugged her shoulders. Julian sighed and hung his head low as he walked to his class.

"Are you sure you're ok with babysitting?" Jillian asked Julian as she placed her hands on his face.

"I'm fine Mom. Have fun with Dad. You guys haven't had a date in years." Julian said as Todd slid down the rail.

"Damn right!" He said as Jillian slapped him on the arm for cursing.

"Be responsible ok?" Jillian said as Julian nodded. She kissed her son on the cheek and walked out of the door with her husband.

"Who wants to play hide and seek?!" Julian called out and heard Juliana and Alex yell, "Yay!" They spent the next hour and half playing hide and seek and Julian was always it which he didn't mind. At the dance everybody was having a blast and Conner and Renegade were leaning against the wall as Conner got some footage for the video yearbook.

"I still can't believe he didn't come." Conner said closing his camera.

"Why would he come if he's all sprung over Izzy?" Renegade asked as Conner crossed his arms.

"I bet she's here." He mumbled as Renegade shook her head.

"She's not." Renegade said as Conner was pulled away with Serenity. Renegade decided to go find Alana. She found her by the snack table talking to Lauren. "May I have this dance?" He asked as Alana turned around. She smiled and nodded. They danced as Lauren awed at them. Hydro swooped her up and started to dance with her. Lauren laughed as Hydro swung them around. Izzy was pacing her living room as Luca sat on the ground and played with his blocks.

"What wrong Momma?" He asked making Izzy stop pacing.

"Oh, nothing sweetie. Momma's just thinking." She said kissing him on his head. She knew what she had to do so she grabbed her car keys and packed Luca's bag. "Pumpkin, do you want to go see Julian?" She asked as Luca threw his short hands in the air.

"Yay!" She took that as a yes and picked him and put him in his car seat. She remembered Alana saying something about Julian not going to the dance so she drove to his house. When she arrived she took a deep breath before picking up Luca and walking to the door. She let Luca press the doorbell since she knew he loved it. Julian answered it with a cape around his neck. His eyes widened when she saw Izzy and Luca there and Izzy smiled softly.

"Izzy?" He said as Luca stretched his hands out.

"Nice cape." She said as Julian looked at his shoulder. He ripped off the cape and threw it to the side.

"Juli! Juli!" Luca said stretching out his arms. Julian let them in and Izzy let Julian hold Luca as Luca gave him a big hug.

"Julian who's that?" Juliana asked as she walked towards them with Alex by her side.

"Juliana this is Izzy and her son Luca." Julian said as Luca waved.

"Hi!" Juliana said bouncing up and down. "Can I play with him?!" Juliana asked excitedly as Izzy nodded. Julian put Luca down and he ran to play along with Alex and Juliana. Julian turned around to look at Izzy who only looked back at him. They remained silent for quiet a while that the author was tapping her watch in annoyance.

"What are you doing here?" He finally asked as Izzy rubbed her arm.

"I wanted to see you." She said quietly as Julian looked at her confused. "You said I deserve better then you." She said as Julian nodded. "But I want you." She said as she looked up to Julian. Julian didn't say anything. Instead he hugged her close to his body and she hugged him back.

"You have no idea how happy I am you said that." He said as Izzy smiled up at him. Julian leaned down and brushed his lips softly across Izzy's. Izzy stood on her toes and kissed him back with as much force she could. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him.

"Ew!" Alex and Juliana said as Luca smiled. Julian and Izzy pulled apart and smiled at the little kids. Luca hugged his Mom and quickly went back with Alex and Juliana.

"Happy Valentine's Day." He said handing her a small box. In side was a gold bracelet. It was made up of hearts that connected to each other and had small diamonds on it. There were all different color gems on it and Izzy smiled.

"How did you know I was going to come?" She asked as Julian smiled.

"I had it just in case." He said as Izzy laughed and kissed him lightly on the lips.

_(A/N): Well, I guess Julian isn't a player anymore. Shocking isn't it? Well, not sure what the next chapter will be about but I'll figure it out soon! _


	29. Sleepover Shocker

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): So…you guys gave me really great ideas for chapters. Even though I wasn't really asking. I just kind of said that, but you guys still gave me great ideas that I'll use eventually. Anyways, on with the story. _

"THREE DAY WEEKEND!!!" Lauren said walking down the hall with Alana and Izzy on her sides.

"Why are you so excited?" Alana said as Izzy rolled her eyes.

"That's a stupid question." She said as Alana laughed.

"Because we're having a sleepover. And not just any sleepover a giant sleepover. Where it's all the girls!" Lauren said as they left and headed towards Izzy's car.

"You know that the guys are having one too." Izzy said as Lauren shrugged her shoulders.

"Can I be an exception to your guys' sleepover?" Julian said wrapping his arms around Izzy's waist.

"I'll miss you." Izzy said kissing him.

"Ew." Alana and Lauren said.

"You guys are the ones that wanted us to be together!" Izzy said as Lauren crossed her arms.

"Doesn't mean we have to see the details of it." She said as Alana and Lauren got into the car.

"Promise to text me throughout the night." Izzy said leaning against her car as she wrapped her arms around Julian's neck.

"Every minute." Julian said kissing her sweetly.

"Julian let's go!" Conner called out leaning against his car.

"Yeah, I have 200 hundred dollars to spend!" Renegade said as Conner elbowed him. Julian rolled his eyes and kissed Izzy once again.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said as Izzy hugged him. She got in the car and they drove off to Lauren's place where the girls' sleepover was taking place.

"Hey you're here." Chrissy said as she sat on the couch next to Amber.

"Get in your pajamas now!" Midnight said pushing them upstairs.

"But it's only four!" Lauren said as she was being pushed upstairs.

"I don't care just do it!" Midnight said as she pushed them into Lauren's room.

"I guess we better get changed." Izzy said as they all started to get dressed.

"This is the plan. Spark you come around the corner and then Reese jumps off from the roof and then-"Todd was giving out orders with all the Dads but abruptly came to a stop when they heard a door open.

"We're home!" Julian said walking in with all the guys behind him. "What are you guys doing?" He asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Nothing." They all said before smiling innocently.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Andrew whispered to Roddy as he nodded.

"So…who wants to play some basketball?" Spark said spinning the ball on his finger.

"I'm in!" Flash said as everybody else shrugged their shoulders. They walked out to Todd's basketball court and started to argue over captains.

"Hold on!" Lazarus said standing in the middle of everybody. "There are thirty of us so there can be two teams of fifteen. Now, I think there should be one parent captain and one teen captain." Lazarus said as everybody started to argue who was captain between the adults and teens.

"Can I just say who's going to be captains?" Reese said as everybody nodded. "Sonic and Renegade." He said as Renegade looked at him confused.

"How did that happen? I didn't even want to be captain." Renegade said as Reese shrugged his shoulders. Sonic was going to go first since he was older.

"Tails." He said as Tails walked over next to him.

"Julian." Renegade said as Julian finished sending a text and walked over to him.

"Knuckles."

"Conner."

"James."

"Lazarus." It went on until the teams were even. On Renegade's team was: Julian, Conner, Lazarus, Hydro, Roddy, Bolt, Flash, Shade, Shadow, Todd, Static, Elijah, Reese, and Kendan. On Sonic's team was: Tails, Knuckles, James, Spark, Silver, Jerry, AJ, Andrew, Brice, Derek, Onyx, Sean, and Tyler.

"Game on!" Silver said as he beat Elijah for the ball. He dribbled down the court quickly passing it to Sonic who passed it to Tyler who shot a three pointer. Shadow got the ball and dribbled it down passing it to Renegade who dribbled circles around Derek before passing it to Todd who did a backwards slam-dunk. The game continued with Renegade's team winning. All the kids sat outside regaining their energy as the Dads went inside.

"Would you put your phone down!? You almost got your tooth knocked out because you were texting so much." Conner said as he leaned against the basketball hoop.

"I didn't. It's not a big deal. Besides it's not bothering anyone." He said as all the guys exchange glances and looked back at Julian. Julian knew that look and he jumped up from the concrete. "You'll never take me alive!!!" He yelled before running.

"Get him!" Conner said as everybody started to chase him. Suddenly all their feet stopped and they fell on their faces.

"HAHAHA!" Julian yelled as he jumped into a tree and then jumping on the roof.

"Damn powers." Roddy said as he regained the feeling in his feet. Flash chased after him jumping on the roof and grabbing his phone out of his hand.

"Got it!" Flash said jumping off the roof and landing on his feet.

"Damn it!" Julian said as he looked down at the white hedgehog from the roof. Conner grabbed the phone and went to turn it off, but Julian jumped off the roof and tackled him into the pool. But before Conner hit the pool, he tossed it to Renegade. Julian resurfaced after a few seconds and glared at Renegade.

"Keep away from Julian?! I want to play!" Todd said running outside as Julian ran out of the pool.

"No way!" He said as he pushed Renegade into the pool grabbing his phone.

"That was completely unnecessary!" Renegade said as he resurfaced.

"But this isn't!" Todd said as half of the group got blasted into the pool.

"How the-"Bolt was cut off when he was knocked into the pool.

"Consider this Prank War III!" Todd said as the Dads ran off.

"What the hell are they talking about?" Lazarus said trudging out of the water.

"Back when they were in high school they had these prank wars when they would constantly prank each other until someone gives up." Andrew explained as he shook his head free of the excess of water.

"If it's a war they want; it's a war they'll get." Renegade said as everybody looked at him.

"What's your plan?" Bolt asked raising an eyebrow as Renegade smirked.

"Oh God. It has to be something bad. That's the smirk my Dad has!" Shade said as Sean rolled his eyes. Reese and Todd were on the roof with sniper looking guns, but in reality they were filled with ketchup and mustard. Todd sniffed the air and sighed in satisfaction.

"I love the smell of a good prank in the morning." Todd said as he walked on the roof.

"It's the late afternoon." Reese said as Todd rolled his eyes.

"God, way to kill my whole mood." Todd said as Reese laughed.

"Wow," Reese said as Todd looked at him expectantly. "They have such and amateur plan." Reese said as Todd laughed.

"What is it?" He asked kneeling next to Reese.

"Attack us with water balloons." Reese said as Todd chuckled.

"Oh, this would be one good life lesson." He said as he stood up preparing his sniper.

"Shade 10 o'clock." Reese said as Todd spotted him and shot the balloon out of his hand and sprayed him in the face with ketchup. Shade wiped off his face and went back into the bush.

"Good job that will distract them for a while." Renegade said as they snuck back into the backyard. Spark and Static were by the pool standing like body guards with their hands in front of them.

"Why do we have to stand like this again?" Static asked as Spark shrugged his shoulders.

"Because it looks cool?" Spark guessed as Static rolled his eyes.

"Surprise!" Bolt said chucking a paint balloon in Static's face as Flash threw one in Spark's face.

"You'll pay for thi-"He stopped talking when he felt his face stiffen up. "What the hell!?" He said as his mouth hung up.

"Oh yeah, the paint freezes your face." Flash said before he and Bolt ran off.

"Ohh…they'll pay." Spark said his mouth barely moving. Static made a weird noise, but Spark took it as an agreement.

"Two down." Bolt said into his cell phone as on the other end Renegade smirked.

"Ten left." He said as he and Conner looked over to Elijah and Jerry.

"What do you think the girls are doing?" Jerry asked as Elijah shrugged his shoulders. "Great answer." Jerry said sarcastically.

"Well, what do you want me to say? I have no clue what they're doing." Elijah said as Jerry rolled his eyes.

"Ready?" Renegade asked Conner who nodded. "Go!" He yelled as they jumped out of the bushes. Jerry and Elijah got their guns ready, but were quickly brought down when Andrew and Kendan smash buckets filled with purple goo on their heads.

"Ah!" Jerry said as he removed the bucket off his head. Elijah did the same and they suddenly started to feel funny. Before they could register the feeling Andrew and Kendan kicked them in the bushes. Jerry tried to get up, but the goo on his fur was sticking to the bush and pulling it.

"My fur!" Elijah yelled as they struggled to get out of the bush.

"Sticky goo does wonders." Andrew said as he past by his father.

"You'll pay!" Elijah said as Andrew ran off.

"Eight more to go." Renegade said as Conner and he jumped up into a tree. Shadow and Sonic were on the front porch guns loaded with shampoo.

"This is taking so long!" Sonic complained as Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Can't you have a little more patience?" Shadow asked as Sonic crossed his arms.

"Nope." He said popping the "P".

"This is going to be good." Shade said to Roddy as Roddy gave a fang-filled smirk.

"Dad! I give up!" Shade said holding his arms up and on his knees. "Please, have mercy!" He said as Shadow and Sonic exchanged glances.

"Uh…" Shadow wasn't really expecting this so soon.

"Sike!" Shade yelled as Roddy jumped out and threw Shade a bag. Shadow and Sonic started to shoot them, but they were quickly dodging them. Shade threw a bucket of some green liquid on Shadow as Roddy did the same.

"What the hell?" Sonic said when suddenly he dropped on his knees and then fell on his face. Shadow fell on the ground to and Shade and Roddy laughed.

"Numbing liquid, in case you wanted to know." Roddy said before he and Shade took off.

"Sons of bitches." Shadow said as he laid on the ground.

"Technically they're our sons. So, basically you're calling our wives and us bitches." Sonic said as Shadow glared at him.

"Six left." Renegade said as he and Conner jumped into a different and higher tree. Silver and Tails were taking sky patrol floating around the mansion.

"This may be a little more of a challenge." Conner said as Renegade shook his head.

"Nah, I think Tyler and Lazarus got it." Renegade said as he looked over to a tree next to him. Tyler nodded and Renegade nodded back. Tyler jumped out of the tree with Lazarus hanging on his board.

"Incoming!" Tyler yelled as Tails and Silver whipped around. Before they could react two balls were thrown at them. On reflex they caught it and before they could drop it, it exploded leaving a yellow dust in their faces.

"Oh no." Tails said as Silver tried to wipe it off his face. Suddenly they started to crash into random things and each other.

"I love this out of control stuff!" Lazarus said as he and Tyler floated down. Soon Silver and Tails came crashing to the ground groaning in pain.

"They're smarter than I thought." Todd said as he and Reese watched as their friends got taken down.

"Don't worry, this is our territory." Reese said as Todd smirked. "Besides we have four of us left." Reese said. Knuckles and James were standing on the grass in the backyard.

"How do we even get this stuff?" Knuckles asked as he held his sniper rifle.

"I'm not even going ask. This _is _Todd after all." James said as Knuckles nodded.

"I'm _so _ready for this." Brice said smirking as Derek laughed silently.

"Hey Dad, what's up?" Onyx said skating by Knuckles and James.

"You going down." Knuckles said as he aimed his gun at him. Brice and Derek popped up and Derek froze their feet to the ground.

"Surprise." Brice said dumping a pink slime on them.

"What the fuck it this?!" Knuckles yelled as he looked at his arms covered in pink goo.

"Sleeping goo." Derek said as James and Knuckles looked at him confused. Suddenly they past out on the ground deep asleep.

"It's the big two next." Renegade said smirking. Julian, Renegade, and Sean all jumped on the roof where Reese and Todd were.

"Oh dear God! It's out children!" Todd said dramatically as Julian rolled his eyes.

"You may have taken down the rest, but obviously we're the best." Reese said as Sean crossed his arms.

"It's absolutely amazing! He can rhyme!" Renegade said mocking Todd's overdramatic behavior.

"You may have one the battles, but you're not winning this war!" Todd said as he started firing ketchup at them. Julian stopped it in its track with his power and Todd pulled out a "grenade" and threw it at him. Julian ducked and exploded behind him leaving a red slime on the tree behind Julian.

"Where do you get this stuff!?" Julian yelled as Todd smirked.

"One day you might learn." He said as he fired his gun at him. Julian ducked down and threw a balloon at him. Todd wasn't quick enough and his left calf. He felt his leg go numb making him fall on one of his knees. "Damn, numbing liquid." Todd said as Reese looked at him worried.

"Gotcha!" Sean said coming up behind Reese dunking a bucket full of ranch on his head.

"Ew, not ranch!" Reese said as he threw the bucket off him.

"There's more." Renegade said as Reese glared at him. Sean threw a balloon at his face and Reese became frozen.

"Not this again." He muttered as Todd managed to get himself up.

"Prepare to lose." Julian said tossing one of Todd's grenades up and down.

"No!" Todd yelled as Julian threw it at him. Red slime exploded over him and he was stuck on the roof.

"We win!" Renegade yelled and cheering was heard throughout the mansion.

"For now!" Todd yelled as other yells were heard.

"Face it Dad, the new generation has taken over." Julian said as Todd glared at him.

"NEVER!!!!" Todd said as Julian laughed. Back at the girls' sleepover they were in the middle of game of Truth and Dare.

"Dare." Lauren said as Pamilyn raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I dare you to…tell Hydro that you were pregnant and got an abortion yesterday!" She said as Lauren glared at her.

"That's fucked up!" Lauren said as Pamilyn glared back.

"It's a fucked up world. Just tell him that it was a joke after." She said as she smirked. Lauren sighed as she dialed Hydro's number.

"_Hey baby." _Hydro said answering the phone-which was on speaker.

"Uh…Hydro I have to tell you something." Lauren said blushing as everybody tried to hold in their laughter.

"_What's wrong?" _Hydro asked sounding concerned.

"I-I was pregnant." She stuttered out as everybody waited for Hydro's response.

"_W-Was?" _He stuttered as everybody laughed silently.

"I got an abortion a week ago." She said as Hydro stayed silent for a while.

"_AN ABORTION!? Why?! You're totally against it! Is it because you thought I wouldn't be there. Because I would've. I mean my parents were juniors when they were pregnant with me! How could we have let this happen? And why didn't you tel-"Lauren_ cut off Hydro's rant.

"I was joking Hydro. I'll explain why tomorrow." Lauren said as she hung up and through her phone at Pamilyn who caught it easily. "I hate you!" She said as everybody laughed. Suddenly Izzy's phone started to ring and everybody rolled their eyes.

"Here comes the boyfriend." Midnight said as Izzy got up from the ground.

"Shut up!" She said as everybody laughed. She walked out of the living room and towards the stairs. "Hello?" She said answering.

"_It's me." _A feminine voice said answering.

"What do you want Cassandra?" Izzy hissed as he lowered her voice.

"_Wanted to know if you found anything out." _Cassandra as Izzy sighed.

"I can't do this anymore." Izzy said as Cassandra yelled back.

"_What do you mean 'you can't do this anymore' _Cassandra hissed as Izzy walked outside the house to get a little more privacy.

"You heard me! I want out! I can't handle all this dirty business!" She said as she walked down the sidewalk.

"_Do I have to remind you of your son?" _Cassandra said making Izzy stop dead in her tracks. _"We know where you live and can easily take him. And you know what? Just for your little attempt at leaving I'm going to make sure you're not." _Cassandra said as Izzy shook in fear.

"W-what do you mean?" She said as she stood completely still.

"_If you leave this I'll make sure your son will be _dead _within the hour." _Cassandra said as Izzy stared to cry. _"I see we have an understanding. I'll be watching you." _She said before hanging up. Izzy let her phone drop-without it breaking-and fell on her knees sobbing.

'_What am I going to do?' _She thought to herself as she wiped her tears clean before going back inside.

_(A/N): Didn't see that coming huh? Sorry I took a while to update. Been really busy. But I'm back and ready to write. :D_


	30. DRAMA

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters._

_(A/N): One word: DRAAAAAMMMMAAAA!_

"P, P, P, A, R, R, R, TY! We're going to have a PARRRTAY!" Shade kept singing as he walked around his house.

"We know! Would you make yourself useful and hang up the streamers." Ebony said throwing the roll at him.

"We're going to get out of here before you guys go crazy. Serenity you're in charge and this better be spotless when we come home tomorrow." Shadow said as he walked to his motorcycle.

"Love you kids." Amy said as they all hugged their mother.

"Love you." They all said as she hopped on Shadow's motorcycle and rode off.

"Don't you think it's a little weird that Dad still rides that?" Shade said as Ebony and Serenity shrugged their shoulders. Izzy was sitting on a bench at the park with Luca sleeping in her arms. Her phone rang which made her jump a little. Luca stirred in her arms, but continued to sleep like a log.

"Hello?" She said as she smoothed Luca's quills.

"_You're doing it today right?" _A male voice said as Izzy sighed.

"Yes, Damien." She said her voice becoming shaky.

"_It's Cassandra's orders and you know what happens if you don't follow them." _He said as Izzy looked down to her sleeping son. _"I'll be watching." _He said before hanging up. Izzy choked back a sob as she hung up her phone.

"Hey baby, you sounded kind of urgent on the phone. What's wrong?" Julian asked as he went to grab Luca and put him into his arms, but Izzy stopped him and stood up. "Izzy, are you ok?" Julian asked as Izzy continued to look down and not at him.

"J-Julian, I-I can't s-see you a-anymore." She sobbed out as she held Luca close to her.

"What? Why?" He said now concerned. He put his hands on the sides of her arms, but she shrugged them off.

"P-Please don't make t-this any harder t-then it is." She said continuing to not look at him.

"Just look at me." He said lifting her face up to his. She had rivers of tears flowing down her cheeks and her eyes had no life in them. "What's wrong? Why do you want to leave?" He asked his voice shaking a bit.

"I-I was stupid t-to ever think it w-was going to work out b-between us." She said sniffling as she looked past him.

"Look me straight in the eyes and say you don't want to be with me!" He said on the brim of tears. Izzy looked at his lavender and gray eyes.

"I…" She couldn't do it and they both knew it, but her son's life was in jeopardy. "I don't w-want to be w-with y-y-you." She said as her eyes glistened with tears. Julian let go of her and stormed off before he did anything he would regret. Izzy broke down in tears as she watched him leave.

"Good job." Damien said walking up behind her. Izzy just glared at him and ran away from him as he just smirked. He watched as the clouds start to turn gray and thunder roared. "Never should get a girl with weather powers emotional." Damien said as he put on his head and started walking the opposite direction as Izzy. Julian stormed into Serenity's house soaked and mad.

"Julian!?" Serenity said as Ebony and Shade looked at each other confused. "What's wrong?" She asked as Julian looked over to Shade and Ebony.

"You know I think I'm going to get ready for the party. Let's see…I have three hours that's enough time." Shade said as he and Ebony fled out of the room.

"I-Izzy broke up w-with me." He said tears flowing down his face. He didn't care if Serenity saw him crying because they've been friends for years and she understood him.

"What?!" Serenity said as she got him a towel. "Why?" She asked as they sat on the couch.

"She said she was not working out between us and she was stupid for ever thinking it was." He said as the tears became dried. He was talking in a monotone voice void of emotion.

"But I thought you guys were doing great." Serenity said as she looked at him. He let out a little chuckle that was dark and without humor.

"I thought so too." He said as Serenity leaned her head on his shoulder as he leaned his head on her head.

"You don't have to do anything you want to." Serenity said as Julian nodded.

"I'll still come." He said obviously referring to the party.

"It'll be alright." Serenity said as Julian nodded. Two hours later night came and their house was bumping with music and dancing teenagers.

"Ebony!" Ruby said as she skated through and over people. "You didn't tell me it would be this huge." Ruby said skidding to a stop.

"I didn't think it would be." She yelled over to music as Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Where's everybody?" She asked as Ebony shrugged her shoulders.

"Everywhere!" She said as Ruby sighed. Lauren was with Hydro when Alana grabbed her away.

"Hey!" Lauren said as she looked at the blue hedgehog.

"Yeah, yeah it doesn't matter now! Izzy broke up with Julian." Alana said as Lauren's mouth dropped.

"What!? Why!?" She said as Alana shrugged her shoulders.

"She didn't give a good reason." Alana said as Lauren raised an eyebrow.

"I feel like there's something more to this than an average break-up." Lauren said as Alana shrugged her shoulders. "I'll talk to you later when I find out something." She said as she started to make her way through the crowd. Cassandra, Joseph, Damien, Allie, Will, Razor, Jared, and Izzy all arrived to the party scanning the scene carefully as Izzy looked uncomfortable.

"Why are we even here?" Razor hissed as he crossed his arms.

"We all need a little break." Cassandra said smirking evilly.

"This is your idea of a break?" Damien said as Cassandra glared at him.

"Just enjoy the party and let the chips fall where they may." Cassandra said as she sauntered away with Allie on her tail. Izzy sighed and tried to find a corner to hide.

"Come on, let's have some fun." Damien said putting his arm over her shoulders.

"I rather not." She said shrugging his arm off.

"What's the point of coming then if you're going to be a wall flower. Come on, let's dance." He said grabbing her wrist and leading her to the dance floor. Izzy ducked her head and looked around to make sure there wasn't anyone she knew.

"Damien, I really don't want to dance." Izzy said as she stopped Damien's lead.

"How about I get you a drink then?" Damien asked as Izzy nodded. As soon as she saw Damien enter the kitchen she took off for the stairs. She ran as fast as she could to the second floor and went into what looked like a guest room. She sighed in relief as she leaned against the closed door. She walked over to the window and sat on the window sill as she looked outside. Suddenly she heard the doorknob start to turn and she jumped off the sill. The door opened to reveal Julian looking as shocked as she was.

"Um…hey." She said nervously as she found a sudden interest in her shoes.

"Hey." He said closing the door. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I should ask you the same thing." She said smiling a little.

"Just getting away from the party." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Same." She said. "Aren't you going to ask?" She said as she raised her eyebrow.

"Ask what?" He said his voice barely a whisper.

"Why I broke up with you." She said as she sat on the bed.

"Well, I wasn't going to ask, but I'm not going to lie and say I don't want to know because I do." He said sitting next to her but keeping a good distance. Izzy shook her head as she laughed a little.

"Honestly I didn't want to." She said her voice quiet.

"Then why did you?" He asked his voice the same level as hers.

"I can't tell you." She said shaking her head. Julian reached out his hand and took hers in his.

"I'm alright with it then." He said.

"How can you be alright with it?" She asked in disbelief.

"You changed me. I can't just stop caring for you." Julian said as tears rolled down Izzy's eyes.

"I-I didn't want to break up with you." She said her head hanging down. Julian rested his head on hers. "You were the greatest thing that happened to me ever since Luca was born. I love you with all my heart." She said sobbing as Julian looked at her confused.

"Why then?" He said knowing that she knew what he was talking about.

"A couple months ago when I moved here and before I came to CMHS I was between jobs and was looking for money. That's when I met Cassandra Rivers." She said making Julian freeze. He pulled back and looked at her with doubt.

"You became a part of _them_?" He said as Izzy broke down and cried more.

"Y-Yes. T-they said they'll h-help me w-with my son. T-told me to go uncover f-for them, but once I m-met you t-that all c-changed. You s-showed t-true compassion for L-Luca unlike t-them. I t-told t-them I wanted o-out, b-but I was t-too deep in. T-they told m-me if I-I left they would k-k-kill Luca." She said bursting out into millions of tears. Julian was frozen in shock as Izzy cried. Downstairs Serenity was downstairs with Conner downstairs when she saw an annoying figure.

"Cassandra." She hissed as she walked over to her. "What are you doing here?" She said as Cassandra smirked.

"Enjoying the party." She said as Serenity snarled at her.

"Get out and take your little posse with you." Serenity said pointing to where Jared and Joseph were.

"Oh Serenity, don't be like that." Cassandra said laughing. "Is it that hard to be friends with our group?" She asked as Serenity glared at her.

"Yes." She said quickly as Cassandra smirked.

"Not really. Since you already are." Cassandra said as Serenity looked at her confused. "Oh! You didn't know? You're 'friend' Izzy is part of us." She said as Serenity's and Conner's mouth dropped. Serenity stormed away to grab everybody and look for Julian. Bolt was looking for Chrissy through the monster crowd outside. Chrissy was leaning against the fence waiting for Bolt when a true annoyance came at her.

"Well, well, well isn't it Christina Prower." Joseph said as Chrissy glared at him. She started to walk away when Joseph grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face him. "I don't think so Miss. Prower." He said with an evil smirk.

"Let go of me." She said ripping her wrist away from him.

"Oo…someone got tougher." He said as Chrissy started to walk off again. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back with her back to him. "But not tough enough." He whispered into her ear as she shuddered.

"Let go of me!" She yelled elbowing him in the stomach. Joseph's grips loosened a bit, but he pulled her back harder.

"Don't even try it!" He hissed as his hands started to glow purple. Chrissy started to feel a little weak and felt her knees give. "I see we have it my way." He said as his hands returned to normal. Chrissy was trying to regain her energy, but it was too difficult for her. Bolt finally made it through the crowd and saw Joseph throw Chrissy against the fence and kiss her. Bolt quickly charged him and tackled him off Chrissy. Chrissy fell forward and Bolt quickly caught her.

"Bolt." She said before she passed out in his arms. Bolt looked at her in fear, but then heard the voice of Joseph.

"She's a bitch anyways." Joseph said wiping the blood of his mouth. Bolt's body started shaking violently and his fur became darker as his icy blue quills started to became more crazed. His pupils turned completely black and a red aura came over him. Bolt quickly whirled around and glared at Joseph. In the blink of an eye Bolt was by Joseph punching him rapidly in the face. Joseph was knocked into the fence breaking it. His face was battered and bleeding intensively. Bolt's hands started to surge with electricity as he ran over to Joseph and grabbed him by his neck. He shocked him repeatedly and threw him in the wall of the house. People started to scream and started to panic. Flash and Hailey quickly ran out of the house to see Bolt walking towards the crumpled up Joseph. Flash charged Bolt knocking him to the side of the fence and Bolt quickly kicked him off.

"Bolt get your ass together!" Hailey asked standing in front of him.

"Get away from Hailey." Bolt said a deep threatening voice.

"No! Look at Chrissy! Look at Joseph! She's unconscious and needs you. Joseph is practically dead. You're making everything worse!" She yelled as Bolt glared at her.

"He tried to rape her." He growled as he blasted Hailey into the wall of the house knocking her out.

"That's it!" Flash said as he charged Bolt. "You need to calm the fuck down! Look at what you did to your own sister! You're being a fucking asshole! You're being worse then Joseph!" Flash yelled as white and black electrical energy surged between them.

"Bolt stop!" A weak voice called out as Bolt snapped his head towards where Chrissy was lying. "You're hurting everyone and scaring them. Look at Hailey." He said as Bolt turned his head turn his sister. "She's unconscious because of you. You need to stop." She said as Bolt's eyes returned their blue-green eyes. His fur returned to normal and he fell on his knees. He went over to Hailey and looked at his unconscious sister.

"I'm sorry." He said as he hugged his sister. "I'm supposed to protect you." He said as a tear fell down his cheek.

"I-It's alright." Hailey's weak voice came out. Bolt sighed as Hailey hugged him back. Renegade was getting a drink for Alana when someone put their hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Renegade." Cassandra whispered into his ear as he flinched away.

"What are you doing here?" He said glaring at her.

"You know a lot of people asked me that." She said with her usual smirk on her face.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He said his voice raising an octave.

"Can't I see my ex?" She asked innocently.

"No! Besides I broke up with you. I didn't want to see you anymore!" He said as he walked past her.

"Why do you need to be so harsh?" She asked as she walked behind him.

"Get the fuck away from me." He said as Cassandra rolled her eyes.

"I bet you're nicer to you're little girlfriend then me." She said as he stiffened. "That's right I know everything." She said tapping the side of her head.

"You stay away from me and her." He said as he pushed her out the door.

"I'll get my way soon enough." She said with a laugh. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed her brother's number. "Damien you and Jared drag Joseph's ass out here and get Will." She said into her phone when Allie came out.

"_What about Izzy?" _He asked as Cassandra looked back at the house.

"Forget her. We don't need her anymore." She simply said before hanging up. "You got that invention fixed?" She asked Allie as Will appeared.

"Of course. It was a piece of cake. All I needed was stronger steel and the need to know information." She said perfectly as Cassandra smirked.

"I always find it hilarious how you fake you're stupidity." She said as Allie laughed. Damien and Jared walked out with Joseph hanging on their arms.

"Where's Razor?" Will asked as Cassandra rolled her eyes.

"He always leaves and does his own thing. I wouldn't worry about him. Let's go." She said as they started to head towards her car. Izzy was still crying, but finally controlled herself enough to look at Julian.

"Please, say something." She said as Julian looked at her. Julian finally came back to reality to see Izzy's eyes red a puffy with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I'm going to do everything I can to get you out of this." He said wrapping his arms around her.

"I don't want you in this. It was my mistake. I don't want you to get hurt." She sobbed into his chest as she rubbed the back of her head.

"I'll be fine. I'm not going to let them get anywhere near you." He said as he let her cry on him. Suddenly the door swung open revealing Serenity, Conner, Alana, Renegade, Hydro, and Lauren. A loud yell came from all of them, but what was mostly heard was: "Bitch", "Liar", and "Backstabber". This made Izzy cry more and Julian to get more angry. He stood up standing in front of Izzy. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He yelled as everybody looked at him in shock including Izzy.

"Why are you even standing up for her?! _She_ broke up with _you_! _She _went behind our backs and went uncover for Cassandra's group of bastards! How?! How can you trust her again!?" Serenity said as Julian glared back at her.

"Because I love her!" He yelled as everybody gasped. "That's right! I, Julian the Hedgehog _former _player am in love with Isabella Sanders!" He said as Izzy looked at him with her mouth covered with her hands. "None of you know her more then I know. So you have no right to yell at her like you just did. You don't even know why she did it." Julian said as he turned to Izzy.

"Y-You love me?" She said as Julian took her hands in his.

"With all my heart." He said as Izzy looked at him with tear filled eyes. He bent down and kissed her softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled away and leaned his head on hers.

"I love you too. Now and forever." She said as the group behind them awed. "Aren't you guys mad at me?" Izzy said looking past Julian.

"Lauren explained the reason to us." Alana said as Lauren smiled brightly.

"So…I'm not banished?" Izzy asked as Lauren walked over to her.

"Of course not! We're going to do everything to help you." She said hugging her.

"Thanks." Izzy said as she hugged her back.

"Group hug!" Conner said as everybody joined the hug except Renegade.

"Get in here!" Julian said pulling him in.

_(A/N): Aw…the group is all together now. Does anyone have good names for Cassandra's group because I'm kind of tired of calling them that? Please and thank you. _


	31. Spring Break! Part 1: Bon Voyage

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): Woo! I'm…tired! Yeah, it's the truth. But I want to write. Anyways, on with the story!_

All the kids and friends were in the Hedgehog (Todd) mansion waiting for the parents supposed big news.

"What do you think it is?" Ginger asked leaning on Derek's shoulder and closing her bridal magazine.

"I betting it's something about Spring Break." Derek said resting his head on top of hers.

"True." She said as Derek smirked. The parents all walked out and all the kids looked up from the conversation they were.

"So, what's the big news?" Lazarus asked Static. He was the parent he felt the most comfortable with.

"Well, most of you know it has something to do with Spring Break." Amy began and Ginger smiled.

"What are the plans?" AJ jumped up excitedly.

"Well…" James said rubbing the back of his head.

"Uh-oh." Derek said as Ginger looked at him confused. "That's not a good sign." He whispered.

"We're all splitting up and going three different places." Shadow said as everybody jumped up.

"WHY!?" They all said as Shadow pushed Static up.

"We couldn't decide on a place and you guys can spend a week away from each other." Static said as they all groaned.

"Why are you all so sad? We're going to great places!" Rouge said as Brice lifted his head.

"Where and _who_ are we going with?" Brice said as Rouge rolled her eyes.

"Spark's, Static's, Shadow's, and Todd's families are going to Aspen." Cream said as Bolt, Flash, and Serenity groaned.

"What?!" Todd asked as they all looked at their boyfriend/girlfriend. "Oh. Get over it! You can talk to them and plus we'll all have webcams." Todd said as they crossed their arms. Tsunami and Julian were about to say something, but Static cut them off.

"Yes, Lazarus, Izzy, and Luca can go." Static said as they all smiled. "And the same goes for Kendan, Lorgo, Alana, and Renegade." Static said as Hailey and Pamilyn smiled. Renegade and Alana looked at them nervously.

"Well, we kind of had plans already." Alana said as Julian, Conner, Lauren, and Izzy whipped their heads at them.

"WHAT?!" They all said as Alana fiddled with her fingers.

"My brother is coming home from the war and I really want him to meet Renegade. We're going to be in New York." Alana said as Lauren and Izzy smiled in understanding.

"New York!? You guys better get me some good stuff then!" Julian said as Izzy rolled her eyes. Alana and Renegade just laughed a little.

"Anyways!" Midnight said getting all their attention again. "Elijah's, Jerry's, Sonic's, and Tails' families are going to the Bahamas!" She said as Tyler and Liecy cheered.

"And Silver's, Reese's, Knuckles', and James' families are going to London!" Rebecca said as Topaz's, Amber's, Ginger's, Sean's, Lauren's, Brice's, Onyx's, Ruby's, Derek's, Pamilyn's, and Lilac's mouth all dropped.

"L-London? Like London, England?!" Amber said jumping up.

"Yep!" Silver said proudly as Lauren widened her eyes.

"Cover your ears!" She yelled as everybody did.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Amber screamed as everybody flinched at the scream. "WE'RE GOING TO LONDON!!" She yelled before flopping back on AJ's lap.

"Whoa, you seem excited." Arielle said sarcastically as Blaze rolled her eyes.

"Well, pack your bags because…we leave tomorrow!" Todd said as everybody ran out to their cars.

"Go, go, go, GO!!" Nicole said as she got into Brice's truck. Serenity, Ebony, Shade, Bolt, Hailey, Hydro, Tsunami, and Flash were already speeding off to their houses.

"Bye Shade!" Suzy called out before running to her room. Juliana and Alex were fighting each other as they got on the stairs to see who goes first. "Come on Julie, I'll help you pick out your clothes." Suzy said picking up her baby sister and running to Juliana's room. Tyson and Alena looked up at their parents with wide eyes.

"They'll never understand it now." Silver sighed as Blaze picked up their son.

"I fine with that." Todd said spinning little Alena around.

"You have to let go one day." Spark said as Todd glared at him.

"Never!" Todd said as Julian ran through the door and up the stairs after dropping off Izzy.

"You need to learn a new word!" Julian called out as Jillian and Reese laughed. The next day everybody was at the airport and it was five in the morning.

"Why did you guys have to make the flight so early?" Roddy asked as Lilac slept on his shoulder.

"We have our reasons." Jerry said as Alchemy leaned against him.

"Flight 214 to Aspen, Colorado is now boarding." A woman's voice said.

"Well, it's time for us to go." Todd said picking up his carryon bag along with Alena's baby bag.

"I'll miss you." Amber said hugging AJ around his neck.

"I'll miss you more." AJ said as Amber rolled her eyes.

"Call me whenever you can." Serenity said holding Conner's hand.

"Every minute." Conner said kissing her hand.

"I don't want to go now." Ebony said hugging Andrew.

"Maybe I can stow away." He said as Ebony laughed.

"Can we speed this up?" Spark said impatiently as Winter slapped him on the arm.

"Let them say goodbye." She said as he sighed.

"Promise to miss me?" Bolt said as Chrissy rolled her eyes.

"Of course." She said as Bolt hugged her. Hydro and Lauren were having their own silent conversation as they hugged each other. Whatever Hydro said to Lauren must've been sweet because a tear fell down her cheek.

"Bye." Flash said hugging Ivy.

"Bye." Ivy said hugging him back.

"Bye." Flash said again hugging her tighter.

"Bye." She said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Miss you." He said.

"Miss you more." She said looking at him. All the couples kissed goodbye as the parents turned away. They all took off leaving and soon the other flights were called to leave. Everybody got on their designated plane and took off.

'_How long do you have until you land?' _Lauren thought towards Hydro. Hydro and Lauren worked on her long distance mind reading and only have it to read his mind and not anyone else's.

'_Half an hour? You?' _Hydro asked as Lauren sighed.

'_Nine and a half hours.' _She thought as Hydro laughed a little. _'Don't laugh!' _She thought as Hydro just shook his head.

'_You can still talk to me as long as you want.' _Hydro said as Lauren smiled to herself.

'_Won't you want to snowboard?' _She asked as Hydro shrugged his shoulders.

'_Sure, but I have all week to do that.' _Hydro said making Lauren smile.

'_Quit mind-talking with Hydro!' _Reese scolded as Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Why?" She asked out loud in front of her. Sean was sitting next to her asleep with his iPod in.

"You may be able to block my predictions about you, but you can't block my mind-reading." He said as Lauren leaned back in her seat with her arms crossed.

"I still don't see the big deal. Why don't you mind-talk with Mom?" She asked as Reese rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He said and Lauren smiled at her obvious victory.

'_Sorry, my Dad was talking to me.' _Lauren said to Hydro.

'_No problem. We're landing soon.' _He said as Lauren frowned.

'_I wish I could've come with you.' _She said as Hydro smiled.

'_Don't worry I'll make sure to get the webcam before anyone else.' _He said making Lauren smile.

'_Sigh, my Dad is making me go.' _Hydro thought as Lauren sighed.

'_I love you.' _She thought before he had to go.

'_Love you too. I'll try to talk to you as soon as possible.' _He thought making Lauren smile a bit. Sean woke up abruptly making Lauren jump a little.

"What's wrong with you?" Lauren asked as Sean looked at her worried.

"Uh…just a bad dream." He said leaning back into his seat.

"Are you sure?" Lauren asked looking at her older brother in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said putting his headphones back in his ears. _'I really hope that was just a dream and not a prediction.' _He thought to himself as he looked out the plane window. About an hour later he started to dose off again and fell asleep quickly only to be met with the nightmare again.

_Sean looked around and saw that he was chained against a wall with everybody in the group next to him. He looked and saw Ruby looking in front of her worried and Bolt on the other side of him glaring. He finally looked in front of him and gasped at what he saw. There were twelve large tubes all aligned_ _together with a green liquid in them. In each container was floating a parent of one of the kids in the group. He looked and saw Reese floating next to the container holding Luna. They both had breathing masks on their faces and were unconscious._

"_Mom? Dad?" He whispered to himself as he heard an evil cackle come from below him. He saw that the rivals of the group were standing and smirking. _

"_Prepare to die." Cassandra said as all of them became unchained and landed on the ground. Suddenly the tubes holding their parents started to drain and Sean could see a metal collar around their necks. Their eyes all popped open bright red and they ripped off their breathing masks. Before he could even blink Reese leapt at him. _

Sean woke up again to see it was night and everybody was sleeping. He checked the screen on the headrest in front of him to see how long of the flight they had left. Sean sighed as it said two hours. He decided no to fall asleep for a while afraid of the dream, more like nightmare, showing up again. He sighed as he sank into his seat and started messing around with the entertainment settings on the screen. Tyler and Conner were sitting next to each other on the plane to the Bahamas as Conner showed him some clips of him skating.

"Whoa! How did you get that, dude?" He asked as he watched himself through the camera grinding a rail as he balanced himself with one hand.

"Hey, I just film it. You're the one who performs the tricks." Conner said as Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Man, imagine the awesome footage you can get of the beaches and of course me surfing." He said polishing his knuckles against his shirt.

"Self-centered much?" Conner said with smirk as Tyler elbowed him. Andrew was twirling a drumstick in his hand as Roddy looked impatiently out the window.

"When are we going to get there?" He sighed as Andrew rolled his eyes and stopped twirling his drumstick.

"You really do get your Dad's impatience huh?" Andrew said as Roddy rolled his eyes. "Relax; we have like twelve minutes left." Andrew said as Roddy sat up excitedly.

"Sun and surf here I come!" He said pumping his fist up and down.

"You know it's not that different from California." Andrew said as Roddy rolled his eyes.

"I know it's better." He said as he looked outside the window the islands coming into view.

"Hey I can see the island." Conner said as Tyler sat up.

"Dad, please!" Tyler said turning around to face his Dad.

"God, Tyler do you want to give your Mom a heart attack?" Tails said motioning to the sleeping Cream.

"Dad, you and Mom know I'll be safe! For God sakes I can levitate!" Tyler said as Tails sighed.

"Fine, but bring Conner with you." Tails said as Tyler smiled.

"What?!" Conner said as Tyler pulled him to the end of the plane. "Why do I have to come?" Conner said as Tyler put on his Aviator sunglasses.

"To get awesome footage of course." Tyler said tossing a parachute at Conner.

"Fine." He sighed as he put his sunglasses on and parachute. "Let's go." Conner said as Tyler opened the plane door letting all the air blast past. Tyler grabbed a board that had no wheels and jumped out without a parachute as Conner followed with a parachute. "YOU'RE INSANE!" Conner yelled over the passing winds.

"DAMN RIGHT!" Tyler said as he got on his board. "BE SURE TO FILM THIS!" He yelled as Conner pulled out his camera. Tyler started to perform many spirals and flips as Conner filmed everything in different angles. Tyler started to head dive to the ground as he spun around. He lifted his head as he spread his arms and legs. He started to come towards Conner and he jumped off him doing many back flips.

"WE'RE ALMOST AT THE GROUND!" Conner yelled before pulling his ripcord still recording. Tyler went back to a head dive and focused on the ground under him. When he was about fifty feet away he flipped back up and used his power to come to a smooth and slow stop. Conner was floating down next to him with his camera in his hand watching what he just filmed. "Let's never do that again." He said as they continued to float down.

"Can't promise that." Tyler said with a smirk as Conner rolled his eyes. They eased on the ground and watched as their families' plane landed. "C'mon Spielberg. We have Spring Break to celebrate!" Tyler said attaching wheels to the board.

"You actually carry those?" Conner asked as he made the ground under him rise.

"Yes." He said as he skated off. Conner followed him floating on his rock towards the plane.

"Let Spring Break Begin!" Brice said as he stepped out of the airport doors.

"When we check into the hotel!" Knuckles said as Brice sighed.

"Why do you ruin my fun?" Brice said as Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"I only speak the truth." Knuckles said as Ruby and Onyx rolled their eyes.

"C'mon Brice!" Derek called out as he held Ginger's hand. Since it was cold in England everybody was wearing coats and gloves or scarves.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." Brice said as he jogged next to the couple.

"At least it's not raining." Silver said as drops started to fall.

"You had to jinx it." Reese said putting his hood on. They all piled into four different cabs and drove off to the hotel.

"Ah, I missed the snow." Hailey said falling into a giant pile of one.

"You have ice powers. You can make snow whenever you want." Lorgo said looking down at her. She rolled her eyes as she threw some snow at him.

"It's not the same as nature's snow." She said sitting up.

"C'mon you guys! We're getting on the ski lift!" Suzy called out holding Shade's hand. Shade fell forward when a snowball was thrown at him. Bolt and Flash laughed before running towards the ski lift at full speed.

"This is going to be one weird Spring Break." Lorgo said as Hailey laughed. Back home it was surprisingly dark and cloudy. Joseph was walking down the streets of downtown with his hood up on his head. He started walking down an ally. He stopped in the middle and pushed a brick back. Some bricks started to separate and a metal door was revealed. He entered a four digit code and scanned his hand. The door opened and he walked into a dimly lit hallway. When he reached a double-metal door they separated and he walked in. There was a large crescent-shaped, metal table with black chairs all occupied.

"Nice of you to join us." Cassandra said at the middle of the table. He took his seat next to her and next to Jared who was next to Will. Damien was on her other side with Allie and Razor.

"Whatever. What's this meeting about?" He said as Cassandra stood up.

"As you all know it's Spring Break and the little good-for-nothings went off into three separate locations going against our plans to follow them. They each went to London, Aspen, and The Bahamas." Cassandra said as a hologram of a world map showed up in front of them. It marked all three locations and zoomed into each of them showing all of the locations.

"You're going to split us up and make us go to each location." Razor said with complete bored look on his face.

"No. On the contrary we're all staying here." Cassandra said sitting on the table.

"What?" Jared said in confusion.

"Did I stutter? We're all going to stay here and do a little…project." She said twirling a metal ring around her finger with an evil smirk.

_(A/N): Yay! Spring Break Part 1! Sorry for it being so short. I didn't want to do anything major until part 2. _


	32. Spring Break! Part 2: Aspen!

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): I'm so happy right now! I got my interview scheduled for peer counseling! I'm not sure if you guys know what that is, but I'll just explain it to you. Its students who are there for other students to give advice and help them through tough times or problems they may have. I'm not officially in it, but I'm one step closer into being in it! I'm incredibly excited. Anyways, on with the story!_

"WOO HOO!" Bolt said jumping off the ski lift. Everybody who wasn't part of the family looked at him crazy. He was falling at least fifty feet.

"You weren't supposed to leave without me!" Shade said as he jumped off the ski lift.

"Wait up!" Flash said jumping off the ski lift.

"Pick up the speed!" Bolt yelled back at them.

"I would be beating you if you hadn't cheated!" Shade yelled as he got lower and hunched forward to pick up the speed.

"Cheating?! I resent that!" He said as Shade blew pass by him along with Flash. "Bastards." He said as Shade flipped him off.

"Hey!" Winter yelled down Bolt. "Play nice!" She yelled from her ski lift as Bolt rolled his eyes. Shade skidded to a stop in shock and Flash crashed into him along with Bolt knocking all three of them down.

"Took you long enough." Suzy said holding her snowboard. Hailey and Tsunami were with her.

"Hey babe." Lazarus said coming next to Tsunami and kissing her cheek. "Hey you guys made it!" Lazarus said.

"How the hell did you guys beat us?!" Flash said pushing Bolt off of him.

"Hey, we're as shocked as you." Tsunami said as Shade laid on the ground still in shock.

"Sweetie, are you ok?" Suzy asked bending next to Shade.

"Uh Huh." He mumbled through the snow.

"Get up!" Shadow said as he, Todd, Spark, and Static skidded to a stop by them. "So what if your girlfriends beat you? Suck it up!" Shadow said as Shade got up.

"What matters is if you can beat us." Todd said as Julian and AJ skidded next to them. Julian had Luca on his back and Izzy soon came down the hill with Serenity.

"It's on!" He said before he went back to texting Amber.

"Whoa there. I think I have a better idea." Spark said as everybody raised their eyebrow. "Father and son teams." Spark said as Bolt high fived.

"No fair! Both my sons are lovesick!" Todd complained as Julian rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry I'll race." Julian said as he lifted Luca on to his shoulders from his back.

"And win!" Luca cheered as Todd high-fived him.

"Let's get on the hill." Static said as they all got up the ski lift. Once they all made it to the hill they met up with everybody else.

"Please tell me this isn't another race." Amy said shaking her head.

"Hell yeah it is!" Todd said pumping his face in the air. "Father Son teams!" He yelled.

"Hmm…I think we should make this a little more interesting." Jillian said as everybody looked at her.

"What do you have in my mind?" Midnight said.

"After this race we have a Mother Daughter race and the winners of the two races race against each other." She said as all the girls smiled.

"Fuck yeah!" Midnight said as Izzy covered Luca's ears. "Oops, sorry." She said as Izzy rolled her eyes.

"Let's get it on!" Todd said grabbing his board.

"Which one of you want to race?" Static said as he looked between Hydro and Flash.

"Let Flash do it." Hydro said not really paying attention.

"Mind talking with Lauren." Flash whispered to his father. Spark and Bolt were on the far left with Static and Flash next to them and Todd and Julian next to them with Shadow and Shade finishing up the line up.

"On your marks…" Amy said standing the middle as everybody bent there knees. "Get set…" She said as they crouched down lower. "GO!" She said as they slid down the snowy hill.

"See ya suckers!" Shade said as Shadow and he pulled in the lead. Spark and Bolt gritted their teeth as they tried to pick up the speed. A ramp was coming up and Shade and Shadow flipped off it and landed smoothly on the snow. Spark and Bolt grabbed each other's arms and became a spinning ball and landed on the snow right behind Shadow and Shade.

"HI!" Todd said as he and Julian spun and landed in front of Shadow and Shade.

"And goodbye." Julian said as they glided down the hill. Shadow and Spark glared at them as they picked up the speed.

"Shit!" Bolt said as trees started to make their way. They quickly swerved in out and out of the trees.

"Incoming!" Todd said as Julian and him jumped off a giant cliff.

"Didn't expect that." Shadow said as he and Shade jumped off of it.

"God I love this race!" Spark said as he jumped off the cliff. They all landed snow flying off of their boards as they continued to shred down the hill.

"Looks we're going to win boys." Julian said as Spark and Shadow snarled.

"Think again." Static said as he and Flash came out of the sides where all the trees were.

"What the fuck!?" Bolt said as they glided through the finish line.

"Winners!" Flash said as he got off his board.

"How did you beat us?" Shadow said as he came up to Static.

"The trees make an excellent camouflage. Plus, we don't have to go through all the ramps and the giant cliff." Static said as Shadow, Todd, and Spark huffed.

"That was so unfair!" Shade said as Flash shrugged his shoulders.

"Tell me the rules again?" Flash said as Bolt groaned. "My point exactly." He said as they all walked over to the ski lift.

"Who won?" Jillian asked as they all came up.

"Flash and Static." Julian mumbled as Midnight, Hydro, and Tsunami cheered.

"Team Strom is in he lead!" Tsunami said as Hailey grabbed her board.

"Not for long." She said as Tsunami glared at her.

"Which one is going to race?" Amy asked looking at her two daughters.

"Me!" Serenity and Ebony both said. They glared at each other and started to argue over who was going to race. Suddenly Serenity's phone rang and she quickly answered it.

"Hello?" She asked. She smiled brightly when the person responded. "Hi Conner!" She said as Ebony smiled.

"I'm racing then!" Ebony said grabbing her board.

"On your marks!" Juliana yelled as Todd held her on her shoulders. Hailey and Winter glared at Tsunami and Midnight as Suzy and Jillian got ready next to Ebony and Amy. "Get set!" She yelled as they all got ready. "GO!" She yelled as they all glided down the hill.

"This has to be the hottest thing ever!" Todd said as he watched Jillian swerve down the hill.

"I know." Shade said as Todd looked at him.

"Excuse me?" He said as Shade began to get nervous.

"Uh…uh…you know…I'll shut up." He said as Todd smiled. Midnight and Tsunami were currently in the lead with Winter and Hailey on their tails.

"Really should pay attention." Ebony said as she and Amy went around them barely even trying.

"I agree." Suzy said as she and Jillian jumped over them.

"That's it!" Winter said as she lifted snow up and chucked at everybody else. "See ya!" She said as she past everybody who was buried in the snow.

"Oh! That's how it's going to be." Amy said as she got up pulling Ebony with her. "Got your chaos emerald?" She asked as Ebony pulled out the pink chaos emerald.

"Always." She said as Amy smirked. "Chaos Control!" She yelled as she and Amy disappeared.

"God this is so unfair!" Jillian said as Suzy helped her up.

"Let's go!" Suzy said as she and Jillian continued to pursuit. Midnight and Tsunami suddenly made all the snow into water.

"Whoa!" Ebony said as she fell into the water.

"Nice try!" Winter yelled as Midnight and Tsunami passed them. She turned the water back into snow.

"Thanks!" Ebony said as she and Amy chaos controlled again next to Midnight and Tsunami.

"What the-"Tsunami said but was cut off when Ebony hit her with her hammer as Amy hit Midnight. They landed in a giant pile of snow and glared as Winter and Hailey laughed.

"Hey Ebony!" Suzy said as she and Jillian pulled up next to her and Amy.

"How did you get here?" Amy asked as Jillian smirked.

"Cheaters never win!" She said as she and Suzy passed the finish line.

"Damn it!" Midnight said as she pulled in last with Tsunami.

"We won!" Suzy sang as Hailey glared at her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah let's just get back." Ebony said as they headed for the ski lift.

"Who won?" Spark asked as they headed back.

"We did!" Suzy sang jumping off the ski lift.

"That's great!" Shade said hugging her as Ebony and Amy glared at her. "I mean…you know…it's whatever." Shade said as Suzy laughed.

"Ok let's see who the ultimate snowboarders are!" Flash said as he grabbed his snowboard.

"It'll be us!" Suzy said as she prepared herself.

"Get set…" Alex said not really as excited for the big race. "Go." He said as they took off. He went over to where AJ was waiting for his Mom to get through with this race.

"Bye boys!" Jillian said as she and Suzy passed Flash and Static.

"Not so fast!" Flash said as he grabbed Suzy's wrist pulling himself forward as she was pulled back.

"Don't even try!" Suzy said swinging him behind her making him crash into Static. "Ha!" She said as they rushed to get back up.

"Cheater!" He called out as Suzy stuck out her tongue. Suzy spun around as she held her board as Jillian flipped both landing at the same time.

"Stupid ramp." Static said as he landed without doing a trick. Flash stopped in front of it and grabbed on the edges. He pulled himself back and forth finally letting go sending him farther then all three of them. "Woo! Way to go Flash!" Static said as Jillian and Suzy glared.

"You need to catch up Dad!" Flash called out as Static launched himself with the help of his speed.

"Peace suckers!" Static said as he bypassed the girls. Jillian glared at him as Suzy grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?" Jillian asked as Suzy pulled her to the side.

"Just watch." Suzy said as electricity surged through the snow where they use to be.

"Bastards." Jillian said as Suzy pulled her back on the course.

"We're going to win this." Flash sang as they approached the finish line.

"Think again!" Suzy said grabbing his arm and swinging him against a tree as Jillian grabbed Static and threw him against Flash. "And…" Suzy said as she crossed the finish line with Jillian.

"We win!" Jillian said as Flash and Static fell in the snow.

"YEAH!" Todd said gliding down the snow holding Alena.

"We won!" Luca yelled as Julian laughed.

"Whatever." Static mumbled through the snow.

"Who wants to get hot chocolate?" Jillian asked as everybody nodded.

"Sure…now she's nice." Flash said as he got up from the snow. Alex threw a snowball at Flash's head.

"Nicer then you!" He said as he ran over to her. AJ laughed as he stood next to Flash.

"He has a point." AJ said Flash glared at him.

"I officially hate your family." Flash said as AJ rolled his eyes.

"Mommy! Mommy! I want to build a snowman!" Luca said as Izzy smiled. Luca was able to speak clear sentences now from the help of Alana.

"C'mon let's go!" Julian said grabbing the little hedgehog and running through the snow.

"I can build a better snowman!" Todd said as Izzy crossed her arms.

"I'm not going to make this a competition." She said as Todd crossed his arm.

"Fine!" He said as he ran off towards Spark. "Hey Spark I bet I can build a better snowman then you!" He yelled.

"You're on!" She heard Spark yelled as she rolled her eyes.

"Stop! I surrender!" She heard Julian yell. She ran over to see him being bombarded by snow. "Ah! My back! I'm down! Tell your Mom I love her!" He yelled as he fell into the snow faking his death.

"Mommy! Julian said he loved you!" Luca said as Julian opened one eye to see Izzy looking down at him.

"_Loves _her." Julian mumbled as Izzy laughed a little.

"Oh! I mean loves you!" Luca created as Izzy picked him up.

"I bet he does." Izzy said as she saw Julian smile a little bit. "You want some hot chocolate pumpkin?" Izzy asked as Luca clapped his hands and cheered. "Follow Auntie Jillian ok?" She said as he ran off. "Aren't you going to want some?" Izzy asked as she bent over Julian.

"Yes." He said sitting up. "With marshmallows!" He said as he pulled her towards the cabin.

"You are such a kid sometimes!" She said as he laughed.

"Na uh! Mine is better!" Todd yelled as he pointed to his snowman.

"You see where I get it from?" Julian said as Izzy laughed. At night everybody was in the cabin begging Flash to play a song.

"Please!" Midnight begged her son as he shook his head.

"No way I sang like twenty times already." He said as Static threw him his guitar.

"Just play a song!" He said as Flash cringed.

"Fine." He mumbled as he played a few strings. Everybody started to sway to the song as he continued to play.

_I know a girl  
She puts the color inside of my world  
but she's just like a maze  
Where all of the walls are continually changed_

_And I've done all I can  
To stand on her steps with my heart in my hand  
Now I'm starting to see  
Maybe it's got nothing to do with me_

Midnight leaned against Static as she watched her son play. Flash continued to play the guitar as he sang.

_Fathers, be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers, be good to your daughters too_

_Ooh, you see that skin?  
It's the same she's been standing in  
Since the day she saw him walking away  
Now she's left  
cleaning up the mess he made_

_So fathers, be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers, be good to your daughters too_

He suddenly stopped singing and threw his guitar to the side.

"No way! You're not getting the webcam before me!" He said tackling Hydro to the ground.

"Back off! I was here first!" Hydro said as they wrestled on the floor.

"That's was so unfair! You got it while I was singing!" Flash said as he pushed Hydro down.

"Hey Andrew!" Ebony said as Hydro and Flash stopped and looked up to see her on the webcam.

"Aww!" They said collapsing on the ground.

"_Hey Babe, how's the snow?" _Andrew said from the hotel they were in.

"Awesome. How are you liking the beach?" Ebony said as Andrew smiled.

"_Pretty cool except Roddy always pushes me off my board!" _He said as Roddy got into shot.

"_It's not my fault your boyfriend has lame balance." _He said as Andrew rolled his eyes. Hydro went into the shot to see his friends.

"Hey guys what's up?" Hydro said as the guys waved at him.

"_Nothing much. Heard you don't board much there?" _Roddy said as Hydro shrugged his shoulders.

"Just wait. I'll show you!" Hydro said as Ebony pushed him away.

"I want to talk to my boyfriend thank you very much." She said as Shadow shook his head. "Be sure not to get hurt there." Ebony said as Andrew rolled his eyes.

"_I'm fine." _Andrew said as Roddy laughed.

"I could down it down before you!" Static said to Shadow who rolled his eyes. They started to chug there hot chocolate as Ebony rolled her eyes.

"Are your Dads being competitive there too?" Ebony asked as Andrew laughed.

"_Oh…yes they are! You should've seen my Dad's and Uncle's volleyball match. It was pretty intense." _Andrew said as he showed the pictures.

"Is he really smearing his face in the sand!?" Ebony said as she looked at a picture of Elijah pushing Jerry in the sand.

"_Yeah…that was pretty funny." _Andrew said as Hydro tapped his foot impatiently next to her.

"I have to go Hydro being way too impatient." Ebony said as Andrew laughed. "Miss you!" She said as he smiled.

"Miss you more." He said before signing off.

"You are so sappy." Roddy said as Andrew rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah let's see what happens when you talk to Lilac." Andrew said as he blushed. "Exactly!" Andrew said as Roddy got on the computer. "It's going to be like six AM there." Andrew said as Roddy sighed.

"I guess I'll talk to her in the morning." Roddy said as he jumped on his bed.

"You're Dad says we're going to have a beach volleyball tournament tomorrow." Andrew said as Roddy groaned.

"God, I'm going to hate this." Roddy said as Andrew laughed.

"C'mon Conner. Get Nicole and Liecy!" Tyler said from the lobby.

"We're coming." Nicole said coming down in a silver strapless dress that came above her knees and ruffled a bit. Liecy was in a magenta halter dress that was fitted around the bust and had a space in the middle.

"Well don't you girls look nice?" Tyler said as they laughed.

"Are we going to the club or not?" Liecy said as Tyler nodded. Him and Conner were wearing dress shirts and nice jeans.

"Aren't you going to take off your beanie?" Nicole asked as Tyler put his arm around Liecy.

"Nope." He said as Liecy fixed it for him.

"C'mon let's go." Conner said as they left the hotel.

(A/N): Woo! I'm on Spring Break but I'm not doing anything special. The Bahamas are coming up! Anyways, the song Flash sang was _"Daughters" _by John Mayer


	33. Spring Break! Part 3: The Bahamas!

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters._

_(A/N): Home. Alone. Not as fun as everybody says. It's not my first time, but it's sure as hell boring when there's no one to talk too. _

"Club Eclipse." Conner said reading off the name of the club. "It's packed as hell!" Conner said as Nicole rolled her eyes.

"What did you expect?" Nicole said as Conner shrugged his shoulders. "Hopefully our parents won't catch us." Nicole said as they walked into the club.

"Hey, our parents were cool with it." Liecy said as Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Whatever let's dance." Tyler said pulling her to the dancing crowd.

"May I have this dance?" Conner asked bowing to Nicole.

"Sure, but don't try anything!" She warned as Conner rolled his eyes.

"Ew, we're cousins!" He said as she rolled her eyes.

"What's going on?" A light brown hedgehog with short black quills and hazel eyes. She was wearing a metallic strapless gold dress with matching heels. "It's your girl Rihanna!" She said as everybody in the club cheered.

"I can't believe we came when Rihanna's here!" A girl next to Liecy said.

"Who's Rihanna?" Liecy asked Tyler as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm going to perform my latest single for you guys." She said as everybody cheered. Soon the beat to, _"Rehab" _started to play as she sang.

"It's not that bad." Liecy said as she wrapped her arms around Tyler. They continued to dance as Nicole and Conner stayed a good distance from each other.

"Let's get down clubbing." Sonic said as he walked in with Rebecca by his side.

"Calm down Sonic. It's not that big." Elijah said from behind him. Conner and Nicole ducked down as they started to crawl on the floor.

"We have to find Tyler and Liecy and get out of here." Nicole whispered to Conner as they continued to crawl along the floor.

"Why did we even come here?" Tails asked holding Cream's hand.

"Because we haven't been in club for years!" Jerry said as Alchemy laughed a little. "It's good to get out for a bit." Jerry said as they walked out on the dance floor.

"Oh shit! My Dad is coming this way!" Conner said as he and Nicole crawled faster. They found Tyler and Conner tugged on his pant leg.

"Why are you guys on the floor?" Liecy asked as Nicole pulled her down.

"All our parents are here!" Nicole said as Liecy's mouth dropped and Tyler slapped his hand over his eyes. "C'mon we have to get out of here!" Nicole said as she turned around to crawl.

"Ow!" Jerry said as he tripped over Conner and landed on Liecy. "What are you guys doing here!?" Jerry said as Tails and Elijah came over with Cream, Alchemy, and Arielle.

"Uh…" Liecy said as Jerry got up.

"See all my kids are behaved. It's all your kids doing this." Sonic said as Elijah and Tails glared at him.

"We're going back to the hotel." Elijah said as Nicole stood up.

"But Dad." Nicole said as Elijah raised his hand up.

"No buts." He said as Arielle shook her head.

"But guys! I want to stay!" Sonic said as Tails rolled his eyes.

"We're going back!" Tails said as Sonic sighed along with the kids.

"I don't see why I have to go. My kids didn't do anything wrong." Sonic muttered as he crossed his arms and left the club.

"Hey Dad!" Chrissy said as she saw him enter the lobby.

"Not now you're brother is deep trouble." Tails said as she and Ivy exchanged glances.

"What did you do now?" Chrissy said as Tyler slumped into the hotel.

"Went to a club." Tyler said as Chrissy laughed,

"I could've told you they were going to be there. Mom told me at the beach." Chrissy said as Tyler glared at her.

"Dad, why are you so mad?" Ivy asked as Sonic walked in.

"He didn't want to leave the club." Rebecca said as Ivy laughed a little.

"Dad, you could always go tomorrow." Ivy said as Sonic sighed.

"Yeah, yeah." He said as they all go into the elevator. Everybody headed over to the beach as soon as morning broke out. Tyler, Liecy, Conner, and Nicole all had to serve their parents for the whole day. No matter what the task they had to do it.

"Volleyball game!" Sonic called out as everybody who wanted to play came. On one team it was Rebecca, Ivy, Roddy, Tails, and Conner. On the other were Sonic, Andrew, Liecy, Cream, and Tyler. Jerry and Elijah headed over towards them, but Sonic quickly stopped them. "Oh no! After yesterday's game you two are definitely are not playing." Sonic said as Liecy, Conner, and Andrew laughed.

"It's a boring game anyways!" Jerry said immaturely as Conner and Liecy laughed. His phone started to ring and he answered it. "Hey Knuckles, how's London?" He said into his phone.

"You're going down." Rebecca said as Sonic came up to the net.

"You're going _way _down!" He said as Liecy stepped up.

"It's on!" Liecy said as Ivy glared at her.

"In Hong Kong!" She said back.

"It's going to be 24 hours long!" Andrew said.

"I'm bringing my friend Bo Wong!" Cream said as Jerry pulled the phone away from his ear.

"_GOD! EIGHTTEEN YEARS LATER AND YOU STILL DO THIS!? JUST PLAY THE FUCKING GAME!!!" _Knuckles yelled through the phone making everybody start playing.

"That's Knuckles for ya." Arielle said next to her daughter.

"No spiking!" Cream yelled as Tails sighed.

"That's no fun!" Roddy said as Sonic talked to Cream.

"Fine spike!" She said with a devious smirk. Roddy served the ball and Cream jumped up and spiked it down at Tails. She smiled at him as she strutted off working to full effects of her hips.

"Tails are you going to continue to drool or hand of the ball?" Sonic asked as he threw the ball at Sonic and grabbed Cream running off somewhere else.

"I'm officially scared for life." Tyler said as he and Chrissy shuddered.

"What? They didn't do anything." Conner said as Tyler glared at him.

"They didn't leave anything to the imagination." Chrissy said as Sonic sighed.

"Are we going to continue to talk about Tails' and Cream's sex life-"Another shudder from the Prower kids"-Or are we going to play?" Sonic said as everybody nodded.

"Service!" Sonic yelled as he served the ball. Rebecca bumped it over the net as Liecy dove for the ball and Andrew spiked down on the other side. "2-0." Sonic said as Rebecca glared at him. The game continued on with Rebecca's team creaming Sonic's. Sonic walked away in defeat as Rebecca danced over next to him.

"2-34." She said kissing him on the cheek. Sonic couldn't help but smile a little but he still crossed his arms.

"What are you doing?" Roddy asked his sister as he sat next to her.

"Building a sandcastle. What does it look like?" Ivy said as she patted the sides of her castle.

"Psht! You think that's a castle?" He said pointing to the castle.

"You think you can do better?" Ivy said putting her hands on her hips.

"I _know _I can do better." Roddy said glaring back at her.

"Whoa there children." Sonic said stepping between his children. "You can both build nice sandcastles." Sonic said putting his hand on each of their shoulders.

"But they're nothing compared to my kids'." Jerry said as Sonic whipped his head towards him.

"Excuse me?" Sonic said standing up and facing Jerry.

"You heard me Hedgehog. My kids can build a better sandcastle then yours." Jerry said crossing his arms.

"Want to put your money where your mouth is Mondair?" Sonic said crossing his arms.

"Oh God!" Conner said as Liecy sighed.

"They're really going to do this?" Ivy said next to Liecy.

"Who cares who builds the better sandcastle?" Liecy said as Conner nodded.

"Even though we clearly are the ones." Roddy said as Liecy and Conner snapped their heads towards him.

"What'd you say?" Conner said as Ivy turned towards them.

"You heard him. We obviously build a better sandcastle then you." Ivy said as they all stood up.

"Oh really?" Liecy said putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes, really!" Roddy said crossing his arms.

"God, it's sad to think I'm related to them." Elijah said as Tails stood next to him.

"I feel your pain." Tails said as everybody lined up with bucket and shovels in hand. "They're seriously doing this!?" Tails said as Elijah sighed.

"On your marks…" Alchemy said standing in her salmon colored bikini. "Get set…" She said raising her arms. "Go!" She said as the kids took off running.

"Go Ivy! Go Roddy!" Sonic said standing on his beach chair.

"Get the sand Liecy! Get water Conner!" Jerry yelled as everybody rushed around the beach.

"Start scooping out sand forming the rocks." Ivy said to Roddy who nodded. Two hours of screaming and sloshing, wet sand both castles were finished.

"Ok Tails judge them." Sonic said as Tails sighed and walked to each pair of children.

"Ta Da!" Ivy said as she and Roddy stepped to the side to reveal their castle. It looked like a fairytale castle with trees, rocks, a moat, even a giant entrance with a cage door. Everything had such detail it was amazing to think they only took two hours.

"That's going to be hard to top. Let's see your guys' castle." Tails said walking over to Conner and Liecy who stepped to the side. It looked like a mythical castle from movies like _"The Little Mermaid" _or _"The Chronicles of Narnia" _(either one).

"We have clear winner!" Tails said as Liecy and Conner high-fived each other.

"I can never win!" Sonic said as Rebecca consoled him.

"What now?!" Jerry said as Sonic glared at him.

"Shut up before I kill you." Sonic said as Jerry laughed.

"No need to be a sore loser." Jerry said as Sonic rolled his eyes.

"You're the one to talk." Elijah said as Jerry acted offended.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jerry said crossing his arms as Elijah scoffed.

"Please, whenever we surf and you lose – which is all the time – you have the world's biggest bitch fit." Elijah said as Jerry glared at him.

"Whatever. Oh and Sonic you owe my fifty dollars!" Jerry called out as Sonic groaned.

"Let's just head back to the hotel before you guys end up killing each other." Arielle said as everybody started packing up their stuff.

"Can we please go?" Nicole said on her knees in front of her father. Everybody was back in the hotel.

"Are you serious!? Hell no!" Elijah said putting his stuff in his room.

"But Dad!" Nicole whined as Elijah crossed his arms. "Everybody in London is going to a club." Nicole said slapping her hands against her thighs.

"Really now?" Elijah said raising his eyebrow.

"Yes Dad. Please?" She said putting her hands in a begging motion and pleading with her eyes.

"No." He said as Nicole groaned.

"Mom!" Nicole said as Arielle sighed.

"Elijah just let them go. We went last night. Nothing was bad." Arielle said resting her hand on his shoulder. "Just let them go. Please?" Arielle said whispering his ear. Elijah stiffened as she ran her hand up and down his arm.

"Fine." He mumbled as Nicole cheered.

"Mom you're the best!" Nicole said hugging Arielle.

"The art of seduction comes in handy." Arielle said as she walked back into her room. Nicole shuddered as she walked back to her room.

"We can go!" Nicole sang busting into her room.

"That's great! I just got off the webcam with Flash if you want to talk to Brice." Ivy said as Nicole went to the desk. She requested the conference and soon enough the white hybrid appeared.

"_Hey Babe." _Brice said through the webcam.

"Well aren't you lookin' sharp?" Nicole said resting her chin on the back of her hand. Brice looked down at his dark gray dress shirt and smiled.

"_We're going to a club here." _Brice said as Nicole rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I heard. I managed to convince my parents to let me go here." Nicole said smiling.

"_You're not going to dance with other guys are you?" _Brice asked a little worried as Nicole smirked.

"As long as you dance with other girls." Nicole said as Brice rolled his eyes.

"_You know I won't do anything like that." _Brice said as Nicole laughed.

"_I'M NOT WEARING THAT AMBER!" _Ruby's voice could be heard as Nicole raised an eyebrow.

"_The walls a pretty thin here." _Brice said with a nervous chuckle.

"I'm sure that's interesting at night." Nicole said with a laugh.

"C'mon Nicole we have to get ready." Liecy called from the door.

"I have to go." Nicole said as Brice gave a sad smile.

"_I'll call you as soon as possible." _Brice said as Nicole smiled and blew him a kiss.

"No Amber! I'm not wearing it!" Ruby said sitting on her bed with her arms crossed.

"Please Ruby!" She begged getting on her knees.

"Fine!" Ruby said grabbing the dress. "But if I can't bend down without flashing my ass it's going in the trash." She said as she slammed the bathroom door.

"Touchy much?" Amber said as Topaz laughed a little.

"I'm not wearing this!" Ruby said coming out in a low cut dress with purple straps and a black flared skirt. It was 3-4 inches past her butt and she didn't approve.

"Bend down." Amber said as Ruby bent down. "I see no ass so no problem!" Amber said as Ruby grumbled.

"Sean's not going to like this." Ruby said slipping on a pair of strappy black heels.

"He's going to love it." Amber said walking out of their hotel room. She walked over to Sean's door and knocked repeatedly. Sean opened the door and glared at Amber, but his eyes soon bugged out when he saw Ruby.

"No way! She's not going to the club like that." Sean said stepping to face Amber.

"Why not? You're going to be with her the whole night! No one is going to mess with her!" Amber said putting her hands on her hips.

"I rather not take the chance." Sean said crossing his arms.

"She's going like this and you can't tell her not too." Amber said glaring up at him.

"Would you guys stop talking like I'm not here?" Ruby said as Sean and Amber ignored her.

"What did you do? Blackmail her to wear that!" Sean said as Amber glared at him more.

"I didn't blackmail her! She wore it with free will!" Amber said as Sean glared at her. "I'm sure Knuckles and Brice would just love to hear about you're _late night activities_." She said with a smirk as Sean and Ruby blushed bright red.

"That's blackmail!" Sean said as Amber smirked.

"Damn right it is! Now Ruby is going to wear this lovely dress and you're going to like it!" Amber said as Sean glared at her.

"No." He said as she raised an eyebrow challenging him.

"Oh Knuckles!" Amber called out as Ruby ran to Sean.

"Just let me go Sean! This wouldn't be as bad as my Dad finding out what we do exactly!" Ruby said in a rush as Sean panicked a little bit.

"Fine." He grumbled as Ruby sighed in relief.

"Did you call me Amber?" Knuckles asked appearing out of nowhere.

"Yeah, but it's not a problem anymore." Amber said smirking at Ruby and Sean.

"WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!" Knuckles yelled making everybody come out and see what was going on.

"Hey I saw that dress before." Rouge said smiling as Knuckles glared at Ruby.

"Amber made me wear it!" Ruby quickly said as Knuckles looked over to Amber.

"Knuckles calm down. I think Ruby looks very nice." Rouge said putting herself in front of Knuckles.

"But-"Rouge quickly cut him off.

"Besides Brice, Onyx, Sean, and all the other guys will be there with her. I doubt anything will happen." Rouge said as Knuckles grumbled crossing his arms.

"Whatever." He said walking back to his room with Rouge.

"I think we should just start heading for the club." Onyx said as Topaz nodded.

"WOO! Clubbing in London!" Pamilyn said as Derek rolled his eyes.

_(A/N): Ok, I'm going to admit it. It was a pretty boring chapter. I'm not going to hate any of you if you agree because it is. _


	34. Spring Break! Part 4: London!

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters._

_(A/N): I'M BAAAACCCCKKKK! From my long writing vacation! And boy does it feel good to be back! Anyways, on with the story!_

"_Swagga Like Us" _by T.I. was playing when everybody arrived at the club.

"Ah, shit! This is my jam!" Brice said as Derek shook his head.

"Don't ever say that again." Ginger said as Onyx laughed. Brice huffed and went off to dance with Lauren.

"You know I kind of do like that dress." Sean said as Ruby turned towards him.

"Really?" She said blushing and looking down.

"Oh yeah." He said spinning her over to him and heading towards the dance floor. Derek and Ginger were walking over to a booth when someone bumped Ginger making her fall on the ground.

"Hey watch it dumbass!" Derek said as the guy turned around. It was a white wolf with gray around his crystal blue eyes.

"What'd you say?" He said pushing Derek back.

"You heard me!" Derek said glaring right in his eyes.

"Derek. Please don't." Ginger said as Derek and the wolf continued to glare at each other. The wolf finally scoffed as he looked at Derek.

"Waste of my time." He muttered as he walked away. Derek turned around and walked over to a booth with Ginger.

"Hey good lookin'." A orange fox said with a short and clingy red dress. She had a heavy British accent, but not as heavy as her make-up.

"Uh…" Derek said looking away in disgust.

"C'mon Derek." Ginger said grabbing his hand and pulling him away.

"What are you his mother?" The fox said as Ginger stopped with her back towards the fox. "That would explain the crows-feet and muffin-top." The fox sneered as Ginger turned around and stomped over to her.

"I'm not one for violence. I'm not going to sink to your level because that's exactly what you want." She said as the fox rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Hey," She said looking past her and towards Derek. "When she's done paying you, come find me." She said as Ginger fumed.

"That's it!" She said punching the fox square in the jaw knocking her onto the floor.

"You did not just do that." The fox said rubbing her jaw.

"You bet your skank ass I did." Ginger said as Derek watched in total shock.

"You're going down." The fox said standing up.

"Bring it Bitch!" Ginger said as they charged each other. They clawed at each other punching and grabbing hair when they could. Ginger lifted her leg and kicked her in the stomach slamming her against the wall. The girl tackled her on the ground as Ginger flipped them over and started to punch her in the face.

"YOU GET HER GINGER!" Lauren yelled as she arrived at the fight.

"Wow," Sean said as he watched the fight continue. Ginger had enough of this bitch fighting and blasted her off with water. The fox spluttered as she flipped her soaked hair out of her eyes.

"Don't mess with me!" Ginger said as she walked over to Derek. Derek quickly grabbed her hand and started to run out of the club.

"Hotel. Room. NOW!" Derek said as Ginger rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Aye, we better go!" Kendan yelled over the music to Onyx. Onyx nodded and got everybody and left the club.

"We should go tomorrow!" Pamilyn said as Lilac rolled her eyes.

"We're leaving tomorrow." Lilac said as Pamilyn huffed. "Don't worry we still have the sights to see tomorrow." Lilac said as Pamilyn shrugged her shoulders. Lauren returned to her room with Topaz and got on her computer.

_Alana Delgado has invited you to webcam chat_

It said on her computer and Lauren smiled happily as she accepted the invitation. Suddenly Alana's face appeared and Lauren smiled.

"Alana!" Lauren said as Alana laughed.

"_Hey Lauren! How's London?"_ Alana said as Lauren leaned back in her chair.

"Amazing! I just wish the weather would be better." Lauren said as she turned the camera towards the window to show Alana the pouring rain. Alana laughed as Lauren turned the camera back to her. "How's the 'Big Apple'?" Lauren asked.

"_Pretty cool. We saw 'The Lion King' today." _Alana said when a booming voice came from the background.

"_And it was hella awesome!" _The voice said as Lauren raised her eyebrow.

"Please tell me that isn't Renegade." Lauren said as Alana laughed.

"_Nah, that's my brother, Elliot." _Alana said when a slight darker blue hedgehog appeared on the screen. He had big muscles and a lot of quills that were out of place with navy blue eyes.

"_Hey! Alana told me about you! Uh…Lauren!" _Elliot said as Lauren nodded.

"_Where's Renegade?" _Alana asked as she looked behind Elliot.

"_Oh! He felt a little…_sick_." _Elliot said as Alana glared at Elliot her eyes turning red and then deep blue. Elliot started sobbing and threw himself at Alana. _"Please baby sister! Please forgive me for being rude to Renegade!" _He said as Alana smirked.

"It's good to see you're learning something from me." Lauren said as Alana rolled her eyes returning to their icy blue color. Renegade came into the room gasping for air. "Whoa, what happened?" Lauren said as Alana turned around.

"Gasp_…Hi-…_Gasp_…H-him."_ Renegade said pointing to Elliot who smiled sheepishly when Alana glared at him.

"Well, I would hate to ruin this lovely family moment, but its 1:14am here and I have an eleven hour flight tomorrow." Lauren said as Renegade collapsed on the bed.

"_Bye Lauren!" _Alana said as Lauren waved back at her. She turned off the computer and went to bed.

"_There's no place like London." _James sang as they left the hotel.

"Don't go 'Sweeney Todd' on us now." Silver said as James rolled his eyes.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" Knuckles said stretching his arms in the air.

"Well, we have six hours until our flight and we still have yet to see London Bridge and Big Ben. And some have been saying they wanted to stop by a pub." Luna said looking over to Knuckles and Silver who were whistling innocently.

"Hello! What are we supposed to do when you're guys are at the pub?" Amber said as Blaze rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure they have a coffee shop somewhere near it." Blaze said as Amber nodded.

"_London bridges falling down, falling down, falling down. London bridges falling down-_"Knuckles cut off James.

"Shut up. What's with you singing?" Knuckles said as James shrugged his shoulders.

"I really hate my Dad." Derek said covering his eyes as Brice sighed.

"You think you have it bad." Brice said as Derek and Brice both nodded.

"Suck it up." Ginger said as she rolled her eyes. They all started to walk on the cobble stone streets as they headed over to the Big Ben clock tower.

"This is taking forever!" Pamilyn complained as Nikki turned to look at her.

"Then speed it up." Nikki said as Pamilyn smirked. She dropped Kendan's hand and put them in front of her and closed her eyes. When she opened them everybody was in front of the famous landmark.

"Oh yeah," She said as Kendan laughed.

"I bet I can beat you up there." Ruby said to Topaz who rolled her eyes.

"Sure you can…" Topaz said as Ruby spread her wings and Topaz's hands started to glow.

"Now girls, this is not needed." Silver said stepping between them.

"Just because I beat you Silver doesn't mean you have to stop my daughter." Rouge said as Silver whipped his head towards her.

"What now?" He said as Rouge smirked.

"Remember three years ago when we went to Paris." Rouge said as Silver glared at her.

"That was a faulty race." Silver said as Rouge crossed her arms.

"Well prove yourself now." Rouge said as Silver and her continued to glare.

"Fine," Silver said as his hands started to glow and Rouge spread her black wings.

"Can we go anywhere without some competition?" Blaze said rubbing her eyebrows together.

"Hm…no," Knuckles said as Blaze rolled her eyes.

"Go!" Tyson yelled as Rouge and Silver shot into the air. Rouge's ear flattened against her head as she continued to fly up. Silver pointed his hand towards Rouge and threw her off course.

"Silver's cheating!" Ruby said as Topaz smirked.

"No one ever said this was going to be a fair race." Topaz said as Ruby glared at her. Rouge flipped back and stopped herself with her wings. She growled as she flew back up to Silver.

"I see how you're going to play." Rouge said as she kicked him into the clock tower. Silver grunted as Rouge flew past him. Rouge sat herself on the very point on the clock tower and crossed her legs. "And that's how it's done." Rouge said as Silver glared at her.

"Nice job, babe." Knuckles said as he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"You're Mom may have won, but you stand no chance against me." Topaz said as Ruby put her hands on her hips.

"I like to see you try." Ruby said stretching out her wings. Before Topaz said anything back Ruby was off in the air.

"That bitch." Topaz muttered before taking off in the air.

"I heard that." Ruby said as she grabbed Topaz's arm and swung her away from the clock. Topaz got her balance back at shot her way to Ruby. She spun Ruby around and kicked her in the back.

"Man, they fight dirty." Silver said as Blaze sighed.

"I don't know where she gets in from." Blaze said as Silver scoffed.

"Sure you don't…" Silver said as Blaze rolled her eyes. Ruby broke her fall with her wings and shot back up to Topaz. She grabbed Topaz's wrists and started flying up higher.

"Let go!" Topaz said as she struggled to free herself.

"You wanted to win." Ruby said swinging her up and then kicking her down while she propelled herself forward. "And of course that didn't happen." Ruby said flying over the clock tower.

"Ugh!" Topaz said lying on the ground.

"Oh suck it up." Amber said as Topaz glared at her sister. Ruby flew down gracefully can dropped into Sean's arms.

"London Bridge!" Knuckles called out as everybody started to head over there.

"_How come every time I come around my Lond-_"This time it was Nikki who cut off her husband.

"I can stand other songs just not Fergie." Nikki said as James smiled and kissed the top of her head. Everybody went to the bridge and decided it was time to go to the pub/café.

"How are you gents and gals? What can I get for ya?" A raccoon said with a heavy British accent.

"What types of beers do you have?" Knuckles said as the raccoon started to list them off the kids headed over to a busy café.

"I thought we were in London not Seattle." Kendan said as Pamilyn nodded.

"Onyx?!" A girly British voice sounded behind them. Onyx flinched as he turned around. An off white bat with stunning green eyes smiled as soon as Onyx turned around. "It is you! How have you been?" She asked hugging him.

"Hey Lexi." Onyx said nervously as Topaz looked back and forth between him and Lexi.

"Oh dear! How rude of me. Is this lovely girl your girlfriend?" She asked looking at Topaz.

"Yes, I'm Topaz." Topaz said acting her best polite.

"Well, I can see Onyx definitely traded up. I swear I hated that tramp you went out with before I left." Lexi said wrinkling her face in disgust.

"Lexi!" Ruby said as the echidna turned around. She squealed when she saw Ruby and hugged her quickly.

"Ok I don't want to sound rude, but the hell with it! Who are you exactly?" Amber asked as Topaz rolled her eyes.

"Oh. I'm terribly sorry. I'm Lexi Luther. I'm the Echidnas' cousin." She said as everybody nodded in understanding.

"Did I hear Little Lexi was here?" Brice said poking his head through the crowd.

"Bricey!" Lexi yelled as Brice scooped her up in his arms.

"If she's your cousin, why were you so nervous to see her?" Topaz asked as Lexi turned to her.

"Oh, he's probably afraid that I'll embarrass him." Lexi said as Onyx shook his head. "I use to embarrass him so much!" Lexi said as she and Ruby laughed.

"Oh really now?" Topaz said as Onyx looked at her panicked. "And what did you do exactly?" Topaz said as Onyx sighed.

"Oh, well there was this one time when I pulled his trousers down and he peed right in his 'Superman' boxers. Of course he was like eight, but it was still down right hilarious." She said as Topaz laughed and Onyx hid his face by pulling his hat down.

"Superman?" Topaz said as Onyx blushed. "I'm just teasing." Topaz said kissing his red cheek.

"Now why didn't my Mum tell me you weren't coming around?" Lexi questioned as Brice shrugged his shoulders. "Doesn't matter. How's Auntie Rouge?" She asked.

"Still top agent." Ruby said as Lexi laughed.

"So, are you guys still into skating?" Lexi said as Onyx turned his hat to the side and smiled.

"More then ever," Onyx said as Lexi smirked.

"Well, there's this amazing skate park just a ways down here." Lexi said as Onyx's and Ruby's eyes widened.

"Sweet, we're going!" Ruby said as she and Onyx practically ran out of the shop.

"C'mon let's go." Onyx said as everybody followed him. They eventually all came to a giant skate park. It had a giant bowl, rails lining the northern outer edge, ten ramps leading everywhere, six half pipes, and plenty of things Ruby and Onyx never seen before.

"Oh sugar honey ice tea." Ruby said as she held her skate board.

"Is this heaven?" Onyx said falling on his knees and looking down in the bowl.

"No it's London." Sean said as Onyx rolled his eyes.

"Ready?" Onyx asked as he rested his foot on his board.

"Oh yeah…" Ruby said as they dove into the bowl.

"Aren't you guys going to dive in?" Lexi said turning towards the whole group.

"Eh, why not?" Amber said as Topaz looked at her in shock.

"Who are you and what did you do with my sister?" Topaz said as Amber rolled her eyes. Everybody walked over to the skate board renting shop and got some.

"Ok, let's go this." Derek said as he dove into the bowl. Everybody shortly followed except Lexi who smirked and walked away. Onyx went up the bowl and grinded a rail before grabbing his board and back flipping and landing on his board.

"That was awesome." Ruby said as she skated through the sides of the bowl.

"Ruby!" Sean yelled as Ruby looked up to see a wave of sand coming over her. Sand swarmed the bowl and started to fill it up trapping everyone in it.

"Topaz!" Onyx said as he tried to get over to her. Lexi was crouched on a tree branch as she watched the sand bury the entire group.

"Mission accomplished." Lexi said into her phone.

"_Good." _Cassandra's voice said as Lexi smirked. She hung up her phone and swung away. Suddenly there was a bright light and all the sand turned the glass and you could see the entire group frozen in the glass. Ruby and Brice broke the glass and everybody gasped for air and landed on the ground.

"What the hell happened?" Brice said as Ruby shook her head free of the glass.

"I don't know." Ruby said as Lauren stood up.

"It was Lexi." She said as Brice, Onyx, and Ruby whipped their heads towards her.

"What?" Onyx said as he helped Topaz up.

"I read her mind when I noticed her leaving. She's part of the grudge holders." Lauren said as Ruby sat down in shock.

"I can't believe it." Ruby said as Brice sat next to her.

"I kind of can," Brice said as Ruby looked at him confused. "Didn't you ever notice how jealous Aunt Marissa would get when ever Mom would talk about her job? I bet it was worse when they got home. This is her obvious 'revenge' on our family. Joining them to get rid of us," Brice said as Ruby sighed.

"He has a point." Onyx said skating over to them.

"I just can't believe it." Ruby said as Amber walked over.

"Well, believe it. We have to stop them soon." Amber said as Ruby nodded. Ginger's phone started ringing and she answered it.

"…Ok bye. We have to get back. The plane leaves in an hour." Ginger said as everybody nodded. They all arrived back at the hotel not saying anything about the situation to their parents.

"_I'm proud to be an American-_"James started as Derek iced his mouth shut.

"Just shut up." Derek said as they continued to walk through the airport. As they waited to board Amber opened her laptop and activated her webcam. She quickly received an invite to talk to AJ.

"Hey!" Amber said as AJ's face appeared on the screen.

"_Hey babe, are you guys at the airport?" _AJ asked as he smiled at Amber.

"Yeah, we're waiting to board. How about you guys?" She asked as AJ sighed.

"_We still have a couple of hours before we leave." _AJ said as Amber bit her lip. _"Is something wrong?" _He asked looking at her worried.

"We sort of had a run-in with one of Cassandra's new members." Amber said as AJ face hardened.

"_Who?" _He asked as Amber looked around her.

"Ruby's, Onyx's, and Brice's cousin Lexi," Amber said as AJ's mouth dropped.

"_You're kidding me."_ AJ said as Amber shook her head.

"No. Has anything happen to you guys?" Amber asked a little worried.

"_Nah, nothing yet anyways," _AJ said as he shook his head.

"There are eight of them now, AJ. They're slowly growing." Amber said looking at him worried. "We have to stop them." Amber said as AJ sighed.

"_I know, and we have to do it soon. Before anything gets out of control." _AJ said as Amber sighed.

"I have to go, we're boarding. I love you." Amber said as AJ smiled up at her.

"_See you soon. Love you too." _He said as Amber blew him a kiss and turned off her computer.

"C'mon Amber!" Topaz called as Amber grabbed her bag a followed her sister.

"Goodbye London." James said as before they got on the plane and headed home.

_(A/N): I say this is a semi-boring chapter. BUT, I think you'll guys might like the next chapter. See you soon :D_


	35. Spring Break! Part 5: Newcomers

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): Dun! Dun! Dun! This chapter is all about…THE BAD GUYS! _

"Why do we need these ass-wipes?" Jared muttered as he leaned against the sleek, silver wall of their headquarters.

"Apparently there's too much of the good-for-nothings and we need more of us." Razor said his voice void of emotion.

"A lot of these idiots don't even have the slightest idea on how to be evil." Jared said as he back flipped onto a higher level to see all the people Cassandra gathered.

"I agree, but we only need four. There are about three-hundred people here. There's bound to be three people who can actually meet the requirements." Razor said jumping up next to Jared.

"There better be." Jared said as they walk off to the stage. They joined Allie and Lexi who were standing on the stage. Joseph and Will jumped down from a higher level and Will blew a foghorn to get everybody's attention. They all looked up at the stage where Damien appeared in a flash of black.

"Welcome to hell." He said into the microphone as some people squirmed. "Now, my sister recruited you all and she sent us," He said motioning to the group behind him. "To see if you really have what it takes." Damien said in low, dangerous tone.

"Girls, follow us." Allie said as she and Lexi started to walk off stage. Most of them stayed where they were confused.

"Now!" Lexi yelled as they all started to walk. The guys remained there as the guys all crossed their arms and glared down at them.

"Ok bitches, you listen and you listen good." Allie said as she passed in front of the group of girls. "We will test you physically and mentally with what brains you do have." Allie said as she stood in front of the girls staring them now. "Any of you want to quit now?" She asked as the majority of them left leaving ten from the original one-hundred.

"It's good to see we have some girls who think their tough." Lexi said as Allie smirked.

"Oh I know I'm tough." A voice said as Allie and Lexi whipped their heads towards the direction of the voice. It belonged to a dark purple fox with gold eyes. She had red streaks through hair and piercings all on her ears. She had a piercing on the top right corner of her lip, one on her eyebrow, and one on her nose. She was wearing a black t-shirt with fishnet long sleeves and black fingerless gloves. She had black skinny jeans with beat up high-top, black converse. She was wearing a studded belt with a skull buckle and spinning a circle of keys around her fingers.

"What's your name?" Lexi said standing in front of her.

"Angel." She said as Lexi raised an eyebrow.

"Well, your surely an angel from hell." Lexi said as Angel scoffed.

"Oh, was that supposed to hurt?" She asked as Lexi glared at her.

"What's your power?" Lexi asked as Angel smirked.

"It's easier if I show you." Angel said as she spun her keychain around all of them turning to blades. She tripped the girl next to her and threw the blades at her slicing her arm open. Her eyes flashed black and she started to scream out in pain as she flayed around the floor. Angel retracted the blades and the girl laid on the floor panting her eyes bloodshot and void of any sign of life. Lexi kneeled down next to the girl and lifted up her arm and watched it fall down limply.

"Is she going to die?" Allie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nope, I let her off easy." She said as Lexi and Allie looked at her.

"Well, you seem to have what it takes, but let's see these bitches to see if they can beat you." Lexi said as Angel rolled her eyes.

"Doubt it." She said letting her blades turn back to keys.

"So, who are you?" Allie asked a girl who looked down.

"S-Shelly." She said as Allie snorted.

"What makes you think you can be evil?" She asked placing her hands on her hips.

"I j-just wanted f-friends." She said not making eye contact. Allie sighed and turned away from her.

"Lexi." Allie said as she looked over to her. Lexi's eyes turned white as she raised her hands towards the girl. She started to sink into the floor and screaming.

"No! Please! Have mercy!" She screamed as Lexi continued to make her sink into the floor. She disappeared as the girls looked at the floor.

"Just incase you wanted to know," Lexi said as they looked at her. "She's dead." Lexi said with a smirk. Some of the girls gulped as others rolled their eyes.

"Think fast!" Allie said as tranquilizer darts fired from the wall behind them. Three girls were taken down as the rest of them dodged or moved to the side from the darts. "Glad to see you can think on the spot." Allie said as Angel rolled her eyes. Back with the guys they had all the men lined up.

"Elimination time." Joseph said as Jared smirked. Will pressed a button as holes appeared under some of the guys. ¾ of them were eliminated leaving fifty guys left.

"What was the point of getting so many guys?" Will said as Joseph shrugged his shoulders.

"We have nothing else to do, but to kill people." Razor said as some of the guys gasped.

"Oh, there they go again." Damien said as the guys who gasped fell into holes. Only ten guys were left and Damien, Razor, and Joseph all jumped down at the same ground as the ten guys.

"Let's see what we have." Joseph said as Damien started to walk down the line of guys.

"What is this, the army?" Damien said looking at a guy who was standing perfectly.

"No, that guy is just dead." A voice said as Damien looked at who it belonged too. It was a dark red echidna with black eyes and wrapped dreads. He had a black t-shirt with a red unbuttoned long sleeved shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black wristbands with dark baggy jeans and black and red laced up vans. He had some stubble on his chin and was wearing a black rope around his neck with a weird symbol on it.

"What's your name?" Razor asked as he looked at the echidna.

"Marcus." He said his pitched black eyes glaring into Razor's.

"Learn your place, Marcus." Razor said as Marcus scowled at him.

"Hold on Razor. Let's see what this can do." Joseph said as he walked over to him. Marcus smirked as he disappeared out of site. Suddenly he appeared behind a buy and had him in a headlock. His eyes grew darker as the guy struggled against his grip. He screamed out in pain as a black substance started to appear on his body. His eyes started to pop blood vessels before turning completely red. The black substance took over his whole body and he disappeared. A black aura flashed around Marcus before disappearing as Marcus's eyes returned to a cold black color.

"He's dead." He said coldly as Joseph smirked.

"I like him. He kills people painfully." Joseph said as Marcus returned to his spot.

"I say let's train them." Jared said punching in a few digits on a keypad. Suddenly they were lifted as the guys stayed on the ground.

"Fire." Will sang as lazars started firing at the guys. Marcus back flipped and dodged the lazars as two of the guys did the same. The rest got fired down or ran away.

"I was hoping for a better outcome." Razor said as he jumped off the level. Back with the girls Lexi was tossing circular blades at the girls like nothing. One girl was cut across the neck and fell to the ground. Another one was cut across the arm and Angel was stalking towards her.

"Leave her." Allie said as she motioned Lexi to stop and started walking towards the fallen girl. "One little cut and you go down like you've been just shot." Allie spat as the girl cowered under her. "Do whatever you like with her Angel." Allie said as she walked away from the two girls. Angel looked down at the girl a tiny bit of sympathy lacing her eyes.

"Are you showing sympathy?" Lexi hissed stalking her way towards her. Angel quickly killed the girl as she looked up to Lexi.

"You wish." She said before whipping around and walking away from her. One girl shook her head and Angel snapped her head towards her. "What's your problem?" She asked as the girl glared at her. She was a black mongoose with piercing neon green eyes. She had shoulder length and bangs covering her right eye. She had a gray t-shirt with multicolored stars and a black vest with black flared jeans and gray vans. She had a black wristband on her left wrist and lots of rings on both hands with a studded belt.

"Showing sympathy for your competition? How pathetic." She said as Angel got in her face.

"Bitch, I'll like to see you beat me." She whispered dangerously as the ebony mongoose rolled her eyes.

"Just because you're make yourself known doesn't mean you're tougher." She said as Lexi rolled her eyes.

"Angel back off." Lexi ordered as Angel scowled and returned to line up with the other girls. "What's your name?" Lexi said as the mongoose crossed her arms.

"Angie." She said as Lexi raised an eyebrow.

"Power?" Lexi said as Angie smirked. Her eyes turned white as she put her hands down to her side.

"AH!" Angel yelled as she clutched her head in pain and collapsed on her knees. "Bitch you better stop this shit!" She hissed through her clenched teeth. Angie rolled her eyes as they returned to normal and Angel let go of her head.

"What did you even do?" Allie said as Angie smirked.

"I gain entrance to your mind and cause you the worst pain for you." Angie explained as Lexi nodded.

"Continue training." Lexi said as she turned around and walked away.

"Will do." Allie said as she turned towards a stand with different keys. "Now, you think this is all physical ability, but you're damn wrong!" Allie said as the six girls lined up and looked at Allie. "You need to know how to manipulate, strategize, and of course act." Allie said as Lexi nodded.

"Act?" Angel said as Allie nodded.

"You really think I don't act at the piece of shit school?" Allie said as the girls stared at her. "I get advantages from my acting." Allie said as she walked around the control panel. She let out a loud screeched as she strutted her way over to the group of girls. "You're so like annoying! You bitches need to realize who the hell I am." She said in a high pitched nasally voice. Angie took her pinkie and stuck it in her ear as she twisted it.

"Her point proven." Lexi said as Allie walked back to the control panel.

"We're going to give you a series of scenarios for you to act through." Allie said typing a few things into the computer.

"Hold up!" Damien said walking in with two guys and the rest of the group.

"Shit, you got rid of your guys that fast?" Lexi said as Razor rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't much to keep." He said as Lexi nodded.

"Should we eliminate some of ours?" Allie said with a twinkle in her eye.

"It should be even." Joseph said as Allie started to type a few things.

"Sorry I'm late." A hedgehog said walking in. "Well, I'm not _that _sorry." He said as everybody looked at him. He was a white and gold hedgehog with red strips on his arms and legs. He had red eyes and he had a muscular build. He was wearing a large Ecko Red black shirt and baggy ripped jeans with red and black Nike's and a black NY baseball cap that was turned to the side as the cap balanced over his right eye.

"What makes you think you can show up now?" Jared said as the hedgehog scoffed.

"Because I'm definitely worth having." He said pointing to himself.

"What's even your name?" Lexi said as he bowed.

"Cheka at your service." He said as Lexi rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I'm just going to get rid of three girls." Allie said pressing a button as three girls fell through a hole.

"I didn't even get to see if those girls were hot?" Cheka exclaimed as Razor and Allie rolled their eyes.

"Trust me they weren't." Will said as Lexi slapped him in the back of the head.

"What's even your power?" Joseph said as Cheka smirked.

"I'm a werehog, illusionist, and I'm pretty good with a ninja star." He said whipping one out.

"Let's just get on with the bloody scenarios!" Lexi said as Allie pulled up a hologram of the cafeteria at school. "Pick one of your boys as I pick a girl." Lexi said as she motioned for Angie as Razor got Marcus.

"Gunshots are going to go off and you have to act like you're scared without being so overdramatic and getting out of sight with out being noticed." She said as they all stood in the simulation of the cafeteria which was filled with kids.

"Easy enough." Marcus said as he and Angie walked to an empty table together. Suddenly gunshots were heard and Angie clung to Marcus as they had fearful looks on their faces.

"Let's get out of here." She whispered low enough for them to hear. They ran with the crowd at the back. When they noticed everybody was ahead of them and they were out of sight they grabbed one of the bars that kept the building up and flipped onto it and climbed into the vents.

"Nicely done." Allie said as she got rid of the simulation and they landed gracefully on their feet. "Next." Allie said as Angel stood forward and Cheka followed her.

"How you doin'?" He asked winking as Angel rolled her eyes.

"Doesn't work on me lover boy." She said as Cheka smirked. They were walking down an empty hall when Julian jumped out of no where.

"Sup man." Cheka said as he nodded over to the hologram Julian.

"_What are you two even doing here?" _He asked as Angel crossed her arms.

"We're new. We got lost." She said as Julian raised an eyebrow.

"_Well, you two better get out of here before you get hurt." _He said as he turned away and started walking away. Cheka fired a ninja star at him in the back and of course it went through him, but he still smirked.

"And then he's dead." Cheka said as Allie nodded.

"Not bad." Allie said as she looked over to the last pair. "You two go." She said as they walked over to the new simulation. The gunshots were fired and the girl gave a high pitched scream as the guy started stuttering in panic.

"Help us! Help us!" The girl yelled as Razor sighed and Allie rolled her eyes.

"We have our final four." She said as she let the last two fall through the floor.

"Angie, Marcus, Angel, and Cheka." Razor said as he pushed a button. They all dropped to a dark room where they couldn't see anything. Suddenly a light shone down to a familiar figure.

"So, you're the new members of our little…establishment?" Cassandra asked as she looked at the four teenagers.

"And you must me the leader." Angie said as she crossed her arms.

"Correct. You must have been pretty impressive to make it out of three hundred people." She said as she looked down at them. "I have certain rules to this group and you better follow them." She said looking at them. "You must be reachable at all times. There's no dating with anyone outside this group." She said staring down Cheka. "And you must be willing to do _anything_." She said with a smirk. "Understandable?" She said as they all nodded. "I can't here you." She said as they all looked down.

"Yes Cassandra." They said as she leaned against her chair.

"The rest of you may come in now." She said as the others came in and lined up with the others. "We're close to the time and we all have to prepare quickly." She said as she looked toward Allie. "Do you have to collars done?" She asked.

"Yes, they're in full effect." She said as Cassandra nodded.

"You four have to get registered and start practicing your combat." She said looking at the four newbies. "You may leave now." She said turning in her chair. They all walked out as Allie showed the girls to their new rooms as Joseph did the same for the guys. "It's all coming together. Those dipshits won't know what hit them." She said evilly as she looked at the screen with all the faces of the group on it.

_(A/N): Oo…Cassandra's cooking up something. Some of you might know what it is, but do you know when? I'm going to say it now. It's not prom. Haha! One more Spring Break chapter _then _back to school. _


	36. Never Stopped

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): Last chapter I said there was going to be one more chapter, but I change my mind. It's too much. Oh. And…I HAVE 148 REVIEWS!!!!! WOO!!!! Sorry just had to get that out of my system. =) _

"No! Just one more week!" AJ yelled as Lazarus dragged him into the school. "No!" He yelled as he watched the doors shut him from the outside.

"Stop being so overdramatic!" Lazarus said dropping his legs as AJ sighed.

"I don't want to!" AJ said as Lazarus rolled his eyes.

"Hey Amber." Lazarus said casually as AJ popped up on his legs and looked around.

"Where's Amber?" He asked confused as Lazarus shook his head.

"C'mon we're going to be late for class." Lazarus said as AJ dragged himself to his first period.

"Ginger." Serenity said as Ginger focused on a bridal magazine. "Ginger." Serenity said tapping her shoulder. "Ginger!" She said as Ginger snapped her head up.

"Oh! Sorry." Ginger said as she closed the magazine.

"Really wound up in wedding plan huh?" Serenity said as Ginger sighed.

"I know my Mom and Amy said they'll do all the planning, but I still want to have some voice in the decisions." Ginger said as Serenity laughed.

"I still think it's funny that you made Julian one of your bridesmaids." Serenity said as Ginger smiled.

"Well, he's one of my best friends and I didn't want to make Derek pick him as a groomsman. Besides he seems to be fine with it." Ginger said as Serenity pulled out her phone.

"I was so happy I was able to take a picture of his face when you told him." Serenity said showing her the picture of Julian's face looking confused, shock, and petrified all at the same time.

"It's not like I'm making him wear a dress." Ginger said as Serenity laughed.

"Wedding plans?" Conner said sitting next to Serenity.

"Yep." Ginger said crossing her legs and opening a magazine as Serenity rolled her eyes.

"So what's new?" She asked leaning on him.

"We have some new students and guess who they're hanging around with." Conner said annoyed as Serenity groaned.

"Cassandra's little followers?" Serenity said as Ginger sighed.

"Yep." Conner said as Ginger threw her magazine down.

"Great because we need more them around." Ginger said sarcastically as Serenity rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry. They didn't look much of a threat." Conner said as Serenity and Ginger smirked. Suzy and Ivy were walking down the hall towards their lockers when a familiar hedgehog came up to them.

"Why hello ladies." Cheka said as Suzy and Ivy rolled their eyes.

"Don't even try. We're taken." Ivy said as they walked around them.

"Well I say it's time to upgrade." He said cocky as ever.

"I don't think so." Suzy said opening her locker as he leaned against the other side.

"Hmm…Suzanne Annette the Hedgehog?" He said looking down her body after he looked at the ID card she had taped to her locker.

"My name is Suzy and I know what you're thinking in that little perverted mind of yours." She said looking at him disgusted.

"What?" He asked confused when suddenly Flash and Shade flipped from the top of the lockers. Shade kicked him in the chest and into the lockers as he landed next to Suzy.

"Get it straight that everybody has powers here." Flash said as he wrapped his arm around Ivy. Shade glared down at him as Suzy went to his side.

"Welcome to Superpower High." Shade said as all four of them walked off. Cheka smirked as he sat against the locker. Marcus soon came up to him as he watched the group walk away.

"And it begins." Cheka said as Marcus rolled his eyes and pulled Cheka up.

"These girls are going to be the death of me." Angel said as she collapsed on her desk as Angie sat next to her.

"You'll grow to ignore them." She said emotionlessly.

"How can you stand them?" Angel said looking at her as Angie looked at her.

"I've been in a private school most of my life. The girls there are worse then here." Angie said as Angel shuddered. "Besides you don't seem to mind the boys." She asked a smirk gracing her face.

"Mild flirting never hurt anybody." She said as Angie shook her head. "What about you? You and Marcus looked quiet comfortable yesterday." Angel said as Angie rolled her eyes. Ruby and Tyler walked into the classroom and Angie followed them with her eyes.

"Which one are these two?" She asked as Angel pulled out her _Blackberry Storm_.

"Tyler Prower, Senior and Ruby the Echidna, Junior. Skaters." Angel said as Angie glared at them.

"Powers?" She asked as Angel went down her phone.

"Prower: Levitation and Echidna: Super Strength and Flight." Angel said as Angie leaned back in her seat.

"What a waste of air." Angie said as Angel smirked.

"They'll be gone soon enough." Angel said as Angie smirked.

"Those are half of the newcomers that Cassandra apparently got." Tyler said leaning over to Ruby.

"Because they couldn't handle us with what they had." Ruby said as Tyler laughed.

"Chrissy told me that one of the guys was trying hit on Suzy." Tyler said as Ruby grimaced.

"I bet Shade wasn't too happy about that." Ruby said leaning her arm on her knee.

"No he was not." Tyler said as Ruby rose an eyebrow. "According to Ives he gave him the coldest look she's ever seen." Tyler said as Ruby looked at him in shocked.

"Shade? Really?" Ruby said as Tyler nodded. "Wow, I never thought Shade could be so cold." Ruby said as Tyler nodded again.

"Well, whoever they are we can take 'em." Tyler said as Ruby turned towards the front of the class when it began. School ended without much going on until Suzy went to her locker to get her Algebra 1 book.

"Hello Miss. Suzy." Cheka said as Suzy jumped a bit.

"God, what's your problem?" She said glaring at him as he chuckled a bit.

"Didn't mean to scare ya, babe." He said as Suzy slammed her locker.

"Listen. I'm not your girl and I'll never be. I don't like you and I'm in love with Shade. Can you get that through your thick skull?" She said looking at him as he smirked. He moved in front of her putting his hands on either side of her head.

"Oh, I know you want me." He said as Suzy looked at him disgusted.

"Get away from me." She said trying to push her way through, but he kept her there. He moved her face to look up at him with one soft movement. His eyes started to falter from red to gold.

"Say it, say you want me." He whispered as her eyes shook between his eyes.

"I…" She said as he smirked.

"Say you want me Suzy." He said as her eyes started to glaze over loosing their spark. "You want me don't you?" He asked looking down at her.

_(This part gets a little…let's say graphic. And you'll probably hate me.)_

"Yes." She breathed out as she crashed her lips on his. He grabbed her around the waist as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." He said as they pulled away for a brief second for air. She grabbed his face and brought him back to her lips as she raised her leg. He grabbed her leg putting against his waist as he caressed it grabbing her butt a few times.

"It's only been about six minutes Shade." Flash said as they walked back into the school.

"So, it doesn't take six minutes to get a book." Shade said as they started to search for Suzy. Cheka's ear twitched when he heard footsteps and familiar voices enter the school. He smirked as he started to kiss Suzy harder. Suzy let out a soft moan as he started to run his hand up her thigh.

"You like that don't you?" He teased as he crashed his lips against hers again. He grunted as she started to grind her hips against his. Shade turned the corner and froze. His heart dropped and broke into a trillion pieces when he saw Suzy and Cheka making out.

"Oh dear God." Flash said as he looked down.

"S-Suzy!" Shade yelled as Cheka pulled away trying to hide his smirk. His eyes returned to red and hers became normal. "H-ho…W-wha…Wh…" Shade couldn't say a complete sentence and Suzy pushed Cheka off of her.

"Shade let-"Shade cut her off.

"I can't believe you!" He yelled clenching his fists as they shook in anger. "You're brother was worried about me when you're the one who ends up doing this!" He yelled as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Shade he-"He cut her off again with more yelling.

"After what we've been through! I thought we would be together forever or at least longer then this!" He yelled as she collapsed on her knees sobbing violently.

"Shade I-"Shade cut her off again, but this hurt more then the yelling.

"I hate you." He whispered before stalking away. Flash looked at her ashamed before running off towards Shade. Suzy sobbed into her hands as Cheka stood by her.

"It was bound to happen." He said as she tripped him.

"I don't know what you did or what you are, but you're lucky that I haven't ripped off your balls right now." She said stomping on his chest as he coughed. "Don't ever come by me again." She growled tears still streaming down her eyes. She stomped on his balls before running away. He curled up in a ball groaning in pain.

"Flash? Shade? What's going on?" Ivy said trying to keep up with them as they walked out in the parking lot. Shade quickly got on his motorcycle and speeded out of the parking lot. "Flash," Ivy said as the albino hedgehog turned towards her. "What's going on?" She asked worried as he sighed.

"Shade saw Suzy making out with Cheka." Flash said as Ivy gasped.

"What?" She said in disbelief. "I got to find Suzy!" Ivy said as she started to run but Flash stopped her.

"We have to give them sometime." Flash said as Ivy sighed and nodded. Shade skidded to a stop when he reached his driveway.

"Hey Shade." Ebony said as she checked the mail. He didn't respond and ripped off his helmet. He started to run down the sidewalk speeding by Ebony. "Shade!" She yelled pissed off as Shadow came out.

"What's going on?" He asked as he saw the skid marks from Shade's shoes.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? He comes here like daredevil and runs away." Ebony said as Shadow looked confused.

"Where did he go?" Shadow asked as Ebony shrugged her shoulders.

"I know." Amy said as her daughter and husband looked at her. "I'll be back." She said quickly hopping on Shadow's motorcycle and speeded out of the driveway.

"When did she learn how to ride a motorcycle?" Ebony asked as Shadow wondered the same thing. Shade stopped in a clearing as he caught his breath for a second. He yelled as he held his head. He started to punch trees sending chaos spheres everywhere he wanted to.

"What happened?" Amy asked walking in the clearing. Shade looked up at his mother panting before looking back down.

"Nothing." He muttered as Amy sighed and shook her head.

"Shade," She said coming near him as he whipped towards her.

"I didn't do anything!" He yelled as Amy looked at him worried. He collapsed on the ground his shoulders shaking from his sobbing. "I didn't do anything." He said shaking his head. Amy bent down at his level and hugged him as she shushed him.

"What happened?" She asked as softly as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"S-Suzy cheated on me." He sobbed as Amy took a sharp intake of air. "I didn't do anything." He said as Amy rubbed his back.

"No, no you didn't. Trust me, it hurts now, but you'll feel better before you know it." Amy said as Shade wiped his eyes.

"Really?" He asked as Amy smiled softly.

"These things happen. It's best if you move on." Amy said as Shade smiled at her.

"I can't believe I just had a sob fest with my Mom." Shade said laughing a bit.

"Whatever you say you'll always be a Momma's boy." She said as he rolled his eyes.

"I don't think I'll mind." He said as they walked back to Shadow's motorcycle. "Since when did you learn how to ride a motorcycle?" Shade asked as Amy rolled her eyes.

"You didn't think I stay at home waiting for you guys to come home didn't you?" She asked as Shade laughed a bit.

"How did it happen?" Jillian said as Suzy cried in her lap.

"I don't know! First he comes to me trying to hit on me. Then all of a sudden he was in front of me and then it was Shade. I felt weird and started making out with who I thought was Shade, but then I heard my name being called from a distance and I opened my eyes to see…to see _him_! I felt so disgusted and guilty for what I did!" She said sobbing into her mother's lap.

"He sounds like an illusionist." Jillian said as Suzy continued to sob.

"Whatever he is I don't care! He tricked me and Shade said he hated me!" She yelled as Jillian pushed back her quills.

"Honey you have to let Shade cool off for a bit and then he'll may listen to you. He'll be too angry now to believe you. Just give him sometime and he'll listen." Jillian said as Suzy continued to sob.

"He was the best thing ever to happen to me and I just had to blew it." She said as Jillian hushed her.

"It wasn't your fault." She said as Suzy wiped her tears.

"Thanks Mom. Can I be alone for sometime?" She asked as Jillian nodded.

"Don't worry everything will be alright." Jillian said kissing her on the forehead and walking out of her room.

"Is it over?" Todd asked as Jillian shook her head.

"This isn't a simple problem Todd. This is going to take a while." Jillian said as Todd sighed.

"I wish she could've just stayed five. Everything was easier then." Todd said leaning against the wall.

"Don't worry Todd. Before you know it she'll be in her thirties." Jillian said as Todd groaned. Two weeks past with nothing being said between the two. They would walk to halls like zombies and when they would see each other all hell would break loose. Suzy decided he had enough time and it was time to tell him. She waited by his locker between second and third period fiddling with her fingers. She looked up and saw Shade talking to a pretty girl actually looking like he was enjoying himself. Suzy could feel her eyes tear up and she ran out of the school and under the bleacher by the track field to cry by herself.

"What's got you depressed?" Marcus said as Suzy looked up. He was leaning against one of the bars smoking a cigarette as he looked at Suzy.

"Relationship trouble." She muttered as he grimaced.

"That must suck." He said taking a drag from his cigarette.

"You have no idea." She said as she let the tears fall from her cheeks.

"I know how it feels, but I always lessen the pain." He said as she looked at him confused.

"How?" She asked desperately as he chuckled lightly to himself flicking his cigarette and putting it out.

"These." He said shaking a small bottle of white pills. "They make me feel instantly calm. Almost forgetting my problems." He said as she looked at the orange bottle.

"Do you think I can have them?" She asked as he smirked.

"Knock yourself out." He said tossing her the bottle before walking away. Suzy held the small bottle in her hands as she stared at it for a while. Marcus walked back to the school building where Angie was waiting.

"Gave her the drugs?" She asked as he smirked.

"A lot easier then I thought." He said as she laughed.

"Cassandra seriously exaggerates these people." Angie said as she and Marcus walked back into the building. Suzy ran home and quietly walked into her house. She stood by the door for a while trying to hear if there was anybody in the house.

"Mom? Dad?" She asked but got no response. She sighed in relief and ran to the kitchen. She grabbed a key from the top of the fridge. She turned to a small cabinet opening up to reveal various bottles of alcohol. She grabbed a bottle of whiskey and ran up to her room. She closed the door throwing the pills and whiskey on her bed. She went to her small balcony and looked at the giant maple tree in front of her. The sunlight peered through the leaves warming her skin. She let her quills from the messy ponytail she had and removed the oversized sweatshirt she was wearing. She didn't bother with her looks ever since her breakup.

"I'm telling you! It's blue!" She heard Sean's voice yelled as she heard familiar laughter from Flash and Shade. She looked at her clock in her room and saw it was around four. She didn't realize she was standing out there for so long. She sighed and returned to her bed. She opened the bottle of whiskey taking a long swig from it. She coughed from the burn and leaned against the side of her bed continuing to take small sips from the bottle. Before she even knew it the bottle was empty and it was dark outside. She got up and started to wobble a bit, but quickly got her balance back. She clumsily grabbed the bottle of pills and went to her bathroom. She poured out three pills and dry swallowed them. She shook her head and looked at herself in the mirror. From her drunken vision she could she the bags under eyes and the complete mess of her quills. She suddenly heard a small tap on her window.

"Who's there?" She whispered drunk. She giggled to herself as she moved towards her balcony. She saw Shade standing in the maple tree preparing to jump to her. He jumped towards her making her loose her balance. He quickly wrapped his arm around her waist as she giggled.

"Are you ok?" He whispered as she nodded.

"I'm peachy!" She said as his nose wrinkled at the scent of alcohol on her breath.

"Are you drunk?" He asked as she smiled at him.

"No…" She said shaking her head and laughing.

"Suzy," He said worried as she giggled. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him over to her.

"I need you Shade." She said as Shade looked even more worried. "I need you in here." She said pointing down as Shade groaned.

"Suzy you're drunk you need to sleep." He said as he carried her towards her bed. "Where's your Tylenol?" He asked as he carried her.

"The big white and cold room!" She said animatedly. Shade figured she meant the bathroom and walked over to there. He opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed the familiar bottle. He saw an orange bottle lying in the sink and lifted it up. He smelled it and dropped it in shock. He grabbed the bottle and returned to Suzy who was lying on her bed.

"Suzy are you taking drugs?" He asked as Suzy covered her mouth in shocked.

"Maybe." She giggled as Shade sighed.

"Who gave you these?" He asked as she sat up.

"Smoking echidna!" She said as Shade sighed. He grabbed Suzy's phone and started to search through her contacts.

"Suzy! You finally come to talk!" Ivy said as Shade sighed.

"Ivy, it's me Shade. I need you here now." He said when the phone line died. Within fifteen minutes Ivy was there. "When did the drugs start?" He asked as Ivy looked at him shocked.

"What!? Drugs?! I knew she was depressed and she told me she would drink a bit, but there was nothing about drugs!" She said her eyes brimming with tears.

"Listen, I can't stay here, but if she ever does this again please call me. I know she probably thinks I hate her and don't care but I do." Shade said as Ivy nodded. Shade turned toward the now sleeping Suzy. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "Never stopped." And left through her balcony.

_(A/N): See what happens when I come back. I bring DRAMA! _


	37. Don't Break Up

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters._

_(A/N): I'm back with more drama! _

Suzy eyes fluttered open and squinted them when they came into contact with the morning light. She groaned as she sat up in her bed. She looked at her phone and saw it was Saturday. She rubbed her head and tried to remember everything from yesterday. When nothing came up she decided to take a warm shower to wake her up.

"Hi." A familiar voice said as she whipped around.

"Oh, Ivy you scared me." Suzy said resting her hand on her chest.

"When did it start?" She asked looking down as Suzy raised her eyebrow.

"What?" She asked confused as Ivy's head shot up. Her eyes were red and puffy and had fresh tears rolling down her eyes.

"When did you turn to drugs?" She asked as Suzy hung her head low in shame.

"Don't worry about it. It's my problem." Suzy said as Ivy scoffed.

"You're problem!? You're my best friend! I have a right to worry about you and you doing this shit is my problem!" She said as Suzy glared at her.

"I'm going to take a shower." She said avoiding Ivy's comments.

"Call me when Suzy returns. Hopefully she didn't die." Ivy said as she left her room. Suzy sighed and walked into her bathroom. She noticed the bottle of pills were gone and she thought it was for the better. She quickly washed herself and grimaced when she saw how skinny she was. She dressed herself and walked out of her house before her family got to question her. When she reached the corner of her street she bumped into to someone.

"Sorry." She said looking down.

"Suzy?" She heard a familiar voice and looked up to see Serenity.

"Hey Serenity." She said giving a halfhearted smile.

"We need to talk." She said as Suzy winced.

"You're not going to kill me, are you?" Suzy said as Serenity shook her head.

"No, Julian told me what happened. I just want to tell you some stuff." She said as Suzy nodded. They walked in silence for a bit before Serenity started to speak. "Shade's a real mess without you." Serenity said as Suzy laughed without humor.

"I wish I could say the same for myself. I'm a disaster!" Suzy said as Serenity continued to walk.

"Yeah, he told me." She said as Suzy's head dropped. "I don't blame you for your actions." She said as Suzy looked at her confused.

"What?" She said as Serenity stopped walking and looked at her.

"I know you're a freshman and everything, but I can tell you really love my brother. And not the whole 'I love you and probably will forget about you in ten years' kind of love. I mean true love. He's your other half and it's clear to see that." Serenity explained as Suzy started to tear up a bit.

"And now he's gone and it's practically killing me. Before I met him my life was good, but not truly amazing. Then he came around and it was like I was finally complete. But then this happened and now my life is empty." She said as Serenity nodded.

"He wants you back." She said as Suzy's eyes glistened with tears. "Just get yourself together and talk to him." She said as Suzy nodded.

"Thanks Serenity." Suzy said wiping her nose.

"Just get my brother back." Serenity said before running back to her house.

"Too. Much. Drama! Ah!" Bolt said collapsing on his cousin's bed.

"Told you we shouldn't have told him." Flash said as Shade rolled his eyes.

"I wanted someone else's opinion on the matter." Shade said as Bolt sat up.

"Wait, you said his name was Cheka right?" Bolt said as Shade and Flash nodded. "Suzy didn't cheat on you." He said as Shade raised his eyebrow.

"What?" He said confused as Bolt sat up.

"He's in my Algebra 2 class. He's an illusionist." He said as Shade looked at him confused, but Flash nodded understanding.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He asked as Bolt sighed.

"It means he can make anyone picture anything he wants them to. He probably made Suzy see you when it was really him." Bolt said as Shade hung his head low.

"I'm going to kill him." He said as Flash put a hand on his shoulder.

"All in good time." He said as Shade shook his head.

"I got to talk to other people." He said grabbing his keys as Bolt and Flash looked at him confused.

"Who?" They asked.

"My best friends." He said before walking out.

"We're not his best friends?" Bolt said as Flash slapped him in the head.

"No, we're his _guy _friends." He said as Bolt looked at him confused. "Never mind." He said as he rolled his eyes. Shade drove away from Flash's mansion after he made a call heading towards the park.

"Hey." He said sitting on a hill.

"It's been a while since we had the old group together." Chrissy said as Shade sat down.

"And did I ever miss it." Lauren said as they all sat on the hill together.

"So, I'm guessing you called us not just because you wanted to hang out." Chrissy said as Shade sighed.

"It's about Suzy." He said as they both winced.

"We heard." Lauren said as Shade sighed that fast.

"That fast?" He asked.

"Well, with my mind reading and all it wasn't that hard." Lauren said as Shade laughed a little. "So, what are you thinking about doing?" She asked as Shade sighed.

"I'm not sure. A lot of things happen and I just feel like I'm loosing control on the situation." He said as Chrissy turned towards him.

"What's happened so far? You know from your point of view." Chrissy said as Shade laid back on the hill with Chrissy and Lauren following.

"I found her cheating with Cheka and I was absolutely heartbroken. It felt like she ripped my heart right out of my chest and pour salt all over the wound. I told her I hated her and ignored her for two weeks. Those had to be the worst weeks of my life. Yesterday I went to go talk to her and I heard rustling going on. I jumped on to the balcony and discovered she was drunk and was taking drugs." He said as Lauren and Chrissy gasped. "I called Ivy over to watch over because I knew I couldn't stay over or Julian and AJ would have my head. Today, Bolt told me that _Cheka _is an illusionist. And now I don't know what to do." He said as Lauren and Chrissy looked over at him.

"Well, that's quiet a predicament." Lauren said as Shade rolled his eyes.

"Have you seen her yet?" Chrissy asked as Shade leaned against the tree.

"No, I only just saw her last night." Shade said as Chrissy brought her knees to her chest.

"Well, maybe you should!" Lauren said as Chrissy rolled her eyes.

"She needs some time to think. Let her be until tonight." Chrissy said as Shade nodded.

"What do I even say?" He asked resting his arms on his knees.

"Don't say anything." Lauren said as Shade looked at hr confused. "Let her talk first." He said as Shade sighed.

"When did high school become so hard?" He said as Chrissy laughed.

"Ever since you got a girlfriend bub." Lauren said as Shade rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for the advice." He said as they smiled. "You guys are really my best friends." He said as Lauren smirked.

"Say it." Lauren said as Shade crossed his arms.

"No." He said as Lauren crossed her arms.

"Say it." Chrissy said as Shade shook his head.

"No." Shade said as water started to appear in the air around Shade.

"Say it." Lauren said as Shade rolled his eyes.

"Fine! I love you guys." He said as he got his arms prepared for a hug.

"Aw, we love you too." Chrissy said as Lauren and Chrissy hugged them.

"Too. Much. Estrogen." He said as Chrissy rolled her eyes and Lauren hugged him tighter.

"Knock. Knock." AJ said opening Suzy's door.

"Hey." She said in a quiet voice.

"I heard what happen." He said sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Of course you did." She said sniffling a bit. "People who don't even know us probably know." She said as AJ turned to face her.

"You know you didn't do anything wrong." AJ said as Suzy sat up.

"Of course I did! I fucking cheated on him!" She said as AJ winced.

"He manipulated you. He's part of 'The Brotherhood of Evil'." She said as Suzy looked at him confused.

"'The Brotherhood of Evil'?" She said as AJ shrugged his shoulders.

"I was tired of calling them Cassandra's group." AJ said as Suzy rolled her eyes.

"So you decided to steal it from the Teen Titans?" She said as AJ shook his head.

"Ok forget about the name. The point is that they all planned this to break us up. You have to blow past it and realize that Shade…" He trailed off not really wanting to say the other part.

"Shade what?" She said as AJ looked down.

"Nothing." He said as Suzy sighed.

"AJ!" She said as he sighed.

"You have to realize that Shade…" He sucked in a big breath. "…loves you." He said through his teeth.

"Wow, if you say that then it really has to be true." Suzy said as AJ rolled his eyes.

"Of course it's true!" AJ said standing up as Suzy watched him pace. "No matter how much I hate it. He loves you better then anyone else could. You have to get him back because we can't let them do this to you two. And no matter what you think it affects more then just you two." AJ said as Suzy got off her bed. She hugged him tightly as he looked around confused.

"I'm glad to see you care somewhat." She said as he sighed and hugged her back.

"Yeah, yeah." He said as Suzy rolled her eyes. "You got to be kidding me." He said as Suzy raised an eyebrow. "It's raining." He said as she looked out her window.

"It's Spring!" She said slamming her hands on her window sill.

"Hey, It's California." AJ said as Suzy sighed.

"You're telling me she's your best friend?!" Bolt said as Shade ran his hand through his wet quills as Chrissy flipped her wet hair back.

"Stop being all butt hurt. You don't see Shade complaining about Sean and Flash." Lauren said drying her hair with a towel. They were in Bolt's mansion to shield themselves from the rain. Bolt rolled his eyes as they all walked into the living room.

"Is that smell what I think it is?" Flash said sliding down the railing.

"Yep! My cinnamon doughnut holes!" Winter said walking as Flash practically attacked them.

"So. _Chew. _Good." Flash said as Winter rolled her eyes.

"Who's up for Guitar Hero?" Bolt said as Lauren and Sean raised their hands. "Shade?! You're not going to play! This is your favorite game." Bolt said holding the guitar controller.

"I think I should head over to Suzy's." Shade said as he got up.

"No!" Sean said as Shade looked at him confused. "I mean not now anyways. It's pouring out there." Sean said as Shade looked outside and sighed.

"I'll go when the rain eases up." He said sitting back down on the couch. Suzy was sitting in her living room constantly looking outside.

"What wrong Suzy?" Luca asked as she turned to see the little hedgehog looking up at her.

"Nothing sweetie." Suzy said trying her best to smile. "Where's your Mommy?" She asked as he climbed up on the couch.

"Mommy and Daddy are in kitchen." He said as Suzy looked at him shocked.

"Daddy?" She said as Luca covered his mouth with his little hands.

"Oops, I mean Juli." He said as Suzy laughed a bit.

"Well, let's go find them." She said as she picked him up and started walking towards the kitchen. "They must be in the kitchen." She said loudly as she heard some shuffling in the kitchen. She rolled her eyes as she opened the swinging door to see Julian pulling down his shirt and Izzy fixing her quills.

"Mommy!" Luca said as he hopped out of Suzy's arms and ran to Izzy.

"Why are you here?" Julian asked as Suzy crossed her arms.

"Gee, I feel welcomed in my own home." She said sarcastically as Julian rolled his eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that. I thought you would've talked to Shade by now." Julian said as Suzy sighed.

"Haven't you seen the weather? It's impossible for me to go see him now." She said sitting on the kitchen counter. "Where are Mom and Dad?" She asked as Izzy made silly faces with Luca.

"Something about Reese having a new trampoline." Julian said as Suzy rolled her eyes.

"Na uh!" They heard a voice yell.

"Yeah huh!" They heard another voice yell. Julian ran out of the kitchen and grabbed the arguing twins and brought them down to the kitchen.

"Shush! You guys can't wake up Alena." Julian said pointing to the baby monitor attached to his hip. "What are you guys arguing about?" Julian said as Suzy laughed. "What?" He said as she pointed back to Juliana and Alex.

"Where do babies come from?" Alex asked as Julian froze and Suzy and Izzy laughed.

"Uh…" He said as he looked at his younger siblings.

"Alex said they come from a bird!" Juliana said as Julian looked over to Alex.

"Juliana said they come from Mommy's belly." Alex said as Julian sighed.

"So Julian, where do babies come from?" Izzy said holding Luca who was looking at him curiously too.

"Well, you see Daddies plants a special seed – that they only have – into Mommies where the baby starts to grow." Julian said as Alex and Juliana looked up at him.

"How does the Daddy do it?" Juliana asked as Julian sighed.

"He uses special…skills." Julian said as Suzy held in her laughter.

"Ok!" Juliana said as she pulled Alex with her and away from the kitchen. Julian collapsed on the counter as Suzy and Izzy cracked up.

"Ha, Ha. Very funny." Julian said as Izzy laughed more.

"Yes, it is very funny." Izzy said as Julian rolled his eyes.

"Wait," He said as he looked around. "Where did Suzy go?" He asked as they both looked at each other and ran to the door. "Damn it! She went to get him!" Julian said as thunder roared. "Can't you stop the weather?" He asked as Izzy shook her head.

"I takes me a while to actually change the weather." She said as Julian sighed.

"Hopefully, she'll be alright." Julian said as Izzy rested her hand on his shoulders.

"We can work on changing the weather now." Izzy said as Julian nodded.

"I think I should go now. The weather eased up a bit." Shade said as lighting flashed.

"Oh yeah. It looks wonderful." Flash said sarcastically as he watched Bolt take on Chrissy in Guitar Hero.

"Whatever. I can handle it." Shade said putting on his jacket.

"Shade I don't think that-"Lauren stopped talking when she noticed Shade already left. "That boy will never learn!" Lauren said stomping her foot.

"Did you seriously just stomp your foot?" Sean said as Lauren glared at him.

"Shut up. Can't you go get Shade?" Lauren asked as Flash shook his head.

"He's probably half way there." Flash said as Lauren sighed.

"Hopefully he's smart enough to keep himself safe." Lauren said as Flash nodded. Suzy was running through the pounding rain towards Bolt's mansion where she knew Shade was. She flipped her wet quills out of her face as she continued to run. She stopped on the sidewalk to try to catch her breath as she looked in front of her. The night's dark sky blinded her vision and got water in her eyes. She started running again and felt the ground under her become the tar road as she crossed the street. She suddenly heard horns blaring and headlights head straight for her. She covered her face with her arms when she heard tires screeched. She opened her eyes to see Shade crash his motorcycle into the side of the car. She watched in horror as he saw him go through the driver's side window and come out the passenger's side landing in the crashed glass on the road. She saw has her blood spilled onto the road and cursed that he wasn't wearing a helmet.

"Shade!" She yelled tears spilling down her cheeks. "Shade, no!" She said kneeling down.

"S-Su-uzy." Shade said weakly as Suzy looked at his bruised and cut up face.

"Sshh, don't talk. I'll get you help." She said touch his face as he winced a bit.

"I love you." He said as he weakly looked up at her.

"I love you too." She said as she cried on him. She dialed 911 and an ambulance soon came taking Shade and the other driver. She dialed Amy's number as she watched the ambulance leave.

"_Hello?" _She heard Amy's voice say.

"A-Amy." Suzy said into her phone as Amy looked at her phone worried.

"_Suzy? What's wrong?" _She asked as Suzy sobbed more.

"There's been an accident." She said as Amy's heart sunk. "Shade was in a car accident." She sobbed as Amy felt tears run down her eyes.

"_SHADOW!" _Suzy heard being yelled before the line went dead. She soon called Julian's number saying she needed a ride to the hospital and quick. Shade's entire family was there along with Flash, Bolt, Chrissy, Lauren, and Sean. The doctor who was operating on Shade came in and Shadow and Amy jumped up.

"How is he?" Shadow asked as the doctor sighed.

"He's in critical condition. He's suffering from multiple broken limbs and a subdural hematoma." The doctor said as Amy sobbed. Serenity was by her side as we as Ebony.

"Is he going to be alright?" Shadow asked as the doctor looked at him. "Is he?!" He shouted as the doctor flinched a bit.

"There's a slim chance that he'll live." He said sadly as Amy broke down on her knees and Shadow punched the wall. Lauren and Chrissy started to cry as Bolt and Sean tried to comfort him. Flash was frozen in place not knowing how to react. Suzy ran into the room covered in Shade's blood with Julian trailing behind her. She saw everybody and looked at Serenity.

"What happened?" She asked tears starting to appear again.

"There's a high chance he'll die." Serenity said as Suzy's body began to shake violently. She collapsed on her knees as she sobbed.

"It's my entire fault!" She yelled as Julian bent down next to her. "He would still be alive if I didn't run in front of that car!" She shouted again as she cried into Julian's shirt. "He could be alive if it wasn't for me." She sobbed as Julian rubbed her back.

_(A/N): You see how fucked up I am! I give some good family/friend moments and then BAM! I go and try to kill someone off. _


	38. Memories

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): I apologize for this chapter. _

_Shade William the Hedgehog _

_Brother and Friend_

_Will Be Greatly Missed_

I watched with tears pooling down my eyes as everybody placed a rose over his wooden casket. Amy could barely walk up to it. She was crying so hard all you could see was her shoulders shake. Shadow's face was in pain and had a view tears run down his face. Ebony was crying as Serenity tried to stay strong for her.

"It's your turn." Julian said to me as I nodded. I haven't talked ever since I found out he…passed away. That was a horrible day. I walked up slowly twirling the red rose between my hands when all our memories together flashed back.

"_I don't really like roses." I said as he looked at me curiously. _

"_I don't either." He said as I looked over at him. "They remind me of funerals where everybody places roses on them. I kind of makes me depress." He said as I looked at him amazed. _

"_Wow, I just thought they were pretty generic. You have an actual meaning." I said as he laughed a bit. _

"_At least it has some meaning. But you do have a reason." He said as I looked at him confused. "You're the reason for me to live." He said as I blushed and looked down. He captured my lips in a sweet kiss._

Chrissy was in front of me with Bolt in front of her constantly turning around seeing if she was ok. Her shoulders would shake as she sobbed and Bolt walked slower not wanting to see him. The thought of him lying…deceased made me cry harder. I hated to think about it. I guess I was still in the denial stage. Before I even knew it I was next and I saw him. The color in his face was gone and his eyes were closed peacefully. He was gone. I collapsed by his casket and cried for what seemed like hours.

"_Suzy." _I heard a voice said and I shook my head not wanting to leave.

"_Suzy." _The voice came again and I could see everybody in the room was gone even Shade.

"No!" I shouted digging in the casket hopelessly looking for him.

"_Suzy!" _I cried as I collapsed on the floor.

"Suzy!" Ivy said as Suzy's eyes popped open.

"Ivy!" Suzy said as she hugged her friend. "I'm so sorry for what I've done. I won't do it anymore. I'm sorry." Suzy sobbed into Ivy's shoulder as Ivy hugged her friend.

"It's ok." Ivy said as Suzy wiped her nose.

"What time is it?" She asked looking around to see everybody sleeping.

"It's about 4:23am." She said checking her cell phone.

"Oh wow," Suzy said yawning. "When did you get here?" Suzy asked as Ivy sat in the chair next to her.

"About five hours ago." She said as Suzy looked around at the dimly lit and quiet hospital.

"Did you hear anything about him?" She asked as Ivy shook her head sadly. "Can't you heal him?" Suzy asked as Ivy sighed.

"It won't do much, but I can try." She said as her eyes sparkled with hope. She and Ivy traveled through the hospital to find Shade's operation room. She peaked through the door to see doctors around him one of them removing his mask and sighing.

"He slipped into a coma." He said as Suzy gasped tears brimming in her eyes.

"No…" Suzy said as they moved him and cleaned up.

"Suzy moved!" Ivy whispered moving her away from the door as they pushed Shade through the door and into another room.

"Ivy we have to do something!" Suzy said as they stood up.

"I've never healed someone in a coma." Ivy said unsure as Suzy sobbed.

"You have to try." She said as Ivy sighed. They followed the nurses to Shade's room and hid as they set him up in his room. Once the nurses left Suzy and Shade snuck into the room. Suzy's hand flew up to her month as she saw him. His head was bandaged, his right arm and left leg was in a cast, and scratches covering his face.

"Shade." She said as she sat by his bed. IVs were hooked up to him and a heart monitor. "I-I'm so s-sorr-ry." She said as she held his limp hand.

"Suzy," Ivy said sitting across from her. "It'll be alright." She said as Suzy sniffled. Suzy cried against Shade's stomach as Ivy looked at he friend with sympathy. Ivy stood up and put her hands on either side of Shade's face. She closed her eyes and focused all his energy on Shade. Her hands started to glow and Suzy looked at Shade expectantly. Soon Ivy's eyes popped open and she collapsed on the ground.

"Is…he better?" Suzy asked as Ivy sighed.

"I don't know." She said as Suzy sobbed.

_**Shade's P.O.V**_

Darkness. Floating. That's what I was doing. I was floating in blackness nothing surrounding me. I tried to find my wait out, but I only found more darkness. _Sigh_. I started to walk around or what I thought was walking. I should've just stayed with her. This wouldn't happen if I just stayed with her or gone earlier. I bet she's worried sick about me. I don't _think _I'm dead. I still have the feeling of still being alive. Hopefully I'm right. Mom is probably balling while Dad tries to keep his anger down. Hopefully Serenity and Ebony keep Mom alright. Lauren and Chrissy are most likely crying their eyes out right now while Bolt and Sean or Hydro try to comfort them. Flash's smile and cheer is gone as he probably tries to figure out this.

Then _her_. Suzy. Her soft lavender eyes red and puffy from the crying. All trace of life gone from them. Her long peach quills matted and messing falling over her face as she hangs her head low. I can picture her now sitting in the waiting room. Lifeless. Waiting for me to return. This is when I started running. Running faster then I ever did before. Pushing my legs to past their limit as they searched out for the hospital.

All of them. Mom, Dad, Ebony, Serenity, Lauren, Chrissy, Bolt, Flash, Sean, and Suzy. They're all feeling this pain because of me. I was stupid enough to get myself crashed into a car when I could've clearly grabbed Suzy instead. _Idiotic_. All of this is my fault. I may be in physical pain, but that always heals. Their suffering from mental pain which can only be relieved if I come back. _Run. Faster. _I put the ones I love and hold dear to my heart in pain and I need to make them better. The memories of them suddenly flashed through the darken sky and I skidded to a halt as I looked up at my memories playing across the sky.

"_Daddy run fast!" _Little me said as Dad laughed. I remembered this. It was when I was six or maybe five. Dad was teaching me how to control my speed.

"_No duh." _Ebony said spitefully as Serenity pushed her shoulder.

"_Let's see that boy run!" _I heard Spark yell from behind him. I laughed a little as I heard Dad mumbled something about not wanting him to be my Godfather.

"_Mommy help me?" _I said as I saw Mom come into view. She was wearing a proud smile and trying to hold back tears for her growing boy.

"_Mommy can't run that fast. But I'll be here for you always." _She said kissing the top of her head as I hugged her.

"_C'mon Shade." _Dad said as I smiled brightly towards him. He looked so proud of me as we stood in the middle of the road. He explained to let all my strength go to my legs and focus on the path in front of me and not my feet. And then I was gone. The scenery around me becoming one big blur of green and blue as I ran past it.

"_Mommy! I'm running!" _I yelled as I heard everybody cheering for me behind me. I smiled a little bit. I was always a Momma's boy even without realizing it. Suddenly I tried to U-turn but I tripped and cut open my knee. I started to cry as Dad started to jog to me, but Mom blew past him picking me up in her arms. _"Mommy it hurts!" _I yelled as I cried.

"_Don't worry Mommy will make it better." _She said as she carried me back to our house. She cleaned it with me wincing a bit and placed a band-aid on it kissing it and then kissing my forehead. _"All better?" _She asked as I nodded wiping away my tears. _"Mommy loves you." _She said holding me as I held onto her for dear life.

"_I love you, Mommy." _I said as Mom smiled gently. I watched as the memory faded away and a new one popped up. It was at another house, but not mine and I looked about ten in this one.

"_Who are you calling stupid!?" _A small Chrissy asked as I laughed and shook my head at the memory. It was the first day I met Chrissy and Lauren.

"_You. See you can't even realize I'm calling you stupid." _I said stubbornly as Chrissy glared at me. _"Girls are always stupider then boys." _I said as Chrissy looked murderously at me.

"_I bet she can ask you any question and you won't even be able to answer it." _10 year-old Lauren asked as she rested her elbow on Chrissy's shoulder. I scoffed being my old cocky self as I crossed my arms.

"_What do I get if I win?" _I asked as Lauren smirked and reached into her pocket.

"_Five bucks and a baggie of sour candies." _She said pulling them out as I studied them over.

"_Fine, what about you?" _I asked as Lauren smirked and placed the items back into her pocket.

"_You have to hang out with us today." _She said as I gaped at her.

"_No way!" _I said as Lauren shrugged her shoulders.

"_It just proves that your stupid. Because you're afraid to lose so you're not up for it." _Lauren said as she smirked mischievously at me. I clenched my fists at my side as I glared at her and Chrissy.

"_Fine." _I grumbled as she smiled brightly. _"Go ahead ask your question." _I said as Chrissy smirked.

"_What are the four nitrogenous bases of DNA?" _She asked as I looked at her completely clueless and confused. Lauren stifled a laugh as Chrissy raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"_Uh…first, second, third, and home?" _I said as Chrissy laughed loudly.

"_WRONG!" _She said as I sighed in frustration. I laughed at how mad I was that day. But it turned out to be one of the best days of my life. I received two of my very best friends that day and I couldn't be happier now. The memory dissolved away as a new one popped up. I think I was about thirteen in it and I was glaring at Bolt as Flash sat on the ground eating a bag of M&Ms.

"_You really must be stupid Solari if you think you can beat me." _I said as I made an O shape with my mouth as I remember what this was. It was the first day I started to be friends with Bolt and Flash. Sean and I were already cool since Lauren, but I absolutely hated Bolt for a cocky know-it-all and I thought the same of Flash since he hung around him so much.

"_Bring it Hedgehog. I'll be finished before you even have a chance to blink." _He said as I scowled at him. We started to walk to the track as Flash continued to eat behind us. Sean was already in high school as a freshman while we were stuck here as the eighth graders. Seventh grader for Flash.

"_Do you ever get fat?" _I snapped at Flash who was mid-swallowing of a bunch of M&Ms. He gulped down his candy as he looked at me slightly scared. I could give a pretty scary glare when I wanted to. Got it from Dad.

"_Fast metabolism." _He said patting his flat stomach as I rolled my eyes. We made it to the track and Bolt and I lined up at the starting line. I remember how I had the worst temper back then. Ever since high school I became very mellow and laid-back.

"_How many laps?" _I asked cracking my neck as Flash grimaced.

"_300." _Bolt said popping his back as Flash grimaced again.

"_Weak." _I muttered as I cracked my ankles. (It's possible. I'm doing it as we speak) Bolt didn't hear me as we got ready. Flash stood the side as we crouched down to the ground.

"_Go!" _He yelled as we blazed off the track. Bolt and I were neck and neck as we continued to run around in one big black blur. We were on our last lap and I used all my energy to beat him and he sighed and punched the ground.

"_Not so cocky now?" _I said as he looked at me.

"_Nah, good race. Best in my life." _He said as I looked at him confused. Flash laughed a bit before suddenly realizing something.

"_Hey! I give you a damn good race." _He said as Bolt rolled his eyes and I laughed a bit. The memory faded away as one appeared showing the school at night and I gasped. It was a Suzy memory. It broke my heart when she appeared outside the school with me behind her. We both looked completely happy. It was the night of the Valentine's Day dance and I knew this memory perfectly.

"_You really do look beautiful. Stunning." _I said to her as she blushed clinging to my coat around her.

"_Not so bad yourself." _She said as I chuckled quietly. We were sitting on the steps outside the school staring at the starry sky. Well I was sitting on the steps she was sitting on my lap. _"You know you smell good." _She said lying her face in the crook of my neck as I chuckled.

"_And how do I smell?" _I asked amusement dancing in my eyes.

"_Like honey and lilacs." _She said as I smiled and rested my head on hers.

"_You smell like jasmine and lavender." _I said as she giggled a bit. I started to play with one of her quills which were curled for the dance. She continued to looked at our intertwined hands or at the sky. _"I love you." _I said suddenly as she dropped my hand in shock. I remembered how scared I was when I realized I said that. I thought she was going to break up with me or say I'm a creep or something.

"_Really?" _She said as I nodded slowly. She smiled brightly before kissing me softly, sweetly, _lovingly. _She pulled away slowly resting her forehead on mine. _"I love you too." _She said as I gave a big sigh of relief making her laugh. The memory froze at that picture of both of us smiling looking at each others eyes completely in love. In soon faded away and I collapsed on the ground.

Maybe I was dying. I just saw an out of person view on my most precious memoires and it was probably because I was going to die. I didn't even have a chance to say goodbye or anything to anyone. I was dying and my life was just flashed before me. I held my head as I stared at the floor in front of me. This was it.

"_Will he ever wake up?" _I heard a familiar voice say. I stood up quickly looking around me seeing if anyone was around me or if another memory was playing.

"_I don't know." _I heard another familiar voice say. I heard a sob of someone's crying and I started to run trying to find these two people.

"_I love you Shade." _I heard the first voice say and then I felt myself froze. An explosion of stars erupted in my dark area. Lighting my whole dark sky forming beautiful constellations. I awed at the many stars when suddenly I felt myself sinking. My vision was blocked off and when I started to open my eyes I was blinded by a bright white light.

"He's waking up!" I heard someone say as my head throbbed. My eyes focused on the peach blur in front of me and they landed on my angel.

_Normal P.O.V_

"He's up!" Ivy said running out of the room as Suzy and Shade locked gazes.

"Suzy…" Shade said as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Shade…" She whispered as she looked at him smile. He sat up ignoring his pain and hugging her. "I'm sorry." She said crying into his shoulder.

"Sshh it's not your fault." He said as she wrapped her arms around his neck being careful not to hurt him. "How long was I out exactly?" He asked as Suzy sniffled.

"Only a few hours. I think Ivy's healing sped it up. She said as Shade smiled. He pulled away capturing her lips in a tender kiss.

"Oh! Are we interrupting?" Lauren asked as Suzy and Shade pulled away to see everybody standing in the doorway.

"Uh…no come in." Shade said blushing. Amy ran in and hugged her son tightly. Shade didn't care he hugged her back just as tight.

"I'm so glad you're alright." Shadow said as Shade smiled.

"I'll be back to myself in no time." He said holding Suzy's hand as she smiled.

"Wow, he's still alive." Marcus said emotionlessly as he hung from the hospital wall outside Shade's room.

"That doesn't matter. This is just a phase in the entire plan." Joseph said as he slid down the wall next to him.

"What is the plan anyway?" Marcus asked as they jumped off the wall and landed with a thud on the ground.

"All in good time my friend." He smirked as Marcus rolled his eyes. A black Corvette skidded to a stop by them.

"Get in." Damien hissed as Joseph got in the front and Marcus got in the back. They sped out of the lot leaving smoke and thread marks.

_(A/N): Yay! Shade and Suzy are back together! Woo! Ok I know the last like three chapters were all Suzy/Shade based. But I'll be back with the whole group next chapter. _


	39. He's Evil!

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): I'm back with some group fun! _

Julian walked into the school and rushed over to his locker. He franticly started entering his combination looking to his sides.

"Hey Julian." Renegade said walking over to Julian.

"Ah!" He yelled turning around to face a very confused Renegade.

"Are you alright?" He asked as Julian grabbed him by the collar.

"Don't you know what day it is?" He asked his eyes wide with panic.

"Uh…Wednesday?" He said as Julian shook his head.

"No! Its April first a.k.a April Fools a.k.a my Dad's birthday!" He said as Renegade raised his eyebrow. "Don't you understand?! Now that he's working here he can ruin my reputation with _one _prank." He said as Renegade broke from his grip.

"I think you're overreacting." Renegade said as Julian slid down the locker.

"The scary thing is…I'm not." Julian said as Suzy ran down the hall.

"Julian!" She yelled sliding next to him.

"What's wrong Suzy?" He asked as Suzy looked at him scared.

"AJ…" She said as Julian looked at her worried.

"What? What's wrong with AJ?" He asked as Suzy shook her head.

"AJ, he's on Dad's side." She said as Julian smashed the ground with his fists.

"No!" He yelled into the sky while on his knees.

"Ok, you guys are really overreacting." Renegade said walking away. Lazarus was walking down the hall with Derek spending their free period not doing much.

"I'm one of your groomsmen right?" Lazarus said nudging Derek as he rolled his eyes.

"Sure, sure." He said as Lazarus cheered. "God, it's not even that big a deal." He said as Lazarus rolled his eyes.

"The wedding is not a big deal?" He asked with a smirk.

"No! I'm talking about being a groomsman." He said as Lazarus feigned hurt.

"It's my biggest dream." He said as Derek pushed him and chuckled. Suddenly it got quiet, too quiet. Lazarus and Derek stopped in the middle of the hall and looked around. "Oh God. I forgot. Shit! He's going to be after us." Lazarus said as he and Derek took off running.

"You can run, but you can't hide." AJ said to himself as he watched them run. They passed by Onyx and Amber who were talking.

"Run for your lives!" Lazarus yelled as they grabbed Onyx and Amber.

"What are you doing?" Amber said as she ran along side Lazarus.

"You do know what today is right?" Lazarus said as Amber looked at him confused. Her eyes widened in panic as she ran faster.

"Oh dear God." Onyx said as he started to skate down the hall. Suddenly they all tripped and skidded on the hallway floor. Before they had a chance to turn around a bucket of blue slime fell on them and confetti.

"The confetti celebrates my first prank of the day." AJ said walking by as they all glared at him. "Well off to give the world the gift of pranks." He said as he sped off.

"I'm going to get that son of a bitch." Lazarus said wiping the slime off his eyes. Shade was walking down the hall with Izzy towards the Chemistry lab.

"You've should have seen Julian when I saw him this morning. He was practically having a panic attack." Izzy said as Shade laughed a bit. His leg healed perfectly with his quick healing powers and the help of Ivy. His arm was taking a while since the bones were pretty shattered.

"Suzy was pretty much wound up too. She's keeping herself attached to Julian for the rest of the day." He said when a kid ran past them looking panicked.

"Whoa, what's wrong with him?" Izzy said when someone started to whistle that western stand off tune. They slowly turned their heads to see Todd standing at the end of the hall his head down.

"Oh……Fuck." The both said as Todd looked up at them cracking his neck.

"Why hello there children." He said as Shade scooted closer to Izzy.

"If we act quickly maybe we can escape." He whispered very quietly to her as she nodded.

"Have you seen my children around?" He asked walking slowly towards them.

"Just this morning." Izzy said calmly as Todd stared her down.

"Well you should be keeping an eye on them." He said as he reached into his pocket. Shade and Izzy stiffened as he smirked. He pulled out loaded water guns pointing them at him.

"Shit!" Shade said as he grabbed Izzy's hand and tried to run off but he wasn't fast enough. Todd fired purple slime missiles at them and Shade covered his face in horror.

"No!" Conner said jumping in front of them taking the blows. "Go." He said weakly from the ground as Shade took off with Suzy.

"You're a brave one." Todd said bending down next to Conner. "But not so smart." He said using his powers to lift him in the air and stick him against the lockers. He fired his slime missiles against him sticking him to the locker.

"I disagree." He said his eyes glowing. Todd stepped back and Conner smirked. He made the ground under him rise up and flip him over into the hole where it came from. Todd moved the rock with his powers and Conner knocked him down again.

"This is wasting my time and I don't have all day for this." Todd said getting up and walking away. Conner sighed as he dropped his head.

"He's still on the loose." He said into his phone before he hung up.

"Damn it!" Serenity said closing her phone as Ginger sighed.

"It's bad enough he has to prank Julian, but he's coming after us now!" Ginger said as Serenity began to pace.

"I've got an idea!" Serenity said as Ginger stiffened.

"Oh do you now?" Todd said from behind Serenity. Serenity whipped around to see him standing with a gun.

"You know my Dad can get you back for this." Ginger threatened as he scoffed.

"I already got them before I came here." He said with a wicked smirk. At Reese's mansion he and Shadow were hanging of his living room ceiling attached to purple goo.

"That bastard." Shadow said as Reese tried to break free.

"Ah!" He yelled as he fell down to the ground. Shadow shook his head as he chaos controlled to the ground. "Revenge!" Reese mumbled against the floor. Serenity dodged all his slime missiles as Ginger shot them down with water.

"Wow, you're the first two that actually put up a fight." Todd said as he continued to fire. Serenity chaos controlled behind him and kicked the gun out of his hand and into hers. "Impressive." He said as Serenity pointed the gun at him. "Just not enough." He said throwing something on the ground and smoke appearing. Serenity and Ginger covered their eyes as they felt something hit them. Serenity uncovered her eyes and saw goo covered her arms and stuck her to the ground the same was for Ginger.

"Ah, my hair." Ginger said as she tried to move.

"Crap." Serenity said as she noticed he was gone. "Hopefully Julian is lucky." Serenity said as she tried to move.

"Don't worry, we have a plan." A voice said as Serenity and Ginger turned around. Renegade was casually walking down the halls when someone grabbed him.

"Renegade you need to help us!" Izzy said in a panicked whisper.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Todd is after us and I'm pretty sure AJ isn't far behind." Shade said as he shuddered at the thought of what AJ might do to him.

"How can I help?" Renegade said as he fixed his hood.

"By getting out of the way." AJ said as Izzy and Shade covered themselves. AJ fired missiles of green goo at them and Renegade rolled his eyes. He raised his hands making the missiles stop in their tracks and fall with a splat on the ground.

"Is that the best you got?" Renegade asked raising an eyebrow as AJ smirked.

"Not even close." He said as he made the ground under all three of them rumble as he threw a balloon in Shade's face.

"Ah! It burns!" Shade said losing balance and falling on his back.

"My God what is it?!" Izzy said as Renegade looked at Shade.

"Dish soap." He said smiling. "Apple scented."

"My eyes!" Shade said trying to get it out of his eyes.

"That's cruel." Renegade said emotionlessly.

"Not really." He said as Izzy glared at him. Izzy blew him down with wind as she and Renegade took off. "A chase I see." He said getting up.

"This day just makes them plain evil!" Izzy said as they took a sharp turn.

"No!" They heard a lonely freshman yell and they skidded to a stop. They whipped their heads back and forth when Renegade finally looked up. He jumped up and punched the air vent open. He helped Izzy up as they started crawling. Renegade stopped and crawled back quickly throwing the broken vent opening at AJ's face knocking him to the floor.

"That wasn't necessary." Izzy hissed quietly as Renegade just smirked. They continued to crawl and crawl when something dented the vent pathway behind them. They crawled faster and more and more dents appeared behind them. Renegade had enough and punched a hole under them and swung out kicking AJ down. "Why are we being so violent with each other?" Izzy asked jumping down.

"I didn't hurt him." Renegade said as he grabbed her and started running. They ran out of the school as soon as the bell rang and the halls filled with kids.

"Shit." AJ said as she pushed his way through people. Flash was walking down the hall with Ivy when they saw Shade on the floor.

"Oh God! He's dead!" Flash said falling on his knees.

"It's red paint." Ivy said as Flash looked up and smiled sheepishly.

"S-S-S…" Shade started to say as Flash and Ivy watched.

"Suzy?" Flash guessed as Shade shook his head and opened his eyes. They were bright red from irritation.

"Soap." He said as Flash hissed in pain.

"That got to hurt." Flash said as Ivy fell to the ground. "IVY!" He said holding her. He turned her around to see blue slime on her head. "Why?!" He yelled as AJ rolled his eyes.

"She's asleep not dead." AJ said as Flash stood up.

"So, it's come to this." Flash said as everybody ran to their classrooms quickly.

"Oh Flash. When will you learn?" AJ said cocking his gun.

"Bring it Hedgehog." He said as he glared at AJ. AJ fired his gun and Flash bent backwards as he watched it fly past him. Flash shot a spark as he flipped out of his dodging and AJ dropped his gun as he rubbed his hand.

"Cheap shot." He said as Flash bolted out of the hall where AJ stood.

"Catch me if you can!" Flash yelled as he ran into someone.

"Jeez, Flash why don't you watch where you're going?" Sean said rubbing his head.

"No time to explain. Run!" He said grabbing Sean's arm and running off the hall.

"Turn to the right. He's going towards the cafeteria." Sean said as Flash sharply turned. He sped down the halls and out of the school onto the track field. "Ok I think we're safe." Sean said as Flash collapsed on the ground.

"From AJ, not me." Todd said as Flash took off running.

"Thanks man." Sean said as he looked towards Todd. "It's going to be like that?" He asked as Todd smirked.

"Hell yeah." Todd said pointing his gun at him. He suddenly started to disappear into the ground and Todd fired over his head. Sean reappeared with Bolt by his side in the cafeteria which was empty.

"Never do that again." Sean said as Bolt shrugged.

"I saved your ass. Be appreciative." Bolt said as Sean rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to kill him." Hailey said as Bolt and Sean entered the hall.

"Whoa, little sis. What happened?" Bolt said as she whipped around completely covered in yellow slime. "Watch where you're turning." Bolt said shaking his hand from where some slime got.

"_AJ_." She hissed as Sean grimaced and Bolt looked at her shocked.

"I didn't know he was apart of this." Bolt said looking back and forth from Sean to Hailey.

"He joined the dark side." Sean said as Bolt sighed.

"Why must the good go?" He said as Sean rolled his eyes.

"Oh God they're both closing in on us." Sean said as he looked at both ends of the hallway. He looked over to Bolt who was smirking and he sighed. "Just do it quickly." He said holding out his arm. Bolt grabbed his arm and phased into the ground with Hailey.

"I hate that power." AJ said as Todd punched the floor. Renegade and Izzy sat on the roof as Izzy tried to contact Julian. Suddenly Julian jumped on the roof looking around franticly with a white mongoose next to him with black eyes.

"Who's that?" Izzy asked as Julian sighed with relief.

"Oh, that's Suzy she thinks she has a better chance of not getting prank if she looked different." Julian said sitting next to her.

"He came after you guys?!" Suzy yelled as she read Izzy's mind.

"He's after everybody!" Julian said as Renegade rolled his eyes.

"He's doing harmless stuff. I say you guys should do something really good to get him." Renegade said as all three of them looked at him.

"What did you have in mind?" Izzy asked as Renegade smirked. He filled them on the plan and Suzy smiled.

"How did you come up with that?!" She exclaimed as Renegade smirked and crossed his arms.

"I had some help." He said as two figures jumped onto the roof. Sean, Bolt, and Hailey all reappeared on the football field as Sean collapsed on the ground.

"I really hate that." Sean said as Bolt and Hailey rolled their eyes.

"We have to Lazarus and the-"

"They already got them." Hailey interrupted Bolt as he sighed.

"We're doomed!" Bolt said as Sean closed his eyes.

"No we're not." Renegade said as he, Suzy, Izzy, and Julian approached them.

"Good plan." Sean said as Renegade smirked.

"Would you mind on telling us soon?" Bolt said as Renegade began explaining it. "I like that. I like that a lot." He said as they all smirked evilly.

"Wait! A plan?! I want to know!" Flash said speeding up to them.

"Now you come!" Sean said as Flash smiled sheepishly.

"Don't worry. We'll explain it." As the same two figures from the roof appeared behind them.

"Where are they?" AJ wondered as he and Todd walked the halls. Suddenly they both saw Damien – or they thought – run down the end of the hall. "HEY COME BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" AJ yelled as he ran down the hall. AJ heard Todd drop his gun and whipped his head to see Shade, Julian, Lazarus, and Amber covered in blood their stomachs ripped open and their eyes rolled back or closed.

"My son." Todd said falling down next to Julian's "dead" body.

"Lazarus no! He's my best friend!" AJ said falling on his knees. "Amber! I love you! I swear I'll kill that son of a bitch." He said holding her as he turned. "Shade…you were alright." He said as Todd continued to stare at Julian's body. Tears started to pool around his eyes as AJ was full blown crying. Renegade was standing next to Bolt in a middle of a wall as they recorded.

"Ok…go." Renegade whispered as a tear fell from Todd's eye.

"APRIL FOOLS!" Everybody yelled as they jumped up or out. AJ and Todd fell on the ground as they screamed. Everybody started cracking up as AJ glared at them.

"That was just fucked up." He said as Lazarus wiped a tear from his eye.

"No, that was funny." Lazarus said as Todd looked got up.

"How did you do it?" Todd asked a smile back on his face.

"We had some help." Flash said as Shadow and Reese walked out.

"Got you back!" Reese said as Todd rolled his eyes.

"Enjoy it while it lasts." Todd said as Shadow and Reese laughed.

"Finally, it's over." Julian said as he wrapped his arms around Izzy. Suzy walked back as Damien and quickly went back to herself.

"Now if you'll excuse us. We have our own prank." Shade said putting his arm over Suzy's shoulders.

"On who?" Bolt asked as Shade and Suzy smirked.

"Oh I don't like that look." Shadow and Todd said as their children rolled their eyes.

"See you guys later." Suzy said as they walked down the hall. Cheka was texting on his phone as he walked down the hall. Suzy slammed him against his body as he looked at her shocked.

"Hey baby." He said quickly recovering.

"You know, I couldn't forget that kiss." She said as she rubbed her hand up his arm.

"Really now?" He said as he looked down at her.

"Oh yes." She said as she pushed up on him.

"Well, you always know you can get some more." He said putting a finger under her chin.

"That's my plan." She said leaning into him. He closed his eyes only to feel himself being grabbed by his collar roughly. He opened his eyes to see Shade with an evil smirk. He threw him down the hall and threw a chaos sphere at his back while he was in the air. He hissed in pain as Shade walked over to him.

"April Fools motherfucker." He said hitting him on the head with his cast arm.

"Fucking A." Cheka muttered as he watched Suzy and Shade walked off. "You'll regret that soon enough, Hedgehog." He hissed as he got off the floor.

_(A/N): Sorry for the late update. But yeah…oh! I got into Peer Counseling! Woo! I'm so happy :] _


	40. Familiar Friends

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters._

_(A/N): Hey! I'm back! Sorry for the long updates. I've been majorly busy. But I'll make sure to update more often. Anyways, on with the story. _

Julian and Izzy were walking down the hall when Izzy's phone buzzed!

"Ah!" She yelled happily as Julian looked at her confused. "Garrett is coming!" She yelled as Julian squinted his eyes suspiciously.

"Who's _Garrett_?" He asked as Izzy rolled her eyes.

"Don't be jealous. He's my best friend! He helped me through the whole pregnancy thing." She said as Julian nodded.

"What does he look like?" He asked as they continued walking down the hall.

"He's a green hedgehog with gold eyes. He wears a lot of skater clothing, but he doesn't skate that much. He's more into football." She said as Julian nodded.

"Does he have better quills then me?" He asked as Izzy sighed.

"No babe." She said as Julian nodded.

"Does he have better eyes?" He said as Izzy rolled her eyes.

"No, yours are amazing." She said as Julian smiled.

"Does he have better abs?" He said lifting up his shirt knocking on his rock hard abs.

"Stop worrying! I'm in love with _you_! He's just a friend" She said as he smiled smugly. "With better abs." She said as Julian's smile faded.

"Hey!" He said as Izzy laughed and kissed him.

"I'm just kidding." She said as Julian groaned. Hailey was walking down the hall with Ivy and Flash talking about the baby birth they watched in health. (*shudders* it was so disturbing)

"And when all the liquid came out! That was the worst!" She said as Flash shuddered and Ivy nodded. Suddenly Hailey was picked up and swung around as Flash laughed and Ivy looked at him like he was crazy.

"Slash! Put me down!" Hailey said laughing as the brown wolf with white spots put her down laughing. He had big muscles and a robotic arm eye, and ear. He was wearing dark jeans with black chains and a white wife-beater with a black hoodie and silver chain around his neck.

"Uh…who's this?" Ivy asked as Hailey held up a finger. She took in a big breath as everybody covered their ears.

"BOLT!!" She yelled as a flash of black past them and then came back and appeared to be Bolt

"Slash! What's up man?" He said giving the GH.

"My family is visiting from New York! What's going on guys!? I haven't seen you guys for like three years!" He said as Flash moved next to them.

"Can you guys explain to me who this is?" Ivy said standing next to Slash and pointing at him.

"Oh! My bad. My name is Slash. My dad is Gash who's a family friend to this trio's parents!" He said giving Flash and Bolt noggies.

"Nice to me you! I'm Ivy!" She said extending her hand as Slash shook it.

"Well, well, well Flash wasn't lying." Hydro said as he walked down the hall with Roddy.

"Hydro! Roddy!" Slash said as Hydro and Roddy smirked. "Oh no, I know those smirks." He said as he took off down the hall. Hydro easily caught up with him tripping him as Roddy jumped on him. "I'll never give!" He said as he dragged himself across the floor.

"What are they doing? And how does Roddy know him!?" Ivy said as Flash started to explain it to her.

"Well Hydro is a lot closer to Slash then the rest of us since they're both juniors. And Roddy and Hydro been friends since they were in diapers and that's how he met Slash. Ever since they were ten they've been having these fights and the first one to give has to do whatever the other one says." Flash said as Ivy rolled her eyes.

"You boys and fighting." She said as Flash shrugged his shoulders. Slash knocked Roddy off and into the lockers, but before Roddy even hit the lockers he teleported in front of Slash. Slash jumped over him and tucked into a ball rolling onto the ground before jumping out of the ball and running. Hydro caught up with him and blasted him down with water. Slash shook his body freeing it from the excess water. He fired a lazar at Hydro who flew back and into Roddy.

"Why do the teachers never stop us?" Hailey asked as Bolt shrugged his shoulders. Slash tackled Hydro and Roddy putting them both into headlocks. Roddy teleported out but Slash caught him by his tail.

"Say you give!" He said as Roddy and Hydro groaned and tried to break free.

"We give! We give!" They both said as Slash let them both go. "So boys, I hear you have girlfriends." He said as Roddy looked at him panicked.

"No! Please Slash don't!" He said as he got on his knees. "I'm begging you." He said putting his hands in a begging motion.

"Hmm…I don't think so." He said with a wicked smirk. When the bell rang Flash gathered Lauren and Lilac to a bench in a hallway.

"Well hello ladies. I'm sure you both know these two." Slash said pointing to Hydro and Roddy as Lauren and Lilac nodded confused. "Well, they have a little performance for you." He said as Roddy and Hydro sighed.

"_I'm a Barbie girl! In a Barbie world! It's plastic. So fantastic! You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere." _They sang as Lauren bust out laughing and Lilac tried to hold in her laughs. They continued to sing the song with some added choreography.

"Thank you for enjoying our embarrassment." Hydro said bowing along with Roddy as Lilac and Lauren laughed and clapped.

"I enjoyed it very much." Slash said as Roddy and Hydro glared at him. Slash stretched and glanced at his watch. "Well…look at the time! I say it's time to go. Bye!" He said as he ran off with Roddy and Hydro chasing him. It was now lunch and Julian and Izzy were waiting on the front steps for Garrett.

"Well, looks like he's not here." Julian said as Izzy rolled her eyes and pulled him back.

"It's been three minutes." She said as Julian crossed his arms.

"Well isn't it Izzy-Baby!" A green hedgehog with quills that were tied in a ponytail with a black beanie over his head said. He had gold eyes and was wearing a black Zoo-York shirt with dark skinny jeans and red and black vans.

"Garrett!" Izzy said as she hugged him. Julian held back a growl as he stayed by the steps. "I've missed you so much! I want you to meet someone." She said pulling him back to Julian. "Garrett this is my boyfriend Julian. Julian this is my best friend Garrett." She said as Julian and Garrett just stared at each other.

"What's up?" Garrett said as Julian raised an eyebrow.

"Izzy tells me you're into football. I'm on the team myself." He said as Garrett smirked.

"Really now? Seems appropriate." He said as Julian glared at me. "So, you must have a power. What is it?" He asked crossing his arms. Julian's eyes turned dark blue as he raised Garrett up in the air trying to prevent himself to smash him into the wall. He let him drop as he landed on the balls of his feet.

"Do you have a power?" He asked as Izzy sighed and shook her head at how stupid they were being.

"In matter of fact I do." He said as his eyes turned blue. He lifted the water off of the ground and then his eyes turned white as he made the water become air. His eyes then turned green as he made vines come out of the ground and then his eyes turned red as he burned them to the ground.

"Elements. Nice." Julian said as Garrett's eyes turned back to gold. They continued to glare at each other as Izzy texted on her phone completely bored.

"You know Izzy and I have been friends since practically second grade." Garrett said as Julian raised his eyebrow.

"Do you know that we're in love?" He said as Garrett's eyes turned into slits. They continued to stare each other down as Izzy rolled her eyes.

"How long is this going to be?" She asked but no one answered her. Julian finally spoke as Garrett raised his eyebrow.

"I just have this to ask you," Julian said walking closer to him. "Do you know…the muffin man?" He said as Izzy slapped her forehead.

"The muffin man?" He said as Julian nodded.

"The muffin man." He repeated as Garrett crossed his arms.

"The one that lives on Drury Lane?" He said as Julian nodded. "Why, of course I know the muffin man!" He said as they continued to look at each other seriously before cracking up. Julian pulled his arm around his shoulders as they walked back into the school.

"I knew I'll like you." He said as Izzy rolled her eyes. Suzy and Shade were walking down the hall when Suzy stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a familiar voice.

"Why hello Suzy." A voice said as Suzy did a 180. Leaning against the lockers was a lion with a mullet for a mane. He had fiery red eyes and was wearing baggy jeans with green stitching. He had an over sized green shirt with a white one under. He had a gold chain around his neck with green and yellow Jordans.

"Jason!" Suzy said as Shade raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?!" She said hugging him a little awkwardly.

"I came here to visit an old friend." He said as he looked down at Suzy. "So, who's this guy?" He asked rudely as Shade glared at him.

"This guy happens to be her boyfriend." Shade said wrapping an arm around Suzy's waist who smiled.

"Oh really?" He said looking at Suzy and Shade. "Well, I guess you should know that _this _guy," He said pointing to himself. "Happens to be her ex-boyfriend." He said as Suzy rolled her eyes and Shade held on her tighter.

"You know it was nice seeing you Jason." Suzy said as she pulled Shade with her.

"Wow, you must be whipped." Jason said as Shade whipped around and threw a chaos sphere at him sending him flying down the hall.

"Want to say that again?" Shade said as he and Suzy started to walk away.

"Jason!" An oh so familiar voice said. Shade and Suzy froze and turned their heads to see Cheka greeting Jason.

"Magnate!" Suzy said as Jason cringed at his real name. "You're friends with…_that._" Suzy said pointing to Cheka as he mocked hurt.

"I'm not surprised." Shade muttered as he crossed his arms.

"How can you be friends with…_that._" She said again as Cheka put his hand over his chest.

"Ouch! That hurts baby cakes." He said smirking as Shade growled.

"Shut the fuck up!" She snarled as he put his hands up in defense.

"Suzy, I've been friends with him for like years." He said in seriousness as Suzy looked at him disbelief.

"And you never told me!" She said as Jason shrugged his shoulders.

"It's not like it matters now." He said glaring at Shade who glared back.

"I thought better of you." She said before walking away as Shade followed her.

"It's someone's time of the mouth." Cheka said as Jason laughed a bit.

"Hey, it's good to see you man." Jason said as he walked down the hall with him. "How are you holding up?" He asked as Cheka sighed.

"It's been somewhat better. Made some new friends." He said with a shrug as Jason looked at him.

"Good friends?" He asked as Cheka leaned against the locker.

"Not as good as you, man." He said avoiding the question.

"You know why I'm here." He said as he leaned against the locker next to him.

"I know. Of course I know." He said as they slid down the lockers and sat on the floor.

"I know what you're doing Cheka." He said as Cheka looked at him. "I know you're apart of this 'evil' group." He said as he turned towards him. "She wouldn't like it." He said as Cheka laughed.

"You don't know what she likes." He said as he leaned back against the locker. "I can't believe I thought it was a joke." He said as he shook his head.

"It happens. You were going through denial." He said as Cheka clenched his fists.

"If I didn't let my friends stay there she wouldn't have left. They wouldn't have died." He said as a single tear fell down his cheek.

"It was a car accident. Rose and David weren't taken away from you on purpose." Jason said as Cheka shook his head.

"They were still taken away! And they're not coming back!" He yelled as Jason sighed.

"You'll see them some them." He said as Cheka nodded.

"That they will come soon enough." He muttered low enough so Jason won't hear. "Let's stop being all emotional and I'll introduce you to some of my friends." He said as they stood up.

"Nah man, I go to head out. I'll see you soon." He said as Cheka smirked.

"Sure." He said as they hugged and Jason left.

"Ginger!" Serenity said as she ran down the hall.

"What?" Ginger said confused.

"Prom is coming up!!!" She said as Ginger smiled brightly.

"That's great! What's the theme?" She asked as Serenity smiled.

"Starry Night." She said as Ginger smiled.

"That sounds romantic." Ginger said as Serenity rolled her eyes.

"It's kind of generic, but it's better then nothing." She said as Ginger nodded.

"Did my ears deceive me? Did I hear prom?" Julian said putting his arms around Ginger and Serenity.

"Yep, next weekend." Serenity said as Julian smiled.

"I need to get my tux." He said as Ginger and Serenity rolled her eyes. Bolt and Hailey came home to see Spark and Winter sitting at the kitchen table. Both looking very serious.

"Uh…Hey Mom, Dad." Hailey said as they came into the kitchen.

"What's up?" Bolt asked as he looked between his parents. Suddenly Luna and Reese busted into the room panting.

"What's. _Pant. _Going. _Pant. _On?" Reese said resting his hands on his knees.

"Oh c'mon! You don't live that far away." Spark said as Reese glared at him.

"Some of us don't have super speed." Reese said as Luna rolled her eyes.

"What's with the double 911 page?" She asked as Winter sighed.

"Well…" Winter said when there was a knock on the door. Bolt quickly went to get it and returned with Chrissy in his arms.

"Ok, what's going on?!" He said anxious as Winter took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant." She said as everybody looked at her wide-eyed.

"What?!" Reese and Luna said.

"WHAT!?" Bolt and Hailey said after.

"What!?!" Spark said as Winter glared at him.

"You already knew!" Winter said as Spark leaned back into his seat.

"Oh yeah." He said as Winter rolled her eyes.

"Uh…maybe I should go…" Chrissy said awkwardly, but Bolt didn't let go of her.

"How-wha-do-is-"Bolt couldn't even come up with a coherent sentence.

"I'm not going to be the youngest!" Hailey said happily as Bolt still tried to get his sentence straight.

"Wow," Luna said as Winter blushed.

"Bolt…are you ok with this?" Winter asked as Bolt looked up at his Mom.

"I get to be an older brother…again!" He yelled standing up still holding Chrissy.

"How come the rest of your family is all about family and you're not?" Reese asked as Spark glared at him.

"Shut up!" He said as Reese scoffed.

"C'mon you were the last one of us to have kids! Even your younger brother had kids before you!" Reese said as Spark glared at him.

"Sixteen God damn years! Give it a rest already!" Spark said as Reese laughed. At the 'bad guys' headquarters Cassandra and the rest of the group were having a meeting about prom.

"We are _all _going. Got that Razor?" Cassandra said as Razor glared at her.

"Who's going to look after the sophomores and freshmen?" Marcus asked as Cassandra leaned back in her chair.

"You and Angie." She said as Marcus and Angie nodded. Razor muttered profanities under his breath too quiet for anyone else to hear.

"Allie and Lexi have already got our dresses, tuxes, etc. You'll get the outfit you get and like it." She said as everybody mumbled their response.

"Why do we even have to go?" Razor said as Cassandra rolled her eyes.

"You're going get over it." She said as Razor scowled.

"What's even the plan?" Will asked as Cassandra pulled up a hologram of a hotel ballroom.

"This is where it will be held…" She said as she continued to explain the plan in detail and what everybody will be doing.

"I like it." Angel said with an evil smirk as everybody mirrored her expression except for Razor, Angie, and Marcus who remained emotionless.

"Now, let's bring down a prom." She said with a wicked smile as everybody got up and started to get ready for their big plan.

_(A/N): Well, there you have it! Prom is next! Woo! Oh and if you haven't already there is a pole on my profile for what story I should do next, please vote! Yep, sorry to say, but there's not going to be a sequel to "The New Generation". Why? Because it will be too complicated. Way too many OCs and just imagine the children! Let's take Liecy and Tyler for example. Their children will be part squirrel part cat part fox and part rabbit! That's really weird. And I don't think I can write up how the "High School?" characters die. It will be too sad especially those who gave their OCs. Sorry, but this is the last installment of my Sonic high school. But I'll have more high school stories soon enough! _


	41. Prom Part 1: Steppin' Out

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): I'm sick and it sucks! And it's right before Finals Week! Ugh! Kill me now! Hopefully I'll be back to school soon and won't have to make up a lot of stuff. Anyways…I got interviewed! It was by this fanfiction fan called Sonic_Fan11. If you want to see it, it will be on my website. Just go on my profile and click on homepage! On other news it's prom! So, on with the story. _

"Ok ladies, today is prom. Now, we need to get you plucked, polished, smooth, conditioned, prim, proper, and waxed." Amber said as she stood in front of Ruby, Topaz, Ebony, and Lilac who were on the couch.

"Why would we need to get waxed and plucked?" Topaz questioned as she leaned against the couch.

"Oh trust you're going to want to get waxed." Amber said looking down as Topaz's eyes widened she blushed and jumped up.

"Who says I'm going to even do that!?" Topaz said putting her hands on her hips as the rest of them looked at her confused.

"Oh please! I know _all _of you are going to do just that after the prom. Hell, I bet you all already have!" She said as the rest of them realized what she was talking about and blushed.

"Forget about it Amber! We just need to get ready!" Ebony said as they all nodded and walked upstairs. Amber crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"So…Julian is going to officially meet your Dad today!" Serenity said as she got her hair washed.

"Yes…" Izzy said blushing a bit.

"Why did you wait until prom?" Ginger asked as she got her nails done. Izzy sighed as they woman straightened her quills.

"Julian was way too nervous." Izzy said as she fiddled with her fingers.

"Isn't your Dad a cop?" Liecy said as Izzy sighed.

"Yes." She said as Serenity laughed.

"I'm sure he'll have fun with that." She said as everybody laughed as Izzy sighed. Flash and Ivy were sitting on his be opposite of each other facing the ceiling.

"What should we do?" Ivy asked completely bored.

"We could go see a movie." Flash suggested as Ivy sighed.

"We did yesterday. We saw 'Angels and Demons'." She said as Flash smiled.

"That movie was awesome." He said as Ivy nodded. (Don't give me your religious crap. No offense, but I'm Catholic and I loved the movie!)

"We could call up Suzy and all the others." Ivy said as Flash moved to get his phone.

"Don't we're already here." Shade said walking in with Suzy, Bolt, and Chrissy.

"So what should we do?" Suzy asked as she and Shade laid on the floor.

"We could always go to the park." Chrissy said as Bolt and Chrissy sat on Flash's couch.

"And do what?" Flash asked as Bolt stood up.

"There's always something to do there. Let's go! Call up AJ and Lazarus too." Bolt said as Shade, Bolt, and Flash picked up their girlfriends and ran out of his house and to the park.

"Why aren't you going to prom?" Brice asked Kendan after they got Brice's tux.

"Because I don't need three years of prom. I'll wait for next year." Kendan said as Brice shrugged. Suddenly they were passed by two guys on motorcycles. With a closer look they saw it was Shade and AJ.

"Hey! Watch whe-"Brice was cut off when three other motorcycles passed them.

"Sorry!" Tsunami called out as she held onto Lazarus. Brice sighed and rolled his eyes as Kendan laughed. They hopped into his truck and drove away. All five guys with their girlfriends behind them were blazing down the streets on their motorcycles. Bolt, Lazarus, and Flash rented some as Shade and AJ used their own.

"You need to be faster then that!" AJ called out as he past Shade and Suzy. Shade revved his engine and sped up to AJ.

"See you guys later!" Bolt said as Chrissy turned around and sent a wave of energy towards them sending them back.

"So it's going to be like that now." Amber said as she and AJ smirked. Flash and Ivy pulled up next to them and Flash drained the energy from his motorcycle before speeding off.

"Ok! That is totally unfair!" AJ yelled as Flash looked behind him and threw an electric ball at the motorcycle. It roared back to life as AJ sped to catch up with the others.

"Hi!" Tsunami said as she and Lazarus passed them.

"Oh no you don't!" AJ said as he caught up with Lazarus. He started to shake the ground under Lazarus, but Lazarus quickly pulled away from it.

"Going to have to do better then that Hedgehog." Lazarus said as AJ started to make holes in front of Lazarus. Lazarus swerved past them as he got fed up with these attempts. "You're up Tusi." He said as Tsunami smirked. Tsunami turned around and stood on the motorcycle as Amber stood up behind AJ. Tsunami blasted water at them as Amber threw fire at the water. It blew into steam as AJ raced through it. Tsunami smirked as she shot water under them and they started to lose control. AJ through dirt into the water making it more stable. They soon realized that they caught up with the other three and they all looked at them in shock. Tsunami blasted Flash and Ivy down and they glared at her.

"Isn't there anything we can do without our powers?" Suzy asked as she took the wheel and Shade flipped behind her.

"Not really." Chrissy said standing up behind Bolt.

"Whoa there! Why does Shade get to fight?" AJ said as everybody looked at him.

"Suzy doesn't have any powers that can cause damage!" Shade said as everybody shrugged. Shade chaos controlled and grabbed Chrissy and brought her back to his bike. "Got your girlfriend Bolt." Shade said as he held Chrissy on his back.

"That's a cheap shot!" He yelled as Bolt started to stand up a bit. Bolt shot an orb of electricity at Shade who dodged it. Chrissy rolled her eyes and started tickling Shade's ribs.

"No! S-stop." He said wiggling around trying to make her stop. He loosened his grip enough for Chrissy to jump back to Bolt's bike.

"My girl's smart." Bolt said as Suzy whipped around and glared at him. "So is yours!" He said quickly as Suzy scoffed.

"Kids! I made pizza!" Jillian said as all their ears perked up.

"Pizza!" Flash said quickly heading over to Todd's mansion. Everybody quickly followed. Conner, Julian, and Renegade were at a car dealership deciding what ride they should take.

"I seriously think that the Lamborghini Murcielago will be the best choice." Julian said as Conner shook his head.

"No way the Ferrari f430 is way better!" Conner said as Julian and he continued to argue about it. Renegade sighed as he asked the dealership owner a question.

"I know what car we're going to take." Renegade said as Conner and Julian looked at him confused. Suddenly a person pulled up a black Ferrari limo. (It's real!) Julian sniffled a bit as he walked towards it.

"It's beautiful." He said as Renegade rolled his eyes.

"Let's just go and get ready." Renegade said as Conner and Julian got into the limo giggling like school girls. "Why am I friends with these people?" He muttered to himself as the driver drove away.

"The guys are here!" Liecy yelled as she, Serenity, Ginger, Nicole, Alana, Lauren, Ebony, Lilac, Ruby, and Topaz walked downstairs.

"They look so beautiful." Amy said as Rouge nodded.

"I want you home at 12." Shadow said to Serenity who rolled her eyes.

"Why do we have to go one by one?" Onyx asked Tyler who shrugged his shoulders.

"Rouge said so and there's no way in hell I'm going against her." He said as Onyx nodded. Roddy was the first one to walk in and was ambushed by camera flashes. He was wearing a gray tux with a white tie and vest with his baseball cap. Lilac walked over to him in a silver dress with a zebra like print on it and beaded designs on the bodice. Roddy gaped at her as she laughed a bit.

"Good job Ly. I think you stopped his heart beat." Pamilyn said as she stood next to Kendan. Roddy finally composed himself and smiled.

"You look stunning." He said as she blushed. They continued to look at each other lovingly until James cleared his throat. "Oh!" He said as he put the corsage on her wrist. It was a lovely white lily with a silver band. She held onto his arm as they moved to the side. Andrew walked in wearing an all black tux with a red tie and cufflinks. Ebony walked down with her quills down and curled wearing a short red halter dress with jeweled straps and bodice.

"Who let her wear that?" Shadow whispered to Amy as she shushed him. Andrew smiled brightly as she walked down in front of him.

"Not a jersey, but still beautiful as ever." He said kissing her hand as she laughed. He placed a red rose with a black band corsage on her wrist as everybody took pictures. Renegade walked in wearing a black on black tux with a dark purple tie and black fedora hat with a dark purple sash around it. Alana walked down with her quills curled and up in a bun with a few strands framing her face. She was wearing a short purple dress with jewels around her bust and a ribbon under it. It was pink at the top of the skirt that gradually faded into purple. Renegade whispered something into her making her eyes turn a shade of pink that meant love. He placed a corsage on her wrist with a unique purple flower and black band. Onyx walked in wearing a classic tux and no hat.

"You made him take off his hat?" Blaze asked as Rouge scoffed.

"Of course." She said as Onyx rolled his eyes. Topaz walked down in a long black dress with a sweetheart neckline that had jewels that faded into the dress. The fabric became sheer when it reached her legs and her quills were straight and curled inwards.

"You're beautiful." Onyx said as Topaz blushed.

"And you're handsome." She said putting a black DC cap on his head and twisting it to the side. He smiled brightly at her as Rouge looked at her in shock. Onyx placed a black rose on her wrist as he walked over where the other couples were standing. Tyler walked in wearing a black pinstriped tux with a pink bowtie and vest. He had a black beanie on, but instead of a white strip around it, it was pink. Liecy walked down wearing a short pink dress that flowed along her body with a tiny slit between the neckline. He hair was curled into tight ringlets and Tyler smiled brightly.

"I'm glad you kept the beanie." She said as he laughed.

"I knew you'll love it." He said as he place a pink rose on her wrist. Derek walked in next wearing a black tux with a dark red tie and vest. Ginger walked down in a dark red-maroon dress with a jewel encrusted bust and bow under it. It had some jewels around the skirt and the skirt ended at her knees.

"I think I'll like you better in white." He said as Ginger smiled and kissed his cheek. He placed a dark rose corsage on her wrist and walked over with the other couples. Hydro walked in wearing a black tux with a light blue bowtie and cufflinks. Lauren walked down with her hair curled and half up. She had a short strapless light blue dress that had a wrap around her stomach a jewel design on the side.

"Water is definitely our color." He said as she smiled a formed a water shaped heart between them.

"I think you may be right Mr. Strom." She said as he placed a corsage with a light blue flowed on it and a white band. Sean walked in wearing a black tux and lavender tie and vest. Ruby walked down the steps in a white short dress with a purple ribbon around her waist and a green and lavender floral pattern.

"You're amazing you know that?" He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I know." She said as he laughed.

"I just realized that all your kids are going to prom." Rouge said to Amy as Sean placed a purple flower corsage on Ruby's wrist.

"So are yours." She said as Rouge shrugged. Brice walked in wearing a black tux with a gold tie and vest. Nicole walked down wearing a short gold dress that was a halter and four jewels along her stomach. Brice swept her into his arms and kissed her deeply. Elijah growled as Brice quickly let her go.

"Uh…you look really nice." He said rubbing the back of his head as Elijah glared at him. He placed a gold rose on her wrist and walked towards the others. Conner walked in wearing a white tux with a black tie and vest. Serenity walked down with a black halter dress that was jewel encrusted.

"Beautiful. Simply Beautiful." He said as he slyly placed the corsage on her wrist while holding both her hands. Serenity smiled brightly as they walked over to the others. Everybody took some group pictures until Brice finally got fed up.

"Can we go now?" He said as Amy looked confused.

"What about Julian and Izzy?" She asked as some of the girls laughed.

"He's picking her up at her house to meet her Dad." Serenity said as everybody nodded. Julian took a deep breath as he walked to Izzy's front door. He was wearing a black tux with an olive tie and vest. He knocked on the door and it was answered by her father who gave him a skeptic look.

"Uh…it's nice to meet you Mr. Sanders." Julian said awkwardly sticking out his hand.

"C'mon in son." He said opening the door wider. Julian walked in and straight into the living room, but not before he got a glance of a gun in the kitchen. He turned around when he was by the steps and faced Izzy's Dad. "Izzy! Joseph's here!" He yelled as Julian laughed a bit.

"Not to be rude sir, but it's Julian." He said as Izzy's dad shrugged. Izzy walked down with her quills straight wearing a olive colored dress that had intricate designs along the dress.

'_No manly thoughts. No manly thoughts. No manly thoughts. There's a gun in the kitchen and her Dad's a cop. He can get away with murder.' _He thought as he smiled as Izzy walked down the steps. Suddenly Todd busted in with Jillian behind him.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" He asked as he looked at his parents.

"We're not going to miss pictures!" Jillian said before turning towards Izzy's Dad. "Hello, I'm Julian's mother Jillian and this is my husband Todd." She said motioning towards Todd.

"I'm Isabella's father, Jeff." He said shaking Jillian's hand.

"Nice to meet ya!" Todd said excitedly shaking his hand. Julian groaned as he endured this embarrassment. They quickly took pictures before Julian practically ran towards the limo.

"How'd it go?" Conner asked as he sat next to Serenity.

"Just forget about it and let's go!" Julian said leaning back into the seat. Everybody laughed as the driver drove off to the hotel where the prom was being held. At the bad guys' headquarters everybody was going over the plan one more time.

"Angie and Marcus you'll be staking out the freshmen and sophomores." Cassandra said as Razor sighed.

"Can we get this over with?!" He said wearing an all black tux as Cassandra rolled her eyes. She was wearing a strapless black dress with ruffles along the neckline and hem. It was very short and had some strands of ruffles hanging off the dress. Allie was wearing a blue dress with a jewel encrusted bust and big bow on her waist with jewels along her dress. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline and her boobs were practically threatening to fall out. Damien was wearing a black tux with a dark blue tie and vest. Angel was wearing a pink jeweled dress with a large slit in it and was very low cut. Cheka was wearing a black tux with a light pink tie and cufflinks. Lexi was wearing a light blue dress with a large slit in it and jewels along the neckline. Joseph was wearing a black tux with light blue tie and vest.

"Let's just go!" Jared said wearing a black tux and dark green tie and vest.

"You're just mad because you're going alone." Lexi said with her British accent as Jared rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. So is Will." He said pointing to Will who was wearing a black on black tux with a dark red tie and vest.

"But he's going to be gone working on other stuff." Angel said as Jared threw his hands in the air in frustration.

"Forget it!" Let's just go!" He said as everybody headed towards their Hummer limo. Cassandra smirked as they made their way to the prom.

"This is truly going to be a night to remember." She said as everybody laughed…except Razor. Marcus got on his motorcycle along with Angie as they made their way to the Solari's mansion where everybody else was.

_(A/N): I know nothing much happened in this chapter, but a lot is going to happen next chapter. All the dresses and cars can be found on my website! _


	42. Prom Part 2: Not My Control

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): So…I have Bronchitis and it sucks! My choir final was horrible and a guy made a racist comment to me during a final because I was coughing so much. But at least I'm done with school! Woo! _

The ballroom of the hotel was decorated with black fabric that had holes in them with lights shining through them so it looked like stars. Tables were dark blue with silver decorations and chairs while there was a huge balcony with a perfect view of the stars outside. There was a huge dance floor with a flashy DJ booth that Hydro practically drooled over.

"DJ. Booth. Now!" Hydro said as he ran over to the booth with Lauren.

"Shall we dance me lady?" Julian said bowing and holding out his arm to Izzy who laughed and linked her arm with is.

"We shall." She said as they walked to the dance floor. Hydro started to play Flo Rida's _"Sugar" _as everybody danced.

"This is so lame." Razor said as he walked in with Cassandra.

"I didn't ask you to enjoy it." Cassandra hissed as Razor rolled his eyes.

"Alright, alright let's get this prom started!" Hydro said as everybody cheered. Back at the Solari's house everybody was in the living room watching _"Kung Fu Panda" _as Angie and Marcus watched from a beam in the house.

"This is boring." Angie said as she laid on her back and stared at the ceiling.

"What's the point of us here?" Marcus said as Angie shrugged her shoulders. Bolt got up and as Marcus and Angie watched.

"Can I talk to you Chrissy?" Bolt said as Chrissy nodded and got up.

"Are you ok?" She asked as they went outside.

"OH yeah!" He said quickly as Chrissy wrapped her arms around herself. "Here." He said giving her his jacket as they walked through his yard. Angie and Marcus watched them from a balcony. "I have something to tell you." He said as Marcus smirked.

"He's going to tell her he loves her." He whispered as Angie laughed.

"This should be amusing." She said as they listened closer.

"Yes Bolt?" Chrissy said as she pulled his jacket closer to herself.

"Well, ever since we've met I knew we had this strong conn-"Bolt was cut off by Flash.

"Guys come on! We're going to play truth or dare!" Flash said as Bolt sighed.

"Yeah sure. We're coming." Bolt said as he held Chrissy's hand and walked inside.

"Will at least he manned up." Angie said as she crawled through the house.

"Sounds like you're waiting for someone." Marcus said as Angie shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't think he feels the same way anyways. So there's no point to dwell around it." She said as she jumped quietly onto the beam. Marcus just remained silent as they watched the group.

"Bolt, truth or dare?" Flash said as Bolt scoffed.

"Dare of course." He said as Flash thought about something.

"I'll be back." Flash said as he sped off to the kitchen and grabbed a few things. He came back with melon, strawberry syrup, corn, peanuts, and cheese puffs. "Eat them." Flash said as Bolt grimaced.

"Dude! You know those are all my least favorite foods!" Bolt said as Flash smirked.

"Exactly." Flash said as Bolt sulked. He quickly ate all the food and went to the bathroom to throw up.

"Need. French. Fries. Now." He said as Hailey gave him a plate. He stuffed them all in his mouth and sighed contently. "Ok! Pamilyn, truth or dare?" He asked sitting back up.

"Let's mix it up and say truth." She said as Bolt smirked.

"What happen that one night we were at the cabin and James walked in with that totally traumatized face?!" He asked as everybody looked at her. Kendan blushed as she crossed her arms.

"He saw Kendan and I about to…you know." She muttered as everybody "Ewed". "Oh! Grow up!" She said as Kendan sighed. "Shade, truth or dare?" She asked as Shade smirked.

"Dare naturally." He said as Pamilyn got up and grabbed the home phone.

"I dare you to call your parents and tell them you got Suzy pregnant." She said as Shade and Suzy looked at her in shock.

"That's just wrong." Suzy said as Pamilyn shrugged her shoulders.

"It may be, but you still got to do it." She said as Shade gulped and grabbed the phone.

"_Hello?" _Shadow said answering the phone as Shade sighed. It would be him answering.

"Dad?" Shade said nervously as Suzy held her face in her hands.

"_Shade?" _Shadow said as Shade took a deep breath.

"Dad don't freak out, but Suzy's pregnant." Shade said as Suzy sighed.

"_WHAT?! Give me that damn phone! Let me talk to that boy of yours! How could he do this to my little girl! Didn't you teach your son anything!?" _They heard Todd yell as Suzy blushed and all the color left Shade's face. Everybody started laughing as Shade hung up.

"Ok! AJ truth or dare?" Shade asked as AJ smirked.

"Dare!" He said as Shade smirked.

"I dare you to…" He trailed off when he looked up and saw two shadows. He chaos controlled up in the air and kicked Angie and Marcus off the beam. "We have intruders!" He said as everybody jumped up.

"Thought we were more interesting then the prom?" Amber said as she glared at Angie.

"Don't flatter yourself." Angie said as she tackled Amber. Bolt punched Marcus in the face as he growled. Marcus punched Bolt, but Bolt ducked. Bolt threw an orb of electricity at him. Marcus flew into the wall and came through the wall of kitchen.

"Going to have to do better then that, Sparky." Marcus said as Bolt growled. Amber smashed Angie's head against the floor before Angie kicked her off. Angie smashed her against the wall, but Amber burned her hands off. Amber started throwing fire punches at her making her back up. Hailey kicked her head making her fall to the side. Angie spat out some blood before tackling Hailey. Hailey kicked her off quickly and froze her legs to the ground.

"Miss me!" Lazarus said as he dodged all of Marcus's punches quickly. "Try again bastard!" Lazarus said as he rapidly punched Marcus. He tripped him making him fall on the floor. Flash and Shade grabbed his arms and started to run at top speed. He started to use his power as the black substance was starting to spread on their arms. They fell down in pain as Marcus smirked. AJ smashed a boulder into Marcus making him lose focus on his powers. The black substance started to subside as Flash and Shade sighed in relief. Suzy threw Angie against Marcus as they rammed into the door.

"Chaos Blast!" Shade said as they were blasted clear out of the neighborhood.

"So…if we land and don't make it I think you deserve to know that I like you." Marcus said as they landed on their backs in the park.

"Whoa, didn't expect any of that." She said before kissing Marcus. Everybody looked around the broken walls and door and burnt furniture. Suddenly they heard the garage door open and they turned around to see Spark and Winter.

"I leave for thirty minutes to get some Rocky Road and peanut butter and you guys manage to mess up the house." Spark said as all of them started to explain what happen. Spark managed to hear a few things and piece them together.

"Well, at least you won." Winter said eating her ice cream before walking upstairs. Back at the prom _Bold & Pure _were getting ready to perform. _The Dark Matrix _and _Absolute Fire _couldn't perform since they didn't have all the members.

"Don't worry you'll get to perform next year." Ruby said to Sean who sighed.

"No I won't Flash will only be a sophomore." He said as Ruby laughed.

"He can show up for the performances." She said as Sean sighed again.

"I guess." He said as Lauren took the stage.

"We are…_Bold & Pure_!" Lauren said as everybody cheered. Hydro started to play his keyboard as Lauren brought the microphone to her lips.

_The power lines went out  
And I am all alone  
But I don't really care at all  
Not answering my phone  
All the games you played  
The promises you made  
Couldn't finish what you started  
Only darkness still remains_

_Lost sight  
Couldn't see  
When it was you and me_

_Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
But I think I'll be alright_

Everybody started to slow dance as Roddy and Andrew came in with drums and guitar. Lauren continued to sing as she watched the crowd.

_Been black and blue before  
There's no need to explain  
I am not the jaded kind  
Playback's such a waste  
You're invisible  
Invisible to me  
My wish is coming true  
Erase the memory of your face_

_Lost sight  
Couldn't see  
When it was you and me_

Hydro moved to playing base as he moved towards Lauren. She put one arms around his neck as she continued to sing. They swayed back and worth as Hydro continued to play along with Andrew and Roddy.

_Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
But I think I'll be alright_

_One day  
You will wake up  
With nothing but "you're sorrys"  
And someday  
You will get back  
Everything you gave me_

_Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
But I think I'll be alright_

They ended the song as everybody cheered. _Bold & Pure _took their bow as everybody cheered again. They performed one more song called _Another Day _before ending their performance. Everybody started to dance again to record tracks. Renegade and Alana were slow dancing to The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus's _  
"Your Guardian Angel" _as Lexi and Joseph danced near them.

"We found them." Lexi said speaking into her walkie-talkie bracelet.

"Just give me the warning." Jared said into his as he waited near the bathrooms. Alana lifted her head from Renegade's shoulder as she looked at him.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." She said as Renegade nodded and let go of her. Lexi smirked as Joseph lifted his wrist.

"She's headed your way." Joseph said as Jared smirked. Jared watched as she walked into the bathroom and waited for a few minutes before entering.

"What a pretty dress." He said as Alana whipped around to face him.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked as he chuckled.

"Many reasons, but mostly just one." He said as he approached her like a predator to his prey. Her eyes turned deep red as she tried to inflict pain on him making him chuckle. "That won't work, baby. I got a secret weapon." He said and he was right. Will was in the vents blocking all her powers. Alana shivered in fear as he touched her cheek. "Don't worry. It'll be quick." He whispered. Renegade tapped his foot impatiently as he tried to look over the people's heads to see Alana.

"Are you alright, man?" Julian asked with his arm around Izzy.

"It's been fifteen minutes and Alana's not back yet." He said as he looked over people's heads again.

"Do you want me to go check on her?" Izzy asked as Renegade shook her head.

"Nah, I'll go check on her." He said walking away. On his way to the bathroom he saw Jared pass by him with an evil smirk. He ignored it knocking on the door of the girls' bathroom. "Alana?" He said knocking again as he heard sniffling. He opened the door to see Alana lying on the floor crying with her dress and hair messed up. "ALANA!" Renegade yelled as he rushed over to her. "Alana what happened?" He asked as Alana cried into his chest.

"H-He r-r-rap-ped m-me." She said as Renegade stiffened. Jared. That smirk. He raped Alana. Izzy and Julian were now there since they heard Renegade's yell.

"It will be alright. It will be alright." Izzy said as she held Alana in her arms.

'_You're girl isn't so innocent now.' _He heard Cassandra's voice go through his mind. He stood up and stormed out of the bathroom looking for Jared and Cassandra. He found Cassandra leaning against a pillar outside the ballroom.

"Well, well, well isn't it Ren-"He cut her off by grabbing her throat and smashing her into the pillar.

"Shut up. You think this is some sick game, don't you!? You hurt people and don't give a crap!" He yelled as she smirked.

"What are you going to do? Kill me? I'll like to see you-"He tightened his grip on her neck making her gag.

"I'll do it in a second." He said menacingly. Conner and Julian grabbed Renegade's arms and pulled him back as he tried to fight against their grips. "LET ME GO! She deserves to die! For all the shit she's done! She deserves to burn in hell! Fuck it! Hell is too nice for her! She deserves to worst punishment possible!" He yelled as Julian and Conner held him back. Cassandra scattered away quickly into the prom room. "WHERE IS THAT MOTHERFUCKER? I'LL KILL HIM FIRST!" Renegade yelled as Conner and Julian smashed him against the wall.

"CALM THE FUCK DOWN!!" Conner yelled in his face as Renegade fumed against the wall. "The love of your life is in there! Needing comfort and you're out here threatening to kill people?!" Conner yelled as Renegade calmed down a bit.

"She needs you Renegade." Julian said as Renegade sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He walked away without saying anything and headed into the room. He found Izzy and she told him that she was out on one of the balconies. He walked out and saw her resting on of the rails.

"Alana…" He said as she turned around her eyes softening into a deep purple color showing love, concern, and worry. She ran to him flinging herself in his arms as she sobbed into his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He said holding her tightly and sobbing her quills.

"I love you Renegade." She said as she looked at him brushing his tears away. "I just need you to be there for me." She said as he nodded. She kissed him deeply as he wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"I promise never to hurt you. I promise to protect you." He said resting his forehead on hers. Back at the house everybody was watching _The Uninvited _with the lights off.

"Bolt, what were you going to tell me?" Chrissy asked as Bolt stiffened.

"Uh…you know…uh…" He continued to stutter as Chrissy rolled her eyes.

"Spit it out!" She said as he sighed.

"Chrissy I…" Suddenly the power went out and Ivy screamed.

"Jeez, calm down." Suzy said as Ivy laughed nervously.

"The movie kind of got me jumpy." She said as Suzy rolled her eyes.

"Why hello again." Marcus voice was heard. Flash, Bolt, and Hailey use their electrical powers to light the room and every saw Marcus standing with Angie and Joseph.

"What are you doing here?" AJ growled as Joseph smirked.

"Decided to bring you a little souvenir from the prom." He said when suddenly everybody felt a metal collar clamp around their necks. Everybody struggled to get it off when suddenly they stopped and dropped to the floor. "Now, let's go to the prom." He said as everybody got up with their eyes glowing red. Derek was dancing with Ginger to The Gym Class Hero's _Cookie Jar _when he saw Joseph.

"Let's go somewhere else." He whispered to Ginger as she nodded. They moved to the other side of the dance floor when Joseph stopped him.

"Stanson." He sneered as Derek glared at him.

"What are you doing here?" Derek said as Joseph chuckled.

"Enjoying prom." He said simply as Derek continued to glare at him. Suddenly he was blasted down with water and Derek looked confusedly at Ginger.

"Sorry, but that was getting annoying." She said as Derek laughed lightly.

"You're going to pay for that." Joseph said getting up. Derek pushed Ginger behind him as he growled at Joseph.

"Don't touch her." He said as he tackled Joseph to the ground. Since he was wet, Derek froze his entire body to the floor. Derek's eyes became gold as he looked at Joseph. "You're sick. You need to go home now! And stay there for the rest of the night." Derek said as Joseph's eyes became gold. Derek unfroze him and Joseph bolted right out of the dance hall.

"You know you could have done something funnier!" Julian said as Derek rolled his eyes and went back to Ginger.

"Hello CHMS." A voice said as everybody whipped their heads to the stage to see Cassandra standing there. Everybody in the group glared at her and was wondering what she was planning. "I hope you all are enjoying your prom because it's just about to end." She said when all of a sudden the lights were turned off. Girls screamed as there was everybody running.

"God! Sometimes these students are so stupid." Will said to himself as he typed something into his laptop.

"I know. They all have powers and freak out over the dark." Jared said as Will shook his head. Andrew lifted his hand in the air and lit part of the room with is fire powers. Suddenly he was taken out and he looked up to see Bolt.

"What the fuck?" He muttered as he looked at Bolt's eyes which were pure red.

"Oh shit." Hydro said as he saw Flash. "Lilac get everybody out of here!" Hydro said as Lilac nodded. She got all the students out quickly as Cassandra and her group left with a satisfied look on their face.

"Chrissy snap out of it! It's me Lauren! You're best friend." Lauren said as Chrissy circled her.

"All I see is a slut." Chrissy said as Lauren gasped.

"Well then, bring it bitch!" Lauren said as Chrissy tackled her.

"Guys get the collars off their necks! That's how you destroy them!" Hydro said as he pinned Flash to the ground. Flash kicked him off as he got back up.

"What's up, big bro?" Pamilyn said as she faced Derek.

"Pamilyn. You're under mind control. You have to break it." Derek said as Pamilyn smirked.

"I think not." She said as Derek sighed. Pamilyn charged him and he grabbed her by her arms and quickly ripped her collar off. Pamilyn went unconscious as Derek carried her to a table. AJ was throwing rocks at Julian as he dodged them.

"C'mon I know you could do better then that." AJ said as he continued to pelt him with rocks. Julian flipped backwards and raised his hands and made all the rocks stopped.

"Now is the time of your discontent." He said as he threw all the rocks back at him. AJ used his power and sent them in a different direction. He scoffed as he stalked towards Julian.

"It's a real shame how weak you are." AJ said as Julian sighed.

"I really didn't want to hurt you." He said as he tackled him and punched him in his face. AJ kicked him off as he went flying towards the wall. AJ charged him punching him rapidly. Julian kicked him in the face sending him flying back. Suddenly Julian was hit into the wall again and he looked down at Suzy. "Oh c'mon! Not you too!" He said as he slammed her against the wall and ripped off her collar. She slid down the wall unconscious as Julian ran back to AJ. AJ was getting up, but Julian slammed him down and ripped of his collar. He fell back unconscious as Julian sighed in relief. "Done." He said as he lifted up AJ and went to Suzy.

"You fight him!" Ebony said as she and Serenity dodged Shade's attacks.

"I don't want to hurt him!" Serenity said as she dodged a chaos sphere.

"And you think I want to?!" Ebony said flipping over a sphere.

"You do it every morning!" She said as Ebony rolled her eyes.

"Stop arguing and one of you just fight! Better yet both of you." He said running at super speed kicking them into the wall.

"Ok, that's it! You're going down baby bro!" Ebony said whipping out her hammer. She slammed it against his body making him fly across the room and through a wall. Shade ran back to her and punched her. Ebony punched him in the stomach and kneed him in the face. Ebony slammed him against the wall and Serenity ripped off his collar. Shade fell into Ebony's arms unconscious as Ebony groaned. "Jeez, how fat is he?!" She said as Serenity rolled her eyes.

"C'mon Derek! Throw a punch!" Kendan said as Derek dodged his attacks. Derek didn't want to hurt his sister's girlfriend. "Too weak?" He mocked as he punched him in the stomach. "You know your sister's a good fuck." He said as Derek growled. He punched Kendan in the face. He knew that he was under the mind control, but never talk about his sister like that. Derek grabbed his arms and slammed him against the wall. Kendan used his element of darkness and blinded Derek. He punched Derek in the face and Derek quickly grabbed his fist. He bent his arm back as he yelled out in pain. He started to freeze his arm as he felt out for the collar. He quickly ripped it off and Kendan fell unconscious.

"This is just a disturbing night." He muttered as he put Kendan next to Pamilyn.

"Burn bitch!" Amber said as she threw fire at Topaz.

"Do not call me a bitch!" She said lifting Amber in the air and throwing her across the room into a table. Amber quickly got up and tackled her sister into the ground. Topaz kicked her off and punched her in the face. Topaz started to rapidly punch her everywhere as she started to cry. Topaz quickly ripped off the collar as Amber fell to the ground unconscious. Her face was badly battered with blood and bruises. "I really hate those bastards." She said as she held her sister in her arms.

"C'mon Hydro! Hit me! I know you're better then this!" Tsunami yelled as she punched Hydro repeatedly.

"I'm not going to hit my little sister." He said as Tsunami scoffed.

"Like you can!" She said as she blasted him with water and electricity. Hydro got up as Tsunami punched him in the face. Hydro got up and blasted her with water. Tsunami smirked as she charged him at full speed. "Now you're fighting back." She said as he tripped her. He quickly pulled off her collar and sighed as she fell to the floor unconscious.

"Thank God." He said when he was quickly slammed into the wall.

"Didn't forget about me now, didn't you?" Flash said as Hydro glared at him. Flash electrocuted him as Hydro blasted him with water. Hydro punched him rapidly in the stomach before Flash kicked him in the head. Flash threw electric orbs at him as Hydro flipped and dodged them. Hydro blasted Flash into the wall as he quickly charged him and ripped of the collar letting him fall unconscious.

"Why do I have to be the oldest?" He said as he lifted up Flash.

"You're so weak." Bolt said to Sean as he laid on the ground. Sean tripped Bolt as he punched him in the face. Sean went to rip off the collar, but Bolt grabbed his wrist and threw him against the wall. "No touching." He said as Sean growled. Sean tackled Bolt and punched him in the face rapidly.

"Bolt snap out of it! I'm you're friend!" He said as he pinned him to the floor.

"I was never your friend!" He yelled as he kicked Sean off of him. Sean dodged his electricity orbs as he threw a chair at him.

'_This would be so much easier if I had some physical powers!' _Sean thought as he tackled Bolt quickly. Bolt shocked him off and punched Sean in the jaw. Sean rubbed his jaw as Bolt punched him again, but this time with electricity around his fists. Sean grabbed his wrist and threw him to the ground. Sean forced his hand to his neck and short-circuited the collar. Bolt fell unconscious and Sean ripped off the collar and sighed.

"Fuck my life." He said dragging Bolt towards Flash. Tyler cursed as Chrissy sent a wave at him. He dodged it and floated in the air. He flew towards Chrissy and tackled her into the ground.

"Ow." Chrissy said tears appearing in her closed eyes.

"Chrissy! I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" Tyler said with worry as a smirked appeared on Chrissy's face.

"Dumbass." She said her red eyes wide open. She grabbed Tyler's arm and threw him into a table. Tyler groaned as he got up. Lauren tackled Chrissy and gagged her with water. Tyler ripped off the collar and she fell unconscious.

"Thanks." He said to Lauren who shrugged.

"I don't mind beating her up a little." She said as Tyler carried her.

"What are you going to do Nicole?" Hailey said as she threw an electrical ball at her friend. Nicole froze the ball and flipped over a table kicking Hailey in the face. Hailey grabbed Nicole by the neck and smashed her against the floor. Nicole's bracelet became a sword and she kicked Hailey off of her. Hailey quickly made a sword out of ice and started to fight Nicole. Nicole broke her sword and smashed Hailey against the wall with her sword by her neck. She cut the collar off and Hailey fell forward. Nicole dragged her over to the rest of the group.

"Hit me!" Ivy growled as she punched Roddy. Roddy kept dodging all the hits as he tried to think of a way to rip the collar off without hurting her. Roddy teleported behind her and wrapped his arms under his and pulled her up against his chest.

"Andrew! Cut off her collar!" He yelled as he teleported both of them in front of Andrew. Ivy kicked Andrew down as she wrapped her legs around Roddy's waist. She flipped him forward slamming him into a wall as she landed on the floor. Roddy teleported in front of her and pushed her back on the floor. He quickly ripped the collar and she knocked out. He sighed in relief as he lifted her off the floor.

"C'mon skater boy." Lazarus said as Onyx stomped the ground causing Lazarus to lose his balance. Onyx punched him in the jaw as Lazarus growled. Lazarus quickly kicked him off and started to punch him rapidly. Onyx fell to ground holding his stomach in pain as Lazarus started to form a small tornado. Onyx held onto the floor as he stayed in the eye of the tornado. He jumped out of it and tackled Lazarus to the ground. He ripped off his collar and collapsed to the ground.

"I hate fighting him." He said as everybody looked at the small group of unconscious bodies.

"They're so fucked up." Brice said as everybody nodded.

"Let's get them to the hospital." Derek said as everybody picked up a person or two.

"We're going to get them back." Bolt muttered as Sean carried him. Sean only nodded as Bolt tried to carry himself. Sean was the only one to know that the next fight was going to be a bad one.

_(A/N): Ooo…that was dramatic. Well, hope you really liked that chapter because I did. I'm not sure what the next chapter will be, but hopefully it's going to be a good one. Oh and I have a new poll on my profile. Well, it's the same poll because some people said they wanted to vote again. So go and vote for what story you want me to write and let's see what wins. _


	43. Random Stuff and Sneak Peeks

_(A/N): So, I'm in the middle of writer's block. I've decided to take a chapter and let you to get to know me a little more. Well, not really it's basically just a bunch of random moments I have with my friends. :D_

_

* * *

_

After fourth period, Jacob and I are walking to buy our lunch.

Me: Hey, guess what I learned in Bio today.

Jacob: What?

Me: When a male bee climaxes it explodes!

Jacob: *stares at me* Why would you tell me something like that?!

Me: What? It's not like you're a bee.

Jacob: You don't know that! I could very well be in disguise as a human.

Me: Oh really so if I do this it won't hurt. *slaps him across the face*

Jaide: Holy shit! What did I miss?

Me: We were talking about how bees have sex.

Jaide: …

* * *

At my house. Erica and I are trying to pick a song for our choir final.

Me: How about "Unwritten"

Erica: That's been done too much. How about "Stickwitu"

Me: I hate the _Pussycat Dolls._

Erica: Fine! What about "Superhuman"?

Me: Darren always sang that to me!

Erica: Oh get over it already!

Me: I broke up with him yesterday!

Erica: *shrugs*

Me: What about "I'm Yours"?

Erica: *scoffs* Please! You couldn't even sing that song!

_**Flashback**_

Me: _Before the cool down run out I'll be giving it my bestest and nothing's going to stop me _*takes an abnormally large breath as everybody stares* _but divine intervention. _*sits back down totally embarrassed*

_**Flash back over**_

Me: That was one time! I forgot to take a breath!

Erica: Proves my point on how you can't sing it!

* * *

At the "Twilight" movie with my brother and his now ex-girlfriend.

*Billy drives car past Edward*

Me: He can drive?!

*Everybody looks back at me as I try to hide myself*

* * *

Walking to third period with Erica and Jaide. Note: We were joking about racism earlier in class

Me: What period do you have next?

Erica: Spanish.

Me: Ugh, Spanish is stupid! That's why Mexican's speak it.

Erica: *Looks at me at shock while her mouths full with cup of noodles* (Our choir teacher sells them)

Jaide: Hey Sam, why don't you go make me some of those slushies?

Me: Why don't you go pick my cotton?

Random Senior: What the fuck is wrong with you guys!?

* * *

After school waiting inside since it's blazing hot.

Jaide: You don't know the torture of slavery Sam.

Me: Excuse me! The British came and took over our country for like 500 years to take our damn spices! And all we were left was with raped women and half white babies!

Jaide: Oh stop being so dramatic! You're in America now.

Me: Yeah, and the guy who discovered was originally looking for my country! Native Americans are called Indians all because a guy couldn't figure out how to work a damn compos!

* * *

In choir.

Jacob: Hey Sam! High five! *raises hand up*

Me:…*raises hand up*

Jacob: Raise your hand if you're gay. *Puts hand back down*

Me: *Still has hand up* You know people who make those kind of jokes make them because they themselves are insecure about their sexuality. And I'm here to say Jacob its ok.

Jaob: …I'm not gay.

Me: Really now? You are dating a girl named Taylor.

Jacob: …Oh fuck you Sam! *walks off*

* * *

In choir Mr. Moss addressing the class.

Me: Did you ever see how Mr. Moss looked when he was in college?

Lucas: No.

Me: Well he had-

Mr. Moss: Is there something you have to say Sam?

Me: I was just about to tell Lance how you had a mullet in college.

*Everybody looks at his bald head*

Haley: You had a mullet?!

Mr. Moss: Sam go outside.

Me: What did I do?!

Mr. Moss: Embarrass me in front of my students.

Me: Well that's technically your fault since you left that picture on your desk where anyone could see.

Jacob: No way! *runs to his office* *laughs* He does have a mullet!

*Everybody gets up to look at it*

Mr. Moss: Was that necessary?

Me: Yes. Very.

* * *

My house. Erica and I talking about Twilight.

Erica: I know what you are.

Me: Say it! Say it out loud!

Erica: *Looks away* Batman

Me: …Idiot…

* * *

At my sister's apartment debating over Twilight.

Me: No! It was Eclipse!

Marissa: I swear it was in New Moon!

Me: No! Eclipse!

Daniel(my brother): You guys are way too obsessed.

* * *

Erica sleeping over at my house. Talking about TNG.

Me: Maybe I should do another musical chapter. A lot people liked that.

Erica: No that's lame. Besides there's really no songs that go with what's going on.

Me: True. *sits up* What about a chapter when everybody meets the parents.

Erica: Psht! That's lame! No one will like that!

Me: Whatever! I'm still going to do it!

One week later…

Me: See I told you everybody will like it!

Erica: Whatever. Everybody still likes me better!

* * *

Me and my best friend Sarah texting. She goes to a different school.

Me: We're reading "Romeo and Juliet" in English.

Sarah: That's cool.

Me: Not really. It's really weird.

Sarah: Really?

Me: Yeah! In the beginning there like Capulet guards who are talking about raping all the Montague girls.

Sarah: Wow, talk about pedophiles.

Me: Oh and there's this guy names Paris and he's like 36 and he wants to marry Juliet who's like 14!

Sarah: Now _that's _a pedophile!

* * *

Before school with Jacob, Jaide, and Erica.

Me: I watched "The Covenant" and oh my God! Steven Strait is so hot!

Erica: I know! God, I love his smile!

Jaide: Forget the smile what about his body!

Me: I always liked a six-pack.

Jacob: Why am I here?

Me: Because you're gay.

Jacob: I'm not! *skates away*

* * *

In Gym with Sam (not me) and Jacob.

Sam: Tell her!

Jacob: No! School's almost over and she broke up with her boyfriend.

Me: *totally clueless* Thinking: I wonder what's Mom making for dinner. I hope she makes fish.

Sam: Do it! You're both in summer school and you're going to be in school together next year!

Jacob: No!

Me: Thinking: Maybe Dad can get me a sandwich from Vons. Mmm. I'm hungry. Thank God it's seventh period.

Sam: If you don't do it I will!

Jacob: No! I'll kill you.

Me: Thinking: Do I have any homework? Crap! I have my choir final! Stupid Bronchitis!

Sam: I'll like to see you try!

Jacob: Oh I will!

Me: What are you guys arguing about!?

Jacob: Uh…

Sam: Sam! Jacob likes you! He has for the past two months!

Me: …

Jacob: Thanks a lot!

Me: So, do you want to go to the movies this weekend?

Jacob: Yes!

* * *

Last day of school sitting in the choir room.

Jaide: You know Sam can hella freak dance.

Me: *blushes* No…

Jacob: *raises eyebrow* I'll like to see that.

Me: No.

Jacob: C'mon. For me? *puppy dog eyes*

Me: No!

Jaide: *starts to play "Get Low" really loud on iPod*

Me: No…

Erica: C'mon. Mr. Moss is not even here!

Me: God! Fine! *starts freak dancing as everybody watches*

Jacob: Damn! I'm happy you're my girlfriend!

Mr. Moss: I think my eyes are scarred.

Me: *Stops and blushes* I hate you guys!

* * *

My house with Sarah.

Me: I finished my soda!

Sarah: Ok? Go throw away the can.

Me: I don't want to get up!

Sarah: Man, you're lazy!

Me: *walks to my window and throws the can*

Sarah: You know you just littered on your own law.

Me: Eh.

* * *

Jacob and I walking around my neighborhood after our first date.

Me: Did you really like me for two months?

Jacob: Yeah, you have no idea how jealous I was when I heard you have a boyfriend.

Me: You must be happy that he cheated on me.

Jacob: Not really because he broke your heart.

Me: But you were there to fix it. (Yes, we were really this corny)

Jacob: I want to kick his ass.

Me: You know he doesn't live that far from me.

Ten minutes later in front of Darren's house.

Jacob: *rings doorbell*

Darren: Uh, Hello?

Jacob: Hi, I'm Jacob you may know my girlfriend Sam.

Darren: Oh…

Jacob: Yes, I came by to give you this. *punches Darren in the stomach and walks away*

Me: Oh my God! I didn't think you'll actually punch him!

Jacob: I did…and it kind of hurt.

Me: Aw…*kisses his hand*.

Daniel: *drives up* Hey! What are you doing with my sister!?

Me: Daniel?! I thought you weren't supposed to be home until tomorrow.

Daniel: You thought wrong! Does Mom and Dad know you're here?

Me: Yes!

Daniel: Oh…well never mind. *drives away*

Jacob: I think I just shit myself.

* * *

In choir watching "Moulin Rouge".

Jaide: You know this song isn't that bad.

Me: I think it's by _Sting. _

Jaide: Oh…you just ruined it.

* * *

Me thinking about stuff for The New Generation.

Me: Thinking: What drama can I bring? Hmm, maybe I could kill someone off! Yes, that would work.

Conscience: Thinking: How could you do that?! It will disappoint your readers.

Me: Thinking: Oh they won't be that sad. I'll do it. But, who to kill off?

Conscience: Thinking: How about Reese?

Me: Thinking: I could never kill him off! Maybe Derek. Yeah, Derek.

Conscience: Thinking: *gasps* Why Derek?!

Me: Thinking: Because he has a real relationship going with Ginger. Plus, he's one of the most popular characters. And Joseph is his rival and he sucks the life out of people! It all makes sense.

Conscience: Thinking: You're sick.

Me: Thinking: Eh. Don't care I'll bring him back to life.

_(A/N): Yup, my friends and I are really weird. Well, I think you deserve something special for ready all my weird and random moments. Sneak peaks into of my stories on the poll!_

_Gang War: _

"Amy are you ok?" She asked as Amy looked back at Shadow.

"Cream who is that?" She asked pointing to Shadow. Cream was able to see him before he left the room.

"That's Shadow the Hedgehog. He's one of the major members of the Black Arms gang." Cream said as Amy eyes widened.

"What?!" She said shocked as Cream looked at her confused.

"He's part of the Black Arms." Cream said as Amy looked off to where he ran.

'_The Black Arms? Why does _he _have to be apart of the Black Arms?' _Amy thought to herself as she found the nearest window and looked out to see if she could see him before he left. Shadow was outside and found Reese and Knuckles standing there waiting for him.

"Where the hell were you?!" Reese said as Shadow looked back up and saw Amy.

"Hey guys do you know that girl?" He said pointing up to Amy as Knuckles scoffed.

"Know her? She's Scourge's little sister." Knuckles said as Shadow whipped his face to him.

"You got to be shitting me!" He said as he looked at him shocked.

"She has Freedom Fighter blood in her." Reese said looking back up to her. "Why'd you want to know?" He asked.

"It's not important." Shadow said as they walked down the street back to their apartments. _'I have to see her again. Freedom Fighter or not.' _He thought as he looked back at her.

* * *

_Second Chance:_

"What did I tell you about using your chaos powers at school?" Shadow said crossing his arms and looking in front of him.

"Not to." Serenity said rolling her eyes. Suddenly another green flash came and Shadow jumped in front of Serenity. When the light dimmed it showed an older female hedgehog around her twenties. Shadow's and Serenity's eyes widened as the hedgehog stood straight. "Is that me?" Serenity said looking at the purple hedgehog. She had the same green emerald eyes as her, but she was a little taller with longer hair and a more developed body.

"No it can't be!" Shadow said glaring at the hedgehog.

"Really dad?" Older Serenity said revealing the scar on her shoulder. Shadow's mouth dropped as he looked at his older daughter.

* * *

_Desire: _

I woke up to see shining jade eyes looking at me. I sat up and scooted back to see a black hedgehog with blue-silver streaks through his quills and jade eyes. He was wearing a puffy white shirt with black slacks and brown boots. He looked at me confused as I stared back at him.

"Who are you?" I asked as he shook his head slightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Andre." He said holding out his hand. "You're Nadia?" He said as I looked at him confused.

"How do you know?" I asked as he chuckled.

"It's not hard to recognize a princess." He said as he helped me up.

"I'm not a princess anymore." I said as he raised his eyebrow.

"Why not doll?" He asked as we walked down a path.

"It's complicated. Let's just say that I ran away." I said as he let out a low whistle.

"I'm walking with a runaway princess. Not so sure that's safe for me." He said as I looked at him worried. "But I'll stay for you doll." He said as I felt relief wash through me.

* * *

_WTF!?:_

Sonic eyes fluttered open as he stared up at the blue sky. _'Ah, my head' _He thought as he sat up. He looked around and noticed he was what looked like a park. He got up and noticed he had pants on.

"That's weird." He muttered to himself as he started to run, but not at his full speed. "What the fuck?" He said as he stopped running. He looked down and noticed nicely tanned, muscled arms. He looked more at his body and noticed it wasn't his. He didn't have a tail or his blue limbs. He had a human body! "AHHH!" He yelled as birds flew out of the trees. He started to run out of the park at a normal speed looking for anyone he knew or at least a mirror. He stopped in front of a store and looked in the shop window.

'_Oh fuck…' _He thought as he starred at a face of a human boy. He had a nicely tanned face with his eyes still a bright, jade color. He had shaggy, dark brown hair that fell a little over his eyes. He was about six foot and he had a toned body. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with green designs on it and dark skinny jeans with a chain hanging off of it. He had blue and black Vans on his feet and a silver wristwatch with a black rope and silver symbol on it.

"I'm a human!" He yelled as someone passed by him walking a dog.

"No duh, dumbass." He said as Sonic glared at him.

* * *

_Race for the Prize:_

"I have gathered you all for a race." A deep computer voice said.

"A race?" Knuckles said crossing his arms.

"Yes, and win you'll receive a prize of a billion dollars. But there's a catch to this race." He said as everybody looked at the screen with shadow on it. "The losers of the race will die." He said as everybody stiffened.

"And what if we don't take part?" Shadow asked as the person chuckled.

"You die now. If you take part in the race you have a chance to live." The voice said as Shadow growled.

"Where is this race?" Tails asked. A map of the world appeared and marked seven spots, one on each continent.

"It's a simple race around the world, but there's challenges to every location. Now, be wise and it's every man or woman for themselves." He said as the computer returned to black.

"This is guy is sick!" Silver said.

* * *

_Wanted: _

Amy sat in her class doodling absent-mindedly as the teacher droned on and on. She didn't bother paying attention seeing it was nothing important. Suddenly a folded a piece of paper was flicked towards her.

_You look beautiful today. _

She smiled as she looked at her boyfriend Sonic who was smiling brightly at her. Yup, Amy's life was perfect. Straight As, amazing boyfriend, and the best friends she could ask for. Amy loved it all and she wouldn't change any of it. Suddenly gunshots were heard and everybody ducked down. Amy looked in panic as she tried to hear where the sounds were coming from. Suddenly a gunshot fired through the window and towards Amy. Everybody watched in fear as it headed towards her. Suddenly four things happened quickly. Amy did a back flip off her chair as her eyes turned a bright blue almost white color. She lifted her hand up and stopped the bullet mid-air. She let the bullet drop onto her desk as her eyes returned to normal. All the students and teacher looked at her in fear as she just realized what she did.

"She's one of the freaks!" A girl yelled as the teacher dialed a number. She took one look at her friends and Sonic and they all had looks of disgust and shock. Amy took off running down the halls far away from the classroom.

"Freeze!" A swat member said holding up a gun at her. Amy used her powers and crushed the guns they were holding and threw them down the hall. And she took off running. Leaving her life. Not knowing where she was going.

* * *

_Nice Guys Finish Last: _

Amy walked into the large ballroom wearing a emerald dress with a large slit and beaded straps. She had black gloves and her quills were pulled into a graceful bun with emerald and onyx earrings. She walked down the steps gracefully carefully scanning the room when she spotted Silver sitting at the bar. She made her way through the crowd as Silver twirled his empty glass between his hands.

"Why hello there?" She said seductively as she ran her hand down his arm. "May I ask what a handsome man like you is doing by yourself?" She asked as she sat on the stool by him crossing her long legs.

"Just enjoying the atmosphere." Silver said as his eyes wondered down her legs. Amy laughed as ran her foot up his leg.

"Would you like the dance?" She asked as Silver smirked.

"Let's." He said as he led her to the dance floor. She placed her hand in his and on his shoulder as he placed his other hand on the small of her back. He guided her through the waltz as Amy smirked turning the dance into the tango. She pressed her body into his and raised her leg up before he led her back. He dipped her as she ran her hand down his back. She bit her lip as she wrapped a leg around his waist. She spun out and spun back putting her hand on his waist. She dipped into a spilt before coming back up and spinning around him.

"Thanks for the dance." She said as she strutted away leaving a dumbstruck Silver. She walked through the crowd and to a figure in the shadows who was flipping a coin. "I got it." She said holding Silver's ID badge as Shadow appeared out of the shadows.

"Good work." He said kissing her on the lips before the walked towards the window. They noticed a small plane flying close to the ground and they jumped into it as it passed them.

"Let's hacked the government." Tails said as he guided the plane higher in the air.

_(A/N): Well, that's all my sneak peaks. Hope you enjoyed them and I hope it helps you vote. See you next chapter. _


	44. Can't Say I love you at Walmart

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): I have no more school and it feels fucking amazing! _

A week past with more studying of the collar, but it was so basically made that it look like a basic flea collar. Tails was beyond frustrated and Winter suggested that they should stop trying. Everybody went back to normal not doing much.

"You got owned!" Conner said as Julian rolled his eyes.

"Whatever this game is stupid anyways." Julian said walking over to Renegade.

"Hello!" Serenity said walking in with Ginger and Nicole.

"What are you guys doing here?" Renegade asked as Serenity sat on Conner's lap.

"We got bored and decided to bother you guys." Nicole said sitting on the armrest of the couch.

"Well, you're only going to be more bored because we have nothing to do!" Julian said as Nicole rolled her eyes. Ginger laughed as everybody looked at her and saw she was reading something off Julian's laptop.

"Oh." She said once she realized everybody was watching. "I was just reading my email and my friend Jenifer sent me a list of things to do at Walmart and it's hilarious." She said as Julian lifted the laptop from her laptop and started to read the list. He got a wicked smirk on his lips as he looked at everybody.

"I found something we could do! Oh and what's with all the emails from Derek?" He said as Ginger grabbed the laptop from him and glared. "Let's go to Walmart!" He said as everybody shrugged and walked out of his house with him. They all piled into Conner's Odyssey and drove off to Walmart.

"Ok let's split up into pairs and we all do some stuff. Conner be sure to give cameras to everybody." Serenity said as Conner nodded. Julian and Renegade went off together as Nicole and Ginger went to opposite way. "Let's go!" Serenity said as she and he took off. Julian and Renegade were standing near the aisle with all the balls and toys and Julian started to climb up the shelves looking for bouncing balls.

"I found them!" He said jumping down with red and white bouncing balls. "Got the camera ready?" He asked Renegade as Renegade lifted up the camera.

"All ready." He said as Julian walked out of the aisle. He stood in the middle of all the aisles and started to throw all the bouncing balls.

"Go Pikachu! Go!" He yelled as everybody looked at him strange. Renegade held in his laughter as Julian continued to throw them the aisles. "C'mon Bulbasaur!" He yelled as everybody looked at him like he was insane. Julian started to runaway along with Renegade as they cracked up. Ginger and Nicole were standing in the middle of aisles as Ginger held the camera.

"You ready?" Ginger asked hitting the record button.

"I was born ready." She said as Ginger rolled her eyes. Nicole walked over to a red fox with gold hair. "Oh my God! I haven't seen you in forever!" She said as the fox looked at her confused. "How've you been?" She asked as the fox looked at her very confused.

"Um…do I know you?" She asked as Ginger giggled. Nicole took a deep, long breath as the fox looked at her expectantly.

"No." She said before running away with Ginger. Serenity and Conner were walking hand and hand down aisles together when a voice on the intercom came on.

"AHHH! THE VOICES! NOT THE VOICES AGAIN!" Conner yelled as he clutched his head in pain and fell on his knees. People looked at him like he was insane and debated whether to call help or not.

"Conner, Conner. It's ok. They're not there. C'mon let's get you some ice cream." Serenity said as Conner sighed.

"Ok." He said as she pulled him away. "Did you get that?" Conner asked Renegade who was laughing.

"All of it." He said as they all laughed. Julian past by them riding a bicycle at with an employee following him.

"Sir, you can't ride the bikes!" The employee yelled as Julian turned around.

"I'm just taking it for a test drive!" He yelled out as the employee gasped for air. "Ok, you're up Renegade." Julian said after putting the bike away. Conner and Serenity were gone by now. "You know it helps that you're wearing all black." Julian said as Renegade rolled his eyes.

"Just film." He said as Renegade moved to the center of the aisles. He spread his arms and legs out as he started to dart around the aisle whistling the "Mission Impossible" theme song. A worker came and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to stop sing the 'Mission Impossible' theme song like that." She said as Renegade stood up straight.

"Of course." He said as she smiled and walked away. He went back to the position and started to whistle the "Pink Panther" theme. Everybody looked at him confused as Julian laughed and filmed.

"Sir, I asked you to-"Renegade interrupted her.

"You said the 'Mission Impossible' theme. You said nothing about 'Pink Panther'. Now if you excuse me I have to go get some blankets." Renegade said walking away casually as the woman looked at him like he was insane.

"I think this is going to be hilarious." Nicole said as Ginger shook her head. She saw a male employee stocking some shelves and she took a deep breath. She ran to him with her legs squeeze together.

"I need some tampons!" She yelled at him as he blushed and began to stutter.

"Uh…I-I think-k t-they're i-in aisle f-five." He said nervously as Ginger took of the direction he pointed.

"I really don't think we have to do this one." Conner said as he crossed his arms.

"Oh c'mon it won't be that bad. I'll make it up." Serenity said as she wink and walked over to a couple who were holding hands. "Oh my God is that you!? It is you! I haven't seen you in forever!" She said before grabbing the guys face and planting a huge kiss on his lips. She then pulled away and slapped him across the face. "How come you never called!?" She yelled before walking away.

"I don't know her I swear!" The boy yelled as his girlfriend strutted away. Conner cracked up as he caught up with Serenity.

"Ok, that was pretty funny." He said as Serenity kissed him. Julian had a black blanket around his shoulders as Renegade shook his head.

"This is pretty lame." He said as Julian shrugged his shoulders.

"Please elaborate on how this whole thing isn't lame?" He said as Renegade nodded. Julian jumped out in the middle of aisles and put his fists on his hips. "I'm Batman!" He yelled as everybody looked at him. "Come Robin! To the batcave!" He yelled running away.

"Mommy! That was Batman!" A little boy said as Renegade cracked up. Nicole and Ginger carried an array of clothes with them as they walked over to two mannequins.

"Let's do this." Nicole said as they began undressing and redressing the mannequins. They dressed the man in a lingerie set and put the woman in gangster clothing.

"I think they look pretty hot." Ginger said as they both laughed and ran off. Conner and Serenity finished setting up a giant battle made up of X-men and G.I Joe figures in the toy aisle. Conner leaned against the end of the aisle as people passed by.

"Place your bets!" He yelled as everybody looked at him confused and then at the makeshift battle. "Who will win?! The X-men!? Or the G.I. Joes!?" He yelled as people just walked by yelling, "Get a life" at him making Serenity laugh out loud.

"Totally worth it." She said as Conner rolled his eyes.

"Ready for this?" Julian asked as Renegade scoffed.

"It won't be hard." He said as Julian muttered,

"Just embarrassing." As Renegade glared at him before walking off. Renegade walked up to a woman looking scared and worried.

"Help me. The voices in my head are telling me to do naughty things." He whispered to her as she looked at him scared and freaked out. Suddenly he clutched his head in pain and fell on his knees. "NO! I DON'T WANT TO HURT THE NICE LADY!! NO! NO! NO!!" He screamed as the lady looked at him totally scared out of her wits. Suddenly he stopped and faced her. "I…will start…a fire." He said holding a Zippo lighter in his hands. He started to laugh hysterically as the woman ran off screaming.

"That…was…hilarious!" Julian said between laughs as Renegade threw the lighter away. Ginger stood by a mannequin as people past by. She stood completely still while Nicole filmed. Suddenly when a man past by she checked her watched and jumped down.

"Finally my shift is over. They do not pay me enough." She said before leaving. The man looked at her and then the other mannequin. He poked to see if it was real and walked away creeped out. Nicole cracked up as she caught up with Ginger. Conner took a deep breath before walking to Costumer Service.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A man asked politely as Conner put his hands on his hips.

"I'll have a chicken salad with low fat Italian dressing and a diet coke." He said in a girly voice as the employee looked at him confused.

"Uh…" He started to say before Conner cut him off.

"To go please." He said as the employee looked at him confused.

"Um Sir, we're not a restaurant. We don't serve food here." He said as Conner looked at him pissed.

"Oh it's because I'm gay, isn't it?! You know I expected this from Target, but not Walmart! Gay people are like everyone else! You disgust me!" He yelled before strutting away. The guy just looked on confused as Serenity laughed.

"Are you ready to do this?" Renegade said trying to hold in laughter.

"Oh yeah!" He said as Julian started to walk casually through the aisle wearing a pink bra and panty set over his clothes. Everybody looked at him like he was insane as some laughed.

"Daddy! Look he's wearing girly underwear like you! Do you think his wife made him?" A little boy yelled as the father pushed through the store embarrassed.

"Got the condoms?" Nicole asked as Ginger lifted her arms holding the boxes of condoms. "Maybe you should save some for your wedding night." Nicole said as Ginger threw one at her head.

"Let's just do this." Ginger asked as they walked around the store placing boxes of condoms in random people's carts. Nicole placed it in a thirteen year-old boy's cart who was with his Mother.

"Jimmy!" She yelled as the boy looked at his Mom. "What is this?!" She said shoving the box of condoms at him.

"I-I didn't-t put them-m t-there." He stuttered nervously as his mother glared at him.

"We're going to have a talk once we're home young man." She said as he blushed bright red. Nicole placed two in an old woman's cart and watched as the cashier look in shock at them and then at the woman. The old woman was too delusional to notice the condoms. Nicole and Ginger finished up laughing as they went off to work their next prank. Serenity was walking down the aisles alone while Conner hid in one and filmed.

"You're breaking up with me?!" She yelled to the empty spot next to her. "I thought you loved me! I knew there was another girl, but I thought I was the one you wanted." She said as everybody looked at her confused. "I love you!" She yelled and then fell to the ground covering her face like she was getting beaten. "I love you baby!" She yelled as her body shook. People were wondering what the hell was going on and debated whether to help her. She suddenly got up sobbing and ran off. Conner laughed to himself as he caught up to her. They continued the day with more pranks around Walmart. Such as placing a "Wet Floor" sign on the carpet area, spilling tomato juice to the bathrooms, playing Marco Polo, having indoor shopping cart races, and of course messing with the employees in various ways. Bolt, Chrissy, Lauren, Shade, and Sean were at the park. Bolt was sitting on a branch with his back on the tree.

"You guys really went crazy! You were practically going to kill Sean!" Lauren said pointing to Bolt who sighed.

"Sorry about that, man." Bolt said as Sean shrugged his shoulders.

"It's alright." He said dejectedly.

"Are you ok?" Shade asked as Sean looked at him.

"Huh?" He said as Shade raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, I'm fine." He said as Shade shook his head.

"School's almost over!" Lauren said as Chrissy laughed.

"Yeah, but now we have finals." She said as Lauren slapped her on the shoulder.

"Thanks for ruining my mood." Lauren said as she crossed her arms.

"I don't even know why you're worried. You have a 4.0." Chrissy said as Lauren rolled her eyes.

"You have a 5.6." She said as Chrissy shrugged her shoulders.

"Bolt has 5.6 too!" Chrissy said as Bolt sighed.

"I have a 4.03!" Flash said as he walked up to them.

"Can we stop calling out GPAs?" Bolt said as he hopped off the tree. "Chrissy can I talk to you?" Bolt said as Chrissy nodded and got up.

"He's going to do it!" Sean and Lauren said sitting up as they watched them walked away.

"Ew." Shade and Flash said as Sean rolled his eyes.

"Not _that_! He's going to drop the 'L bomb'!" Sean said as Shade and Flash made an "O" shape with their mouths.

"They did that a month ago." Lauren said as all the guys cringed.

"Chrissy, from the day I met you I knew you were different from anyone else. I knew you were more then a friend and-"Bolt was cut off by AJ and Lazarus.

"Hey what's up guys? Where's everybody else?" AJ said as Bolt sighed in defeat.

"Never mind we can find them ourselves. Continue what you were doing." Lazarus said when he realized what was going on.

"Hey, but what about them?" AJ said as Lazarus sighed at his cluelessness.

"You were saying?" Chrissy said with a laugh as Bolt sighed.

"This is kind of hard for me, but I'm just going to say it." He said as Chrissy looked at him expectantly. "Chrissy I…" He said and then looked around himself making sure no one else was there. "Chrissy I-"He was cut off when her phone started to ring. "Oh c'mon!" He said throwing his hands in the air.

"Sorry, my Dad discovered something about the metal collars. He wants us to gather everybody." She said as Bolt sighed.

"Yeah, let's go." He said sadly as he held her hand and started to walk with her. Everybody was now in the Prowers' lab waiting for the last six to show up. Julian, Renegade, Conner, Serenity, Ginger, and Nicole all walked in cracking up.

"What were you guys doing?" Brice said as Nicole walked over to him.

"Oh…nothing." Julian sang as he kissed Izzy on her forehead.

"Ok, now that everybody is here I can tell you what I've discovered." Tails said as Winter cleared her throat. "What _we've _discovered." He corrected as Winter smiled. "We found out that the metal collars are not powered by the chaos emeralds, but are _made _of the chaos emeralds." Tails said as Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles gasped and clutched their chests.

"But how? G.U.N has three while we have four." Shadow said as Winter shook her head.

"Apparently, G.U.N's emeralds have been stolen." Winter said as Knuckles sighed.

"So, do you know how they're made?" Tyler asked as Tails turned in his chair.

"All we know is that they crush the emeralds into a fine powder-"Tails was cut off by Sonic who fell to his knees.

"NNNNNNOOOOOO!" He yelled as Shadow put his hand on his shoulders.

"I know it's hard, but we have to pull through." Shadow said as Sonic sniffled.

"They didn't deserve such a cruel fate." He said as Tails cleared his throat.

"As I was saying," He said giving a hard look at Sonic. "They crush it into a powder and put it in the center of the collar. This allows the collar to be controlled by another." Tails explained.

"We suspect they're using the third emerald for." Winter said. "There's a microchip that enables the actual emerald to control the person. We're not sure the exact commend word, but we were thinking 'Chaos Control'. Since the microchip is placed there it works differently. Controlling minds instead of transporting." Winter explained.

"Can we stop it?" Bolt asked.

"We're not sure. The way they built this obviously prevents anyone to figure out any faults." Tails said as everybody sighed.

"Since they done it twice it will be over, right? Since they only have three and they need the third one to control them." Brice said as Winter sighed.

"We do not know that for sure. They could have excess powder." Winter said as Brice groaned.

"I really hate these bastards." Derek said as Nikki slapped him lightly.

"Language." She scolded as Derek hung his head low.

"Sorry, Mom." He said as Nikki nodded.

"Momma's Boy." AJ said as Derek glared at him.

"What can we do then?" Topaz asked as everybody looked at Tails.

"I…don't know." Tails said as he hung his head low.

"Why is everybody so negative?! We'll find a way to stop them! Maybe not now or tomorrow but we will!" Todd said as everybody looked at him. "Now let's stop being all down in the dumps and go have some of Amy's cupcakes!" He said as everybody started to run out of the lab.

"I didn't make any cupcakes." Amy said to Todd.

"You will." He said as Amy sighed.

_(A/N): Oo…What's going to happen next you don't know, but I do! Anyways I'm going to do something new. I'm going to give you the lyrics to a song that will give you a hint about the next chapter. You ever guess's the song right gets recognized! So, here it is…_

_It's like a bad movie  
She is lookin' through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"  
As I fail miserably,_


	45. The New Look Doesn't Help

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters._

_(A/N): Ugh, I'm sore. My Dad took me to his gym this morning and I mean morning! FIVE AM! And we stayed there until 7:30 working out! I'm so tired and I'm doing this all summer!Oh and important news at the end in my author note so...**READ IT!!!!**  
_

'_I'm so bored.' _Lauren thought as she sat on her bed her head hanging off the side. _'What can I do? Let's see Hydro has a baseball game, Alana is on a date with Renegade, Izzy is taking care of Luca, Chrissy is…doing nothing!' _Lauren sat up and bolted out of her house.

"Going to Chrissy's." She said before she left. She drove over to Chrissy's with her new Volkswagen Bug. She walked right in seeing Cream and Tails watching a movie in the living room.

"Hey Lauren." They said as Lauren waved. She ran up to Chrissy's room and busted in.

"We're going to the mall!" She yelled as Chrissy looked at her confused.

"Uh…hello to you too?" She said as Lauren rolled her eyes. Suddenly an idea popped in her head and she smiled evilly. "Oh no! I know that smile!" Chrissy said as she backed away from Lauren.

"We're going to give you a makeover!" Lauren said as Chrissy rolled her eyes.

"No." She said sitting back on her bed.

"Why not?" Lauren whined sitting on the edge of Chrissy's bed.

"Because I'm fine the way I look." Chrissy said as Lauren sighed.

"Duh! You're beautiful, but we're going to make you gorgeous!" Lauren said as Chrissy raised an eyebrow.

"We?" She said as Lauren smirked.

"Shade's going to help." Lauren said when he busted into the room.

"Let's make you amazing!" He said in an overly-fruity voice as Chrissy and Lauren laughed.

"Just because we're giving her a makeover doesn't mean you can decide to come out of the closet." Lauren said as Shade rolled his eyes.

"You're not giving me a makeover!" Chrissy said as Shade stood next to Lauren.

"Yes, we are!" They said as Chrissy crossed her arms.

"No!" She said as Lauren and Shade glared at her.

"Yes!" They said as Chrissy glared back at them.

"NO!" She yelled as Shade and Lauren got in a fighting stance. Chrissy got into one as Lauren summoned her water and Shade held his blue chaos emerald. "You can't make me!" She said sending a wave of energy towards them making them slam into her wall. She back flipped out of her window and started running. Shade easily caught up with her and grabbed her. She covered Shade's eyes as he stopped running. She kicked him down and took off running again. Lauren tripped her and pinned her wrists down with water. She flipped up and kicked her in the stomach making her lose her control. Chrissy ran again when Shade finally tackled her.

"You're getting a makeover and that's final!" He said as she struggled to get loose.

"No!" She yelled as Shade lifted her up and put her in Lauren's car. "I hate you guys!" She said as Lauren smiled.

"Love you too!" She said as she pulled out of her driveway and towards the mall with Shade following on his motorcycle. "Ok, first off clothes!" She said as Chrissy looked down making her glasses go forward. "Never mind first thing contacts." She said ripping off her glasses and breaking them into two.

"What was wrong with my glasses!?" She said squinting trying to focus her vision.

"You can't see your beautiful eyes! That's why!" Lauren said as she went off to go get contacts dragging Chrissy with her. Chrissy walked out rubbing her eyes after the numerous times she poked herself in the eye. "Ok now clothes!" Lauren said as Chrissy sighed. After what felt like years of shopping Chrissy had a whole new wardrobe.

"My style wasn't even that bad!" Chrissy said as she carried her new clothes.

"Yeah, _that _bad." Lauren said as Chrissy sighed.

"To the salon!" Shade said through the mountain of shopping bags he was carrying. Chrissy sat in the chair as Lauren talking to the hairstylist.

"Ok, let's cut it off." The hairstylist said as Chrissy gasped.

"What?!" She yelled as Lauren kneeled next to her.

"We're not cutting a lot. Probably a little past your shoulder." Lauren said pointing to the spot.

"My hair isn't bad." She said as Lauren rolled her eyes.

"We're making it better. Plus, your hair is almost at your waist you need a haircut." Lauren said as Chrissy sighed. After two more hours Chrissy walked out with her new clothes and hair. Lauren squealed as Shade gawked. "You look amazing!" Lauren said as she grabbed Chrissy's arm.

"Yay! This is my favorite part! Showing Bolt!" He said. Before Chrissy had a chance to protest they were already running towards Bolt who was in the food court.

"As I was saying the…DAMN!" Flash said as Bolt took one look behind him before turning back. He did a double take before turning around.

"CHRISSY?!" He said as he looked at her standing in front of him. Chrissy's hair was now an inch past her shoulder straight and shiny. Her eyes sparkled through the bangs she now had. She was wearing a red plaid skirt with a thick black belt and a white t-shirt with a cropped black vest over it. She had black rubber bracelets around her wrists and a black beaded long necklace. She was wearing classic converse and was wearing a nervous smile.

"They got a hold of me." She said nervously as Shade and Lauren smiled proudly. Bolt continued to stare at her with his mouth hanging open. "Do you like it?" She asked fiddling with the hem of her skirt.

"Y-you a-am be-e go-r." Bolt continued to stutter like a fool before Flash slapped his hand over his mouth.

"He thinks you look amazing." Flash said as Bolt nodded his head vigorously.

"You don't think it's too much?" She asked as Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Before he becomes a stuttering mess again I saw we go." Lauren said as Bolt looked up at her confused.

"Why are you leaving?" He asked as Chrissy looked at him sadly.

"I'll be back in a few. I have to drop my clothes off." She said kissing him lightly as he smiled. He watched as she walked off with Shade and Lauren and sighed.

"When are you going to tell her?" Flash said as Bolt glared at him.

"Shut up! I always get interrupted!" He said as Flash crossed his arms.

"Sure…" Flash said as Bolt rolled his eyes. Chrissy was back at the mall after Lauren dropped her off. She was making her way to the food court when someone stopped her.

"Well, how's it going _bonita_?" Cheka said as Chrissy rolled her eyes and kept walking.

"Save your breath I have a boyfriend." She said as Cheka chuckled.

"That's not going to stop me." He said as he walked backwards next to her.

"Well, have fun wasting your day." Chrissy said as she continued to walk away from him.

"_Pudemos hacer musica bonita juntos_." He said smirking as Chrissy rolled her eyes.

"That's what girls on the corner are for." She said as Cheka continued to walk by her before getting running into a kiosk. Chrissy laughed as she continued to walk to the food court.

"Well, hello good looking." Jared said as Chrissy sighed.

"I don't associate with rapists and I already told your friend Cheka that I was not interested." Chrissy said as she walked past them.

"Now why you got to be like that?" He asked as Chrissy rolled her eyes.

"Taken. Get the picture." She said holding up her charm bracelet to where he can clearly see the _Bolt and Chrissy _charm.

"He doesn't have to know." He said as Chrissy got fed up and pushed him down.

"How's it going Chrissy?" Joseph said as Chrissy sighed annoyed.

'_Is it get hit on by assholes day?!' _Chrissy thought as she walked faster away from Joseph. Joseph quickly grabbed her by the waist and brought her close to him.

"I say we had a real connection at the ball." He said as Chrissy pushed him away.

"You wish. And I have a boyfriend, Bolt!" She said as she walked around him.

"You think I give a shit about him." He whispered as he grabbed her to him again.

"Let. Her. Go." Bolt said through clenched teeth as Joseph looked up.

"Not going to happen Sparky." He said lifting onto his shoulders. Bolt started to charge him, but Joseph started to wave his finger. "Don't want to hurt your girlfriend, do you?" He said as Bolt growled.

"Drop her now!" He yelled as everybody started to clear the mall.

"Come and get her." He challenged as he held Chrissy in one arm. Bolt snarled as his fists clenched into fists.

"Oh shit…" Flash said as he, Shade, and Lauren watched.

"Wow, this hasn't happened in a while." Lauren said as Shade and Flash stared at her. "What? It hasn't!" She said as Shade rolled his eyes. Bolt charged him and Joseph threw Chrissy in the air.

'_Wow he's dumb.' _Chrissy thought as she flipped in the air and landed on top of a kiosk. She jumped down and walked to Lauren.

"Wow, he's dumb." Shade said as Chrissy nodded. Bolt grabbed Joseph by his neck and threw him into a shop window. Joseph growled as he pulled a shard of glass out of his arm and threw it Bolt. Bolt shot it down with a spark and threw tons of ice shards at him pinning him to the wall.

"I swear. I don't know when or where, but I _will_ kill you." Bolt said menacingly as Joseph hung on the wall. Bolt punched him in the stomach and then in the head knocking him out. "Are you ok?" He asked running full speed at Chrissy.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said laughing as he almost knocked her over.

"Good." He said as she smiled. "I don't know if I like this look. Even _I _get tired of beating up people." He said as Chrissy laughed. "But you do look good." He said snaking his arms around her waist.

"And that's why I'll stay like this." She said rubbing her nose against his.

"Yay!" Lauren said as she checked her phone. "Now, if you don't mind I have a boyfriend to go and congratulate." She said walking off as Shade shuddered. "And yes, exactly in _that _way." Lauren said as everybody shuddered. Cheka stood behind watching the group and he pulled out his cell phone.

"Oh yeah, the break is definitely happening." Cheka said as he smirked. Roddy and Andrew were sitting in Roddy's basement waiting for Hydro to show up.

"Hello gentlemen!" He said walking in overly happy. Way too happy for normal Hydro.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hydro Storm?" Roddy said as Hydro rolled his eyes.

"I just won the state championships and had the best afternoon with my girlfriend." He said as Roddy and Andrew exchanged glances. "If you know what I mean." He said as Roddy and Andrew laughed.

"Yeah…I don't." Andrew said as Roddy whispered in his ear. "Oh…OH!" He said as Hydro rolled his eyes.

"So, what are we going to do?" Hydro asked as he plopped down on Roddy's couch.

"Play video games?" Andrew said as Roddy shook his head.

"We can always come up with new songs." Roddy said as Hydro shrugged. Suddenly Andrew's phone beeped and he looked at the message he received.

"Well…I got to go." He said standing up as Hydro raised his eyebrow.

"Where are you going?" Hydro asked as he sat up.

"Um…just meeting some…friends." He said as Roddy sat up.

"And who are these friends?" Roddy questioned.

"Uh…Eric and uh…Bobby." He said as Hydro stood up.

"You're cheating on us!" Hydro said as Andrew whipped around.

"No it's not what it sounds like!" He said as Roddy stood next to Hydro.

"I thought we had something special." Roddy said putting his hands over his heart.

"You guys, there's nothing going on!" He said as Hydro put his hand up.

"Forget it! We clearly see our place." He said as Andrew got on his knees.

"No! You guys are the only ones! I swear! Best friends for life!" He said as Roddy sniffled.

"More like best friends for now!" Roddy said as Andrew grabbed him by the shoulders.

"You guys are my only best friends! That's the way it is, has been, and always will be." Andrew said as Hydro smirked.

"I believe you. Go." He said as Andrew smiled and started to crawl out the little window.

"Uh…you know you could use the door." Roddy said as Andrew stuck his head back in.

"But what's the fun in that?" He said as Hydro rolled his eyes.

"'Bout time you got here!" Midnight said as Andrew walked into their house.

"Sorry Midnight." He said as he sat at the counter.

"So, we all know seventeenth birthday is coming up. What should we do?" Static said as Lauren crossed her hands together.

"Well, obviously a surprise party." Lauren said as Static nodded.

"Good, what about the present?" He asked as everybody took a minute to think.

"Oh! Didn't you guys have a dog when he was younger! Um…" He started to try to think of the name.

"Sirius?" Midnight said as Andrew threw in his arms in the air and pointed at her.

"Yes! Why don't you get another puppy? He loved that dog!" Andrew said as Midnight clapped her hands together as Static sighed.

"He was so hard to take care of." Static complained as Midnight looked at him sadly.

"Please?" She said kissing him on the cheek as he cursed his weak will power. "It's for our eldest son." She said kissing him on the lips as Andrew and Lauren looked away.

"Fine." He grumbled as Midnight clapped her hands together.

"Yay, this is going to be the best birthday ever!" Midnight cheered.

"You say that every year for all our children." He said as Midnight glared at him.

"Shut up." She said as Lauren and Andrew laughed. Bolt, Chrissy, Flash, Sean, Lauren, and Shade were all now at the park just hanging out.

"Tell her, tell her, tell her." Sean and Flash would chant silently next to Bolt as he glared at them.

'_Just get it over with Bolt. Its sunset and no one's going to bug you. Just go!' _Lauren said in his mind and he sighed.

"Chrissy I need to tell you something. Let's go for a walk." He said as he held Chrissy's hand and walked away from their friends.

"Ok, I think we've done enough walking. What are you going to say to me?" She said anxiously as Bolt raised an eyebrow.

"You know, don't you?" He said as she laughed.

"Figured it out the first time you tried to." She said as he groaned.

"I was going to be all romantic and stuff! You knowing defeats the whole purpose!" He complained as Chrissy laughed.

"So, we skip a couple of cheesy stuff. Just say it." She said as he took a big breath and smiled.

"Christina Prower, I am in love with you." He said as Chrissy smiled brightly. "That's right I Bolt Solari am in love with Chrissy Prower. _I _love _you. _That's right! I love you! I. Am. In. Love. With. You!" He said before Chrissy put her hands on his face.

"I got the point." She said as he smiled. "And I love you too." She said kissing him passionately as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her up and started spin her around. She stopped the kiss laughing at his behavior as he continued to spin her around.

"Wait! I got a…oh shit! I forgot it in my car." He said before lifting her up and running back to the group. "Wait here." He said as she laughed. He ran off as she turned around and faced the group.

"Did her say it?" Shade asked as everybody looked at her expectantly.

"Yeah." She said smiling brightly.

"Finally!" Flash said collapsing back on the ground. Bolt was walking back to the group wanting to build up some anticipation. He was holding a small light blue box with a white ribbon around it and he couldn't help, but to smile.

"Well, hello stranger." Angel said appearing behind a tree.

"Don't have time for you." He said not even looking at her.

"Well, I have all the time in the world." She said as she jumped in front of him.

"Look I'm in no mood for one of Cassandra's dumb plans." He said as she pressed her hand on his chest.

"Oh, Cassandra has nothing to do with this." She purred as he rolled his eyes.

"My love is waiting for me now." He said walking around her.

"Hold on there, lover boy." She said grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him back. "Here. Drink this!" She said sticking a vile in his mouth. He spat it out spitting out whatever was in it. "Missed me?" She said as he looked at her. The potion made him distorted and all he could see was Chrissy. At the point she took another potion to make herself look like a light blue fox with light green eyes.

"It can't take him this long. For God's sakes! He's a speed demon!" Lauren ranted as the group walked towards the parking lot. They stopped when they saw Angel and Bolt.

"Only a lot." He said as he wrapped his arms around her. Chrissy felt her heart drop as she looked at the scene unfold in front of her. "Here's your present. Took me a year's allowance." He said as he gave the small blue box to Angel who gasped.

"You really shouldn't have." She said resting one arm on his shoulder.

"I'd do anything for you." He said as he kissed her passionately.

"Gotcha ya, sucker." She said as she stepped back. Cheka appeared next to her and brought Bolt back to reality.

"What?! You!" He said as he pointed to the both of them, but stopped when he heard a broken sob. He whipped around and saw everybody standing there giving him disgusted looks, but he only saw Chrissy who was slowly breaking apart in front of him.

"Our work here is done." Angel said as Cheka made them disappear.

"Chrissy I-"Bolt was cut off with a hard punched to the nose by Lauren.

"Get away from her you piece of shit!" She yelled as Bolt saw the blood from his nose on his hands.

"You guys! You should know that they tricked me! It happened with Shade and Suzy!" He yelled as everybody shook their heads.

"From where we were standing it looked completely voluntary." Shade said his fists shaking in rage.

"Chrissy you have to believe me-"Bolt was interrupted yet again.

"Leave me alone." She said silently tears rolling down her cheeks like a never ending waterfall.

"Chrissy…" He said putting his hands on her sides.

"Fuck you!" She yelled as a wave came out of her knocking Bolt into a tree. She ran out of the park as Lauren followed her. Shade and Sean followed but not before giving Bolt a disgusted look.

"Flash…" Bolt called out to his cousin who just shook his head.

"You really fucked up." He said as he ran to follow the rest of the group. Bolt was feeling the worst pain in his life. He lost his friends, his family, and most importantly his love.

_(A/N): Ah…I love messing with relationships. I know…I'm a fucked up person, but hey I'm the author. Well, anyways I decided to make the song game more interesting. The person who gets to most right by the Epilogue gets to pick my next story. That's right! I took down the poll and the person with the most correct gets to pick the next story I write out of the summaries on my profile. So far, _cloveria1215 _and _TBC123 _are in the lead. So, those who want to pick my new story better start playing and getting them right. Oh and the new poll is about your favorite character. Now, for those who created a character please don't for your own character. I'm talking to you DemonSpark3 and Razor Da Hedgehog and maybe you too Rasta. Anyways here's the lyrics which give you a hint to the next chapter. _

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_


	46. Life Sucks

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): Ah! Next week I start summer school = (_

_**Bolt's P.O.V**_

Life officially sucks. I truly hated myself for not running away as soon as I heard that bitch's voice. Ugh! How could I be so stupid! I lost all forms of my friends. Not Flash, Lazarus, AJ, hell not even Suzy who's been through it! Hailey was officially disgusted with me. Of course my parents were there for me, but there wasn't much they could do. At school Chrissy didn't even look at me. She looked like a shell of her former self. I would always see Lauren and Shade constantly around trying to comfort her, but it didn't seem to work. Her beautiful eyes lost all form of life. Why? Because I was a dumbass and fell for Angel's God damn trick.

"AH!" I yelled into my pillow as I laid in my room. It's been a whole two weeks without Chrissy and I feel like I'm going through withdrawal symptoms. I don't even run anymore. That worried my Dad like no other. I rolled over on my back to stare at my ceiling, but not before I glanced at a picture of me and her. It was the last day of Spring Break. We were all back from our little vacations. Lauren decided to have a big sleepover. Of course I was invited because of Sean.

_**Flashback**_

"_I call guest room!" I yelled as Flash groaned. _

"_Whatever!" He yelled spreading out on the couch. I laughed as I walked away to my room for the night. I put some flannel pant on and left my shirt off seeing how it wasn't even cold anymore. I would usually sleep in my boxers, but I don't think Luna would appreciate that. Best friend's son or not I could see her being totally disgusted. I was about half asleep when I noticed my door creak open letting a little light through. I lifted my head to see Chrissy standing there looking amazing in her pajama shorts and one of my dress shirts. She can wear a garbage bag and still look amazing. I think I gave it too her the night of formal. No, we didn't do any of that. She didn't like my "itchy" jacket and she was freezing so I gave her my shirt instead. Her wavy hair was down flowing down her shoulders and her glasses were off revealing her beautiful eyes. _

"_Hi." She said as I sat up. _

"_Hey." I said as she smiled. _

"_I couldn't sleep." She said as she came to the side of the bed. _

"_Well, we can't have that now." I said as she laughed. I moved over to the side and lifted the sheets up so she could get under. _

"_I thought you slept in your boxers?" She questioned as I raised my eyebrow suggestively._

"_Are you disappointed?" I asked smirking as she rolled her eyes. _

"_Please, I've seen it and your not _that _great." She said. Ouch. _

"_Wow, way to knock my ego down." I said as she cuddled up against. _

"_It had to be done." She said as I just laughed and shook my head. I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist as she rested her head on my chest. I fell asleep with biggest grin on my face. _

"_Wake up!" Lauren yelled as I heard Chrissy groan. _

"_Go away." She said as I wrapped my arms tighter around her. Somehow during the night she turned and now her back was to my chest with all her hair in between us. _

"_Fine, you won't get any of my chocolate chip waffles!" She yelled as I buried my face in her hair inhaling her sweet scent. _

"_That's a good thing." I mumbled as I smiled. Chrissy laughed and suddenly there was a flash. We both looked up to see Shade holding a camera. _

"_It was a cute moment." He said as I rolled my eyes. _

"_You are such a girl." I said as I rolled on my back. _

_**Flashback ended.**_

The picture really was a nice picture. My quills were all in disarray and you could see my smile as I leaned my head against Chrissy's hair. My arms were tightly wrapped around her and she had a pure smile on her face. We were truly in bliss. I then remember the other picture that Chrissy had. Lauren had gave it to me this week saying how Chrissy had no need for it now. Yeah, that hurt a lot more then her punch. It was from when Conner wanted to test out his photography skills.

We had one of our huge outings where everybody would come-parents included. We went to the park and just hung out as Conner would come by a take pictures. This picture was very serine. I was lying against a tree and Chrissy was in my lap with her head rested on my shoulder. I leaned my cheek against her head as I smiled. Her eyes were closed as she wore a lazy smile. We were just happy to be in each other's company. No words had to be said for that moment. Conner captured it beautifully. It practically looked professional.

"Bolt," My Mom said from my doorway. I could see she felt sympathy for me. "You're going to be late for school." She said as I nodded. I sat up putting on some random shirt and running off to school. I skidded to a stop outside the familiar building and sighed. There was no where I could go in here where I wouldn't be reminded of her. Seeing her just brought more pain. I strolled through the halls head down not caring about the other students.

"I heard she caught him having sex with some chick." I heard a whisper say. _Sigh. _Here go the rumors.

"I heard he use to beat her." Someone said. WHAT?! I can stand all the other rumors, but someone actually thinks I would beat Chrissy. Wow, how low the world is. I slumped over my locker as I slowly entered my combination into my locker as I heard steps approach me. Another death threat?

"Hey." I heard a familiar voice say. I looked over to my side to see Flash standing there. I turned back to my locker opening it. "I was wondering if you're going to come to Hydro's surprise party." He said as I scoffed.

"Why? Does someone actually want me there?" I said as Flash sighed.

"It's a big family thing, man. You should come." He said as put his hand on my shoulders.

"Why should I? So I could feel like a leper? Everybody hates me now." I said as I slammed my locker.

"They don't hate you, hate you. They're just kind of disappointed." He said as I whipped around at him.

"They treat me like I should belong in Cassandra's group! I'm surprised no one has beat me up yet!" I yelled at him as he looked at me sympathetically. "Even Tyler hasn't tried too! Which amazes me! How everybody could hate me so much, but not even hit me! Lauren was the only one who actually did!" I yelled as the bell rang, but neither of us moved.

"It proves my point how they don't hate you. Have you even looked in a mirror? You're a walking zombie! You have bags under eyes, your eyes are bloodshot from what I think is crying, and you practically wear the same thing everyday! No one has to beat you up because you clearly have done it to yourself!" Flash said as I glared at him.

"What's the point? I have no friends, my sister hates me, the only people who are there for are my parents, and the girl who was and still is the love of my life hates me! I'm still surprised I've managed to survive this long!" I yelled as he looked at me sadly.

"Bolt…I'm sorry." He said as I looked at him in confusion.

"You're sorry? For what? You didn't do anything wrong!" I exclaimed as he looked down to the floor.

"I should've known it was a trick. I mean Cheka was right there. And I wasn't being a good friend ignoring you when you clearly needed help." Flash said as I sighed.

"I'm the one who made the stupid mistake. You shouldn't be apologizing." I said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"C'mon let's go to class." He said as he smiled at me. Well, at least I had one friend back.

_**Chrissy's P.O.V**_

"I'm not going." I said as I laid on my bed.

"C'mon Chrissy! You have to go!" Lauren said as she threw her arms in the air. I buried my face into my pillow as I tuned her out. It was bad enough that I had to see him at school, but outside of school was just too much. I really felt bad for Bolt. Everybody was treating him really bad. I know what he did was wrong, but he could receive some support. I was a little happy to hear Flash started to hang around him again, but that only made me remember about how he was going to be at Hydro's party.

The past two weeks have been complete hell. Now, that the entire school knows that we broke up and with my new look I've been getting hit on every waking second. I would always see Bolt staring at me the pain in his eyes breaking my heart. Half of the time I wanted to run to him and comfort him, but I knew we weren't that anymore. I've gotten over the kissing thing it's just that I can't trust him. He said he loved me and he kissed this other girl a few minutes after. I don't know what to believe from him.

"…and it's my boyfriend's birthday! I need my best friend there." Lauren said completing her rant that I paid little attention to.

"Shade will be there." I said as she sighed and dropped next to my bed.

"But he's a guy! I want you to go." She said as I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Fine, but I get to leave when I want to!" I said as she crossed her arms.

"You have to at least stay an hour." She said as I nodded. I got dressed and followed Tyler to his car. It was rare he even used it, but I asked him for a ride since Lauren had to get Hydro and distract as we all head to the party. It really wasn't a party more like a big family get together. But I guess there'll be dancing.

"So, how are you Squirt?" Tyler asked as he drove to the Storms' house.

"I'm better." I said as he smiled.

"But are you happy?" He asked as I shrugged my shoulders. He sighed as he leaned back in his seat. "Liecy was right." He said as I whipped my head towards him.

"Right about what?" I asked suspiciously as he parked his car on the side of the street of the Strom's house.

"I was telling her about how you guys broke up and she got really sad. She told me you guys made a huge mistake. You guys were each other soul mates. Dude, I'm not even lying." She said as I sighed.

"Well, I have to disagree." I said as I heard a knock on my window. I looked over to see Shade waving frantically. "Yes?" I said opening the door.

"I've been waiting for you forever!" He said dramatically as I rolled my eyes. "C'mon everyone is in the backyard." He said pulling me out of the car and on his back as he ran to the backyard. He placed down on the ground as I looked around at all the streamers and balloons. All the parents were talking around the grill as everybody else was spread out in their little groups. "You look nice today." Shade said as I sighed.

"What did you do?" I asked as he looked at me offended.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said as I crossed my arms and glared at him. "Ok, ok I broke up with Suzy." He said as I looked at him in shock.

"What?! After all you've been though! You break up with her?!" I said as he stepped closer to me.

"I realized I like someone else." He said leaning towards me. "You."

"What?!" I yelled again as he started to crack up laughing.

"You should have seen your face!" He said still cracking up.

"You are a jerk!" I said slapping him on his arm.

"I know." He said smiling as I rolled my eyes. I turned my head and saw Flash talking with Bolt. He looked amazing like he always does. I remembered how Sean would constantly compare him to a zombie, but he was still handsome as ever in my eyes. "You miss him." Shade said from behind me as I whipped back around to look at him.

"I…" He lifted up his hand to stop.

"I don't hate him Chrissy." Shade said as I looked at him confused. "I was just a little upset at him. But I could tell this whole thing is really effecting you two and not in a good way." Shade said looking at me in concern.

"I don't know how to get over him! I haven't met anyone as amazing as him." I said sitting down at one of the small tables as Shade followed.

"Of course you have! You've met me." He said as he sat down.

"Shade…" I said as he smiled.

"Ok, I'll be serious. I had a chance to talk to Shade-"I cut him off right there.

"He didn't threaten him did you?" I asked as he shook his head.

"He really misses you. He really wishes he would've run away when Angel came at him-"I cut him off again.

"So, you believe him about that?" I asked as he shrugged his shoulders. I believe Bolt, but the image was still engraved my mind and I couldn't get that out of my mind. It was so hard to trust him when the picture would slap me in the face.

"It seems plausible and it had happen to me before. They just got a little better at it." He said as I sighed.

"I just don't know what to do." I said as Shade put his hand on my shoulder.

"I can't make your mind up for you, but if I had to I'll forgive him. I'm not saying get back together, but at least forgive him." He said as I smiled weakly at him.

"Thanks Shade." I said as I hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me and leaned his head on my shoulder.

"Anytime." He said as we heard sniffling behind us. We turned around to see both our Moms crying.

"You guys are such good friends." Amy said as she wiped away some tears.

"And Shade's not even a girl." Mom said as Shade blushed. I started to crack up. I was never going to let him live it down.

"He's coming!" Midnight said running into the yard. Shade pulled me down under the table as we waited for Lauren.

"I think I heard something outside." We heard her say. We heard the door open and we all jumped out yelling Surprise or Happy Birthday.

"Oh my God! I totally had no idea! What a surprise! This is truly a surprise party!" Hydro said overdramatically as Ebony crossed her arms.

"How did you find out?" She asked as he laughed.

"Roddy dropped a few hints." Hydro said as Andrew smacked him in the back of his head.

"I just said be prepared to be surprised!" He said as Andrew rolled his eyes. I laughed as Shade slumped his arm around my shoulder. For the first time today I noticed something different.

"Where's Suzy?" I asked as Shade looked down at me.

"She's with Hailey visiting Lorgo. She said she didn't feel like coming and she wanted to see some old friends." Shade said as I nodded. "Ok I'm insisting on a game of touch football. No parents!" Shade said as he looked at Todd and Spark who just crossed their arms and mumbled stuff. Hydro, Conner, Brice, Lazarus, AJ, Ebony, Izzy, Ivy, Bolt, and Lauren joined. After Lauren counted everybody she saw that the teams were going to be uneven. She looked at me with her eyes pleading. I didn't even bother of trying to argue with her.

"Fine." I said getting up and joining the game. I was on Shade's team with Hydro, Lazarus, Ebony, and Izzy. The other team had everybody else. I was right across from Bolt as we set up and he looked pained as he looked at me. I probably didn't look any better.

"Hike!" Shade yelled, but I stayed frozen in place and so did he. We did nothing but stare at each other. None of us moving closer, none of us moving farther. We just stayed grounded in our spots staring at each other. I could read in his eyes that he wanted to talk to me and I walked towards him.

"You hate me don't you?" He said as I looked up at his blue-green eyes and shook my head.

"As much as I wanted to, I couldn't. You've stolen my heart." I said as he smiled sadly.

"And I'm afraid you have mine." He said looking down at me. "What are we going to do?" He asked as I bit my lip.

"I don't want to get back together." I said as he looked down sadly. I lifted his head back up. "Not yet. Until the time comes I just want to be friends." I said as he smiled brightly hope dancing across his eyes.

"I can work with friends." He said as I hugged him.

"Good, because I can't stand to be away from you." I said as he hugged me back.

"Friend or boyfriend. I'll always be there for you. I'll never let you be hurt or fall. I'm going to be there for you forever." He promised as I smiled.

"And I'm thankful for that." I said as we smiled at each other. I noticed everybody had stop the game and everybody was starring at us. "We're friends." I said as I heard everybody nodded. Shade smiled at me reassuringly as I smiled back.

_**Normal P.O.V**_

"MAN! I wanted them back together." Spark said as he crossed his arms.

"It will happen." Reese said as Spark sighed.

"Yeah, whatever." He said as Reese rolled his eyes.

_(A/N): I bet some of you are really disappointed right now. But hey at least the don't hate each other. Well, music game. TBC123 holds the lead, but cloveria1215 and Hedgehog B. Rebecca are a close second. Remember, whoever has the most wins by the Epilogue gets to choose my next story. The first song was _Bowling for Soup's _"Girl all the Bad Guys Want" and the second one was _The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus's _"Your Guardian Angel". _ _Here's the lyrics… _

_Spin away the combination for the last time.  
Say goodbye to this year.  
I wish I could avoid the empty summer days that await me _

_Anyways, I hope everybody has a wonderful Father's Day and to all those Daddy's Girls out there I wrote a poem for my Dad that I'll like to share with you guys. _

_Dads are there…_

_Dads are there when you first open your eyes_

_Dads are there for when you first start to walk_

_Dads are there for when you fall and scrap your knee_

_Dads are there to listen to you sing the alphabet 100 times_

_Dads are there to drop you off on your first day of school_

_Dads are there to scold your sibling for making fun of you_

_Dads are there to take you to every soccer game and watch you_

_Dads are there to smile when you got an A on a test_

_Dads are there to comfort you when kids said mean things_

_Dads are there to sneak you candy when your Mom said, "No"_

_Dads are there to watch you take your first step into high school_

_Dads are there to comfort you when the boy broke your heart. _

_Dads are still there even after you say, "I hate you"_

_Dads are there to help you learn how to drive_

_Dads are there to watch you graduate_

_Dads are there to give you advice before you leave home_

_Dads are there to watch you make a future for yourself_

_Dads are there to meet the man who's going to start taking care of you_

_Dads are there to give you away when he doesn't want to_

_Dads are there to love you with all their heart_

_It's only best to return it_

_I love you Dad _

_And will for everyday of my life_


	47. The Last Day

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): I have summer school. So, I probably won't update as quickly as I was before. I know it sucks._

Julian was standing by his locker emptying it out like everybody else.

"Last day of school. It's kind of depressing." Conner said holding a bag filled with all his locker contents.

"Well, for you guys, but I still have one more year." Renegade said as Conner and Julian looked at him sadly. "What?" He said looking at them confused.

"I'm going to miss your calm yet sarcastic attitude." Julian said as Renegade rolled his eyes.

"We still have the…party tonight." He said reluctantly. He didn't want to go, but he promised Alana and Julian.

"Yeah we do!" Serenity said walking over.

"Who's even hosting the party?" Derek asked monotonously as he laid his arm around Ginger's shoulders.

"Um…these two girls, I think. Sharon and Amanda?" Ginger said as everybody shrugged.

"I just want to get this day over with." Bolt said as he closed his clean locker.

"Why? All we're doing after this is the party." Flash said as they walked into one of the classes. Since it was the last day of school all the students could go to any classroom they want.

"But it's almost summer. Three months of freedom." He said leaning back in his seat.

"But you know you're not doing special." Chrissy said as she and Lauren came into the classroom.

"Hanging out with my friends is enough for me." Bolt said putting his arms behind his head.

"We're going to be juniors next year!" Lauren cheered as Bolt and Chrissy looked at Flash.

"I'm happy to be a sophomore." Flash said with a smile as Bolt shrugged.

"_School's out for summer! School's out forever!" _AJ sang as he entered the classroom.

"AJ, what are you doing?" Flash asked as he stopped dead in his tracks.

"This isn't a musical chapter?" He asked as everybody shook their heads. "Damn it Lazarus!" He said before running out of the classroom.

"At least it wasn't _High School Musical_." Bolt said when suddenly up beat music started to play everywhere.

"You had to say something." Chrissy said as everybody was suddenly in their desks doing well choreographed dances moves. AJ ran inside back flipping onto the teacher's desk.

_AJ:_

_What time is it?_

_Everybody:  
Summertime  
It's our vacation_

_AJ:  
What time is it?_

_Everybody:  
Party time  
That's right, say it loud_

Everybody started to leave their classrooms dancing in the halls. AJ came and got Amber and started to twirl her around.

_AJ:_

_What time is it?_

_Everybody:  
The time of our lives  
Anticipation _

_AJ:  
What time is it?_

_Everybody:  
Summertime  
School's out, scream and shout!_

The scenery changed to the classroom again where Bolt was about to sing before Flash stopped him.

"You can't really sing the next part." He said as Bolt sulked out of the classroom. Shade was sitting on a desk as he started to sing.

_Finally summer's here  
Good to be chillin' out  
I'm off the clock  
The pressure's off  
Now my girl's what it's all about_

He hopped off the desk and went over to Suzy as she started to sing.

_Ready for some sunshine  
For my heart to take a chance  
I'm here to stay  
Not movin' away  
Ready for a summer romance_

_Shade and Suzy:_

_Everybody ready, going crazy, yeah we're out  
Come on and let me hear you say it now, right now_

_AJ:_

_What time is it?_

_Everybody:  
Summertime  
It's our vacation_

_AJ:  
What time is it?_

_Everybody:  
Party time  
That's right, say it loud  
AJ:  
What time is it?_

_Everybody:  
The time of our lives  
Anticipation _

_AJ:  
What time is it?_

_Everybody:  
Summertime  
School's out, scream and shout!_

Everybody danced through the halls right passed Derek and Ginger.

"Really? Another one?" Derek said to the sky as Ginger giggled.

"I bet it's almost over." She said as she pulled him down the halls.

"No! We're going to get sucked into the dance." He said, but it was too late. They already were dancing along with everybody else as he sighed. "Lame." He said as he performed the dance moves. Allie and Joseph were walking down the halls as they got sucked into it.

_Allie:_

_Goodbye to rules  
No summer school  
I'm free to shop till I drop_

_Joseph:  
It's an education vacation  
Allie and Joseph:  
And the party never has to stop  
Allie:  
We've got things to do  
We'll see you soon  
Joseph:  
And we're not gonna miss you all  
Allie:  
Goodbye to you and you  
Joseph  
And you and you  
Allie and Joseph:  
Good bye to you all  
Everybody ready going crazy yeah we're out  
Come on and let me here you say it now right now_

Allie and Joseph made disgusted faces as they walked out of the school ignoring the way too up beat music. Everybody exploded out of the school still dancing amazing well.

_AJ:_

_What time is it?_

_Everybody:  
Summertime  
It's our vacation_

_AJ:  
What time is it?_

_Everybody:  
Party time  
That's right, say it loud  
AJ:  
What time is it?_

_Everybody:  
The time of our lives  
Anticipation _

_AJ:  
What time is it?_

_Everybody:  
Summertime  
School's out, scream and shout!_

Everybody jumped in the air and landed gracefully before looking around and leaving the school.

"I hate the author." AJ grumbled when he suddenly tripped and landed flat on his face.

"And that's why you don't say that out loud." Lazarus said as he walked past him. Everybody got in their cars and drove off to the huge house that was already crowded. People were already dancing and people were running around in their swimsuits throwing water balloons at each other.

"I didn't bring a swimsuit." Julian said as Conner and Renegade smirked.

"Not the best thing to say to us." Conner said as Julian ran over to Izzy.

"Don't worry I brought you some." She said pulling a pair of black trunks out of her bag.

"That's why I love you." Julian said kissing her cheek. Julian, Izzy, Alana, and Renegade all walked in only to be almost knocked down by a girl. She had sea-foam green fur and her quills ended at her shoulders. She had gold eyes and was wearing two tank tops layered on top of each other and short shorts.

"Oh! Sorry! I'm Sammy by the way and this is my party." She said introducing herself. (hehe) Izzy smiled and shook her hand.

"Well, it certainty looks great. I'm Izzy and this is my boyfriend Julian and my friends Alana and Renegade." Izzy said introducing everybody.

"Hi!" A pink hedgehog with white quills and red eyes said standing next to Sammy.

"This is Ashley. It's her party too." Sammy said as everybody introduced themselves again.

"Oh! I knew you guys would turn out great!" Ashley yelled as the four of them looked at her confused.

"What do you mean we would turned out great?" Renegade asked as Ashley looked at them wide-eyed.

"Uh…well, we know your parents. You know, from school. And uh…they talk a lot about all you guys. And she's just uh…excited to finally meet you guys." Sammy said nervously as they all looked at her.

"Ok." Julian said as Sammy sighed.

"I hope you guys enjoy the party!" Sammy said as they walked past her.

"And don't break anything!" Ashley said as Sammy glared at her.

"Good job! You almost blew our cover!" Sammy said pushing her slightly.

"I was just a little excited! I mean it's Julian!" She said as Sammy rolled her eyes.

"You lucky I don't write you out of this story." Sammy muttered walking away.

"Cannonball!" Brice yelled as he jumped into the pool holding Nicole. Some water splashed out and sprayed Suzy who had her dry clothes over.

"Your dead Echidna!" Suzy yelled as she pulled her shirt off and her shorts revealing her simple black bikini. Shade stared at her wide-eyed and even started to drool. AJ cleared his throat behind him and Shade stood up quickly.

"Hey AJ!" He said as AJ glared at him. "Oh c'mon! I'm her boyfriend! I'm allowed to drool and gawk!" Shade said as AJ simply pushed him into the pool.

"My job's done." AJ said smiling. Lazarus walked by sipping on a drink and pushed AJ into the pool. "Bastard." AJ muttered as his head popped up from the water.

"No way." Derek said crossing his arms as Lazarus crossed his arms.

"C'mon Derek! What's the point of coming if you're not going to swim?" Lazarus said as Derek crossed his arms. Lazarus got fed up with his silence and pushed him in, but Derek flipped over and froze a section of the pool and flipped over to the other side. "Damn it!" He yelled as Derek smirked. "I swear Stanson, I _will _have you in the pool before this party ends." Lazarus said as Derek scoffed.

"Ok, you ready?" Hydro asked as Lauren lifted some water balloons with her mind.

"Oh…yeah." She said as Hydro smirked. Hydro looked around and saw Roddy leaning against a wall talking to Lilac and Hydro smirked.

"Hey Roddy!" He yelled as Roddy looked up. Before he knew it a water balloon splashed on his head. Roddy glared through his wet red hair at Hydro.

"You know, this means war!" Roddy said as Hydro stood up straight.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Hydro said as another water balloon hit Hydro. He looked to the side to see Pamilyn smirking. Then one hit Pamilyn and she looked to see Lilac.

"Are you serious?" She said as Lilac smiled innocently.

"Uh…maybe I should come back another time." Renegade said walking back.

"Too late!" Conner yelled throwing a water balloon right in his face. Renegade flipped him the bird as he walked to get a towel and sneakily some balloons. Renegade threw them all at Conner and Conner was soaked from head to toe.

"Payback's a bitch, ain't it?" Renegade said as Conner flipped back his green hair. Suddenly someone hit Renegade in the back of his head and he whipped around to see it was Alana.

"She made me do it!" She said pointing to Lauren. Renegade ran at her and lifted her up in his arms. He started walking towards the pool and she glared at him. "You wouldn't." She said as Renegade smirked.

"Nothing's going stop me." He said as Alana's eyes turned a deep red. Renegade fell on his knees uncomfortably shifting. "You play dirty Delgado." He said as Alana smirked. "But I play better." He said crawling his way to the pool.

"You know there's a bedroom in the house." She said seductively her eyes focusing on Renegade's.

"N-no." He said as he gripped the side of the pool. He crawled into the pool with Alana and kept himself against the wall. "Now, about that bedroom." He said as Alana laughed. Bolt was standing by the snack table chewing on some celery sticks.

"Not this again." Sean said walking over to him. "What's going on?" He asked leaning on the table.

"I saw Chrissy talking to a guy." He said sadly as he picked up a celery stick. Sean grabbed it out of his hand and threw it on the ground.

"Listen here! You're not going to mop around! You are going to have fun! You guys may be friends now, but you will get back together!" Sean yelled as he saw hope in Bolt eyes.

"Thanks Sean." He said as Sean sighed in relief. He started to walk towards the pool before stopping dead in his tracks.

"What is it now…DAMN!" He said as he looked over to Chrissy. She was wearing a halter, floral bikini that had another string under it. It tied in the back and the bottoms tied on the sides. Shockingly Chrissy had a rockin' body. "When did she get a body like that?!" Sean asked as Bolt pushed him into the pool. She had nice long, toned legs and a toned stomach that glistened from the water. It was like Bolt's own Victoria Secret commercial (for swimwear).

"Where's the celery?" He asked before turning around and walking back to the food table. Sammy came outside and stood on a picnic table.

"Listen up!" She yelled as everybody looked at her. "I'm having a pie eating contest since my Mom made too much! Who wants to be in it?!" She yelled as Flash ran to the table with Brice on the other side. They glared at each other as Sammy jumped down. "Bring out the pies!" She yelled as a bunch of guys brought out cream pies. Izzy recognized one of the guys as Garrett and was shocked when Sammy kissed him on the lips.

"What the hell?! When did you two start to date? And when did you come back?" Izzy yelled as Sammy looked down and blushed.

"Hello! Contest going on here!" Brice yelled as Izzy rolled her eyes.

"Ok, whoever finishes the most pies in five minutes wins. Ready. Set. GO!" Sammy yelled as Brice and Flash started shoving their faces into pies.

"C'mon on Flash! You can take him down!" Shade yelled as Bolt stood next to him chewing celery.

"You call that competitive eating!? I know you're better then this! Eat! Eat!" Pamilyn yelled as Kendan shook his head.

"STOP!" Ashley yelled as she jumped on the table and kicked the pies they were eating away. "Ok, count them up!" She yelled as Sammy sighed and started the counting. Sammy whispered the winner in her ear and she smiled. "The winner is Flash!" She yelled as Flash jumped up and cheered. Out of anger Brice grabbed a pie and threw it at Flash's face.

"Oh, no you didn't." Flash said wiping off the cream and bananas from his face.

"Uh oh." Sammy said before Ashley grabbed two pies.

"Pie fight!" She yelled as everybody started to grab pies and throwing them. Derek walked out at was greeted with a pie to the face.

"What. The. Hell?" He said as let the silver pan drop from his face. Ginger couldn't help but to laugh, but Derek smirked and wiped some off his face and smeared it on hers. She glared at him as he shrugged his shoulders.

"You'll never take me alive!" Tyler said as he skated out of the backyard.

"Think again!" Ruby yelled as she and Onyx followed him out the backyard on their skateboards. Tyler grabbed onto a poll and swung himself onto a tree and started to weave his way through trees. Onyx skidded to a stop and stomped the ground. Tyler fell out of the tree, but Ruby quickly grabbed him as she flew threw the air. She flew by Onyx and Onyx smashed a pie in Tyler's face.

"You guys suck." Tyler said as Ruby and Onyx cracked up. Topaz came up behind both of them and smashed pies in their faces. Tyler started to crack up as Onyx started to chase after Topaz. "She got you good!" He said laughing at Ruby. Ruby spit the pie in her mouth in his face. "Gross!" He said wiping it off. Soon night came over the party and everybody sat on the deck as they watched the fireworks. (They had a lake, but no one could swim in it)

"It really is your guys' last day here." Renegade said as he sat next to Julian and Conner. "I hate to say this, but you guys were pretty good friends." He said as Julian smiled.

"And…" Conner said as Renegade shrugged.

"Say you're going to miss us!" Julian said as Renegade scoffed.

"I won't miss you guys." He said looking away.

"Don't worry we know you will." Julian said punching his shoulder. Renegade smiled rubbing his shoulders as Conner put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you guys." Renegade said as Julian and Conner laughed.

"We'll miss you too." Conner said as they shared a guy hug.

"Once you three are done with this sap vest I'll like to see my boyfriend." Izzy said as they all stood up clearing their throats and deepening their voices.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys around. You know during football!" Julian said as Conner and Renegade grunted.

"I can't believe we're going to graduate tomorrow." Izzy said as she wrapped her arms around Julian's neck. "This year has gone by fast." She said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It was one of the best in my life so far." He said as she smiled.

"And why is that?" She asked as Julian smirked.

"Because I won state championships!" He said as Izzy looked at him sadly. "I'm just kidding. It's because I met you." He said kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Julian, I got to tell you something." She said looking down sadly as he looked at her worried.

"What is it?" He asked as he tried to look at her face.

"I was offered a full scholarship to Dartmouth." She said as Julian looked at her shocked, happy, and sad all at the same time. "I'm going to be in New Hampshire for a while." She said as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm going with you." He said as he leaned his head on her head.

"But, it's too late for you to apply." She sobbed as Julian rubbed her back. "And going to OSU (Ohio State University) has been your dream." She said as she held his hands.

"My life will be nothing without you." He said looking at her sadly.

"I don't want you to change your dreams to fill mine. We'll visit each other! And talk whenever. I promise. I'll always love you." She said as Julian sighed.

"And I'll always love you." He said as she smiled sadly.

"I can't believe you're leaving next year." AJ said as he sat next to Derek who sat next to Lazarus.

"Yeah…and I have to worry about you two starting songs back here." Derek said as Lazarus smirked.

"That's his way of saying he'll miss us." Lazarus said as AJ smiled.

"Let's not get all mushy now." Derek said as AJ started to fake sob.

"I'm just going to miss you so much." AJ said as he got up and ran away.

"We better see if he's ok." Lazarus said as he and Derek got up and followed AJ. AJ was "sobbing on a pool chair as Derek stood by it.

"I'll only be a phone call away. And I'm not that far." Derek said as he put a hand AJ's shoulders.

"Oh I know that." He said as Derek looked at him confused. Suddenly Lazarus grabbed him and pushed him into the pool Derek gasped for air as he reached the surface.

"Told you I'll get you in the pool by the end of the night!" Lazarus said as Derek glared at him.

"I hate you guys." He said as he got out of the pool.

"We know you'll miss us." AJ said as Derek rolled his eyes.

_(A/N): Aw, last day of school! Next up Graduation! Ain't it exciting?! Anyways TBC123 is pretty much creaming everybody in the song name game. I guess she's/he's the only one that really wants to choose my new story. _

_As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
_


	48. Graduation

_Disclaimer: You know what is…_

_(A/N): Ah, it is that time. That time to say goodbye to all our seniors. It is truly sad. This chapter is dedicated to Michael Jackson. R.I.P_

"I don't want to go!" Julian said as he laid on his bed.

"You're graduating and that's final! Now get your ass in the shower and get ready!" Todd yelled as Julian groaned into his pillow. Julian dragged himself out of his bed and into the shower. At the bad guys' headquarters Cassandra was in her office facing a computer screen. She was wearing an off the shoulder dress that wrapped around her body and faded from white to black. She wasn't part of the graduation since she didn't go to school, but she's going to watch her brother, Joseph, and Allie graduate and of course to mess up the good-for-nothings when she has the chance. Suddenly her computer beeped and she pressed the touch screen.

"_Cassandra." _A low, monotone voice said. Cassandra bowed her head slightly as she looked at the face on the computer. All you could see was the person's neck, chin, and mouth. The rest was covered in the shadows. _"It's been a full five months and I want to know what you've accomplished." _The voice demanded. Cassandra told him everything that she and the rest of the group has done to everybody in the gang.

"_I'm disappointed, Cassandra. I expected more from you. I see now that I have to pay you a little visit." _He said as Cassandra's eyes widened in panic.

"It's not necessary!" She exclaimed standing up from her chair. Suddenly her knees buckled and she collapsed on the ground in pain. She was shaking as she looked at the screen.

"_I'm in charge of you. You listen to me." _He said menacingly his voice deeper then before.

"Yes…master." She said as the figure chuckled.

"_Good." _He said as the screen went blanked.

"Cassandra!" Damien said rushing over to her wearing a dark blue dress shirt untucked over black slacks. "What happened?" He asked as he crouched down to his sister.

"H-he's coming back." She said as Damien stiffened. "The best thing for us to do is follow his orders." She said standing up as Damien nodded. "Let's go." She said as she walked out of her office.

"This is boring!" Flash said as he leaned against the school building. He was wearing a green dress shirt with a nice pair of jeans.

"It won't be when you graduate." Bolt said as Flash rolled his eyes.

"Why did we come some early anyways?" Flash exclaimed as they started to walk towards the assembly hall.

"Because our Moms wanted to take pictures." Bolt said shrugging his shoulders.

"But no one in our family is graduating!" He said as Bolt rolled his eyes and continued to walk.

"Serenity!" Ginger said as se ran over to her. She was wearing a peach colored dress with black straps and floral designs on the top and on the bottom. She had a gray graduation gown over the dress that she left unzipped for now.

"Ginger! You look great!" Serenity said hugging her friend. Serenity was wearing a black and white dress that was black around the bust and had a big bow. The white part flowed down her thighs in ruffles. She also had a gray graduation gown over her dress. "Can you believe we're graduating?" She asked as Ginger smiled softly.

"Yeah…at least we're going to the same college." She said as Serenity smiled.

"UCSF, here we come!" She said as Ginger laughed.

"There's my two best friends." Julian said as he walked up to them wearing a gray dress shirt over black slacks. He had a blue graduation gown over his outfits and it was left unzipped.

"Julian!" Serenity said as she and Ginger hugged him.

"_As we go on. We remember. All the times we, had together!" _He sang as he sway with Serenity and Ginger back and forth.

"I like to see my girlfriend." Conner said showing up in a white dress shirt and khaki pants. Serenity laughed and hugged her boyfriend as Ginger went off to find Derek. Brice walked in wearing a dark purple dress shirt over gray slacks. Tyler was by his side wearing a gold dress shirt over black slacks and for his mother sakes he didn't wear his beanie.

"Time to leave this high school!" Brice said stretching his arms in the air.

"I'm pretty bummed." Tyler said running his hand through his bangs.

"But now we get the college experience! It'll be great." Brice said as Tyler smiled.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Tyler said as Brice scoffed.

"Of course I am. I'm Brice." He said as Tyler laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Tyler!" Liecy said running over to her boyfriend. She was wearing a short high waisted pink dress with a belt under her bust.

"Time to find my girl." Brice said as he walked away. He found Nicole talking to one of her friends wearing a strapless flowly dress with shades of gray, green, black, and white. "Hello beautiful." He said wrapping his arms around her as she smiled. Derek walked in wearing a dark red dress shirt over black slacks with his graduation gown over it.

"Derek!" Ginger said as Derek held his arms out. She ran into his arms and he smiled his small smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "We're almost done." She whispered as Derek shook his head.

"This is only just the beginning." Derek said as Ginger smiled. (And the cheese fest begins) Julian was walking around looking for Izzy and found her wearing a strapless brown dress with a dark purple belt and bubble skirt.

"Hey," He said as Izzy turned around. "I'm looking for this girl. She's amazingly beautiful and I love her. Do you know her?" Julian asked as Izzy smirked.

"I might." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They were about to kiss when a teacher came and told everybody to get set up and fixed themselves. Julian sighed as he put his cap on his head and zipped up his gown.

"Our last time in high school." He said holding Izzy's hand as she smiled.

"And I couldn't have it any other way." She said as Julian smiled. Everybody was seated as Todd started to sob as Reese looked at him.

"Why are you crying? It hasn't even started." Reese said as Todd brushed a tear away.

"It's almost over." He said crying into a tissue.

"It's so not!" He denied.

"Yes it is! It always ends at graduation!" He said as Reese looked at him shocked. He turned around and stared at a familiar light green hedgehog wearing a black trench coat, hat, and sunglasses.

"Tpcb tell him it's not over!" Reese said to the hedgehog as Todd turned around. She started to fidget and looked away from them.

"I don't know you, sir. You've mistaken me for someone else." She said in a low voice as the pink and white hedgehog by her in the same attire nodded her head.

"Please, be quiet." She said as Reese turned around and crossed his arms. "I told you we shouldn't have sat behind them!" Ashley hissed quietly as Sammy glared at her. Everybody started to walk out gracefully as people clapped and parents (Todd) cheered. The principal made his speech and everybody applauded.

"Now, It's my honor to introduce the valedictorian of the class of 2026, (we're way into the future) Ginger Romaro." He said as everybody applauded.

"That's my girl!" Reese yelled proudly as Ginger blushed. She took the stand and faced her class and the audience.

"Hello. My name is Ginger Romaro and I am one of the one thousand twenty five hundred student of California Mobius High School for the Gifted. I had the honor of attending this amazing school meeting incredible friends and forming bonds with people that will never be broken. This school has been called many things. Super High, High School for the Freaks, and the most popular X-Men Institution." She said as the students laughed.

"But I looked past the super powers and saw this school for what it was. And to be true it was a normal high school. Sure we had some electrical malfunctions and flying food fights, but the students were just like any other students. We had our enemies, we had our dramas, we had our relationships, and we had our nerve-racking finals. CMHS is not like any other high school not because we have powers, but because we all hold this school in our hearts. Some may not realize it now, but we'll truly remember all the small moments we find irrelevant now. My years at CMHS are years I hold dear to my heart." She said as she faced the crowd. "I'm proud to say that I was a student at California Mobius High School for the Gifted and I graduated." She finished as everybody stood up and cheered. Some people were wiping away tears as Ginger walked off the stage.

"Thank you Ginger. Now we have the 'class clown' of this class to make a speech. Julian the Hedgehog." The principal said as Julian stood up and raised his hands in the air as everybody cheered.

"That's right! My son's the class clown!" Todd yelled proudly as Jillian tried to calm him down.

"Well, here we all are. I never thought some of us will make it here. You know the people I'm talking about. Brice and Conner." He said as Conner and Brice rolled their eyes and everybody laughed. "High school is over for us, but we have so much to experience. Just think about how old we are now and think that one day we're going to be as old as our parents." He said as the class grimaced. "But seriously, this school is obviously one of the best. I grateful that my parents sent me here and not some other school. CMHS has gave me more then friends and an amazing girlfriend." He said winking to Izzy who blushed.

"It's gave me a life experience. When I look back I'll remember all the stupid moments I had here. Pranking teachers, goofing off in the halls, and most importantly making this long and sappy speech." He said as everybody laughed. "High school can either be the worst or best experience of your life. And I think I could say for all of us that this has truly been the best for us." He said as he finished. Everybody stood up and clapped as Julian took his bow. "Now, let's hear it for _Absolute Fire_!" He said as everybody cheered.

"We never get to perform." Sean said crossing his arms.

"They're the only band with a senior in it." Ruby said as Sean huffed.

"So…" He said as Ruby rolled her eyes. Derek walked up to the microphone since he was going to sing. Topaz had to play to violin and they made a deal with the principal that if they had to perform Derek was the one who had to sing since he was the only senior. Derek was a tiny bit nervous since he hadn't sing for a good number of months, but he took a deep breath before looking out to the crowd. Derek and Lazarus started to play their guitars stopping a bit and then starting up again. He walked over to the microphone and started to sing.

_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go  
So make the best of this test, and don't ask why  
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time_

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life_.

Derek's voice was smooth and velvety and Ginger was proud to see her _fiancé _get up and sing. Topaz started to play her violin as AJ joined playing softly on the drums. Derek focused his eyes on Ginger who held a smile. He smiled softly at her as he continued to sing.

_So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind  
Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time  
Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial  
For what it's worth it was worth all the while_

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life._

Derek and AJ dropped out as Topaz played her violin and Lazarus played softly in the background. Everybody was now standing up some with their arms around each other swaying back and forth. Derek brought the microphone back to his lips again.

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life._

The band started to fade out a bit as Derek sang softer into the microphone. Andrew held up his thumb lighting it on fire swinging it back and forth. Derek rolled his eyes and sang the next line softly.

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life._

Derek stopped singing as Topaz stopped playing leaving Lazarus continuing playing fading out gradually. Everybody cheered as Derek and the band took their bow. Topaz hugged Derek one more time as AJ and Lazarus gave a one arm hug before returning to their seats. Derek sat back in his seat. Razor sighed he leaned back on the bleacher behind him.

"How sappy can this get?" He said as Cassandra whipped her head in his direction.

"Is that all you do? Complain?" She hissed as Razor scoffed and Cassandra rolled her eyes. She didn't really think about doing anything to messing up the gang because she was too worried about _him _coming back.

"Thank you for that memorable performance. Now, we have Conner Mondair with a video about the senior class." He said as he motioned to Conner who was sitting by a laptop. He started the video and the opening to the song _Absolute Fire _just played was the introduction. Everybody laughed and awed at the pictures that showed up remembering all their good times.

"_Will you marry me?" _Derek's voice sounded as it showed Derek on the ground with a ring out proposing to Ginger. Everybody awed as Derek glared at Conner and Ginger blushed.

"_Yes." _Ginger's voice sounded as Julian stood up.

"Damn right!" He said as Serenity pulled him back down. It showed a couple of pictures from the guys hanging out, spring break, formal and prom.

"_I'm going to miss you guys." _Renegade's voice sounded as he whipped his head towards the screen.

"_We'll miss you too." _Conner and Julian said as Renegade pulled his hood down. It continued with pictures of other students stopping at a video clip or two.

"_So, this is the end of the road." _Izzy's voice sounded as she looked up at the screen.

"_No…it's just the beginning of another." _Serenity's voice came as the video faded to black. Everybody applauded as some sobbed over the video. Conner bowed before going back to his seat. The principal took the podium one more time.

"It's time to hand out the diplomas." He said as everybody looked at each other anxiously. The A-the beginning of the Es went quickly and it was soon Brice walking across the stage.

"Brice the Echidna. Ohio State University." The principal said as Rouge and Knuckles cheered. Ruby and Onyx skated onto stage and lifted their brother up on their shoulders (well mostly Ruby) and grinded down the rail. The principal shook his head and continued his way down the list.

"Joseph Garrett. Mobius Community College." The principal said as he got the standard applause. He walked off stage as Derek discreetly flipped him off. Joseph glared and continued walking off the stage.

"Julian the Hedgehog. Ohio State University." The principal said as Todd cheered on the top of his lungs.

"WOO! GO Julian!" He yelled as Julian shook his head and laughed.

"Yay! Daddy!" Luca yelled from Jeff's lap who looked at his grandson bewildered. "Oops. I mean Juli." He said covering his mouth with his small hands. Jeff sighed and shook his head.

"Serenity the Hedgehog. University of California San Francisco." The principal said as Serenity walked up on the stage. Shadow and Amy cheered as Shade and Ebony chaos controlled on the stage and hooked arms with their sister leading her off the stage. The principal went on going on to the Ms.

"Conner Mondair. The Art Institute of Seattle - Cinematography and Film/Video Production." The principal said taking a little breath after he read his college. Conner took his bow as the AV club cheered for him, but his parents were louder.

"Liecy Mondair. University of Washington." The principal said as Liecy walked onto the stage. Jerry and Alchemy cheered again for their daughter taking a breather after.

"Nicole Mondair. Ohio State University." He said as Nicole walked onto the stage. Elijah and Arielle cheered for her as Andrew created a flame show above her. She waved to him as he smiled back.

"Tyler Prower. Stafford University." He said as some of the kids' mouths drop. They didn't expect "Skater Tyler" to be smart, but hey, he's the son of Miles Prower. Tails and Cream cheered as Ruby and Onyx did too. He hovered over his class and sat back at his seat.

"Damien Rivers. University of Southern California." He said as he received the standard applause from the crowd. AJ glared at him from his seat wanting to beat his ass of the stage. Cassandra clapped for brother who looked distraught much through the whole walk.

"Ginger Romaro. University of California San Francisco." The principal said as Reese hopped up on his chair and cheered for his daughter. Lauren gave her mind congratulations as Sean joined his father. She blushed walking off the stage.

"Isabella Sanders. Dartmouth University." The principal said as Luca stood on his little legs and cheered for his Mom. Jeff put him on his shoulders so he could have a better view. Julian clapped loudly whistling and yelling her name.

"Mommy! Smart!" Luca yelled as Izzy waved to her son and Dad.

"Alexandra Smith. University of Santa Barbra." The principal as Serenity and Julian looked at each other.

"How did she get into a UC?" She asked as Julian shrugged his shoulders.

"Daddy paid for it." He said as Serenity rolled her eyes. Allie walked off the stage and back to her seat.

"Derek Stanson. University of California Berkeley." He said as Ginger smiled and clapped. Derek saw her engagement ring glistened in the light and smiled brightly. James and Nikki cheered for their sons, but they were drowned out by AJ and Lazarus. The principal went through all the names finally ending.

"I present to you the class of 2026!" He said as everybody cheered and threw their caps in the air.

"We did it!" Julian yelled as Izzy captured his lips in a kiss. All the families came to congratulate them and they all took pictures. They all walked out in the parking lot the graduates doing a Conga line even Derek!

"We just graduated! We have college!" They said to the rhythm as everybody laughed. The seniors gathered together in a circle smiling at each other.

"No matter what. Let's not forget." Derek said as everybody got in a big group hug.

"You guys have summer to do all this! Can we just go eat!?" Flash said impatiently as Midnight scolded him for "ruining the moment". Everybody laughed and headed to their cars and away from CMHS.

_(A/N): Haha, you guys make me laugh. You guys actually think this story is over! Oh no my friends. This story is long from done. That's right I have more in store! This story isn't ending anytime soon. Haha! Dresses are on my profile! Song game:  
_

_Looking at you, holding my breath_

_For once in my life I'm scared to death_

_I'm taking a chance, letting you inside _


	49. Wedding Plans

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): I'm considering something very important...  
_

"Ahh!" Ginger groaned as she fell on her bed.

"C'mon sweetie, it's not going to be that bad." Luna said as she sat on Ginger's bed.

"If I knew planning a wedding was going to be this time consuming I wouldn't have said yes." Ginger muttered as Julian and Serenity leaned against her doorway.

"I bet you still would." Julian said as Ginger threw a pillow at him.

"Just please come." Luna asked as Ginger sat up.

"Fine." She said as Luna smiled.

"Ok! We have a wedding cake tasting, then hair appointment, tux fitting, dress fitting, dinner rehearsal-"Ginger cut off Amy who had just walked in.

"When did you come?" She asked as Amy looked at her.

"With Serenity of course. Now, let's go. We have to get Derek, AJ, and Lazarus." She said as Julian looked confused.

"Why do we need AJ and Lazarus?" He asked as they walked downstairs.

"We need to get fitted for tuxes." She said typing furiously on her Blackberry.

"But we got fitted five times already!" Julian exclaimed as Amy rolled her eyes.

"We have to make sure they fit." Amy said as Julian fell to the ground clutching his upper arm.

"Ah, my hamstring. I think I pulled it. Listen, you guys should really go on without me. I'm pretty sure Derek and I are the same size." He said as Serenity rolled her eyes.

"Derek is taller then you and he doesn't have as much muscle mass. And you're hamstring is on your leg not your arm." She said as Julian groaned.

"But I don't want to do another fitting." He whined as Amy sent him an evil glare. "Never mind. I would love to! Hell, I'll do it ten more times." He said nervously as Amy smiled.

"This is what happens when you marry Shadow the Hedgehog." Luna said as Julian and Ginger nodded. Derek, Lazarus, and AJ were all hanging out at Lazarus' apartment when there was a banging on the door. Lazarus got up, but AJ dragged him back down.

"Don't answer it! It's them! They'll come and make us do wedding stuff again!" He whispered as Lazarus ducked behind the couch.

"I know you guys are in there! Don't make me break this door down!" Amy yelled as Derek sighed.

"No! Don't do it! They already have me!" Julian yelled through the door and then what sounded like groan after.

"C'mon, let's get this over with." Derek said as AJ and Lazarus groaned. Derek opened the door at a disappointed looking Julian, a passive Serenity, a motherly Luna, an eager Amy, and an ever so loving Ginger. He smiled at her as he interlocked their hands together.

"Ok let's go try some cake." Amy said as Derek looked at her confused.

"I thought we decided chocolate?" He asked as Amy shook her head.

"Oh how the young are so naïve. Derek, there are so many different chocolates and you have to decide on one." Amy said as Derek and Ginger sighed.

"I'll be glad to do that!" AJ said as Amy rolled her eyes. They drove off to the cake shop and Derek and Ginger were seated in front of a portly looking fox. He had a white chef's coat on with an apron.

"This is Chef Louis. He is the owner of the bakery and made samples for you to taste." Amy said as Ginger nodded. Suddenly fifty different little cakes were in front of them and they looked at it wide eyed.

"We're supposed to eat all of this?" Derek said as Amy scoffed.

"Not all of it. Just try a bit of each." Amy said as Derek and Ginger sighed. After fifty samples they decided one a white and milk chocolate swirl flavor with butter cream frosting.

"Can I eat the rest?" AJ asked as Amy shrugged her shoulders. AJ picked up the plate and started scarfing down all the cake. Lazarus shook his head in disgust.

"Time to visit the church." Amy said as everybody groaned. They all drove off to the church. After looking at where the ceremony will take place and talking to the priest they left to go get fitted for their dresses and tuxes. Derek started to follow Ginger into the shop, but Amy slapped his hand away from hers.

"You can't see her in her dress!" Amy hissed as Derek rolled his eyes and followed the guys to go get their tuxes.

"C'mon Ginger! Come out already!" Serenity said wearing a full length dress with a V-neckline and jewel wrapping around her stomach.

"Wait!" Julian said coming in wearing a black tux with red vest and black tie. "I want to see her." Julian said standing next to Serenity.

"Ok, I'm coming out." Ginger said as everybody looked at the dressing room expectantly. Ginger walked out in a strapless white gown with ruffle designs on the bust and flower under it to the side. It fell down her body in a flowing motion and had a wrapped part around the flower. Amy comforted Luna as she tried to hold back tears. Serenity and Julian smiled brightly as Ginger played with the skirt of the dress. "What do you think?" She asked as everybody put their hands of their heart.

"You look beautiful." Luna said sniffling a bit as Ginger smiled.

"Derek is really going to flip out for this dress." Julian said as Ginger blushed.

"Julian, how are the guys doing?" Amy asked as she sipped on her champagne.

"They all look great and are just waiting to get out of here." Julian said as Amy rolled her eyes. Back in the tux shop Derek was standing in the mirror looking at himself. He was wearing a black tux with a black vest and red tie.

"Big day coming soon." Lazarus said standing next to him wearing the same tux as Julian. "You don't look nervous." He said confused as Derek smirked.

"Why would I be? I'm marrying the other half of me." He said as Lazarus laughed.

"So sentimental." He said as Derek rolled his eyes.

"How are we walking down the aisle?" AJ asked wearing the same tux as Lazarus.

"Lazarus and Serenity and you and Julian." Derek said as AJ groaned.

"I have to walk with my brother?" He asked as Lazarus laughed.

"It's not like you're hooking arms or anything." He said as AJ glared at him.

"But aren't the bridesmaids and groomsmen supposed to dance together?" AJ asked as Julian walked into the room.

"We are definitely going to be an exception!" He said as Derek and Lazarus laughed. The guys got dressed in their normal clothes and returned as Serenity and Ginger were in the dressing rooms.

"Ok, now I believe Serenity wanted to take Ginger somewhere." Amy said as Serenity nodded and Ginger looked uncomfortable both walking out. "Be back in one hour." She said as they both nodded.

"What are we going to do?" Julian asked as Amy smirked.

"We're going to rehearse." Amy said as all the guys, but Derek groaned. Serenity and Ginger headed over to the mall and Ginger stood firmly in front of a familiar store.

"I'm not going in." She said crossing her arms as Serenity rolled her eyes.

"C'mon. It's just one piece of lingerie. Derek will love it." Serenity said grabbing her by her elbow and dragging her towards Victoria's Secret.

"He'll love me in a potato sack. Lingerie is not going to make a difference." Ginger said as Serenity sighed in defeat.

"Fine, we might as well head back then." She said putting her hand on Ginger's shoulder. She smirked as they disappeared in a purple flash and appeared in the middle of Victoria's Secret.

"You…" She said glaring at her as Serenity smiled sweetly.

"Might as well look since we're here." She said as Ginger glared at her more.

"I hate you." She said as Serenity smiled and started to walk over to the lingerie section. Serenity gasped as she quickly ran over picked something up and came to Ginger.

"This on is perfect." She said holding a purple piece of lingerie. It was halter and made of a flowly, soft material. The top of the straps were jeweled and the belt of it was too. And it was very, very, VERY short. Ginger looked at it and then back at Serenity.

"Where's the rest of it?" She asked as Serenity rolled her eyes.

"This is it!" She said as Ginger shook her head.

"NO!" She said as Serenity sighed.

"C'mon it's cute and totally you! And plus Derek loves you in purple." Serenity said as Ginger looked at her confused.

"How do you know?" She asked as Serenity rolled back on her heels.

"I hear things…" She said as Ginger put her hands on her hips. "Ok! Lauren told me!" Serenity said as Ginger sighed.

"Fine! I'll get it, but nothing else!" She said as Serenity smiled brightly. They paid for the item and met up with everybody else at Amy's house.

"Oo, Victoria's Secret. What did you get?" Julian said trying to peek, but Ginger snatched the bag away.

"Nothing of your concern!" She said blushing as Julian smirked.

"Not even a little peek?" He asked as Ginger walked away from him.

"Can we get on with the rehearsal dinner!?" Amy yelled as they all went up to the set up table. They went through the speeches and dancing until Amy was satisfied.

"Can we go home now?" Lazarus said as AJ was about to fall asleep for utter boredom.

"Hmm…yes. I believe we have everything done." Amy said as everybody bolted out of the house. Sean was walking with Bolt towards Flash's house when Sean stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes glazed over as he started to have a vision.

"_Chrissy, I love you with all my heart. Please, will you marry me?" A brown colored fox said to a semi-older looking Chrissy. Chrissy bit her lip nervously as she looked at him hesitantly._

"_Yes." She said as the fox swept her up in her arms. _

'_That was definitely not Bolt.' _Sean thought as he blinked a couple of times before looking at Bolt.

"Another vision?" He asked as Sean looked at him.

"Uh…yeah. Nothing really important." He said as Bolt shrugged and continued walking. Sean sighed and debated whether or not to tell Bolt. If he did it would crush his heart, but if he didn't he will never get a chance to fix it. Sean continued his internal debate before he realized that they were at Flash's house.

"We're here!" Bolt yelled out as he opened the door. Flash came running down greeting his two friends.

"Uh…Flash I need to talk to you." Sean whispered to him as Flash looked at him confused.

"Sure, about what?" He asked as Sean looked back to see that Bolt went into the kitchen.

"I had a vision of another guy proposing to Chrissy and she saying yes!" He said as Flash gasped.

"What?! Did you tell Bolt?" Flash said as Sean shook his head.

"I don't know if should tell him or not. I mean it would practically kill him and my Dad says never tamper with the future." Sean said as Flash sighed.

"Wow, that's rough." He said as Bolt walked in drinking a bottle of soda.

"What's rough?" He asked as Flash and Sean stiffened.

"Uh…" Sean said as Flash stood up.

"Sandpaper!" He exclaimed as Sean slapped his forehead and Bolt looked at him confused.

"Ok?" He said jumping onto the sofa. Sean glared at Flash who shrugged his shoulders sheepishly.

"You can't make me!" Ruby exclaimed as Rouge rolled her eyes.

"It's just summer school and plus everybody else is doing it." Rouge said as Ruby groaned.

"But Mom I don't need to." She complained as Rouge sighed.

"Look at it this way. You get to eliminate a boring class and maybe even get two free periods next year!" She said as Ruby pondered this.

"No shopping for four months and I'll do it." She said as Rouge sighed.

"Fine." She said as Ruby smiled brightly. She grabbed her board and called for Onyx. Tell left and headed towards the skate park.

"I can't believe you had to sign up for summer school." Ruby said as Onyx shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, at least you don't have to go shopping with Mom for four months." He said as Ruby shrugged. Tyler was grinding a rail on the tail of his skate board when Ruby and Onyx arrived.

"Guess what we're doing this summer!" She said with fake enthusiasm as Tyler landed on the ground taking his helmet off.

"Uh…going to Angel Island?" Tyler asked as Onyx shook his head.

"Summer fucking school!" Ruby said as Tyler smirked.

"You seem excited." He said as Ruby rolled her eyes.

"It's so boring! It's bad enough I had to do it the last two years." She said as she let her feet hang off the bowl.

"Just think this is our last year." Onyx said as Ruby sighed.

"Its one year too many." She groaned as Tyler rolled his eyes.

"C'mon let's just skate already." Tyler said as all of them put their helmets on and dove into the bowl. Julian walked into Izzy's house to quickly be attacked a toddler.

"Juli!" Luca yelled as Julian lifted him up.

"Hey munchkin, where's your Mom?" He asked as Luca pointed upstairs. Soon enough Izzy came downstairs holding some blocks.

"Hey! You done with the wedding stuff?" She asked as Julian kissed her chastely.

"You mean hell?" He said covering Luca's ears.

"C'mon it couldn't be that bad." She said putting the blocks down in the middle of the living room.

"You weren't there. You don't know." He said as Izzy laughed. Julian set Luca down as he sat near his blocks. Julian sat down and a small velvet box fell out of his pants. He quickly put it back in, but Izzy still got a look at it. She didn't say anything, but she told Julian she was going upstairs to make a quick call.

"_Hey Izzy-"_Izzy cut Alana off as she spoke to her.

"Alana! I think Julian is going to propose to me!" She said panicky.

"_Aww." _Alana said as Izzy sighed.

"No! No 'Aww'. I'm not ready to get married especially since we're going to be leaving soon as we're going to be thousands of miles away from each other!" Izzy said as she started to hyperventilate.

"_Izzy, Izzy, calm down. Maybe he's not proposing." _Alana said as Izzy collapsed on her bed.

"But he is! I saw the box!" Izzy said before a moment of silence. "ALANA!" She yelled as she heard shuffling.

"_Sorry, sorry. I was asking Renegade if he knew anything about it and he said he never knew." _Alana said as Izzy groaned into a pillow. _"Just tell him before he does it." _Alana said as Izzy sighed.

"I don't want to hurt him." She said as she started biting her nails.

"_He might be a little bit, but he'll understand." _Alana said as Izzy sighed.

"Fine, I'll do that, but if anything goes wrong I'm blaming you." She said hanging up her phone as she started to pace her room for a bit. Before finally returning downstairs to see Julian reading a book to Luca who was on his lap. The sight before her warmed her heart and made her love Julian more, but not enough to marry him now.

"Hey." He whispered when Luca fell asleep.

"Hey." She said in the same tone as Julian put him on the couch and covered him with a blanket.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" He said as she nodded. They went outside into her backyard which was filled with many different flowers and a small pond.

"So…" She said rocking on her heels as Julian took a deep breath.

'_Don't freak out. You'll be alright. God, I never been this scared in my life.' _Julian thought as he focused his eyes on Izzy's chocolate ones. Izzy fiddled with her fingers debating to stop him now or later.

"Izzy. You really made an impact on my life. Before you I was a player and didn't really have feelings for the girls I went out with, but then you came. You blew my mind being the first girl to actually make _me _chase _you _and not the other way around. You and Luca have been engraved into my heart and I don't think I can live without you." He said as he got down on a knee.

"Julian…I don't want to marry you." She said as Julian looked up at her. She searched his eyes for any emotions, but there was only one: amusement?

"Izzy, I'm not proposing to you." He said as Izzy looked at him confused.

"You're not?" She asked confused as Julian pulled the box out of his pocket. He opened to revealing a ring with silver and diamond hearts around it.

"I'm only promising you that I'll will someday." He said as Izzy covered her mouth in shock. Tears started to form around her eyes as she knelt to the ground and kissed Julian with all the passion she could muster.

"I accept." She said as Julian dazedly put the ring on her finger.

"Like hell you're getting married now!" Jeff said coming out as Julian ducked behind Izzy.

"Dad, we're not getting married." Izzy said as Jeff's face relaxed.

"You're not?" He asked as Izzy laughed.

"We only promised that one day we will." She said as Jeff cleared his throat.

"Yes, well, carry on." He said walking back into the house.

"No matter what happens, your Dad well always scare the crap out of me." Julian said as Izzy laughed.

_(A/N): Aw, Julian and Izzy promise to get married someday. How sweet. I know there was some random parts in this chapter but it will make sense later. Well, no one guessed the song from last chapter. All the dresses and other stuff are on my website. It was "First Time" by Lifehouse. Well, I don't really have a song about the next chapter so I'm going to do a song like. _

_People Always Told Me Be Careful Of What You Do  
And Don't Go Around Breaking Young Girls' Hearts  
She Came And Stood Right By Me _


	50. One Day of Summer School

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): I have big news! But…you're not going to know until the end. Oh and Happy 4__th__ of July! _

"NO! You can't make me!" AJ said as Lazarus dragged him inside of the school.

"C'mon it's just summer school." Lazarus said as AJ clung to the door.

"It's not even our school!" AJ said as Lazarus pried him off. That's right. They're not at their safe haven of CMHS. They were at Buchanan High School. It was a normal school part of their district and where summer school was held for all the schools in the district. Since CMHS students had powers they were required to wear the power restraints bracelets. What was even worse was the school was GIGANTIC! You could barely find anyone.

"We're going to be late for our U.S history class! C'mon!" Lazarus said as AJ groaned.

"It's the same class for the whole day!" AJ complained as Lazarus rolled his eyes. Shade was strolling around the giant outdoor campus trying to find his classroom.

'_Jeez, why must they hold summer school on an outdoor school? They just want us to die.' _Shade thought as he heard the warning bell ring. He cursed as he started to run, but stopped when he realized he was running at normal pace. _'NO! I have this God damn bracelet on!' _He thought as he quickly slipped off the bracelet and started to run at his super speed. He ran by classrooms and students looking for his classroom. He skidded to a stop in front of his class and casually walked in right when the tardy bell rang. He sighed in relief as he sat in his seat, but cursed when he noticed no one was in his class that he knew. Suzy was sitting in her World History class tapping her foot impatiently.

"Hey hottie, how you doin'?" A squirrel said as Suzy rolled her eyes.

"Save your breath. No wait, heal your breath. What did you eat this morning? Garlic?!" She said as she the guy sat back in his seat. She laughed as he checked his breath. She sighed as her teacher droned on about Napoleon. (He's actually pretty interesting) She felt her phone vibrate and slyly checked it.

_I hate this…so much!_

Suzy laughed to herself as she replied to Ivy.

**Where's your class?**

_Room 234, what about you?_

**Room 720! We're so far apart!**

_God, it's going to be impossible to find each other! I hate this giant school! _

**I'm with you on that. **

Suzy closed her phone when she notice the teacher start to walk around and hover over them. She already finished the worksheet they had received and was waiting to take the quiz. She hated how they did so much work in one day. They weren't kidding when they said one day in summer school is equivalent to a week in regular school.

Bolt was leaning back in his seat in his U.S history class waiting for the bell singling break. He looked at the clock only to see he had twenty minutes left. He sighed and whipped out his phone going through his phone seeing who to text.

'_Chrissy…she's probably focusing in her class.' _Bolt thought with a smirk.

'_Flash…Nah; he always keeps his phone off during school.' _Bolt thought as he continued to scroll down his contents.

'_Lauren? No, that's asking for a death threat.' _Bolt thought quickly scrolling down. Even though Chrissy and Bolt were friends after the whole incident Lauren was still pretty sore about the whole thing.

'_Shade? Hm…probably texting Suzy.' _He thought as he scrolled down.

'_Sean…he's been acting weird lately.' _He thought to himself as he decided to text Sean. He wanted to know why Sean avoided him and didn't talk much to him when he was around.

_Hey Sean, what's up? _He texted and waited for a reply.

**Oh, nothing much. Just Spanish 3. **

_Fun…I'm living it up with the Revolution! _

**Haha, sweet. **

_Aye, are you ok? You've been acting kind of weird lately…_

**Fine! Perfectly fine. Just been tired is all. **He texted back quickly as Bolt grew suspicious.

_Are you sure? Is there something going on between you and Ruby? Did you have a vision or something? _He texted as Sean sat in his class and debated.

'_Should I tell him? Is it really right to tell him through text?' _Sean thought as he shook his head and replied.

**Yep, fine. I haven't been getting much sleep. **

Sean closed his phone and put it away not bothering to reply back to Bolt. He ran his hand through his hair frustrated over this stupid decision. Ruby was sitting in her Government class bored out of her mind. She wanted to ring Onyx's neck for suggesting summer school to their Mom. She's already received two text messages from Tyler and Brice saying how she was summer school. Stupid year-older graduates. She sighed as she played with one of her long dreads wrapping it and re-wrapping it. The bell for the five minute bell rang and she took off wanting to get out of that classroom as fast as she can. Lilac was wondering through the campus looking for anyone she knew. She spotted Roddy and ran to him engulfing him in a hug.

"I thought I wouldn't find anyone." She said as Roddy laughed and hugged her back.

"Well, luckily you found me." He said as she kissed him lightly.

"RODDY!" Andrew yelled as Andrew ran over to him.

"Jeez, everybody is finding me today." Roddy said as Lilac laughed. At the bad guys' headquarters Cassandra was passing nervously as the rest of them sat and watched her.

"This guy must be really bad if Cassandra is worried about him." Will whispered to Jared as he nodded. Suddenly they all heard the door open and they whipped their heads toward the figure standing in the doorway. He was a dark yellow hedgehog with giant black claws. He had coal eyes that would kill the very soul of a person. He was wearing a black buttoned up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a gold vest over it. He had dark jeans with a chain hanging off the pocket and wristbands around his wrist.

"_Daxxon_." Razor hissed as he stood up. The hedgehog smirked as he walked over to the little group.

"Razor, how nice to see you." He said calmly as Razor clenched his fists. "Why, are you apart of this group Cassandra had gathered?" He asked as Razor glared at him.

"Fuck you." He said as he started to walk away. Daxxon's eyes flashed red as Razor fell painfully to his knees.

"I really don't think you want to do that." He said as he lifted his hand up. Razor stood up shakily and started to walk rigidly towards the rest of the group. Daxxon sat him down next to Cheka who rolled his eyes. "Cassandra you may sit down with the others." He said as Cassandra sat next to her brother. "I left with you a simple task _Cassie. _Destroy the little pests, but you failed me and now I have to take matters into my own hands." He said looking at his sharp claws.

"Who says we'll listen to you?" Cheka said defiantly as Daxxon chuckled.

"I do. Do any of you have a problem with that?" He asked turning his back to them. Marcus, Angie, Angel, Lexi, Allie, Joseph, Jared, and Will all stood up against him as he smirked.

"Don't-"Damien tried to warn them, but Daxxon's eyes already flashed red and they all fell to the ground painfully.

"You will all listen to me or except death." He said simply as he walked off leaving the others shaking in pain.

"What's even your plan?" Lexi said weakly as Daxxon smirked.

"I have my ways." He said morphing into Lazarus and walking away. Back at school it was lunch and everybody was enjoying their time away from class.

"Freedom! Sweet freedom." Flash sang as Shade rolled his eyes.

"You know we go back in, in like twenty minutes." Shade said as Flash glared at him.

"You always have to ruin it for me." He said as Shade laughed.

"Shade!" Suzy said as she jumped into his arms. Shade kissed her cheek as she held his hand.

"Where's my girlfriend?" Flash said looking around when Ivy jumped on his back.

"Right here." She whispered into his ear as he flipped her over and kissed her.

"Oh, get a room." Bolt said walking up with Chrissy.

"If that's even possible. I doubt they'll make it to the bathrooms." Chrissy said as Flash rolled his eyes.

"Where's Sean?" Shade asked as he mindlessly played with one of Suzy's quills.

"I think hanging around with Ruby." Bolt said as he and Chrissy leaned up against a tree.

"I need some entertainment. I want to see some super-powered action!" Flash said when there was a sudden explosion heard from the far side of the school.

"You just had to say something." Bolt said as they all ripped off their bracelets and took off running.

"God, I knew being in the same school with these freaks was a bad idea!" A girl yelled as she ran from the explosion.

"No need to be offensive." Flash said as Ivy rolled her eyes. Daxxon was standing in the middle of where the explosion was heard and waited for all the little troopers to arrive. Shade and the rest were first shortly followed by Lazarus, AJ, Amber, and Tsunami. Soon enough everybody showed up with the exception of the seniors.

"Who are you?" Topaz questioned as Daxxon smirked.

"I thought it would be best to introduce the person who is going to kill you sometime soon." He said as they all glared at him. "Daxxon." He said shaking Shade's hand as he pulled it away.

"What the fuck are you?" AJ said as Daxxon returned to the center.

"I'm the real leader of the group who bugs you all the time and you should know, I have no mercy." He said as Shade charged him, but he disappeared.

"Great…now we have another crazy ass bastard running around." Tsunami said crossing her arms. "Like twelve wasn't bad enough." Tsunami said as Lazarus pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Just when I thought this was going to be a relaxing summer." Renegade said as Alana held his hand.

"We have to be on full alert for this, guys." Bolt said as Sean sighed.

"We're going to have to drop out of summer school." He said as Ruby cheered.

"C'mon we have to tell our parents and the others." Shade said as everybody took off towards the parking.

'_I don't have a good feeling about this.' _Lauren thought as she rode on Hydro's back towards his house.

_(A/N): Really short chapter I know, but having serious writer's block. Anyways Daxxon belongs to Razor Da Hedgehog and most likely you guys are waiting for my big news. Well…here it is. I'm…making a sequel! Yep, that's right! But it's not going to be about these guys' children and I'm not sure if I'm excepting OCs yet. But I'm definitely making a sequel. All together now…WOOOOO HOOOOO!_

_Glory days well they'll pass you by  
Glory days in the wink of a young girl's eye  
Glory days, glory days_


	51. Class of 2008

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters._

_(A/N): We're going to see how the old "High School?" gang is doing! Yep, this chapter is all about them. I'm excited!_

"AH! MY SWEET VIRGIN EYES!" Todd yell running into the hall from Suzy's room.

"You're not a virgin." Jillian said as Todd rolled his eyes.

"Dad! We were just making out!" Suzy said when AJ and Julian came into the hall. Both they and Todd looked at her disgusted. "You made him jump out my window!" Suzy yelled before storming back into her room. Jillian knew she was probably going to run off to find Shade.

"Well you know how I love these family moments, but I have to go to the go-cart track with Renegade and Conner." Julian said grabbing his keys.

"Yeah, I'm going to hang around Amber." AJ said as they both walked out the door. Todd sat against the wall and looked around the house.

"It's silent. All the kids are gone." Todd said slowly. Alex and Juliana were at the water park with a group of friends and Alena was at her grandmother's. "Let's invite everybody over!" Todd yelled pulling out his cell phone.

"_Hello?" _Reese said to his phone.

"Reese-baby! We got the house to ourselves! Invite everybody over!" Todd said before hanging up and calling everybody else.

"Woo! No children!" Static said as he slid into Todd's house with Midnight on his back.

"Well, we have one child." Arielle said looking at the small bump on Winter's stomach.

"She/He doesn't count." Reese said as Spark rolled his eyes.

"Now, what is there to do?" Todd asked as Shadow and Sonic smirked.

"PRANK WAR!" They both yelled as Todd smiled brightly.

"WOO HOO!" He yelled as everybody smiled excitedly. "Who are captains?" Todd asked as Knuckles scoffed.

"It's quite obvious. Shadow, Todd, Midnight, and Reese. That's how it is always." Knuckles said as the four of them lined up. Once they had their teams chosen and went over the ground rules they all took off.

_Teams:_

_Shadow's: Shadow, Static, Elijah, Amy, Arielle, and Rebecca_

_Todd's: Spark, Silver, Todd, Jillian, Winter, and Blaze_

_Midnight's: Midnight, Alchemy, Rouge, Knuckles, Sonic, and Jerry_

_Reese: Reese, Tails, James, Luna, Cream, and Nikki_

Static and Elijah were sneaking through the bushes of the park as they held loaded paintball guns. They jumped into a tree and looked out for targets. Suddenly they saw a blur of gold whiz by and Static smirked. He ran after it and tackled Spark down to the ground with the gun right in his face.

"Say hello to your maker." Static said as Spark smirked.

"Why don't you?" He said as Static looked at him confused. Static was blasted in the back of the head with a paintball filled with cottage cheese.

"Ew!" He yelled out as Midnight smirked.

"Enjoy the cheese." She said as she quickly blasted Spark with a snot ball.

"OH MY GOD! Where did you get snot from?!" He yelled as laid on the ground.

"Flash was sick for a bit." She said before skipping off.

"I just got owned by my wife!" Static exclaimed in shame as Spark made gross faces as he wiped off the snot. Todd and Silver were scurrying around the park as Todd hummed the "Mission Impossible" theme song.

"We're trying to be inconspicuous! Stop humming." Silver whispered as Todd zipped his lip. Cream and Nikki were watching them with smirks on their face. Suddenly Silver fell on his knees sobbing.

"Todd, what if I'm not a good father for Tyson! I've only raised girls! Not boys!" He sobbed as Todd looked at him confused before it dawned on him.

"I know you're here Nikki! Show yourself." He yelled turning in circles.

"Ok!" She said as he whipped around and was met with a balloon filled with honey.

"Oh Todd! I should've been covering you! God, I'm such a horrible friend!" Silver said sobbing into his hands as Todd just stood there mouth open as the honey dripped down his head. Cream flew over Todd and simply dropped a balloon on Silver's head. "AH! Not caramel!" He sobbed as Nikki laughed and made him stop. "I hate you." He growled as they ran off. Winter and Blaze were sneaking around as they held their paintball guns. Shadow and Elijah smirked as they spotted them and snuck around them.

"Spark is surprisingly acting well about the whole pregnancy. With Hailey and Bolt he would have a heart attack every time somebody brought it up." Winter said as Blaze laughed.

"Yeah, he was pretty wound up about it." Blaze said as she laughed. Suddenly she was pelted with paintballs filled with…blood!? "YOU GUYS ARE SICK!!!!" She yelled as Shadow and Elijah jumped down from a tree.

"Don't worry its fake blood." Elijah said as Shadow shot a paintball at Winter which was filled with grape juice. Winter gave Shadow an are-you-really-serious look.

"Sorry, Spark said he'll beat the crap out of me if I did something really bad to you and the baby." He said as he grabbed Elijah and ran off. Knuckles and Jerry were skulking around looking for a victim when they spotted Rebecca and Sonic making out. They both had disgusted looks on their faces. Knuckles shot both of them even though Sonic was on his team. They both glared at Knuckles and Jerry after being shot with snow cone syrup.

"We're kind of in the middle of a war! We'd appreciate if you don't make out." Jerry said as Knuckles just walked away clearly disgusted. Luna and Reese were hiding in some bushes waiting for their victims. They started to see Rouge and Alchemy come by. Reese smirked as he cocked his gun.

"Surprise!" Luna yelled as she and Reese blasted Alchemy and Rouge with hummus. Rouge spit it out as Alchemy got it out of her eyes.

"That's just fucking nasty." Rouge said as Luna and Reese ran away. Spark was sitting in a tree waiting for someone to past by. Winter passed by him earlier, but he didn't do anything. She was his pregnant wife after all. Spark finally sat up when he spotted Shadow. He smirked as he ducked into the bushes. Shadow's ear twitched at the noise of leaves and whipped around to see Spark aiming his gun at him. Shadow chaos controlled behind him and kicked him out of the bushes. He stepped on his chest and pointed his gun at him.

"What country you from?" He asked as he glared at Shadow.

"What?" Spark asked confused.

"'What' ain't no country I've ever heard of. They speak English in what?" Shadow asked as Spark looked at him confused.

"What?!" He asked in complete confusion.

"English Motherfucker! Do you speak it?" He asked as Spark covered his face.

"Yes I speak it!" He said trying to cover his face from the gun.

"Describe what Todd the Hedgehog looks like?" He asked as Spark looked at him confused.

"What?" He asked as Shadow put the gun lower.

"Say 'what' again! Say 'what' again! I dare you! I double dare you, Motherfucker! Say 'what' one more Goddamn time!" He said as Spark looked around confused. _(A/N: Got to love "Pulp Fiction")_

"What the hell-"He was cut off when Shadow blasted him with perfume. "Oh God! It's too much!" He yelled coughing as Shadow ran off. "Psycho son of a bitch!" He yelled as he coughed from the perfume stink. Shadow quickly found Todd and smirked. He changed his ammo and snuck towards Todd.

"I can hear you Shadow!" Todd yelled whipping around and blasting Shadow off his feet with paintballs filled with rotten milk.

"Oh God! It stinks!" He yelled as he wiped it off.

"You got pwned Motherfucker!" Todd yelled when Todd was shot in the back with welted spinach.

"You're down bitch!" James said as Todd looked at him shocked.

"I thought you were nice!" Todd said as James smirked.

"Not in this game." He said as he walked off. Amy was walking around casually when Sonic spotted her. He smirked as he slowly stepped out of the bushes.

"Goodbye Sonic." She said as Sonic looked up shocked. Jillian blasted him with neon pink paint.

"Oh Lord! I look like you!" He exclaimed as Amy laughed. Sonic quickly hit her with paintballs filled with oatmeal. "Paybacks a bitch." He said before running away. The prank war raged on with Todd's team coming out victorious. (Of course) They all came back to Reese's house to see all the children their with the exception of Tyson, Alena, Alex, and Juliana.

"What are you guys doing here?" Todd asked as they all pushed Julian forward.

"Renegade doesn't think we can act out your high school years, but we want to prove him wrong." Julian said as they all – with the exception of Reese – looked at him confused. "We're going to basically make a play of your high school year and see if it's good!" Julian exclaimed as they all looked at him like he was crazy.

"Whatever, as long as I get some popcorn." Todd said as they all rushed to the living room. They built and makeshift stage as the parents sat on the couches or ground.

"Welcome to the year 2008 and to California Mobius High School." Flash said as he motioned towards the stage and walked off.

"You're filming this right?" Reese whispered to Jerry who smirked.

"Oh…yeah." He said as Reese laughed. Roddy ran in place dressed in all blue as the background moved behind him. Soon he was with Tyler who was dressed in all yellow, Brice who was dressed in all red, Shade who was dressed in all black, Ruby who was dressed in a familiar jumpsuit, Serenity who was wearing a red dress and boots, and Chrissy who was wearing on orange dress.

"Hey Tails! What are you doing here?" Roddy said in a very cheery voice as Sonic crossed his arms.

"I do not sound that cheery!" He whispered as Shadow scoffed.

"Yeah you do." Shadow said as everybody shushed them. They continued to play the scene along with Lauren playing Ginger (General's assistant) and Lazarus playing the general. Since Silver didn't have any sons Flash opted to play him as Topaz played Blaze. Everybody laughed at Roddy's rendition to Sonic's finding out that they had to wear clothing. They continued to act stuff out very accurately. Ginger played Luna as Sean was Reese. Lazarus played Romeo which made Static crack up. Karen was played by Alana which shocked all of the parents. Tsunami played Midnight while Hydro played Static. Bolt was Spark as Hailey was Winter. Ivy was playing Rebecca and Derek was playing James as Lilac acted as Nikki. Conner was Jerry as Liecy was Alchemy. Julian was playing Ricky which disgusted Todd. Nicole was playing Arielle and Todd leaned forward in his seat getting ready for his introduction.

"I bet twenty bucks you won't be able to drink this." Conner said as he passed a Styrofoam cup around the table.

"Get that shit out of my face." Brice said as Conner or "Jerry" handed the cup towards Shade.

"Fuck that." He said as Amy shook her head at the language.

"I'll do it." AJ said walked up to table as Todd practically squealed.

"Go for it." Conner said as AJ started to chug down the imaginary mixture. He started to move his arm up and down as the guys started chanting. He slammed the cup on the table and wiped his mouth. "That was totally rank." Conner said as AJ sat next to Brice.

"Wasn't that bad. Tasted like a fruity hot dog." He said as Todd smiled.

"And it did." He whispered as Jerry rolled his eyes.

"Names Todd by the way." AJ said as Todd fought back to yell, "Hell yeah!". "I do that kind of stuff all the time. Just watch this." He said as he walked over to Alana who was filing her nails. "Hey Kar!" He said as the parents laughed.

"What do you want Todd?" She said in a nasally voice. Renegade shook his head and thanked God that she wasn't like that.

"Well I just wanted to give you a gift to congratulate on your nomination for Homecoming Queen." AJ said handing a box. Alana opened it up as spiders flew out. She started to scream and run off the stage as the table of guys cracked up. They play of sorts continued on with the introduction of Elijah who was played by Andrew and came the dreaded part when Nikki broke James' heart.

"I know I was the one, who broke us apart, but we both need each other and I see that. Please give me a second chance." Renegade – who was playing Devin – said to Lilac. Alana was backstage as she concentrated on making Lilac sad. Tears started to fall from her eyes and fell to her knees. Derek came out and grabbed Renegade by the collar.

"What did you do to her?!" He said angrily as Lilac looked up.

"James stop! He's my…boyfriend." She said saying the last word softly. Renegade's and Derek's eyes widened as Derek let Renegade go.

"What?" Derek asked confused as Lilac stood up.

"Devin is my boyfriend." She said as Derek made his face looked heartbroken. He stormed off as the parents heard a sniffle. They all looked over to Todd as some tears fell down his face.

"What? It was really sad!" He said as Nikki and James shook their head. The play continued with Nikki's and James' big get back together and the Winter Dance with Suzy playing Jillian including Christmas which Pamilyn did a wonderful me. They went through the Talent Show having _The Dark Matrix _perform the song since Brice couldn't perform. Shade did the performance with Lauren since Serenity couldn't sing for beans. To everybody's enjoyment Flash, Tyler, Hydro, Derek, Lauren, and Topaz did the boy band performance since they were the only ones who could sing. They got through Spring Break and Prom recycling their old prom or formal dresses. They soon reached Graduation which made everybody a little emotional. Todd started to crack up when he saw Onyx playing Eggman. Knuckles just shook his head while Rouge tried to hold in her laughter.

"I now pronounce the class of 2008!" Izzy said playing the principal as the parents sniffled. The "class of 2008" all threw their caps in the air as everybody cheered. They skipped the whole Gash and revealing Spark, Static, and Winter are G.U.N agents to the wedding which made Luna and Reese smile the most.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Julian said since he wasn't playing Ricky anymore.

"For all intensive reasons we need to switch the character of Luna for a quick second." Flash said as Ginger switched with Ruby. Ruby and Sean shared a quick kiss and Ginger came back. Everybody laughed as Brice sniffled.

"Are you crying?" Ruby asked as Brice wiped away his "tears".

"No! It's just these damn allergies." He said as Knuckles crossed his arms.

"It was allergies." He muttered as Rouge patted his arm. They went through the reception and emotional talk about college leaving Sean and Ginger the only two on stage.

"Ok! Who is that? You've been following us everywhere!" Sean exclaimed as Lauren stepped out in her normal clothing.

"Who are you?" Ginger asked with confusion.

"I'm Lauren. You're…daughter." She said as Ginger and Sean gaped at her.

"That's impossible!" He said as Lauren laughed.

"Not really. Shadow's and Amy's son can travel through time with his chaos emerald." Lauren said as they continued to stare at her.

"No way, you got to be messing with us." He said as Lauren turned on a special microphone they used for the mind talking.

"_Oh really" _She said as it echoed a bit.

"_Did you just speak in my mind?" _"Reese" asked with the microphone.

"Hold on! How come I didn't predict this?" Sean questioned as Lauren smirked.

"Because I can block your predictions." She said proudly as Reese crossed his arms and muttered something about hating that power.

"You can?" Ginger asked as Lauren smiled.

"Yup…I got to go. The future you two are going to be pissed." She said knowing it was true. She ran off stage as Sean looked confused.

"What just happened?" He asked as everybody watched.

"We just our future daughter!" Ginger said excitedly as Sean shook his head.

"This is too weird." He said as Ginger rolled her eyes.

"When has our lives been normal?" She asked as they walked off stage.

"It's still isn't." Luna said as everybody stood up and clapped. Everybody came out and took their bow as Julian stood straight up.

"So…was it good?" He asked as Reese quickly read everybody's mind.

"Yep. Everybody loved it." Reese said as Julian turned towards Renegade.

"In your face!" He said as Renegade rolled his eyes. The parents went into the kitchen as the kids started to take down the stage.

"I can't believe it's been eighteen years since we graduated." Amy said as she traced patterns on the kitchen counter top.

"Sixteen for us." Static said with a cough as he stretched.

"Shut up!" Spark said as Static and Midnight laughed.

"That play brought back some good memories." Elijah said as Arielle smiled.

"I still can't believe you cried five times." James said to Todd who looked at him innocently.

"We had some heart-touching moments!" He said as Jillian laughed.

"We did have some good moments." Alchemy said as everybody smiled and nodded.

"Ok, can we not get all emotional and sappy?" Shadow said as everybody rolled their heads.

"I think Shadow needs a group hug!" Spark said as everybody crowded around him and got into one huge group hug.

"Um…I'm sorry to break up this touching moment, but here's the mail." Lauren said leaving the stack of mail on the counter and walking out. Luna went over to it looking through it.

"We're having a reunion!" She said as everybody rushed over to her.

"What?" Jillian said as she continued to read it.

"It's our eighteenth year reunion and apparently 'Electric Charge' is performing." As Static sighed.

"They don't even ask permission anymore." He said as Shadow and Knuckles high fived.

"It's in Hawaii!" Luna said as everybody cheered.

"We're going to Hawaii!" Todd yelled out to the kids as they cheered.

"This is going to be awesome!" Spark said as everybody started to talk about it.

_(A/N): Ah, it was nice to return to the old characters. Next chapter should be up soon. And beware there's drama ahead. _

_Well all be planning that route  
We're gonna take real soon  
We're waxing down our surfboards  
We can't wait for June _


	52. Hawaii

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): Hawaii! Woo! _

"_Aruba, Jamaica ooo I wanna take you-"_James was cut off by Shadow who slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Keep singing and Derek will have no father." Shadow said as James shrunk into his seat. They were all at the airport waiting for their flight.

"How long is this flight?" Lauren asked with her legs propped up on the chair next to her.

"Five and a half hours." Chrissy said as Lauren groaned.

"Well, at least it's better than the flight to London." Lauren said as she grabbed her bag and headed with the rest of the group towards the gate.

"Mommy, why are we going to Hawaii?" Alex said tugging on his mother's jeans.

"Because Mommy and Daddy are going to see some old friends while you play on the beach!" She said as Alex smiled at her. Everybody was seated in their first class seats. The other passengers glared at them since they took all the first class seats. Sean looked out the window at the other planes praying to God that Bolt won't ask anything about him especially his visions.

"Dude, you've been pretty wound up lately. Are you alright?" Bolt asked as Sean sighed.

'_Fuck my life.' _Sean thought as he turned to face Bolt.

"Just some weird visions." He said smiling half-heartedly.

"What about?" Bolt asked as the plane started to take off.

"Random things, you know." He said shrugging as Bolt looked over to his side to where Chrissy was sitting next to Shade. (Todd hasn't quite gotten over the make out session)

"Can you tell me anything about me and Chrissy?" He asked in a hushed tone as Sean put on a forced smile.

'_FUCK MY LIFE!' _Sean thought as he tried to think of something quick.

"Um…I can't really tell now. I can only still see you guys as friends." He lied as Bolt nodded.

"Well, at least she isn't dating anyone else." He said as Sean nodded. He looked to the side as he sighed.

"Did you tell him?" Shade said as he switched seats with Bolt.

"How do you know?" Sean asked as Shade rolled his eyes.

"Hello! Best friends with your mind reading sister." Shade said as Sean rolled his eyes.

"No, I didn't tell him." Sean said as Shade shook his head.

"You know you're going to have to tell him sometime." Shade said as Sean tilted his head back in his seat.

"Yeah, but this isn't that sometime." He said as Shade rolled his eyes.

"What was the vision anyways? All I know is that it's going to hurt Bolt." Shade said as Sean sighed.

"It was some guy proposing to Chrissy and her saying yes." Sean said as Shade hissed.

"Ooo, that is bad." Shade said as Sean gave him a you-think look.

"I'm just going to focus on vacation right now." Sean said putting his hands behind his head. Ginger was staring out the plane fiddling with the engagement ring on her finger.

"What's wrong?" Silver asked as he sat down next to Ginger. Silver was Ginger's Godfather and she would always talk to him.

"Silver, what was it like when you realized you loved Blaze?" Ginger asked as Silver smiled.

"It was after school one day. She was leaving after practically spending the week at our house. She was kind of getting tired hanging around us." He said as Ginger laughed. "She drove away with Rouge and I felt a pain in my chest. I could barely function without her there and it hurt. And then I realized it. It was sort of like the world froze and grew dark. Then she appeared and everything exploded! She made everything brighter and nicer. She made my world complete." He said as Ginger smiled up at him.

"That's how I feel about Derek." Ginger said as Silver put his hand on hers.

"I'm sorry, but you've found the one." He said as Ginger laughed.

"Yeah, what a misery." She said sarcastically as Silver laughed.

"Don't worry about. You're definitely making the right choice." Silver said as Serenity cleared her throat. "I can see when I'm not wanted." Silver said as Serenity sat in his seat. A few hours later and they were in sunny Hawaii. They all arrived at the amazing hotel that was on the beach to check in.

"Oh God." Shadow said as the group groaned. Darren "Romeo" Rivers and Karen Purnup – now Rivers – were standing there themselves.

"What's up Shadow?" Romeo asked walking over with Karen.

"Look Rivers, I'm not here to listen to your bullshit. So, get out of my way." Shadow said as Romeo smirked.

"Same as always." Romeo said as Shadow glared at him.

"Nice Botox, Karen." Rouge said as Karen flipped her hair with her long fake nails.

"I see your children are here. You must have really lost it after those twins." Karen said as Rouge raised her fist, but Brice grabbed his Mom.

"Where are your little brats?" Shadow asked as Karen snapped her fingers. Cassandra, Damien, and Emily all walked up.

"Damien." AJ hissed as Damien glared at him. Cassandra stood by her mother as Serenity stood by Amy.

"I see bitchyness runs in the family." Serenity said as Cassandra scowled at her.

"Hey Emily!" Lauren said on the side as the families had their glare fest.

"Hey, do you mind if I hang out with you? I really don't want to be around my family." She said as Lauren smiled.

"Sure and I can see why. How you turned out so nice is a mystery." Lauren said as Emily laughed.

"See you at the reunion _Hedgehog_." Romeo said as he walked away with his family.

"I hate that motherfucker." Shadow said as Shade nodded.

"Well if it isn't Reese and his little family." Ricky said approaching the Romaro family with his girlfriend and Jared.

"Wow, how much did you pay for her?" Reese said as Ricky glared.

"What's going on Romaro?" Ricky asked as Reese crossed his arms.

"Living a life. How about you?" Reese asked as Jared and Sean glared at each other.

"_Romaro_." Jared hissed as Sean crossed his arm.

"_Anderson_." Sean said scowling as Ginger looked disgusted at the family.

"James, Nikki, Spark, and Winter. Surprise to see you here." Devin said walking up with Joseph.

"If you know what's good for you you'll stay away from me along with your son." James threatened as Devin smirked.

"Not my fault your sons are weak." Devin said as Spark grabbed Devin by the color.

"How about I crack your skull open and see what you have to say then?" Spark asked as Devin ripped himself off of him.

"We'll see you at the reunion." Ricky said as he walked off with Devin.

"So…now that the glares and curses have been exchanged can we go check in?" Todd asked as everybody moved to the desk.

"Ah, I love the beach." Hailey said lying next to Suzy on her towel.

"I thought you loved the snow?" Lorgo said looking at her through his glasses.

"I love both. And I love you." She said as he bent down and kissed her before a football hit him in the head.

"Quit making out with my cousin and come play some football!" Flash said as Lorgo rolled his eyes and walked up to them.

"I want no tackling!" Midnight yelled as all the guys groaned. "Fine! But no extreme tackling." She said looking at Brice, Lazarus, and Bolt who were whistling innocently. "And I'm not just talking about the kids." Midnight said flicking her gaze to Spark, Todd, and Sonic who froze from passing the ball.

"I'm out then." Todd said walking out as Spark grabbed Static.

"But I don't want to play." Static whined as Spark rolled his eyes.

"Get over it you baby." He said as Static sighed.

"Blue forty-two! Hut! Hut! Hike!" Shade yelled as they all charged at each other. Shade ran past Knuckles, but got tackled by Sonic. They started the play again, but this time Shade passed it to Lazarus who jumped over Shadow and into the end-zone.

"TOUCHDOWN!" Brice yelled as Lazarus did his touchdown dance.

"1-0." Ebony said as Spark glared.

"Not for long." He said as they started over. Shadow threw the ball to Static who ran down, but got tackled by Brice.

"Yeah! That's my son!" Knuckles said as Spark and Shadow glared at him. "That we're going to beat!" He said as they rolled their eyes. This time Shadow ran with the ball chaos controlling around Shade and running into the end zone.

"I hate him." Shade muttered as Bolt nodded. They game soon ended with the score of 23-22 kids winning.

"Who won?" Brice said as the Dads groaned.

"We won!" All the kid players yelled as they cheered.

"C'mon Onyx! Before the waves start to suck." Tyler yelled as Onyx grabbed his board and put his hat on Topaz who laughed.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" He said as Ruby rolled her eyes. Tyler was beyond a good surfer. He could go pro if he wanted to. He started to do flips on his board spinning it with his feet and hands. Onyx slyly surfed by and knocked him down as Ruby laughed.

"Bastard!" Tyler yelled as Onyx bowed.

"Try to catch up!" Ruby yelled as Tyler flipped his ears and bangs back. He got back on his board and joined the wave.

"I find it unnecessary that you had to push me off." Tyler said as Onyx back flipped on his board.

"You kept showing off. It was getting tiring." Onyx said as Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Well Ruby, I haven't seen a trick from you yet." Tyler said as Ruby rolled her eyes. She stood at the front of her board and flipped back into a handstand slowly lifting one hand so she was balancing on one hand. She flipped back up and Ruby smirked.

"Good enough for you?" She asked as Tyler nodded. Bolt was lying in a hammock with his hands behind his head. Chrissy was in the hammock next to him with her head on his chest in a NON-romantic way.

"Would you rather eat an entire gallon of ice cream or a party bowl of cheese puffs?" Chrissy asked as the swung in the hammock.

"Definitely the ice cream." Bolt said as Chrissy laughed.

"But you'll get sick!" Chrissy said as Bolt shrugged his shoulders.

"So…I'll eat a cheese puff and throw up. I can eat a gallon of ice cream and maybe have a possibility of throwing up something I enjoy. I think the ice cream works out better." He explained as she rolled her eyes. "Would you rather have loved and lost or never have loved at all?" Bolt asked as Chrissy remained quite for sometime.

"I would rather have loved and lost." She said as Bolt raised an eyebrow. "I rather deal with some heartbreak then never know the feeling of being in love." She said as he nodded and smiled. They laid there simply enjoying each other's companies until AJ came.

"You guys we're going back to the hotel! Get your asses here!" He yelled as they jumped a foot in the air and lost balance of the hammock eventually falling with Chrissy on top of Bolt. They both blushed before Chrissy got up.

"Um…we better get back." She said nervously as Bolt got up.

"Yeah…" He said as they walked back quietly to the hotel.

"Dad! But why?!" Suzy complained as Todd and Jillian got ready for their reunion.

"Because we need someone to watch the kids." Jillian said putting on her make-up.

"But what about Julian?" She asked as Todd fixed his quills.

"He's babysitting Luca with Izzy." Todd said as Suzy groaned.

"What about AJ?" She asked as AJ walked through the room.

"Can't do. Babysitting with Amber." He said as he walked out the door. Suzy groaned and collapsed on the couch in the hotel.

"Oh stop being a baby. Invite Shade and Ivy over." Todd said as he messed with his tie before Jillian came and fixed it.

"Why do you guys have to go to a reunion?" Suzy said as Jillian rolled her eyes.

"Quit your complaining." Jillian said as she put on her shoes. "Alex, Juliana! Mommy and Daddy are leaving." Jillian said as the twins came running in.

"Bye Daddy!" Juliana said hopping into Todd's arms.

"Mommy, I don't want you to go. Something's bad is going to happen." Alex said as Jillian bent down to his level.

"Honey, nothing bad is going to happen. I promise." Jillian said as Alex looked at her worried.

"But Mom! I saw it! Something's bad is going to happen!" He said as Jillian looked at her son sadly.

"Alex, Mommy can't deal with this now. Have fun with Suzy and we'll be there when you wake up." Jillian said as Alex looked at his feet sadly. Juliana came by his side and watched as their parents left.

"Ok guys! What do you want to do?" Suzy asked as they just walked away into their room. Suzy watched them walked away confused and followed them. "Guys, what's wrong?" Suzy asked as they sat on the bed facing each other.

"We just want to be alone." Alex said as Juliana looked at her sister sadly. She tried to read their minds, but they were thinking about something else. She cursed internally for AJ teaching them that.

"Ok, but if you need anything I'll be in the living room." Suzy said as they both nodded. _(They're staying in a suite by the way)_ Suzy walked out confused, but her thoughts were interrupted when a knock at the door was heard.

"Hey!" Ivy said as she skipped right into the room with Flash and Shade behind her.

"Hey guys." Suzy said distractedly as Shade looked at her worried.

"What's wrong?" Shade asked as Suzy looked up at him.

"Alex and Juliana are acting strange. They just want to be left alone." Suzy said as Flash crashed on the couch.

"Maybe they're becoming teenagers early." Flash said as Suzy rolled her eyes.

"When are you going to stop being such a kid?" Suzy asked as Flash started to count on his fingers.

"Never!" He said as Ivy laughed. Julian was crawling around the floor searching up and down for Luca.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." Julian said as Luca giggled. Julian knew exactly where he was, but he was letting him have his fun. Izzy watched on in laughter as Alana and Renegade came by.

"Wow, got him on his knees already?" Renegade said as Julian flipped him off.

"He's trying to find Luca." Izzy said with a wink as they laughed.

"Olli-olli-oxen-free!" He yelled as Luca popped out under the bed.

"You couldn't find me!" He cheered as Julian propped him up on his shoulders.

"Look who's here!" Izzy said as Luca looked over at Alana and Renegade.

"Reni!" He yelled as Renegade smiled sheepishly. Ever since Luca met Renegade he always liked him. Julian took Luca over to the couch and put Luca next to Renegade.

"What's up Luca?" He asked as Luca started to play with one of the strings on his hoodie. "Good to know…" He said as Alana laughed. Julian sat on the couch as Luca leaned against him continuing to play with the string on Renegade's hoodie.

"Well, don't you look comfortable?" Izzy said as Luca nodded.

"I thought this was vacation not adventures in babysitting." Renegade muttered as Alana laughed. AJ was in the air as he read a magazine.

"Tyson! Put AJ down!" Amber said as AJ lightly floated to the ground.

"I was there for fifteen minutes and now you just noticed?" AJ said as Amber shrugged her shoulders. Tyson started to drift off to sleep as AJ raised an eyebrow. "He sleeps a lot doesn't he?" He said as Amber smiled.

"Yep. It's so cute!" Amber said as Tyson's thumb hung off his mouth. "C'mon! You have to think that's cute!" Amber said as AJ smiled.

"Yeah…I guess." AJ said as Amber pushed his shoulder.

"I wonder what our parents are doing at the reunion." Amber said as they sat on the couch and watched a movie.

"If we were there it would probably embarrass us." AJ said as Amber nodded.

"It would." Amber said as AJ laughed.

"What do you think our class reunion will be like?" Amber asked as AJ shrugged.

"The same, but it'll be in Paris." AJ said excitedly as Amber raised her eyebrow.

"Why Paris?" She asked as he put his arm around her.

"Because I said so." He said as Amber laughed.

"Yeah, because that's how things work." Amber said sarcastically as AJ shrugged his shoulders.

"It can happen." AJ said as Amber rolled her eyes.

"Keep dreaming, babe." Amber said patting his face.

_(A/N): Next chapter…the reunion! _


	53. What's a Reunion Without a Fight?

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): So, about the song game. Erica thinks it's totally lame. __**WAY LAME! **__Shut up! Anyways I came up with another idea. A "High School?" and "The New Generation" trivia game! I was originally only going to let cloveria1415 and TBC123 do it because they got the most songs right, but Erica thought that was unfair. __**IT IS! You should let everybody do it. **__I am! Jeez, anyways the person who gets the most right gets to choose the next story…beside the sequel. Questions will be at the end of the chapter. __**Now, on with the story! **__What did I say about that?! _

Everybody arrived at the ballroom where the reunion was being held. Everybody started coming up to them asking how their lives been and what they've been doing. Reese was dancing with Luna when he saw Ricky and Devin enter. He spun around not wanting to look at their disgusting faces.

"Let's have a dance why don't we?" Ricky said as he spun Luna right into him. Reese growled as Luna pushed him off.

"Back off my wife." Reese growled as Ricky smirked.

"I rather not, lover-boy." He said as he forced Luna to dance with her. Luna got fed up with him and blasted him off with water. Everybody in the room gasped as they looked at her.

"Oh right, you guys don't have powers." Luna said nervously as she walked soaked the water from the floor up.

"Do it again!" People yelled as Luna walked away with Reese sheepishly.

"Maybe later." Luna said blushing as Reese glared at Ricky. Reese and Luna made their way only to see Todd lifting people in the air. They looked at him as he shrugged.

"They wanted powers so I gave it to them." He said as Reese rolled his eyes.

"You better not be apart of this." Reese said as he looked over to Spark.

"I'm offended Reese! How could you ever say that about me?" Spark said dramatically as a couple people came up to him.

"Spark, do the mini fireworks again!" They said as Reese shook his head. Shadow was shaking Static rapidly as he tried to get him over his nerves.

"Eighteen Goddamn years! You did this before! Why freak out now?!" He yelled as Static pushed him off.

"Because it's been eighteen years!" Static said as Shadow sighed.

"What's up class of 2008?!" Rebecca said as the crowd cheered. Static groaned as Knuckles and Shadow pushed him backstage.

"It's not even my reunion!" He complained as Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Are you ready for the band of the year!?" She yelled as the crowd cheered. "Give it up for 'Electric Charge'!" She said as everybody cheered as Shadow, Knuckles, Sonic, and Static took the stage.

"Uh…hey guys." Static said as everybody cheered. He laughed nervously as he held his guitar. "It's great to see you all again and um…I hope you guys enjoy." Static said as Knuckles grabbed the microphone.

"LET'S ROCK!" He yelled as everybody cheered. Outside the door all the kids including the little ones were looking inside.

"Finally, we get to see them perform." Shade said as he looked over to his Dad as he started to strum along with Knuckles and Sonic banging on the drums. Static brought the microphone to his lips as Tsunami, Flash, and Hydro all leaned forward.

_My best friend gave me the best advice  
He said each day's a gift and not a given right  
Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind  
And try to take the path less traveled by  
That first step you take is the longest stride_

Shock was the understatement of the year for the expression on the Storm kids' faces. Lazarus laughed a bit as he continued to watch. There was a slight pause before Sonic banged on the drums with Shadow, Knuckles, and Static playing.

_If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last  
Leave old pictures in the past?  
Donate every dime you had, if today was your last day?  
What if, what if, if today was your last day?_

_Against the grain should be a way of life  
What's worth the price is always worth the fight  
Every second counts 'cause there's no second try  
So live like you're never living twice  
Don't take the free ride in your own life_

Reese turned his head a bit before doing a double take. He saw all the kids peeking in and he smiled. It was about time that they go to see their Dads perform. Especially Static.

_Against the grain should be a way of life  
What's worth the price is always worth the fight  
Every second counts 'cause there's no second try  
So live like you're never living twice  
Don't take the free ride in your own life_

_If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past?  
Donate every dime you had?_

_And would you call those friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories?  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
And would you find that one you're dreaming of?  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you'd finally fall in love if today was your last day?_

There was a slight pause before they started to play slightly different. Flash couldn't help but to smile at his Dad singing and performing on stage. Roddy cheered as Sonic banged on the drums shortly being joined by Brice who was cheering on Knuckles. Shade cheered as loud as he could without being caught as Shadow slammed on his guitar.

_If today was your last day  
Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?  
You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars  
Regardless of who you are_

_So do whatever it takes  
'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life  
Let nothing stand in your way  
'Cause the hands of time are never on your side_

They started to play a little softer as Static stopped playing and grabbed the microphone with both his hands and looked out to the audience.

_If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

Static grabbed his guitar as all three of them slammed on their guitars while Sonic banged on the drums.

_Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past?  
Donate every dime you had?_

_And would you call those friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories?  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
And would you find that one you're dreaming of  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you'd finally fall in love if today was your last day?_

They stopped as Sonic played a little bit before fading out. Everybody screamed and cheered as all the kids cheered. Static turned his head and noticed them and he grabbed the microphone.

"Kids, go back to the room!" He yelled as they all high-tailed it out of there. Some of the crowd laughed while the others continued to cheer them on. Static got off the stage and practically collapsed on the ground. "Never again." He said as Shadow patted his back.

"Don't worry. We'll probably will." He said as Static groaned. Romeo showed up with Karen on his arm as Amy and Shadow glared.

"Oh boy, here we go again." Todd said as he sat at a table with Jillian.

"I see you had the guts to show up." Romeo said as Shadow glared at him.

"You should be honored." Shadow said as Romeo glared at him.

"Sorry I missed your little performance, but I had to watch some _real_ talent." Romeo said as Shadow scoffed.

"The only talent you've actually seen if Karen's for," Shadow said as he stuck his finger in his mouth and pulled it out making a popping noise.

"At least she's good at it." Romeo said as Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Of course she is! She does it every night when she stands out on the corner." Shadow said as Romeo pushed Shadow back.

"Yes! Fight! I've been waiting for this." Spark said as Winter slapped his arm. Shadow punched Romeo in the jaw as he fell backwards. Romeo got up and grabbed Shadow's collar slamming him into a pillar. Shadow kneed Romeo in the gut punching him in the face when he bent over.

"That all you got Hedgehog?" Romeo said as Shadow scoffed.

"You wish." He said before Romeo tackled him to the ground.

"C'mon Shadow! Kick his ass!" Amy yelled as Karen pushed her.

"This is your entire fault! If your husband wasn't so jealous they wouldn't be doing this!" Karen yelled as Amy looked at her in disbelief.

"First, you got the two mixed. Second," Amy said before punching Karen in the face. Karen screeched as she tackled Amy into the same pillar Shadow was rammed into. Amy jammed her heel into her toe making Karen let go. Amy took advantage of the time and punched her in the gut. Karen punched her in the stomach and face as Amy spit in her face. Karen wiped it off in disgust as she punched Amy in the face again. Amy grabbed her hair and rammed her head into the wall.

"This is getting violent." Todd said as Jillian nodded and looked at her friends worried.

"And it's about to get worse." Ricky said as he grabbed Reese and punched him. Reese stumbled back as he glared at Ricky. He grabbed his head and rammed his knee into his face. Ricky held his nose as blood dripped onto his hands.

"Oo…we got blood." Silver said as Tails hissed. Reese punched him repeatedly when Ricky grabbed his shirt and threw him against the wall. Ricky kicked him in the face as he landed on the ground. Reese grabbed his arm when he was about to punch him and swung him over him hitting his back on the ground. James was removing his jacket as Spark looked at him confused.

"I'm just getting prepared for when Devin comes." James said as Spark smirked.

"Can I help?" He asked excitedly as James shrugged his shoulders. He saw Devin coming and before he even had a chance Spark quickly punched him in the face. James just shrugged on his jacket.

"Might as well leave you at it." James said as Spark smiled and punched Devin in the stomach. Devin grabbed his shirt collar and smashed him onto the floor. He kicked him in the face before Spark grabbed his leg and swung him into a pillar. He started to punch him rapidly, but Devin caught his fist and bent it backwards. Spark kicked his legs making him trip hitting his chin against the ground. Spark shocked him before Devin punched him in the face. He grabbed Spark's shirt and smashed him into the wall. Spark charged him and threw him into the wall by his neck.

"You guys! We're adults! We shouldn't be fighting like this!" Blaze said trying to be the voice of reason, but everybody just continued fighting. "Why do I even try?" She said as Silver shook his head.

"Break the fuck up before I kick all your asses!" Midnight screamed as they all paused mid-punch. "Now all you dumbasses please leave before you ruin the hotel and pay for the damages." Midnight said as they all scoffed and walked away. "See, now wasn't that easy?" Midnight said to Blaze as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry they'll get what's coming to them." Romeo said to Karen as she smirked. Shadow helped Amy get up as he hugged her.

"I'm proud to call you my wife." He said as Amy laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Ok, now, let's party!" Todd said as they all moved to the dance floor. Up in the air shafts Will and Jared were looking down at the ballroom.

"You got it set up?" Jared asked as Will typed away in on a laptop.

"All ready. Just need the single." He said as Jared pulled out his cell phone. Joseph was leaning against a wall hidden by the shadows in the ballroom.

"_We got everything ready." _Jared said into the phone as Joseph scanned his eyes through the room.

"Ok, I'll get the others ready." Joseph said as he hung up and moved away from the wall. Will flipped the lights off as screams were heard.

"And so it begins." Daxxon said as he dropped into the ballroom. Suzy was holding Alena as Flash and Shade went through the DVDs.

"Let's watch 'Kung Fu Panda'!" Flash said excitedly as Shade sighed.

"We've watched that like ten times. I'm not watching that again." Shade said as Flash pouted.

"How about 'Confessions of a Shopaholic'?" Ivy said as they stared at her wide-eyed.

"No!" They both practically yelled as she rolled her eyes.

"How about 'National Treasure'?" Suzy said as she rocked Alena. They all shrugged and grabbed it. There was a knock on the door and Suzy gave Ivy Alena.

"That's probably room service." Suzy said as she got up and walked to the door. She opened the door and saw that no one was there. She looked down both ends of the hall before looking down and seeing a note. She picked it up and read before collapsing on her knees and breaking out in tears.

"Suzy? What's wrong?" Shade said being over there in less then a second.

"T-they got-t them." She sobbed as Shade looked at her confused.

"Who got what?" He asked confused as Suzy looked at him with her red and puffy eyes.

"Those bastards got out parents!" She yelled.

_(A/N): Oo…cliffhanger! Haha, I love it. __**You're so mean. **__I'm the author; I'm allowed to be mean. __**Insert eye roll. **__Anyways, so I'm going to give you the questions and please if you're going to do it send your answers in a PM and not in the reviews. People can cheat that way and don't cheat too! Erica can seriously tell when you guys go back and look at the story. __**Computer whizz. So don't even try it! **__Yeah, just give them your best shot. __**There's thirty questions! **__Good Luck! __**And don't cheat! I'll be watching. **_

_High School?_

_What was the name of the general's assistant?_

_Who came first Luna or Reese?_

_What were Karen's "friends" names?_

_What sport does Silver play?_

_Which house had the pool? The guys or the girls?_

_Who won prom queen?_

_What was the name of Romeo's group at the talent show?_

_How did Todd meet Jillian? (Be specific)_

_Was Eggman the principal or vice principal?_

_What animal did Static fight during spring break?_

_Who got together first? Shadow/Amy or Spark/Winter?_

_What's the name of Spark's ex?_

_Where did the gang go for spring break?_

_What college did they go to?_

_How many became G.U.N agents?_

_The New Generation_

_Who were the first five characters to appear?_

_What was Lilac called on the first day?_

_What class did Chrissy and Bolt meet? _

_Who hosted the first party?_

_How many tries were there before Ginger and Derek actually kissed?_

_Who was the second couple to get together?_

_What was Shade's football injury?_

_Who's house was Christmas at?_

_When did Renegade and Alana get together?_

_What was the first song in the musical chapter?_

_What song did "Absolute Fire" play at the Talent Show?_

_Why did Chrissy and Bolt break up?_

_Name the four locations for spring break._

_What college are Ginger and Serenity going to?_

_Who was the last member to join the bad guys?_


	54. Preparation

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): You're all going to hate me at the end of this chapter._

"You're telling me that fucking Daxxon and his legions of dumbasses took our parents?!" Brice yelled as everybody was gathered in Suzy's hotel room.

"I told Mommy something bad will happen." Alex said as everybody looked at him. Sean looked at him suspiciously.

"Alex, how did you know?" He asked kneeling down his level.

"Juliana saw it too. We had our arms hooked and it came to us like a movie." He said as Sean nodded.

"I've discovered your siblings' powers." He said looking at AJ as he, Julian, and Suzy raised an eyebrow. "Whenever the twins are linked together they can have visions." Sean explained as Julian rushed over to them.

"Alex, Juli hook arms again." He said as they did what he said. "Do you see anything?" He asked as both their eyes flashed white.

"Alena is going to wake up soon." Juliana said as Suzy sighed.

"They're probably like me Julian. The visions will just come to them. They're not like my Dad when he can focus on something and see that thing's future." Sean explained as Julian stood up.

"It was worth a shot.' Julian said as he returned to the group.

"Where are they?" Ebony asked fists clenched.

"Read the note!" Suzy said as she tried to hold back her tears. Serenity snatched it off the table and read it out loud.

"_We have your parents. If you plan to have them back you'll come to the area beneath the jungle." _Serenity said as everybody looked confused.

"What the hell those 'beneath the jungle' mean?!" Julian said as everybody groaned.

"Well obviously it's located in the jungle." Chrissy said as Tyler stood up.

"We need to break up in groups and one needs to search for this place." Tyler said as Conner turned towards Renegade.

"You guys should chill out here. These our parents and you don't need to be in this danger." Conner said looking at Renegade, Kendan, Lazarus, Izzy, and Alana.

"No we're going with you guys. Your parents have treated us like we are they're children. I don't know about the rest of them, but I'm helping." Lazarus said as Renegade stood next to him.

"I am too. James is practically my second father." Kendan said as Pamilyn smiled.

"Jillian has been nothing but nice to me. I'm helping too." Izzy said as Julian wrapped his arms around her.

"We're doing this and you can't stop us." Alana said as Serenity smiled.

"Let's do this then." Serenity said as everybody sat down around the coffee table.

"We need to pick a leader." Pamilyn said.

"Renegade!" Lauren said as Renegade looked at her confused.

"I second that!" Roddy said as Renegade looked at him confused.

"Everyone who wants Renegade say, 'I'." Lauren said as everybody raised their hands.

"I!" Everybody said as Renegade looked around confused.

"Why me?!" He said as everybody looked at him like he was stupid.

"It's pretty obvious." Bolt said as Renegade shook his head.

"No, it's obvious that you should be leader." Renegade said as Bolt rolled his eyes.

"Renegade you're the one that can remain calm and order us around correctly. It's clearly you." Chrissy said as Renegade sighed.

"Let's get ready then." He said as he kneeled in front of the coffee table.

"We're going to split us up into four groups and two people are going to be a distraction." Renegade said as he looked up to Bolt. "I want you, Shade, and Flash to check out the jungle and find the base." Renegade said as they nodded and took off.

"What are the groups?" Pamilyn asked as Renegade grabbed a notebook and a pencil.

"Aerial, Underground, Water, Speed/Stealth, and the two-person group are going to be the distraction." Renegade said as he started to split the groups up. "There are going to be leaders of each group. Tyler you'll be the leader of Aerial, Brice underground, Hydro water, and I'll lead the speed/stealth. Julian and Sean you two will be the distraction." He said as Sean looked at him confused.

"Won't they recognize us?" Sean asked as Renegade looked at him then at Suzy.

"Not with her power disguising you." He said as he nodded.

"But Cassandra can read our minds." Lilac said as Renegade stiffened for a minute before turning towards Lauren.

"Lauren, do you think you can block her power like you block Reese's and Sean's predictions?" He asked as Lauren looked nervously at him.

"I'm not sure." She said as he stood up.

"Try it now. Block Suzy's." He said as Lauren closed her eyes and concentrated. Renegade turned towards Suzy and looked at her. "Can you read anyone's mind?" He asked as Suzy looked up at him.

"…No. I can't." She said as Lauren's eyes shot opened.

"I did it!" She said as Renegade nodded and smirked.

"You're going to have to block her power from everybody's mind while we get there." Renegade said as Lauren nodded.

"I can get us a plane." Conner said suddenly as everybody stared at him. "What? I can." He said as Renegade smirked.

"That'll be perfect." He said as everybody gathered around Renegade to form a plan. Shade, Bolt, and Flash were speeding through the thick vegetation of the island looking for anything out of the normal.

"How hard is to find a fucking headquarters?" Flash said as they continued to run through the jungle.

"A lot harder then defeating you." A voice said as they all skidded to a stop. They looked up to a tree to see Razor and Cheka sitting there.

"Tell us where our parents are!" Bolt demanded as Cheka laughed and slid down the tree.

"Not going to happen lover-boy." He said as Bolt punched him.

"You're going to pay." He said as Bolt tackled him. Razor charged Flash as Shade ripped him off of Flash. Razor shot Shade into the air as he whipped out four blades. While in the air Shade saw a silver, round building and he knew he had found the headquarters. Shade kicked Razor in the face as he landed in the ground. Bolt grabbed Cheka's hood and flung him against a tree. Cheka whipped a ninja star and threw it at Bolt. It cut through his skin on his arm, but he didn't let him effect him. Bolt shocked Cheka and froze him against a tree. Razor growled as he charged Shade into a tree and punching him rapidly in the stomach. Flash shocked Razor off Shade and slammed him into another tree.

"You're going to have to do better then that, Storm." Razor said as Flash glared at him.

"I plan to." He said punching him in the face and kneeing him in the stomach. Razor grabbed his neck and slammed him into the ground. Shade tackled Razor grabbing on of his blades and cutting his upper arm. Razor hissed in pain before kicking Shade off of him. Razor punched Shade in the face and threw him at Flash who was charging after him. Cheka started to shake violently as Bolt backed away. Cheka broke through his ice barrier by turning into a werehog.

"Ah, shit." Bolt said as he dodged Cheka's swipes at him. Bolt kicked him in the face and chest sending him back a bit. Cheka growled as he grabbed Bolt and held him. Bolt tried to break free as he watched Flash knock out Razor.

"Bolt!" Flash said as Bolt struggled against Cheka's grip. Shade frowned as he looked at Bolt trying to fight off the giant Cheka. Shade looked over to Flash and grabbed his shoulders.

"Head northwest from here and you'll find the headquarters, but go back to the others first." He said as Flash nodded. Shade took a deep breath before chaos controlling under Cheka's under and kicking Bolt out of his grip. "Go! Leave without me!" He said before Cheka knocked him in the head knocking him out. Bolt and Flash started to run as guilt overtook Bolt. Back at the hotel everybody was getting ready or waiting for Bolt, Shade, and Flash to arrive. Lazarus was leaning against the couch with his arms crossed not saying anything.

"Hey. Are you ok?" Tsunami asked as she looked up at Lazarus.

"Huh? Oh. Um…yeah I'm fine." He said clearing his throat as Tsunami raised her eyebrow.

"Are you sure? You've been quiet ever since you came back from your room." Tsunami said as Lazarus crossed his arms.

"I'm just a little…worried is all." He said as Tsunami put her hand on his arm.

"You know what to do right?" She asked as he smirked a bit.

"I'm pretty sure, but can you go over it one more time?" He asked as Tsunami nodded. What Tsunami didn't know was that wasn't the real Lazarus. On his way back to his room Lazarus got ambushed and tied up. Lazarus was sitting in his closet trying to free himself. He popped out one of his claws and started cutting the ropes. He broke free and ran back to Suzy's room where everybody was. Tsunami was about to explain the plan when suddenly Lazarus busted through the door gasping for air with his clothes ripped.

"Don't tell him anything! It's Daxxon." Lazarus said as Tsunami blasted him with water making him slam into the wall. Everybody rushed into the room as the wet Lazarus or Daxxon started to chuckle.

"You fools. You think you can defeat us when we can infiltrate you easily." Daxxon said as he returned to his normal self.

"Tell us what you did with our parents." Brice said slamming him against the wall.

"You'll have to see for yourself." He said disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"I hate that bastard." Tyler said as Ruby nodded.

"We found the headquarters." Flash said emotionlessly as he and Bolt walked in. Flash was a little dirty, but Bolt looked like crap. His quills were messed up and clothes ripped and dirty.

"Jeez, what happened?" Sean asked as Bolt looked up at everybody.

"We got into a fight with Razor and Cheka." He said as Suzy looked at him worried.

"Where's Shade." She asked as Bolt looked down. "Bolt, where's Shade?!" She yelled standing in front of him.

"Suzy…they got him." He said as everybody gasped.

"You're lying." She said tears brimming around her eyes.

"He knocked me away from Cheka and let him take him." Bolt said as Suzy sobbed.

"Why couldn't you just let him take you!? It wasn't supposed to be him!" She sobbed as she punched his chest. Bolt looked down sadly and in shame as she punched him in the chest. It didn't hurt him, but he knew he deserved it.

"Suzy…we'll get him back." Ebony said as Suzy cried against her. Bolt continued to look down feeling guilty. She felt someone grabbed his hands and looked up a bit to see Chrissy.

"It's not your fault." She said as he smiled weakly. She hugged him as he wrapped his arms around her. "We'll save him." She whispered as he nodded.

"Thank you." He said as she smiled at him. She walked away from him as he went to change his clothes.

"Damn it! I was for sure that they were going to get back together!" Flash said as he, Lauren, and Sean listened to them behind the wall.

"God! They were so close!" Lauren said as she slid down the wall.

"What are you guys doing?" Chrissy said as they all stood up straight.

"Nothing." They all said as Chrissy raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I should go change now." Flash said as Sean followed him.

"Lauren…" Chrissy said as Lauren looked at her innocently.

"What?" She asked as she walked around Chrissy. Chrissy rolled her eyes and decided not to question her about it. Shade groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked around and saw he was in a bright looking room covered in steel. He had been chained against the wall and left alone. Suddenly the doors slid open revealing Cheka.

"Ah, you're finally awake." He said as he sat in a metal chair in front of him.

"You're not going to get away this." Shade said as Cheka scoffed.

"Yeah, like how I got away with making out with your girlfriend." Cheka said as Shade growled. "Whoa, calm down there tiger." Cheka said as Shade glared at him.

"You'll die. I swear." Shade said as Cheka rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I wish." Cheka said as Shade looked at him confused. "You'll all be all goody-good and spare us. Probably just send us to jail." He said crossing his arms.

"You actually want to die?" Shade asked as Cheka looked at him.

"You have no idea." Cheka said as Shade looked at him confused.

"Why would you want to die? Out of all of you I expected Razor to be suicidal. You don't even seem like you have a bad life." Shade said as Cheka stood up.

"Yeah now! But you don't even know half the shit I went through!" He yelled as Shade looked at him sympathetically. "I had the best life before all this happened. I was married to an angel and we had a beautiful son. My life was perfect and I couldn't ask for anything more. Then, all because of me, they died. I didn't even have the chance to say good-bye." Cheka said his hands clenched into fists.

"You're really aren't a bad person." Shade said slowly realizing he wasn't.

"No. I'm not. I've just made bad choices." He said turning around to face him. "This is my only way to see her again." He said as Shade looked at him.

"Do you really think she would want you to do this?" He asked as Cheka turned around.

"She didn't want me to be the one to kill myself." He said as he faced the door. "If I could have it my way. I would want you to do it." He said before walking out of the room.

'_I promise to see you soon Rosa.' _He thought as he walked towards the others. Cheka walked into the room where everybody was and the parents were. They were all floating in tubes filled with an indigo liquid. Reese's eyes started to open and he saw Daxxon.

"Good to see you again Mr. Romaro." Daxxon said as Reese glared at him through the tube. "I bet you're wondering what I'm doing here." He said as Reese's hands clenched into fists. "I'm here to finish off what we and all your little friends started." He said as Reese glared at him more.

_**Flashback Thirteen years earlier**_

_The gang was on a mission to stop a teenage villain on the loose. His name was Daxxon and he was taking over people's mind to do his bidding. He was sitting in a tree relaxing when he was knocked down by an electric orb. _

"_You're going down." Spark said as Daxxon rolled his eyes. He whipped out his claws and tackled Spark, but was quickly ripped off and thrown into a tree by Shadow. _

"_You should hope we don't kill you." Shadow said as he scoffed. _

"_Hope is nothing but a false belief of what one wants." He said as Shadow rolled his eyes. _

"_Whatever. I'm just ready to kick your ass." Sonic said as Static grabbed him by his collar and threw him at Sonic who kneed him in the stomach. Silver smashed him in the tree with his powers as Static and Spark both shocked him. He slid down the tree clearly defeated as Reese kneeled down next to him. _

"_I can read your mind. I know you're trying to avoid your parents' death. But this is not the way to cope with it." He said as Daxxon growled. _

"_You know nothing about me!" He spat as Reese shook his head. _

"_Leave him Reese. There's no hope for him." Elijah said as Reese looked at the broken boy. He walked away as Daxxon looked weakly at him. _

"_You'll pay for this!!" He yelled as Reese shook his head and sighed. _

_**Flashback ended**_

"Increase the serum." He said as Will turned a knob on a giant control panel. Reese started to feel light headed as his vision get blurry. The last thing he saw was Daxxon and the others starting to look like his children. Everybody was gathered outside the hotel going over the plan one more time.

"You guys, I have to say something." Sean said as everybody looked at him.

"Is it about me?" Bolt asked as Sean looked at him like he was stupid.

"No Mr. Advance Placement." He said mockingly as Bolt rolled his eyes. "I had a vision a while ago and…we're going to have to kill these guys." Sean said as everybody looked at him in shock. "They're using the collars on our parents and they're going to attack us. The only way to really stop them is to kill the villains." Sean said grimly as everybody looked down.

"I don't know how I feel about killing them. Maybe beating them until they're paralyzed, but killing them?" Brice said as Sean sighed.

"It's the only way to beat them." Sean said as Renegade sighed.

"You guys don't worry about it. It's a thing we have to do and a way to save our parents." Renegade said as everybody looked at him. "I mean your parents." He said as they all smiled at him.

"Aw, Renegade loves our parents." Julian said as Renegade rolled his eyes.

"Let's just go." Renegade said as they all split into groups and took off.

_(A/N): Sorry about Shade, but he's ok! And yeah sorry about Chrissy and Bolt. Sorry about Lazarus getting his ass semi-kicked. Well…I don't think you guys hate me that much. _


	55. A Fight No One Wanted To Fight

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N) There's only one word for this chapter…DRAMA! And ACTION! Oh and it's LONG!!! So, three words. _

"Are you guys in place?" Renegade said into a wrist walkie-talkie.

"_Yeah." _Hydro's voice came through.

"_Ready." _Brice's voice said.

"_Ready to rock."_ Tyler said as Renegade nodded.

"Julian are you all set?" Renegade asked as he hovered his face over his watch.

"All ready." Julian said as he stood as a blue fox with long hair held back into a ponytail and green eyes. Sean was a brown hedgehog with shaggy quills and brown eyes. They were both dressed in pizza delivery uniforms.

"_Ok, give us the single." _Renegade said as Julian and Sean walked up to the headquarters. They knocked on the door while holding fifteen pizzas each.

"Yes?" Jared said answering the door a lot confused.

"Aloha Dude, we have a delivery of thirty Hawaiian style pizzas for the silver dome northwest of the ocean." Sean said in a surfer boy tone. Jared raised his eyebrow at them.

"No one here order pizzas." Jared said as Julian pasted a fake smile on.

"Dude, we got the order and we here to deliver it. Please, take the pizzas." Julian said in the same tone as Sean and shoved it towards Jared.

"Listen. _Dudes_, we didn't order any fucking pizzas." Jared said as Julian slyly tapped a button on his watch. Renegade's, Hydro's, Brice's, and Tyler's watches all glowed.

"Time to go!" Tyler said as his group – who was Ruby, Onyx, Izzy, Topaz, Chrissy, Lazarus, and Roddy – all jumped out of the plane. Ruby carried Onyx as Lazarus hung onto Tyler's board. Izzy was using her power over the weather to let her travel to the air with the wind. Roddy was teleporting in different spots to keep himself in the air as Topaz used her power of levitation and carried Chrissy. They sky dove down into the vegetation nearing the silver dome. Tyler swung his board up and Lazarus flipped up along with Chrissy and Onyx. They all landed with light thuds on the roof. Tyler, Izzy, Topaz, Ruby, and Roddy all landed softly next to them. Tyler crawled over to an opening and looked down to an empty steel room.

"Let's go." He said kicking the cage covering the opening open. As they all one by one entered the building. Hydro and his group – Tsunami, Lauren, Ginger, Liecy, Suzy, Hailey, and Alana – were standing in front of a waterfall getting ready to dive in. Ginger and Lauren used their powers to give everybody, besides Hydro, a bubble so they'll be able to breath underwater. They all dove in swimming all the way into the bottom and discovering a cave. They all swam in and looked around at the rock formations with wonder. Suddenly the rock formations became steel walls and light shinning at the end. Hydro swam up and popped his head out looking around. He was in a pool with spinning turbines.

"Well, at least they're environmentally friendly." Hailey said as they all swam out of the pool. Lauren, Hydro, and Ginger sucked all the water out of everybody's clothes and put it back into the pool.

"For the last Goddamn time! We didn't order any fucking pizzas!" Will said as Jared shook his head annoyed.

"Just take the pizzas dude! We came all this way in a jungle carrying these. Now just take them!" Sean said as Jared sighed in frustration.

"We don't need pizzas!" He yelled as Julian rolled his eyes.

"We came all this way to deliver now just take it." Julian said as Will walked away clearly annoyed.

"Shade?" Chrissy said once everybody was in the room.

"No, it's Santa Claus." He said sarcastically as Chrissy rolled her eyes. "Get me out of here." He said as Ruby broke off his chains. "Where are the others?" He asked rubbing his wrists.

"We're coming separately. Well, not separately, more like in groups." Tyler said as Shade nodded.

"I'm just surprised that they haven't done anything to you." Chrissy said as Shade nodded. The underground group – Brice, Conner, AJ, Pamilyn, Kendan, Derek, Nicole, and Lilac – was tunneling their way through the ground popping up in the hall way.

"You know what to do Kendan." Brice said as Kendan folded the steel walls over the hole after everybody got out. The stealth/speed team got in without no trouble and everybody, except Julian and Sean, were in the hallway. Renegade pushed a button on his watch singling Julian's. Julian and Sean smirked as they smashed the pizzas into Jared's face and ran past him.

"THEY'RE HERE!!" Jared muffled-yelled through all the pizza, but everybody made it to the main room before they had time to know.

"About time you got here." Marcus said in a bored tone as they all looked around.

"You people are sick." Amber said looking at her Mom in a tube.

"We're the villains. It's what we do." Allie said in an obvious tone as everybody looked at her shocked. "What? You didn't really think I talked like that." She said as she scoffed.

"Let them go." Renegade said as Daxxon smirked.

"And ruin what you came for? I think not." Daxxon said as he nodded and Will pushed a button. All the tubes started to drain as the masks detached from their faces. The tubes slowly opened as the parents stepped down. All of their eyes opened simultaneously revealing glowing red eyes.

"You're going to make us fight our parents. No shock there." Pamilyn said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, if you're so cocky with it. Then be my guest." He said as he motioned for the parents to attack. They all lunged forward as Sean got the strange sense of déjà vu. They all dodged their parents not wanting to hurt them.

"Remember guys to take off the collars." Renegade said as everybody nodded. Suddenly Hydro was slammed against the wall with a tight grip around his neck. He choked as he looked down to see his father pressing him into the wall. He strained his arm over to his neck only to figure out there was nothing there.

"T-hey don't have c-ollars." Hydro choked out before he blasted Static off with water.

"What?!" Renegade said as he looked at all the parents and discovered none of them were wearing collars. Daxxon let out an evil laugh as he stared down at the group.

"I've managed to perfect Will's original invention." He said as everybody glared at him. "Now, attack." He said to the parents as they all started attacking. Sonic charged after Roddy as he teleported behind him.

"Dad! Snap out of it! It's me!" Roddy said before teleporting to avoid a punch. "Dad, seriously! I'm your son!" Roddy said before teleporting again. "If you don't stop doing that I will punch you!" He said as Sonic smirked.

"Like you're fast enough." Sonic said as Roddy sighed. Sonic punched him in the stomach as Roddy growled. Sonic wound up in a ball ready for a homing attack as Roddy teleported behind him and kicked him out of his ball. Sonic scowled as he charged his son full speed. Roddy flipped over him kicking him in the ankles – his weak spot. Sonic fell to the ground as Roddy debated whether to hit him or not. Before he could even decided he received a swift kick to the face sending him to ground. "Did I hurt you?" Sonic asked mockingly as he stood over Roddy. Roddy didn't like this. Not one bit.

"Ivy! Ginger Lilac!" Renegade called out as he ran past the mini battles going on. "I want you all to stop fighting and heal anyone who gets hurt." Renegade said as they all nodded and took cover.

"C'mon. I know you can do better then that." Spark mocked as Bolt glared at him. Bolt charged at him tackling him to do he ground as they skidded on the floor. Spark kicked him off sending him into a wall as he got up and charged him. Bolt grunted in pain as Spark smashed him onto the floor. "Are you going to fight or just sit there?" Spark asked as Bolt phased into the ground. He phased back behind Spark and grabbed his arms shocking him. Spark growled whipping around and punching Bolt in the face. He went for another punch, but Bolt caught it and froze his hand. He swung with his other hand, but Bolt froze it too.

"Not so cocky now." Bolt said kicking him in the stomach. Spark smirked as he brought up his frozen fists and smashed them against Bolt's head breaking them free. Bolt held his head in pain as Spark took advantage of the time and threw an electric orb at him. Bolt went flying back crashing into the control panel.

"Not so easy, isn't Sparky?" Marcus said as Bolt growled at him. Spark grabbed him by his ankle and threw him at the empty tubes. Bolt crashed through them and hit the wall. He slid down clutching his arm in pain. He removed his hand seeing his blood on his hand.

"Aw, is the little hedgehog bleeding?" Spark mocked as he climbed over the broken tubes.

"Don't worry." Ivy said coming to Bolt and touching his arm. His arm glowed green before looking back to normal.

"Thanks Ivy." Bolt said as he charged his Dad.

"Try and hit me bitch." Midnight said as Tsunami sighed.

"My Mom called me a bitch right before I have to fight her. That's what I did during summer. Oh yeah, that's going to sound great." Tsunami muttered to herself as she blasted her Mom with water. Midnight flipped back and punched Tsunami in the face. Tsunami grabbed her arm and swung her into a wall as she shocked her. Midnight growled and blasted Tsunami with water slamming her into a wall. Tsunami spit out the water before Midnight rammed her back onto the wall. Tsunami shocked her off and blasted her down with water. She used her bracelets to create an electric and water orb and threw it at Midnight. Midnight hissed in pain as Tsunami tried to remember that she had to do this. Suzy punched Jillian as Jillian flew back and hit the wall. Jillian charged Suzy and grabbed her head and rammed her knee in her face.

"Fuck, my Mom fights dirty." Suzy said pressing her hand into her forehead. Suzy kicked the side of Jillian's head as Jillian tripped her. Jillian kicked Suzy in the gut and punched her in the face. Jillian continued to pound on her only allowing Suzy to get a few shots in. Suzy withered in pain under Jillian as Jillian raised her fist in the air. "I love you Mommy." Suzy said as Jillian froze. Her fist shook as her red eyes looked down at Suzy.

"_I love you Mommy!" Little Suzy said as she hugged Jillian tightly. _

"_I love you too sweetie." Jillian said lovingly as she watched Suzy run off to her first day in daycare. _

"S-Suzy." Jillian breathed out as tears trailed down her cheeks. Her eyes soon faded back to lavender as Suzy smiled a bit. Jillian fainted as Suzy held her.

"I'm sorry Mom." Suzy sobbed as she looked up at everybody fighting.

'_You guys! I found a way to get our parents back.' _She said sending a thought to everybody. They all looked at Suzy for a brief second before fighting again. _'You have to make them recall a memory about us!' _She said as everybody looked back to their opponent. Nicole was suddenly punched by an angry Arielle. Nicole froze her legs and stood in front of her.

"Mom! It's me Nicole. You're eldest and only daughter!" Nicole said as Arielle just punched her again. Arielle eventually broke free and started punching Nicole rapidly. Nicole punched her across the face and froze her completely. Arielle broke free and grabbed an ice shard putting it at Nicole's face.

"Ice isn't supposed to be this cold." She said as Arielle froze.

"_I hate my power!" Nicole groaned as Arielle looked at her. _

"_Why?" Arielle asked as Nicole looked at her. _

"_Because ice is all about being cold. I'm not a cold person!" Nicole said as Arielle sat next to her. _

"_You could be surprised that ice might be the warmest thing to some people." Arielle said as Nicole looked at her confused. "Ice could warm the heart if worked in the right way." Arielle said as Nicole looked down at her hands closing them and opening them revealing a heart._

"_Maybe this power isn't so bad." Nicole said as Arielle smiled. _

"Nicole…" Arielle said as she collapsed to the ground as Nicole sighed in relief.

"Where are you running to?" Static asked as he chased after Flash. Flash sighed as he turned around and blasted Static with electricity. Static jumped over his attempt and threw an electric orb at him. Flash hissed in pain as he looked up at his Dad.

'_Memories…ah! There's too many!' _Flash thought as Static charged at him. Flash dodged him and elbowed him in the back. Flash punched him in the face as Static growled. Static socked Flash in the stomach and then punched him in the face. Flash punched Static in his chin and kneed him in the stomach. Static grabbed him by the neck and threw him against the wall with his head closest to the ground. Hydro groaned in pain as Static stalked towards him. Hydro tackled him out of nowhere and Flash looked at him in shock.

"Leave my brother alone!" Hydro yelled as Static's eyes widened.

"_Give it back!" Five year-old Flash yelled as he tried to reach for his toy back from a couple of older kids._

"_You got to reach for it!" They teased as Flash looked down at his feet sadly. Hydro tackled one of the guys as Static shot up from his seat on the bench. _

"_Leave my brother alone!" He yelled as the guys ran away. "Here Flash." Hydro said as Static crossed his arms. _

"_Thanks Hydro. You're the best." He said as Static watched his sons proudly._

"Hydro…Flash." He said before his eyes returned to normal and he past out.

"Whoa, didn't expect to happen that fast." Flash said as Hydro limped his way over.

"Let's just get him out of the line of fire." Hydro said as Lilac came over and healed Hydro's leg. Amber back flipped as she dodged one of Blaze's fire balls. Amber watched as her mother approached her with her hands blazing.

"C'mon, put up a fight." She scowled as Amber dodged one of her fire blasts. Amber looked up to the roof and sighed.

"Please forgive me." She said before firing off fire orbs as Blaze dodged them. Amber made a giant one and hit Blaze with it. Blaze hissed in pain her body having extreme burns on her body.

"Mama, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to burn you!" Amber sobbed as Blaze spaced out.

"_BOOM!" Amber yelled as she let a flower on fire. _

"_Be careful." Blaze said as Amber walked around. She made fire in her hand threw it up randomly. Blaze notice heading back down towards her and pushed her out of the way. It burned her arm and Amber started to cry. _

"_Mama! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to burn you!" Amber said crying as Blaze smiled. _

"_It's no big deal honey. What matters is you're alright." Blaze said as Amber hugged her. _

"Amber…" Blaze said before passing out.

"I'm so sorry!" Amber said hugging her Mom's body as Hydro helped move Blaze.

"You're going to die." Shadow said as a chill ran down Shade's spin. He was running dodging all his father's attacks. "Chaos spear!" Shadow yelled as Shade's eyes widened.

"Crap!" He yelled as he got ambushed by them. He coughed as the smoke cleared only revealing a very scaring looking Shadow. Shade chaos controlled behind him and kicked him as Shadow growled. Shadow grabbed his arm and spun him around letting him go in the air. He slammed into the wall as Shadow charged at him. Shade punched him in the face and kicked him off. "Chaos spiral!" He yelled as he wound up in a small tornado and charged Shadow. Shadow was sent back all the way on the other side of the headquarters. Shadow shot up with a murderous look on his face.

"Bad move." He said as he quickly charged Shade. Shadow knocked all the air out of him as Shade leaned against the wall. Shadow grabbed his neck and smashed his head against the wall. Shade started to choke and clawed at Shadow's grip.

"D-Dad." He choked as Shadow glared at him. Shade started to loose consciousness, but remembered one thing. "CHAOS BLAST!" He yelled as a blue light over took his body and then exploded. Shadow was blasted against the wall as Shade collapsed to the ground.

"You pulled it off?!" Flash said as he ran to Shade.

"Yeah, just go. I have to finish this." Shade said glaring at his Dad as he got up. Shadow cracked his neck and shook his hands.

"That the best you got?" He asked as Shade stood up.

"Not even close." He said before charging Shadow. Shadow stopped him grabbed him and slammed him into the ground. Shadow started to punch him especially in the face as Shade tried to avoid them. Shade kicked him in the back of his head as Shadow growled. Shadow grabbed Shade's head and slammed it on the floor repeatedly. Shade chaos controlled out of his grip and behind him. Shade tackled him and started to punch him as Shadow smirked. Shadow grabbed both his fists and started to bend them back as Shade yelled out in pain. Shadow lifted him up and slammed him against a tube. Shade gasped as he felt a glass shard enter through his back. He fell to his knees as he looked at his Dad. "Don't feel bad about it. It's not your fault." He murmured before collapsing on the ground.

"Wow, they actually managed to kill one of them." Angie said as Renegade turned his head to wear they were looking.

"Oh no." He said as he ran over to him. "Shadow! You killed your son!" Renegade yelled as Shadow smirked.

"Doesn't make much of a difference." Shadow said as Renegade glared at him.

"He loves you!" Renegade yelled as Shadow rolled his eyes. He thought back to how it happened when something clicked.

"_Daddy, I hurt it!" Shade whaled as he looked at a dead butterfly. _

"_It's ok. These things happen. Whatever happens, don't feel bad about it. It's not your fault." He said as Shade sniffled. _

"_Really?" He said wiping his tears with his arms. _

"_Don't regret your mistakes. They make you who you are." Shadow said as Shade smiled. _

"_Thank you!" He said as she hugged his Dad. _

Shadow collapsed on the ground as he put his hands in front of him. Tears fell to the ground as he shook his head. "What have I done?" He said his whole body shaking. He looked up to Renegade and Shade as the tears kept coming. "Shade…" He said as he started to feel light-headed. He fell to the ground, but started to drag himself towards his son. He ignored the glass shards cutting his chest and kept crawling towards him. "Live, please. Chaos…relief." He said as his and Shade's body started to glow. Renegade watched in confusion as Lilac and Ginger ran over to them.

"What the…?" Razor said standing up from his spot. Shade eyes started to open as the cut on his body disappeared. Shade looked over to his Dad who was lying unconscious.

"Dad?" Shade said as he flipped him over on his back. He grabbed his wrist and started to check his pulse. "H-He's d-d-d-dead." He said as he started to cry.

_(A/N: I was thinking about ending it here, but I'm not that mean)_

"It wasn't supposed to be you!" He yelled as he sobbed over his Dad's body. "You were supposed to live." Shade said as he slammed his fists on the ground sobbing uncontrollably. Lilac grabbed his hand and put her other hand over Shadow's chest.

"You have to trust me." Lilac said as Shade sniffled. Lilac closed her eyes as Shadow's body started to glow. Shadow took a giant breath of air before returning to unconsciousness. Shade grabbed his rest feeling his healthy pulse.

"Thank you Lilac!" Shade said pulling her into a hug as Lilac smiled softly.

"You're too slow!" Sonic said as Roddy growled. Roddy teleported behind Sonic grabbing his shoulders from behind and throwing him against the wall. Sonic elbowed him and kicked him back. Sonic started to punch him rapidly all around. Roddy fell to the ground in pain as he coughed up blood.

"Daddy!" Ivy said as Sonic whipped his head over to her direction. She was running towards him with tears blurring her vision. Sonic fell to his knees as she came in front of him.

"_Daddy!" Three year-old Ivy said running towards Sonic with tears running down her cheeks. _

"_What's wrong?" Sonic said kneeling down to her level. _

"_Bolt called me a mean name." She said wiping her tears with her arms. _

"_Well, you shouldn't worry about him. He's a stinky boy who thinks he's better, but sweetheart, you're the best person in the whole world." Sonic said as Ivy smiled. _

"_Really?" She asked as Sonic picked her up and spun her in the air. _

"_You'll always be the best. You're my little munchkin after all." He said as Ivy hugged him. _

"_Love you Daddy." She said as Sonic smiled. _

"Ivy…" Sonic said as he collapsed to the floor. Roddy hugged his sister as she sobbed. Knuckles punched Brice in the face knocking him to the ground. And we all know how Knuckles' punches are.

"Get up!" Knuckles yelled as Brice tackled him. Brice punched him across the face and in the stomach. Knuckles growled and kicked him off. Knuckles started to pound on him hitting his face the hardest. Brice grabbed him by his dreadlocks and threw him down the other way. Brice punched him repeatedly saying, "Sorry" after every punch. Knuckles grabs by his neck and smashes him against the ground.

"Shit." Brice said as he hissed in pain. Knuckles' grip around his neck loosened a bit as he spaced out.

"_Shit!" Fourteen year-old Brice said as he slammed his fingers in the door. _

"_Don't use that kind of language!" Knuckles scolded as Brice rolled his eyes. _

"_You curse all the time!" He accused as Knuckles crossed his arms. _

"_No I don't." He said as Brice scoffed. _

"_Yeah, you do." He said as Knuckles turned around hitting his foot against the couch. _

"_Shit!" He said as Brice pointed at him. _

"_See!" Brice exclaimed as Knuckles sighed. _

"_Fuck." He said._

"Brice…" Knuckles said as he collapsed on the ground.

"Jeez, someone needs a Midol." Brice said as Ivy slapped his arm. Amy swung her hammer and Ebony as Ebony deflected it with hers. Amy wacked her in the side sending her flying through the air. She landed on her back on the ground as Amy ran at her. Ebony used her hammer to hit Amy against the wall. She knocked Amy's hammer away and threw her hammer along with it. Ebony punched Amy in the stomach as Amy kicked her off. Amy kicked her back and forth as Ebony blocked her face from the blows. Ebony managed to catch one of her fists and swung her around so she was on the ground. Ebony punched her rapidly as Amy dodged nearly all of them.

'_Fuck Dad! Did you have to teach Mom how to dodge attacks?!' _She thought as she punched Amy in the face. Amy scratched at Ebony's face as Ebony's hands flew up to her face. Amy took the chance and kicked her off. Amy grabbed Ebony by the neck with both hands and started to choke her. Ebony tried to pry her hands of her neck, but Amy held a tight grip.

"I didn't mean to hit you that hard." Ebony choked out as Amy smirked at her lame apology.

"I did." She said as Ebony vision became blurry.

"M-om. Pleas-e." Ebony choked out as Amy shook her head and laughed. "Bitch if you don't let go I swear…" Ebony threatened as Amy's grip loosened.

"_Oh look who's here." A catty hedgehog said as she came over to Ebony after school. _

"_Beat it, I don't feel like kicking your ass today." Ebony said coldly as the hedgehog scoffed. _

"_Like you can." She said as Amy pulled up to the parking lot. She saw her daughter be harassed by the group of girls and had a strange sense of déjà vu. _

"_I'll be going now." Ebony said grabbing her bag as the girl grabbed her shoulder. "Bitch if you don't let go I swear…" She said trailing off as the hedgehog scoffed. _

"_Or what?" She said as Ebony punched her right in the face. _

"_That's my girl." Amy said as Ebony got in the car. _

"_Learned from the best." Ebony said as Amy smiled. _

"Ebony…" Amy said dropping Ebony letting her fall to the floor coughing. Amy collapsed to the ground a few second later as Ebony sighed in relief. Lauren slammed into the fall as she got blasted with water.

"Keep up." Luna hissed as Lauren slid to the floor. Luna blasted water at her again, but Lauren stopped it and sent it back to her. After the water was gone Lauren grabbed her Mom's leg and threw her against the wall. Luna growled before tackling her grabbing a fist full of her wet hair. Lauren yelled out in pain as she pulled her head down slamming it into the floor. Luna kicked her in the chest and then in the head. Lauren punched her in the face and kneed her in the face. Luna punched Lauren's face and tackled her to the ground. She stomped her foot on her neck choking Lauren. Lauren blasted her off with water and continued to blast water at her until she was pressed up to the wall. Lauren socked her in the stomach and kneed her in the face as she bent down to hold her stomach. Luna smirked as she quickly grabbed Lauren and slapped her hand over her mouth. She started blasting water into her mouth drowning her. Lauren struggled to break free, but her hold was too strong. Lauren focused her mind and stopped the water coming from Luna's hand. She froze Luna's legs and gasped for air. Luna broke her leg free from the ground and swung it at Lauren's face.

"This is so unfair!" Lauren said rubbing her face as Luna stopped right in front of her. "Oh thank God!" Lauren said as she watched her Mom have a flashback.

_Lauren was crawling down the vines on the wall outside. _

"_Where do you think you're going?" Luna said as Lauren whipped around. _

"_Uh…" Lauren said as Luna shook her head. _

"_Go back to your room. You're grounded." Luna said as Lauren groaned. _

"_That is so unfair!" She said as Luna smiled. _

"_I'm your Mother I'm allowed to be unfair." She said as Lauren pouted. _

"No sweet memory! Me getting in trouble stops you!?" Lauren said as Luna's eyes turned back to blue.

"Lauren…" Luna said as she collapsed on the wet ground. Ruby was flying up trying to escape her Mom.

"Not so fast." Rouge hissed as she grabbed Ruby's ankles. She threw her into a window and outside. Ruby zoomed back in and punched her Mom sending her flying into the wall. Rouge groaned in pain as she flew over to Ruby. Rouge kicked Ruby in the side of the head as Ruby flipped through the air. Ruby broke her fall with her wings and flew back up to Rouge. She punched her Mom in the stomach and back in the head. Rouge scowled as she lunged at Ruby. They were spinning in the air punching and kicking every body part they could. Rouge socked her in the nose as Ruby held it in pain.

"Dude!" She yelled as Rouge's hands dropped to her side.

"_C'mon say 'Mommy'! You can do it Ruby!" Rouge said as she held her baby daughter. Ruby had her mouth open as Rouge looked at her expectantly._

"_Dude." She said as Rouge sighed. _

"_Well, it's at least a start." Rouge said kissing Ruby's forehead lovingly. _

"Ruby…" Rouge said before falling to the ground in a nose dive. Ruby fortunately caught her before she hit the ground. She sighed in relief as she flew Rouge to the other parents. Spark collided with Winter as Hailey and Bolt caught their breath.

"Having fun?" Bolt asked as Hailey rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah! The best time. Who doesn't like beating up their Mom?" Hailey asked sarcastically as Spark and Winter stood up looking murderously at Hailey and Bolt. "Action maneuver 15?" Hailey asked as Bolt nodded.

"Oh yeah…" He said as grabbed Hailey's hands and they both started to run around at super speed. Soon they felt their feet lift off the ground as they became a tornado. They both started to surge with electricity as they headed over to Winter and Spark. Winter and Spark got caught in the tornado being shocked in the process. Spark grabbed Bolt's leg and ripped him away from Hailey sending everybody flying in different directions. Winter froze Hailey's legs as she started punching Hailey's face. Hailey unfroze her legs and kicked Winter off. Winter threw ice shards at her as Hailey dodged them or shot them down. Hailey slammed her hands on the floor and shocked the ground underneath Winter. She phased through the ground and kicked Winter while she was down. Winter eyes popped open and within a blink of eye Hailey's neck was in her hand and an ice shard by it. Hailey gulped as she looked at the murderous eyes that belonged to her Mother.

"Even if you kill me…I still want to be like you." Hailey said as the ice shard fell to the ground breaking into tiny pieces.

"_Hailey, just what are you doing?" Winter asked playfully as she looked at Hailey who had her clothes on. _

"_I want to be like you Mommy!" Hailey said as Winter smiled. _

"_You don't need my clothes to do that." She said bending down to her level. _

"_Mommy, what's this?" Hailey said holding up a very lacy bra – which happened to be Spark's favorite. _

"_Oh! It's nothing." Winter said blushing and carrying Hailey away. _

"Hailey…" Winter said as she collapsed on the ground. Hailey collapsed on the ground in relief. Spark electric punched Bolt in his face leaving a burn on his cheek. Bolt through frozen sparks at him as he dodged them all swiftly. Spark blasted Bolt down to the ground. Bolt fell to the ground in pain as Spark came over and kicked him.

"Dad…Never get too cocky." He said with a smirk as he grabbed Spark's leg and shocked him with every ounce of energy he had. Spark withered in pain as he collapsed on the floor.

"_Did you seriously think you could beat your Dad?" Spark asked looking down at his son. Bolt smirked at his father._

"_Yes." He said as he grabbed Spark's leg and electrocuted him and threw him on the other side of the field. "First rule: Don't get too cocky. You taught that to me Dad." Bolt said to his father on the ground. Spark got up and dusted himself off._

"_I guess I'm getting too old for this." Spark sighed as Bolt started walking to the group. Spark swung his foot under Bolt and shocked him. "Then again it's all about what's in here." Spark said tapping the side of his head._

"Bolt…" Spark said before collapsing on the ground.

"Jeez, you really fought hard." Ginger said as she pulled some water from the air and healed Bolt.

"He's my Dad. I had to fight hard." He said sadly as he looked at his Dad's body.

"Missed me!" Todd yelled as Julian swung a punch at him.

"Got you that time." He said as Todd rolled his eyes. Todd smirked as he lifted Julian off the ground and hit him from wall to wall. Julian stopped Todd with his own powers. Julian landed on the ground, but was quickly tackled by Todd. Todd started to punch him in the face left to right as Julian groaned. "You can't always get me you know?" Julian asked as he lifted him off. Todd looked at him dropping his hands on his sides.

"_This is going to be good." Todd said hiding behind a wall. Julian was walking towards him as Todd chuckled. "Ha!" He said throwing slime at him. Julian stopped the slime mid-air and threw it back at Todd. _

"_You can't always get me you know?" Julian said as Todd wiped the slime off his face. _

"Julian…" Todd said falling unconscious.

"They don't thank me enough." Julian said as he carried his Dad away from all the ongoing battles. Nikki made Pamilyn collapse on the ground in pain as she smirked.

"Mom! Stop!" Pamilyn yelled as Nikki laughed.

"I think not." She said as Pamilyn froze time. She was relieved from the pain and started to pace in front of the frozen Nikki.

"What memory is good enough?" Pamilyn said as she snapped her fingers. She unfroze time and looked at her Mom. "Period." She said as Nikki's eyes returned to pink.

_(You don't even want to know the memory)_

"Pamilyn…" Nikki said as she fell to the ground.

"Thank God." She said as she dragged her Mom away. Tails kicked Tyler down as Tyler skidded across the floor. Tyler floated over him, but Tails grabbed his leg and slammed him down. Tails punched him in the stomach as Tyler punched him in the face. Tyler kicked him off and punched him in the stomach. Tails growled and grabbed Tyler's head smashing his knee into it. Tyler wiped the blood of his nose and grabbed his board. He wacked Tails in the head with his board. Tails grabbed his board and broke it in two.

"Not my board!" Tyler said as Tails punched him in the face. Tails whipped him in the face with his tails as Tyler tried to avoid them. Tyler grabbed one of them and swung him in a circle letting him go and hit the wall. Tails tackled him and punched him in the dead center of his face. Tails ripped off his beanie throwing it away. "Now, that was totally irrelevant." He said as Tails stopped punching him.

"_That's irrelevant!" Tyler yelled at Chrissy as Tails looked at him confused. _

"_How do you know that word?" He asked as Tyler smiled proudly. _

"_I'm smart. Just like you Daddy." He said as Tails smiled down at him. _

"Tyler…" Tails said as he collapsed on Tyler.

"Thank God you're not heavy." Tyler said pushing his Dad off of him. Reese kicked Sean into the wall as Sean groaned in pain. Sean grabbed Reese's shirt and smashed him to the floor punching him repeatedly in the face. Reese's red eyes looked at his son's turquoise eyes murderously. Reese rammed his head into his son's as Sean stumbled backwards holding his head in pain. Reese punched him in the stomach and elbowed him in the back. Sean fell on the ground in pain as Reese hovered over him. Reese stomped on his chest as Sean heaved.

"You're going have to do better then that." Reese said as Sean grabbed his leg and slammed him on the ground by him. Sean punched his face as Reese quickly dodged and grabbed his neck. He smashed Sean's head on the floor as blood trailed down the side of his head.

"Dad, change the future. Make this a better outcome." Sean said as Reese let him go.

"_You can always change the future, Sean. It's never set in stone." Reese explained as Sean listened intently. _

"_But what about the visions?" Sean asked as Reese leaned forward. _

"_You can change it. Make a better outcome." Reese said as Sean smiled brightly. _

"Sean…" Reese said before collapsing on the ground.

"He's going to be ok, right?" Sean asked as Ginger healed his head.

"Yeah…this will stop soon." Ginger said as both of them looked at the remaining fights. Andrew bent backwards as he watched Elijah's scythe go over his face.

"That was too close for comfort." Andrew said as he jumped back up. Elijah growled at him as Andrew dodged his scythe one more time. Andrew threw fire balls at him as he dodged them or block them with his scythe. He started spinning it as Andrew continued throwing fire orbs at him. He stopped with his blade on fire now. "Where the hell did he learn that?" Andrew said as Elijah swung his scythe. Andrew jumped over it punching Elijah in the face. Elijah's eyes turned into slits as he stared down Andrew. Elijah used the end of his scythe (the non-bladed side) and jabbed it in Andrew's stomach as Andrew groaned in pain. Andrew grabbed his scythe spinning it in the air and pointing the bladed side at Elijah. Elijah smirked and kicked the scythe out of his hands grabbing it and cutting Andrew's arm. Andrew hissed in pain as Elijah laughed darkly. Andrew fire punched his father burning a side on his face. "Never let anything get to you? How am I supposed to apply that to this?!" Andrew said as Elijah froze.

"_Dad, how am I supposed to make the kids stop making fun of me?" Andrew asked as Elijah sat next to him. _

"_You don't." He said as Andrew looked at him confused. _

"_What do you mean?" He asked as Elijah looked back at him. _

"_You should never let things get to you. You know who you are and you're true friends will accept it." Elijah said as Andrew smiled. _

"_Thanks Dad." Andrew said. _

"Andrew…" Elijah said as he fell over his scythe almost hitting Andrew. Ivy quickly came and healed them both.

"Mom, I don't want to hurt you." Liecy said as she took another one of Alchemy's hits. Alchemy started to punch Liecy rapidly as Liecy coughed up some blood. Liecy had enough and punched her Mom back covering her mouth in shock right after. "I'm so sorry!" She said as Alchemy smirked and punched Liecy in the stomach.

"I'm not." She said as Liecy smashed Alchemy into the wall with her powers. Alchemy stood right back up and smashed Liecy's face into the floor. She held her down with her elbow down in her back. She started pounding on her head as Liecy tried to get out of her grip. Liecy sent her flying with her sorcery powers as Alchemy growled.

"Jeez, she can really be scary." Liecy said as she ran over to her. She tackled her down the ground and started punching her down to the ground. Alchemy ripped her off and threw her into the pile of glass that was the tubes. Liecy screamed in pain as she dragged herself out. Alchemy froze as she saw her daughter bleeding.

"_WAHH!" Liecy yelled as she fell off the swing he knee bleeding. She started screaming in pain as Alchemy rushed over to her. She quickly fixed it and smiled at Liecy. _

"_All better." She said kissing Liecy's forehead. _

"_Love you Mommy." Liecy said. _

"Liecy…" Alchemy said as she fell to the ground. Lilac came over and healed Liecy as she helped her Mom. Tsunami slammed into the wall leaving a dent as she continued to get blasted with water. She slid down the wall as the water stopped. Midnight was quickly on her beating her to a pulp. Tsunami weakly punched back, but was too damaged to do any real damage. She shocked her Mom lightly only to get drenched by water again. Tsunami coughed out some of the water as Midnight grabbed her by the neck. She started to smash her head into the floor as she glared murderously at her.

"FIGHT BACK!!" She screamed as she threw Tsunami at the only standing tube left. She crashed through and collapsed on the other side in pain. Midnight glared down at her grabbing her shirt and shaking her. "Why won't you fight back?!" Midnight yelled as Tsunami weakly turned her head towards her.

"I-I don't-t want-t t-to h-hurt you-u." She stuttered as Midnight yelled out in frustration. She punched Tsunami across the face letting her fall to the ground. "Bye M-Mom." She said as Midnight froze.

_It was the first day of high school for Tsunami and she couldn't be more excited. Midnight parked in the parking lot as Tsunami grabbed her bag. _

"_Have a nice day and remember embarrass your brother as much as possible." Midnight said as Tsunami rolled her eyes. _

"_Bye Mom!" Tsunami said as she ran into the school. Midnight sniffled a bit as she tried to hold back her tears. _

"_Are you crying Mom?" Flash asked waiting to go to his school._

"_I'm just a little sad is all." She said as she backed out of her spot. _

"T-Tsunami…" Midnight said before collapsing to the ground. Ivy rushed to her, but then Rebecca tackled her. Ginger came and healed Tsunami and Midnight as Ivy fought Rebecca. Rebecca punched Ivy in the face before Ivy kicked her off. Rebecca quickly tackled her back down, but Ivy flipped them over. Ivy punched her Mother repeatedly trying to hold back her sobs. Rebecca kicked her off sending her skidding across the floor and hitting her head against the wall. Rebecca kicked her in the side as Ivy grabbed her leg and slammed her into the ground next to her. Rebecca kicked her in the face as Ivy quickly healed herself. Ivy punched Rebecca in the stomach and then elbowed her in the face. Rebecca grabbed Ivy by her quills and smashed her face into the wall. Ivy kicked her in the stomach from behind, but Rebecca kept her hold. Rebecca grabbed Ivy's leg and twisted it as Ivy fought back a scream.

"Let her go!" Roddy said as Rebecca froze.

"_Let her go!" Eleven year-old Roddy said to the guy picking up his nine year-old sister. _

"_Or what?" One of them asked as Roddy teleported behind him. He flipped him over his head and into the sand as the other let Ivy go. _

"_Thanks brother." Ivy said as Rebecca watched her children from afar. _

"_They're really great." Sonic said wrapping his arms around her waist. _

"_They're the best." Rebecca said smiling. _

"Roddy…" Rebecca said as she fell to the ground releasing Ivy. Topaz and Silver floated in the air across from each other. Silver charged at his daughter slamming her into the wall. Topaz knocked him off and punched him in the face. Silver grabbed her wrist and spun her around eventually throwing her into the other side of the dome. Topaz used her powers and sent Silver through the window. Silver came back with a murderous look in his eyes as Topaz gulped. He charged at her punching her rapidly in the stomach as Topaz slid all the way to the floor in pain. She kicked Silver off of her and used her powers to keep him at bay. She sent him flying across the room as he landed on his feet. Silver picked her up in the air and threw her in the direction of all the broken glass. Topaz managed to stop the pull and floater over them. She kicked Silver in the face as she landed. Silver grabbed her quills and rammed his knee in the back of her head. She held it in pain as she felt blood drip down her neck.

"You said you'll never hurt me." Topaz sobbed as Silver froze.

"_He said no." Fourteen year-old Topaz said as she sat outside. _

"_Oh…um why?" Silver asked awkwardly. _

"_Because he said he's going with a prettier girl." Topaz said sniffling as Silver drummed his fingers on his knees. _

"_Do you want me to beat him up for you?" He asked as Topaz laughed._

"_I rather not. There's no point hurting him." Topaz said as Silver looked over to her. _

"_He hurt you. That's plenty of reason." Silver said as Topaz looked over to him. _

"_You'll never hurt me, right?" Topaz asked as Silver's eyes softened. _

"_I wouldn't dream of it." He said kissing her forehead. _

"Topaz…" Silver said before collapsing to the ground. Ginger came over and healed her as she cried into her shoulder. Chrissy sent Cream flying back with her power as Cream growled. Cream punched Chrissy across the face and then in the stomach.

"I'm just going to stop this right now!" Chrissy said before getting punched again. "E equals MC squared." She said as Cream froze.

"_Mommy! Mommy! Guess what I learned today!" Chrissy said running to her Mother after pre-school. _

"_What honey?" Cream asked as she held her daughter's hand. _

"_E equals MC squared." She said as Cream smiled. _

"_Smart one you are!" She said as Chrissy laughed. _

"_I'll always be smart for you." Chrissy said as Cream smiled down at her. _

"Chrissy…" Cream said as she fell to the floor. Conner dodged a bolder thrown at him as Jerry continued to make his way to him. Conner started chucking rocks at him, but Jerry took them all down one by one. Conner was met with a fist to his face as he landed on the ground. Conner tripped Jerry onto the floor as he threw a rock at him. Before Conner could even get up he was buried under a bunch of rocks as Jerry smirked. Conner sent them all flying towards him as Jerry got knocked into the wall. Conner started to lift himself in the air with a rock as Jerry did the same. Conner charged at him as Jerry came full throttle. They crashed into each other their rocks breaking into many pieces. Conner chucked them all at Jerry as he smirked. He stopped them mid-air and buried Conner under them.

"I'm glad I didn't bring my camera." Conner mumbled as Jerry froze.

"_I'm so glad I didn't bring my camera." Conner said as Jerry looked at him confused. _

"_Why?" Jerry asked as Conner rolled his eyes. _

"_Because it's the park! What's interesting about the park?" He asked as Jerry smiled. _

"_You can find interest in everything. You just have to make it possible." Jerry said as Conner stared in front of him. _

"_That's deep." Conner said as Jerry smirked. _

"_I know." He said as Conner rolled his eyes. _

"Conner…" Jerry said before collapsing on the ground.

"Give me your best shot." James mocked as Derek tried to break him free with his own hypnosis, but it wasn't working. James slammed Derek into the wall with a gust of air as Derek froze the air and sent it flying back towards him. James swiftly dodged them all making his way towards Derek. He punched Derek in the face and kneed him into the stomach. Derek froze his fists and started punching him rapidly. James grabbed his wrist and swung him into the wall again breaking his ice gloves. Derek froze James' arm as he smirked. James smashed his arm into Derek's head breaking it. Derek groaned as he rubbed his head.

"I died once I don't need to do it again anytime soon." Derek muttered as he punched James in the stomach and in the face repeatedly. Derek kicked him down as James blew him back on his back. Derek sent ice shards flying towards him pinning him to the ground. "Dad, please remember me. Sing one of your stupid songs. Make a quote that will blow my mind. Hell, make out with Mom! Please, comeback!" Derek said as James ripped his arm free and threw and ice shard at Derek. Derek grabbed it and pointed it at him. "It's me or you." He said as James froze.

"_It's me or you." James said as he looked at Derek. _

"_Why can't it be neither?" Derek asked as James shook his head._

"_It has to be one of us." James said as Derek sighed. _

"_It's going to be you then." Derek said as he walked away. _

"_C'mon Dad! I'm not going to learn how to drive on my own." Pamilyn said as James sighed. _

"Derek…" James said as James fell unconscious. Derek fell to the knees in relief. Everybody looked at the group of unconscious parents holding back the pain they felt over fighting them all.

"It really is ironic. We came to save them, but we ended up fighting them." Lauren muttered as laughter was heard from the back. They all turned back and glared at Daxxon.

"You may have beaten your parents, but you have no hope for defeating us." He said with a smirk.

_(A/N) So. Much. Drama. Too. Many. Words. Need. To. Collapse. On. Bed. XP _

_Questions you may have:_

_Why didn't any of them just go super?_

_-They didn't have all seven chaos emeralds. _

_Why was Cream's and Chrissy's battles so short? _

_-I just don't like the idea of Cream fighting. It's so hard to write. _

_Why could –blank- just use his/her power to win?_

_-Listen, They're all scared and people don't think logically when they're panicked. _

_That's it. Good night. _


	56. Battle to the Death

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters._

_(A/N): So…this was practically the initial reaction to the last chapter, "I hate the bad guys!" Well people, what did you expect from them? To turn all the parents into fluffy bunnies? Haha just kidding. I hate them to even though most of them are my OCs. _

"Bring it on!" Bolt said as the group lined up. All of the bad guys jumped down from their command center facing the others.

"I need to transfer my thoughts to everyone." Renegade whispered to Suzy who nodded.

'_Listen, a lot of you can't fight and some of us have a score to settle. This is how it's going to go. Bolt you're going to fight Joseph. AJ you get Damien and Lazarus you get Razor. Serenity you'll get Cassandra and Izzy you get Angie. Onyx fight Lexi and Sean fight Jared. Shade fight Cheka and Chrissy you get Angel. Alana get Allie and Kendan fight Marcus. Flash you'll get Will and I'll handle Daxxon.' _Renegade thought as all of the nodded.

"Are you going to fight out what?" Cassandra said as Serenity growled and tackled Cassandra. Everybody charged their opponent as everybody else backed up.

"Thank God we left the kids with Emily." Lauren said as Amber nodded.

"How's the relationship?" Joseph said with a smirk as Bolt growled. "I didn't even have to do a thing." He said as Bolt punched him across the face. Joseph grabbed his wrist and twisted it back as Bolt hissed it pain. Bolt kicked him in the stomach and punched him with his other hand.

'_Bolt you got to remember not to let him hold you. If he holds you long enough he could drain some of your life.' _Lauren said through his mind as he nodded. Joseph tackled him and Bolt rolled back kicking him off.

"You know I want to die, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to put up a fight!" Cheka said punching Shade in the face. Shade grabbed his arm and flipped him over on his back slamming him into the ground. Cheka put him in a headlock as Shade struggled to breath. Shade elbowed him in the stomach forcing Cheka to let go. Shade whipped around and punched him in the face busting his lip. "Aw, that's the lip I used to kiss Suzy." He said with a smirk as Shade growled.

"It's not going to happen anymore." Shade said before punching him again.

"So, has Amber given it up yet? She's pretty easy." Damien said as AJ punched him in the mouth. Damien stumbled back before rushing at AJ. He smashed him into the wall and punched him in the stomach.

"Taking orders from someone else? Didn't expect that Razor." Lazarus said as Razor scowled at him. Razor chaos controlled behind him, but Lazarus was quicker grabbing him from behind and flipping him over smashing him into the ground. Razor grabbed him by his tail and swung him into the wall. Razor launched his blades at him, but Lazarus quickly dodged them and tackled Razor to the ground.

"C'mon emo." Allie said as Alana glared at her.

"You know what you and Barbie have in common?" Alana said as they circled each other.

"That we're both beautiful." Allie said with a smirk as Alana shook her head.

"No, that your boobs are both plastic." She said as Allie lunged at her making them skid across the floor. Allie punched Alana in the jaw as Alana eyes turned red. Allie screamed out of pain as she held her body. She withered in pain as Alana smirked. Allie used her powers to negate Alana's powers and tackle her to the ground. Alana kicked her off and jumped on her. She punched her repeatedly before Allie grabbed her quills smashing her face into the ground. Alana grabbed her dreads and actually pulled one out. Allie gaped at her as Alana held the dread. Allie screamed and pinned her down digging her knee into her stomach. She punched her in the face busting Alana's lip before Alana was able to kick her into the wall.

"Can't catch me." Flash teased as he whizzed around Will. Suddenly he started running at a normal pace as Will smirked. Will tackled Flash as Flash flipped them over landing on his feet and letting Will drop to the ground behind him. Will clawed at his back as Flash hissed in pain. Flash shocked him, but not completely since Will stopped his power before it could do any real damage. Will kicked him in the face and smashed him into the wall as Flash growled. Flash jumped off the wall tackling Will to the ground and punching him repeatedly. Will kicked him off, but not before scratching him in the face.

"You're just like your Mom. A bitch." Serenity said as Cassandra tackled her. Serenity chaos controlled behind her before they hit the ground and kicked her in the side. Cassandra hissed as she skidded across the floor. She flipped back up and charged at Serenity. Serenity smashed into the wall as Cassandra punched her rapidly. Serenity wrapped her legs around Cassandra's waist and flipped her over. She kicked her down and jumped over her. "Chaos sphere!" She yelled as she fired off purple spheres at her. Cassandra flipped and dodged all of them with a smirk.

"C'mon outsider." Marcus said as Kendan glared at him. Kendan tackled him and punched him in the nose. Marcus grabbed his arm and twisted it back as Kendan hissed through his teeth. Kendan elbowed him in the stomach and punched him once his arm was free. He ripped the steel floor and wrapped it around his legs. Marcus head-butted him and punched him back. He wiggled his legs free from the steel containment. Marcus tackled Kendan to the ground punching his rapidly. Kendan knocked him on the side of his face with his spiked bracelet. Marcus hissed in pain and Kendan punched him in stomach to get him off. Marcus growled and tackled him to the wall.

"What? Aren't smart enough to punch?" Sean said as he dodged yet another punch from Jared. Jared growled and grabbed Sean's neck smashing him to the ground. Sean flipped him over kicking him in the groin in the process. Jared groaned in pain as Sean smirked. Sean kicked him in the side and Jared growled and sent a sonic wave at him. Sean smashed into the wall only to be quickly attacked by Jared.

"Where's your little son?" Angie sneered as Izzy growled. Izzy punched her left and right as Angie took the blows. Angie stopped stumbling backwards and punched Izzy in the stomach sending her back. Izzy caused a tornado around her, but Angie managed to jump out tackling Izzy to the ground. Izzy kicked her off and punched her dead-center between her neon green eyes. Angie stumbled backwards as Izzy kicked her down. Angie jumped right back up kicking Izzy in the face and punching her right in her stomach.

"You know bitch, you're boyfriend wasn't a bad kisser. Or should I say _ex_." Angel said with a smirk as Chrissy growled. Chrissy sent her flying to the wall with a wave. Angel smashed into the wall leaving a dent and growled as she got up. Angel charged tackling her to the ground and mercilessly beating on her. Chrissy grabbed both her fists and bent them back as Angel hissed out in pain. Angel kneed Chrissy in the stomach making her let go and quickly punched her in the face. "Bad move bitch." She said as she punched her repeatedly.

"C'mon cuz." Lexi said as she flew around Onyx. Onyx grinded against the wall with his board and lunged at Lexi. He dragged her to the ground and punched her in the face. Onyx kicked his board up and swung it at Lexi's face. Lexi growled and tackled Onyx. Lexi grabbed his dread and pulled it down as she punched him in the face. Onyx punched her in the face and then kicked her off. He grabbed Lexi by her wings and swung her into the wall. He pinned her against the wall as he smashed her head into the wall repeatedly. Lexi fanned out her wings making Onyx get off of her. She tackled him to the ground and punched him in the eye no doubt giving him a black-eye. Onyx screamed in her ears making her clutch them in pain. Onyx took advantage and tackled her to the ground.

"You may have beaten that pathetic group, but you stand no chance against me." Daxxon said as he whipped out his claws. Renegade ducked as Daxxon attempted to tackle him. Renegade whipped around as Daxxon was charging at him. Renegade flipped over him kicking him in the back. Daxxon whipped around and clawed at Renegade's shoulder as he hissed in pain. "Oo, a weak spot for ya?" He said as he looked at the large scar on his shoulder. Renegade threw his hoodie down and everybody looked over because he never went anywhere without something on his head. His quills were tied into a ponytail with multiple bangs over his forehead. Back to the fight Renegade tackled Daxxon to the ground punching him repeatedly in the face. Daxxon clawed his fists away making open gashes on Renegade's arms that he ignored. Daxxon continued taking swipes at him as Renegade swiftly dodged them.

"Where are the almighty chaos powers?" Cheka asked as Shade chaos controlled behind him and put him in a headlock.

"Good enough for ya?" He said as Cheka kicked him in the stomach forcing him to let go. Cheka whipped around and punched Shade in the face before grabbing his head and ramming his knee into his face. Shade wiped the blood off his lip where Cheka had busted it.

"Looks like you not going to kiss your girlfriend anytime soon." Cheka said with a smirk as Shade's hands started to glow purple.

"Chaos sphere!" He yelled as he fired them at Cheka. Cheka dodged most of them, but two hitting his arm and the side of his head blowing his ear clean off. Cheka glared at him throwing five ninja stars at him. Shade dodged the first one, but got pinned to the wall by the other four.

"You really disappointed me. I thought you'll be able to get farther then this." Cheka said as he walked over to him. Shade smirked and chaos controlled right in front of him. Shade punched him right in the face and grabbed him by his neck and smashed him against the wall. Cheka's body started to shake violently and Shade tightened his grip smashing him on the floor.

"Don't even think about it." Shade said as Cheka glared at him. Cheka managed to morph his arm and swiped Shade away from his body totally ripping his shirt. _'Man that was a good shirt.' _He thought as he threw it off himself.

"Damn!" Suzy said as she looked at Shade.

"Excuse me?" Julian said as she blushed and looked down. Shade looked up to see Cheka's arms both morphed into giant claws. Shade sighed as he charged the hedgehog at super speed. He punched him before running around and kicking him in the back. Cheka whipped around swiping him with one of his claws leaving scratch marks on his back.

"That's going to leave a scar." Cheka said with a smirk as Shade growled. Shade rammed his head into his stomach. Cheka pulled him away from his stomach and swung him into the wall. Shade propelled himself from the wall with his legs and kicked Cheka in the face. Cheka growled and grabbed him smacking him against the ground. Shade grabbed his oversized arm and flipped him over. He stood over him as Cheka's arms returned to normal.

"Rest in _peace_." Shade said as he aimed his hand at Cheka's chest. He sent a chaos sphere at his chest blowing a hole in it. Cheka groaned in pain as he clutched it painfully the blood seeping through his glove.

"Thank you." He said before lying on the ground and closing his eyes. Shade nodded and stepped over him. He noticed a white object sticking out of his pocket. He bent down and pulled it out realizing it was a letter.

_Hey Shade – if this isn't Shade give it to him, _

_I want to apologize for all the trouble I caused you. I'm a real hardhead when I try to be. But know it was all for good reason. You gave me the greatest gift I could ever imagine. My family. I thank you and I want you to know that I will never hold any hard feelings against you. _

_Mucho Gracias Mi Amigo, _

_Cheka David Lozada_

Shade folded the note and kept it in his pocket smiling up to the sky before walking up to the group. Allie flipped Alana over and punched her in the face. Alana kicked her off and started to choke her. Allie poked her in the eye making her let go.

"That's a dirty move." Alana said as Allie smirked.

"Get over it!" She said tackling her and punching her rapidly. Alana punched her in the stomach and kicked her off. She punched her in the stomach again before tripping her and kicking her on her side. Allie kicked her down and punched her in the face. Alana's eyes turned blue as Allie started to break down and sob. Alana kicked her down the floor as Allie wiped her tears angrily. She tackled Alana and punched her in her face repeatedly. Alana had enough and kicked her off. He eyes turned a dark red – almost black as Allie screamed out in pain. "You. Wouldn't-kill me." She said in pain as she screamed again.

"I have to." She said as Allie collapsed to the ground screaming. The blood vessels in her eyes started to pop as she screamed out in pain. She soon fell to the ground limp and dead. Alana collapsed to her knees as she stared at her dead body. She sobbed as Lauren came to comfort her.

Lexi tackled Onyx to the ground as he ripped her off of him. Onyx kicked her in the stomach and then stomped on her back as he jumped over her. Lexi grabbed his leg and swung him across the floor. Her eyes started to glow white as Onyx started to sink into the floor. Onyx tried to pull himself out, but he didn't budge. When he was halfway through the ground he slammed his fists against the ground causing an earthquake. Lexi lost her balance and concentration and Onyx pulled himself out of the floor. Onyx punched her in the jaw and shook the ground underneath to make her loose balance. Lexi flipped back up kicking Onyx in the jaw and punching him when she was on her feet.

"You're going to have to do better than that." She sneered as Onyx charged her. He punched her in the face and then in her stomach elbowing her back after. Lexi swung her leg on the ground tripping Onyx. She straddled his stomach which made Onyx feel…disturbed, but he quickly snapped out of it when she punched him into face. Onyx kicked her off making her skid on the floor stopping near the pile of glass. Onyx grabbed some shards in his hands as Lexi laughed. "You'll kill your own flesh and blood?" She said as Onyx glared at her.

"When the blood is tainted." He said as he chucked the shards at her and grabbed a large one shoving it in her throat. Lexi fell back her eyes rolled back into her head with blood pouring out of her body. Onyx sighed as he walked over to Topaz.

"Put up a fight Romaro!" Jared growled as Sean glared at him. Sean flipped back kicking Jared in the face and landing before punching him. Sean spun around and kneed him in the gut before ramming it in his face. Jared wiped the blood off his nose and tackled Sean to the ground. He punched Sean repeatedly before grabbing his neck and smashing his head into the floor. Sean growled and ripped him off kicking him across the floor. Jared sent a wave towards his direction making Sean fly back to the wall leaving a dent. Jared pinned him against the wall punching him. Sean kicked him off and took off in another direction.

"Running away so soon?" Jared said as he chased after his rival. Sean smirked as he led him over to the glass pile, but got quickly tackled down by Jared. Sean flipped him over and stood back up. Jared glared at Sean as he charged at him. Sean ducked letting Jared jump over him when he attempted to tackle him. Jared tucked into a ball and rolled onto the ground. Sean kicked him in the head and then in the face. Jared grabbed his foot and swung him over hitting a machine. Sean groaned in pain as he held his arm.

"One broken limb? That's it?" Jared said as Sean growled at him. Sean punched him with his good arm and kicked him back. He kicked him in the groin and kneed him in the face when he hunched over. When Jared was immobilized Sean made his way over to the glass pile grabbing the largest shard he could find. "You would dare!" Jared said as Sean threw the shard at him. It landed right in his forehead. Jared fell back blood pouring down his face. Sean fell to the ground in exhaustion as Ginger rushed over to him to heal him.

"Don't. Dad's going to have some injuries might as well suffer with him." Sean said as Ginger put his good arm over her shoulder and helped him back towards the group. Will dodged Flash as he tried to tackle him. Flash kicked him and punched him in the face. Flash started to punch repeatedly in the face as Will kicked him off. Flash felt his power coming back and threw an electric orb at him. Will flew back hitting the wall a burn appearing on his shoulder. Will charged at him tackling him to the ground. They kept rolling around throwing punches at each other. Flash finally kicked him off sending him flying through the air.

"Is that all you got?" Flash asked dusting off his shoulders. Will growled and charged at him. Flash stepped to the side letting Will ram his head into the wall. Flash whipped around with a smirk as Will glared at him. Will pounced forward, but Flash leaned back letting him go over him. Will was getting annoyed with all this fancy dodging at tackled Flash scratching across his chest. "That's going to leave a mark…" Flash muttered as he looked down at his chest.

"C'mon Storm." Will sneered as Flash smirked.

"You know you fight like such a girl. I mean c'mon! Scratching?" He said as Will tackled him to the ground punching him repeatedly. Flash spun them around and started punching Will back. Flash grabbed him and pulled him up so they were both standing. He threw Will into the pile of the glass and took a breath.

"Oh shit!" Flash said as Will started dragging himself out of the "death pile" and glared at Flash. Flash shook his head and blasted him with multiple electrical orbs and Will finally fell over. Flash sighed in relief walking over to Ivy to heal his scars.

"Hey Bolt." Angel said flirty as Bolt gagged while kicking Joseph off. Chrissy punched Angel in the face before firing a wave at her. Angel flipped back up and cracked her neck. "He's single bitch." She said as Chrissy growled at her. Chrissy tackled her punching her repeatedly before Angel kicked her off. She wiped her mouth and tackled Chrissy trying to cut her. She had a blade close to her arm, but Chrissy exuded another wave sending Angel in the air. Chrissy jumped back up, but was quickly brought down by Angel who was viscously punching her in the face. Chrissy grabbed her fist and punched her off. Chrissy stood up and Angel kicked her in the stomach sending her flying near the glass pile. Angel smirked as she rushed over. Chrissy panicked for a second and grabbed a shard throwing it Angel. It hit her in the eye and she screamed in pain.

"You'll pay bitch!" She yelled holding her eye in pain. Chrissy grabbed some other shards and threw them at Angel who quickly dodged them. Chrissy looked down at her hand seeing a small cut and Angel smirked. "That's all I need." She said as her eye stared to turn black. Chrissy smirked and flipped out of her seeing range.

"Stupid move." Chrissy muttered to herself when she started to hear Angel scream out in pain. She looked over to see her flaying on the ground before she stopped. Chrissy walked over to her and grabbed her wrist. She had no pulse and Chrissy sighed in relief.

"Feel the pain." Angie said looking down at her with her white eyes. Izzy was clutching her head in pain as she looked up at the black mongoose. Izzy summand a storm cloud and made a lightening bolt struck Angie. Izzy got up having her strength again and tackled Angie. Izzy punched her repeatedly as Angie growled. Angie kicked her off and Izzy made hail start and pelted her with it. Unfortunately Izzy was so angry that the storm raged and blew the whole dome off exposing everybody to the night air.

"Jeez, you have one angry girlfriend." Conner said as Julian shoved him. Izzy's storm spread into the sky and it started to rain on everybody. Tsunami and Hydro put a water shield around everybody in the group, but the people fighting were exposed.

"You're on my turf now!" Izzy yelled over the gusting winds.

"You'll die anyways!" Angie yelled tackling her to the ground. Angie punched her and Izzy made lightening and struck her. Angie got up with a huge burn across her abdomen and back. Izzy tackled her and punched her where the burn was making Angie yell out in pain. Izzy flipped her brown quills back and glared down at Angie. She summand more lightening and struck Angie in the heart and watched her die. Izzy returned to Julian and the group under the shield.

"Looks like your little girlfriend is dead!" Kendan said as Marcus tackled him.

"Shut up!" He growled and punched him. Kendan kicked him and punched him in the stomach. Marcus' eyes grew darker, but Kendan punched him in the face before he could do anything. Kendan blinded him with his power over darkness and started to punch him repeatedly. Marcus managed to catch on of his fist and punched him in the face making Kendan lose concentration and give Marcus his sight back. Marcus tackled and pinned Kendan to the floor as his eyes started to become darker. Kendan saw the black substance appearing on his arms, but luckily kicked Marcus off before it could do any real damage. Kendan blinded Marcus again and ripped some steel from the broken wall. He came at Marcus and bashed him in the head repeatedly until Marcus stopped moving. Kendan sighed and sadly returned to Pamilyn who comforted him.

"Can't fight someone who knows your every thought!" Cassandra yelled over the pouring rain as Serenity's eyes flicked over to Lauren's real quick. Lauren nodded and started to block Cassandra's power. Cassandra looked confused as Serenity smirked. Serenity chaos controlled behind her and put her in a headlock and flipped her over. Cassandra elbowed Serenity in the stomach and then punched her in the face.

"Chaos inferno!" She yelled as a purple blaze surrounded Cassandra. Cassandra screamed when it burned her, but jumped out of it tackling Serenity. Cassandra punched her repeatedly before Serenity kicked her off making her land near the glass pile. Cassandra picked some up and threw them at her. One sliced open Serenity's arm as she hissed in pain. Cassandra threw some more, but Serenity stopped them with the move Shade and Ebony thought Shadow only knew. "Chaos Matrix!" She screamed as a purple wave came in front of her and all the shards slowed down. They all fired back at Cassandra stabbing her in the face, stomach, and chest. Serenity quickly made sure she was dead before returning to the group.

"When did you learn that?!" Ebony and Shade both said as Serenity shrugged her shoulders.

"I didn't." She said as Ebony and Shade continued to look at her shocked.

"Ding-dong the witch is dead!" Julian said as Serenity rolled her eyes.

"Will you just shut up!?" AJ said pelting Damien with rocks. AJ was annoyed hearing all his snarky remarks. It actually made him want to kill him more. Damien smirked as he chaos controlled behind him and kicked him to the ground. He started to punch AJ with all his might before AJ got a boulder and knocked Damien off himself. AJ started pelting him with more stones as Damien tried to avoid them. Damien caught one and threw it at AJ's knee. AJ scoffed as he started to pelt him with bigger rocks.

"Chaos blast!" He yelled as a black force blasted AJ clear out of the dome. He flipped his quills back as he growled at Damien. He lifted himself with a rock under him and floated back over to Damien. He slammed the rock on him crushing Damien. Damien dragged himself out and stood up. "You're going to have to do better than that lover boy!" Damien said with a smirk as he limped over to AJ.

"This coming from the guy limping!" AJ scoffed as Damien growled. Damien threw some chaos spheres him, but AJ dodged them all and tackled Damien. He started to punched Damien especially where his burn was. Damien flipped them over and started to punch AJ in the face. AJ pelted him with some rocks and finally got sick of this fit. He made a sharp stone and dragged it from Damien's throat to his chest where he jabbed it in. Damien keeled over as AJ dusted himself off. "Glad that's over." AJ said as he walked over to the shielded group.

"I'm going to kill you just like your grandmother!" Razor yelled as Lazarus growled. Lazarus ran around him creating a tornado, but Razor jumped out tackling Lazarus. Lazarus put him in a headlock and started to choke him as Razor slammed him again the floor. Razor whipped out a razor and cut his arm. Lazarus let go hissing in pain as Razor rubbed his neck. Razor threw the blade at him, but Lazarus caught it and threw it back at Razor. Razor chaos controlled behind him kicking him down. Lazarus flipped around and punched Razor in the face and kicked him in the stomach. Razor flipped back before charging at Lazarus who slyly dodged him and elbowed him in the back quickly. Razor growled and threw several blades at him. One managed to cut Lazarus no doubt leaving a scar right through his eyebrow. Lazarus growled and tackled Razor grabbing one his blades and cutting him across his face.

"Son of a bitch!" Razor yelled before kicking Lazarus off. Lazarus skidded across the floor as Razor glared murderously at him. "You'll pay for that!" Razor said as Lazarus scowled at him.

"I'll like to see that happen!" He said as Razor growled and tackled him. Razor punched him in the face repeatedly making sure he made the cut on his eyebrow burn. Lazarus kicked him off making him slid across the wet floor.

"Chaos blade!" Razor yelled as his blades started to glow black. He fired them at Lazarus, but he dodged them all quickly. Razor fired one and it sliced Lazarus leg and he collapsed to the ground yelling in pain. Tsunami watched him worried tempted to go out and help him, but Derek stopped her and shook his head.

"It's his battle." He said as Tsunami bit her lip nervously watching him. Razor walked up to him laughing darkly.

"You know your girlfriend isn't that bad! Maybe after I kill you I'll see what she's doing!" He yelled over to rain as Lazarus' eye popped open. He quickly tackled her punching him so fast it gave no time for Razor to blink.

"You. _Punch _Stay. _Punch _Away._ Punch _From. _Punch _Her!" He yelled continually punching him making sure he made him bleed. Razor kicked him off and smirked.

"Sore subject?!" He yelled over to storm as Lazarus growled. Razor tackled Lazarus down and started punching him. Lazarus let him punch him as he slyly grabbed one of his blades. Razor froze as he felt a blade pierce through his chest.

"Consider this pay back." Lazarus muttered as he stabbed another blade into his stomach. Razor fell on Lazarus bleeding before Lazarus pushed him off. Lazarus limped his way towards the group only to have Tsunami hug him which of course he didn't mind.

"Don't ever do that again!" She said as Lazarus laughed and hugged her back.

"Face it Solari! You're not going to beat me!" Joseph yelled as Bolt flipped his bangs back.

"You're right, I'm going to kill you!" Bolt yelled tackling him. They were rolling around punching each other everywhere they could. Joseph kicked him off as Bolt flipped back up freezing some rain drops and sending them at Joseph. Joseph deflected them all with a broken piece of machinery before throwing it at Bolt. Bolt dodged it and charged Joseph at full speed. He punched rapidly as Joseph deflected his punches and kicks. Bolt sent a giant electric orb that burned Joseph's arm badly.

"You bastard!" He said holding his arm in pain as Bolt smirked. Joseph tackled him and started punching him mercilessly. Bolt phased into the ground as Joseph punched the ground and growled. He phased behind him and kicked him in the back. Joseph flipped around and kicked him to the ground. He jumped him punching rapidly before Bolt grabbed his fist and twisted it back. Joseph grabbed his wrist his hand quickly turning purple. Bolt collapsed to the ground as Joseph smirked. Bolt blasted him with electricity and ice making him fly through the air. Bolt struggled to stand up as Joseph quickly approached him. He felt his energy dwindling as he saw Joseph smirk in the corner of his eyes.

"You lose." Joseph said as Bolt glared up at him weakly.

"C'mon Bolt!" Chrissy yelled as Bolt looked over at her. She was at the very edge of the shield her hands against it as she looked at him worriedly. "Please, get up." He saw her mouth as he gained some new found strength.

"Not possible!" Joseph yelled in disbelief as Bolt smirked.

"Nothing is impossible for me." Bolt said as Joseph yelled and charged at him. Bolt grabbed him and flipped him over slamming him into the ground. Joseph punched him across the face and kicked him off. Bolt stood up as electricity started to surge around his fists. Joseph came running at him with his arms glowing purple. They clasped hands electricity and dark energy surging around them.

"You have nothing Solari! Give up!" Joseph said glaring through the rain at Bolt.

"You obviously don't know me," Bolt said as he pushed Joseph back making him stumbled to the ground. "I don't give up." He said making two ice crystals and shoving them in his chest making Joseph gasp out in pain. He electrocuted the crystals shocking Joseph painfully. Joseph with the last energy he had gabbed onto Bolt's arms trying to drain his life. Bolt grabbed onto his arms and redirected his hands onto Joseph's own face. Joseph drained any life he had left. Bolt stood up and scoffed. "Some fight." He said as he walked over to the group. Chrissy tackled him in a hug as Bolt hugged her back. She quickly pulled away embarrassed as she laughed nervously.

"I should go back to Lauren." She said as Bolt nodded.

"Damn it!" Flash said as Bolt looked over to him confused. "Oh don't give me that look!" Flash said as Sean shook his head.

"You're whole little gang is dead!" Renegade said as Daxxon smirked.

"There's a reason I'm the leader!" Daxxon said as he shape-shifted to Shadow. He charged Renegade at super speed punching him rapidly. Renegade grabbed his fist and punched him in the face. Daxxon then morphed into Spark and started throwing electric orbs at him.

"Wow…this is kind of weird." Hailey said as they watched the final fight between the two. Renegade kicked him in the face making him return to his normal face. Daxxon charged him swiping his giant claws at Renegade. Renegade swiftly dodged them all while remaining his cool.

"How does he do it?!" AJ said as Lazarus shrugged his shoulders. Renegade grabbed Daxxon's arms and swung him into the wall. Daxxon flipped around kicking Renegade in the stomach. He tackled Renegade to the ground turning into Ruby and punching him hard and roughly. Ruby looked at him offended as Sean tried to calm her down. Renegade kicked him off as Daxxon flew into the air morphing into Derek as the real Derek groaned. He started firing off ice orbs as Renegade dodged them all catching a few and throwing them back at him.

"Did you know Renegade was a kick-ass fighter?" Julian asked Alana as she shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. Daxxon morphed back to himself and tackled Renegade swiping his claws at him. He scratched him across the chest and leg before Renegade kicked him off. Renegade decided to buy sometime and kicked Daxxon in the nuts. Daxxon fell to the ground holding his family jewels as Renegade looked around. He grabbed a handful of glass shards and threw them at him. Daxxon hissed in pain as some slashed his arms. He pulled a big one at and charged Renegade. He tackled Renegade and brought the blade to his arm.

"I'm going to cut your arm off then kill you." He said as Renegade glared at him and kicked him off grabbed the shard and stabbing it in Daxxon's knee. Daxxon howled in pain before morphing into Ivy and healing the wound.

"Oh c'mon!" Ivy yelled as Daxxon smirked returning to his normal self. Renegade tackled him and punched him repeatedly. Daxxon morphed into Spark again and phased into the ground. He reappeared in front of Renegade and morphed back to himself. Renegade tackled him as Daxxon clawed at his back. Renegade kicked and punched him whenever he had the chance before Daxxon kicked him off. Renegade flipped back and lifted his hand. Daxxon fell to the ground loosing all his energy. Daxxon fell completely to the ground as he looked up at Renegade who was now standing in front of him.

"You _will _pay for this. I swear." He said as Renegade held a giant glass shard in his hand.

"Kill that motherfucker!" Pamilyn yelled as everybody shushed her.

"You have no right to live in this world anymore." Renegade said stabbing the shard in his head as Daxxon's eyes rolled back and blood dripped down his face. Izzy finally stopped to storm as Bolt rolled his eyes.

"You couldn't have done that earlier?" He said as Izzy shrugged her shoulders and looked at Julian.

"It made the fight cooler." Julian said as Bolt rolled his eyes. They all gathered the dead group and Amber and Andrew stood at the front of the group. They made fire and burned the group down to ashes. They looked at the burning flame solemnly before Renegade spoke.

"We all done well. Now we seriously need to get to the hospital." He said as everybody voiced their agreement.

"Time to carry the parents." Ruby said as everybody helped carry their parents through the jungle and towards the hospital.

"It's finally over." Alana said as Renegade put his arm around her shoulder.

"I swear I come here for vacation and I get stuck babysitting, leading this group, and killing a bad guy. I agree with Luna our lives will never be normal." Renegade said as Alana laughed and intertwined her hand with his around her shoulder.

"You know you love it." She said as he smiled.

"Yeah…I guess." He said they trekked through the jungle.

_(A/N): Whew! That was tiring! Only two more chapters after this. But get this! I got tagged! On fanfiction! Can you believe it?! I've tagged on MySpace and YouTube, but FANFICTION! Wow. Well five random facts about me…_

_1. I hate spiders with a burning passion_

_2. I can play guitar…well I'm learning_

_3. I plan to be a doctor and live in Seattle because I like the cold_

_4. I believe apples and peanut butter is the best snack ever_

_5. Root beer is my all time favorite soda. _

_Yeah…so I guess I have to tag other people. I'll tag theRASTAproject (you saw it coming) and DemonSpark3. Have fun with that. I'm going to sleep now. Good night to you all! _


	57. Hospital

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters._

_(A/N): You know what pisses me off? How people act all friendly with you and then go talk shit behind your back. God, some people these days. _

"I say we should not have a super giant fight for the next ten years." Bolt said as he looked at himself in the mirror. His lip was busted and he had some bruises on his face. Luckily no black eye.

"I agree." Sean said as Flash finished signing his casts.

"I don't understand why Ivy and the rest of them couldn't just heal these injuries." Flash said looking at his scratched up arms.

"They've been healing everybody all night. They don't have unlimited power." Lauren said as she knocked the side of her head with her hand. "I swear I still have water in my ear." She said as she shook her head.

"We could be in worse shape." Izzy said as she leaned against Julian.

"It's all because of this guy!" Julian said as he put his arm around Renegade who had a sleeping Luca in his lap.

"Like I could've done better then any of you…well maybe you." He said looking at Julian who rolled his eyes.

"Seriously Renegade. You did great. Without you we might have not been as controlled as we were." Derek said as Renegade nodded.

"It really wasn't much guys." He said as AJ rolled his eyes.

"Quite being so modest." He said as Renegade rolled his eyes.

"I just realized we missed our flight home." Lilac said as everybody looked over to her.

"Woo! Longer vacation." Roddy said putting his arms behind his head.

"Please, our parents will probably get the first flight home when we get out of here." Hydro said as Roddy groaned.

"Yes, bask in the glory of the hospital while you still can." Andrew said as Roddy glared at him.

"How long do we have of summer left?" Lazarus asked as he held a sleeping Tsunami.

"About a month." AJ said as Lazarus sighed.

"We didn't even do anything that great." Lazarus said as Shade sat across him.

"We saved our parents and killed the group that have been giving us hell." He said as Lazarus looked at him.

"Yeah, nothing great." Lazarus said as Shade rolled his eyes.

"Uh…Echidna, Solari, Storm, Mondair, Romaro, Prower, Stanson, and four Hedgehogs children?" A nurse said as everybody stood up. "Wow, big group." She muttered as she looked up at them. "You may visit your parents now." She said as everybody started to head down the hall. Bolt and Hailey stared at the door knowing that their parents would be behind it. Bolt took a deep breath before opening the door. Winter and Spark were in separate beds with a couple of bandages around their arms and bruises on their faces.

"I'm so sorry!" Hailey said rushing over to her Mom. Spark was still sleeping in his bed, but Winter was wide awake.

"Don't you guys go blame yourselves now! We were under control and if you didn't beat us up we would have you and I know that would be a decision I would regret for all my life." Winter said patting Hailey's face as she smiled sadly at her Mother.

"Bolt…" Spark said waking up as Bolt rushed over to his side.

"What is it Dad?" He asked as Spark turned his head towards Bolt, but kept his eyes closed.

"O-O-" He started stuttering out as Bolt leaned forward.

"What Dad? O what?" He asked as Spark turned his head.

"Oreos." He said as Bolt dropped his head and laughed slightly.

"Yeah, I got them Dad." He said pulling out a packet as Spark grabbed them.

"Sweet!" He said as he ripped open the package.

"Sorry for beating the shit out of you Dad." Bolt said as Spark scoffed.

"You just got lucky. It was that mind control crap that made me weaker. You would've gone down like a ton of bricks if I was regular me." He said eating his Oreos as Bolt rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say Dad." Bolt said with a smug smirk on his face.

"You go first!" Liecy said pushing Conner.

"No way! You do it. You're the oldest!" He said pushing her forward.

"We're twins!" She said as Conner held up a finger.

"But you are one minute and twenty-six seconds older." Conner said as Liecy glared at him. Liecy opened the door to see both her parents lying in separate beds.

"Are you two going to stay there forever or come in?" Jerry asked as they walked in slowly.

"Oh my God! Did I do that to you?!" Alchemy said as Liecy came by her side.

"Yeah…it was a lot worse before Lilac healed me. I would have had to get stitches, but now they're just scratches." Liecy said looking at her arms.

"I'm so sorry sweetie." Alchemy said as Liecy looked down at her.

"Mom don't be. You're the one in the hospital bed not me." Liecy said as Alchemy smiled at her daughter.

"You should've seen it Dad!" They heard Conner say. "Renegade is such a kick-ass fighter! God, if only I got it on camera! He was all like, 'You don't deserve to live in this world'." Conner said as Jerry sighed.

"Man, I just had to be unconscious! What else happen?! Did Bolt kill the Garret kid?" Jerry asked as Alchemy rolled her eyes.

"Boys and violence." Alchemy said as Liecy laughed.

"Hey Dad, Mom." Serenity said walking in with Shade and Ebony behind her. Shadow's eyes shined with relief as he looked at his son.

"I'm sorry." Both of them said as Serenity and Ebony went over to Amy's side.

"I'm sorry Dad for hurting you." Shade said as Shadow shook his head.

"Oh c'mon Shade! I killed you! I literally killed you!" Shadow said in grief as Shade put a hand on his shoulder.

"But you saved me! _You_! Not possessed you." He said as Shadow smiled at his son.

"At least we know I can kick your ass." Shadow said as Shade scoffed.

"Please, I was going easy on you." Shade said as Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Ok, keep telling yourself that." Shadow said as Shade laughed.

"Who did you fight?" Amy asked after discussing her fight with Ebony.

"I fought Cassandra." She said simply as Ebony sat next to her Mother.

"But get this! Serenity did Dad's move!" Ebony said as Shadow sat up.

"What?" He said as Shade nodded.

"She did Chaos Matrix." Shade said as Serenity rubbed the back of her head.

"You did?" Amy asked proudly as Serenity smiled.

"Yeah…it kind of just happened." She said as Shadow leaned back in his bed.

"At least one of my children are taking after me." He said as Amy, Ebony, and Shade glared at him. Julian followed AJ, Suzy, Alex, Juliana, and Alena as they headed into Todd's and Jillian's room. He dodged a Jell-O cube when he saw it flying towards him.

"You're lucky I'm stuck in this bed! I'm totally disowning you! How could you beat up and nearly kill your own Father!? The person who gave you life!" Todd yelled as Julian fell on his knees.

"I'm sorry Dad! It was the only way to stop you! I didn't want to hurt you!" Julian said pleading to his Dad.

"See! I can still get you!" He said as Julian looked up to see his Dad smiling.

"That was so not funny!" He said as Juliana jumped on her Dad's lap.

"Daddy! Daddy! Guess what!" She said as she looked at her Dad's face.

"What munchkin?" Todd said holding her still so she won't bounce of the bed.

"Alex and I have powers!" She said as Todd looked at his older children.

"It's true. Every time they have some sort of contact with each other they can look into the future." AJ said as Todd smiled.

"Oh cool! I want to see!" He said as Juliana hopped down and grabbed Alex's hand. Their eyes flashed white before they looked up to Todd.

"Silver is going to dump a bucket of something on you later." Alex said as Todd smirked.

"I see the reason to have children now." He said as Suzy rolled her eyes. Suzy looked over to Jillian who was rocking Alena back and forth.

"You ok Mom?" She asked as Jillian smiled at her.

"I'm fine. Nothing to fuss over." She said waving her hand in the air. Suzy smiled at her Mom and looked over to see the twins being held and Julian and AJ arguing with Todd. Yep, this was her family and she loved it. Luna and Reese watched as they're children walked in one by one.

"Man, I really roughed you up!" Reese said looking at Sean's cast.

"Nothing compared to what I did to you." He said looking at Reese's wrapped head.

"Some brain damage no big deal." He said as they all gaped at him. "God, you guys should see your face! There's no brain damage maybe some blood loss, but nothing too serious." He said as Sean sighed in relief.

"I didn't hurt you too bad right?" Luna said looking at Lauren.

"No, but I really wish you had a better memory of me!" She said as Luna laughed.

"Honey, it's not my fault I remember you for your countless escapades." She said as Reese groaned in disgust. "Escapades not sexcapades." She said as Sean shuddered. "Oh God, I almost forgot about the wedding!" Luna said as Ginger smiled.

"Don't worry Mom we'll tell everybody it's been pushed back." Ginger said as Luna raised her hand.

"None of this. I have a better idea. We'll tell everybody the wedding is going to be here." She said as Ginger looked at her shocked.

"You mean here as in _Hawaii_?" She said as Luna nodded and smiled. "Oh wow…" She said when suddenly her phone rang. "Hello?" She said as Amy's phone blasted through the phone.

"_We have so much to do! Get us all out of the hospital now! We have to have your dress and the tuxes sent here and the cake! We have to call all these people and find a location." _Ginger threw her phone to her Mom as the children left to get all the rest of the kids. All the parents were in the waiting room as the kids all went to check them out. Renegade was walking back from the bathroom with Alana when the parents looked at him.

"RENEGADE!" They all said making Renegade and Alana jump.

"We've been hearing great things about you." Static said as Renegade rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm going to go find Izzy." Alana said as Renegade grabbed her hand.

"Please don't leave me alone here." He said as Alana smiled.

"I'm sorry, but I really think Izzy needs me." She said as Renegade sighed and glared at her.

"So you led the group and apparently you really are a kick-ass fighter." Knuckles said as Renegade rubbed the back of his head. He had one of his hoodies, but he left the hood down.

"Uh…yeah. They all nominated me." He said as Sonic put his arm around him as all the parents looked to see their children occupied.

"We want to thank you Renegade. You really brought them together and saved our asses." Sonic said as Renegade shook his hands in front of him.

"Oh, it's not really necessary. You guys are all like parents to me. It's fine." Renegade said as Midnight bounced over to him.

"C'mon there's got to be something you want from us." Midnight said as Renegade looked down.

"It's no big deal. Really." He said as Reese smirked.

"Too late! I already know it!" He said as Renegade looked up at him.

"You don't have to do it! Really!" He said as Reese shook his head.

"Too bad! It's going to happen. Let's go." Spark said as all of them started to leave to hospital. Renegade sighed as Alana took his hand.

"It couldn't have been that bad." Alana said as Renegade sighed.

"Just a normal life. That's all I'm asking." He said as Alana laughed.

_(A/N): I know. Seriously short chapter, but c'mon. I'm a little tired from writing those two long chapters. Anyways next chapter is going to be the last. *sniffle* _


	58. Epilogue: Big News

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): It's the last chapter…NO! It's so sad. But we do have the sequel and you have DemonSpark3 to thank for that people! All the pictures are on my homepage! _

"Where's Luca?!" Amy ran around with an actual headset as she searched for the ring bearer. "Izzy where is your son?!" Amy said running around in panic.

"Usually the bride is the one in panic." Serenity muttered as Julian laughed. "I wonder how long it will be until she realizes your holding him." She said as Amy continued to run around.

"Why is Amy running around?" Luca said looking up at Julian. Amy stopped and turned around to see Luca.

"Thank God! Luca honey, find your Mom and ask her to fix you up." Amy said looking at him.

"I can do it." Julian said as Amy looked up at him.

"I don't trust you with that kind of responsibility." She said as Julian watched her walk away in shock.

"I can put together a suit!" Julian said as Serenity shrugged her shoulders.

"What do you mean you can't find him!?" Amy yelled shaking AJ's shoulders.

"I don't know! I looked in the room and I couldn't find him!" AJ said trying to hide himself from Amy's death glare.

"He said he went for a walk with Nikki. Let the poor boy go." Lazarus said as Amy let go of AJ.

"You're so lucky." Amy said as before walking away.

"She is coming nowhere near my wedding." AJ said as Lazarus nodded. Ginger was looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing her dress and had a diamond bracelet around her wrist with a matching necklace. Her hair was curled and half was pulled up with a few strands framing her face. She had subtle make-up that made her green eyes pop and face look flawless thanks to Suzy and Amber. She took a big breath as she continued to stare at herself.

"Well, don't you look beautiful." Reese said leaning against the door frame in his tux as Ginger turned around. "You look amazing. Just like your Mother." He said kissing her forehead sweetly.

"Thanks Dad." She said smiling brightly.

"You know Derek isn't that great. How about we call it off and you stay single for the rest of your life. You'll make a cute nun." He said as Ginger rolled her eyes.

"Dad, I'm not becoming apart of a convent. I'm getting married today. Be happy that the reason is not because I'm pregnant." Ginger said as Reese eyes widened.

"Are you?!" He asked as Ginger slapped his shoulders.

"No!" She said as Reese sighed.

"I just don't like the idea of you growing up." He said as Ginger smiled.

"You still have Lauren." She said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess…" He said looking away.

"Dad!" She said as Reese laughed.

"You know I'm just kidding." He said as Ginger laughed. "You know I love you right?" He said as Ginger smiled.

"Always have and always will." She said as Reese smiled.

"I guess it's time to get this show on the rode." He said hooking his arm with hers.

"Not yet!" Amy yelled as the retreated back to the bridal room. Derek and Nikki were standing outside of the beach house they had rented for everybody to get ready in.

"I can't believe you're getting married." Nikki said as Derek laughed.

"Yeah…it's happening." Derek said as Nikki smiled.

"How about we just go home and I make you some cookies?" Nikki said as Derek smiled at her.

"You know you can't do that. I'm getting married in less than ten minutes." He said as Nikki sighed.

"I can only wish." She said holding her son's face in her hands. "I remember when you were only five and thought Julian was stupid for thinking girls were gross." She said as Derek laughed.

"That's unbelievable. Julian? Thinking girls are gross? Impossible." He said as Nikki laughed.

"I'm glad you at least grew up to be a gentleman." She said as Derek smiled at her.

"Only because I was raised to be one." He said as Nikki smiled.

"Love you." She said as Derek hugged her.

"I love you too." He said as a camera flash went off. Derek glared at Conner who looked at him innocently.

"I was hired to capture every sweet moment. I'm only doing my job." He said before walking away as Derek rolled his eyes.

"Derek you get in here right this minute!" Amy said as Nikki flinched.

"We better go." Nikki said as Derek followed her in.

"I regret agreeing to let you plan this." Derek said to Amy as she rolled her eyes.

"You'll thank me after." She said as she rushed him to the alter.

"Now you're here! Amy nearly killed me trying to look for you!" AJ said as Derek laughed.

"I wish she would've." Lazarus said crossing his arms as Derek positioned himself at the alter. He looked around to see his friends and classmates all seated and talking. The wind blew his quills back and he looked out to the ocean. It was only appropriate to have the wedding on the beach since it was Hawaii. There was a large white canopy over the all the chairs. It was wrapped in a mesh material and had some flowers hanging off it. The chairs were all covered with a white fabric and had big red bows behind it. The alter was a deep brown wood that almost look like driftwood and the priest's podium had an arrangement of red roses. On either side of Derek were two rose assortments of red and pink roses. He did have to admit Amy did do a pretty good job on such short notice. Hydro started to play a sweet melody on the piano as Derek wondered to himself how the hell they got a piano on the beach. Julian walked down first with his hand crossed together since he wasn't going to hold a bouquet. Luca came out practically running while trying to balance the rings on the pillow. Izzy gave him a thumbs up as he smiled proudly. Juliana came skipping down the aisle throwing red rose petals on the white sand as Derek took a deep breath.

"Don't worry you got this." Lazarus whispered to him from behind. Amy glared at Lazarus and he leaned back to his spot. AJ laughed silently before Lazarus elbowed him. Serenity walked out holding a bouquet of red roses as Derek smiled at her. She took her place across from him and in front of Julian when Hydro started to play the wedding march. Everybody stood up and faced the end of the aisle as Derek took a breath. Ginger appeared with Reese and Derek's face broke out into a loving smile as he looked over to Ginger. Ginger smiled and blushed as she walked down the aisle towards Derek holding a bouquet of pink roses.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The priest said as Reese looked at Ginger.

'_Still sure about this?' _He asked her in her mind as she rolled her eyes.

'_Yes!' _She thought as he sighed and looked up to the priest.

"Her Mother and I do." Reese said as the priest nodded. Reese grabbed Ginger's hand and placed it in Derek's. "Please take care of her." He said looking at Derek.

"With all my life." He said as Ginger turned to Reese and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Daddy." She said as he smiled.

"We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in the bonds of holy matrimony." The priest said as Ginger and Derek looked at each other lovingly. "If there is someone who objects to this please speak now or hold it with you." The priest said as everybody looked around. The priest continued with the ceremony as Ginger and Derek looked at each other through the whole thing. They reached the part to share vows and Derek was going first.

"Ginger I thought you were beautiful ever since I saw you. I just didn't have the nerve to talk to you until this year and it was the best year of my life. You made everything in my life brighter. It was like I was seeing everything in a new light. I felt like you were my glasses that I desperately needed. We stuck through thick and thin together and I knew I made the right decision when I proposed to you. You complete my life and that's all I ask of you. I love you." He said as a few people brushed some of their tears away.

"You're seriously crying?" Bolt said as he looked at Flash.

"No…" He said wiping his tears with a tissue as Bolt rolled his eyes.

"Derek I love you with every ounce of my body. Before you my life was a star covered sky. It was nice and I was happy with it. Then you came shooting across it like a meteor shower brightening my night sky. Then that day when you were _gone _my sky became dark, but this time there were no stars. Just darkness. I need you in my life. You complete me and everything else. Without you my night sky is just darkness. I need you there to be my light. I love you." She said as more people sniffled.

"Look whose crying now!" Flash said as Bolt glared at him.

"Shut up!" He said wiping his tears away. "He's her light." He said as Flash handed him a tissue.

"I know." He said as they both blew their noses.

"Women." Lauren said rolling her eyes and both Flash and Bolt shocked her.

"May I have the rings?" The priest said as Serenity and Lazarus handed him the rings.

"With this ring I do thee wed." Derek said as he slid ring on Ginger's finger.

"With this ring I do thee wed." Ginger said as he slipped the ring on Derek's finger.

"By the power invested by me I know pronounce you husband and wife." The priest said as Ginger and Derek smiled brightly at each other. "You my now kiss the bride." He said as Derek wrapped his arms around Ginger and kissed her. Everybody stood up and clapped and cheered as the pulled apart and smiled at each other. Hydro started to play the wedding song as they walked down the aisle with Serenity and Lazarus following them with AJ and Julian who were not hooking arms.

"Woo! Hoo! My friends are married!" Julian said as Ginger laughed and Derek smiled at her.

"Yes, it was beautiful! Now we have pictures to take!" Amy said as they all walked over to Conner. They arrived shortly after to the reception which was now in full swing.

"It's my great pleasure to announce the newly married couple Mr. and Mrs. Derek Stanson!" Hydro said from the DJ booth as everybody clapped.

"Mrs. Stanson…I could get use to that." Derek said as Ginger smiled at him.

"Wow, Amy did a great job." Ginger said as she looked around. The tables were on a grassy area not to long from the beach with palm trees hanging over them. The tables had white table cloths and the chairs were similar to the ones at the ceremony. The tables all had bowls filled with water and orchids in the center with red and white napkins and clear plastic cubes with red confetti in them. There was a little stage set up for speeches and the DJ booth. They had a makeshift dance floor where people were dancing on as Hydro DJed. From afar was a giant sandcastle courtesy of Liecy, Roddy, Conner, and Ivy.

"She did. Let's not tell her that though. She'll just rub it in." Derek said as Ginger laughed.

"Alright it's time for Ginger's and Derek's first dance as a married couple and here to play their song is Derek's band _Absolute Fire_!" Hydro said as he moved the DJ booth back and AJ, Lazarus, Topaz, and Shade came onto the stage (since Derek wasn't there to play guitar).

"How come I didn't know about this?" Derek said as Topaz smiled.

"We wanted it to be a surprise. This is for you guys." Topaz said into the microphone. Shade and Lazarus started to play their (acoustic) guitars as Ginger and Derek started dancing.

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out  
How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

Lazarus started to sing backup as he and Shade took pauses between the course. Topaz smiled down at the dancing couple as she continued to sing.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
It's ok. It's ok. It's ok._

Shade quickly changed his guitars and took his electric guitar and started to play higher then Lazarus was playing. Derek and Ginger kept staring at each other lovingly.

_Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away_

Lazarus quickly changed his guitar as AJ started to play his drums and Topaz sang harder. Ginger was now hugging Derek as they swayed to the music. She had her head rested against his shoulder as Derek rested his head in her hair.

_Please tell me you'll stay, stay  
Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

The band soon faded out as everybody clapped. They took their quick bow and went to hug Derek and Ginger. Reese and Ginger had their dance as Nikki and Derek had theirs. Lazarus and Serenity danced together as AJ and Julian goofed off and did a "dramatic" tango. Every came sat to eat and shared laughs before Ginger and Derek went to cut their cake. It was a three layer white cake with leaf designs on the side. It was decorated with orchids and lilies and Derek and Ginger quickly cut it into it. Ginger and Derek fed it to each other gingerly. (Some pun attended) Conner was whizzing around snapping pictures of everybody as Serenity came up to Ginger.

"It's time to throw the bouquet." She said as Ginger rolled her eyes and made her way to the dance floor. All the single ladies were gathered behind her as Ginger's back faced them.

"Ready?" She said as everybody nodded.

"Who do you think will catch it?" Bolt asked as Chrissy shrugged her shoulders. They were sitting on the stage which was behind the dance floor. So basically they were facing a bunch of girl's butts. Ginger threw the bouquet as everybody watched it fly through the air. It landed in Chrissy's lap as she blushed. Sean, Flash, and Shade slapped their hands over their faces dragging it down as they sighed.

"This is my favorite part." Julian said as he dragged a chair to the center of the dance floor. Ginger was blushing a thousand shades red as she sat down in the chair. Bolt remained in his spot as he and Chrissy looked at the bouquet picking out the flowers. Derek quickly removed Ginger's blue garter and flinged in the air for the group of guys to catch. It fell in Bolt's lap as he jumped and flicked it off.

"That's just wrong…" He said as Chrissy looked at him. "It's been on Ginger's thigh. She's like my sister!" He said as Chrissy shuddered. Flash, Sean, and Shade all looked at each other hope in their eyes.

"Could it…" Shade started to say.

"Really…" Flash said as they both looked at Sean.

"Happen?" Sean said as they all looked back at Chrissy and Bolt. Renegade was sitting at a table with Alana when Reese approached him.

"It's going to happen today." He said as Renegade sighed.

"I never asked for it!" He said as Reese smirked.

"But you thought about it." Reese said tapping his head.

"That's an unfair advantage." He said as Reese shrugged his shoulders.

"Sue me." He said as Renegade let his head drop.

"They're all going to be mad." Renegade said as Reese smiled.

"Quite contrary." He said as he walked away.

"What was that all about?" Alana asked as Renegade looked at her.

"You'll find out later. Let's just say we're going to see more of your brother." He said groaning at the memory of him.

"He liked you at the end." Alana said as Renegade held her hand.

"Only because I was leaving." He said as Alana shook her head and laughed. The wedding reception was now over and the group was all hanging back talking about what they were going to do for the remaining month of summer.

"We could've been in summer school for two months, but no we did fun stuff and killed bad guys." Ruby said as Onyx rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't that great." Onyx said as Ruby looked at him.

"Better then summer school." Ruby said as Tyler shrugged.

"It's going to be weird to not have you around school." Onyx said as Ruby looked at him.

"Why? He barely says anything and if he does it's either 'dude' or that was sick'." Ruby said as Tyler laughed.

"I know that you're way of saying you're going to miss me." Tyler said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Keep dreaming dude." She said as he rolled his eyes. Renegade looked past Julian's shoulder and saw the parents approaching and sighed.

"Here it comes." He muttered to himself as everybody turned towards the parents.

"Class of 2026 follow us." Shadow said as everybody looked at each other confused. They followed the parents to one of the tables as they all sat down and the parents stood.

"Now, we all know you're going to different colleges." Amy started as everybody else came to listen.

"But you should know that it is really difficult to keep relationships and friends when living so far away." Sonic said as they looked at them confused.

"So…we all made this decision to-"Tails was cut off by Todd who threw his hands in the air.

"You're all going to NYU!" He yelled as everybody's mouths dropped.

"NYU!?!?!" They yelled.

_**The End **_

_(A/N): Aw…It's over. *sniffs the air* You smell that? It's the fresh scent of a sequel! Now, I don't want you guys to get all crazy, but I'm now accepting OCs. But no children! Just other people. I'm mostly looking for villains and for all the OC creators you don't need to send me your descriptions again. I have them. But to others who want their OCs in my next and FINAL installment please send me a PM. I also have a poll on my profile that's important to the sequel and I need to know what you think before I can start writing. So, the quicker you vote the quicker I start the sequel. Peace and Love to you guys! You were all great and I hope to see you all later. _


	59. Trailer

So yeah, I'm going to be busy for quite a while. Ok...two to three weeks. riot starts AH! I'll be writing in the meantime! Jeez. I won't be publishing though. So...you won't see the sequel for quite a while. BUT!! In I'll give you guys a little...trailer I guess. And once you read this please tell everybody else. Once everybody knows it will be even better. So...here's the trailer. Hope you enjoy and I'll see you guys later.

The gang is back and kicking it on the east coast

_"New York here I am!" _

Where they'll meet new friends...

_"Hi! I'm..."  
_

And some old...

_"Well, I'll be a fish ready to fry! Is that Suzanne Annette I see?" _

They'll have so new enemies...

_"You're going down. Hard." _

But this time there is even more twists...

_"Didn't Mommy and Daddy tell you, you have an older sister?"  
_

And more DRAMA...

_"I'm adopting him!" _

They have a new whole group out for them...

_"I want them dead." _

Will there ties hold on?

_"He's gone! He left because of you!"_

Or will this new group defeat them?

_"They won. They actually won."  
_

Coming August 17th...

**_College Life_**


End file.
